Jungen und Panzer
by Tony Subaru
Summary: Basado en Girls Und Panzer Después de haber ganado el campeonato de Senshado, las chicas de la academia Ooarai, deberán preparase para el nuevo torneo internacional, junto con sus antiguo rivales, pero aparecerá una nueva academia que participará con ellas, Acompáñenos en esta historia llena de batallas llena de blindados, perseverancia, cañones, e incluso quien sabe...amor
1. La Preparatoria Mixta SF

Capítulo 1 Prólogo - La Preparatoria Mixta SF

Eran las 10 de la mañana en la academia de chicas Ooarai, se podía sentir un aire de calma, hace no más de 3 semanas, se habían convertido en las ganadoras del campeonato nacional de Senshado, la emoción inicial se había calmado ya después de tantos días y la ciudad poco a poco regresaba a sus actividades normales.

Después de la larga batalla contra la Shimada, todas las chicas del club de Senshado, se ganaron unas pequeñas vacaciones en la tierra sagrada de este antiguo deporte; pero no todo era felicidad para las ganadoras, el consejo estudiantil, tuvo que quedarse, en la academia, para ocuparse de la cancelación del cierre de la escuela, pues extrañamente ellas tenían mayor influencia que la dirección ejecutiva de la academia.

La última reunión con el comité del ministerio de Educación finalmente terminó consolidando el funcionamiento de la academia, luego de tantas arduas asambleas, finalmente las tres chicas podían descansar, se dirigieron a su usual oficina, la presidenta Anzu Kadotani, famosa por ser la artillera del Jagpanzer 38(t) o más conocido como "Hetzer" se recostó en su gran silla amoblada, mientras sostenía su usual bolsa de patatas deshidratadas, de igual forma sus compañeras Yuzu Koyama y Momo Kawashima actuaron de forma similar, recostándose en los sillones, de la sala en donde planeaban las estrategias, para los encuentros de Senshado.

Cuando de pronto el Teléfono del escritorio empezó a sonar.

Anzu: Kawashimaa~~ contestaa~~ - ordenó la pequeña presidenta a la gerente de relaciones públicas, la cual rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió a atender la llamada entrante.

Momo: ¿Si, diga? … entendido. Presidenta es para usted – respondió sin inmutarse

Anzu: ¿Quién es?

Momo: Es del ministerio de Deportes

Anzu cogió la llamada, mientras Momo volvió a sentarse en el sillón, para intentar reponer un poco sus energías, mientras tanto la Presidenta, empezó a caminar, alrededor de la habitación con una expresión un poco sería a diferencia de su cotidiana personalidad.

Pasaron 10 minutos hasta que finalmente terminó la llamada, sus dos preciadas compañeras de último año, preocupadas por su cambió de actitud, preguntaron por la reciente llamada.

Anzu: Era el ministro de Competiciones y deportes,

Yuzu: ¿Qué te digo? –preguntó con preocupación

Anzu: chicas, parece que tenemos un nuevo reto antes de graduarnos – Replicó junto con una sonrisa hacia sus amigas – el ministro a decidió nombrar a Ooarai como una de lsa Instituciónes que dirigirá al equipo que participará en el juvenil internacional de Senshado.

Yuzu y Momo: ¿Qué? – respondieron a coro ambas muchachas, las cuales, no podían contener su sorpresa, su pequeña escuela que recién acababa de ser salvada, ahora se le encomendaría una tarea tan importante.

…

De igual forma en distintos lugares, sucedía algo similar: Pravda, Saunders, Kuromorimine, St. Gloriana, Anzio, y una nueva academia, de la cual nadie sabía mucho, La preparatoria Técnica Mixta "San Francisco".

En ese mismo momento a varios kilómetros de distancia, la famosa comandante Miho Nishizumi, la cual se encontraba disfrutando en unas aguas termales junto con sus más cercanas amigas no sabía lo que estaba pronto por ocurrir, entre las demás escuelas.

…

Mientras tanto en la Anzio las miembros del club de Senshado se había reunido pues su comandante Anchovy estaba por hacer un gran anunció…

Duce: ¡Hey! ¡Escuchen todas!, ¡la Preparatoria de chicas Anzio, participará en el torneo internacional de Senshado!

-¡Nee-san! ¡Eso será genial! – respondieron las muchachas que se habían reunido para el anuncio de Duche, la euforia de haber sido seleccionadas, para tan importante torneo se sentía en toda la plaza.

Duce: ¡Chicas escuchen!, junto con este comunicado hemos recibido una solicitud de encuentro, una nueva academia que ha entrado en el mundo del Senshado nos ha retado, y al parecer, este encuentro servirá como batallas de selección, por lo cual tendremos un enfrentamiento, Contra la Preparatoria San Francisco. – Explico Duche a sus subordinadas

-Nee-San, jamás hemos oído escuchar sobre la Preparatoria San Francisco, ¿son buenas?

Carpaccio: Al parecer no participaron en el torneo nacional, debido a que es una preparatoria Mixta – Respondió

Pepperoni: Si eso quiere decir que nos enfrentaremos contra hombres – replicó

-¿Ehh? ¡Entonces será fácil nee-san!, solo imaginen, hombres montando en tanques eso es absurdo, el Senshado es un arte solo de chicas – Murmuraron, las chicas, mientras sus ánimos se elevaban cada vez más.

Duce: Esa es la actitud chicas, ¿ahora si están listas para la sorpresa? – preguntó a su público

-¿Qué sorpresa?, ¿A qué te refieres Nee-san?

Duce: Pues la que está detrás de ustedes, Carpaccio, Pepperoni ¡ahora! – ordenó

Detrás de la multitud, las dos chicas, levantaron una gran sabana, y aparecieron, tres tanques, aproximadamente de 2,40 metros cada uno, los tres eran iguales, con una longitud cercana a 5 metros, los modelos se trataban del tanque mediano italiano Fiat M15/42, creado y preparado para las duras condiciones del desierto.

Entre sí Duche pensaba _"esta vez no iba a fallar, por eso las llamé 1 hora antes de la hora del receso, para que no salgan corriendo como la otra vez; después de todo ese es el resultado, de tantos ahorros y limitaciones debido a la difícil economía de nuestra escuela"_

Duce: ¡Muy bien chicas ahora si a ganar ese encuentro!

La multitud festejaba a su Líder Duche, gritando repetidamente su nombre, la moral se encontraba muy alta, y se encontraban listas para el encuentro, pero desde atrás un joven de unos 17 años, oculto detrás de una pared, saco una cámara fotográfica, y empezó a tomar capturas de los 3 vehículos, percatándose de que nadie se dé cuenta.

Ace: Así que Fiat's M15/42 je; Después de todo dicen que Ooarai hizo lo mismo, y la búsqueda de información antes del encuentro está permitida, debo lograr terminar bien mi trabajo, ya que será nuestro primer encuentro; incluso si tuve que venir colándome en un barco de una cadena de supermercados, esto será suficiente.

El joven que hablaba para sí mismo, luego al percatarse, que la multitud, se empezó a retirar rápidamente, por el timbre que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo, con lo cual se apresuró a retirarse de aquel lugar.

…

La Preparatoria San francisco, es un gran buque escuela, como generalmente existen alrededor del mundo, con cerca de 8 kilómetros de largo, se encontraba en la categoría mediana de los buques escuela, creado a partir de los planos del acorazado fuso, el largo acorazado, divide en su proa la zona residencial y urbana, y en la popa la zona rural, donde se realizan las prácticas de Senshado, aunque se trate de una academia mixta, solo el 25% de sus estudiantes son mujeres, y todo el personal escolar se caracteriza en tener altos conocimientos de mecánica automotriz.

…

Al mando de todo el equipo de Senshado se encontraba Alfred Ackerman, que junto a Sarek y Ace todos de tercer año son los más viejos y unos de los más experimentados en combate, aunque su escuela nunca había participado en combate oficialmente, los entrenamientos que realizaban entre los miembros del club los habían convertido, en excelentes tanquistas. Aun siendo de los más capaces, Alfred era el que tenía la posición de comandante del equipo de Senshado del Preparatorio San francisco.

Mientras tanto en el salón del club automotriz, los comandantes de los diferentes equipos se encontraban sentados, alrededor de una mesa en la cual se encontraba un mapa, varias cartas de referencia de vehículos, la atmosfera era muy tensa y cansada, se notaba que todos ya querían irse de aquel lugar.

Looney: Bueno muchachos ¿cuánto tiempo creen que tarde Ace en regresar?

Alfred: ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez se quedó dormido, y en este momento está de camino a Maginot a Chi-Ha Tan, Pravda, Saunders, hay tantas posibilidades.

Gesta: Ah… conociéndolo es lo más probable, solo miren a Max, ya se durmió ahí sentado.

Max: zzz….

Dan: ¿oigan alguien tiene un marcador?

Tokitsu: vamos Dan, si lo haces cuando despierte te matará, solo espera a verlo usando su 75mm

Looney: ¡Hey Dan!, tomá – le arroja una marcador negro – Dibuja algo que nos haga reír jejeje

Alfred: ya paren, esperaremos 30 minutos más, si no llega, cada cual se puede ir, y prepararemos la estrategia mañana.

Elizabeth: ¡ahhh! ¡Quiero irme de aquí!

Los 10 comandantes de los diferentes equipos, esperaban a Ace con la información de las nuevas adquisiciones de Anzio, pues según sus cálculos estaría ahí a las 6 de la tarde, pero en ese momento ya eran las 9 de la noche, y él no aparecía por ningún lado.

…

De repente, unos pazos apresurados se escucharon a lo lejos, por el corredor del edificio, y Ace entro a la habitación gritando a todo pulmón, casi sin aliento a todos sus compañeros

Ace: ¡3 Fiat's M15/42 Carajo!

Dan: ¡Maldita sea¡ ¡!Ace estaba por terminarle de dibujar el bigote!

Max: ¡¿qué?! ¡Vete a la mierda Dan! – gritó mientras se restregaba con su mano la zona inferior de la nariz

Alfred: por fin que llegaste Ace, nos tuviste 3 horas esperando

Ace: lo siento, me quede en….

Tokitsu: No importa, 3 Fiats M15 dijiste verdad, muy bien eso nos daría la alineación más segura de un P40, 2 Semoventes, 3 Fiats y 4 Carro's veloce

Karl: Efectivamente, entonces nuestras predicciones no estaban muy distanciadas de la realidad.

Max: Joder… entonces usaremos la formación que planeamos.

Alfred: Efectivamente la formación entonces será…

Panzer I C x2,

Panzer III x3,

BT-7 x1,

Cruiser II x2,

Panther A x1,

Panzer IV D x1

Karl: Nuestro primer encuentro oficial, y nos toca en una región desértica con dunas, tuvimos que improvisar tanques muy ligeros, para que estos no se queden atrapados en estas; no es principalmente el punto fuerte de nuestra escuela.

Elizabeth: Pero mira el lado positivo por fin nuestro momento ha llegado, nuestro primer encuentro con un equipo que participo en el torneo nacional

Gesta: ¡si por fin podemos hacer Senshado distinto a entrenamientos!

En la sala, los ánimos habían regresado; el grupo de comandantes estaba formado por 8 hombres y 2 mujeres, al mando de Todos ellos Alfred, destacando especialmente, por haberse convertido en el comandante del club de Sensahdo, pues en una sociedad en donde este deporte es principalmente desarrollado por chicas, un hombre en ese puesto es muy impresionante, muy atento y amigable con todos, se destaca su comprensión con los demás, siendo un líder al cual todos quieren seguir, su experiencia es principalmente su mejor virtud, se destaca su cabello negro, de tez blanca, no tanto caucásica, pero que recuerda a los italianos, de estatura normal usa el uniforme normal de la academia, que se basa en un pantalón jean color azul, una camisa de manga corta blanca y un saco de lana con cierre por la mitad, el cual siempre lleva con su mano colgando por su espalda. El estará encargado del Panzer IV Ausf D

Sentado junto a él, Ace de tercer año uno de los mejores exploradores del grupo, amante de los tanques ligeros y rápidos, el mayor amante de los tanques, llegando al fanatismo, destacando su gran conocimiento por ellos y su afición, la cual la tiene desde que era muy pequeño, de cabello corto, abultado, esponjado, y un poco rizado, de color negro, ojos de color avellana, alto midiendo aproximadamente 1,75, lleva el uniforme sin modificaciones, muy animado cuando se habla de tanques, pero un poco irritable en algunos casos y orgulloso, aunque de la apariencia de no ser alguien muy intelectual por decirlo de alguna forma es un buen estratega destacando, su increíble destreza como explorador en los entrenamientos, es otro de los más experimentados, estará encargado del Panzer I Ausf. C

Luego tenemos a Sarek, una persona muy reservada, solo habla en algunos cuantos casos, a no ser que sea con alguien de confianza, siempre al alcance de sus amigos para cualquier emergencia, un buen estratega, muy buen amigo de Ace, también de tercer año, por lo que es uno de los más experimentados, con una apariencia un tanto árabe, alto y delgado, mide 1,80, ojos color café, de pelo corto muy formal y disciplinado menos cuando está en confianza, aunque su personalidad diga lo contrario, le gusta pasar flojeando el mayor tiempo posible; destacando el número 001 en su tanque y en la bufanda que siempre suele usar comandará el Crusier II muy conocido por su frase "El 01 defiende al mundo, el mundo defiende al 01"

Después tenemos a Elizabeth, de segundo año, la subcomandante del club de senshado de cabello largo color naranja, ojos cafés, midiendo 1,66; lleva el uniforme normal de la escuela, pero con camisa de manga larga, con una personalidad tranquila y amable pero efusiva en algunos momentos incluso más que Ace; a cargo del BT-7, poseyendo una enorme copa D, es una gran estratega, y buena jefa de carro, siempre apoyando a Alfred cuando él lo necesita, sobresale en el arte del camuflaje y del flanqueo, acción que la logra gracias a Anko, su mejor amigo, compañero de clases, alto y delgado, serio, pero que se sonroja fácilmente, de cabellos negros, piel clara y ojos negros, con raíces rusas, midiendo 1,78, distinguiéndose de los demás, por usar una camisa de manga larga, con líneas rojas en el cuello, y botas de combate.

El siguiente es Gestakaze von Kuzne con raíces Niponas y Alemanas, de primer año un chico delgado, un poco alto midiendo 1,73, de pelo negro largo y lacio, usa lentes rectangulares; ingenioso a la hora de hacer estrategias de combate, pero debido a su falta de seguridad tiende a fallar, viste una chaqueta negra en vez del saco de la academia, y lleva una gorra de general de las antiguas SS, muy aficionado a la segunda guerra mundial principalmente sobre la Gestapo y la SS, un poco reservado que se lleva bien con todos, pero si se da el cazo empieza a ser más enérgico y rápido en su forma de actuar, Jefe de carro del Panzer III, está enamorado de su compañera de clases Tokitsukaze. Junto a él siendo su mano derecha Drac, alto y delgado de primer año, muy alegre y un poco despistado, de pelo azul oscuro, un tanto largo, sin llegar a los hombros, de ojos azules, muy calculador e ingenioso en los disparos, siendo el segundo mejor artillero del grupo.

Junto a Gesta, que es como le dicen de apodo, esta Tokituszake de primer año, muy enérgica, y adorable, midiendo 1,60 es muy intrépida, y rápida, de cabello corto, llegando a tapar sus orejas, con dos coletas pequeñas amarradas a sus lados, destaca en su apariencia es que en vez de llevar la camisa del uniforme, lleva la de un uniforme de marina, con un lazo naranja, que va a juego con su personalidad, esta encargada del Panzer I C, desempeñándola función de exploradora, al igual que Ace, muy amiga de Gestakaze

Siguiendo con los demás tenemos a Dan Keartikeshian, artillero y comandante del Panther Ausf. A, el mejor artillero del grupo, pudiendo alcanzar objetivo con toda precisión a más de 1500m de distancia, con cañones de alta velocidad, odiando con todo lo que tiene a los obuses y cañones cortos, de los mejores cuando se trata de cañones y en repararlos, junto a su mejor amigo Max es uno de los mejores mecánicos del grupo, al cual suele molestar mucho, muy alegre, pero cuando se trata de disparar, es frio calculador, y de un temperamento muy volcánico cuando le dan a su tanque insultando a todos quien puede, alto y delgado, de cabello rubio tornándose castaño, y tez blanca; usa lentes, y no suele usar el saco del uniforme.

Siguiendo tenemos a Karl Hosseffiel, comandante del Panzer III, frio y calculador, destacando su poca inexpresión, y su gran pasión por la perfección, amigo de Gogo, Artillero del mismo vehículo, de pequeña estatura con 1,65, de pelo corto muy rizado, amante de la coca cola, muy sarcástico, y de los más conocidos en la academia, excelente artillero, aunque un poco despistado, y cuando se enoja, tiene a fallar en sus tiros.

Después está Looney, el más hablador y animado de todos siendo el cuarto al mando del club de Sensahdo, él y sus amigos conducen el Crucier II

Son un grupo de 4 amigos, son el tipo de personas que se reúnen todos los fines de semana a jugar videojuegos, calculadores (o lo intentan) pero no fríos, les gusta cualquier juego de mesa o deportivo, ya que todo es mejor con la pandilla. Son buenos haciendo planes, pero se guían más por la idea de "Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él," tiende a improvisar mucho, son habladores y joden/molestan/hacen chiste y bromas a la menor oportunidad.  
Son el grupo de gente que pondría a sonar música en los altavoces improvisados que tiene su tanque, cosas como "Eye of the Tiger", "Back in Black", "Sweet Victory", etc…

No son necesariamente malos con los demás pero de vez en cuando harán una masacre lanzando zapatos a alguien por jugar, o le cantaran serenata mientras intenta ligar para dañarle la noche.

Son fanáticos de tácticas poco convencionales, especialmente tácticas de infantería, usar bombas antitanque improvisadas, o salir del tanque para escalar en otro.

Finalmente tenemos a Max Galinsky, el tercero al mando del club de Senshado, de mediana altura, con 1,71, y de tez un poco teñida por el sol, de cabello negro y corto, de ojos, negros, de una contextura normal, de espalda ancha, ama tocar la guitarra, la cual suele llevar a todos lados; está especializado en casi todas los puestos, excepto operador de radio que por alguna razón odia con todo su ser, pero llegando a ser el tercer mejor artillero del equipo aunque no le gusten los combates a larga distancia experto en reparaciones, y presidente del club de automotriz, muy ágil en tanques medianos y caza tanques, pero muy malo de explorador, Comandante del Panzer III, pertenece al Segundo año, pero entró a mediados del anterior viniendo de la Academia Pravda; por lo cual se lo siente muy misterioso. De los mejores estrategas, es muy alegre, y tranquilo. Destacando que en combates cuerpo a cuerpo es de los mejores. Pero aunque es muy amigable con todos, en ciertos momentos se lo siente muy distante debido a que guarda un gran secreto.

Habiendo terminado a reunión de logística los estudiantes salieron del salón y posteriormente de la escuela, cada cual para su domicilio, debido a que la escuela se encontraba por cerrar. El día siguiente tendrían prácticas normales y pasado mañana el encuentro con Anzio.

Finalmente llegó el día del encuentro, los vehículos su pusieron en marcha desde la plataforma de descenso, del buque escuela, al salir al exterior, los tanques en fila, podían sentir el drástico cambio de clima, pues la batalla se encontraba ambientada en el norte de África, la ciudad, era muy moderna, con toque árabes, y palmeras a los lados de la avenida, por donde los tanquistas se dirigían al encuentro.

Mientras los tanques avanzaban, los comandantes desde sus escotillas conversaban:

Max: ¡Hey! ¿Dan los trajiste?

Dan: ¡Sep! ¡Aquí están!

Eli: ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto la chica a sus compañeros tapándose del abrazador sol que los cobijaba a todos los comandantes, y tripulantes que se encontraban fuera de sus escotillas para apreciar el paisaje de la ciudad, menos a los conductores, que solo tuvieran ópticas, esos pobres chicos, tendrían que soportar el calor.

Max: Fue una idea que se me ocurrió ayer por la noche; en internet hay videos de Soldados de la SGM friendo huevos con el calor del desierto en las planchas superiores de blindaje del tanque.

Dan: ¡Asi que aquí están los huevos! – exclamó el chico mientras le mostraba una cubeta de huevos.

Max: ¡y Aquí el aceite, y Gestakaze trajo el arroz y salsa de tomate!

Eli: ¿No se supone que veníamos a un encuentro?

Max: No te preocupes el comandante nos dio permiso, además lo haremos cuando el encuentro haya terminado, o cuando nos toque esperar al enemigo para pasar el tiempo.

Eli: En fin, ahí ustedes – respondió la joven, mientras se volvía al su tanque para cubrirse del sol

La columna de tanques siguió avanzando visitando la ciudad portuaria, después de algunos minutos, y entrando en un terreno más irregular, el equipo llegó a la zona de encuentro, estacionaron sus tanques y el comandante y subcomandante se dirigieron a saludar a sus homónimos del equipo contrario, Anchovy y Carpaccio, junto a los jueces y la dirigente del encuentro.

A algunos Kilómetros de distancia, se encontraba la tarima del público y la pantalla ferroviaria Leopold de que trasmitía el encuentro en vivo; existía una moderada cantidad de espectadores y entre ellos, un grupo muy conocido en el mundo del Senshado.

Yukari: ¡Genial! ¡Este es mi primero encuentro como espectador!

Saori: ¿En serio? ¿Los encuentros que veías en la tele no cuentan?

Yukari: ¡Si!, ¡pero esto es diferente, ya que estamos en el lugar del encuentro!

Mako:…Aun cuando participamos en muchos…

Hana: Pero ahora fuimos invitadas por Anzio para ver su encuentro amistoso.

Mako: Aun así hace mucho calor, por aquí hugg….

Miho: Pero será muy interesante ver un encuentro, para poder aprender nosotros también, aunque creo que debimos traer un parasol jeje…

De repente un celular empezó a sonar entre las chicas sentadas en la tarima.

Hana: ¿De quién es?

Miho: ¡Es el mío! – Afirmó – ¿halo?

Darjeeling: Miho-san ¿cómo estás?

Miho: Darjeeling-san Hola

Darjeeling: Acabo de notar, que estas sentada en la tarima, nosotras nos encontramos un poco más al Este, tenemos aire acondicionado, y buen sombra, no quisieras venir con nosotras; Kay-san también se encuentra por aquí.

Miho: Muchas gracias, enseguida iremos.

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla, se estaban dando los preparativos para empezar. Al momento, Miho y sus amigas se encontraban en la visera que había preparado Saunders para ver el encuentro.

Miho: No esperaba verlas por aquí ¿Por qué vinieron a ver el encuentro?

Kay: Este encuentro es muy importante, después de todo es la primera vez que un equipo de hombres participará, el curso de la historia, podría cambiar.

Darjeeling: Ella tiene razón Miho-san –Explica mientras bebe una taza de té – Para el próximo torneo internacional, se ha decidido que ahora los hombres también puede participar, y al ser esta la única academia con hombres que realiza el Senshado, es importante ver su potencial, aunque siendo hombres no creo siquiera que puedan ganar a Anzio

Kay: No digas eso, después de todo Ooarai, fue la academia que gano el torneo nacional con un equipo de Senshado totalmente nuevo no es así ¿Miho?

Miho: Tienes razón, pero fue porque todas fueron evolucionando y mejorando con el paso de los encuentros, yo solamente las guié

Darjeeling: No te menosprecies Miho-san – bebe de nuevo té – Fue gracias a ti que obtuvieron la victoria.

Miho: Jejeje, Muchas gracias

Kay: ya va a comenzar.

Las tres chicas que estaban sentadas juntas dirigieron sus miradas a la pantalla, al igual que las demás que se encontraban en aquel lugar, las tripulantes del Panzer IV H, Naomi, Alisa, Orange, Assam y Roseship.

Mientras tanto en el lugar de encuentro

Ami: Mi nombre es Chouno Ami, y seré la encargada de supervisar el encuentro, es muy emocionante, ver el primer encuentro de una secundaría que participara, con hombres, les deseo suerte a ambos lados.

Duce: ¡Ja¡ muchos gusto Soy Duce de Anzio, Anchovy! Comandante del club de Senshado de la Academia Anzio, y déjenme decirles que aunque sea hombres no les tenemos miedo, y jugaremos este encuentro sin contenernos. – Señalando a Alfred y Eli - ¡muy Bien! Así que ¿¡Quién es su comandante!?

Alfred: Eh… Mi nombres es Alfred Ackerman…comandante y presidente del Club de Senshado de la Preparatoria Mixta SF; este… Muchas gracias por aceptar participar en el encuentro –Hace la reverencia hacia Duce, notando su nerviosismo

Duce: ¿Así que un hombre es el comandante?, muy bien no te subestimaré, espero que des buena pelea.

Carpaccio: Duce

Duce: ¡Ah! si ¿y la señorita?

Eli: ¿Eh?, ¿yo?, mi nombre es Elizabeth, soy la Subcomandante

Carpaccio: eh… así que la subcomandante es mujer, al escuchar que era un equipo de hombres creíamos que solo habría hombres jaja, a si yo soy Carpaccio, también la Subcomandante.

Eli: Mucho Gusto.

Ami: Bueno entonces Procedamos con Iniciar el Encuentro.

Todos: ¡Muchas Gracias!

Alfred y Eli, se volvieron para su lado con su equipo.

Eli: ¿Qué te pasó estabas muy nervioso?

Alfred: …Es que ella…

Eli: ¿Eh? ¿Carpaccio?

Alfred: No, Duce, no se ella era… era… ugh no sé cómo explicarlo

Eli: Bueno recuerda que tú eres el rostro de nuestra escuela, todas las miradas estarán en ti, si tienes razón después del encuentro cualquier cosa ahora a ganar.

Alfred: ¡Eli! – la llamó fuertemente por su nombre con una cara sería e intimidante hacia ella

Eli:…Este ¿Qué sucede?

Elí se puso muy nerviosa, parecía que Alfred le iba a decir algo muy importante; en su cabeza Elí pensaba _"¿Que está haciendo?, ¿Por qué me ve así? parece que se me va a declarar…"_

Eli: …ah? De que hablas yo ya tengo a Anko asi que….

Alfred: Necesito tu ayuda…

Ei: ¿Qué?

Alfred: Ella Anchovy ayúdame a hablar con ella

Elí:… Si … ¿Por qué?

Alfred: No se pero siento que tengo que hacerlo…

Elí: … Ok pero concentrémonos por ahora el encuentro – respondió mientras se alejaba poco a poco de Alfred con una expresión desagradable

…

Al otro lado

Duce: Muy bien chicas, recuerden que este será una batalla por la bandera, así que debemos cubrir al Fiat de Pepperoni con todo ¡entendido!

Chicas: ¡Sí!

…

Alfred: Muy bien chicos nosotros tenemos ventaja, sabemos que tanques van utilizar, pero ellas no conocen a los nuestros, principalmente utilizaremos el Panther para intentar acabarlas a larga distancia; así que Dan confió en tí.

Dan: No hay problema

Alfred: Elizabeth, recuerda tu llevarás la bandera, recuerda apoyarte en Max para defenderla.

Eli: ¡Si!

Bueno entonces todos listos.

Pasaron un par de minutos y la bengala que daba a iniciar el encuentro despegó.

Alfred: ¡Todos listos! ¡Avancen!

 **Hola todos aquí Tony, solo para informarles, este fanfic lo estoy realizando con un amigo llamado Alejandro, se darán cuenta que en algunos capítulos la forma de redacción y descripción cambia mucho, pues esa es la razón. Al final, espero que disfruten esta historia que ambos queremos transmitir. La historia principal es mía (Tony) y Alejandro me ayuda escribiendo algunos caps, algunos basados en mis ideas y otros originales de el. En fin es todo, nos vemos**


	2. ¡Tanque!

Capítulo 2 Buscando Aliados -Parte 1- ¡Tanque!

La bengala que anuncia el inicio del encuentro voló por los aires y estalló retumbando fuertemente la zona del encuentro; dando a conocer el inicio del mismo.

Los tanques de la secundaria SF, empezaron a movilizarse según las ordenes de Alfred:

Alfred: Muy bien chicos, este es el plan, Los panzer I C se dirigirán por la zona del desierto a través de las dunas buscando detectar al enemigo, cuando lo hagan regresen inmediatamente; El panther se dirigirá hacia el lecho del río seco y esperará por los enemigos, mientras tanto los demás iremos por la zona del sur para un enfrentamiento con el enemigo, si todo va según lo planeado, luego emprenderemos una retirada hasta donde se encuentra Dan, y cuando estén a menos de 1000 metros el Panther atacará eliminándolos uno por uno si es que los Panzer I C no detectan más enemigos por el norte en ese caso, nuestra estrategia cambiará hacia la zona norte.

Sarek: si el enemigo viene por la zona norte, ¿Qué haremos?

Alfred: en ese caso la mitad atravesará el rio seco para flanquear al enemigo mientras que el Panther y los Panzer III defienden la zona.

Eli: Entendido

Max: OK

Alfred: estamos cerca de llegar al punto de separación, a todos les deseo buena suerte.

Los vehículos se fueron separando poco a poco, los Panzer I C se dirigieron al norte hacia las dunas, el Panther llegó hasta el lecho del río y se detuvo ahí, mientras que los demás siguieron su camino hasta la zona rocosa, al ser una zona muy amplia de casi 7 kilómetros, Alfred había optado por una operación por tres flancos, usando a los Panzer I C como distractores de los Carro Veloce, y usar el Panther para acabarlos desde la distancia, fuera de su rango de tiro, pues con las habilidades de Dan no sería ningún problema.

Dan: Panther en posición y camuflado, estamos listos.

Alfred: Entendido

Karl: y pensar que tuvimos que usar tanques ligeros para este encuentro, porque no pudimos acondicionar más tanques para este clima aparte de la Pantera

Max: Es todo lo que pudimos hacer, después de todo nos encontramos solos en este encuentro, ni el consejo estudiantil, ni los clubes de mecánica nos apoyaron con mano de obra a nuestro pequeño club.

Eli: Además tenemos suficientes tanques para un encuentro de 15, pero al no tener suficientes miembros tuvimso que solicitar un encuentro 10 contra 10; aunque os Panzer I C son perfectos ya que su tripuacion solo es de 2 personas

Max: No solo eso recuerda es uno de los vehículos más rápidos de su clase, solamente los Chaffee pueden igualarlo en velocidad

Toki: pero aun así tiene razón yo hubiera preferido haber traído un cromwell

Dan: pero no teníamos tiempo para condicionarlos

Alfred: No se quejen ahora, debemos encontrar la solución con lo que tenemos ahora recuerden la promesa del consejos estudiantil si ganamos la división industrial nos ayudará con la fabricación de proyectiles a nuestra preferencia, con APCR y HEAT, podremos retar a academias mucho más grandes.

Max: Aunque conseguimos el club de Senshado, no recibimos mucho apoyo del Buque Escuela, todavía nadie cree en nosotros y debemos hacer nosotros mismos las reparaciones de nuestros tanques y su acondicionamiento aun cuando nuestra escuela se especializa en eso.

Ace: Era de esperarse solo somos un grupo de Jovenés intentado romper estereotipoaaahh…..

Sarek:…

Ace: ¡Diablos Miguel! ¡Conduce bien!

Max: Tengan cuidado en las dunas los Panzer I pueden volcarse y no son carros Veloce para darles la vuelta tan fácil

Toki: Tranquilo aquí me encargo yo

Sarek: Bueno comandante ¿así era como tenías en mente al club de Senshado?

Alfred: No… es mejor de lo que me imaginaba…

Mientras los comandantes seguían conversando por la radio, Alfred tenía un momento de melancolía y nostalgia debido a las palabras de Alfred; en aquel momento los recuerdos de hace un año invadieron su mente cuando todavía intentaba crear el club…

RECHAZADO.

Escrito en mayúsculas que cubrían toda el área del papel.

RECHAZADO.

Escrito en un rojo tan intenso que atravesaba la hoja de lado a lado.

RECHAZADO.

El mensaje era claro, la petición para la creación de un club había sido infructuosa. Otra vez.

Alfred: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Wetzel: Ya hemos hablado esto, Alfred. No tienes nada de lo necesario para formar un club, no tienes los miembros mínimos necesarios, no tienes un lugar para practicar, no tienes tanques, los cuales el presupuesto escolar no puede costear para algo con tan poco futuro.

Alfred: ¿Qué acaso no es el trabajo del presidente del consejo estudiantil apoyar a los alumnos a alcanzar su máximo potencial?

Yejide: Lo es, y también lo es asegurar el funcionamiento correcto de nuestra institución así como que tengamos recursos para comprar los alimentos de la cafetería, los materiales de los maestros y todos los recursos más que se requieren para mantener una escuela a flote. Literalmente hablando. Y según como dices aquí, el potencial que se explotara tu club es y cito: "Dispararnos los unos a los otros con tanques y divertirnos"

Alfred: Esta bien, está bien, pero, ¿si consigo todo lo que me piden aceptaran el proyecto?

Lisay: Ya lo has dicho antes, pero aquí estamos todavía como el primer día. Solo tú, ningún tanque, ningún lugar de práctica y- Oh mira, al menos ya tienes dos miembros más para esta idea tuya.

Wetzel: Aun así, no tienes a nadie que haya practicado Senshado antes, no tienes nada para que esto llegue a buen puerto. Escúchame Alfred, si consigues todas esas cosas podremos dar luz verde a este proyecto y recibiremos recursos adicionales para los materiales que necesites, combustible, munición, repuestos, incluso se nos asignara una maestra que servirá de tutora del club, ningún otro tipo de club se libra de tener que conseguir un maestro tutor por su propia cuenta.

Alfred: ¡Muy bien, esta vez sí será la buena!

Wetzel: Alfred –grita el presidente para evitar que Alfred deje el salón con tanta prisa- sigue intentando amigo, somos una escuela con énfasis en mecánica, un tanque habrá por ahí en algún lugar, así sea en partes. Pero recuerda, tienes hasta el viernes de esta semana para presentar un club, y será tu última oportunidad, estas en segundo año, el próximo te graduaras, y ya no importara si presentas algo, porque no podrás estar aquí para hacer parte del mismo.

…

Ace: ¿Crees que habrá suerte esta vez?

Sarek: No.

Ace: ¿Qué? ¿¡Cómo pude decir eso sin más!?

Sarek: Dos nombres más no cambiaran nada.

Ace: Eso crees tú, pero esta vez todo saldrá bien, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Sarek: …

Ace: Tu silencio me irrita, sabes.

Sarek: A ti todo te irrita.

Ace: Así pues-

La apertura de la puerta del salón del consejo estudiantil pone fin al pequeño debate entre Sarek y Ace, el silencio que los absorbe es rápidamente traído abajo por las primeas palabras que escuchan al salir.

Alfred: Bueno muchachos, no hubo suerte.

La mirada, la sonrisa, las palabras que quieren escapar de la boca de Sarek, son todo demasiado para Ace.

Ace: No te atrevas a decirlo, no te atrevas a decir "Te lo dije", porque no volverás a casa de una sola pieza.

Sarek: Ninguna palabra debe ser mencionada, porque sobran.

…

La caminata al patio de la escuela no es muy extensa, pero se siente eterna para los tres amigos. No es la primera vez que caminan desde la oficina del consejo estudiantil, pero siempre lo han hecho por lo misma razón.

Una vez están bajo el árbol que siempre utilizan para descansar en los descansos, mientras esperan el timbre para su siguiente clase, Alfred los pone al día en los requerimientos para crear al club.

Ace: Así que necesitamos gente, tanques, un lugar de práctica y experiencia. ¡Solo necesitamos todo lo que requiere el club!

Sarek: Eso no es cierto, el tutor viene de regalo.

Los crujidos de los nudillos de Ace aumentan la ya alta temperatura del patio durante el soleado y calurosos día, mientras que su mirada se centra en Sarek.

Ace: Ya estuvo, yo si te doy.

Sarek: Recuerda, el 01 defiende al mundo, el mundo defiende al 01- Dice Sarek mientras señala su bufanda.

Ace: Nunca me dejaras olvidar eso, ¿cierto?

Alfred: Nadie te dejara olvidar eso, Ace. La próxima no apuestes que el perdedor es el sirviente del otro una partida de astucia naval. Al menos Sarek nunca te ha echado eso en cara, y nunca te ha pedido nada fuera del otro mundo.

Ace: Lo tendré en cuenta para la revancha. Aun así, tal vez podamos conseguir el lugar de práctica, pero los tanques y la experiencia, esos no crecen en los árboles. Eso sin contar la gente, si no fuera porque todos aquí son un montón de sensibles, ¿desde cuándo los tanques son cosa de niñas?

Tal vez los de primer año quieran unirse y alguna nueva estudiante pudo haber practicado Senshado antes de llegar aquí.

Sarek: Es posible, sabemos que unas chicas de nuestra generación lo hicieron, pero ya se decidieron a no jugarlo más.

Alfred: Si lo que dicen es cierto solo nos quedan los tanques. Pero ya llevamos un año en esta escuela y no hemos visto nada remotamente parecido a un tanque. Y solo tenemos una semana para hallarlo.

El silencio se cierne sobre los tres amigos mientras cada uno vuelve a su comida, su rutina es la misma de siempre, comer, estudiar, despedirse mientras cada uno se dirige a su casa, todo eso con una pequeña conversación aquí y allá.

Alfred: ¿Hicieron la tarea de historia?

Sarek: No perturbes el silencio con tales blasfemias.

Alfred: Ok, ok, es solo que hoy se siente más pesado, sabes, el silencio.

Ace: De que hablas, ¿Qué no escuchas ese ruido? Suena como si estuvieran matando gatos.

Las miradas cuestionantes de Alfred y Sarek dan claridad acerca de su respuesta.

Ace: Solo créanme en esta, ustedes saben que yo tengo oído supersónico y vista de halcón.

Alfred: No se dé que hablas, Ace. Sarek y yo no escuchamos anda.

Sarek: Tú no oyes nada, ciertamente suena como si estuvieran matando gatos, pero es música.

Ace: Eso sin contar el motor qu-

?: ¡PISALO A FONDO, CONDUCTOR. Y FRENA UN POCO CUANDO LLEGUEMOS AL PATIO!

Fueran las únicas palabras que pudieron oír Alfred y sus amigos antes de que 14 toneladas de acero chocaran contra el suelo a escasos 5 metros de ellos.

Alfred, Ace y Saek: ¡SANTA MADRE!- Gritaron los tres mientras se ponían a cubierto tras la cosa más cercana que pudieran encontrar, todo mientras se intentaban hacer zancadilla para dejar señuelo, así no podrán seguir al resto.

Frente a ellos, estaba una bestia de lentos movimientos un-

Ace: Es un Crusier… ¡Es un Crusier Mk II!

Alfred: Oh Señor, ese es el nombre de mi ejecutor. ¡Que así sea entonces, no me arrepiento de nada!

Sarek. Alfred, abre los ojos.

Alfred: No quiero ver mi muerte, no quiero ver la sangre. Chicos, díganle a mi madre que la amo, y a mi hermano que ni siquiera en la muerte le permito entrar en mi cuarto. Fue un placer conocerlos a ustedes y-

Ace: ¡Cállate, Alfred! Si sigues así seré yo quien te mate.

Finalmente convencido por la amenaza de Ace, Alfred abrió los ojos para contemplar el vehículo que ahora avanza lentamente frente a ellos.

Alfred: Eso…eso e-e-es un…

Ace: Si mi amigo, es un tanque Cruiser Mk II. Construido por los británicos en la segunda guerra mundial, entro en servicio en 1940. Armado con un cañon QF de 2 libras y dos ametralladoras, una Vickers en la torreta y una BESA en la parte baja del casco, por eso es…

Sarek: ¿Estas bien, Alfred?

Alfred: Lo estoy, gracias. Lo que no se es como se siente Ace, solo míralo.

Mientras que seguía comentando datos acerca del tanque, Ace, no se hacía más que moverse alrededor del inmenso vehículo, hablando acerca de su capacidad de munición, su octanaje, cuantos caballos de fuerza tenía y porque se retiró de servicio así como el sistema de sonido integrado en el casco del vehículo, que estaba llenando el patio de la escuela con música, robándose así todas las ojos y oídos.

Ace: Eso no está bien, ningún tanque tenía sistema de sonido.

?: Muy cierto, ningún tanque _tenía_.

La voz que se escucha por encima del tanque es claramente de un hombre, aproximadamente de la edad de Alfred y sus camaradas, pero era difícil juzgar más cuando su rostro está cubierto con una camisa como si fueran unos terroristas.

Pero no estaba solo, sentados en la torreta del tanque había dos figuras más, todas cubriendo sus caras, pero uno de ellos, parecía llevar una especie de collar con una cosa roja colgando del mismo.

?: ¿De verdad crees que esto sea buena idea? Sacar nuestro proyecto así en medio del patio escolar?

?: No, no lo creo, pero ya lo hicimos. ¡Conductor, lento pero seguro, le daremos la vuelva al bloque y regresaremos al garaje!

Maestro: ¡Oigan, ustedes, ¿qué creen que hacen? Apaguen esa música, ese tanque también y vengan aquí!

?: Olvida lo que te dije, Conductor. ¡SACANOS DE AQUI!

?: ¿Olvido lo de lento, lo de seguro o ambos?

?: ¡No me importa, mientras no mates a nadie y no nos atrapen está bien por mí!

Con esas últimas palabras el tanque acelera a máxima velocidad mientras esquiva cualquier cosa en su camino para rodear el bloque principal, todo con un maestro persiguiéndolo, pero al final de día las orugas cubren más terreno más rápido.

Sarek: ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Alfred: Que encontramos el tanque que necesitamos.

Ace: Qué dices, esa chatarra, ¿quién demonios modifica una pieza histórica para agregarlo unos altavoces?, nunca aceptare algo así en un equipo de Senshado.

Alfred: Te entiendo, Ace. Pero no es el momento para ponerse caprichosos. Una oportunidad nos cayó del cielo, y debemos tomarla.

Ace: Esta bien, está bien, pero que mantengan sus modificaciones al mínimo si se llegan a unir al equipo.

Alfred: De acuerdo, vayamos a hablar con ellos, ¿alguno sabe quiénes eran?

Ace, Sarek: *Silencio*

Alfred: Pero es que no se nos da una.

Wetzel: Es chistoso que lo digas, Alfred.

Alfred: Señor presidente y el consejo estudiantil, ¿qué hacen aquí?

Wetzel: Escuchamos acerca de un tanque causando caos en el patio y vinimos a ver que pasaba.

Yejide: La verdad es que veníamos con intención de capturarte a ti y a tus amigos con las manos en la masa para detener esta locura con los tanques de una vez por todas, solo es más gasto innecesario de dinero.

Lisay: Vamos, Yeji. No seas así, la verdad es que no alegra que no fueran ustedes.

Alfred: Gracias, supongo.

Wetzel: Al parecer todo se ha calmado, nosotros volvemos a la oficina y ustedes deberían ir a cazar tanques, les recomiendo hacerlo como un Jagdpanzer, de lejos y con bajo perfil.

Yejide: Presidente, por favor no los motive más.

Wetzel: De que hablas Yeji, ¿Qué acaso no es el trabajo del presidente del consejo estudiantil apoyar a los alumnos a alcanzar su máximo potencial?- menciona Wetzel mientras le guiña el ojo a Alfred y sus amigos- Nosotros nos despedimos, mucha suerte chicos.

Y con esas palabras el consejo estudiantil se retiró de la misma forma en la que apareció.

Ace: Como un Jagdpanzer, curioso, no sabía que el presidente sabía de tanques.

Sarek: Creo que nadie lo imaginaba siquiera.

*RING*

El sonido del timbre pone fin toda la situación, mientras los tres se dirigen a los salones respectivos pata tomar sus clases.

Cuando el día escolar termina los tres amigos se despiden una vez como hacen siempre y parten cada uno por su ruta después de acordar buscar a los tanquistas misteriosos el día siguiente.

…

Al llegar a su pequeña habitación en el portaviones, Alfred decide tomar la poca información que tiene para reducir los posibles candidatos o lugares donde buscar. El lugar no es impactante por fuera ni por dentro, un cuarto sencillo con baño y una cocina conforman las habitaciones del lugar, mientras que cerca de la entrada se puede hallar un pequeño armario y cerca de la cama un escritorio.

…

Alfred: Esta oportunidad es única, no podemos darnos el lujo de perderla pero, ¿dónde empezamos buscando?

Buscando entre todas sus cosas toma la hoja de papel que presento con el club y un lápiz, luego toma asiento en su escritorio y empieza a escribir toda la información que pueda utilizar como pista.

Alfred: Obviamente son alumnos de la escuela, sus uniformes lo demuestra además 3 de ellos son hombres, pero no sabemos nada del conductor. Sus voces eran ciertamente nuevas, al menos para mí, y dudo mucho que alguien así hubiera pasado desapercibido si hubiera entrado con nosotros. Tienen que ser estudiantes de primer año, pero no es como si fueran pocos los nuevos alumnos.

Alfred intenta recordar cada cosa que pueda de los eventos del día buscando cualquier cosa que lo acerque más, dedicando finalmente toda su tarde a eso.

Alfred: Ya es de noche y no se mucho más acerca de ellos, tendremos que buscar en los bloques de primer año o cerca de ahí, tal vez preguntar a algunos de los nuevos alumnos *suspiro* Luego debo buscar un lugar de práctica y esperar que una alumna de las de primer año conozca algo de Senshado y esté dispuesta a unírsenos. Dejare así por hoy, supongo que mañana nos encargaremos de eso.

…

Al día siguiente la vida de Alfred y sus amigos empieza igual, una ducha rápida, un desayuno mal cocinado, y una marcha apresurada para no llegar tarde a clases, a pesar de vivir cerca de la escuela su capacidad para dormir está por encima de su deseo no llegar tarde.

Alfred: Otra vez a tiempo, por nada.

Jadeando detrás de él llegan Ace y Sarek, aunque el primero apenas y parece inmutado por la marcha que llevaban.

Ace: Bueno, al menos aún tenemos cinco minutos para respirar.

Mientras se dirigen hacía los salones, Alfred comenta a sus compañeros la única decisión clara que pudo obtener la noche anterior.

Ace: Así que primer año, suena bien.

Sarek: Así que era cierto, Ace. Te gustan jovencitos.

Las carcajadas de Alfred y las amenazas de Ace dan inicio oficial al día que aun los queda por delante.

…

Una vez llega el descanso los tres se dirigen a los salones de primer año esperando hallar algo.

Sarek: Debimos suponer que esto no saldría bien, todos tenemos descanso al mismo tiempo.

Ace: Y que lo digas, nunca hallaremos a nadie aquí, deberíamos irnos y buscar un lugar donde podremos practicar, un tanque no podrá esconderse de nosotros por siempre.

Alfred: Lo hizo por un año, Ace. Es ahora o nunca, preguntemos a esa pareja que aún está aquí, algo deberán saber.

El grupo al que Alfred se refería apenas salía del salón y se dirigían al patio principal.

Alfred: ¡Oigan, ustedes! –Son las palabras que detiene al grupo de estudiantes de primer año- Mi nombre es Alfred Ackerman y estos son mis amigos, Ace y Sarek, somos de segundo año.

Ace: Hola.

Sarek: Un placer.

Alfred: Nos preguntábamos si saben algo acerca de los alumnos que montaron ese tanque ayer en el patio.

Alumna: Esos idiotas, ¿quién en su sano juicio modifica una pieza histórica para ponerle altavoces? Si yo hubiera hecho algo así cuando estaba en el equipo infantil de mi pueblo me hubieran expulsado.

Ace: Te entiendo, mujer. Como hacen algo así, el trabajo de restauración era tan bueno, si no fuera por eso, me dan ganas de darles una lección acerca de como reparar y restaurar un tanque.

Alumna: Lo sé, cuando vayas a hacerlo me dices y nos robamos su tanque, aún recuerdo como manejar un Crusier. Es un poco complicado por el tamaño, pero con un buen equipo es hasta mejor que un tanque pesado todo se hace más rápido.

Alumno 2: Oye, Eli. Te espero en el patio, para cuando acabes de hablar con tu nuevos taque-amigos.

Eli: Muy chistoso, Anko. No te olvides de colocarte bloqueador para que- cambiando su postura y sus gestos Eli hace la mejor imitación de una madre que puede- mi bebe no se queme.

Los cachetes rojos de Anko, resaltan demasiado por su piel blanca, mientras que Alfred, Ace y Sarek miran al joven, diciéndole con los ojos, _"¿Mi bebe no se queme?"._

Anko: ¡Agh! Recuérdame nunca presentarle mi madre a nadie más, jamás.

Eli: No prometo nada. En fin chicos, no sabemos nada de quienes eran los que manejaban el tanque, pero si nos enteramos de algo serán los primero en saber. Por cierto, mi nombre es Elizabeth y este fantasma aquí es Anko.

Anko: Mucho gusto.

Elizabeth: Adiós chicos, disfruten su descanso.

Alfred, Ace Y Sarek: Nos vemos.

Sarek: ¿Se dieron cuenta de eso?- Menciona Sarek cuando Elizabeth y Anko están lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharlos hablar.

Alfred: De qué, de su amor por los tanques o su copa, porque creo que era un D.

Sarek: Creí que era Ace a quien le gustaban jóvenes.

Alfred: Yo no se los estaba mirando, es que…bueno tú sabes, resaltan y eso.

Ace: Descuida, Alfed. Si el FBI pregunta yo no sé nada.

Alfred: JA JA JA, mejor dejemos esto y sigamos buscando, no queda mucho tiempo del descanso.

Ace: Seguramente podría encontrarlos por su voz si no fuera por ese ruido, es como si estuvieran matando gatos.

Alfred: *Silencio*

Sarek: *Silencio*

Tres miradas intercambiadas y dos segundos son testigos de un debate silencioso acerca de como suena cuando matan gatos, todo para concluir en un grito que resuena en cada corredor de la Preparatoria Técnica Mixta San Francisco.

Alfred: ¡Maldita sea, Ace. Dirige el camino!

…

En toda su vida los tres muchachos jamás habían corrido con tanta velocidad y motivación, pero todos los días despertándose tarde y corriendo para llegar a la Preparatoria a tiempo no habían sido en vano.

Giros cerrados en los corredores, esquives de último minuto para evitar chocar con las demás personas y saltos sobre las escaleras, cada paso era más importante que el anterior. Porque cada paso los acercaba más a su sueño, a su objetivo, si esta vez no lograban fundar el club, ya nunca lo harían.

Ace podría ser un hombre fácilmente irritable y muchas veces un poco despistado y optimista, pero sus oídos y ojos estaban más afinados que los del ser humano común y su velocidad era, ciertamente, de envidiar. Eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de sus amigos mientras intentaban mantenerle el paso.

Ace: ¡Estamos cerca, no se queden atrás, muchachos!

Alfred: ¡Muy bien, muy bien, la hora ha llegado!

Sarek: ¡Pero cálmense un poco, no creo que pueda mantener esto!

Alfred: ¡Es hora de que demuestres que el 01 defiende al mundo, y por encima de todo, nuestro mundo y nuestro club!

Sarek: ¡JA!, ¡ya rugiste león!

El bloque de cultura no es el más grande de la Preparatoria San Francisco, pero rodearlo tomaría demasiado, y el tiempo del descanso se acababa poco a poco, una vez ese timbre sonara toda pista se habría perdido acerca de los estudiantes que tenían el tanque y certeza no había acerca de si tendrían otra oportunidad como esta.

Era la primera vez que escuchaban esa canción en los 6 meses que deberían llevar los alumnos de primer año en el colegio, eso sin contar que nunca antes la habían oído. Era ahora o nunca.

Ace: ¡Solo debemos atravesar el bloque de cultura y llegar a los talleres de mecánica, de ahí proviene la música!

Como todo bloque dedicado a las culturas y las artes, este bloque estaba lleno de exposiciones artísticas, esculturas, pinturas en todas las paredes, pisos y techos, además de estudiantes ensayando sus instrumentos, grupos de teatro teniendo pequeñas prácticas en los corredores e incluso el club de poesía decidió reunirse a escribir un poco en el tiempo libre, todos ellos y todo eso ubicado en el corredor principal que atravesaba el bloque.

Ace: ¡Al diablo con esto no nos queda tiempo!- Y con estas palabras Ace, tomo las escaleras al segundo piso.

Lamentablemente sus dos amigos no pensaron lo mismo y se vieron forzados a saltar por encima de personas, perturbar sonatas de Beethoven y disculparse por casi arruinar pinturas dignas de museo, eso sin contar los varios jarrones de la dinastía quien-sabe-que ubicados por todo el bloque.

Sarek: ¡Cuidado, Alfred!

El sonido llego a los oídos de Alfred, pero sus reacciones no fueron lo suficientemente rápidas. Para cuando se percató se estaba dando de cara con una escultura de un hombre elevando su brazo con un martillo sostenido en su mano, listo para martillar la tierra bajo él y reformarla a su gusto, o eso creía Alfred que dijo el artista el día que la escultura fue puesta por primera vez en exposición, aproximadamente un año atrás.

Alfred: ¡Ah, demonios!

El grito de Alfred fue solamente silenciado por el bullicio en el cual se convirtió el bloque de cultura cuando todos aquellos presentantes vieron como la bella estatua se aproximaba al suelo a rápida velocidad para romperse en miles pedazos, o al menos así debió ser.

La frenética danza entre la estatua y Alfred parecía sacada de una caricatura, él intentaba evitar ser aplastado, expulsado y a la vez crear su club mientras que la construcción de mármol tallado solo se dejaba llevar por los torpes movimientos de Alfred y las leyes de la física.

El equilibrio dejo inevitablemente a Alfred y este se precipito al suelo junto con la estatua una vez más, pero esta vez la ayuda de Sarek no se hizo esperar, sosteniendo la estatua para evitar que cayera a toda velocidad.

Alfred termino su infructuoso descenso hacia el suelo pero sin kilogramos de mármol extra cayendo sobre él.

Lo primero que sintió una vez estaba en el piso fue la fría mirada de la estatua sobre él y la voz de Sarek gritándole.

Sarek: ¡Ponte en pie hombre y ayúdame a levantar esto, ya te recostaras cuando todo esto haya acabado!

Alfred: ¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo? …Si, si aguanta ahí, ya la tengo.

Entre los dos el peso de la estatua se hizo insignificante y la pieza de arte regreso a su posición sin un solo rasguño, pero con una historia más a su nombre. "La danza del hombre y el mármol" sería conocida aquella situación en los años por venir o así la llamo el club de poesía cuando escribió una prosa acerca de ese día.

Mientras que Alfred y Sarek hacían historia escolar y bailaban con estatuas, Ace se hallaba corriendo libremente por el segundo piso del bloque, aunque estaba más vacío que el conglomerado de artes que era el primero no estaba libre del todo.

Los movimientos de Ace fueron rápidos y precisos al evadir a la gente, sus ojos se hallaban fijados en los talleres de mecánica y sus oídos solo escuchaban la guitarra, la batería y el ritmo que definían la canción.

Ace: Tal vez su intro parezca una masacre de animalitos, pero se vuelve una buena tonada a medida que avanza.

Una vez llego a las escaleras ubicadas al otro lado del bloque, Ace descendió por el pasamano como si de un tobogán se tratara, solo para mirar atrás cuando volvió al primer piso y ver a sus dos amigos acercándose a él.

Una vez atravesado el bloque de cultura, el trayecto restante era insignificante, solo debían ubicar el salón correcto, lo cual sería fácil si no fuera porque la canción que venían siguiendo todo este tiempo había llegado a su fin.

Los talleres de mecánica, un bloque entero dedicado al énfasis técnico de la Preparatoria, aquí era donde se daban las clases básicas en varios ámbitos de mecánica y similares, además era el sitio de reunión para los clubes dedicados a este tipo de cosas, estudios eléctricos, dibujo técnico, física aplicada básica, manejo de maquinaria, entre otros.

El bloque no era pequeño, no estaba vacío y el tiempo del descanso estaba en su límite.

Alfred: Ace, ¿hacia dónde?

Ace: No lo sé, Alfred. El eco provenía de este bloque, pero el salón no lo tengo claro.

Alfred: Diablos, de acuerdo todos, pasaremos de salón en salón lo más rápido posible y-

?: Primero sacan el proyecto al patio y casi nos meten en problemas a todos los del club y ahora no se callan cuando les pido un poco de silencio para practicar la guitarra, yo sé que la canción que les mostré es buena y todo pero tampoco para que la reproduzcan con tanto volumen. Cuando sea el presidente del club les pondré un tatequieto a los 4.

Alfred: ¡Oye tú, chico! Estas hablando de la canción que suena como si mataran gatos al principio, la que tocaba el tanque que apareció en el patio ayer, ¿cierto?

Las palabras frenaron en seco al chico que venía caminando por el corredor el cual cargaba un estuche de guitarra en su espalda, mientras dirigió la mirada a quienes lo llamaron dijo.

?: ¿Tanque?, ¿cuál tanque?

Alfred: Tú sabes, el que salió ayer por todo el patio.

?: No sé de qué hablas amigo, creo que estás perdido.

Alfred: En serio, no sabes de-

?: ¡La del maestro, hacele la del maestro!

El chico que caminaba por el corredor sintió como su corazón se acomodaba en su cuello y le retenía la respiración. " _Tal vez no oyeron nada, tal vez no los reconozcan,"_ pensó él.

Ace: ¡Alfred, esa es la voz de ayer!

 _"Oh, no,"_ mientras el muchacho intentaba pensar algo para distraerlo a los tres estudiantes que estaban frente, Alfred dijo.

Alfred: Muy bien, Ace. Nos vemos, chico, pero tenemos prisa.

Y con eso Alfred, Ace y Sarek se pusieron marcha otra vez siguiendo los gritos que provenían del club de automovilismo. De la misma forma, el muchacho que estaba en los corredores tomo su celular rápidamente y marco un numero lo más rápido que pudo.

¿: Ho-

?: Looney, unos estudiantes se dirigen al salón y están buscando a los que salieron ayer en el tanque. Seguramente los envió el consejo estudiantil

Looney: ¡Qué! Agh. Gracias, Max. Ya nos encargaremos de ellos. Dejaremos caer las llaves del garaje donde los guardamos por la ventana, crees que puedas recogerlas y esconderlas, por si algo.

Max: Muy bien, nos vemos en la tarde, porque tenemos que discutir esto.

Looney: Está bien, está bien. Pero cálmate, ellos saldrán de aquí con las manos vacías.

Max: De acuerdo, confió en ustedes.

Looney: Por favor, cuándo te hemos dado razones para dudar de nosotros, ¿eh?

Max: *Silencio*

Looney: Pero no seas así- dice Looney con un tono burlesco y sarcástico- es que ya no me tienes confianza, cariñito.

Max: *Silencio*

Looney: Ya estuvo, soltamos las llaves, ¿mejor?

Max: Mejor

Con eso la llamada llega a su fin, mientras tanto en el salón del club automovilístico 4 muchachos se preparaban para dar una actuación que definiría el futuro de su pequeño proyecto, todo mientras escuchaban los pasos que se acercaban por el corredor.

Looney: Muy bien gente- dice Looney mientras dirige la mirada a sus tres compañeros en el salón, mientras dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios- hora de demostrar que somos mitad caballeros, mitad bohemios y embusteros.

Esas fueron las pocas palabras que se lograron mencionar en el salón antes de que la perilla de la puerta empezara a girar.

…


	3. Nos Roban!

Capitulo 3 Buscando Aliados -Parte 2- Nos Roban!

Alfred: ¿¡Dónde está, dónde está el tanque!?

La rapidez y escandalo con los que Alfred y sus amigos entraron en el salón no hizo más que causar eco en el aula y atrajo la atención de los únicos estudiantes en ella además de los recién llegados.

Ace: Aquí no hay nada, solo un montón de carros normales, ni siquiera armados o blindados.

Alfred: No importa, miren bien tiene que haber algo por aquí.

Looney: Disculpa, amigo, ¿podemos ayudarte con algo?

Los tres estudiantes de segundo grado dirigieron su atención al lugar de salón del cual provenía la voz, todo lo que vieron allí fue un grupo de cuatro estudiantes de la Preparatoria, los cuales no habían visto antes, tres de ellos sentados alrededor de una mesa que tenía sobre si un tablero de ajedrez donde se estaba llevando a cabo una partida y el cuarto de ellos estaba recostado en la única ventana abierta en todo el taller.

Por su parte, Sarek. Se dirigió a la ventana con intención de tomar un poco de aire, la carrera que habían recorrido no había sido fácil o corta.

Alfred: Oh, hola, no los notamos ahí, venimos con prisa.

Looney: Pudimos verlo, pero eso no explica qué hacen aquí o quiénes son, porque si no me equivoco no son miembros del club de automovilismo.

Alfred: Cierto, mi nombre es Alfred Ackerman, estos dos son mis amigos, Ace y Sarek, somos de segundo año.

Looney: Muy bien, estos aquí son Danilo- dijo mientras señalaba al más bajo de todos en la habitación en el momento, de piel teñida por el sol y con indicios de barba en su rostro y que se hallaba sentado en el escritorio que sostenía el tablero de ajedrez.

Danilo por su parte solo asintió su cabeza al ser mencionado.

Looney: Santiago, aunque todos lo llamamos Mono, por obvias razones- fueron sus palabras al referirse a quien perfectamente podría ser confundido con un europeo, cabello mono y zarco, el cual se hallaba recostado en una de las ventanas del club.

Mono: Hola.

Looney: Este de aquí es Torres- menciono mientras señalaba a quien aún sostenía una pieza de ajedrez en su mano, de contextura rígida con ojos algo más grandes que los del humano común.

Torres: Mucho gusto- fueron sus palabras mientras dibujaba una amigable sonrisa en su rostro.

Looney: Y a mí pueden llamarme Looney- dice mientras se señala a sí mismo, delgado, de pelo corto, siendo el más alto de los cuatro- los cuatro somos de primer año.

Ace: Looney, ¿de dónde es ese nombre?

Looney: Es un apodo, mi nombre es irrelevante en el gran esquema de las cosas, pero significa loco o raro en inglés; ve tú a saber porque me lo pusieron. De todos modos, ¿por qué están aquí?

Alfred: Veras, estamos en busca del tanque que apareció ayer en el patio en las horas del descanso, así como de su tripulación. Y tenemos razones para creer que pueden ser ustedes o que al menos saben algo.

Los cuatro compañeros se miraron los unos a los otros antes de dirigirle una mirada sorprendida a Alfred.

Looney: Ya veo, me imagino que tienes algo para soportar esas afirmaciones.

Alfred: La música que provenía de este bloque era la misma que sonaba ayer cuando apareció el tanque, eso sin contar que sus voces son bastante similares a las de la tripulación.

Looney: ¿Eso es todo? No es por sonar grosero ni nada, pero no tienes nada que puedo relacionarnos con lo que paso ayer. La música que escuchamos es una lista de reproducción de cientos de canciones, solo fue una coincidencia, y no es como si nos conociéramos de antes para que puedan diferenciar nuestras voces tan bien.

Ace: Qué dices hombre, no pongas en duda mi capacidad auditiva, porque fui capaz de escuchar esa canción desde los salones de primer año, diferenciar unas voces no es nada comparado con eso.

Looney: No sé ustedes, pero muchas veces me ha pasado que he escuchado voces cuando voy por la calle, antiguos conocidos o simplemente como si alguien me llamará, pero nunca ha sido tal el caso, ¿por qué para ti sería diferente?

Ace: Dices eso porque nunca has sido testigo de lo que puedo ver o escuchar.

Looney: Mayor razón para no creerte.

Alfred: De acuerdo, pero, ¿qué hay de la música?, es la primera vez que escuchamos esa canción en el tiempo que llevamos aquí, y escucharla en dos días consecutivos.

El silencio que siguió fue corto, tanto que si no prestaras atención no lo habrías notado.

Danilo: Es una canción muy buena, es la primera vez que nosotros la reproducimos desde que la escuchamos ayer en el patio.

La mirada de Looney, Torres y Mono se dirigieron a Danilo rápidamente, solo para regresar con Alfred y sus amigos.

Looney: Ciertamente, además que la agregamos a una lista de reproducción de cientos de canciones, que sonara justo ahora es solo una coincidencia…como ya había mencionado. Por todo lo que sabemos, esa gente de ayer puede que ni siquiera fuera de aquí, tal vez echaron mano de unos uniformes y vinieron aquí a jugar con su tanque; yo ciertamente lo haría, menos posibilidades de ser descubiertos si causara algún accidente.

Ace: Oh por favor, eso es ridículo, nadie haría algo así.

Looney: Puedes afirmar algo así con certeza, puedes asegurarme que nadie lo haría, ¿mmm?

Ace: Bueno, no, pero-

Looney: Entonces estamos en el mismo canal, ciertamente nos gustaría echar mano de tal vehículo para examinarlo y desmontarlo, después de todo somos parte del club de automovilismo, pero esa oportunidad simplemente se nos escapa de las manos, ¿o acaso ves algún tanque en este taller?

Tanto Ace como Alfred se hallaron sin palabras antes los argumentos que se les presentaban, su evidencia parecía muy clara y segura, pero en realidad no tenían nada acerca del tanque y su tripulación, ¿podría ser que las personas dueñas del tanque ni siquiera fueran estudiantes del colegio? Si esa era la situación, entonces todo se había acabado, buscar un grupo de personas en una escuela ya era bastante difícil, ahora en todo un portaviones, sencillamente imposible.

*RING*

Looney: Bueno, e-e-e-e-e-eso es todo amigos, hora de volver a clase, pero necesitamos que ustedes salgan primero para poder cerrar el salón y devolver las llaves.

Alfred: Si, muy bien. De todas formas, si ven o saben algo acerca del tanque o la tripulación, ¿creen que puedan decirnos?

Looney: Tenlo por seguro, amigo. Serán los primeros en saber.

Con eso, Alfred, Ace y Sarek se retiraron para regresar a sus respectivos salones.

Ace: Así que, esto es todo, ¿no? Sin el tanque no tenemos nada.

Alfred: No podemos rendirnos tan fácil, aún nos quedan unos días semanas. Tal vez si….no se podríamos recorrer el portaviones buscando, o preguntarle a las personas…o….o

Sarek: O seguirle la pista a los dueños del tanque.

Alfred. O seguirle la pista a los dueños del tanque….espera un minuto, Sarek- dijo mientras sonreía y dirigía su mirada hacía Sarek.

Ace: Vamos, Sarek. ¿Qué tienes?

Sarek: Cuando me acerque a la ventana a tomar aire pude ver una figura alejarse de la misma y ese alguien llevaba una guitarra en su espalda.

Ace: ¿Y eso qué?

Sarek: Recuerdas al muchacho que encontramos en el corredor, el que venía quejándose de un proyecto y de sacarlo al patio.

Ace: Oh...Ohhhh.

Alfred: Bueno, entonces lo seguimos a él.

Sarek: No necesariamente.

Alfred: ¿Por qué no?

Sarek: Porque es más fácil seguir a cuatro que a uno.

Ace: ¿Los de primer año del club de automovilismo? Creo que quedo bastante claro que ellos no tienen nada.

Sarek: Tengo que estar en desacuerdo, pero no por sus palabras, el collar que tenía uno de ellos, qué acaso no lo notaron, tenía una especia de espada roja colgando de él. Y uno de los miembros de la tripulación del tanque tenía un collar con algo rojo colgando de él.

Alfred: Ja, bien jugado, Sarek. Este es el plan, cuando acaben las clases nos reuniremos rápido cerca de los salones de primer año y los seguiremos, como están las cosas seguramente se dirigirán donde está el tanque para asegurarse que todo esté bien.

Ace: Excelente, esta vez tendremos al tanque y a su tripulación.

Sarek: Pero no valdrá si nos castigan por llegar tarde a clases.

Alfred: Bien dicho, ¿creen poder correr de regreso?, antes de que nos cierren la puerta del salón.

Ace: Siempre listo.

Sarek: No es como si tuviéramos otra opción.

Con eso los tres amigos se vieron forzados a correr por los mismos caminos, solo que esta vez un poco más tranquilos porque los corredores se hallaban desocupados.

…

El día escolar había terminado, por tanto los estudiantes de la Preparatoria San Francisco se encontraban en sus respectivos caminos a casa, otros se dirigían a las actividades de los clubes y unos pocos permanecía cerca del colegio aun charlando entre sí.

En este último grupo se hallaban tres estudiantes de segundo grado, una vez el timbre sonó, Alfred, Ace y Sarek tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a los salones de primer año tan rápido como pudieron, los tres utilizaban sus uniformes, en especial sus chaquetas para cubrirse los rostros, incluso Sarek se había quitado su respectiva bufanda y la había ocultado en su maleta, cualquier cosa que los diferenciaría podría evitar que los guiaran hacía el tanque que tanto había buscado.

Ace: ¿Por qué tardan tanto en salir?

Sarek: Tal vez ya se fueron, puede que nos tardáramos mucho.

Alfred: No, aún deben estar aquí.

?: ¿Quíenes?

Alfred: Como que quienes, pues los dueños del tanqu-

Mientras la voz de Alfred se cortaba y dirigía su mirada a quien le había hablado, solo podía pensar en como había sido descubierto tan fácilmente, _"ahora nunca me dirán nada y serán más precavidos cada vez que-"_

Eli: Así que al final si los encontraron. Ven aquí Anko- son sus palabras mientras se acerca al oído de Anko y susurra- los tiene, a los que montaron el tanque en el patio.

Anko: ¡¿QU-

Elizabeth es rápida para poner una mano en la boca de Anko y un dedo en sus labios.

Eli: Así que, ¿quiénes son?

Alfred: Looney, Mono, Torres y Danilo.

Sarek: Tal vez haya otro más, uno que anda con una guitarra en su espalda.

Eli: Ese tendrá que ser Max, pero no me esperaría algo así de él.

Anko: Para mi tiene sentido, no son problemáticos pero si son bullosos, bueno, menos Max.

Eli: Aun así, no sabía que se interesaban en tanques. Entonces- dice mientras dirige su mirada a Alfred una vez más- ¿qué piensan hacer?

Alfred: Vamos a seguirlos, para que nos lleven donde sea que guarden el tanque.

Anko: Tendrán que apurarse porque ya se fueron.

Alfred. ¿¡Qué!? ¿Por dónde?

Anko: Acaban de bajar las escaleras hacía el primer piso.

Alfred: Muy bien, todos, en marcha.

Eli: Si, señor- son sus palabras mientras realiza un saludo militar y toma a Anko de la mano- muévete, Anko.

Las mejillas de Anko se enrojecen como un semáforo, tanto que las líneas rojas que adornan el cuello de su camisa se funden con su rostro.

Ace: ¿Estás seguro de esto, Alfred? Entre más gente venga más fácil será que nos vean.

Alfred: Tampoco tenemos tiempo para discutir acerca de si pueden venir o no.

Ace: Esta bien, pero si algo pasa no digas que no te lo advertí.

Alfred: Seguro, Ace. Seguro.

…

El seguimiento de Alfred y su pequeño grupo no podría clasificarse como bueno bajo ningún estándar. Pero son afortunados que aquellos a quienes siguen están demasiado ocupados charlando acerca de cientos de cosas como para notar que los están siguiendo.

Tras a abandonar la escuela el grupo se dirigió a una panadería, una tienda de videojuegos donde no compraron nada, además de parar un rato a ver un partido de futbol en una tienda de electrodomésticos, al menos tres de ellos, Looney solo se quedó sentado esperando para retomar la marcha.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Alfred no les quito un ojo de encima, cosa que no podía ser dicha de sus acompañantes, cada quien iba a lo suyo, Ace y Elizabeth se dedicaron a conversar de tanques como si no hubiera un mañana, mientras que Sarek, quien se había colocado la bufanda de nuevo, y Anko permanecían en silencio, mirando hacia el cielo, o cualquier cosa medianamente interesante que hubiera por el camino, para , debes en cuando, cruzar miradas y solamente asentirse el uno al otro.

Alfred: Menudo grupo tengo aquí- dijo, mientras se sonreía- Muy bien todos, ya que están en movimiento y esta vez parece que si van enserio.

Ace: Eso has dicho las otras tres veces, a este paso vamos a salir de las zonas residenciales del portaviones.

Eli: Tendría sentido que tuvieran los tanques lejos del pueblo, ¿no?

Ace: Bueno si, pero….agh, esto va para largo. Por mi está bien, pero- Ace se giró para quedar cara con Anko- ¿El bebe de mamá estará bien?

El pequeño grupo soltó un par de carcajadas mientras que Anko no pudo hacer más que mirar hacia otro lado con el tomate que ahora tenía por cara.

Anko: Muchas gracias, Eli. Y no, no hay ningún problema.

Eli: No te lo tomes tan enserio, es solo una broma, nada más.

La caminata siguió por mucho más tiempo, el colegio había terminado a las 2 de la tarde y ya había transcurrido una hora desde que partieron del colegio, tanto llevaban caminado que ya se encontraban en la zona rural del portaviones, un gran bosque, planicies y algunos claros marcaban el cambio de ambiente, todos resaltando a la vista por el brillante sol que se hallaba sobre ellos, mientras que el sonido de las olas al chocar con el portaviones le otorga un aire de calma a todo el lugar, y el olor de agua marina se mezcla con los aromas que dejaban ir las flores y plantas de la zona. Todo el paraje parecía un lugar diferente al portaviones, algo que no podría existir, pero ahí estaba y todos los que venían con Alfred, y él mismo, jamás había llegado a ver en su tiempo en el gran barco.

Sarek: Solo ahora me doy cuenta que apenas y nos hemos tomado el tiempo de conocer el lugar que llamamos hogar.

Eli: Y que lo digas, esto es precioso. Tal vez venga aquí a tomar aire todas las tardes, ¿qué dices, Anko? Anko. ¡Anko!

Anko: Eh…Perdón, es que me perdí viendo esto. Decías.

Eli: Nada, ya me has respondido.

Anko: Ahmm...De acuerdo.

Alfred, a diferencia de sus compañeros, no se encontraba contemplando el lugar, ya lo haría cuando tuviera su equipo de senshado, tal vez vendría aquí después para celebrar las victorias o pensar estrategias, pero ahora solo una cosa pasaba por su mente, y esa cosa era seguir a los de primer año.

Los cuatro estudiantes seguían su marcha y conversando animadamente, o eso venía haciendo. Alfred pudo notar que hace algunos metros se habían calmado y bajado el volumen de su voz, al igual que ponerse más precavidos, si no fuera por todas estas plantas, y el peculiar talento de Elizabeth y Anko para esconderse, ya los habrían visto.

Tras un minutos más, los estudiantes de primer año llegaron a una especie de bodega en medio de toda la naturaleza, el lugar tenía dos pisos, una gran puerta para el ingreso y salida de vehículos, así como una pequeña para las personas, además de tener, al menos, 3 ventanales grandes en cada lado, pero todos cubiertos con cortinas negras, de hecho, se podía ver que las luces interiores del lugar estaban encendidas. Los cuatro muchachos se acercaron a la puerta del lugar y tocaron; poco tiempo después y luego de escuchar algunos ruidos metálicos en el interior la puerta estaba abierta y al otro lado estaba-

Eli: Es Max, así que si estaba implicado en esto.

Tras una pequeña charla Looney entro al lugar seguido por sus compañeros.

Alfred: Nos acercaremos silenciosamente y buscaremos una forma de entrar, luego vamos a esperar a que el lugar este despejado para entrar y buscar el tanque.

Ace: No sería más fácil entrar y encararlos con el tanque tras ellos.

Alfred: Queremos que nos presten el tanque para fundar el club.

Ace: Si nos descubre ahora no crees que será lo mismo.

Alfred: Como venía diciendo, necesitamos que nos presten el tanque, pero primero necesitamos saber, con certeza, si lo tienen. Luego los convenceremos para que lo presten y podamos fundar el club.

Eli: ¿Fundar un club?

Ace: No te lo habíamos comentado, queremos fundar un club de senshado, pero el consejo estudiantil no nos lo permitirá mientras solo seamos tres los miembros y no tengamos ningún tanque, además de otras cosas.

Eli: Querrás decir 5 miembros, ¿no? Pensé que solo querían ver el tanque, pero esto es más emocionante de lo que esperaba.

Anko: Eli, yo-

Alfred: ¿Quieres decir que estas con nosotros?

Eli: Por supuesto, solo estoy en esta Preparatoria porque mi madre insistió, pero yo quería ir a Saunders o Kuromoire, un lugar donde seguir practicado senshado. Y Anko, Anko está conmigo en esta, ¿cierto?

Anko: De hecho-

Sarek: Con eso tenemos el mínimo de miembros necesarios.

Anko: Podrías decir eso pero, ¿acaso el senshado no es cosa solo de mujeres?

Sarek: Hace mucho tiempo que los hombres pueden practicar senshado, el manual fue cambiado para expresar eso al intentar ser imparcial en sexo o género, ser más inclusivo y esa cosas. Pero como nació siendo algo de mujeres las ligas masculinas fueran muy pocas e impopulares. Al final simplemente terminaron desapareciendo, y la gente olvido que no es solo una cosa de mujeres.

Anko: Si, pero tú hablas de ligas masculinas.

Ace: De hecho, es como las ligas profesionales de videojuegos, mujeres juegan con hombres como si nada, aunque ciertamente son muy pocas las chicas que participan, lo mismo pasa con el senshado, el manual también habla de esto, en cierta forma.

Alfred: Lo que Ace quiere decir es que, no especifica mucho, no niega ni afirma, así que como dicen, "El que calla otorga". Tal vez nos den algo de problemas, pero nosotros jugamos por las reglas… Más o menos.

Eli: Así que tendremos equipo de senshado.

Anko: Yo nunca dije que me uniría sabes.

Eli: No me dejaras sola en esto, ¿o si, Anko?- Eli deja salir las palabras mientras intenta poner la cara más tierna que puede.

Anko: Bueno…. Si lo pones así.

Eli: Muchas gracias, Anko- A la vez que lo dice, Eli, se abalanza sobre Anko y lo abraza, solo para hacerlo sonrojar.

Alfred: Parece que podemos acércanos ahora, todos atentos y listos para esconderse ante la menor señal.

…

A medida que Alfred y su pequeño equipo se acercaban al lugar pudieron escuchar como las voces y pasos al interior de la bodega se dirigían al segundo piso. Y como una discusión tomaba lugar arriba de ellos.

Alfred: Muy bien, esta es nuestra oportunidad, entramos, buscamos el tanque, nada más.

Todos los que venían con Alfred, asintieron. Uno a uno, fueron ingresando a la bodega por una ventana abierta que había en uno de los lados. Y uno a uno se fue quedando con la boca abierta ante la visión que tenían en frente. Ahí estaba, el tanque que tanto habían buscado, un Cruiser MK 2, el mismo que había aparecido el día anterior en al patio de la escuela, pero lo que los sorprendió no fue ese tanque si no lo otro que vieron.

La bodega no estaba solamente ocupada por el Cruiser Mk 2, junto al primer tanque se encontraba uno idéntico, aunque con su cañón desmontado de la torreta. Incluso así Ace y Eli no dudaron en mirar los tanques y revisar cada rincón, desde el motor hasta la torreta.

Ace: Increíble, estos dos tanques están casi restaurados, los motores y todo lo relacionado con la mecánica se ve en buen estado, excepto los cañones, pareciera que aun necesitan algo de trabajo.

Pero eso no era todo, había un tercer tanque cubierto por una tela; Ace y Eli fueron los primero en moverse hacía la misteriosa figura, cada uno imaginando que tipo de tanque sería, su amor por los vehículos blindados tomando lo mejor de ellos.

Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente y cada uno tenía una parte de la tela, se miraron a los ojos y asintieron, juntos removieron la cobertura y bajo ella hallaron un-

Ace y Eli: ¡Un Pazer 1 C!

Ace: Este pareciera estar reparado del todo-

Eli: El trabajo de restauración es increíble, el patrón de camuflaje es idéntico a-

Ace: El interior, mira el interior, está completamente restaurado-

Eli: Anko ven aquí, mira esto.

Anko: Eh… De acuerdo.

Mientras que Ace y Eli arrastraba a Anko a contemplar el tanque y contarle detalles del mismo, Alfred se encontraba con su mano extendida hacía el Cruiser, tocando el vehículo como queriendo verificar que era real, como el frio acero se sentía en realidad, viendo como sus sueños se materializaban.

 _"_ _Este es, este es, maldita sea, el momento que tanto he esperado"._

Su memoria recorría toda su vida, cada vez que se burlaron de él antes de llegar a este lugar por amar los tanques, todas las veces que en su hogar fue desanimado de tal cosa, pues _"el senshado es cosa de niñas",_ cada lectura del manual de senshado buscando como entrar en el deporte, y por encima de todo el día que fue enviado a esta escuela donde no había si quiera un club para que él pudiera unirse.

Cuando miro a su alrededor pudo ver a sus amigos todos reunidos alrededor de los tanques, como Eli le enseñaba a Ace a pilotar un tanque, como Sarek contemplaba la bestia de acero con ojos llenos de emoción y Anko, Anko solo estaba ahí escuchando con total atención las palabras de Eli.

 _"_ _Muy bien consejo estudiantil, preparen el sello de aprobado, porque esta vez tenemos todo lo que hace falta"._

Mientras que su mente se encontraba perdida en el pasado, y se ilusionaba con el futuro pudo notar algo diferente en el ambiente.

Ace: Así que por fin los hicimos, ¿no?

Sarek: Aún nos falta convencerlos, pero sí, me atrevería a decir que si, ¿o no, Alfred?

Ace y Sarek se habían acercado a Alfred para celebrar esta pequeña victoria. Pero Alfred se hallaba en otro mundo, _"Algo falta, un sonido, algo muy importante"._

Ace: Oye, Alfred, ¡Alfred!

Y justo cuando creyó notarlo, las luces de la bodega se oscurecieron, y con las ventanas negras cubriendo cada ventana, ver se volvía casi imposible.

Ace: ¡Pero qué demonios!

Eli: Esto no puedo ser bueno.

Pero no era solo la oscuridad. Humo, había humo llenado el lugar.

Alfred: ¡Oh demonios, rápido, todos entren a un tanque y cierren todas las escotillas!

Sin pensarlo dos veces Eli y Anko entraron en el Panzer I, mientras que Alfred, Sarek Y Ace entraron al Cruiser 2 que aún tenía su cañón.

Justo para cuando lo hicieron, vieron por los periscopios del tanque, como la puerta principal de la bodega se abría y ahí estaban cinco figuras de pie. El sol se hallaba tras ellos así que distinguirlos no era fácil, pero ciertamente tenían una especie de armas en sus manos.

Sarek: Lo que tienen en las manos, ¿es lo que creo que es?

Ace: No veníamos siguiendo unos estudiantes de primer año. Esto escalo demasiado rápido.

Alfred: Oye, Ace.

Ace: ¿Qué ocurre, Alfred?

Alfred: ¡Enciende el maldito motor y sácanos de aquí!

Ace: Prepárense, ¡Porque este viaje va a ser movidito!

El motor del Cruiser cobró vida y acelero lo más rápido que pudo forzando a las cinco figuras a salir del camino. No sin antes disparar al tanque, asustando aún más a los que estaban dentro Cruiser cuando el eco del acero al rebotar varias balas resonó en el interior.

Ace: ¡Nos disparan, NOS DISPARAN! ¡Oh, Dios no quiero morir así, yo solo quería-

Una cachetada de Sarek puso fin a los gritos de Ace, mientras que Alfred intentaba mantener la calma. _"No seré yo quien se asuste como niñita dos veces en una semana"._

Alfred: Muy bien, Ace, acelera y llévanos a la ciudad ahí buscaremos a la policía.

Ace: Entendido.

Alfred: Sarek, mira si la radio funciona e intenta ponerte en contacto con Eli, y dile que no se quede ahí, que nos siga hasta la ciudad.

Sarek: Entendido.

Por su parte, Eli no necesito una señal para iniciar el Panzer 1, como si fuera un reflejo puso el motor en marcha y acelero tras el Cruiser que Alfred y sus amigos habían tomado.

Anko: ¡Ahhhhh, ¿estas segura de esto, Eli?!

Eli: Ni un poco, así que agárrate muy bien.

Las figuras que aún se recuperaban de esquivar el Cruiser tuvieron que saltar de nuevo fuera del camino cuando un Panzer 1 salió a toda velocidad tras el Cruiser.

?: Maldita sea, la sentí cerca.

?: Oh, vaya- fueron sus palabras mientras observaba los tanques alejarse.

?: ¡Demonios, nos roban, súbanse al tanque ya, no podemos dejarlos escapar.

Con eso el último Cruiser Mk 2, abandono la bodega en persecución de los dos tanques fugitivos.

…


	4. Finalmente nuestro club

Capitulo 4 Buscando Aliados -Parte 3- Finalmente un club...

Tras la larga caminata, Looney, Danilo, Mono y Torres había llegado por fin a la bodega que había convertido en su taller personal los últimos meses.

Danilo: Te dije que era mala idea sacar el tanque, ahora nos tendremos que ganar un problema con Max.

Torres: Pues si está muy parado entre los cuatro lo ajustamos.

Looney: No es la gran cosa, nos divertimos un rato, el tanque está bien, no hubo ningún problema.

Mono: ¿Y qué hay de los Alfred y su gente? Fueron directamente a buscarnos, lo único que necesitamos ahora es problemas con el consejo estudiantil. Porque si nos quitan los tanques, todo esto no habrá valido la pena.

Danilo: Eso es muy cierto, el riesgo fue mucho, todo para nada.

Looney: Pero me vas a negar que no pasamos un buen rato, además, teníamos que probar el tanque para ver si las reparaciones si servían.

Danilo: Para eso no teníamos que sacarlo hasta la escuela.

Looney: Esta bien, tal vez me motive mucho ahí, pero estuvo muy fino, ¿o no?

Torres: La verdad si, acaso no me viste manejar eso, parecía Torreto al volante.

Mono: Manejaste muy bien ese tanque, es cuestión de esperar para que Max repare los cañones y podremos presentarlo como nuestro proyecto del club de automovilismo.

Looney: Esa es la actitud, de todas formas, los de segundo año no tienen nada, ahora solo tendremos que ser más precavidos y todo saldrá bien.

Danilo: Si lo pones así.

Looney: Anímate hombre, cuantos pueden afirmar haber reparado y montado un tanque como un proyecto escolar.

Danilo: Solo lo hacemos porque no podemos participar el Senshado, si no estarías en el club de Senshado y no el de automovilismo.

Looney: Cierto, pero no puedes ganarlas todas. Hagamos lo mejor que podamos con lo que tenemos.

Con eso los cuatro llegaron a la bodega y tocaron la puerta del lugar. Solo para que fuera Max quien les abriera.

Max: No dijimos que nos veríamos aquí cuando apenas acabará la escuela.

Looney: Si, pero quisimos llegar sensualmente tarde.

Max: *Silencio*

Looney: ¿Cómo van las reparaciones de los cañones?

Max: Mejor de lo esperado, a este ritmo tendremos los tanques listos para la próxima semana, pero sin las piezas de repuesto no hay mucho que pueda hacer.

Con eso todos ingresaron a la bodega, y de ahí se dirigieron al segundo piso. El segundo piso lo habían convertido en una zona de descanso, tenía algunas sillas por todos lados y juegos de mesa apilados en los varios estantes del lugar, además de un televiso y una consola de videojuegos.

Una vez todos estaban en el cuarto y tomaron asiento fue Looney quien empezó la conversación.

Looney: Entonces, ¿de qué querías hablar?

Max: Creo que es bastante obvio, ¿no?

Looney: Ya nos disculpamos, Max.

Max: No se trata de eso. Se trata de que este proyecto es nuestro, todos hemos puesto algo en él, y arriesgarse a perderlo por algo tan estúpido. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si hubiera ocurrido un accidente? Si con solo aparecer ya teníamos al consejo estudiantil enviado gente a buscarnos, que crees que habría pasado si esto hubiera pasado a mayores.

Looney: Pero no paso, no hubo accidentes, y los estudiantes que tanto te preocupan no saben nada.

Max: ¿Están seguros que no saben nada?

Looney: No seguros, pero tenemos convicción en ello.

Max: Tendrá que bastar por ahora. Frente a los tanques-

?: ¡Un Pazer 1 C!

Todos en el segundo piso se miraron los unos a los otros como buscando quien había dicho eso, y no les tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta que, las voces era completamente desconocidas y que del primer piso provenían una serie de ruidos que no deberían salir de ahí.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, todos en el cuarto abrieron unos cajones en el segundo piso.

Desde que empezaron este proyecto, se habían prevenido en caso de que llegarán ladrones o simples chismosos. Y se habían preparado para lidiar con ellos mientras se ponían en contacto con la policía si era necesario.

Dentro de los cajones había varias pistolas de paintball, gas pimiento, un taser, unas cuantas bombas de humo caseras junto con un encendedor y una pistola de clavos.

Looney: Muy bien todos, bajaremos por la escalera de emergencia y nos encargaremos de quien sea que este ahí abajo, solo los asustaremos y luego llamaremos a la policía.

Danilo: ¿Y buscaremos un nuevo lugar de trabajo?

Looney: Joder, más trabajo. ¿Por qué el fin de los tiempos tarda tanto? ¿Todos listos?

Con eso todo el mundo tomo una pistola de paintball, las bombas de humo se las repartieron entre Looney, Torres y el Mono, pero el taser le fue entregado a Danilo y el gas pimienta lo tomó Max.

Danilo: ¿En serio vas a coger la pistola de clavos?

La mirada de todos se centró sobre Looney, todos con argumentos para que dejara la pistola en su lugar.

Looney: Es solo por si las moscas, esto espanta más que una de Paintball, y ustedes sabes que sí.

Todos: *Silencio*

Looney: No me miren así, yo no soy un happy trigger, acaso me creen como Torres que mata civiles porque salen repentinamente de una esquina.

Torres: Eso fue un accidente, me asustaron.

Danilo: Y no puedes comparar un videojuego con la vida real.

Looney: Confíen en mí, además apuntaré bajo, defensa personal y todo.

Nadie más quiso discutir el asunto así que solo se dispusieron a bajar, los portaviones escuela eran muy seguros, seguramente serían un montón de niños curiosos, así que todo lo que tenían probablemente no sería necesario.

En cuestión de segundos los cinco se hallaban afuera del edificio, lo primero que hicieron fue desconectar los fusibles de la caja, la cual estaba afuera y procedieron a tirar las bombas de humo por las ventanas.

Una vez el lugar estaba lleno, esperaron a que el humo bajara pero que mareara a los que se encontraban en su interior para entrar. Una vez estaba todo listo, empezaron a abrir la puerta.

Torres: Teníamos que entrar por aquí, con el sol a nuestra espalda, es bastante incomodo saben.

Danilo: De que hablas, el sol de esta hora es el bueno, te da vitamina D.

Looney: Además que no hará ver más intimidantes.

El plan era simple, entrar, asustar a los invasores y poco más, nada podría salir mal. Excepto intentar ser arrollados dos veces por sus propios vehículos una vez la puerta estuviera abierta.

Los cinco saltaron para esquivar los tanques que cargaban hacía ellos mientras les disparaban con las pistolas de Paintbal y la pistola de clavos.

Looney: Maldita sea, la sentí cerca.

Danilo: Oh, vaya- fueron sus palabras mientras observaba los tanques alejarse.

Looney: ¡Demonios, nos roban, súbanse al tanque ya, no podemos dejarlos escapar.

Sin compartir más palabras, los cinco se acomodaron dentro del tanque que aún quedaba en el garaje, un Cruiser Mk 2 a medio restaurar, ya que el cañón estaba desmontado de la torreta, y con eso dieron inicio a la persecución de los asaltantes.

Max: No hubiera sido más fácil llamar a la policía para que los atraparan.

Todos dentro del tanque se quedaron en silencio y se miraron mutuamente, cuestionando esa propuesta.

Looney: No tenemos tiempo para esperarlos, o explicar porque teníamos tanques en un garaje alejado de la ciudad… Entre más lo pienso, este proyecto escolar sorpresa suena demasiado ilegal.

Danilo: Y ahora te das cuenta.

Looney: Ya estamos aquí, si los atrapamos antes que lleguen al pueblo nos saldrá mejor, porque seguirá siendo sorpresa.

Max: ¿Cómo piensas evitar que revelen esto a todos?

Looney: Los torturaremos. Danilo, apenas los atrapemos conseguime una batería de auto y unos cocodrilos.

Danilo: *Risa* Ya los tienes.

Looney: Pero ya enserio, los chantajeamos o les prometemos una paseadita en el tanque, ya veremos.

…

Tras escapar del garaje y lograr establecer comunicaciones con el Panzer 1, los tanques habían puesto rumbo a la ciudad.

Alfred se encontraba observando todo desde la posición de comandante en el Cruiser Mk 2, la escotilla estaba abierta y le permitía ver todo a su alrededor. La sensación de estar en un tanque en movimiento era como la primera vez que recibió el regalo que quería de navidad, tener algo que siempre deseaste y que apareciera casi por arte de magia.

Las visiones de futuros enfrentamientos venían a él, practicar senshado oficialmente, la adrenalina que recorrería su cuerpo, las victorias y derrotas que lo harían un mejor comandante y tanquista, las escuelas y estilo que conocería.

Las posibilidades eran infinitas.

Por otra parte, el Panzer 1 se hallaba totalmente sellado, Eli lo manejaba así que no pudo abrir la escotilla para observar y Anko se sentía perfectamente bien con tener todo sellado y observar el mundo por sus periscopios. Las aves, los árboles y planicies que vieron al llegar, y la gran nube de humo que se aproximaba por la retaguardia del pequeño convoy de vehículos blindados.

Tomando rápidamente la radio contacto con el Cruiser.

Anko: Oigan, ya vieron esa nube de humo que nos está siguiendo, eso no es normal, ¿o si?

Alfred no demoro en dirigir sus ojos hacía la retaguardia, y pudo ver una cosa con claridad, no la nube de humo, pero las 14 toneladas de acero que la producían y se aproximaban a toda velocidad hacía ellos.

Looney: ¡MALDITOS LADRONES, VENGAN AQUÍ. Me asegurare de matarlos y hacerme una cartera con sus pieles!

Fueron los gritos que se escuchaban provenir del tanque.

Alfred: ¡Aceleren, aceleren, estos bastardos no se rinden!- Gritó mientras se metía de nuevo en el tanque y cerraba la escotilla- No es como si puedan hacer algo para detenernos, y les llevamos ventaja.

Ambos tanques tomaron velocidad, pero no podían escapar del Cruiser que los seguía, carecer de cañón reducía la capacidad ofensiva del tanque, pero lo hacía más rápido.

Mientras tanto en el Cruiser Mk 2 utilizado por los miembros del club de automovilismo, se llevaba a cabo una importante discusión táctica.

Max: Así que, ¿cómo vamos a detener a dos tanques completamente sellados si no podemos dispararles?

Looney: Sencillo, saltamos en ellos, entramos y noqueamos al conductor con una patada a la nuca. Danilo vendrá conmigo y atacaremos el Cruiser, Mono y Max detendrán el Panzer 1. Torres, mantente cerca, nunca se sabe si tendremos que saltar de regreso.

Danilo: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso quieres morir?

Looney: No, quiero vivir. Torres, ¡Pisa la chancla con todo!

Mientras el tanque aceleraba, Looney abrió la escotilla y salió del vehículo para preparar el salto.

Looney: De acuerdo, prepárate porque estamos cerca del Cruiser.

Danilo: A mí no me mires, yo no voy.

Torres: Ahhhhh, que pasa, se le hace así- Menciona mientras aprieta las puntas de sus dedos.

Danilo: Entonces anda y salta vos.

Torres: No puedo, yo estoy manejando.

Danilo: Tranquilo, yo manejo entonces.

Torres: Ya no se puede hacer el cambio, tenes que ir.

Looney: Joder, rápido pues, Danilo. No me iras a traicionar aquí.

Danilo: Agh… Si me matan es tu culpa.

Looney: Si te matan me asegurare de llorarte todos los días de mi vida.

La distancia entre ambos Cruiser se redujo lo suficiente para saltar y ambos amigos se miraron.

Looney: La vida fue buena.

Danilo: La vida fue buena.

Con eso ambos dieron el salto y aterrizaron exitosamente en el tanque agarrándose de cualquier cosa que pudieron.

Alfred: ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

Ace: Que importa.

Mientras que en el exterior del taque.

Looney: Muy bien, yo abro la escotilla y saco al que sea que este ahí, tú entras y le partes la madre al conductor.

Danilo: Muy bien.

En este punto, Alfred esperaba muchas cosas, pero no que la escotilla del tanque se abriera de la nada y ser sacado por las malas de su puesto.

Looney: ¡Maldito ladrón! … ¿Alfred?

Alfred: ¿Looney?

Looney: ¡MALDITO LADRÓN!- Con esas palabras Alfred recibió un puño en la cara antes de ser sacado por completo del tanque y ver como una figura entraba en su lugar.

Reaccionando por instinto dirigió otro golpe a Looney para que lo soltara del cuello de la camisa e intento entrar de regreso en el tanque, solo para ver la escotilla cerrada.

Looney: Ahora sí, te golpeare tan fuerte que hasta tus ancestros lo sentirán.

La cara que Alfred vio tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se agachaba para intentar no perder el equilibrio en el tanque en movimiento, él por su parte hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y fue poner sus manos para luchar mientras intentaba no caer. _"¿Cómo demonios paso esto?"_ era todo lo que podía pensar mientras evadía el primer golpe que le enviaban al rostro.

La situación dentro del tanque no era mejor, Sarek aun intentaba entender que pasaba cuando Alfred salió del tanque, pero quedo más extrañado cuando un desconocido entro y lo golpeo en la cara.

Aunque tales pensamientos ya no eran importantes, porque se encontraba enviando puños al azar en el interior de un tanque, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había golpeado el duro acero y cuantas veces había sido golpeado. Además que Ace no hacía mas que intentar bloquear patadas dirigidas a la parte de atrás de su cabeza a la vez que conducía el tanque.

Una cosa era clara para Sarek. Necesitaba aire y espacio, así que abrió la escotilla destinada para su posición en el tanque con una mano, mientras que con la otra intentaba retener al asaltante, una vez pudo sacar su cabeza para ver el exterior, su primera visión fue como el Cruiser del que estaban huyendo se acercaba al Panzer 1 y dos figuras saltaban del primero al segundo para entrar por las escotillas.

Luego fue recibido por la visión de su amigo Alfred, él cual intentaba mantener el equilibrio en la parte superior del tanque, recibir golpes y enviarlos a alguien más.

Sarek: ¿Loo- Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de recibir un puño al mentón y ser halado de su bufanda dentro del tanque una vez más.

Looney: ¡¿Cómo va todo ahí dentro?!

Danilo: ¡Las águilas están bajo ataque!

Looney: La vistas eran mejor desde el avión.- Menciona mientras atrapa el golpe de Alfred con su mano.

Danilo: Diría que sí.

Alfred: ¿De qué demonios hablan?- Respondo mientras atrapa el golpe de Looney en su mano.

Looney: Company of Heroes, los paracaidistas- al diablo. Jamás lo entenderás.

Alfred: Muy bien.

Como si de un acuerdo se tratara ambos chicos intentaron dar un cabezazo al otro, solo para darse cuenta que Hollywood mienten en más cosas de las que imaginas.

A la vez que el Cruiser Mk 2 de Alfred se había convertido en una batalla campal, el Panzer 1 de Eli había sido abordado también, pero la acción no era mucha ahí.

Mono: Yo no golpeare a una mujer.

Max: Yo tampoco.

Mono: Algo tenemos que hacer, hay que detener el tanque.

Max: Si, pero…

Anko aún estaba petrificado en su asiento en el tanque, dos estudiantes de su mismo año habían saltado y abordado el vehículo que Eli, Alfred y los demás habían robado, bueno, y él, habían robado y ahora discutían acerca de golpear mujeres.

Eli: ¿Qué esperas, Anko? Haz algo.

Anko: ¿Qué exactamente?

Eli: No sé, golpéalos, convéncelos para que salgan de aquí, cualquier cosa. Porque tenemos que ayudar a Alfred y los demás, ese tanque parece un ring de pelea.

Anko no comprendía a lo que Eli se refería y como los nuevos miembros de su tripulación no parecían ser un problema decidió abrir una escotilla y mirar que ocurría en el Cruiser.

Alfred: ¡Toma eso, bastardo!- El golpe a las costillas había conectado, pero su oponente no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Looney: ¡Es todo lo que tienes, zorrita!- El puño al riñón derecho es preciso y rápido, pero el miserable rehúsa a ceder.

Dos figuras se hallaban sobre el Cruiser, el cual aún iba a toda velocidad, peleando. Anko solo decidió regresar al interior, cerrar la escotilla y esperar que todo se solucionara por sí solo.

Mono: Técnicamente no es golpear si solo la halamos de ahí.

Max: Tiene sentido.

La imagen en el interior había cambiado, los invitados indeseados estaban intentando sacar a Eli de la cabina del piloto, mientras que ella luchaba en contra.

Eli: ¡Anko, ayúdame!

Anko, sería un chico tímido y amante de la paz, pero meterse con sus amigos era algo que no soportaba, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó sobre los dos asaltantes.

Anko: ¡Déjenla ir!

El rápido actuar de Anko toma a todos por sorpresa, Max y Mono soltaron a Eli, pero la fuerza de los movimiento le hizo perder el control de tanque, él cual empezó a zigzaguear sin control.

Los 4 tripulantes del Panzer 1 se vieron sometidos a las fuerzas que operaban dentro del tanque mientras se sacudían de un lado al lado.

Llevándolos en curso de colisión con el Cruiser que tiene ahora dos enfrentamientos llevándose a cabo.

Los dos combatientes que se disputaban el control de la parte exterior del tanque, así como quien tiene mejor equilibrio estaban tratando de lidiar con el viento que intentaba derribarlos y los movimiento violentos causados por el enfrentamiento en el interior. Pero ninguna practica o aviso puede prepáralos para el Panzer 1 que se dirigia contra ellos. Eso sin contar que su concentración estaba en el otro. Para cuando escucharon los chirriantes sonidos del acero contra el asfalto ya era muy tarde.

Looney Y Alfred: ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!- Gritan ambos mientras intentan agarrarse de cualquier cosa que puedan.

Al mismo tiempo, el interior del tanque se convertía en una licuadora, con la sacudida causando a sus enfrentados tripulantes a conocer el acero de cara.

El Cruiser desarmado que se hallaba cerca de ambos vehículos fue golpeado también por el Panzer 1 dañando el visor del piloto.

Torres: ¡Joder! Ahora si no veo un carajo.

Por su parte Alfred y Looney, se hallan a sí mismos a su límite mientras el tanque giraba descontroladamente por la cubierta del portaviones, sus ojos podían observar la ciudad a la que la persecución los había llevado, y el sonido de las olas, cada vez más fuerte, se acercaba a sus oídos.

La fuerza centrífuga intentaba convertirlos en aves y ellos deseaban soldarse al tanque que fue su campo de batalla. Para cuando los giros llegan a su fin y ambos se recuperan e intentan levantarse son bienvenidos con la vista del mar.

El Cruiser ha quedado en el borde del portaviones, la mitad del tanque llevándolo hacía una larga caída al océano y la otra mitad intentando quedarse en el barco. Y los dos muchachos están sentados en la parte que quiere conocer las aguas.

Alfred: ¡Dios mio! Nadie se mueve, me oyen ahí adentro, a no ser que quieran dormir con los peces.

Ace: De que habla-

El balanceo del vehículo pone fin a los diálogos mientras que Danilo, Sarek y Ace se hacen conscientes de la situación en la que se encuentran.

Looney: Que inesperado desarrollo de los acontecimientos, ¿no?

Alfred: No hables, esto se puede caer.

Looney: Unas palabras no cambiaran nada.

Alfred: No pienso arriesgarme.

Looney: Todo esto no habría pasado si no hubieran intentado robar nuestros tanques.

Alfred: ¿Robar? Esto no habría pasado si no hubieran arrojado humo y nos hubieran disparado, ¡¿Qué acaso están locos?!

*Balanceo*

Looney: No hables, duro, esto se puede caer. Además, solo les disparamos con armas de paintball y una pistola de clavos, nada letal o peligroso.

Alfred: ¿En serio? ¿Una pistola de clavos?

Looney: Ustedes casi nos arroyan con los tanques.

Alfred: Fue en defensa personal.

Looney: Lo mismo digo yo. El caso, ¿para qué quieren nuestros- ¡Oh Joder!

Alfred: ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?

Looney: Mi cuerpo. Está listo.

Alfred no comprendía el repentino cambio de Looney, si seguro, estaban colgando de un hilo para que el tanque cayera al mar y se los llevara consigo, pero su reacción parecía un poco retrasada. O eso creyó hasta que dirigió la mirada al en la misma línea que Looney.

Alfred: Oh joder.

El Cruiser sin cañon se aproximaba a toda velocidad y su curso de colisión iba dirigido al tanque donde Alfred estaba. Todo lo que Alfred pudo hacer fue aferrarse al tanque con todo lo que tenía y gritar.

Alfred: ¡Sujétense bien!

El golpe lo recibió el tanque en su punta, la fuerza del impacto hizo que se deslizara por el borde del portaviones, haciendo que las chispas salieran al frotar el acero con el acero a esa velocidad.

Looney y Alfred, que se hallaban arriba, solo podían gritar y rezar por lo mejor mientras se aferraban a sus jóvenes vidas y veían el agua del mar y la gran distancia que los separaba de la misma, si el tanque caía era el fin.

Por su parte en el interior del tanque la situación no era mejor, pero entre los gritos de pánico hubo uno que sobresalió.

Danilo: ¡ACELERA! ¡ACELERA AHORA!

Ace escucho ese grito y su cerebro comprendió la situación rápidamente, piso el acelerador y utilizando la fuerza que les dio el choque y la tracción del tanque logro elevarlo del borde.

Una vez el vehículo estaba en la plataforma, el tanque siguió girando fuera de control, pero Ace logro controlarlo, una vez lo tenía todo en orden soltó el acelerador y apago el motor mientras buscaba una forma de salir del tanque, y no fue el único. Danilo y Sarek se miraron mutuamente solo para asentir y seguir a Ace al exterior.

Una vez afuera pudieron ver los otros dos tanques también quietos alrededor, y la situación se repetía, pues todos estaban abandonando los tanques y saliendo al exterior. Además de que había varios habitantes del portaviones que fueron testigos de lo que había ocurrido.

Ace: ¡DIOS! Eso fue demasiado para mí, al menos por hoy.

Sarek: ¿Están todos bien?

Danilo: Si, yo estoy bien.

Torres: Lo mismo aquí.

Por su parte la tripulación de Panzer 1 aún estaba saliendo, Eli parecía estar bastante bien y con una sonrisa en su rostro pero Max, Mono y Anko tenían sus rostros blanco, Anko parecía que fuera a desaparecer de lo pálido que estaba.

Max: Podría estar mejor, pero sí, estoy bien.

Mono: No más tanques por hoy, eso es todo lo que puedo decir.

Eli: Eso fue increíble, Anko. Como saltaste a protegerme, definitivamente eres mi mejor amigo- Eli no tardo en saltar sobre Anko y abrazarlo además de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Anko: Si, s-s-s-seguro, cuando quieras.

Mientras todos se miraban y empezaban a reír por todo lo que había pasado no pudieron evitar notar que algo, o mejor dicho, alguien faltaba.

Ace, Sarek, Eli y Anko: ¡Alfred!

Danilo, Torres y Mono: ¡Looney!

Los siete corrieron al borde del portaviones esperando ver a sus camaradas salir a flote del agua, algunos de ellos ya estaban marcando a los números de emergencia. Pero al llegar al borde no vieron nada, las aguas estaba tranquilas y solas. Ni una sola cosa parecida a un ser humano flotaba en ellas.

Ace: No, no, no ¡Alfred! ¡Respondeme amigo, ¿dónde estás?!

Ace no tardo en quedarse solo y rápidamente los demás se unieron a llamar por sus compañeros, sin importar lo que hubiera pasado, todos eran miembros de una misma escuela y al parecer compartían un gusto por los tanques. Tanto el grupo de Looney llamaba por Alfred como el de Alfred llamaba por Looney.

Pero sin importar sus esfuerzos no recibieron respuesta y nada cambio en las aguas bajo ellos.

Sarek: ¡Maldita sea!- grito mientras golpeaba el tanque con su puño, pero en lugar de sentir el duro acero, solo sintió algo blando, casi como carne- ¿Alfred? ¿Y Looney?

Efectivamente, ambos muchachos seguían en el portaviones, y ambos seguían sentados en el tanque, aun agarrados con todas sus fuerzas.

Ninguno de los dos se movía, parpadeaba o si quiera parecía respirar, pero se podía ver la fuerza que estaban aplicando para mantenerse aún el vehículo, así como lo tensionados que estaban sus cuerpos. Además de cambiar de raza al volverse blancos completamente.

Danilo: Ustedes dos, ¿estás bien?

La respuesta de ambos no fue verbal, o inmediata. Looney soltó su mano derecha del tanque, la cual temblaba de forma incontrolable y empezó a tocar su cuerpo, solo para detenerse en su entrepierna, donde toco como quien quiere saber si un bebe se ha orinado. Una vez hizo esto alzo su mano, aun temblorosa, cerró el puño y levanto el pulgar.

Alfred por su parte solo comenzó a asentir, una y otra y otra vez. A pesar de que le hacían varias preguntas él solo asentía.

Ambos muchachos empezaron a parpadear lentamente y se miraron a los ojos. JA. Poco a poco se soltaron del tanque y regresaron a la firmeza del portaviones. JA. Sus piernas apenas respondían, aún estaban algo mareados pero lograron ponerse de pie. JA. Todo mientras sus rostros adquirían color y sus bocas tomaban forma de una sonrisa. JA. Para cuando ambos estaban de pie no podían parar de reír y celebrar.

Alfred: ¡Eso es todo lo que tienes, no bastara para librarte de nosotros con eso!

Looney: ¡Atravesando el infierno y desafiando a la muerte con cada paso, nuestra marcha hará temblar la tierra y nuestro grito de guerra resonara en la eternidad. Alfred, el luchador del silencio, y Looney, el señor de las bestias, la luciérnaga de plata, prevalecen en pie!

Ambos estudiantes se dedicaban a gritar y celebrar con toda su energía, incluso habían comenzado a bailar.

Sarek: Creo que están bien.

Danilo: Bastante bien.

Para cuando los bomberos y policías llegaron al lugar ya todos se habían calmado y recuperado el aire.

Looney: Bueno, eso fue intenso. Muy intenso, pero estuvo muy fino.

Alfred: De verdad que lo estuvo.

Looney: No creas que he terminado contigo, ya terminare con la paliza que te estaba dando otro día.

Alfred: Creo que el miedo te alteró la memoria, porque la paliza te la estaba dando yo a ti.

Looney: Si, seguro, si tú lo dices. Entonces, nunca pude preguntártelo, ¿para qué quieren nuestros tanques?

Alfred: Ahora que lo mencionas, lo íbamos a pedir prestados para funda un club.

Looney: De senshado, ya quisiera ver eso.

Alfred: De hecho, vamos a fundar un club de senshado.

Looney, Max, Danilo, Torres y Mono se miraron los unos a los otros cuestionantes antes de ver a los demás, solo para recibir miradas afirmativas.

Looney: ¿Qué acaso no es solo para mujeres?

Alfred: Es mixto, pero ya te contaré más acerca de ello si quieres saber.

Looney: ¿En serio? A todo esto, ¿aún hay puesto libres? Nosotros queríamos practicar un poco de senshado, pero terminamos en una Preparatoria donde no lo hay, y bueno, está la parte de que es solo para mujeres.

Alfred: Por supuesto, son bienvenidos, pero tendrán que prestarnos los tanques, los necesitamos para fundar el club.

Looney: Mientras no los tiren al mar creo que estará bien, ¿no, Chicos?

Todos los estudiantes de primer año del club de automovilismo dieron sus afirmativas.

Alfred: Bien, ahora solo nos falta un lugar donde entrenar y alguien que tenga experiencia con el senshado para poder crear el club. Y solo nos quedan unos días para hallar esas cosas.

Sarek: Alfred, yo sé que aun estas abatido por todo lo que paso, ¿pero es que no te has dado cuenta de todo lo que paso fuera de la búsqueda de los tanques?

Alfred: Si ya tienes las cosas, solo dímelo, Sarek.

Con esas palabras Sarek señalo a Eli, y le pregunto.

Sarek: Eli, practicaste seshado antes de venir aqui, ¿cierto?

Eli: Eso hice, varios años de hecho.

Alfred: Solo nos falta el donde practica-

Sarek: Ustedes, esos terrenos rurales, ¿podríamos pedirlos prestados para practicar?

Los cinco muchachos se miraron los unos a los otros y respondieron afirmativamente.

Alfred: Oh bueno, entonces solo queda una cosa por hacer.

…

Una vez más, Alfred se hallaba en el cuarto del consejo estudiantil esperando la respuesta de la fundación de su club.

Alfred: Bueno, ¿cómo estuvo?

Frente a él se hallaban Wetzel, Yejide y Lisay. Los tres miraban la hoja de solicitud y lo miraban a él de regreso.

El estrés consumía a Alfred, estaba convencido que tenía todo, pero entre más tiempo pasaba más dudas llevaban su interior y más inseguro se sentía cerca de todo esto.

Pero todo esto fue puesto en paz con la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Wetzel.

Wetzel: Como presidente del consejo estudiantil de la Preparatoria Técnica Mixta San Francisco, declaro el club de senshado oficialmente fundado.

Con eso, la hoja quedo marcada con un gran APROBADO escrito en verde.

Alfred: ¡SI, SI!

Wetzel: Felicitaciones, Alfred. Al final lo lograste.

Alfred: Lo sé, no es increíble.

Wetzel: Ciertamente lo es. Enviaremos esto mañana y recibiremos la información correspondiente en un par de días. Así mismo los recursos y la maestra llegarán al lugar cuando todo haya sido fijado. Ya te iremos informando a medida que sepamos más.

Alfred: Muy bien. Muchas gracias, chicos. Por esto y por todo.

Wetzel: Ni lo menciones, Alfred. Es nuestro trabajo.

Con eso Alfred dejo la oficina con la carta de aprobación en sus manos. Cuando abrió la puerta fue recibida con nueve pares de ojos cayendo sobre él. Y no le hizo faltar escuchar sus palabras para saber lo que querían saber.

Alfred: Somos oficialmente miembros del club de senshado de la Academia Técnica Mixta San Francisco.

Los gritos de júbilo resonaron por todo el portaviones. Los diez estudiantes se pusieron en marcha hacía al patio, todo en medio de risas y gritos de victoria.

Ace: Así que, Capitán. ¿Cuál es su primera orden?

Todos siguieron su marcha mientras miraban a Alfred expectantes.

Alfred: Que, yo…ehmm…No sé, no sería Eli una mejor capitana, porque tiene experiencia y cosas así.

Eli: Tu idea, tu club y todos te seguimos, Capitán.

Alfred: Muy bien, muy bien. La primera orden es…celebrar toda lo noche, y mañana empezaremos a entrenar.

Looney: Ya dijiste, ¿parche con la pandilla en el garaje?

Con eso todos los miembros del club tomaron rumbo al garaje que utilizarían como salón del club, no sin antes montarse en los tanques que tenían parqueados a las afueras de la Preparatoria y tomar rumbo.

Una vez más Alfred tomo posición como capitán y alzo sus ojos para ver el cielo de la tarde, ya que se decidió a esperar hasta que las clases terminaran para reclamar la respuesta a la solicitud del club, tenía todo la tarde libre, solo él, sus nuevos amigos y compañeros tanquistas.

 _"Solo espera mundo, y veras lo que este pequeño grupo puede hacer. El Senshado es solo para niñas. Pfffff. Si claro"._


	5. Diana

Capítulo 5 Nieve Soviética -Parte 1- Diana..

Había pasado una semana desde que el club de Senshado se había formado, debido a que los tacaños miembros del consejo estudiantil no colaboraron en un salón del club, usaron el pequeño refugio de Looney y los demás como sala del club.

Eli: ¡Ya ha estado bueno! – Gritó de forma histérica la chica de secundaria – ¡vamos una semana con el club y no hemos hecho nada productivo!

Looney: ¡Si pero hay que tomarlo con calma…

Eli: ¿Cómo que con calma? ¡Los únicos que eh visto trabajando son Max y Alfred!; ¡los demás se las pasan aquí sin hacer nada en el segundo piso!

Mientras la Chica los reprimía, apareció Alfred que había subido al segundo piso.

Alfred: Eli tiene razón por lo menos podrían ayudar a limpiar el basurero de abajo, Max y yo hemos estado tratando de construir el cañón que nos falta para el Crusier II, pero sin los planos adecuados no lo lograremos; junto con eso necesitamos dinero para el club…

Eli: ¡Además necesitamos más miembros para el club, y más tanques, para lograr hacer un entrenamiento!

Anko: Ya tranquila Eli, aunque lo intentemos de donde vamos a conseguir más tanques y más miembros, además aquí tenemos 4, más los 3 senpais, Max, tu y yo tenemos más que suficiente para dotar a todos los tanques.

Eli: Hay Anko no lo entiendes, para poder participar en un encuentro oficial necesitamos por lo menos 5 tanques, solo con 3 no nos alcanza para nada.

Alfred: Eli tiene razón muy entonces el Club hará su primera actividad, la cual será buscar miembros y tanques, Looney tú y tus amigos se encargarán de buscar más miembros, mientras tanto Anko, Eli, Max y yo buscaremos como conseguir más tanques… a todo esto ¿Dónde está Max?

Anko: No lo sabemos no lo hemos visto durante todo el día…

De pronto en la entrada del Hangar, El Panzer I C aparecío desde lo lejos y se estaciono junto a los otros dos tanques.

Eli: Hablando del Rey de Roma…

Max bajo del tanque y subió al segundo piso muy impaciente y a toda velocidad.

Max: ¡Camaradas! ¡Conseguí el permiso para ir a Aomori!

Torres: ¿y eso que es?

Mono: Ni idea

Max: ¿No lo recuerdan… de donde creen que sacamos los Crucier's II?

Looney: ¡El viejito del Parche!

Anko y Eli: ¿Qué?

Max: bueno en fin es el próximo sábado, asique los espero en la compuerta de salida, tomaremos un barco y nos quedaremos a dormir en tierra.

Alfred: Era del hombre del que me hablaste que les dio los tanques

Max: Exactamente me dijo que le llegó una nueva adquisición, pero necesitaremos dinero para comprarla.

Eli: No entiendo de qué hablan

Alfred: Bien iré a realizar una solicitud para pedir el dinero necesario al consejo estudiantil, así que Anko ven conmigo

Anko: ¿Qué? Nooo…

Alfred llevó a Anko arrastrándolo hacia el Crusier sin cañón y ambos entraron dentro del tanque y se dirigieron hacia él y abandonaron el lugar con dirección hacia la escuela.

Mono: ¿Porque se llevaron a Anko?

Eli: Ah… es primo del Vicepresidente del Consejo estudiantil, de seguro Alfred lo utilizará para que el dinero… ¡Esperen! No entendí de qué estaban hablando, explíquenme como consiguieron y del hombre del parche del que hablan

Looney: Max fue el que nos ayudó a conseguir los tanques para nuestro proyecto de restauración…

Mientras Looney explicaba, condujo a Eli a la computadora que tenían en el saón del segundo piso. Y le mostró una página

Eli: …Chatarrerro de Mr. Kliment, lo mejor en Chatarra… y esto ¿qué es?

Max: Es una página Web, de ahí conseguimos los tanques, es un Chatarrero que se encuentra en la prefectura de Aomori, el dueño es Kliment es mi tío de parte de mi madre y mi tutor legal aquí, Tiene un chatarrero y es famoso por que siempre suelen ir a tirar tanques usados y viejos que nadie utiliza; Y es muy conocido por su parche en el Ojo

Eli: ¿Eso quiere decir que nuestros 3 tanques son sacados de la basura?

Max: Nop solo los Crusier's; el Panzer I C es mío

Eli: Ahh…. ¡Espera! ¿Cómo que es tuyo?

Looney: Si es verdad, pero como cuando se mudó a SF no tenía donde guardarlo así nos pidió que lo guardemos aquí.

Eli: Un momento me estás diciendo que te transferiste aquí y trajiste un tanque contigo pero como no tenías donde guardarlo… ¿Y tus padres?

Max: Ehh… pues mi padre está en el extranjero, y mi madre pues murió hace mucho tiempo.

Eli: oh… lo lamento

Max: bueno lo importante es que me llamó ayer y me dijo que le llegó una primicia que desecho Pravda así que vamos a recogerla.

Eli: ¿En serio?, bueno eso soluciona el problema, pero un tanque es algo muy caro, ¿tendremos el dinero suficiente para comprarlo?

Max: De eso no te preocupes, como es un chatarrero, los tanques ni funcionan, por lo que los vende a menos de la mitad de su precio real, y con todo el equipo ye mano de obra que tenemos aquí repararlo será pan comido, fue lo que hicimos con los crusier

Eli: Mm… Bueno me convenciste.

Después de aquello, Max bajo a preparar Los tanques para el desembarco de mañana, mientras que los 4 chicos que quedaban dirigidos por Elizabeth se pusieron a limpiar la planta de abajo; pues Elizabeth está planeando invitar a estudiantes de la academia al lugar para reclutar gente para el club, pasaron unas dos horas mientras esperaban a Alfred y Anko con las buenas noticias.

Mono: Joder… y a todo esto porque necesitamos nuevos miembros y tanques.

Alfred: Para que el Ministerio de Educación nos pueda a enviar a una instructora para que sea tutora de nuestro equipo

Los chicos regresaron a ver y vieron a Alfred y a Anko medio muerto con una expresión como si su alma hubiera salido de su cuerpo.

Max: ¡Alfred! ¿Qué pasó?

Alfred: Lo lamento no pudimos conseguirlo todo, nos hace falta todavía una cuarta parte, y parece que Anko ya no podía soportarlo más.

Eli: ¡¿Qué le hicieron?!

Alfred: Jajaja; no lo sé, después de la solicitud, hablaron personalmente con Anko, y después lo soltaron con el dinero jajaja

Anko: Mi Tía me va a matar ja..ja…jaja….ja

Eli: ¡Anko Resiste!

Alfred: Bueno así que Max ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Max: Mh…

Looney: Maldita Sea ese viejo tacaño no nos bajará ni un centavo como la otra vez.

Max: ¡Oye el también necesita obtener ganancias!

De pronto los dos chicos empezaron a discutir, sobre los precios que presentaba el Tío de Max sobre los tanques, mientras Alfred se apoyó en una pared pensando en cómo obtener dinero y Eli los seguía obligando a trabajar a los otros 3 chicos, hasta que se cansó de los gritos de los 2 jóvenes.

Eli: Muy bien ya ¡silencio!, ustedes no hacen las reglas aquí, ¡soy la Vicecomandante y les ordenó que se callen y nos ayuden a limpiar este lugar!

Max:…Reglas…¡Esperen!, ¿En este país también se práctica Tankatlon?

Anko: ¿Por qué dices "en este país"?, que acaso eres extranjero

Alfred: ¿Ah? ¿No lo sabías? Max no es japonés, es mestizo, Mitad Ruso y Latino, pero vivió durante toda su vida en el exterior

Torres: Eso no es de esperarse, casi todos aquí somos mitad algo y Latinos, después de todo esa es la temática de nuestra escuela.

Alfred: Bueno tienes razón cuando, desembarcamos el anterior año con otras escuelas, nos empezaron a preguntar, sobre Rancheras tequila y tacos.

¿? Eso no es nada a mi clase nos preguntaron si comemos palomas

¿?: y en la mía si comemos cuyes (conejillos de Indias o cobayos)

De pronto por la puerta principal aparecieron Sarek y Ace, los cuales no había rastro de ellos desde la mañana.

Eli: ¡Ustedes! ¡No se hagan los loco y vengan a trabajar!

Alfred: ¡Eso no es nada también faltan los corridos Alterados y los ballenatos! :v ¡Fierro!

Con el comentario de Alfred, todos comenzaron a reír incluso Eli, que era la más tensa de todos, desde que Alfred la nombró subcomandante, ha estado muy metida en ello principalmente en el encargo de buscar más miembros para el club, pues se necesitaban mas para el objetivo que tenían de participar en las nacionales de ese año.

Sarek: Jaja En fin les escuché decir algo sobre el Tankatlon

Max: ¡Sí!, La verdad como antes de entrar a Secundaria, por ser hombre tampoco podía estar en ningún club de Senshado en mi país natal, así que participaba en el Tankatlon, como pensé que al venir a Japón iba a poder practicarlo, no traje ningún tanque conmigo, pero después de cambiarme de Escuela a SF, le pedí a mi Padre que me lo enviará para competir aquí si es que existía, o para pasar el rato, pero luego me encontré con Looney hace 2 meses y pues me olvidé completamente de eso concentrado en al restauración de los Crusier's

Eli: …ok ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo del dinero?

Max volvió a explicar la situación a Ace y Sarek antes de continuar con la respuesta a la pregunta de Eli, sobre el viaje a Aomori de la próxima semana.

…

Max: Bueno no sé cómo será aquí, pero en mi país los combates se hacían apostando tanques o dinero, podríamos intentar lo mismo, pero primero necesito un conductor. Asi que…

De repente todos como si se trataran de robots dirigieron su mirada hacia Ace casi de forma automática, pues en los otros dos entrenamientos que habían hecho después del incidente de la persecución, Ace se había convertido en uno de los mejores conductores de todo el grupo.

Ace: Lo lamento pero no podré ir, debido a mis malas calificación tomaré clases de refuerzo este fin de semana…jejeje

Sarek… jeje yo también….

Alfred: ¡Dios!, esto es algo muy importante para el Club, y a ustedes se les ocurre….aahj..gh..ahh*suspiro* en fin ¿y ahora?

De igual manera como hicieron antes con Ace todos los que se encontraban en el Hangar regresaron a ver a Elizabeth de la misma forma monótona y robótica

Eli: Ahh.. Está bien yo lo haré

Max: bueno entonces vamos a practicar

…

Elizabeth y Max se fueron practicar con el Panzer I C junto con Looney y Alfred en El Crusier que si poseía el cañón, mientras que los demás se quedaron arreglando el hangar del club, según lo que planeó Eli encargándoselo a Anko; mientras tanto los 4 chicos conversaban por la radio

Alfred: coloquen las radios en la misma frecuencia, como solo seremos 2 tanques no necesitamos operadores de radio

Max: Si además que los odio

Looney: Así que… ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

Max: Bueno El Tankatlon se basa en combates de Tanques de menos de 10 toneladas, principalmente no hay reglas, y él publicó se encuentra al aire libre, es algo así como un se vale todo pero de Senshado; y al ser generalmente tanques tan ligeros y rápido los combates cuerpo a cuerpo es lo esencial.

Todos: ¡Entendido!

Alfred: El Crusier II es un tanque crucero, llega a unos 40km/h, pero debido a que su función no es de exploración, no toma esa velocidad tan rápido, ¿estás seguro que esto te servirá para practicar? ¿Max?

Max: No te preocupes, será más que suficiente siempre y cuando se muevan rápido, recuerden todo se vale en estos encuentros. El único problema es que como el Panzer I C es solo un tanque de 2 tripulantes el comandante no tiene conciencia situacional, debido a que debe cumpli4 roles a la vez, pero al ser combates a corta distancia se compensa el solo ubicar un objetivo, y no tantos a la vez

Eli: Muy bien entonces tú me diriges, confío en ti

Max: jaja y eso que no Soy Anko, pero bueno

Eli: Ash… cállate

Alfred: Aquí estamos listos, Looney conducirá y yo comandaré

Max: ¡Aquí todo listo!

Alfred: Muy bien entonces ¡Avancen!

El combate de práctica inicio, El Panzer I C, arrancó a toda velocidad del punto en donde se encontraba, de igual manera el Crusier II pero con menor velocidad.

Max: Recuerden que el Cursier tiene un motor modernizado, así que no teman en llevarlo al límite, cortaré la comunicación.

Alfred: OK… espera ¡¿Qué?! ¡Max! ¡Max!

…

Max: Escucha Eli, tu solo sigue mis órdenes, con el motor modernizado del Crusier no sabemos cómo podría reaccionar su tanque.

Eli: Entendido, ¿pero no nos encontramos en desventaja?

Max: tranquila, recuerda que tengo este tanque desde hace mucho tiempo y no creas que es igual a los demás, como no hay restricciones en los motores solamente en la ingeniería, ten por seguro que puedes Alcanzar los 80km/h con esta belleza, solo ten cuidado en no volcarnos.

Eli: Ten encantan estas cosas ¿Verdad?

…

EL panzer I C encontró rápidamente al Crusier y el combate empezó, el crusier intentó girar a la derecha para evitar al Panzer que venía a toda velocidad.

Looney: ¡Está loco nos estrellaremos!

Max: ¡Incrementa la oruga izquierda, detén la derecha, luego acelera por detrás de ellos derrapando para encontrarnos en el punto ciego de su flanco!

Eli: ¡como mierda quieres que haga eso! ¡No soy una conductora experimentada!

De alguna forma el Panzer I C logró evitar la colisión contra el Crusier, y se colocó detrás, en donde, empezó a disparar al crusier, la acción fue tan rápida, que ninguno de los tripulantes del crusier lograron reaccionar. Después de eso Alfred salió de la cúpula del comandante

Alfred: ¿Qué mierda fue eso?

Max: tankatlon

Alfred: ¡Casi nos matas!

Max: Tranquilo los tanques están recubiertos de car…

Alfred: ¡no me refiero de eso!, ¡Casi no chocas!

Max: eso iba hacer tenia pesando chocarlos, darle la vuelta a su tanque pero Eli no quiso así que le dije que haga un giro bloqueando la oruga derecha para llegar a su flanco, pero no lo logró y solo llegó a colocarnos detrás de ustedes.

Eli: pero eso es imposible…

Repitieron la misma operación pero ahora con Max de conductor, y el resultado fue como Max lo planeó, si no fue mejor al momento del derrape, el Pazner I C creó una cortina de humo lo suficientemente buena para hacer un ataque sorpresa, en caso de tenerse que enfrentar a otro vehiculo.

…

Eli: Maldición estás loco, ¿dónde aprendiste eso?

Max: Eh manejado muchos tanques, además cuando participaba en el Tankathlon en mi país, yo conducía el Panzer, y mi prima era la artillera, pero debido a la circunstancia creo que sería difícil para alguien aprender a usar el 20mm de la noche a la mañana.

Alfred: Carajo, no pensaba que teníamos a un tanquista tan experimentado y loco en el club; bueno desde ahora Max tu estarás a cargo de los entrenamientos

Eli: ¿No se suponía que tú y los demás Senpais se encargarían de eso?

Alfred: Viendo el nivel de Max, está claro que el será mejor para la tarea no

Eli: Malditos sempais vagos… ahhh en fin, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados, enséñame a usar el 20mm

Después de eso, cada uno se turnó para usar el 20mm turnándose, intentado atinar a una diana a 400m que era el rango de efectividad del cañón, primero con el vehículo inmóvil y luego en movimiento; los resultados fueron de un cargador de 10 proyectiles

Eli: ¿de dónde sacaron eso?

Alfred: Max la consiguió

Inmóvil

Eli: 6

Looney 4

Alfred: 6

En movimiento

Eli: 2

Looney: 0

Alfred: 1

Mientras tanto, los resultados de Max, con Eli como conductora

Inmóvil: 10

En movimiento: 8

Looney: ¡Maldición para combates cuerpo a cuerpo y de lejos eres un crack fierro!

Max: Jajá es que eh practicado mucho desde pequeño, pero bueno en fin así como están las cosas, creo que nos hace falta práctica a todos, incluyéndome a mí.

Ya eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde, así que todos están disponiéndose a retirarse del lugar, regresaron los tanques al Hangar, y Eli reprendió un poco a los Chicos, que no habían realizado el trbajo de limpieza como ella quería, pasó algún tiempo y cuando se disponían a cerrar el Hangar, unos el consejo estudiantil apreció a lo lejos, junto con otros 3 chicos.

Alfred: Mierda el consejo estudiantil, Anko escóndete.

Anko: NO de nuevo

Mientras Anko corría a esconderse a unos arbustos, el consejo estudiantil había llegado a encontrarse a los miembros, mientras todos se encontraban ya afuera, y cerraron la puerta del hangar; eran los 3 miembros del consejo estudiantil, Wetzel, el presidente, siempre con una cara de que todo lo sabe, y que de alguna forma intenta un poco arrogante y soberbio, siempre viendo a los demás hacia abajo; después de eso Yejide, el primo de Anko, y vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil y finalmente Lisay, la representante de relaciones públicas, que siempre carga, una carpeta, y usa un par de lentes ovalados, que siempre dirige hacia la luz, para que no se puedan ver sus ojos, y junto con ellos 1 chico y dos mujeres

Wetzel: Vaya vaya vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí? El club con más problemas económicos, incluso a una semana de su formación.

Alfred: Presidente que le trae por aquí

Wetzel: Lo que sucede es que recibimos la denuncia de que alguien sacó sin permiso una diana del club de arquería y según testigos, se dirigieron aquí.

Antes de que alguien pudiera hablar Max alzo fuerte la voz y dijo:

Max: Es mi culpa yo tengo la responsabilidad, yo les pedí a Sarek y Ace que lo consiguieran, lo necesitábamos para l practica de senshado de hoy.

Wetzel: Así ti eres Maximilano Galinsky verdad, el chico que se transfirió hace dos meses, bueno, no sé cómo hacían las cosas en tu anterior secundaria, pero aquí para hacer cosas como esas se debe pedir un solicitud.

Max: Me disculpo por el error, no volverá a suceder

¿?: Bueno, pero nos podríamos devolver la diana por favor – respondió el chico, que usaba anteojos de contextura delgado y alto, que se encontraba al frente de las otras dos

Max: Este… si, pero

Diana: por favor, la necesitamos

Alfred: Esta bien sígannos.

Los 3 miembros junto con los 3 chicos caminaron conducidos por Alfred, Max y Elizabeth de forma muy callada; Alfred les había ordenado a los demás que se retiraron a sus casa, después de aquello, caminaron durante unos 10 minutos llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba la diana, tal y como se la esperaba se encontraba muy, dañada debido a los disparos producidos por el Panzer I C

Wetzel: ohohoh, ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? - mostró la diana la cual tenía muchos disparos, a los 3 chicos que se encontraban con ellos – parece que en realidad si hacen algo en este club jajaja, pero esto es muy malo saben.

Alfred: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Yejide: como deben saber, la próxima semana desembarcaremos en Aomori, principalmente porque estos tres chicos, participaran en el torneo de las nacionales, de tiro con Arco, vinieron a nosotros, porque reclamaron que una de sus dianas desapareció, debido a que Maximiliano no conoce mucho las reglas de por aquí, podemos dejarlo pasar, pero devolverla diana en este estado… ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Max: Practicando tiros a 400m en movimiento y de forma estática

Wetzel: ¿Ha? Pero aun así…

Dan: Presidente, no se preocupe, aunque este así todavía sirve, por favor déjenos que nos la llevemos para poder practicar, como usted dijo vamos a participar en las nacionales debemos dar todo de nosotros.

Diana: nuestro presidente tiene razón, por favor

Sam: Sí por favor

Wetzel dejó salir un suspiro de forma decepcionada y continuó – si dicen eso supongo que todo está bien, pero en este momento ya es muy tarde, llévenla mañana por la mañana; ¡nos vamos! – Después de aquello, El consejo estudiantil, dejó a los 6 chicos solos allí, con lo cual todos dejaron un gran suspiro

Eli: Max, porque dijiste eso, no era solo tu culpa.

Alfred: No Eli, Max lo hizo bien, estamos en la mira del consejo estudiantil, pero debido a que Max, se transfirió recientemente, le da una especie de inmunidad, si hubiera sido cualquiera de nosotros, podríamos haber corrido el riesgo de que nos cierren el club.

Dan: jaja no son el único así, a si olvidé presentarme, mi nombre es Dan Keartikeshian, soy el presidente del club de arquería.

Alfred: Club de Arquería, pero el anterior año no existía, porque se había graduado todos sus miembros ya,

Diana: si tienes razón todos nosotros somos de primer año, conformamos el club, porque cada uno de nosotros había llegado a las nacionales antes de entrar a SF

Sam: Pero no tenemos a los miembros suficientes, así que nos dieron un ultimátum, si no conseguimos un primer lugar cualquiera de nosotros 3 en el torneo de la próxima semana, cerraran nuestro club.

Alfred: Lo entiendo, lamentamos, haberlos molestado.

Dan: no se preocupen, pero a todo esto es increíble que logren alcanzar un blanco a más de 400m, con mi arco mi máxima longitud es 130m.

Max: No es nada del otro mundo, es mas es muy poco 400m cuando se habla de senshado, hay cañones, que incluso pueden llegar a 2 kilómetros

Dan: ¡¿En serio?! – Los ojos de Dan se iluminaron cuando escuchó eso – y pueden hacerlo ahora.

Eli: lamentablemente con nuestro equipo actual no, no tenemos ninguna cañón de alta velocidad, nuestro máximo alcance deben ser 600m con el Crusier

Dan: Pero aun así es grandioso jajá

Max: Después del torneo, si quieres puedes pasarte algún rato por aquí, te enseñaremos como usar un cañón y lo demás.

Dan: Muchas gracias, lo haré pero ahora debemos irnos.

Eli: a no s preocupen por la Diana, enviaremos a nuestro lacayos a llevarla mañana a primera hora.

Alfred:*en voz baja* -¿Con eso te refieres a Sarek y Ace?

Diana: Muchas Gracias eso será de mucha ayuda, entonces nos vemos

Dan, Diana y Sam: Adiós y gracias

Max: De igual forma suerte, nos vemos el Sábado.

Alfred: Bueno vamos a dejar la diana ahora en el Hanga, sería muy peligroso si la dejamos aquí, quien sabe si pudiera venir el consejo estudiantil,

Eli: Si tienes razón

Los chicos llevaron la diana al Hangar y la guardaron ahí, después de eso cada cual se fue a su respectiva casa para descansar para el siguiente día.

Tal y como lo había predicho Alfred, Sarek y Ace, fueron a dejar, la diana al siguiente día al club de arquería, después de aquello los dos clubes siguieron practicando para el día sábado, así como para el torneo de arquería como para el tankatlon, y para la preparación de búsqueda de miembros para el club que organizaba Eli, la cual quería realizar para el festival cultural, el cual todavía se encontraba lejos pero en el club de Sensahdo todavía había mucho por hacer, de esa forma la Semana pasó volando, y ya se encontraban en Sábado, el ambiente se había vuelto frío, debido a que habían navegado muy al norte, donde se encontraba Aomori. Ciudad, la cual se destaca como la mayoría de la zona de Tōhoku, por su clima templado húmedo con veranos calurosos y fríos, aunque no extremos, inviernos. La localidad tiene el reconocimiento por poseer una de las mayores cantidades de nieve caída en promedio en todo el mundo. Por lo cual es muy similar a las ciudades de nórdicas de Rusia

Alfred: Bueno, entonces todos si están bien abrigados, pronto veremos la costa,

Eli: que frío, pero que bueno que dentro de los tanques estará caliente

Anko: ojalá

El buque escuela se acercó a la costa, seguido por un faro, mientras que los chicos de los dos clubes se encontraban en la compuerta de desembargo listos para salir,

Dan: Muchas gracias por prestarnos sus tanques para llevarnos al lugar del torneo.

Alfred: no se preocupes, después de todo, nosotros también tenemos cosas que hacer *en su mente* _Como remolcar un tanque a medio morir_

Mientras el buque se acercaba, a aquel puerto, pudieron notar, una gran estructura sobre humana, que aparecía junto a ellos.

Looney: Y eso ¿Qué es?

Mientras la gran estructura de metal pasaba a su lado, Max se quedó atónito viendo aquel espectáculo, no era porque algo magnifico, sino porque la reconocía, se podía sentir el frío del lugar y se observaba el blanco del aliento de todos, mientras respiraban debido al frío.

Diana: ¡Es otro buque escuela!

Max: Si… Es Kiev…

Anko: Bueno era de esperarse, después de todo estamos en Aomori

Eli: ¿Are? A que te refieres, ¿cuál es la escuela que tiene como base la prefectura de Aomori?

…

Después de la respuesta, todos los que se encontraban ahí se quedaron atónitos por la declaración que haría en aquel momento

Se podía ver como Max soltaba su aliento mientras respondía retirándose su bufanda de la boca…

…Pravda… mi antigua Escuela…

 **Hola, aquí Tony; desde aquí empieza este arco del cual estoy encargado, por decirlo de alguna forma, espero que les guste.**


	6. Un encuentro inesperado

Capítulo 6 Nieve Soviética -Parte 2- Un encuentro inesperado

El frio del ambiente hacia estremecer a todos los que se encontraban en la plataforma de desembarco del buque escuela, pero aun con aquel clima, no estaba nevando, siendo una de las principales características de Aomori; antes de que cualquiera pueda responder al comentario de Max el barco atracó en el muelle de Aomori dejando sonar su sirena dando a entender que había llegado a su destino; rápidamente la plataforma de desembarco del buque escuela se conectó con la del puerto y se abrió la calle por donde diferentes personas y automóviles en el buque empezaron a desembarcar de él.

Sam: Espera, se supone que Pravda es una escuela únicamente de chicas

Alfred: ¿Acaso eres un trap?

Max: Nada de eso, luego se los explico, por ahora apresurémonos antes de que se llene de tráfico

Los estudiantes subieron rápidamente a los tanques y condujeron a través de la carretera hasta que salieron del puerto, en un Cruiser se encontraban Sam y Dan, siendo conducido por Alfred; Anko y Eli se encontraban en el panzer y en el otro cruiser, Max, Diana y Looney; su primera parada era el estadio deportivo del distrito de Aomori, en donde se iba a realizar la competencia de Arco que se realizará a la mañana siguiente por lo tanto tenían que informar su llegada a los directivos del Ministerio de Educación que generalmente son los que organizan este tipo de competiciones.

Tardaron un poco ubicando el lugar, pero gracias al GPS de sus celulares pudieron llegar.

Alfred: Bueno aquí los dejamos y regresaremos en un rato, tenemos que atender otros asuntos

Dan: Muchas Gracias

Sam: Max te vale que luego nos cuentes tu historia.

Max: Si, luego lo haré

El resto del Club de Senshado, guiados por Max, se dirigieron al lugar a las afueras de la ciudad en donde los esperaba Kliment

Mientras tanto por la radio

Alfred: ¡Hey Max! ¿Por qué no nos lo quieres contar?

Eli: Tiene razón, ¿cómo es que un chico estuvo en Pravda? eso no es posible

Looney: Para mí que nos está jugando una broma

Max:...

Looney: Es eso o es que eres un trap

Max: No lo soy… Está bien, se los contaré, la verdad es que los únicos que lo saben son los del Consejo Estudiantil

Alfred: Ah… esos tipos ¿pero que tienen que ver con eso? desde que viste a Kiev has estado muy callado.

Max: Lo que pasa es que estoy pensando que el que Pravda se encuentre aquí no es un punto bueno, además quisiera estar lo más lejos que pudiera de esa escuela

Looney: ¿Eh?¿Así que resentimientos con tu vieja escuela? Eso no lo esperaba

Anko: ¿Hey? ¿No es ese el lugar?

Max: Sí y tal como me lo temía, una Lanzadera de Cohetes Katiusha

ElI: ¿Te refieres al camión estacionado junto?

Max:… ¡Apresurémonos!

Los tanques siguieron por la carretera hasta llegar al lugar, que era un amplio plano lleno de chatarra, el cual estaba cercado por una gran malla de metal un tanto oxidada que se extendía a lo largo de la carretera, por la cual se podían observar diferentes piezas metálicas oxidadas y sucias, otras cubiertas de lodo, pues el suelo del lugar estaba conformado por tierra y algunos pequeños charcos de agua, al lado derecho del terreno se podía ver un pequeño local, y atrás de él una casa de aspecto rustico, un poco vieja con techo inclinado, para evitar la acumulación de nieve debido a las constantes nevadas en la zona, junto a ella se podía observar un Camión Sovietico ZiS-6 con una lanzadera Katiusha sin proyectiles.

Rápidamente los chicos estacionaron sus tanques, y procedieron a entrar al lugar ya que el portón que llevaba a donde se encontraba la chatarra estaba abierto.

¿?: Vamos viejo ¡No tengo todo el día! Simplemente queremos recomprar nuestro tanque!

Kliment: Señorita, ya le dije que está vendido

Mientras el Club entraba, se podía escuchar a dos personas discutir, una fuerte pero femenina voz, y otra rasposa y amarga voz de hombre. Entre el frío del lugar y lo nublado que se encontraba, Max llamó fuerte: ¡Tío Kliment!

Ante el grito, las 2 chicas que se encontraban hablando con el voltearon a ver a los recién llegados.

Kliment: ¡Oh! Max, te estaba esperando Jajaja

Kliment respondió el llamado desde lejos levantando su brazo, para que todos fueran a donde se encontraba; finalmente los dos bandos se encontraron en aquel lugar junto a un BT-5 de muy mal aspecto debido a un impacto de un cañón de calibre mayor de 75mm, además de eso solamente tenía una oruga y le faltaban 2 ruedas de la suspensión y el cañón.

Max: Hola tío, al fin estoy aquí

Kliment: Que gusto verte, pero creo que llegas en un muy mal momento…

¿?: Jamás creí volverte a ver impostor, recuerdo que la comandante te había dejado muy claro que nunca te vuelvas a acercar a Pravda o sus alrededores.

Max: Realmente me importa un comino que haya dicho ella, yo solo estoy aquí para visitar a mi tío, después de todo es mi único familiar en este país.

¿?: Esta bien, pero no tienes asuntos con los negocios del viejo, así que podrías irte de aquí

Kliment: Lo lamento señorita vulgar, pero Max es el comprador.

¿?: ¿Qué, esta sucia sabandija?, además que ensuciaste el nombre del Senshado con tu simple presencia en nuestra escuela, quieres seguirlo haciendo a nuestras espaldas, ¡mejor vuelve a tu país extranjero!

Looney: ¿Ah sí?, creo que tu estas siendo aún más vulgar con tu forma de hablar, así que sugiero que deberías calmarte un poco.

De repente la otra chica que se encontraba al lado de la que vociferaba contra Max interrumpió

¿?: Irina, tiene razón, cálmate un poco, es solo una coincidencia que él se encuentre aquí

Irina: No me detengas Nathalia, debe conocer su lugar.

Max: Gracias Nathalia, pero no te preocupes, ni siquiera note que estaba aquí

Irina: ¿Quién te crees maldito?, ¡te voy romper la cara!

Max: Suena bien… Era de lo único que me arrepentí de no hacer antes de dejar Pravda, ¡Ven para acá entonces!

Nathalia escondía su rostro detrás de su carpeta; ambos se colocaron en una posición de batalla, Irina aun siendo mujer sobrepasaba en altura a Max por al menos 2 centímetros, tenía un cabello recogido en una trenza hacia atrás de color café y ojos verdes, con una contextura muy fuerte y una gran copa D, más grande incluso que la de Elí; se podía ver en sus ojos su sed de sangre, mientras que Natalia corrió hacia afuera del local presa de un ataque de pánico, de la misma manera ella tenía su cabello arreglado en trenzas hacia atrás, pero era de color negro y además usaba un par de lentes circulares y en ese momento cargaba una carpeta en sus manos, a diferencia de su compañera ella era mucho más baja, midiendo igual que el promedio.

Mientras tanto, todos los que se encontraban ahí estaban expectantes al desarrollo de la situación sin saber qué hacer, después los chicos del club apenas reaccionaron y empezaron a correr para detenerlos.

Kliment: ¡BASTA! ¡No permitiré esa clase de atropellos en mí local, así que por favor señoritas retírense, ustedes me vendieron el tanque, así que no hay devoluciones, es la política de este lugar!

Irina: ¡No me importa, te daremos el doble, pero no permitiré que Max se lo llevé!

Kliment: ¡Ya se lo dije muchas veces, así no es cómo funcionan las cosas aquí o me equivoco, pensar que una estudiante de Pravda haría actos como estos!

Antes de que Irina una voz desde la entrada retumbó hacia el lugar:

¿?: ¡Irina, basta!

Ante tal grito Irina se detuvo, mientras que la chica recién llegada se acercó al resto con un paso rápido pero elegante y determinado, seguida de Nathalia que parecía haberla llamado; la chica era incluso más alta que Irina, e incluso más alta que Sarek con 1.82 metros, tenía un busto casi igual al de Irina y un cuerpo muy bien formado, además de un largo cabello rubio suelto casi hasta su cintura acompañado de unos ojos azules oscuros muy penetrantes; ante el gran acto de presencia de la chica, Alfred la reconoció en un instante; dejándolo casi sin aliento

Alfred: Comandante del Equipo de Senshado de la Academia Pravda… ¡Ekaterina Ismailova de Tercer Año!

Con un acento Ruso muy arraigado, respondió la chica

Ekaterina: Gracias Chico… Escuché que estas teniendo problemas con un viejo conocido Irina, desde el auto podía escucharte hablar.

Irina: ¡Lo lamento Capitana! - de forma casi inmediata, realizo una reverencia hacia ella.

Ekaterina: Aun así ha pasado un tiempo, Maximilian Galinsky

Max: No creí volverte a ver tan pronto, Ismailova

De repente la esbelta y alta chica comenzó a hablar en ruso mientras se dirigía a Max.

Ekaterina: Chto ya dolzhen delat' zdes'?

Max: Biznes, nichego boleye

Ekaterina: Mh… Ya ponimayu. ¿Es usted el dueño del local?-Refiriéndose a Kliment-¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer para poder llevarnos ese BT-5?

Kliment: Lo lamento, pero ya se lo dije a tu compañera, no hay devoluciones. Además ¿Para qué lo quieren? De todos modos es una chatarra que desecharon y yo se la compré.

Ekaterina: No intentes jugar conmigo, el que el tanque haya llegado a tus manos fue un error de comunicación entre nuestras filas, y según la ley de Japón los tratos verbales en negocios no pueden ser validos a menos de que una parte ya haya pagado un adelanto o el precio completo del artículo, así que le pregunto a usted ¿Ha recibido dinero por aquel tanque antes que nosotras?

Kliment: Ehm…Pues no.

Ekaterina: Eso es suficiente, entonces pedimos comprar de nuevo el tanque, incluso podemos darle un 50% más de lo que pide.

Kliment: Lo lamento señorita, pero no deseo vender el tanque a ustedes, es política del negocio no hacer devoluciones.

Ekaterina: ¿Es cierto?, ¿Podría mostrarme los documentos de su negocio para confirmar que aquello se encuentra en la política del mismo?

Eli: Dejen de ser tan insistentes ¿Para qué quieren un tanque que no funciona?

Ekaterina: No te hagas la inocente niña, no crean que no estoy informada de la situación en el puerto, hoy la academia mixta SF se encuentra aquí, y por su acento y rasgos faciales puedo deducir que pertenecen a ella; y sé muy bien que para alguien de SF, reparar un tanque en este estado no es más que un juego de niños, y mucho más si Galinsky esta con ustedes.

Alfred: Parece que nos atraparon, pero aun así no respondiste a nuestra pregunta, ¿Para que una escuela con tanto poder como Pravda, tiene que hacer que su comandante este en un lugar como este solo para recuperar un BT-5, con todo el arsenal que poseen?

Kliment: Jeje Muchacho….

Ekaterina: ¿Quién eres tú, Chico? *regresando a ver a Alfred*

Alfred: Presidente del Club de Senshado de la Academia SF, Alfred Ackerman de segundo año

Ekaterina: Me gustabas chico… pero parece que Galinsky te metió sus ideas en la cabeza, el Senshado es un arte solo de mujeres y respondiendo a tu pregunta, Pravda piensa entrar en las competencias de Tankhatlón este año, pero nuestros tanques son demasiado pesados como para usarlos, así que necesitamos a este para aquello.

Looney: ¡Pues que coincidencia! Nosotros lo queremos para el mismo objetivo

Irina: ¡Es absurdo que hombres puedan manejar tanques! ¡Es algo imposible!

Nathalía: Este… pues la verdad en otros países que celebran el Tankhatlón, si aceptan la participación de hombres…

Ekaterina: Camarada Irina, tranquilízate, y camarada Nathalia, espero tu cooperación, no querrás pasar 25 años en el Archipiélago de Gulag.

Nathalia: ¡Perdón! ¡Capitana! *hace reverencia*

Max: Sigues con la manía de amenazar a enviar a clases de refuerzo a quien se meta en tu camino; después de todo yo siempre estaba ahí.

Ekaterina: No me provoques Galinsky…. Además vi sus tanques ¿Creen que con esas Chatarras, pueden siquiera pisar algo tan bajo como el Tankathlón? Y encima los cruiser son demasiado pesados para participar.

Looney: Es por eso que queremos el BT-5, ¿no te parece lógico?

Ekaterina: Pravda no cederá contra unos herejes como ustedes.

La tensión volvió a ser igual de alta que antes de que Ekaterina llegara, se podía ver la tensión entre ambos bandos hasta que…

Anko: Este… ¿Y si peleamos… por él?...

Irina: ¡Jajaja! ¿Crees que pueden ganarnos con un Panzer I? Es lo más gracioso que he escuchado hasta ahora.

Kliment: ¿Y porque no lo intentan? Tienes razón señorita, me atrapaste con lo de la política de la empresa ¿Pero no te parece mejor lo que dice el chico? Así arreglaran sus diferencias fuera de mi tienda, le venderé el tanque al ganador.

Ekaterina: Esta bien viejo… lo aceptamos, veamos que pueden hacer, "club de Senshado", los retamos a un encuentro de Tankathlón en Kiev, pagaremos por el BT-5, y ustedes se lo llevarán para repararlo, y ya que no queremos ser injustas, será un duelo de dos contra dos. Tengo entendido que su buque escuela estará aquí hasta el viernes, así que lo haremos el jueves, con lo cual les daremos tiempo para que lo arreglen.

Alfred: ¡Muy bien! Aceptamos el desafió – ambos comandantes se dieron la mano, para pactar el acuerdo, luego de eso Ekaterina se dio la vuelta, y sus compañeras la siguieron.

Max: ¿A quién intentas engañar, Ismailova? Solo esperas al general invierno, ¿Acaso no tienes confianza en tus camaradas?

Ekaterina: No les estamos subestimando –Se dió la vuelta para responder- solo les estamos dando tiempo para que reflexionen y se den cuenta de que no nos pueden ganar, además tenemos muchachas cosas más importantes que hacer para el torneo nacional, no crean que tenemos tanto tiempo libre como ustedes.

Mientras, las 3 chicas caminaban a la salida, un gran camión apareció en la puerta, y entro al lugar, era un camión de transporte para tanques.

Irina: Parece que las de 1er año al fin llegaron…

De repente el camión se estacionó, y de él bajaron dos chicas.

¿?: ¡Sempais!, llegamos con el camión, ¿Eh?, ¿Qué sucede?

Max: ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlas! ¡Ninna! ¡Alina!

Alina: ¡Max-kun! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Max: Jaja vine a hacer unos negocios nada más

Ninna: Max-san, Katyusha-san estará muy feliz de verte

Max: Tienes razón envíale mis saludos, ¡Jaja!

Irina: Camarada Ninna, Camarada Alina ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?, ¿Quieren que las mandemos 10 años al Gulag?

Ekaterina: Déjalas, después de todo las de primer año suelen ser una vergüenza para Pravda excepto por Nonna y Klara, debemos irnos; ¡Alina! Ya no necesitamos el camión, ve a dejarlo en la escuela.

Alina: ¡Sí! ¡Como usted diga senpai!

Después de aquello, las 3 chicas salieron del local, y se retiraron en dirección a Aomori en el ZiS-6, justo después de aquello todos los que seguían en aquel lugar soltaron un gran suspiro.

Eli: ¡Buu! *les saca la lengua*, ¡Ja! ¿Quiénes se creen ellas dos solo porque son tan altas como un poste?

Alfred: A todo esto Max, ¿A qué te refieres con general invierno?

Looney: Te falta saber más historia, mira el cielo.

Señalando, Looney y los demás dirigieron su vista al cielo, que ya siendo las 4 de la tarde, permanecía igual de nublado que antes, cuando de pronto la nieve empezó a caer de él.

Anko: ¿Nieve?

Elí: Ahora entiendo, el Panzer I C no es adecuado para climas fríos ¿verdad?

Looney: Exactamente

Alina: ¿A qué se refieren?

Max: Pues…

Antes de que pudiera hablar, Kliment los interrumpió

Kliment: Menuda banda de groseras, no se queden ahí y entremos al local, aquí afuera nos vamos a congelar, ustedes también chicas de Pravda.

Después de aquello, todos entraron al local que se encontraba junto al terreno; el cual también por su jardín trasero era la casa en donde vivía Kliment.

Todos se sentaron en la sala y la esposa de Kliment, Meiko, les sirvió a cada uno una taza de chocolate caliente.

Kliment: ¡Ja! Menudas vulgares, será mejor que no se vuelan a aparecer por aquí, no me dejaron darle la gran bienvenida a mi sobrino.

Max: Gracias tío, pero, era algo que podía pasar.

Kliment: Aun así muy buena idea de tu amigo *Golpea la espalda de Anko* Se le ocurrió una gran idea para deshacernos de esas tipas.

Anko: gh.. buaghhhh *se atraganta*

Eli: ¡SI!, ¡Muy bien hecho Anko!

Alfred: Bueno en fin tenemos un enfrentamiento, debemos ganarlo para llevarnos ese BT-5 a SF, repararlo y después entrenar con él

Max: Ellas deben estar conscientes de eso, pero para esa confianza deben estar tramando algo, después de todo, no nos tomará más de 1 día reparar ese tanque.

Looney: Bueno para ti sí ¡Jajaja!, pero por ahora concentrémonos en el torneo de mañana de Dan y los demás

Eli: Es cierto, les diré que estamos aquí; les enviaré un mensaje para que vengan en taxi

Kliment: Aun así es un gusto tenerlas aquí señoritas de Pravda, ha pasado tiempo.

Alina: Jaja muchas gracias, es bueno verlo a usted también.

Kliment: Pero falta una ¿Dónde está la pequeña gritona?

Ninna: Se debe referir a Katyusha-san, ella se encuentra en Pravda, la verdad es que está castigada de nuevo por no obedecer las órdenes de las senpais.

Max: Ahh... Esas tipas de nuevo, por lo que veo, si están aquí ella es la única que se opone, creí que el futuro de pravda se lo había dejado en buenas manos, pero las veo aquí disfrutando.

Ninna: Max-san se equivoca, esto también es parte de nuestro castigo, ya que nosotras tres somos las únicas que no aceptamos la voluntad de Ekaterina-sama… bueno tal vez un poco más que Katyusha.

Max: Ahh… me lo esperaba

Looney: Asi que al final no eres un trap

Max: Ya te dije que no

Alfred: ¿Bueno creo que todos estamos aquí para que nos cuentes tu historia no crees?, primeramente ¿Quiénes son ellas?

Alina: Lo olvidé, mi nombre es Alina y ella es Ninna, junto con Katyusha-san fuimos compañeras de Max cuando entró a Pravda.

Eli: Entonces es cierto que un hombre entró a Pravda, ¿Eso puede pasar?

Max: Bueno supongo que se los contaré, han escuchado hablar de Astra…

Junto antes de continuar, por la puerta entraron el club de tiro con arco, sacudiéndose de la nieve que caía afuera.

Eli: Bienvenidos, llegan justo a tiempo.

Dan: Ufff… ¡Qué frío tan infeliz que hace afuera! ¡Buenos días señor y señora!

Kliment: Buenas tardes, jóvenes, por favor tomen asiento.

Alfred: ¿Qué pasó con el torneo?

Diana: Empieza mañana a las 9 de la mañana y va hasta las 12, ya confirmamos la asistencia

Sam: Aun así ¿Porque no nos fueron a recoger como prometieron?

Looney: Lo lamentamos, pasaron muchas cosas, la verdad supongo que tenemos que ponerlos al corriente.

Alfred y Looney explicaron todo lo que había pasado desde que llegaron al lugar, la explicación era escuchada también por Ninna y Alina, las cuales no estaban todavía enteradas de todo, después de un rato todos estaban informados de la actual situación.

Ninna: ¡Que! ¿¡Max-san se enfrentará a Ekaterina-sama?!

Alfred: Sip, tal como lo oyes

Alina: ¿Pero estas seguro? Tú más que nadie conoce el potencial de Ekaterina-sama

Max: No se preocupen estoy seguro que Katyusha hubiera hecho lo mismo, después de todo esa pequeña fue la que me inspiró a contratacarla

NInna: Max-san, Katyusha-san se enojaría mucho si le escucha diciendo eso…

Alfred: Bueno ahora si Max, cuéntanos la historia.

Max: Bueno, como les decía antes esto se resume en una persona, Astra Galinsky, mi madre.

Eli: ¿Quién fue ella?

Kliment: Déjame contarles yo muchacho, Astra era mi hermana, hace unos 20 años ella fue la comandante de Pravda durante 3 años seguidos y durante esos 3 años ella llevo a su escuela a ganar el campeonato nacional.

Alfred: ¿Así que tu madre fue la que te inspiró al Senshado?

Max: La verdad no, ella murió cuando era muy pequeño, por lo que no tengo casi ningún recuerdo de ella, solo las fotografías.

Kliment: Ahh la recuerdo, era una mujer fuerte siempre decidida a hacer algo, cada vez que se encontraba cerca podías sentir su presencia y su fuerza; no le gustaba perder para nada, era una excelente tanquista a la que le gustaba ir con todo y siempre a la carga, nunca perdía en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el senshado, esa era su principal habilidad.

Eli: Pues en ese último aspecto se parece mucho a Max, jajaja.

Max: Es verdad, tal vez por eso me gustan los tanques medianos, en fin, mi madre al salir de pravda se casó con mi padre, pero como él es extranjero, así que la llevó a vivir allá, pero…

Kliment: Pero la fama de mi hermana ya se había extendido tanto que muchas personas querían que fundará su propio estilo, el estilo Galinsky era un propuesta muy interesante ya que antes de aquello el estilo Nishizumi y el Shimada, de muchas generaciones de antigüedad, eran los que dominaban el Senshado de Japón, pero con sus victorias en el campeonato destacó como el fénix volador.

Max: Mi madre tenía un largo cabello rojo, por lo que la apodaron así; con la expectativa de un nuevo estilo mi madre se iba a poner al frente pero en mi país también necesitaban una sucesora para ser la cabeza de la familia de mi padre, así que hubo una disputa antes de que yo naciera sobre si nacer en Japón o allá, al final nací allá por lo que el nuevo estilo Galinsky no tenía sucesor, pero a mi padre le salió el tiro por la culata, pues él quería convertirse en la cabeza de la familia con una sucesora y se casó con mi madre solo porque quería usar su reconocimiento internacional de un nuevo estilo para su beneficio.

Alfred: Ya entiendo lo que quieres decir y al ser tú un hombre no cuentas como un sucesor ni para ser cabeza de familia ni para establecer un estilo de Senshado.

Max: Después de todo cuando se habla de tanques, los hombres no tienen voz ni voto…

Kliment: En fin, no sabemos las circunstancias, pero mi hermana murió allá cuando Max tenía unos 4 años y él vivió allí hasta los 14.

Max: Cuando tenía 14, me enteré que mi madre había sido una gran tanquista de modo que vine acá a Japón, pues aunque no la recuerde de alguna manera me pasó su pasión por el Senshado. Debido a que era su hijo me permitieron entrar a Pravda aun siendo hombre pero al igual que en mi país…no, incluso peor aquí, existe un gran tabú de que los hombres manejen tanques, cuando estuve en Rusia era muy diferente.

Looney: Así que eres ruso ¿por eso podías hablar con Ekaterina?

Max: No, no soy Ruso, pero tuve la oportunidad de ir muchas veces ahí.

Alfred: Bueno eso explica muchas cosas, así que ¿Qué fue lo que pasó cuando entraste a Pravda?

Max: Mi madre se había vuelto una leyenda como la mejor comandante que había salido de Pravda así que el rumor de que yo iba a entrar fue muy grande pero nadie esperaba que yo fuera hombre, más bien la única que lo sabía era la Rectora; cuando entre la conmoción fue grande, las de tercer año no aceptaban que un hombre entrara en la escuela, las de 2do no sabían qué pensar y a las de primero no les importaba, gracias a lo que pude tener una vida escolar normal en una escuela llena de mujeres.

Looney: Que suertudo que eres.

Max: La verdad no lo creo, me vigilaban mucho y vivía en la casa de la rectora que era una gran amiga de mi madre, así que no tenía mucha libertad para moverme porque además controlaban mis horarios de salida y entrada pero para mí no significaba nada siempre y cuando pudiera practicar Senshado.

Kliment: Oh si, te refieres a Mila jajaja, hace mucho tiempo que no la veo jajaja.

Max: al final cuando entré en su equipo de Senshado las cosas se pusieron peor, las de 3er año me veían como un insecto y comenzaron a meterse conmigo, ya saben lo típico del caso, escondían mis zapatos, llenaban de basura mi casillero, rayaban mis libros, etcétera; yo no le di importancia y las de 1er año, me empezaron a apoyar pero después me acusaron de pervertido y para eso escondieron ropa interior en mi mochila y finalmente me expulsaron. Eso es todo.

Alfred: Oye, oye, espera ¿Cómo puedes decir eso con tanta tranquilidad?

Eli: ¡Si!, después de todo eso.

Ninna: Porque Max nunca hizo nada malo y su conciencia estaba limpia, nosotras 3 fuimos sus únicas amigas, pues todas al final se alejaron temiendo las represalias de la comandante.

Alina: La verdad es que fue muy duro pero Max está mintiendo, no lo expulsaron porque él se retiró.

Max: Al final es lo mismo, el punto es que salí. Ahh… bueno, estoy cansado, iré a caminar un poco, nos vemos al rato.

Sin dejarles decir alguna palabra a todos los que se encontraban ahí, Max salió apresuradamente por la puerta del local con su abrigo en la mano sin despedirse de todos.

Eli: Max ¡espera!

Kliment: Déjenlo, si decidió contarles a ustedes, quiere decir que él les tiene confianza, pero en realidad fue mucho peor de lo que el contó, recordarlo debe ser duro para él.

Ninna: El dejó la escuela, porque empezaron a hacernos lo mismo que a él, por eso se retiró, para protegernos a nosotras y a Katyusha-san

Después de aquella historia, todos se quedaron callados en el lugar y un silencio incomodo se apoderó del mismo, todos se encontraban pensativos debido a la confesión de Max, después de todo eso explicaba algunas cosas como su experiencia con el Senshado. De repente Kliment se levantó del lugar en donde estaba sentado y dijo:

Kliment: Bueno, niños curiosos, con eso es ya tienen todo claro así que será mejor que se lleven el tanque antes de que caiga más nieve.

Looney: Espere, al final faltó algo ¿Dónde nació Max y quién es su padre?

Kliment: Lo lamento, pero no puedo decirlo, si esa información se divulga créanme que se haría un gran escándalo en Japón, después de todo cuando Max supo la verdad, fue por eso que quiso estudiar aquí y se cambió su nombre y apellido, si son sus verdaderos amigos el mismo se los contará con el tiempo; ahora apúrense y recojan su tanque antes de que el tiempo empeore.

Kliment sacó rápidamente a los chicos de la sala y cerró la puerta dejándolos solos a Meiko y él.

Alfred: Bueno, supongo que debemos poner manos a la obra.

Mientras, en el interior de la casa de Kliment..

Meiko: Para ti también es difícil hablar de Astra

Kliment: Ja… ¿Qué esperabas? Después de todo todos sus problemas ni siquiera se resolvieron cuando ella murió, todos se pasaron a su hijo y aun si soy su tío, no hay mucho que pueda hacer para ayudarlo y sabes que eso me aflige.

Con aquel comentario la cara de Kliment se entristeció debido a la impotencia de ayudar a su sobrino, después de todo era como un hijo para él

Kliment: Bueno por lo menos Katyusha-chan estará feliz de verlo de nuevo.

Meiko: Tienes razón.

…

Los chicos del Club de Senshado llevaron el tanque a SF con la ayuda de Ninna y Alina, las cuales llevaron el BT-5 en el camión que habían traído con ellas; esa noche se dispusieron arreglarlo lo más pronto posible, pero Max no regresó a SF hasta el día siguiente.


	7. Una Flecha de Determinación

**Capítulo 7 Nieve Soviética -Parte 3- Una Flecha de determinación**

Era domingo en la mañana, hacía mucho frio pero no tanto comparado con el del día anterior debido a que había nevado durante la noche. En SF, Pravda y en la ciudad de Aomori se podía ver una gran capa de blanco cubrir todas las calles y casas de la zona. Eran cerca de las 7 de la mañana y algunos miembros del club de senshado junto con el de tiro con arco se encontraban desayunando en una cafetería local, los que se encontraban ahí eran Alfred, Eli y Looney, los demás o estaban tomando clases de refuerzo o se encontraban reparando el tanque para el encuentro del día jueves.

Alfred: Uff.. ¡Qué frío hace afuera!

Eli: Tienes razón por lo menos en este lugar tienen calefacción pero bueno, ¿Cómo se sienten ustedes 3? ¡hoy es su gran día!

Sam: La verdad no lo sé, estábamos esperando este día con entusiasmo pero después del ultimátum del consejo estudiantil, digamos que no tan bien

Diana: Si, ¡tienes razón!, Dan también dijo lo mismo pero ustedes también tienen un enfrentamiento, después de que ganemos nuestro torneo los apoyaremos contra pravda.

Dan: Aunque hoy nosotros también nos enfrentamos contra ellas.

Sam: Pero cambiando de tema, ¿Encontraron ayer a Max?

Looney: La verdad no, no se presentó ayer en el club incluso cuando sus amigas nos ayudaron remolcando el tanque y el problema es que ninguno de nosotros tiene experiencia con la suspensión Christie, lo único que pudimos hacer fue reparar el tren de suspensión y comprar las piezas que faltan.

Eli: Bueno por lo menos también ya tenemos el cañón para el cruiser, pero sin Max no hay mucho que podamos hacer.

Alfred: Nosotros solo hemos trabajado con tanques alemanes y británicos, es la primera vez que vemos un ruso, la transmisión trasera se ha vuelto un problema.

Sam: Bueno supongo que les toca esperar a Max por ser él el experto en eso.

Diana: Es verdad, lucharon por obtener su club contra esos infelices del consejo estudiantil incluso ahora me sorprende.

Alfred: ¿Cómo es que saben eso?

Dan: Pues salió en las noticias de que unos estudiantes en tanques casi se caen del Buque escuela, así se volvieron todo un tema del que hablar.

Eli: ¡Eso es genial, así podremos conseguir más integrantes para el festival cultural, Looney, deberías hacerlo otra vez!

Looney: ¡Silencio loca! ¡Casi muero ese día!

Alfred: Oye Looney tranquilo….

Looney: ¿Qu…

Antes de que Looney pudiera responder, un gran golpe de parte de Elí lo hizo salir disparado del lugar de donde se encontraba sentado a algunos metros de su mesa llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraba también en la cafetería ese momento.

Lonney : Ayyy mi cara….

Eli: ¡¿A quién crees que le dices loca?! ¡¿eh?!

Alfred: Muchachos, háganme un favor y recuérdenme nunca hacer enojar a Eli…

Los tres miembros del equipo de tiro con arco respondieron en coro un pequeño y temeroso "si…" mientras, que looney intentaba recuperarse de aquel gran golpe.

…

Max: ¡Gracias por la comida Tío!, ¡Buen provecho!

Kliment: ¡Ja! No te preocupes estás en tu casa, ¿qué piensas hacer hoy? ¿Repararas el tanque?

Max: Sí, pero lo haré en la tarde, hoy es el torneo de tiro con arco en el estadio local, iremos a apoyar a nuestros compañeros.

Meiko: Oh... los que estuvieron ayer aquí, envíales mis saludos y diles que les deseamos suerte.

Max: Bueno me retiro, espero les vaya bien hoy.

Kliment: Ok cuídate muchacho, nos veremos después.

Max se puso su abrigo y salió de la casa de sus tíos y siguiendo la carretera, llego a la parada de bus para ir al puerto para encontrar a sus amigos, pues había recibido un mensaje de ellos de que estaban desayunando en una cafetería local cerca del mismo.

El bus dejó a Max cerca del comienzo del bulevar, que estaba todo cubierto de nieve, y empezó a caminar por él mientras buscaba el lugar en donde se encontraban los demás, hasta que se encontró con una figura conocida.

La chica estaba sujetando los bordes de protección del bulevar, mientras miraba al horizonte marino y una pequeña briza pasaba por sus cabellos haciéndolos revolotear, llevaba el uniforme de Pravda, con un largo cabello negro y muy alta. Max se acercó a ella y estando a unos 5 metros alzó su brazo para llamar su atención y empezaron a hablar en ruso.

Max: Hola

¿?: Hola… ¿Sarah… está bien?

Max: Sí

La chica no dejo de prestar atención al mar mientras continuaba su conversación con Max, no ignorándolo sino simplemente conversando de una forma solmene.

¿?: Escuché que competirás con la comandante…

Max: Pues sí ¿No te sorprende?

¿?: La verdad es que no…

Max: Participaras en el torneo hoy ¿Verdad?

¿?: Si

Max pasó junto a ella y le dio la espalda y antes de alejarse continuó

Max: No te puedo desear suerte, ya que debo apoyar a mis compañeros.

¿?: …Entiendo

Max se alejó de la chica y continúo su camino; al cabo de un rato se encontró con sus amigos saliendo de la cafetería y dejando su fría actitud, puso una sonrisa en su cara y corrió a su encuentro.

Max: ¡Hey! ¡Hol…!

Al igual de cómo había pasado hace un rato en la cafetería, Max fue recibido con un fortísimo golpe de Eli que lo lanzo a varios metros de donde estaba ella, dejándolo casi inconsciente debido a la gran impresión y la fuerza de aquel puñetazo que dejo una de las mejillas de Max como un tomate.

Eli: ¡Idiota! ¡¿Dónde estuviste?! ¡Nos tenías preocupados!

Alfred: Tranquila Eli, ya te dije que seguramente el estaría donde su tío.

Eli: Oye… Alfred… ¿Tú también quieres un golpe verdad?

En aquel momento, en la mirada de Eli se podía ver llena de furia casi como si quisiera matar a alguien, en aquellos momentos todos entendieron que algo que nunca debían hacer era enfadar a Eli.

Max: Tranquila, es como Alfred dijo *se incorpora y se sacude la nieve* estuve donde mi tío, no tenías por qué golpearme porque conozco la ciudad, no me iba a perder

Eli: ¡Eso me importa un bledo! ¡Anda a reparar el tanque, y que looney te acompañe!

Max: ¡Esta bien!

Eli ¡Ya me escucharon, ahora marchen!

Max regreso a ver a looney y vio que estaba igual de lastimado que él, así que ambos se pararon firmes y empezaron a caminar en dirección al puerto, pues ahora sabían que hay un monstruo encerrado dentro de Eli, antes de dejar el grupo Max regresó a ver a Dan.

Max: ¡Dan! ¿El torneo se separa por categorías o es mixto?

Dan: Es mixto ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Max: Ya veo… Ten cuidado, con la participante de Pravda… Suerte

Después de aquello, Max y Looney se encaminaron al buque escuela mientras que los demás hacia el estadio para prepararse para el torneo de tiro.

…

Finalmente el torneo empezó, habían participantes de diferentes academias entre ellas se podían reconocer algunas como Kuromorimine, Pravda, Jatkosota, Maginot, Chi-ha-tan, entre otras, pero incluso otras desconocidas; a diferencia del Senshado, se apreciaba una cantidad equitativa de hombres y mujeres entre los participantes.

Eran las competiciones nacionales del torneo de tiro con arco, donde se encontraba lo mejor de lo mejor en ese aspecto, según la explicación de los jueces la modalidad escogida para el torneo sería la de mayor puntaje, en grupos de 4 cada participante escogidos por sorteo tendrán que tirar a diferentes distancias contra una diana numerada, el que consiguiera el mejor puntaje acumulado después de 5 tiros será el ganador.

Simultáneamente empezó el torneo entre grupos de 4 cada uno de 4 estudiantes, de los cuales solo 1 pasaría a los cuartos de final y así sucesivamente. Mientras tanto en las gradas se encontraban todos los miembros del club de Senshado, a excepción de Max y Looney que fueron relegados a reparar el BT-5, además de ellos el consejo estudiantil de SF y muchas otras personas de diferentes academias.

Finalmente después de una hora, los participantes escogidos para los octavos de final habían sido seleccionados, entre ellos se encontraban Dan, Diana y Sam.

Alfred: Que bueno que pasaron la ronda de eliminación

Eli: Pero ahora viene lo más duro, los combates individuales, la primera en participar está en el grupo A, es Sam.

Sarek: ¿Contra quién le toca?

Ace: Si no me equivoco contra una tal Shizuka Tsurumi de la academia Tatenashi.

Mono: La vi en la ronda de eliminación, por dios si que es jodidamente precisa ¿Estará bien Sam?

Alfred: No te preocupes confiemos en que todo irá bien

Los combates se daban de forma simultánea cada uno a un lado del estadio, aunque Sam dio todo de sí fue ampliamente superada por Shizuka la cual sin perder ni hacer ningún movimiento incensario acertó todas sus flechas.

…

Diana y Dan lograron pasar a cuartos de final y el torneo se detuvo para el descanso de los participantes que faltaban. En aquel momento Alfred y Eli, fueron al encuentro con el club de Tiro con arco de su escuela.

Sam: Lo lamento chicos, fui eliminada.

Dan: No te preocupes, en cualquier caso, si seguimos ganando Diana y yo llegaremos a la final.

Alfred: En el mejor de los casos sería que ustedes dos llegaran a competir la semifinal, en ese caso como pertenecen a una misma escuela, pueden escoger quien participará en la final sin tener que enfrentarse.

Eli: Si, estoy seguro que conseguirán ganar el torneo

Dan: Al parecer en el grupo A el mayor problema es esa tal Shizuka, mientras tanto en nuestro grupo… ¿Quién más destacó?

Eli: Tal y como lo dijo Max, aparte de ustedes esta una chica de pravda, su nombre si lo recuerdo bien era Nonna.

Diana: ¿Qué tal es?

Alfred: Diría que esta al mismo nivel de ustedes, pero no lo sé tal vez no ha sacado todo su potencial.

Dan: Entendido.

Después de aquella conversación por el alto parlamente se llamó a todos los competidores para que continuarán, así que Dan y Diana volvieron al torneo, mientras que Sam volvió con los demás a las gradas.

Después de algún tiempo, finalmente llegaron los cuartos de final, lamentablemente Diana fue eliminada por Nonna y en el otro lado Shizuka ya había llegado a la final venciendo a Saemonza de la academia Ooarai, solamente faltaba la semifinal entre Dan y Nonna.

Alfred: Pues parece que empezó la batalla decisiva.

Sam: Sí tienes razón, pero es increíble esa chica Nonna, dispara con mucha precisión y casi sin inmutarse.

…

Ambos competidores se colocaron en la línea de tiro, el objetivo era 150m el primero en disparar fue Dan, que tomó el arco en sus manos mientras todos en el estadio se encontraban en silencio, él estiró el arco y un breve instante después la flecha salió disparada desde su posición zumbando en el aire resultando en un tiro perfecto. La gente aplaudió ante tal espectáculo, pero ahora era el turno de Nonna.

De la misma manera agarró su arco y lo tenso con una flecha que sacó de su carcaj, estiro su mano y busco su objetivo sin perder ni una pizca de elegancia ni perfección; al momento se oyó un sutil zumbido y Nonna, al igual que Dan, logró un tiro perfecto.

Después de los 5 tiros, ambos habían hecho una puntuación perfecta, así que pasaron a la siguiente categoría tiros de 200m. En senshado un disparo a 200m es pan comido, pero para tiro con arco ya es una gran distancia, conservando la escala sería algo así como un disparo a 1000 metros de distancia.

El resultado de ambos competidores fue el mismo que el de la primera ronda, por lo que ahora el escenario cambió y la ronda era a 250m.

La multitud se encontraba expectante ante el acto, era una competencia muy reñida, flecha a flecha ni Dan ni Nonna daban su brazo a torcer.

Diana: Dan perderá

Alfred: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Sam: Diana tiene razón, tal vez ustedes no conocen el temperamento de Dan, pero cuando se enoja… es totalmente otra persona y por cómo van las cosas, él debe estar llegando a su limite

Eli: Esa tal Nonna es muy buena, no esperaba que estuviera al mismo nivel de Dan.

…

 _*¡Maldición, esta tipa está igualándome! ¡A larga distancia se supone que soy el mejor!_

Tal y como comento Sam, Dan se estaba enfureciendo, pero aun así seguía calmado y su precisión no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, cuando de pronto una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Nonna: Me sorprendiste, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Dan: Dan Keartikeshian ¿y el tuyo?

Nonna: Te lo diré cuando te reconozca

Dan: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

Nonna: *ignorandolo*

Dan: ¡Hey! ¡Hey!

Nonna no regresó a ver a Dan, lo cual lo enfurecía más de lo que estaba *¿ _Qué es lo que le pasa a esta tipa? Maldita poste*_ Respiró con tranquilidad para su siguiente tiro y este como antes dio en el blanco de forma perfecta.

El encuentro se alargó, y ahora sería un tiro de 300m, lo cual para los dos ya se volvió muy difícil, debido a que tenían que calcular aún más ángulo de tiro y sobre todo cualquier temblor en el pulso podía originar un error muy importante.

 _*¡Maldita poste!*_

Dan por la tensión empezó a aplicar fuerza en su mandíbula como siempre hacia en circunstancias como esa

Diana: ¡Oh no! ¡Esa chica de Pravda le habló solo para desconcentrarlo! ¡Está jugando muy sucio y lo sabe! –mencionó diana al ver la breve conversación de Nonna y Dan desde la tribuna

Diana: ¡NO LE HAGAS CASO Y CONCENTRATE EN EL TIRO!

Intento gritar desde la tribuna para prevenir a Dan, pero claro, él no la oía ya por estar sumergido en sus pensamientos corrosivos

 _*Bendita rusa, ¿quién se cree para ignorarme de esa manera? ¡Ni que fuera la campeona de Marte!_ *

Pensaba mientras agarraba una flecha del carcaj y la cargaba en el arco. Respiró profundo y espero a que su pulso dejara de vibrar tanto para fijar el punto de su mira.

Soltó la flecha, pero no esta no fue al centro, si no a la tercera franja debajo de este.

Alfred: ¡Maldita sea!

Dan al ver su error, dio un grito de enfado, mientras que una Nonna confiada se preparó a dar su tiro, pero sorpresivamente el de ella atino a la tercera franja, por el momento Dan todavía estaba a salvo.

Eli: ¡TRANQUILO TODAVIA PUEDES HACERLO!

 _*Maldita sea me desconcentró, pero el siguiente no fallaré*_

A ambos participantes les quedaban 4 tiros, el siguiente tiro de Dan golpeo al igual en la segunda franja el de Nonna hizo lo mismo por ahora Dan se alzaba con la victoria pero faltaban 3 tiros. El siguiente tiro de Nonna golpeo la segunda franja, y el de Dan hizo lo mismo y quedaban solo dos tiros. Por fin Dan logró atinar el punto del centro llevándose el mejor puntaje.

Ahora era el turno de Nonna, que se preparaba para realizar su tiro, pero mientras tensaba su arco hablo…

Nonna: Esta bien… Te reconozco, pero…

Nonna soltó la flecha la cual se dirigió al centro de la diana consiguiendo el puntaje perfecto. Con lo cual el tiro de Nonna alcanzó al puntaje de Max. Solamente quedaba un tiro para ambos, y debido a la gran expectativa de los jueces y del público, decidieron que el tiro sería realizado al mismo tiempo.

Ambos tiradores se prepararon, tenían sus arcos estirados con una flecha cada uno, en aquella flecha estaban los sentimientos del Club de tiro con arco, por lo que Dan no debía fallarla por nada del mundo. Finalmente un disparo de pólvora sonó, y ambos participantes dispararon, las flechas zumbaron el aire, la gente podía ver por las grandes pantallas del estadio cómo volaban ambas, justo después de eso un gran bullicio se formó en el lugar, aclamando a los dos competidores. Dan simplemente cerró sus ojos, no quería saber lo que había pasado con su tiro finalmente el altavoz del estadio sentenció el resultado.

Altavoz: ¡LA SEÑORITA NONNA DE PRAVDA PASA A LAS FINALES!

Con aquella proclamación, Dan se tiró al suelo, abrió sus ojos y se quede ahí viendo hacia el cielo, la flecha de Dan había golpeado la segunda franja, solo a milímetros del centro, mientras que la de Nonna lo había hecho en el centro.

Los organizadores, empezaron a preparar, el lugar para el combate por el tercer lugar, pero Dan seguía en el suelo, cuando una voz lo despertó de su letargo.

Nonna: …Nonna…

Dan: …

Nonna: Ese es mi nombre, aunque estoy segura que ya lo escuchaste por el alto parlante…

Nonna le ofreció su mano para que pudiera incorporarse, pero él no la tomó, y se levantó del suelo, por sí mismo.

Nonna: Me has sorprendido mucho para ser un hombre, en el futuro estaré esperando competir contra tus tiros.

Antes de que Nonna, se acercará para darle la mano, Dan le replicó.

Dan: Lo lamento, pero ya no podremos competir en esta disciplina.

Nonna: ¿A qué te refieres?

Dan: luego hablamos, debo ganar un tercer lugar.

Dan, se alejó de Nonna y se colocó en el lugar designado, para iniciar la competencia por el tercer lugar.

…

No duró mucho, Dan rápidamente venció a Ooarai, y se condecoró con el tercer lugar, luego de aquello no se presentó para ver la final en la que se enfrentarían Nonna de Pravda contra Shizuka de Tatenashi; el encuentro final acabó extendiéndose a los 300m igual que el anterior, pero al final Shizuka destruyó a Nonna sin fallar ningún tiro en la última ronda.

…

Eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde, después de la premiación no se encontró a Dan en ningún lugar del estadio, sus compañeras del club y los miembros del club de Senshado que se encontraron ahí lo buscaron por todas partes, pero él se encontraba en el bulevar junto con su arco en su estuche mirando el retumbar de las olas en el horizonte.

…

De repente una voz conocida lo llamó

Max: ¡Hey!

Dan regresó a ver a la persona, pero se quedó callado con sus ojos en el vacio.

Max: Diana y los demás te están buscando, se suponía que yo era el que andaba perdido ¡jajaja!.

Dan:…

Max: Tranquilo hombre, no todo se gana en esta vida, lo hiciste bien, te ví por la televisión.

Dan: Supongo *frotándose los ojos* bueno y que pasó ¿reparaste el tanque?

Max: ¡Sep!, hace un rato terminé y bajé para ayudar con la búsqueda.

Dan: Ahh… con esto el club será cerrado… supongo que no puedo hacer nada más…

Max se arrima a la baranda del bulevar, y continúa.

Max: Lo lamento hombre…

Dan:…

Max: Bueno no sé si esto te animaría, pero el club de Senshado te abre sus puertas en el caso de que lo consideres

Dan: Bueno… podría ser una opción…

Max: Como estamos lo suficiente lejos de la ciudad, tranquilamente podríamos hacer un lugar para que practiquen el tiro con arco, después de todo tenemos muchos espacio.

Dan: Gracias Max, te lo agradezco, pero no creo que sea mi estilo...

…

Max: Bueno te dejaré solo un rato, voy con los demás…

Dan: Claro…

Max se alejó del lugar, mientras se seguía limpiando las manos de aceite y gasolina, con el guaipe que llevaba en las manos, Dan se quedó ahí mirando el horizonte de nuevo, por al menos una media hora, cuando decidió regresar al buque escuela, caminó algunos pasos hacia aquel lugar a lo largo del bulevar, cuando la vio de nuevo… simplemente se le salieron las palabras…

Dan: …Nonna…

Nonna: Pareciera que una tormenta te haya atacado… ¿Qué te sucedió?... no apareciste después de la premiación.

Dan: Nada, solo quería estar solo, felicitaciones por el segundo lugar…

Nonna: Después de todo ninguno de nosotros logró ser lo suficientemente bueno contra esa Shizuka, pero dime, ¿Por qué dijiste que no podríamos competir de nuevo?

Dan: No será posible porque… *se gira* si no ganaba este torneo, el club de tiro con arco sería disuelto.

Nonna: Ya veo…

Dan:…

Nonna: ¿Así que simplemente te darás por vencido?

Dan: No quiero hacerlo, pero por más que pienso no encuentro una opción para impedir que el club muera.

Nonna: Hombres… Después de todo es por eso que no pueden practicar senshado.

Dan: ¿Así que eres igual que esa Ekaterina-sama?

Nonna: Puede ser, pero eso no cambia que te estés rindiendo.

Dan: ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Nonna camino hacia él y le dio un golpe sobre su cabeza con su mando estirada.

Dan: ¡Au! ¡Eso dolió!

Nonna: Senshado

Dan: ¿Qué?

Nonna: Si eres digno de ser compañero de Galinsky ¡Demuestra que los hombres pueden hacerlo!

Dan: ¿De qué hablas?

Nonna: ¿Quieres tu revancha? No sé si lo sabes pero este jueves tus amigos se enfrentarán contra nuestra escuela en un encuentro de Tankathlon.

Dan:…

Nonna: Demuestra lo que vales… "Artillero" *le toca el hombro*

De repente los ojos de Dan se iluminaron, como si una nueva luz se hubiera prendido dentro de sí, al escuchar la palabra "artillero" se quedó así por algunos segundos, mientras Nonna se alejaba de el en dirección contraria.

Dan: ¡Oye!

Nonna se detiene ante el llamado del joven a su espalda.

Dan: La próxima vez te venceré "artillera"

Nonna simplemente siguió con su caminata, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y susurraba para sí, mientras se alejaba, por el otro lado del bulevar, unas cara conocidas, se detectaron la presencia de Dan a lo lejos.

Eli: ¡Ahí esta!

El grupo de Chicos se acercaron rápidamente a él corriendo, la primera en hablar con él fue Diana.

Diana: Lo lamento capitán, al final no pudimos salvar el club de tiro con arco.

Sam: Lo lamento, igual yo.

Las dos chicas se inclinaron ante él, el cual de repente empezó a reír ante tal reacción

Dan: ¡Jajaja! chicas no se preocupen, hicimos todo lo que pudimos y no tiene caso entristecernos, al final no hubiéramos podido hacer nada contra esa tal Shizuka.

Diana: Pero capit…

Dan: Todo está bien, no se preocupen; ¡Hey! ¡Alfred! ¡¿Todavía hay cupo en el club de Senshado?!

Alfred: ¿Eh? ¡Sí! ¿Por qué?

Dan: Desde hoy tres miembros se unirán al club, Diana, Sam y yo

Sam: Pero capitán…

Dan: Recuerdan la promesa, que hicimos cuando creamos el club, "Aunque perdamos nuestro club, los tres seguiremos juntos unidos, por nuestro amor al tiro con arco"

Sam: Si, pero nosotras, no sabemos nada de tanques.

Diana: Ya veo…*sonrisa* ¡Muy bien yo estoy de acuerdo!

Sam: ¡ah…! ¡Está bien supongo que no tengo otra opción!

Dan: ¡Entonces así estamos!, Alfred… quiero decir, ¡Comandante! ¿Nos aceptaría en el club?

Alfred: ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, ¡Por supuesto que están adentro, juntos destruiremos al consejo estudiantil buajajaja!

Eli: *snif* Nuevo miembros… ¡Sí!

Todos los chicos, se llenaron de euforia y alegres se dirigieron de vuelta al buque escuela, para descansar y mañana comenzar con los entrenamientos…

…

Todavía en el bulevar:

Max: Si esa era tu intención, ¿Por qué no estas apoyando a Katyusha?

Nonna:…

Max: ¿No piensas responder?

Nonna: No reconozco a Katyusha como una comandante capaz…

Max: ¿Segura eso es todo?

Nonna: *en ruso* ¿Y qué me dices de ti?, se suponía que juntos tomaríamos el control de pravda y revivir el estilo Galinsky, pero al contrarío de eso, huiste…

Max: *en ruso* ¿Tú crees?, Estoy seguro de que no lo estás pensando lo suficiente *Max comenzó a caminar en su dirección hasta rebasarla dándose ambos la espalda* ¿Lo tienes?... El estilo Galisnky no debe regresar, lo que hizo mi madre debe quedarse ahí para que descanse en paz…

Nonna: No solo es eso… ¿Entonces por qué protegiste a Katyusha?

Max: No quería que ella llegara a odiar el Senshado por mi culpa, en esa pequeña persona puedo ver el futuro del Senshado de Pravda... Y estoy seguro que cuando ella este en la cima, te necesitará a su lado…

Nonna: No lo aceptaré…

Max: entonces dejemos que nuestros tanques hablen por nosotros… te estaré esperando.

Con aquel ultimo comentario, Max se dispuso a alejarse del lugar, pero Nonna lo detuvo.

Nonna: ¡Max!... Se me fue asignada la unidad 404 para el torneo nacional…

Max:… ya veo… Cuídala por mí…

Diciendo esto último, Max se fue y Nonna hizo lo mismo, para ese momento ya eran las 7 de la noche; después de eso Max se reunió con los demás en la plataforma del puerto, para regresar, por ese día a SF

Mientras todos regresaba, Max aparto a Dan del grupo, colocando su brazo alrededor de su cuello y le dijo en voz baja

Max: Oye pilluelo, te vi conversando con Nonna en el bulevar después de que me fui, ¿Que hacías con ella?

Dan: Pues no sé pero acaba de demostrarme que no era tan engreída como suponía.

Max: ¿Qué te dijo?

Dan: Me dijo que si quería tener una oportunidad de chocar con ella de nuevo, que me dirigiera al Senshado, pero eventualmente deje de ponerle mucha atención.

Max: Espera, acabaste desconcentrándote en lo que te decía porque te quedaste mirando sus pechos ¿Cierto? ¬¬

Dan: Me has atrapado, cosa que me atraiga mucho de una mujer son sus pechos, ¡Jajaja!

Max: Jajajajaja, picaron. Pero en serio, conociéndola de seguro te animó, los vi cruzando palabras en el torneo por TV.

Dan: Digamos que conseguí una rival…

Max: Eso es bueno, pero Nonna es un As con el cañón

Dan: Ya me lo suponía, oye Max… En tu enfrentamiento contra Pravda quiero participar contigo de artillero.

Max: Mm… ¡está bien! ¿Tan pronto quieres la revancha?

Dan: ¡Por supuesto!

Los ojos de Dan estaban llenos de una nueva resolución, estaba más que listo para conseguir su revancha, pero le esperaban a los chicos todavía 3 días de entrenamiento, para acostumbrarse al BT-5 y para Dan aprender a usar un cañón, pero se podía sentir en el su nueva determinación.


	8. Yo soy Pravda

Capítulo 8 Nieve Soviética -Parte 4- Yo soy Pravda

El fulgor de los cañones resonaban en los campos de entrenamiento de la academia san francisco, en aquel momento se estaba dando una gran persecución, el BT-5 era perseguido a toda velocidad por los dos crusier's, cuñado de pronto uno de los disparaos alcanzaron al BT-5 inmovilizándolo al momento.

Desde una torre de vigilancia, Alfred se encontraba junto con Eli, observando la situación.

Alfred: Esto va mal, de esta forma no podremos ganar el combate de mañana.

Eli: Nos superan en número, así que la forma mejor forma que se te ocurrió fue combates de práctica en superioridad numérica, pero es la 5ta vez, y el BT sigue siendo inmovilizado, parece que no aprenden…

Alfred: ahh… Hagamos lo que hagamos nos falta experiencia

Eli: Tienes razón aunque practiquemos con los crusier, quien dice que esa sea la forma en la que se vaya a desarrollar pravda.

De repente la radio junto a Alfred empezó a sonar estática y se escuchó una voz conocida.

Looney: Neutralizamos al BT, el Panzer todavía sigue desaparecido, ¿Qué hacemos?

Alfred: búsquenlo, pero no se separen mucho.

Looney: ¡entendido! *corta la comunicación*

Eli: Tenemos que ganar, Anko se encariño con la transmisión del BT-5

Alfred: ¿Es que solo piensas en él?

Eli: ¿Eh? *se sonroja* Pues… no digo… también lo digo por todos los demás

Alfred: En fin solo queda este entrenamiento antes de mañana y nadie tiene seguridad para ello.

Eli: *cof cof* Hm, no te preocupes, de seguro ellos dos lograrán algo

De repente la radio que se encontraba al lado de Eli transmitió

Dan: Detectamos a los crusier, Max pide permiso para atacar.

Eli: Háganlo, con Alfred apostamos una pizza a los que no queden fuera de combate.

Dan: ¿En serio? ¡Genial! *fin de la transmisión*

Eli: Bueno Alfred veamos cuál de las dos estrategias es al ganadora jeje

De nuevo la radio de Alfred transmitió.

Looney: Detectamos al Panz…. *sonidos de disparos* ¡Ahhh noooo!

Ace: Mierda yo voy por el *sonidos de disparos* ¡Ah!

Radio del lado de Eli.

Dan: Aquí el Panzer I acabamos con los objetivos.

Eli: Bueno Alfred parece que nos debes una pizza mañana jeje

Alfred: Ahh…. Mierda…

…*una hora después*

Alfred: Bueno con eso acaba el entrenamiento, asegúrense de estar aquí a las 6 de la mañana los que participarán mañana.

Eli: Si y los perderos de hoy, vayan a reparar el BT-5

Alfred: Si… Bueno eso es todo pueden retirarse

Dicho esto, los estudiantes del club que estaban formados, rompieron filas y cada cual se fue en diferentes direcciones, de repente Max agarró a Dan por el cuello.

Max: ¿Bueno artillero listo para mañana?

Dan: Creo que sí

Max: Duerme bien esta noche, después de todo te dimos un riguroso entrenamiento, cálculo de distancia, interpretación de mapas, mantenimiento del cañón, uso de la radio, uso de las ópticas, jajaja y todo en menos de una semana jajajaja

Eli: Tienes razón aprende muy rápido, creíamos que no lo ibas a lograr

Dan: No se preocupes he practicado mucho, además esta batalla también es mía, esta vez ganaré…

Eli: ¡Esa es la actitud!

…

Kiev:

La mañana se sentía severamente fría, al igual que los días anteriores, toda la ciudad estaba cubierta por una amplia capa de blanco, pero a diferencia de los días anteriores, no se encontraba tan asentada que en días anteriores eran cerca de las 7:30 de la mañana la hora a la que se fijó el encuentro eran las 8. A bordo del buque escuela todas las estudiantes de Pravda estaban a la expectativa del combate, así como algunos otros curiosos de SF, y por supuesto el consejo estudiantil de SF.

Entre los vehículos de Pravda, se podían encontrar T-26's y T-60's, todos pintados de blanco con el camuflaje de invierno tradicional. En total eran 5 tanques, al frente de cada tanque se encontraba respectivamente Nonna, Irina, Ekaterina, Nathalia y Clara.

Irina: Ekaterina-sama, ¿Está segura de participar con las chicas de primer año?

Ekaterina: No te preocupes… después de todo esas dos han superado por mucho a todas las de Segundo año.

Nathalia: A venido mucha gente…

Irina: Solamente es gente de SF nada más, aunque el hecho que haya venido, parece ser que en realidad ellos piensan enfrentarnos… ¡Camarada Nonna!, tú estabas en su clase ¿piensas que en realidad vendrá?

Nonna: Lo hará tenlo por seguro…

Ekaterina: ¿De verdad crees que después de haber huido el vendrá?

Nonna: No lo subestimes, yo nunca lo hice

Ekaterina sonrió y se apoyó en el chasis de su tanque esperando que finalmente ellos se presentaran… cuando de pronto a lo lejos se pudo escuchar ruidos motorizados, que venían de la ciudad del buque escuela, los cuales se acercaban cada vez al campo de entrenamiento en donde se encontraban los tanques de Pravda.

Nonna: Están aquí

De repente al frente de una gran rastro de nieve aparecían los vehículos de SF, un Panzer I C pintado de blanco y con una mediana franja roja en la parte superior de la torreta, seguido por un BT-5 modificado, para pesar 10 toneladas, igual que el anterior pintado de blanco, pero con franjas verde oscuro, en el cual se podía aprecia que algunas piezas del blindaje exterior fueron retiradas para que cumpliera los requisitos del thankatlon.

Los vehículos se movían con eficiencia en la nieve, como si fuera su terreno natural, algo increíble pues el Panzer I no fue pensado para combatir en terrenos nevados, al contrario que el BT estaba en su mejor campo.

Ekaterina fruncio el ceño y regreso a ver a sus comandantes.

Ekaterina: ¡Escuchen no se confíen!, puede que sean novatos, pero entre ellos hay dos tanquistas experimentados, su blindaje es insignificante cualquiera de nuestros cañones los penetrara, concentrasen en el BT, y cuiden que el Panzer no los rodee, recuerden que esto es Thankatlon, no sabemos con qué pueden salir esos herejes ¡Entendido!

Las comandantes respondieron al unísono un fuerte ¡Sí!, y acompañaron a Ekaterina al frente para el saludo inicial con ellos.

Finalmente los tanques llegarón de SF al lugar, apagaron sus motores, seguido de eso Eli, Alfred y Max salieron al saludo.

Alfred: Sé que nos vimos antes pero déjenme presentarme de nuevo, mi nombre es Alfred Ackerman, presidente del club de Senshado de la academia SF

Ekaterina: Ekaterina Ismailova comandante del equipo de Senshado de Pravda

Alfred estiró su mano para el tradicional saludo, pero Ekaterina lo esquivo y apretó la mano de Elisabeth.

Eli: ¿uh?

Ekaterina: no te reconozco como un comandante, si hay alguien a quien tengo que saludar es ella.

Alfred: ¿A si? *sonrisa* Pues después de este encuentro cambiaré tu forma de pensar.

Ekaterina: En fin según los acuerdos del encuentro usarían 3 tanques, pero solo puedo ver dos.

Alfred: ¿De qué hablas?

Max: No te preocupes, el otro vehículo vendrá pronto, solo está algo atrasado.

Ekaterina: ¡Nos quieres ver la cara! ¡No aceptaré esa! Lase de tonterias

¿?: Pero yo sí

De repente una mujer adulta entró en escena, aunque era mayor, todavía se le podía ver joven, de gran pelo largo café y ojos azules, vistiendo un traje militar de color verde, y con numerosas medallas en su pecho.

Ekaterina: ¡Instructora!, ¿Qué está diciendo?

Mila: No te preocupes, tu misma pediste un encuentro de Thankatlon no de senshado, así que las reglas no son tan estrictas.

Irina: Mila-sama, pero no es…

Mila: ¡Silencio! Me pidieron que sea la jueza de este encuentro, por lo tanto, el que un taqnue se atrasé puedo permitirlo.

Ekaterina: Instructora pero…

Mila: ¿Qué sucede Ekaterina, no tienes confianza en ti misma?

Ekaterina: Hm… como es thankatlón no me importa que truco usen, empezaremos el encuentro así, después de todo no espero nada de ustedes; empecemos, no quiero perder más tiempo con ustedes.

De pues de aquello, ambos equipos se marcharon a su zona designado esperando al inicio del encuentro.

Alfred: ¿Max de que hablas con tres tanque, acaso un cursier va ayudarnos?

Eli: Pero esta contra las reglas, pesa más de 10 toneladas

Max: no se preocupen es una sorpresa, después lo verán.

La Instructora de pravda, que también era la rectora de la institución, llevó a las personas que se encontraban a los alrededores al coliseo de la escuela, pues ahí proyectarían la batalla, como si fuese un verdadero encuentro de Snehsado, debido a que no se podía arriesgar a que la gente se lastimará en su institución.

Después de llegar a las zonas designadas, la bengala despegó dando a conocer a los dos grupos el inicio de la batalla, los comandantes de los vehículos empezaron hablar por la radio.

Eli: Bueno Dan, yo comandaré esta batalla, ya que Alfred perdió la apuesta.

Dan: Entendido

Dentro del BT-5

Anko: Bueno el combate empezó

Alfred: Si, pero no me gusta ser cargador… ¿porque estoy aquí?

Eli: En este combate solo participaran los mejores del club.

Alfred: ¿y por qué Dan participa si es nuevo?

Eli: Puede que sea nuevo pero tiene mejor precisión que casi todos nosotros.

Alfred: Supongo

Eli: Concéntrense, pronto llegaremos al bosque.

El campo de entrenamiento de Kiev, es bastante amplio, SF se esonctraba en dirección a la proa del lugar, mientras que pravda en dirección a la popa, existía un gran bosque cercano a popa del buque escuela y otro grande justo en medio de los dos extremos.

Eli: Muy bien tal y como lo planeamos, nos esconderemos en el bosque y camuflaremos los tanques esperando al enemigo y los acabaremos a distancia.

Dan: Entendido.

Los vehículos siguieron avanzando a un buen ritmo, cuando de pronto un T-26 apareció detrás de ellos a toda velocidad rebasándolos al instante.

Eli: ¡T-26 detectado! ¡Ataq…!

Antes de que Eli logra´ra dar al orden, el tanque se había adentrado al bnosque desapareciendo en la maleza.

Eli: Mierda nos detectaron cambio de planes, todos vamos a babor del buque escuela

Dan: ¿te refieres al este o al oeste?

Eli: según nuestra posición el norte está a nuestras espaldas.

Dan: ¡entendido! ¿Entonces…?

Max: ¡al oeste!, Dan dame la radio… ¿Eli? ¿Me escuchas?

Eli: ¿Max? ¿Qué sucede?

Max. Cambio de planes, acabaremos con algunas de sus fuerzas.

Eli: ¡estás loco! ¡Por bueno que seas no podrás acabar con 7 tanques!

Max: ¡No te preocupes, tu sigue con el plan!, ¡escóndanse y espérenlos!

Eli: ¡Idiota vuelve aquí!

Max: Bueno cortaré la comunicación

Eli: ¿Max? ¡¿Max?! ¡!¿Maxxx?! ¡Responde!

*fin de la comunicación*

Dan: Eli… te va a matar…

Max: no te preocupes, así que ¿Estás listo?

Dan: Sip lo tengo todo aquí

Max: Pues agárrate que aquí vamos

De repente el Pazner I C que se encontraba recorriendo junto al BT-5 a una velocidad aproximada de 50km/h aceleró, llegando a los 80 de golpe. Eli que había saldo de la cúpula de observación para gritarles, no pudo entender que es lo que había pasado, cuando e tanque ya se encontraba a cientos de metros de distancia

Eli: ¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar? ¿Cómo es que va tan rápido?

Alfred: Ahh… era de esperarse

Anko: ¿A qué te refieres?

Alfred: Max me lo conto, como deben saber, para el senshado hay regularizaciones en la ingeniería, pero no en el motor.

Eli: Eso lo sé ¿y qué sucede con eso?

Alfred: Estuve investigando ese Panzer I C, pues cuando lo reparaba después de los entrenamientos con Max, me di cuenta que su motor no es normal, es el motor de una tanqueta de carreras.

Eli: ¿Tanqueta de carreras?

Anko: Escuche de eso, en Japón no se celebra, pero en Europa son muy populares, como las 24 horas de tanquetas le mans.

Alfred: Exacto, ese tanque le pertenecía a su tía, una antigua corredora de tanquetas

Eli: ¿Te refieres a Meiko?

Alfred: exacto, Max me lo contó el motor que tiene es el de un VK 16.02 leopard.

Anko: eso quiere decir un Maybach HL 157 P?

Alfred: Exacto

Anko: ¿pero no es muy grande para el tanque?

Alfred: en base es el Maybach, pero modificado, con piezas más pequeñas para que entre en el chasis, eso junto con remover el limitador de velocidad, su tanque puede llegar hasta 110km/h

Eli: ¡esta demente! _*aunque no entiendo de que están hablando*_

Anko: ¿Pero al forzar el motor, no puede dañar el motor, y queda inmovilizado?

Alfred: No si es un conductor experto

…

El tanque desapareció en el bosque de igual manera que había hecho el T-26 antes a gran velocidad, hasta que se encontró con el T-26

Max: Dan, habilita el canal 2 de la radio

Dan: ok

Max: Perdon por el retraso.

¿?: Es enserio, después de tanto tiempo es increíble que tardes en el reencuentro de katyusha-sama

Max: lo lamento, pero nuestros compañeros no están completamente enterados de que nos ayudarás.

De repente de la torreta del T-26 una chcia de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, de pequeña estatura y con un casco de tanquista apareció con unos binoculares, inspeccionando su situación adelante.

Katyusha: Tal y como Katyusha lo esperaba, jajaja Ekaterina es tan predecicble.

Max: Sep están viniendo en formación, cuatro T-60's a los lados, 2 a cada lado y los tres T-26's en el centro, la que está en el centro debe ser Ekaterina, luego las de 3er año, y a los lados las de 1er y 2do año.

Katyusha: Escuche que Nonna y Clara participarán, según los rumores fue petición de Nonna.

Max: Tal vez yo tuve que ver en eso un poco

Katyusha: Aunque somos primos, hay veces que Katyusha nunca te entiende.

Max: no te preocupes, en fin ¿lo hacemos?, ¿Ninna y Alina esta mentalmente preparadas?

Katyusha: Aunque no lo estuvieran Katyusha las obligará a hacerlo, no te preocupes.

Max: Muy bien avanzaremos ambos por su flanco derecho, y seguiremos el plan.

Katyusha: Por supuesto, este es el excelente plan de Katyusha-sama

Max: ¡vamos!

Los dos vehículos empezaron a avanzar siendo sigilosos para que no sean detectados por el enemigo, a una velocidad considerable, hasta que se colocaron casi en su flanco derecho.

Max: Bueno Katyusha, hasta aquí te acompaño que no te detecten.

Katyusha: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera Max!, ¡se supone que iríamos por su retaguardia!

Max: ¡se me ocurrió algo mejor, tu sigue con el plan yo las distraeré!

Katysha: ¡espera!

Max aceleró con fuerza dejando atrás a katyusha con dirección hacia los vehículos de Pravda, saliendo del bosque hacia la planicie en donde se encontraba, mientras hacía eso, Katyusha se adentró en el bosque para no ser detectada y seguir con el plan.

Dan: ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Max: Por supuesto *sonrisa*

…

Clara: ¡Ekaterina-sama panzer enemigo a las 4 en punto!

Ekaterina: ¡Destruyanlo!

…

Los disparos de los dos T-60 en dirección al Panzer fallaron, mientras tanto Dan salió de la cúpula de observación con un arco y una flecha, rápidamente cargo el arco y disparó contra el T-60 próximo al T-26, la flecha impacto en el chasis, produciendo una pequeña explosión en él, dejando un rastro de fuego cercano al depósito de combustible.

Una segunda flecha impacto en un lugar cercano a la primera duplicando la cantidad de fuego que se propagaba, después de eso, Dan entró de vuelta en el tanque, mientras que los tanques disparaban una segunda oleada de proyectiles, pero todos errando, pues era muy difícil dispárale a un tanque a casi 80 km/h

Dan: ¡Qué miedo!

Max: ¡No te preocupes no esperaba menos de ti!

Dan: ¿y ahora qué?

Max: Prepara el cañón y sujétate

Dan: ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Max: ¡RAMEAR!

El Panzer I C acelero e incremento su velocidad, con la trayectoria hacia el T-60 más, que se encontraba al final de la línea, debido a la velocidad que llevaba, la parte frontal el tanque empezaba a elevarse un poco, finalmente llegarón a un pequeño montículo de nieve que se encontraba entre el tanque enemigo y ellos, y el tanque saltó por los aires a casi 100 Km/h sobre el T-60, volteándolo de forma violenta, mientras el Panzer I C por la inercia que llevaba y la velocidad de rotación de sus orugas , simplemente reboto hacia adelante golpeando la parte de arriba del chasis enemigo, y luego aterrizando de nuevo en la nieve.

Alavoz: T-60 de la Unidad de Thakatlón Pravda, es destruido.

La multitud en el coliseo, no lo podía creer, el primer tanque destruido era de Pravda, y la forma en que había sido inmovilizado fue espectacular.

…

Ekaterina: ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ¡Persíganlo y destrúyanlo!

…

De pues de aquella maniobra, el Panzer I C derrapo y curvo en U, acelerando de nuevo hacia los T-26, mientras que el otro T-60 intentaba seguirlo, paso atreves de ellos y de nuevo derrapo en U y avanzo contra ellas de nuevo volviendo a su flanco derecho, con lo cual la organización de Pravda se vino abajo, mientras que algunas intentaban disparar, Ekaterina no se los permitía por el peligro de fuego aliado. Cuando de repente un disparó se oyó de la retaguardia.

Alavoz: T-60 de la Unidad de Thakatlón Pravda, es destruido.

Ekaterina: ¡¿Quien fue?! ¡a nadie di permiso de disparar!

De la zona de su flanco izquierdo apareció un T-26, con el mismo camuflaje de que llevaban los tanques de pravda, esta vez disparando contra el T-26 de Ekaterina, pero esta último disparó falló. De la cúpula del comandate, se podía ver katyusha, mientras su tanque pasaba de largo al T-60 destruido y luego a toda la unidad de pravda, después cambiando de dirección hacia el T-26 de Ekateriana, en aquel momento ambas comandantes cruzaron sus ojos y los tanques pasaron de largo uno a lado del otro.

Ekaterina, giró su tanque hacia su derecha, para perseguir a Katyusha, pero se encontró con el Panzer I C asediando al T-60 en llamas

Clara: Ekaterina-Sama, El Panzer nos está apuntado, ¡va a disparar!

Ekaterina: ¡Maldicion!

Ekaterina de cambio de objetivo y se direccionó hacia el Panzer, avanzando directamente hacia él, pensando, que el T-60 seria inmovilizado y se quedaría atrás por el Panzer, Entonces el panzer abrió fuego contra el T-60.

Ekaterina: ¡te tengo! ¡Fuego!

Justo en el momento en el que el T-26 dispararía al Panzer, fue golpeado por el T-60 en llamas, el cual no había sido eliminado por el Panzer, desconcertando a ambas tripulaciones, debido al golpe, la rueda de tracción del T-60 se rompió inmovilizando al tanque y dañando la oruga del T-26.

Alavoz: T-60 de la Unidad de Thakatlón Pravda, es destruido.

…

Katyusha: ¡Hasta aquí podemos llegar Max, retirémonos por ahora!

Max: ¡entendido!

El pazner 1 C, y el T-26 de katyusha, dieron vuelta y escaparon del lugar a toda velocidad, seguidos por disparos de los vehículos restantes, pero debido a la agilidad de los conductores, ninguno acertó, con lo cual ambos vehículos desaparecieron por la maleza del bosque al que entraron. Los tanques de pravda, pensaban en seguirles pero esperaban ordenes de la comandante, la cual todavía no se recuperaba del golpe.

Ekaterina: ahhg… Que sucedido…

Clara: Lo lamento Ektaerina-sama, los disparos del Pazner I C fueron balas de pintura

Ekaterina: Ahhgg… Maldición esos herejes me las pagarán, y sobre todo esa maldita enana…

¡Todos los tanques que se puedan mover Reagrúpense!

Katyusha: 23…

…

Katyusha: ¿Cómo está el panzer? ¿Podrá aguantar un poco más?

Max: NO te preocupes todavía no lo he forzado al máximo, debería aguantar hasta el final del encuentro. Diablos desearía una mejor transmisión

Katyusha: Es todo lo que tienes, no te quejes de eso.

Max: Bueno… es hora de enfrentarse al diablo… *Sfx Radio* ¿Hola? ¿Eli me recibes?

Eli: ¡IDIOTA! ¿Dónde estás?

Max: tranquila nos dirigimos a tu posición, acabamos con 3 vehículos, quedan los T-26's y un T-60, pero eso todo lo que conseguimos con el ataque sorpresa.

Eli: Ya verás cuando acabe esto… En fin ahora si seguiremos con mi plan ¿No?

Max: Pues supongo que si.

Katyusha: ¿Ah así que ella es la comandante de SF? Ok dime que tienes para Katyusha Elisa.

Eli: ¿Quién Habla?

Max: Es la persona que te dije que nos ayudaría, Katysuha de Pravda, está en el T-26 que no seguía.

Eli: ¿De verdad? ¿Y podemos confiar en ella?

Max: Por supuesto, está junto con Ninna y Alina.

Eli: Bueno supongo que podemos hacer algo.

Katyusha: El enemigo pronto estará en nuestra posición debemos apresurarnos.

…

Ekaterina: Escuchen, no se confíen, no podemos saber si van a realizar algo tan loco como antes.

Nonna: Ekaterina-sama por favor déjeme a mi el Panzer I C

Irina: ¡No seas insolente! ¡Primer año!

Ekaterina: Tranquilas, si permanecemos como ahora, es probable que vuelvan a repetir su ataque, pero si lo hacen incluso con el BT también puede que no la ganemos, así que nos dividiremos y atacaremos individualmente, en caso de detectar a alguno contactar inmediatamente con los demás ¿Entendido?

Todas: ¡Si!

Ekaterina: Entraremos en el bosque del norte todas con precaución.

Ya había pasado cierto teimpo desde que Max y Katyusha había escapado de ella y entrado en el bosque en el cual seguía Eli, los vehiculos de pravda ingraseran en el bosque cada uno separandosea a una distancia de aproximadamente 50 metros cubriendo casi y prácticamente todo el bosque, todas las comandantes se encontraban a antentas a cualquier cambio o sonido que sucedeira dentro de este.

Nathalia: Nada que reportar en el extremo este

Irina: De igual manera en el oeste

Ekaterina: Entendido aquí en el centro tampoco…

Los vehículos siguieron adentrándose más en el bosque, hasta que escucharon unos disparos en ráfaga en la zona noreste de su posición

Ekaterina: Irina, ¿Qué sucedió?

Irina: Escuchamos disparos cerca de nuestra posición pero no detectamos anda todavía.

Ekaterina: Muy bien Nonna, Nathalia, continúen avanzando, yo me reunirié con Irina, para acabar con esa ametralladora.

Nathalia: ¿Esta segura podría ser una trampa?

Ekaterina: No te preocupes con Irina y yo es más que suficiente para acabar con él, seguramente confundió algún árbol con un tanque.

Nathlia: … Está bien…

El altavoz, se encoentrba en la zona norte de la acadmia, debido a que hasta ahora lso equipos se eocnrtabana en el sur, podían escucharlo, pero no entendian sus mensajes con claridad debido a la reverberación y distancia de él, pero ahora que se encontraban en el norte todos escuhcaron claramente…

Altavoz: T-26 de la Unidad de Thakatlón Pravda, es destruido.

Ekaterina: ¡¿Qué?!

Nathalia: Lo lamento Ekaterina-sama fuimos inmovilizadas por el BT, justo cuando íbamos a reportarlo, nos disparó desde fuera del bosque, estamos seguras de que fue a casi 1,5 klics de nuestra posición.

Nonna: Debe ser… pero estaba en el panzer…

Ekaterina: Maldición todos a las afueras del bosque.

NOnna: …¿Acaso? ¡ ! por favor déjeme a mí al BT

Irina: Ya vas de nuev…

Ekaterina: Nonna, reagrupate con nosotras… ¡Es una orden!

NOnna: Por favor déjeme a mí al BT, estoy segura que puedo inmovilizarlo.

Ekaterina: ¿Solo porque tienes talento quieres ir sobre tus senpais? ¿Quién te crees?

Nonna: …Esta bien voy para allá en este momento…

Irina: ¡Aprende a respetarnos!

Ekaterina: ¡tenemos al Panzer!

Nonna: Con todo respeto, creo que su manera de dirigir esta mal, es claramente una trampa de SF, pretenden reagruparnos para atacar.

Irina: ¿Acaso estas ciega? El BT está contigo, es imposible que lo hagan.

Nonna: Pero…

Ekaterina: Son porque estaban en la misma clase, ja no me importa lo que hagas, nosotras 2 acabaremos con ese maldito.

Nonna:…

El par de T-26 siguieron al panzer atreves del bosque, a un ritmo constante, disparando contra e´l esperando que algún disparo impactar,a mientras tanto el Panzer I C regresaba los disparos, pero con una sorprendentemente mala presicion.

Ekaterina: ¡Maldito!

De repente en medio de la persecución, pudieron ver que de la cúpula de comandante en vez de salir un chico, cabellos castaños y largos salieron.

Irina: ¿Qué no es tipo de antes?

Ekaterina: ¡Maldicion nos engañaron!, rápido carguemos contra él, me di cuenta de que si quería perdernos Max lo hubiera logrado con su velocidad debe haber alguien más conduciendo!

Irina: Entendido

Los T-26 aumentaron la velacidad, mientras Eli, volvia ya resguardarse dentro del tanque y retoamndo el ataque contra ellas.

Ekaterina: ¡Bien te teng….!

Justo cuando ya había alcanzado al Panzer, un T-26 aparecio desde unos arbustos, chocando y cambiando el rumpo del T-26 de Ekaterina.

Ekaterina: ¡¿Qué diablos?!

Katyusha: ¡Hace mucho que esperaba esto!

Ekaterina ¡Enana!

Irina: Ekateirna-sama ¿Qué sucede?

Ekaterina: !Sigue con el panzer yo me desharé de esta enana!

Katyusha: ¡Ven por mí!

Ekaterina: Maldita sea, como es que pudo pintar su tanque tan rápido, con es pintura fue imposible detectarla mientras seguíamos al Panzer

Los vehículos de Katyusha y Ekaterina se desviaron hacia el oeste, adentrándose al bosque en la dirección donde se encontraba Nonna; mientras que Irina y Eli, se dirigieron hacia el norte próximos a salir del bosque.

Katyusha: 37…

…

Nonna: Maldita sea están dejando que su rabia las controlé, escuchen iremos a por el BT, ¿están conmigo?

Conductora: Ekaterina nos mandará al Gulag después de esto, pero confiamos más en ti

Cargadora: Tiene razón ¡Vamos!

El T-60 salió disparado de los arbustos en dirección al BT, ambos cruzaban fuego, los proyectiles pasaban muy cerca uno del otro, pero todavía ninguno impactaba, finalmente Nonna salió del bosque hacia el plano, la distancia que guardaba con el BT era 1 klic, Nonna desde la distancia puedo ver claramente quien se encontraba en la cúpula del tanque enemigo, solo había una persona que podía dispara a tanta precisión a tal distancia, la corazonada de Nonna era correcta Dan se encontraba al otro lado; ambos vehículos permanecieron inmóviles uno enfrente de otro.

Dan tomó su arco y disparo una flecha con dirección al punto medio de la distancia que los separaba, Nonna entendió su mensaje, cuando la flecha cayo, ambos vehículos comenzaron a moverse en círculo alrededor de la fecha intercambiando disparo, que cada vez eran más certeros.

Dan: Joder me encanta prefiero por mucho los cañones tradicionales que los autocargardores jaja.

Alfred: Pero tú no eres el que recarga…

Los vehículos cada vez fueron acercándose cada vez más mientras seguían disparando hasta que finalmente el altavoz volvió a retumbar la zona…

Altavoz: T-60 de la Unidad de Thakatlón Pravda, y BT-5 de SF son destruidos.

…

Dan: Un empate… no me jodas un empate… no… ¡LA PUT… QUE TE PARIO NO ME JODAS CARAJO COÑO VETE A LA MIERD….

Dan explotó y lanzo insultos dentro del vehículo a todo lo que podía, mientras tanto Nonna simplemente se dejó caer en su asiento y soltó un suspiro mirando al cielo por su escotilla abierta.

Debido a que se trataba de un encuentro de Thankatlon no exista unidades de recuperación, por lo cual los vehículos permanecerían en aquel lugar hasta que el encuentro terminará.

Mientras tanto en el otro Flanco, Anko y Eli, se encontraban batallando contra Irina, la cual las perseguia a toda velocidad.

Eli: Anko…

Anko: ¿Qué sucede?

Eli: La verdad no se los conté, pero… estoy acostumbrado a tanques lento, y tú con el panzer a 65 por hora pues…

Anko: ¿Eli?

Eli: Me estoy mareando…

Anko: ¿Eli?

Eli: buag…

Anko: rápido Eli la escotilla, ¡la escotilla!

Debido a los mareos de Eli, anko intento bajara la velocidad, para que Eli pudiera vomitar por la escotilla, pero fdebdo a eso fueron alcanzados debido a un disparo de Irina.

Altavoz: Panzer I C de SF es destruido

Eli: Lo lamento Max me distraje debido al mareo… buagh….

Anko: Eli No, Noooo….

Katyusha: Mierda parece que estamos solo quedamos Max, Ninna y Katyusha…

Max: Bueno podremos hacer algo, aunque todavía no me acostumbro a esta transmisión.

Katyusha: No te quejes fue tu idea después de todo ¿No?

Ninna: Aun así no sabía que los tripulantes pueden cambiar de tanques en un encuentro…

Max: Ni en el Thankatlon ni el Senshado hay una regla que prohíba el cambiar de que los tripulantes cambien de tanques o de puestos, después de todo hay que adaptarse de mejor manera a la situación, buscando la mejora alternativa.

Katyusha: así que cambiar de tripulantes… ¡Ja!, lo tendré en cuenta cuando sea comandante.

Max: Ya que en el Shenshado de Japón no instruyen a los tanquistas a ser comodines, se entrenan a las tripulaciones para un solo tanque únicamente.

Ninna: ¿En el extranjero es diferente?

Max: Nunca participé en un encuentro oficial, pero empecé como cargador, luego como conductor, luego artillero y finalmente comandante.

Ninna: y operador de radio

Max Pues… Para mí los operadores de radio no sirven, no benefician en nada, cualquier puede cumplir su puesto, siento pena por los que lo hacen.

Katyusha: Sigues con tu mente tan cerrada como siempre Katyusha se reirá si algún dia te enamoras de una operadora de radio.

Max: ¡Jajajajajajajaja! Buen chiste, pero primero muerto.

Katyusha: No tientes al destino, ¿quién sabe que podría pasar en algunos años?

Max: Esta bien lo que digas, en fin ¿ahora? Esa loca sigue disparándonos sin darnos, ¿Creen que se le acaben los proyectiles?

Katyusha: No lo creo, además Irina se le acaba de unir.

Max: Bueno que comience la fiesta entonces.

Katyusha: 57…

…

Katyusha: 62…

El T-26 tripulado por Katyusha, Ninna y Max, se encuentra siendo perseguido por los T-26 de Irina y Ekaterina, son los únicos vehículos restantes, dirigiéndose todos hacia el este a gran velocidad mientras intercambia disparos.

Katyusha: Esto no tiene sentido, si seguimos asi no conseguiremos nada, además parte de la pintura se está disolviendo por la nieve. No las perderemos.

Max: En ese caso vamos al plano del norte, en el llano tendremos ams oportunidad.

Katyusha: Si Katyusha también pensaba lo mismo, llévanos hacia allá

Max: Entendido.

El T-26 curvo bruscamente y se dirigió al norte a toda velcoidad, los tanques de pravda rápidamente los siguieron sin dejar la ofensiva en ningún momento, dentro de poco tiempo todos los vehículos salieron del bosque y pudieron ver los restos de la batalladle Dan y Nonna e incluso a ellos fuera de sus tanques pasando el tiempo.

Dan: ¡Carajo! ¡Todos a dentro!

Todos los tripulantes que se encontraban afuera de los vehículos destruidos entraron rápidamente para no ser víctimas del fuego cruzado

Alfred: Maldita sea al parecer acabaron con Eli…

Alina: Solo queda Katyusha-sama

Dan: Odio que las radios mueran 10 segundos después de que el tanque sale del fuego, es injusto

Alfred: Sería injusto que un tanque destruido diera posiciones después de salir del juego ¿no crees?

Dan: Maldición

Los vehículos comenzaron a dar vueltas en eje a la felcha y lso vehiculos destruidos, hasta que finalmente todos pararon, El t-26 detrás del T-60 y el otro par delante de él distanciados por unos 50 metros uno del otro.

Katyusha: ¡Es hora de terminar esto Ekaterina!

Ekaterina: Digo lo mismo enana

Katyusha: ¡este dia me vengaré por cada vez que me dijiste enana!

Ekaterina: Pues inténtalo…Enana

Katyusha: 71…

KAtyusha frunció el ceño y dio la orden de avanzar hacia adelante, el vehículo avanzó con toda su potencia debido a que Max retiro el limitador de velocidad, era su última jugada, mientras tanto Nonna desde sus ópticas dentro del tanque podía ver de primera línea la batalla que estaba por suceder al frente de ella.

El T-26 con manchas Verdes de Katyusha empezó a rodear al par de enemigos, mientras esquivaba todos sus disparos, a gran velocidad, las chicas de pravda intentaron seguirle el paso, pero la velocidad a la que se movían era demasiada como para hacerlo, de repenteo, el vehiculo dejop de ahcerlo y arremetio contra los vehiculos en línea recta, los cuales todavía no terminaban de girar sus torretas, en lo que la escotilla del conductor del tanque de Katyusha se abrió y ambas comandantes enemigas pudieron ver el rostro de Max en él.

Max: ¡Llego la hora de ganar!

Ekaterina: ¡Maldición no estaba en el BT!

Irina: ¿Entonces a quien se refería Nonna?

Antes de poder atacar, el T-26 manchado, se detuvo de golpe anulando el vehículo en forma de rombo, con lo cual la torreta se alineo perfectamente al tanque de Irina, debido a tal acción, Irina y Ekateirna fallaron sus disparo, uno se perdió y otro rebotó en un ángulo extremo del T-26 manchado, después de eso, Katyusha disparó al T-26 de Irina inmovilizándolo, todo lo cual había sucedido en segundos.

Altavoz: T-26 de la Unidad de Thakatlón Pravda destruido

Irina: ¡Maldita Sea!

Katyusha: ¡Una menos!

Ekaterina: ¡Enana!

Katyusha: 99…

El T-26 manchado arrancó a toda velocidad pasando a un lado del vehículo de Ekaterina, la batalla continuaba, en ese momento era solo un uno vs uno, Max, respondía rápidamente a las órdenes de Katyusha, y Ninna recargaba de forma páusada y espasiada, al contrario que del lado de Ekaterina que desde el inico del encuentro a estado disparando a toda velocidad, nadie quería perder, todos corrían atreves de la nieve usando los vehículos destruidos como cobertura, pero ambas sabían que esto acabaría pronto, era una batalla de resistencia, pasaron cerca de 10 minutos disparando todo lo que podían.

Max: Katyusha la victoria es tuya.

KAtyusha: 139…

De repente el T-26 de Katyusha arremetió contra el de Ekaterina, esquivo el disparo de esta última y luego ambos vehículos golpearon sus cadenas cunado pasó de lado, el vehículo de Ekaterina trató de dar la vuelta, pero debido al derrape de Max la torreta ya se encontraba en posición de disparar, pero no lo hizo. Finalmente la torreta de Ekaterina apunto al T-26 pero este tampoco disparó…

Ekaterina: ¿Qué diablos?

Katyusha: Parece que la ira te ha cegado…

Ekaterina: ¿Maldita sea que paso con la recarga?

Cargadora: Lo lamento Ekaterina-sama pero se acabaron los proyectiles.

Katyusha: aunque el T-26 lleva una cantidad considerable de proyectiles, olvidaste una regla básica de comandar, cuidar tu munición. Desde el inicio del encuetro es estado contando uno por uno tus disparos…

Ekaterina: Gh…¿Cómo sabias cuantos tenía?

Katyusha: ¿No recuerdas cuales son las tareas de las que nos mandaste al Gulag?

Ekaterina: No… no puede ser

Katyusha: tranquila Katyusha no hizo trampa, cargue los tanques con exactamente su máxima capacidad… 140…

Ekaterina: ¡Noo!

Finalmente un estruendo dio por finalizado el encuentro, el sonido retumbo todo el bosque y a todos los que se encontraban ahí en ese momento.

Altavoz: T-26 de la Unidad de Thakatlón Pravda destruido, los ganadores del encuentro son la Academia Técnica SF.

…

Looney: dios quiero conocer a esta Katyusha su forma de comandar es mucho mejor que Eli.

Ace: ¿Eli? ¿Estás bien no estas golpeando a Looney?

Eli: No, estoy muy cansada, ya me vengaré en el festival cultural.

Sarek: En fin ahí vienen ¡vamos!

El T-26 avanzó seguido de muchos camiones ZiS-6 de recuperación que traían a los demás vehículos con ellos. Finalmente se detuvieron y las 3 personas de la tripulación se bajaron de los vehículos y fueron al encuentro con la jueza del encuentro la que se encontraba junto a sus amigos que ya habían llegado

Max: ¡Lo ven perros, así se consigue un tanque!

Looney: ¿Silencio Max y dime quien de todas es Katyusha?

Katyusha: Soy yo

Lonney: ghh… *en su mente* _Un pequeño molusco…_

Justo después llego Ekaterina en un Camión y corrió a donde se encontraba la jueza del encuentro

Ekaterina: No acepto su victoria, Katyusha y su tanque son parte de nuestra escuela…

Mila: Lo lamento Ekaterina, pero esto no es Senshado es Thankatlon, además ese T-26 no es de Pravda es propiedad privada, e incluso, las 3 presentaron esta mañana un documento de trasferencia temporal, por lo que son estudiantes de SF en este momento.

Ekaterina: Pero Madre…

Mila: Acéptalo, hoy ha comenzado una nueva era en el Senshado de Japón, se supone que los adultos son los que más tardamos en aceptar los cambio pero es hora de que lo aceptes, cuando viajes al extranjero comprenderás que Japón es el único que se ha quedado a otras en este tipo de inclusión social.

Mila: Bueno, aquí están los papeles del BT-5

Alfred: *en lágrimas* ¡Nuestra primera victoria y un nuevo tanque, no podría estar más feliz!, ¡Muchas Gracias!

Ekaterina: Esta bien… aceptaré mi derrota, pero no aceptaré su Senshado SF, la próxima vez que nos encontremos de verdad los acabaré

Nathalia: Bueno, ¿pero tengo una pregunta, que fueron los disparos que escuchamos?

Max: Ah pues estábamos camuflando al T-26, con balas de pintura, no creíamos que estaban tan cerca, cuando escuchamos sus motores, así que no logramos aplicar una segunda capa, era más rápido así

Ekaterina: ¿y en ese momento ya habían cambiado de tanques?

Max: Exacto nos reunimos con Eli, y rápidamente cambiamos de tanques, Dan y Alina al BT, Eli y ANko al Panzer y yo al t-26

Ekaterina: Me atraparon por completo… Mocosos, supongo que por lo menos le daré el apretón de manos a su comandante…*regresa a ver a Alfred, el cual se encuentra con su cara llena de lágrimas* …Ugh…patético… ¡Elisa!

Eli: ah… ¿Si?

Ekaterina se dirigió a Eli, y tomo su mano

Ekaterina: Después de todo no aceptaré a los hombres, pero a ti si… cuidate a esos salvajes

Eli: Eh… Gracias.

Ekaterina: …Katyusha…tú y tu quipo pueden dejar el Gulag… mañana comenzaremos con las entrenamientos para el torneo nacional

Katyusha: …Ekaterina…

Dicho esto, Ekaterina se alejó del lugar, seguido de Irina, mientras tanto todos los demás se quedaron ahí sin decir nada…

Looney: ¡bueno ahora solo queda celebrar!

Todos: ¡Si!

Los estudiantes de Sanfrancisco se reunieron con los miembros del club que participaron en el combate, mientras tanto desde lejos Wtzel y el consejo estudiantil simplemente observaban a los estudiantes, y tiempo después se fueron de aquel lugar.

Alfred: Atención tendremos una fiesta en el salón del club de Senshado, todos están invitados.

Muchos estudiante, de Pravda y SF se dirigieron a salir de Kiev, para asistir a la fiesta que en ese momento se había planeado, después de tal encuentro, era una gran idea pasar momentos amenos, todos desalojaban aquel lugar junto con los vehículos que se dirigían cada a uno a su taller para ser reparados.

Katyusha y y otros miembros del club de Senshado notaron que Max y Mila se dirigía en dirección contraria a la plataforma de desembarco de Kiev

Eli: ¿y Ellos?

Alfred: No lo sé

Katyusha: Katyusha los seguirá

Katyusha rápidamente corrió hacia ellos si que se percaten de ella

Alfred: Mmm, Eli, Dan, síganlos, looney y o nos encargaremos de la fiesta, cuando acaben vuelvan a SF

ElI: Entendido

Rápidamente Eli y Dan se unieron a Katyusha y siguieron de cerca a Mila y Max, los cuales cada vez se adentraban más en los edificios de la academia, se colocaron lo suficiente mente cerca para escucharlos.

Mila: ¿Y bueno que te parece Pravda?

Max: Creo que es una muy mala forma de iniciar una conversación, después de todo no hace mucho yo estudiaba aquí.

Mila: Lo sé, pero esa vez no te pude dar un tour por aquí, aunque sea la rectora no pude ayudarte mucho.

Max: No se preocupe, usted ya ha hecho mucho por mí

Mila: no digas mentiras, aun siendo el hijo de mi mejor amiga, te abandone cuando mi hija era la que atacaba

Max: No se preocupe, ya todo quedo en el pasado.

Mila: Lo lamento, Ekaterina, siempre tuvo ese carácter, creí que cuando conociera a Katyusha y a ti se volverían buenas amigas, pero resultó todo lo contrario

Max: Al final el estilo Galisnky no podrá regresar ¿verdad?

Mila: Tienes razón, pero la mayor parte es mi culpa, yo fui quien tuvo la idea y los motivo a los tres, aun cuando había tomado caminos separados… Bueno hemos llegado

Max: ¿Qué es aquí?

MIla: Estoy segura de que no te molestará verlo antes de irte

Max: ya veo…

*atrás*

Eli: ¿Qué es eso?

Dan: No lo sé, No empujes nos descubrirán

Katyusha: Vamos

Max y Mila entraron a un gran y viejo hangar, que parecía abandonado, seguido de ellos, el pequeño grupo de estudiantes los siguieron, cuando entraron no se podía ver mucho debido a la oscuridad del lugar, y el fenómeno de la luz de sus espalda, así que entraron un poco más para ver mejor, pero sus descuidadas pisadas los delataron.

Mila: Parece que tenemos compañía

Eli: Maldición, ¡huyamos!

Mila: No se preocupes pueden entrar

Los chicos aceptaron su invitación y entraron en el Hangar, al hacerlo, pudieron ver a Max mirado fijamente una gran pieza de acero, mientras tenía su mano izquierda en una parte de ella.

Dan: ¿Qué es eso?

Katyusha: No puede ser… es real… la unidad 404

Eli: ¿404?

Katyusha: *trago saliva* Si, el vehículo que le hizo ganar la fama y la inmortalidad de sus nombre a Astra Galisnky, la mejor comandante que tuvo Pravda, ese es el ¡IS-1 D10T!

Dan: ¿IS-1 D10T? ¿Qué es eso?

Max: Un IS-1 modificado con un cañón de 100mm, aunque más que modificado, debería decir que es un prototipo, fue uno de los antecesores del IS-2

Katyusha: Jamás creí que se encontraba en Pravda

Max: ¿Y bueno Nonna lo conducirá?

Dan: ¿Queeeee? ¿Ellaaaa?

Mila: No, no lo hará…

Max: ¿Por qué? No es la mejor artillera de esta generación?

Mila: Tienes razón, pero ella se rehusó, dijo que quien debería conducirlo sería su legítimo dueño.

Max: ¿Ah sí? Pero no es mío

MIla: eso te iba a decir, eh estado hablando con los altos mandos del Senshado, pero no quiere dar autorización, pero conseguí un trato

Max: ¿Un trato?

Mila: Debo decir que sería más una apuesta, los altos mandos no tiene confianza en su habilidad, así que debes saber que no les permitirán participar en los torneos verdad…

Max: Si… Alfred me lo contó, primero tenemos que ganarnos una reputación ¿verdad?

Mila: Exacto, pero si logran vencer a un equipo que haya llegado a los 4tos de final lo soltarán

Max: Parece que son un poco considerados, pero con nuestro actual equipo no creo que lo lograremos.

Mila: no te preocupes tienes tiempo, 2 años y medio para ser exacta.

Max: Bueno supongo que retaremos aun cuando nos sintamos con la suficiente confianza… Pero todavía tenemos un largo camino que recorrer… Gracias Mila-san

Mila: no te preocupes, parece que por este año también la bestia continuara durmiendo.

Max: tienes razón...

Después de un rato todo dejaron el hangar, los chicos se dirigieron a la fiesta en SF

…

Después de la fiesta, las estudiantes de Pravda volvieron a su buque escuela, pues partirían del puerto la mañana siguiente, el último grupo de estudiantes finalmente había abordado, en el que se encontraba Katyusha, el cual se dispersó y cada cual se dirigió a su domicilio

Katyusha: Ahh Katyusha comió mucho, bueno ahora a ver televisión…

Nonna:…Katyusha-sama

Katyuhsa: ¿Eh? *regresa a ver* Nonna-san

Nonna: Katyusha-sama vi su combate con Ekaterina-sama desde cerca y después de todo eso la he reconocido… por favor déjeme acompañarla y seguirla

Katyusha: Ah si que por fin has reconocido el poder de Katyusha-sama

Nonna: ¡Si!, por favor ordéneme lo que usted desee, prometo seguirla con todo mi cuerpo y alma.

Katyusha: ¿Ah si?... Entonces se amiga de Katyusha…

Nonna: …Katyusha-sama…. *sonríe* será un placer Katyusha-sama

Katyusha: Bueno entonces acompáñame veremos un maratón de mi serie favorita esta noche.

Nonna: Katyusha-sama debería dormir, mañana comenzarán los entrenamientos para el torneo

Katyusha: No me importa Nonna ¡vamos!

Nonna: Si…

…

Las chicas de primera año, reconocieron a Katyusha como su líder, con el apoyo de Nonna, logró ser escuchada por el grupo de 3er año, y algunas de sus estrategias fueron usadas en el torneo nacional; Durante el torneo, en ningún enfrentamiento, su usó a la unidad 404, a Nonna se le fue asignado el IS-2, Al final Pravda llegó a las final y se condecoró como campeón derrotando a la Secundaria Kuromorimine.

El próximo año, después de la graduación de las 3er año, Katyusha se convirtió en la comandante del equipo de Senshado de Pravada, los lazos de amistad, entre los grupos de Pravda se fortalecieron, pero sobre todo el de Katyusha y Nonna, y lo que pasó después ya es historia.

…

Alfred: Bueno chicos ahora que finalmente que reparábamos nuestro tanques y añadimos uno más al grupo debemos prepáranos para ¡El festival cultural!

Max: Yo me quiero tomar un descanzó tabaje mcuho la anterior semana…

Looney: Yo también…

Eli: Anímense chicos, debemos prepararnos parar conseguir más miembros, así que ¿quién me ayuda a preparar el lugar?

Diana: Yo y Sam podemos ayudarte.

Eli: genial, nos queda poco tiempo, es bueno tener ahora mayor presencia femenina, bueno Max y Dan pueden descansar, pero looney, me debes una así que ayúdanos

Looney: ¡No otra vez!.

…

Alfred: Bueno supongo que suficientes recuerdos por ahora… es hora de ganar a Anzio…

…

 **Hola de nuevo, hasta aquí este arco, les dejo con Alejandro y su gran imaginación en el próximo capitulo, se despide su amigo Tony**


	9. De huevos y fallas de comunicación

Capítulo 9 Acero y arena- Parte 1- De huevos y fallas de comunicación.

Looney: Y por eso fue primero el huevo que la gallina.

Alfred: Muy interesante, Looney. Pero, ¿qué tiene todo eso que ver con esto?

Looney: Simple, los huevos que no vamos a comer cuando esto acabe, aunque no me molestaría echarle muela a uno ya.

Max: Tendrás que aguantarte, los huevos los tiene Dan, pero si quieres puedes comer aceite.

Looney: Ya veo, no hay huevos y ya llevamos 20 minutos moviéndonos por este maldito desierto sin haber tenido nada acción. Me hubiera quedado en el taller del club automotriz.

Alfred: Tú sabes que prefieres estar aquí que metido todo el día en un taller.

Max: Además que cancelé las prácticas de hoy en el club.

Looney: Cierto, entonces ¿Qué sabemos de los Panzer 1?

Alfred: No mucho, las comunicaciones no han estado bien. Hay algún tipo de interferencia.

Looney: No hay huevos, no hay información, y llevamos 21 minutos en este desierto sin hacer nada.

Desde la separación en el rio seco, los miembros del equipo que se dirigieron al sur no habían hecho más que conducir lentamente, debido a que Alfred había ordenado que no aceleraran demasiado, pues podrían ser emboscados fácilmente.

Tras otros diez minutos de conducción el equipo llego al pueblo abandonado que se hallaba en la zona sureste de la zona de juego, cerca de donde iniciaron las chicas de Anzio, el plan era simple, utilizar es lugar como zona de observación y una vez detectados los tanques enemigos guiarlos al Panther, que los eliminaría antes de que supieran que ocurrió.

Alfred: Aquí, Alfred a todos los equipos, hemos llegado al pueblo y estamos en posición, reporten sus estados.

Mientras que Alfred intentaba ponerse en contacto, los vehículos que lo seguían se ocultaban dentro del pueblo y sus tripulantes se bajaban de los tanques para tomar un poco de aire.

Looney: Dios, esas cosas son hornos con ruedas. No sé cómo le hacen los conductores.

Torres: Yo tampoco, pero aquí estamos. No más peleas en el desierto para mí a no ser que me consigan un ventilador.

Eli: Vamos, Torres. No es tan malo.

Danilo: Creo que Anko no está de acuerdo contigo. Encima de piloto se viene vestido con camisa manga larga.

Looney: Este si es más vivo- dice mientras mira a Anko.

Torres: Inteligente este man.

Anko: Yo no me estoy quejando, así que cállense, me gusta ir así- comenta mientras se gira para darle la espalda a la tripulación del Cruiser 2, con sus mejillas rojas.

Looney: Ya estamos aquí, y parece que tenemos tiempo, ¿qué dicen, unas partidas de Poker o terna, terna, cuarta? Ahí traje el mazo de cartas.

Gogo: Porque en medio de un juego de este tipo eso es lo más "astuto" que se puede hacer, ¿no?- Dice a la vez que destapa su lata de gaseosa y sienta en su tanque a tomarla.

Looney: Pero el resto se une, ¿no?

Con varias afirmaciones las distintas tripulaciones se reunieron alrededor mientras se barajan y se repartían las cartas.

Por otro lado, Alfred logró contactarse con Dan y el Panther.

Dan: Por aquí todo en orden, estamos listos para actuar en cuanto veamos un tanque italiano, aunque con todo este polvo alzándose por los aires disparar será difícil.

Alfred: Lo sé, hay más polvo del que había cuando inicio el juego, de todos modos, ¿puedes ponerte en contacto con los Panzer 1, las comunicaciones parecen fallar?

Dan: Lo intentaremos, pero no prometo nada.

Alfred: De acuerdo, Alfred cortó y fuera.

Una vez termino de hablar con Dan, Alfred continuo con sus intentos de comunicarse con Ace y Toki, y averiguar si había logrado observar algo.

Mientras Sarek se acercaba a él.

Sarek: Oye Alfred.

Alfred: Joder con estas radios, no logró comunicarme bien con los demás equipos.

Sarek: ¡Alfred!

Alfred: Oh, Sarek. ¿Qué pasa?

Con un gesto de su cara, Sarek guio la mirada de Alfred con el resto de las tripulaciones y su pequeño juego de cartas, así como las desinteresadas charlas de aquellos que no estaban jugando, pero que también se hallaban fuera de sus tanques.

Alfred: ¡Que les pasa a todo ustedes, estamos en medio de un juego de Senshado no es momento para estar distraídos y fuera de los tanques!

Todo el mundo detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y dirigió su mirada a Alfred, solo para ver como el comandante de su equipo los miraba con intenciones letales.

Looney: Vamos, Alfred. Cálmate un poco, seguro es el calor el que te tiene así. Oye Gogo compártele una coca cola al hombre.

Gogo: Seguro, si quieres comparto con todo el equipo también.

Looney: Secundo esa moción, eso demuestra que eres tan buena persona.

Gogo: Estaba siendo sarcástico.

Looney: Igual yo.

Alfred: ¡Ustedes dos, dejen de discutir y vayan todos a sus tanques, estamos en territorio enemigo, no es momento de cartas o de charlas casuales!

Sin decir nada más, todas las tripulaciones se dirigieron a sus tanques, un poco desmotivadas por tener que permanecer en esos hornos más tiempo, y por haber sido regañados por su comandante. Todos menos Sarek.

Sarek: Supongo que esa es una forma de hacerlo. Pero tal vez no es la mejor para mantener la moral alta.

Alfred: Ellos saben que no es hora de jugar, tenemos prioridades.

Sarek: Supongo que tienes razón.

?: Aquí Ace… en posición….tanques enemigos….

La radio cobro vida en medio de la charla entre Alfred y Sarek, capturando la atención de ambos.

Alfred: Aquí el Alfred, repita la última transmisión.

Ace: Estamos en posi….hemos avistado….

Alfred: Maldita sea con estas radios.

Sarek: Pero pareciera que tiene algo, ¿no?

Alfred: Si, dirígete a tu tanque y diles a todos que se alisten para salir, parece que tendremos un poco de acción.

Con eso Sarek tomó posiciones en su Cruiser 2 y contacto a los demás equipos.

Sarek: Muy bien, chicos, parece que tenemos algo. Preparen sus tanques, aseguren las municiones y tomen formación. Nos movemos.

Con esta orden los tanques empezaron a desplazarse, la tripulación sello las escotillas y tomo sus respectivas posiciones, mientras que los comandantes tomaban posiciones con la escotilla abierta, la visión extra era necesaria para cada enfrentamiento.

…

Tokitsukaze: ¿Lograste ponerte en contacto?

Ace: Si, pero había demasiada interferencia con las radios. No creo que lograrán entender mi mensaje.

Tokitsukaze: Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

Frente a esa pregunta Ace sacó un mapa de su tanque y lo desplego de forma que Toki también pudiera verlo.

Ace: Nosotros estamos aquí.

Dijo Ace mientras señalaba el norte del mapa, toda esta sección era una planicie desértica con dunas, pero mayormente despejada. Adecuada para un combate a larga distancia. La parte sur estaba separada por un rio seco que atravesaba el lugar, de oeste a este, un gran talud era todo lo que quedaba del rio. Este hundimiento tenía una serie de montañas al rededor que no se podrían atravesar con tanques, así que eran pocos los lugares para cruzar del norte al sur o viceversa. Finalmente, el sur era una zona menos plana, grandes rocas se alzaban de la tierra bloqueando la vista y había un pueblo que se hallaba en la parte más al sur, así como varias zonas urbanas con unos cuantos edificios alrededor del río seco.

El equipo de SF había iniciado en la zona más al noroeste del lugar del enfrentamiento y Anzio en la zona más al sureste.

Ace: Suponíamos que Anzio iba a desplegarse en la zona norte, pues tres de sus vehículos eran Semoventes, así que intentaría utilizar esta zona para sacer el mayor potencial de su alcance. Pero solo hemos avistado a los tres Fiats.

Toki: Si, pero uno de ellos es un tanque bandera, no es algo sospechoso.

Ace: El caso, una vez avistáramos a todos sus tanques los distraeríamos atrayéndolos al Panther que se halla escondido cerca del rio. Mientras Alfred y su grupo flanquean desde el sur.

Toki: Bueno, si las radios no funcionan, no podemos perder esta oportunidad, podríamos destruir su tanque bandera y acabar el juego de una vez.

Ace: Y dime, ¿cómo piensas destruirlo?

Toki: *Silencio*

Ace: Por eso digo que lo mejor sería retroceder, reagruparnos con el Panther y obtener mejores comunicaciones para informar de esto.

Toki: Pero eso tomaría mucho-

Los tres disparos que pasaron zumbando cerca de sus cabezas y golpearon la arena alrededor de sus tanques pusieron fin a la pequeña charla de Ace y Toiki.

Ace: ¡Demonios, nos vieron! ¡Toki metete al tanque, estamos retirada!

Toki: ¿En serio? Ahora que tenemos algo de emoción nos retiramos.

Con eso los dos Panzer 1 cerraron sus escotillas y pusieron rumbo al rio seco donde se hallaba Dan.

Ace: Aquí el equipo de exploración, estamos bajo ataque y en proceso de retirada hacía el Panther, tres tanques de diez localizados en el norte, tanque bandera entre ellos.

Solo estática se escuchaba a través del aparato de radio.

Ace: Hola, alguien me escucha. Hola, maldita sea.

Dan: Aquí Dan. Recibido. La emboscada esta lista, tráelos a la boca de la pantera.

Ace: En camino. –Dijo mientras concluyí las comunicaciones de radio- Espero que Alfred haya escuchado también. Porque tenemos la victoria en nuestras manos.

La movilización de Ace y Toki era clara, guiar a los tres Fiats, que están en persecución del equipo de exploratorio, hasta Dan y su Panther.

…

Ace: Aquí…de exploración…bajo ataque…tanques de diez…bandera entre ellos.

La radio resonó en la cabina de Alfred, la información no era clara pero no había tiempo para pensar y tomarse el tiempo, no ahora.

Alfred: ¡Muy bien todos, el equipo de exploración está bajo ataque por los diez tanques enemigos, y han localizado al bandera, nos movemos, velocidad de crucero. ¡Todos listos para enfrentamiento inminente!

En cada tanque las órdenes fueron relegadas y el escuadrón tomo posiciones ofensivas.

El método de combate se basaba en grupos de operaciones pequeños, de uno a tres tanques operando individualmente, cada uno con un líder de unidad si era requerido. Este método era utilizado para sacar el mayor potencial posible de cada tanque y evitar problemas con la línea mando en las situaciones más complejas o si esta era alterada. Además, lo hacían para favorecer la improvisación y las tácticas no convencionales sobre sus enemigos.

Pequeñas tácticas y movimientos, todas en pro de una causa o plan mayor.

Los tanques se dividieron tomando posiciones alrededor de su respectivo tanque de comando.

Alfred: ¿Sarek estas en posición?

Sarek: Listo y dispuesto.

Alfred: Muy bien, todo el mundo, Sarek y yo seremos la punta de lanza, reporten su situación.

Eli: Aquí el tanque bandera en posición con los tanques guardia.

Max: Tanque guardia uno, listo para el combate.

Gesta: Tanque guardia dos, listo para luchar.

Drac: Psst. Oye Gesta, ¿seguro que esta es la formación adecuada? Nosotros íbamos en la retaguardia, ¿no?

Gesta: No, Drac. Acaso leíste el plan que te enviamos.

Drac: Si lo hice, pero…

Gesta: Pero estaban pasando algo por la televisión, ¿no?

Drac: Je.

Gesta: Como puedes ser tan buen tirador si no puedes centrarte en algo por más de cinco minutos.

Drac: Supongo que lo llevo en la sangre.

Gesta: Bueno, hoy es tu día para probarlo.

Karl: Aquí retaguardia, listo y en- ¡Maldita sea Looney, acomoda tu tanque estas salido de la línea!

Looney: De que hablas. Olvídalo- dijo mientras se dirigía al piloto- Torres muévelo tres centímetros a la izquierda, eso tendrá que bastar para calmarlo.

Torres: Eha, nos está jodiendo por eso.

Looney: Solo acomódalo, al menos así les dan más fácil a ellos que a nosotros.

Mono: Tenemos que andar con regla para contentar a Karl.

Danilo: Así es él, la perfección es el único camino.

Una vez el tanque tomo posiciones, Looney retomo el radio y se dirigió al escuadrón.

Looney: Aquí retaguardia, en posición, nadie se acercará por detrás.

Karl: Muy bien. Retaguardia lista.

Mientras tanto en el tanque de Karl.

Gogo: Porque esos centímetros extra representaran el éxito o la victoria, ¿cierto?

Karl: La victoria es el esfuerzo perfeccionado.

Gogo: Si tú lo dices seguramente es cierto, ¿no?

Karl: A veces te pasas con el sarcasmo, ¿sabes?

Gogo: Si, tal vez haga algo con eso…Seguramente no.

El equipo avanzaba en forma de convoy con varios metros de distancia entre cada formación, el tanque bandera se ubicaba en el centro junto con su escolta. El Panzer IV, siendo el tanque mejor blindado tomaría la delantera y protegería a los demás.

Alfred: Escúchenme todos, este es nuestro momento, nuestros compañeros están bajo fuego y no podemos abandonarlos, además tenemos al tanque objetivo al alcance. Hagamos esto rápido y directo.

Looney: En este día la arena se teñirá roja, pues la sangre de nuestros enemigos correrá como los ríos de la antigua babilonia.

Eli: No crees que estas exagerando un poco, Looney.

Looney: Si haces algo hazlo en grande, ¿no? ¡Sangre para el dios de la sangre! ¡Cráneos para el trono de cráneos!

Con ese grito de guerra la formación marchó lista para el combate, tomarían a sus enemigos por la espalda y se probarían a sí mismos y al mundo entero, dignos de participar en el Senshado.

…

Mientras que el equipo de exploración se movilizaba hacía su posición y el grupo guiado por Alfred se preparaba para el flanqueo, Dan y el Panther que comandaba tomaban posiciones para emboscar a los tres Fiats que seguían a Ace y Toki.

Dan: Para esto hemos entrenado, ¿no?- Se dijo a sí mismo mientras coloca sus ojos en la mira del cañón y calmó su pulso con respiraciones lentas- Mil metros, de esa distancia no pasarán.

…

La rápida reacción de los dos pequeños tanques no fue sorpresiva, después de todo sus armas no podían hacer nada contra el blindaje de un Fiat, seguramente no eran más que exploradores.

Pepperoni: ¡Muy bien chicas, a toda velocidad. ¡No podemos dejar esos pequeños tanques escapar!

Conductora del Fiat bandera: No sería eso muy peligroso, después de todo nosotras somos el tanque bandera.

Pepperoni: De que hablas, los tenemos donde queremos, tal como Duce dijo.

Artillera del Fiat bandera: Si, pero eso fue antes de que las comunicaciones empezaran a fallar.

Pepperoni: No importa, seguiremos con el plan y acabaremos con sus exploradores.

Mientras que los tres Fiats estaban en persecución el resto del equipo de Anzio no se movía ni un centímetro, todas había tomado las posiciones ordenadas y estaban a la espere de la señal de sus respectivos comandantes.

Duce: Puede que las radios nos funcionen, pero nosotras somos más astutas que eso. Nuestros carros Veloce pueden servir de mensajeros y exploradores. De no ser por ellos no podríamos efectuar nuestro infalible plan.

Tripulación del Semovento de Duce: ¡Así es Duce, su astucia no tiene límites!

Duce: Así es chicas, y una vez esto acabe ¡Tendremos un festín de pastas para celebrar! Así que en marcha, ya saben que hacer.

Todas las tripulaciones dieron un grito de júbilo y se pusieron en marcha con renovada moral y entusiasmo, asimismo el Semovento dirigido por Anchovy se detuvo cerca de un carro Veloce, para que esta pudiera dar una última orden antes de iniciar su operación.

Duce: Dirígete al grupo del río seco e informales que estamos en movimiento.

Conductora del carro Veloce: Si, Duce.

El vehículo tomo velocidad solo para detenerse ante el llamado de Duce.

Duce: ¡Espera! No olvides mencionar la parte de la pasta, porque la pasta es lo más importante… Después de la victoria por supuesto.

Conductora del carro Veloce: Entendido, Duce.

Con eso en marcha el Semovento tomo velocidad y alcanzo cerca de su grupo de operaciones, las exploradoras habían sido claras en las posiciones de los tanques enemigos, así como su número, era hora de jugar las cartas que todos tenían en la mano.

…

En las tribunas el público se emocionaba cada vez más, el mapa táctico que presentaba la ubicación de todos los tanques era claro, la acción se aproximaba, solo era cuestión de minutos.

La toma aérea del avión de los jueces tenía visión de todos los tanques, no hacían más que aumentar la emoción. Todo el público se hallaba expectante, y las chicas que se hallaban equipadas con aire acondicionado y sombrillas no eran la excepción, menos una de ellas.

Saori: Mako, Mako, ¡MAKO!

El grito de Saori fue suficiente para despertar a Mako de su hibernación y traerla al mundo de los vivos.

Mako: ¿Qué- su intento de hablar se vio interrumpido por un invasivo bostezo que escapaba de su boca- ocurre?

Saori: Ya empieza, mira la pantalla.

Yukari: ¡Veamos que pueden hacer estos chicos!

Hana: Pensé que estábamos apoyando a Anzio.

Yukari: Si, pero no estás un poco emocionada por ver que pueden hacer lo hombres.

Mako: No.

Saori: Mako, no seas así- sus ojos se giraron para centrarse en alguien más- ¿Por qué esa cara, Minorin?

Miho: Están cayendo directamente en su trampa.

Saori: ¿Qué? ¿Quién?

Darjeeling: Ciertamente, Miho-san. Parece que tú también te has dado cuenta, tendremos un encuentro corto después de todo.

Yukari: ¿Por qué?

Kay: No te lo creas tan fácil, tú y yo sabemos que aún pueden hacer algo.

Hana: Disculpen, ¿quién?

Darjeeling: Hay un dicho que dice, "Se puede esconder el fuego, pero ¿Qué se hace con el humo?" Significa que puedes ocultar el error fácilmente, pero no sus consecuencias.

Saori: Chicas.

Miho: Pero no es tan grande, cualquiera podría haberlo cometido.

Saori: Minorin.

Darjeeling: Un solo error basta para perder todo un juego.

Saori: ¡MIHO!

Miho: ¡Ahhhhh!- El grito de Miho puso fin al pequeño debate además de hacerla saltar como un gato.

Hana: Perdónanos por asustarte, pero, ¿cuál trampa?

Miho: La trampa que Anzio le tendió a la Preparatoria San Francisco.

…

Unos minutos habían pasado desde que Alfred dio la orden de marcha, tras abandonar el pueblo y llegar al río seco, se decidieron a utilizar uno de los puentes que había en la zona. Aunque los hacía más visibles y por ende un blanco más fácil, era más rápido que descender hasta el fondo del río y subir. Además, que el barro que quedaba en la zona donde estaba el río podría retener sus tanques aún más.

Drac: Si estamos en un desierto, ¿por qué el río aún tiene barro, no debería estar seco?

Gesta: No necesariamente, la temporada de lluvias está empezando así que el río está empezando a correr de nuevo, dentro de poco estará como cualquier otro río. Pero por ahora es solo un lodazal.

El proceso de cruzar era lento, solo habían cruzado el Panzer IV de Alfred y el Cruiser Mk 2 de Sarek, quienes tomaron posiciones defensivas para cubrir a los demás, mientras que el Panzer III de Gesta y Drac se hallaba cruzando, ambos observaban el lecho del río que residía bajo ellos.

Gesta: Con cuidado, Jenny- Dijo dirigiéndose a la conductora- Si nos caemos no nos sacarán de ahí en ningún momento cercano.

Jenny: Entendido, lento y seguro.

Tras el Panzer III, venían el BT-7 bandera de Eli y Anko así como el Panzer III de Max. Finalmente, El Cruiser Mk2 de Looney y sus amigos, así como el Panzer III de Karl y Gogo esperaban en la orilla sur, cubriendo la retaguardia.

Todo el proceso era lento, algo con lo que nadie del equipo tuvo en cuenta cuando planearon esta estrategia, a este paso su oportunidad de alcanzar y flanquear a los tanques enemigos se escaparía de las manos.

Alfred: Esto es muy lento, y somos un blanco muy fácil aquí. Y las radios han muerto del todo, ya ni Dan me responde.

Sarek: Tal vez sean las montañas que van con la ribera del río, pueden ser las causantes de la interferencia.

Alfred: Pero eso no explica porque la radio también fallaba en el pueblo.

Su pequeña conversación se vio detenida por el zumbido del radio de Alfred. Aunque la emoción que tenían solo se vio opacada por ver que la radio de corto alcance.

Alfred: ¿Qué pasa, Karl?

Karl: Hemos observado nubes de polvo levantarse a uno km de nosotros, puede que sean vehículos enemigos que se acercan.

Alfred: Muy bien, prepárense ahí atrás, si sucede algo nos separaremos, ustedes no cruzaran el puente, hacerlo bajo fuego es pedir que los saquen del juego.

Karl: Entendido.

Looney: No sé si sean enemigos, esas nubes parecen muy constantes y se expanden por todo el horizonte.

Alfred: Sea lo que sea los quiero atentos, no quiero sorpresas.

Karl y Looney: Entendido.

Todo el proceso era lento, tal vez podrían compensar el tiempo perdido en las planicies que eran la parte norte del mapa, ahí la velocidad de los tanques se daría a relucir, si no fuera por los cañones que resonaron al este del puente.

Alfred: ¿¡Qué fue eso!?

Las explosiones derribaron algunos de los soportes del puente lo cual causo que empezara a ceder bajo el peso de los tanques que se encontraban cruzándolo.

Gesta: ¡Acelera, Jenny! ¡ACELERA!

El Panzer III dirigido por Gesta acelero incontrolablemente, cruzando el puente a toda velocidad. Chocando contra el Cruiser Mk 2 de Sarek.

La fuerza del golpe aturdió a toda la tripulación del Cruiser que no esperaba un impacto de tal tipo.

Alfred aun no entendía que pasaba, pero pudo ver como la mitad del puente había sido destruido, los dos tanques que venían tras el Panzer III de Gesta lograron reversar hasta la orilla sur antes de que todo se viniera abajo, pero ahora los separaba el cauce de un rio seco que no sería sabio cruzar en estas condiciones.

Mientras intentaba pensar que hacer más disparos se oyeron, pero esta vez al sur, varios tanques cargaban a toda velocidad contra aquellos que estaban en la ribera sur del río. El Cruiser de Looney y el Panzer III de Karl ya se encontraban abriendo fuego contra los asaltantes, El BT-7 de Eli y el Panzer III de Max aún estaban pivoteando para mostrar el blindaje frontal a los asaltantes.

Alfred: ¡Fuego de cobertura, debemos proteger el BT-7!

El Panzer III pivoteo rápidamente y comenzó a disparar contra los tanques que se acercaban desde el sur, junto con el Panzer IV. Lo mismo no ocurrió con el Cruiser que se hallaba al norte, Sarek y su tripulación aún se recuperaban del golpe que recibieron.

Los cañones silbaban tratando de golpear a los tanques enemigos, pero los disparos no eran muy eficaces, disparar en movimiento como disparar a tanques en movimiento no era fácil.

Alfred: ¡Cubran la retirada del BT-7, vayan de regre-

Más disparos provenientes del este rebotaron en el blindaje frontal del Panzer IV, una vez Alfred se recuperó del impacto recordó los varios tanques que se acercaban por la ribera norte del río.

Estaban rodeados y no podían apoyarse fácilmente pues estaban separados.

El Cruiser Mk 2 de Sarek ya se había recuperado y contesto a los disparos provenientes del este, mientras que el Panzer II de Gesta trataba de pivotear para protegerse de los atacantes del este a la vez que su cañón trataba de proteger a los tanques al lado sur del rio.

Sarek: ¡Alfred, ¿qué hacemos?!

El puente estaba roto, las comunicaciones caídas y estaba siendo atacados por dos ángulos diferentes.

Looney: ¡Necesitamos ordenes, maldición!

Tal vez si retrocedían al pueblo…no serían perseguidos, y si descendían por las riberas del río y escapaba por su cauce…no el lodo podría frenarlo y serían blancos más fáciles en un espacio tan pequeño.

Gesta: ¡Comandante, no podemos quedarnos aquí!

Como pudo ser tan ciego, y actuar tan rápido y sin información, la primera oportunidad que les dan para hacerlo y fracasan rotundamente, si nos hubiéramos quedado atrás, o si tal vez nos hubiéramos reagrupado para mantenernos cubiertos. Tal vez hacer todo esto fue un error desde el principio.

Max: ¡Maldita sea, le dieron a la oruga, no podemos movernos!

La radio se encontraba en desorden, miles de voces se escuchaban a la vez, todas sonaban alejadas y ahogadas como si vinieran desde el interior de una botella o fueran ecos de gritos distantes. Era imposible entenderlas.

Pero la única voz que todos los miembros del equipo de Senshado de la Preparatoria Técnica Mixta San Francisco necesitaban oír no se escuchaba por ningún lado. Su comandante no respondía y su tanque no disparaba o se movía, pero aún estaba en juego, ninguna bandera blanca había salido del tanque insignia del equipo. Entonces, ¿por qué no daba las órdenes necesarias para lidiar con esta situación?

Los tanques italianos reducían cada vez más la distancia que los separaba de sus objetivos, dentro de poco el blindaje no rebotaría más disparos.

En medio de todo el fuego una figura se movía con su cabeza agachada y cubriéndose detrás de un Panzer III, cuando se acercó lo suficiente al estático Panzer IV, escalo hasta donde se encontraba la escotilla y tomo al comandante del tanque por el cuello de su camisa. Lo giro para encarar a quien se había acercado a través de las explosiones y los disparos de ametralladora, alzo su mano y la cual descendió con toda la fuerza e ira que podía cargar en tan poco tiempo, su palma abierta golpeo la cara de Alfred tan fuerte que la marca roja permanecería durante varios minutos.

Sarek: ¡¿Qué te ocurre, Alfred?! El equipo te necesita. ¡Necesita a su comandante!

Alzando sus ojos, Alfred pudo ver el rostro de Sarek y la ira que recidia en sus ojos, solo para que el dolor de su mejilla silenciará las voces, las explosiones he incluso los gritos de Sarek. En un segundo que pareció una hora las regresaron, pero esta vez con sentido. Alfred solo contó mal, no eran mil, solo eran seis.


	10. ¡Sellad todo!

Capítulo 10 Acero y arena- Parte 2- ¡Sellad todo! No solo un disparo puede eliminarnos.

Duce: ¡Esto es demasiado fácil, sus tanques no reaccionan a nuestro ataque, somos demasiado buenas para ellos! Lamento que terminara tan pronto, Alfred. ¡Quiero fuego constante en el Panzer IV, si acabamos con su línea de comando será su fin!

El asalto de Anzio fue rápido y efectivo, hubiera sido lo suficiente para ganar la partida si no fuera porque sus disparos no lograban penetrar el blindaje de los tanques de SF, aún.

Duce: ¡Nos acercaremos y acabaremos con ellos! ¡A toda velocidad, chicas!

…

Mirando a sus alrededores Alfred entro en razón y tomó la radio, no sin antes devolverle la cachetada a Sarek y mandarlo a su tanque.

Alfred: ¡Escúchenme todos, sigan mis órdenes mientras luchamos y saldremos de aquí! Sarek, Gesta seguiremos con el plan y atraparemos el tanque bandera, saldremos de aquí a toda velocidad así que preparen esos motores.

Sarek: Si, señor. ¡En movimiento!

Gesta: ¡Ya escuchaste, Jenny! ¡Nos vamos!

Alfred: Max, ¿cómo está el Panzer III?

Max: Inmovilizado, pero aún puede disparar ¡No pierdan tiempo, saquen el tanque bandera nosotros los retendremos!

Alfred: ¿Seguro?

Max: Si. Sin duda alguna.

Alfred: Muy bien. ¡Looney, Karl!

Looney: Di la palabra.

Karl: Te escuchamos.

Alfred: ¡Cubran la retirada del tanque bandera hacía el pueblo, velocidad máxima y fuego de supresión! Eli, tu delante, guía el escuadrón. ¡Del pueblo a Dan. Recuerden, una vez ganemos distancia no habrá radios, están solos!

Eli: Entendido. ¡Hora de irnos, Anko!

Looney: Ya lo escucharon a Alfred, gente. ¡Velocidad de emergencia, nos vamos!

Karl: ¡Máxima velocidad, no quiero nada menos!

Los seis tanques cobraron vida y comenzaron la retirada a toda velocidad que había sido ordenada. Las estudiantes de Anzio no tendrían una victoria tan fácil.

Mientras que sus compañeros partían, Max entro en su tanque y cerró la escotilla. Si iba a ser la primera baja de su equipo se llevaría consigo a todos lo que pudiera. En su proceso de preparación escucho la radio sonar, una vez la tomó escucho la voz de Looney.

Looney: Tu sacrificio no será en vano, hermano. Tu muerte será vengada con justa victoria.

Max: Te tomo la palabra, no te atrevas a mentir con eso.

Looney: ¿Cuándo te he mentido, Max? ¿Cuándo?

Con eso la transmisión de radio llego a su fin, la tripulación del tanque tenía los ojos en su comandante. Expectantes, ansiosas, temerosas.

Max: Muy bien, chicas. Es el fin para nosotros, pero asegurémonos de que nos recuerden por las bajas que causamos. No por haber sido eliminados primero.

…

Duce: Parece que se han recuperado. ¡No importa! - dijo mientras tomaba el radio- Esto es lo que haremos así que escuchen con atención. Carpaccio, tu tomaras tu escuadrón y seguirás al tanque bandera hasta donde sea para destruirlo.

Carpaccio: Si, Duce.

Duce: Todas las demás vendrán conmigo, perseguiremos a los que escapan por el norte y los destruiremos antes de que puedan alcanzar nuestro tanque bandera, y luego ¡Comeremos pasta para celebrar durante toda la noche! ¡En este día no perderemos!

Los gritos de alegría de todos los tanques presentes se escucharon por la radio. Mientras Anchovy dirigía su grupo de tanques en la dirección que el Panzer IV había escapado no podía evitar pensar en algo, " _Interesante, después de un poco de duda todos los tanques tomaron movimiento, este tal Alfred fue capaz de ordenarlos muy rápido, nada mal. Nada mal"._

Mientras que Carpaccio guiaba a su escuadrón por la ribera sur en persecución del tanque Bandera de SF y Anchovy llevaba al suyo para encerrar al Panzer IV y sus tanques escolta antes de que pudieran terminar con el tanque bandera de Anzio. Pepperoni seguía la persecución de los dos Panzer I que habían encontrado en el norte.

Su Fiat M15/42 se encontraba protegido por sus dos tanques escolta, también Fiats M15/42, que iban delante de ella.

Pepperoni: Demasiado fácil, eliminaremos dos tanques sin ningún esfuerzo.

Inevitablemente sus palabras atrajeron maldición, pues uno de sus tanques escolta recibió un disparo directo y se detuvo en seco con una bandera blanca saliendo de su parte superior.

…

Dan: Uno menos, faltan dos. Aun me quedan doscientos metros antes de que pasen la barrera de los mil metros. Más que suficiente.

Con eso su cargador coloco otra bala en el cañón y Dan preparo su siguiente disparo, el tanque bandera de Anzio no sería fácil de derribar mientras tuviera tanques para usar como escudo.

Pero eso no sería un problema dentro de poco.

…

Pepperoni: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿De dónde nos atacan?! ¡Maniobras evasivas! ¡MANIOBRAS EVASIVAS!

Los dos Fiats restantes comenzaron a zigzaguear además de utilizar las dunas para cubrirse de los disparos, que no llegaban.

Pepperoni: Parece que no pueden atacarnos más, ¿huh? Salimos de su línea de tiro. Los hombres ni pueden disparar lo suficientemente rápido como para- Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando el otro tanque fue alcanzado y dejado fuera de juego- ¡RETIRADA! ¡RETIRADA! ¡RETIRADA!

El ultimo Fiat y tanque bandera de Anzio hizo un giro de 180 grados y acelero a toda velocidad hacía sus líneas.

Pepperoni: ¡Si nos derriban no habrá pasta de celebración! ¡No podemos permitir eso! ¡Sácanos de aquí, Gio!

Mientras que el Fiat se alejaba a toda velocidad, los dos Panzer I frenaron e hicieron lo mismo. Pero no solos, el Panther que ya tenía dos bajas a su nombre acelero tras ellos. La cacería del tanque bandera de Anzio había comenzado.

….

Kay: ¿Pero por qué SF huye del enfrentamiento en el puente? Que enfrenten a Anzio aquí y ahora, tienen el mismo número de tanques y si los logran detener los suficiente el Panther se encargara del tanque bandera.

Daarjeling: Hay un antiguo dicho que va así, "Vale más ser cobarde un minuto que un muerto el resto de tu vida". Si San Francisco no está luchando ahora es porque piensan combatir más, hasta que puedan alcanzar una victoria más segura.

Miho: Ni San Francisco ni Anzio tendrán una victoria fácil, ambos tanques bandera están malas en posiciones.

Kay: Este se ha vuelto un combate muy interesante en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Yukari: ¡Lo sé! Los hombres no son tan malos como pensábamos.

Saori: Tal vez deberíamos hablar con ellos cuando acabe el juego, mi pregunto si les gustara el estofado.

Hana: Ni siquiera sabes sus nombres, primero deberíamos conocerlos antes de invitarlos a cenar.

Mako: Anzio lo hará así sea que pierdan o ganen.

Hana: Si, pero enfrentarse a alguien en un encuentro de Senshado es la mejor forma de conocerlo.

Saori: Así que, ¿deberíamos jugar contra ellos? Oye, Minorin, ¿crees que podamos tener un enfrentamiento de exhibición con ellos?

Miho: A…eh…No sé, deberíamos preguntarles cuando acaben este encuentro.

Daarjeling: Yo también estoy interesada en conocer a los nuevos, tal vez tengan un as bajo la manga.

Kay: Ya los enfrentaremos en el mundial. ¡Ya estoy emocionada por esto!

Naomi: Solo han disparado un par de rondas, ¿por qué están todas tan emocionadas?

Todas las chicas en el mirador quedaron en silencio ante el comentario de Naomi.

Ciertamente no habían visto suficiente para juzgar realmente el talento del equipo de San Francisco más allá de que saben mover sus tanques y disparar. Aun así, la semilla de la emoción ya había sido plantada. Solo era cuestión de que el enfrentamiento que se estaba llevando a cabo cumpliera con las expectativas.

Altavoz: Se informa a todos los espectadores que se esperan situaciones climáticas adversas que alteraran la visibilidad del encuentro. Se espera que terminen pronto y no impidan el correcto procedimiento del enfrentamiento. Muchas gracias por su atención.

Kay: Uhhhh ¿Qué podrá ser? Ahora si veremos que tan buenos son ambos equipos.

Una vez la conversación fue interrumpida por el altavoz que informaba las bajas recién ocurridas. Dos bajas para Anzio, ninguna para San Francisco.

…

Max: Escuchen bien, cuatro tanques se acercan a nuestra posición. Los quiero a todas tranquilas, ya estamos prácticamente fuera del juego así que no hay razón para acelerarnos. Intentemos eliminar a tantos tanques como podamos.

El Panzer III de Max había sido dejado atrás, un disparo en una oruga lo había inmovilizado, pero no eliminado.

Max: Tomen posiciones, carguen el cañón y tomen objetivo sobre el Semovento.

Los cuatro tanques que cargaban hacía el Panzer III era el escuadrón guiado por Carpaccio, ella se encontraba en el P40, mientras que a su alrededor, sirviéndoles de escolta iban dos Carros Veloce y un Semovento.

El Panzer III de Max estaba inmóvil, solo su torreta había girado un poco para centrarse en el Semovento, para un ser humano parecería que el tanque estaba fuera del juego. Y la distancia que lo separa los tanques de Anzio era aún considerable como para notar un movimiento tan simple.

Por eso fue que el escuadrón de cuatro tanques abandono cualquier tipo de movimiento evasivo o interés en usar las dunas o piedras de la zona sur del lugar para cubrirse. Gran error.

El tiro del Panzer III no fue preciso, el disparo no golpeo el Semovento, sino un carro Veloce que se encontraba frente al cañón de asalto. Un golpe directo.

El Carro Veloce se levantó por los aires debido a la fuerza del impacto y lo pequeño de su contextura, solo para ser golpeado por el Semoveto que venía tras él a toda velocidad. Dejándolo fuera del juego definitivamente.

Carpaccio: ¡Cuidado todas, no está incapacitado! ¡Maniobras evasivas! ¡Disparen con todo, tenemos que eliminarlos antes de que nos elimine!

El cañón del Panzer III fue cargado de nuevo, ahora disparar sería más difícil. Pero no imposible.

Max: Intenta golpear el otro Carro Veloce, es el más rápido de los tres y el único que puede alcanzar al escuadrón del tanque bandera. Si lo eliminamos estarán ciegos frente a la posición de los nuestros.

Tal y como se ordenó el cañón se reposiciono y comenzó a seguir el pequeño vehículo blindado. Tal vez la confianza de ser un blanco pequeño y rápido hizo demasiado predecibles sus maniobras.

El disparo siguiente no fue por parte del Panzer III, el P40 había logrado disparar antes, pero el blindaje del Panzer III aún aguantaba, el movimiento causado por el disparo del P40 desajusto el propio cañón del Panzer III. Causando que errara su siguiente disparo.

Max: Madita sea. Siguiente ronda, esta debe ser rápida, el disparo del Semovento nos sacara de seguro. Acaba con los Veloce, eso le dará tiempo a nuestro equipo. Ajusta el cañón yo te daré la orden.

La cargadora realizo en proceso que tanto había entrenado, con precisión y velocidad tomo el cartucho y lo coloco en el cañón del tanque y cerro la escotilla.

El sonido de metal contra metal fue la señal de salida de la artillera, centro sus ojos en la mira. Inhala. Retomó blanco sobre el Carro Veloce. Exhala. Como si todo se moviera en cámara lenta observo no donde estaba el vehículo, si no donde iba a estar. Inhala. Los últimos ajustes de ángulo fueron tomados. Max extendió su mano sobre su hombro izquierdo y lo toco. Exhala. El comandante tenía confianza en su puntería, él daría el tiempo. Unos breves segundos o incluso milésimas pasaron. Un apretón en el hombro izquierdo se sintió a través de su sistema nervioso. Esa era la señal.

Con una última exhalación dos cañones resonaron. Dos banderas blancas fueron expulsadas de los cascos blindados. Un tanque y un cañón de asalto, ambos de origen italiano, pasaron a máxima velocidad la humeante carcasa de un Panzer III dejando tras de sí, además, dos humeantes restos más un poco más atrás.

Max: Buen trabajo, chicas. Buen trabajo. Esperemos que baste para que nuestros amigos escapen. El equipo de recuperación no tardará en llegar.

La tripulación del Panzer III miro a su comandante, la disciplina y orden nunca abandonó el tanque, ni siquiera en el inevitable fin. Era algo digno de respeto.

El altavoz resonó en las gradas del público dando nombres de tanques y practicantes de Senshado, junto con las fotos de los dueños de estos nombres.

La gran pantalla que presentaba la visión del avión de los jueces dio una clara visión de las tres bajas que habían ocurrido.

Saori: Guau. Ya Anzio ha perdió cuatro de sus diez tanques, mientras que San Francisco solo ha perdido uno, y ese Panzer III logro eliminar dos más estando incapacitado, deben ser muy buenos.

Mako: Subestimarlos ha sido un precio demasiado caro a pagar.

Daarjeling: Ustedes son expertos en eso, ¿no, chicas?

Mientras que levanta una taza más de té para sí, Daarjeling sentó su mirada en las estudiantes de la escuela de Oorai con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Daarjeling: Y por supuesto, subestimar a Anzio por estar en desventaja numérica sería tan bien un error. Y más aún ahora.

Los ojos de todas se centraron una vez más en la pantalla, la transmisión del avión de los jueces había terminado por motivos de emergencia. Ahora solo tenían el mapa táctico. Y a través de la pantalla la visión era clara, la persecución en la zona norte no tardaría en igualar en juego para Anzio.

…

Con la mitad de su cuerpo afuera del tanque a través de la compuerta del comandante, Anchovy, la Duce de Anzio, observaba su presa. Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que lograron separar a San Francisco en el puente. Ahora solo restaba alcanzar y eliminar a los que quedaron en su lado del rio.

Duce: ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡No podemos dejar que escapen y que alcancen nuestro tanque bandera!

El problema no era encontrarlos, las marcas de orugas en la arena y el humo que levantaban los tanques al acelerar eran guías suficientes, el problema residía en alcanzarlos y dispararles.

Hasta ahora ninguno de los tres tanques de San Francisco había sido golpeado, sus maniobras evasivas ya eran suficiente problema, pero además tener que darles mientras sus propios tanques estaban en movimiento hacía el trabajo un infierno. Y como pequeño detalle, el humo que levantaban los ayudaba un poco más.

Duce: ¡Vamos, chicas! ¡Es hora de acabar con ellos de una vez!

Los cañones seguían silbando con intención de acabar con los tres tanques que perseguían. Mientras que los perseguidos devolvían el fuego, pero con la misma imprecisión.

A la vez que esta pequeña persecución se llevaba a otro grupo de tanques conducía en sentido contrario.

Dos Panzer I y un Panzer V Panther perseguían a un solitario Fiat M15/42 que conducía en todos los patrones posibles para evitar ser alcanzado por el mortal cañón del Panther. Él cual ya habrían dejado atrás si no fuera porque siempre parecía saber donde estaban.

Pepperoni: ¡Oh, como saben donde estamos siempre, eso como si tuviera ojos en todas partes! ¡DUCE, DUCE! ¡Responda por favor!

…

Miho: Esos dos Panzer I son muy astutos, avanzan delante del Panther y sirven como observadores. De esa forma puede utilizar su rango a su máxima capacidad.

Kay: Tal vez deberíamos utilizar unos cuantos tanques más ligeros, un Stuart podría servir, de esa forma tu Firefly se podría usar su máximo potencial, ¿qué crees, Naomi?

Naomi: No me molestaría un poco de información, me ayudaría a perfeccionar mis tiros.

Daarjeling: Muy bien, chicas. Tomen nota, aplicaremos estas tácticas en nuestro próximo encuentro, "Conoce a tu enemigo y conócete a ti mismo". Significa que debemos estudiar a este nuevo oponente, así como nuestras viejas tácticas.

Rosehip: Reestudiar todas nuestras tácticas solo por un equipo, no es eso exagerado.

Daarjeling: Al contrario, los hombres hacen las cosas diferentes a nosotras para alcanzar el mismo objetivo, debemos adaptarnos si nos enfrentaremos a más equipos masculinos de ahora en adelante. Pero tener visión será todo lo querrán ahora. Y ninguna herramienta o mecanismo se las dará.

…

Los constantes intentos del Fiat por contactar con su comandante solo eran respondidos por estática. A este paso serían alcanzadas sin duda alguna. Solo un milagro podría salvarlas.

Pepperoni: ¡Por Dios, ¡¿QUÉ ES ESO!? ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Cierren todo, todas las escotillas! ¡Todo! ¡Todo! ¡Todo!

Unos cuantos metros más atrás.

Ace: Eso no puede ser bueno.

Toki: Dímelo a mí, no pienso quedarme fuera del tanque.

Ace: Me leíste la mente.

Unos metros más atrás aún.

Dan: ¡AL DIABLO CON ESTO! ¡SOLO ARRUINARA LA PINTURA Y EL MOTOR DEL TANQUE! ¡TE ODIO MADRE NATURALEZA!

Varios kilómetros más adelante.

Duce: ¡Todas, adentro de los tanques! ¡AHORA!

Un poco más adelante.

Alfred: ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡No quiero nadie fuera del tanque! ¡Escotillas cerradas! ¡YA!

Sarek: ¡Oh no!

Gesta: ¡¿Por qué nos pasa esto a nosotros?!

Drac: ¿Qué? ¿qué pasa, Gesta?

Gesta: Solo asegúrate que la escotilla este bien cerrada y reza por lo mejor.

Drac: ¿Huh?

Gesta: ¡Solo hazlo!

Justo antes de encerrarse por completo en su tanque, Alfred alcanzo a ver algo, una bandera que sobresalía de una gran máquina de metal, una máquina que no estaba entre las de su equipo.

 _"Justo ahora conseguimos el blanco el perfecto. No se nos da una, ¿heh?"_

…

Cinco minutos antes de que Alfred consiguiera el blanco perfecto.

Lugar: Las gradas.

Kay: Eso explica porque el avión de los jueces tuvo que aterrizar.

Yukari: ¡Increíble! No creo que algo así haya pasado antes.

Saori: ¿No es peligroso, no puede alcanzarnos o algo así?

Hana: No creo, ya habríamos sido evacuadas.

Mako: El enfrentamiento se efectúa a kilómetros de aquí. Estaremos bien.

Saori: Me alegra oírlo. No quiero que se me quede en el cabello.

Mako: No creo que ese sea el mayor de los problemas que podríamos enfrentar.

Saori: No, pero a nadie le gusta, ¿cierto, Miho?

Miho: No lo sé, creo que puede causar más problemas que solo dañar el cabello.

Daarjeling: Efectivamente, no creo que nadie esté preparado para algo así. Estoy segura que jamás hemos entrenado para algo como esto.

Saori: Oigan, no es ese el equipo de recuperación, parece que lograron traer los equipos eliminados a tiempo. Creen que deberíamos ir a hablarles.

Miho: No sé, no creo que sea el momento correcto. Mejor esperemos hasta el fin del encuentro, ¿no?

Saori: Ohhh. Está bien. Pero el comandante de ese Panzer III se ve bastante bien, ¿qué tipo de estofado le gustará?

Hana: Necesitas más que estofado para conquistar un hombre.

Saori: No. La revista de "Chicas Modernas" fue muy clara, el camino al corazón de un hombre es por su estómago.

Yukari: Y si le gustan los tanques también, no tendrían más en común así.

Mako: Prefiero a los que odien madrugar y me dejen dormir hasta tarde.

Saori: Eso sería malo, necesitas un compañero que disfrute de madrugar, de lo contrario ambos se quedaran por siempre en la cama.

Mako: No veo el problema con eso. Preferiría estar haciéndolo ahora.

Yukari: No digas eso, Mako. No te emociona lo que está pasando, es una experiencia única. Nunca antes había escuchado de algo así.

Las chicas dirigieron sus miradas de regreso a la pantalla con el mapa táctico, no tendrían visión de lo que pasaría, pero ese mapa las mantendría informadas, las señales GPS de la caja negra de los tanques no podían ser interrumpidas tan fácilmente.

…

Cuatro minutos antes de que Alfred consiguiera el blanco perfecto.

Lugar: Sur del río seco.

Los tres tanques restantes aún seguían conduciendo a máxima velocidad, el Bt-7 de Eli iba al frente, mientras que el Panzer III de Karl y el Cruiser Mk 2 de Looney iban en la retaguardia listos para disparar antes cualquier amenaza.

Looney: Parece que los perdimos, Max hizo un buen trabajo dándonos tiempo para escapar.

Karl: Nos dio 10 minutos exactamente, sus tanques no son lo suficientemente rápidos para alcanzarnos.

Eli: Atentos los dos ahí atrás, no es momento para confiarnos. Dentro de poco llegaremos al pueblo, de ahí hasta el lugar donde Dan esta camuflado. Solo con él estaremos seguros.

Looney: Ya las radios han muerto del todo, solo nos podemos comunicar entre nosotros y aun así se escucha bastante mal.

Gogo: Es porque su trabajo de restauración fue muy bueno.

Looney: Muy bien, Gogo. Entonces la próxima lo haces tú, y nos muestras como se hace. Sabes, tu sarcasmo empieza a joder mucho, cálmalo un poco.

Gogo: Seguro, por ti lo que sea.

Looney: *Suspiro*

Eli: Ahí está, tenemos visión del pueblo. Vamos a entrar en él, es la ruta más rápida.

Los tres tanques entraron al pueblo abandonado, una vez allí se vieron forzados a bajar la velocidad para no chocar contra las casas y edificaciones.

Dentro del Cruiser Mk 2 se llevaba a cabo una pequeña discusión acerca de la situación actual.

Looney: Y las radios han muerto, ni siquiera nos podemos comunicar con Eli o Karl.

Danilo: ¿Seguro? Intente otra vez.

Looney: Ya te digo que no dan, solo se oye estática.

Torres: Mal reparadas no están, funcionaban perfectamente antes del enfrentamiento.

Mono: Tal vez es una cosa del lugar el clima o algo.

Looney: Estamos en un desierto, aquí no hay mucho que- Looney, quien había decidido observar el lugar abriendo la escotilla del tanque, tuvo su vista nublada por el enorme muro que se cernía sobre ellos.

Arena, una gran nube de arena de 20 metros de altura que se extendía desde el suelo hasta su punto más alto, se acercaba hacía ellos a toda velocidad. Las radios caídas, la inusual nube de polvo en el horizonte, la cantidad de arena que bloqueaba la vista. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Looney: ¡TORMENTA DE ARENA!

El grito de Looney se escuchó en los otros dos tanques, Eli y Karl sacaron sus cabezas para observar a la bestia de arena que ya se encontraba sobre ellos.

Eli: ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Adentro de los tanques todos!

Sin tener que decirlo dos veces los tres tanques fueron sellados, cada escotilla asegurada, cada pequeño agujero o ventana bloqueada.

La tripulación de los tres tanques solo podía ver a través de los pequeños periscopios como las toneladas y toneladas de arena, sedimentos y piedras se acercaban a ellos.

Para cuando los tres tanques quedaron tan cerrados como era físicamente posible la tormenta los había engullido sin rechistar.

Algo de arena lograba entrar en los tanques utilizando cualquier agujero posible, nada peligroso, pero si molesto.

Los tres vehículos pasaron de marchar de kilómetros a metros por hora, con la arena golpeando incesantemente los carros blindados forzar el motor sería el más grande de los errores. La arena podría escurrirse por cualquier recoveco y causar daños que podrían inmovilizar el vehículo.

Pero la peor parte no era la perdida de velocidad, o la arena en los zapatos, ni siquiera las radios muertas. Era la visibilidad, o mejor dicho, la ausencia de la misma.

Cada miembro de la tripulación no lograba ver más que un par de metros fuera del tanque, una situación que ninguna tripulación quiere enfrentar.

Los tres tanques se hallaban inmovilizados porque no sabían a donde ir. Y salir para observar mejor no era una opción, sin la protección adecuada una tormenta de arena puede ser letal.

Aunque los tres equipos no habían entrenado para algo así jamás, no estaban completamente inutilizados.

Dentro de cada tanque se llevaban a cabo conversaciones, no podían estar seguros que los tanques de Anzio que lo podrían estar persiguiendo ya hubieran sido alcanzados por la tormenta, cada segundo que perdieron sin moverse era un segundo más que le daban a Anzio.

Looney: Bueno. Demonios. ¿Ahora qué? Tenemos que pensar en algo para salir de aquí.

Mono: Si en el pueblo es tan fuerte la tormenta, se imaginan como será en una planicie.

Los cuatro muchachos sintieron escalofríos recorrer su espalda de solo pensar en eso. Abandonar el pueblo estaba fuera de las opciones, pero quedarse al descubierto en medio de una calle tampoco sonaba muy atractivo.

Entonces fue cuando las luces del carro de Karl empezaron a encenderse y apagarse intermitentemente, al menos algo se podía ver a través de todo el polvo, y eso era la luz.

Los otros dos tanques no tardaron en encender sus focos para intentar mejorar la visibilidad, pero no fue la gran cosa.

Looney: Si supiéramos código morse podríamos comunicarnos usando los focos.

Danilo: Pero nadie lo sabe.

Looney: Sabía que debí haber tomado ese curso por internet.

Mientras que la situación era desesperada para los tanques de San Francisco, los tanques de Anzio no se hallaban en nada mejor.

La tormenta las alcanzo al mismo tiempo, pero se encontraban en las afueras del pueblo, así que los vientos y la visibilidad eran peores ahí. Incluso eran golpeadas por rocas que hacían eco en el interior del tanque.

Carpaccio: Oh no, ¿ahora qué hacemos? Los tanques de San Francisco van a escapar si no logramos ubicar su rastro.

Pero como una luz del cielo, unas fuentes de luz se lograban ver a la distancia. Los tanques Anzio hicieron lo mismo, encendieron sus farolas y comenzaron a seguir a las luces que brillaban a lo lejos. Aunque a diferencia de San Francisco, aceleraron y continuaron la marcha hacía las luces.

Carpaccio: Tienen que ser ellos, no hay nadie más en este lugar.

Los tanques de San Francisco habían seguido su marcha, utilizaban los focos como guía para evitar perderse y conducían en una fila con el BT-7 adelante, seguido por el Panzer III y en el final el Cruiser Mk 2. Eli, quien guiaba la marcha, tenía pensado ubicar un garaje, o cualquier lugar donde resguardar los tanques, y las tripulaciones, mientras la tormenta pasaba. Si tenían suerte incluso podrían dejar que Anzio siguiera de largo, eso haría el resto del viaje más fácil.

Eli: Todos atentos, busquen cualquier tipo de refugio que pueda cobijar nuestros tanques.

Anko: Este pueblo es bastante pequeño, no creo que encontremos un lugar para guardar los tres tanques juntos.

Eli: Tienes razón, pero mientras podamos resguardar uno estará bien, poco a poco esconderemos los tres.

No tardó demasiado antes de que hallaran una especie de garaje, pero solo dos tanques cabían al mismo tiempo, el BT-7 y el Panzer III fueron acomodados, mientras que el Cruiser Mk 2 tuvo que buscar otro refugio.

Anko: No es un poco cruel, dejarlos a ellos abandonados.

Eli: Estarán bien, si fueron capaces de saltar sobre dos tanques en movimiento, una tormenta de arena no será mucho.

En el Panzer III, la tripulación apaga el motor y se acomodaba para una larga espera.

Gogo: No creo que me duren las gaseosas para toda esta tormenta.

Karl: Al menos tenemos un refugio.

Gogo: Ja, pero nada que hacer. Me despiertan cuando nos vayamos ir o necesiten que dispare, porque esto se va a demorar.

Con eso, Gogo se acomodó como pudo en el estrecho vehículo y cerró sus ojos, con la esperanza de sacar al menos una cosa buena de toda la situación.

Después de marcar el lugar donde probablemente se hallaban sus compañeros en un mapa, después de todo ubicarse con una tormenta de arena era una tarea demasiado compleja. El equipo del Cruiser continuo su marcha.

Varios minutos después de separarse de su equipo, el Cruiser seguía en su búsqueda de un refugio. Habían encontrado varios lugares con el tamaño adecuado, pero las estructuras no parecían muy resistentes, así que por temor a que el viento las hiciera ceder las evitaron.

Esperaban encontrar un lugar rápido, la tormenta no parecía menguar en lo más mínimo y la ausencia de luz estaba oscureciendo terriblemente el tanque.

Looney: Saben algo, yo no le temo a la oscuridad. Excepto cuando paso mucho tiempo en ella, porque empiezo a alucinar.

Danilo: ¿Cómo que alucinar?

Looney: Tú sabes, ver cosas, escuchar voces. Lo usual pero peor.

Torres: Tu tranquilo y yo nervioso. Nada nos va a aparecer en el tanque.

Looney: Lo que me preocupa no es el interior del tanque, si no lo que está afuera. Hace rato que veo sombras moverse por ahí.

Los tres compañeros de Looney lo miraron con cara de desentendidos antes de reírse un poco de toda la situación.

Looney: Si, muy chistosito. Cuando algo nos ataque de la nada los voy a dejar de carnada.

Danilo: Ya, ya, pero ¿Qué paso con los fósforos? No cargabas siempre una caja.

Looney: Pues resulta que hoy se me quedaron.

Los problemas de luz fueron fácilmente solucionados, al menos por un segundo, cuando una explosión en las cercanías del Cruiser ilumino todo el lugar.

Eli: Eso fue un disparo, ¿no?

Una segunda explosión resonó, y todos dentro del pequeño garaje comprendieron lo que había pasado. Anzio los había alcanzado y estaban atacando el Cruiser.

El Panzer III encendió rápidamente su motor y se disponía a salir, solo para ser bloqueado por el BT-7.

Gogo: ¡Déjanos ir mujer! ¡Los acabaran eliminando si no hacemos algo!

Karl: ¿A quién le gritas? Sabes que no pueden oírnos desde aquí. Piénsalo bien Gogo, Eli tiene razón, no tenemos idea de donde están y no podemos arriesgar nuestra posición. Fuimos demasiado apresurados al querer salir a apoyar a nuestro equipo.

Gogo: ¡Si, pero…! ¡Agh!

Karl: Pensé que te la llevabas mal con ellos.

Gogo: No somos los mejores amigos, pero estamos en un mismo equipo. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Karl: Parece que se te acabo el sarcasmo para esto.

Gogo: De vez en cuando debes hacer excepciones.

Karl: Bueno saberlo. Muy bien, acomodemos el tanque y apaguemos todo. Confiemos que ellos sabrán librarse de esta.

El Panzer III regreso a su lugar y volvió a su sueño una vez el motor fue apagado. Lo mismo que ocurrió con el BT-7.

Anko: Primero abandonamos a Max, luego los enviamos a buscar refugio solos, y ahora no los ayudamos. Eli, esto no es correcto, se supone que somos un equipo.

Anko giro para dirigirle la mirada a Eli, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver el deprimido rostro de la chica.

Eli: Lo sé, Anko. Pero no podemos arriesgarnos a perder todo el juego solo por ayudarlos a ellos.

Mientras los dos tanques esperaban en su refugio pudieron escuchar varios disparos más a través de la tormenta, así como ver las apagadas luces de las explosiones en medio de la arena.

Pero así como todo empezó, termino. No más sonidos de explosiones o luces apagadas en el horizonte. Cualquiera que fuera el resultado no podían saberlo, en cualquier caso, pareciera que Anzio se había alejado del lugar que usaban como refugio.

Eli: Esperaremos que la tormenta mengue y luego seguiremos con el plan.

Anko: Así que lo dejaremos por ahí sin más.

Eli: Si aún están en el juego harán lo mismo. Tengo fe en eso.

Anko: Si, seguro.

Eli: No seas así, Anko. Te necesito conmigo aquí, necesito tu apoyo. Ya nos disculparemos con ellos después, por favor.

Desde su posición como comandante, Eli pudo ver como las orejas de Anko se ponían tan rojas que hasta podrían explotar, él solo volteo y la miro a los ojos, no respondió verbalmente, pero ella sabía lo que él quería decir.

Eli: Gracias, Anko. Me alegra tenerte a mi lado, no sé qué haría sin ti.

Varios minutos más pasaron desde que las explosiones terminaron. Pero la tormenta tardaría más en ceder, así el BT-7 y el Panzer III no pudieron hacer más que esperar.


	11. Luces titilantes

Capítulo 11 Acero y Arena- Parte 3- Luces titilantes, faros en medio de la tormenta.

Todo iba tan bien, los tanques de Anzio no lograban darles, habían ganado velocidad y tiempo para lograr flanquear el tanque bandera de Anzio, hasta lo habían visto. La victoria estaba en sus manos, casi podían probarla. Pero antes de que se pudieran darse cuenta la tormenta de arena los alcanzo.

Las comunicaciones estaban muertas, los tanques se habían separado en medio del caos después de que la arena los engullera y se escuchaban disparos por todos lados. Probablemente disparos a ciegas. Alfred no sabía qué hacer, el tanque bandera de Anzio podría haber seguido su curso y pasar tras las líneas de Anzio o podría estar perdido en la tormenta como ellos. Una cosa era segura, no lo averiguarían estando estáticos.

Alfred: Pongamos este Panzer IV en movimiento, sigue avanzando lento y comencemos a buscar por cualquier cosa que parezca un tanque, ya juzgaremos si dispararle o no cuando lo encontremos. Los quiero a todos atentos, puede que nos disparen en cualquier momento así que estén preparados.

El Panzer IV siguió las órdenes de su comandante, la tripulación entera tenía sus ojos en los periscopios mientras buscaban por tanques. Entonces fue cuando el primer disparo los golpeo. El tanque entero se sacudió tirando las pocas cosas que estaban apiladas alrededor, a la vez que causar que las municiones sonaran como copas de cristal que rebotan unas contra otras, un sonido bastante desagradable cuando piensas que las municiones pueden dispararse dentro del tanque, o al menos la caja negra puede juzgarlo así y dejar el tanque fuera del juego.

Alfred: ¡Acelera un poco, gira a la derecha y sácanos de aquí!

El disparo había dado en el frente del tanque por lo que el blindaje reboto el disparo, pero en esa dirección solo podía haber tanques aliados y un Fiat M15/42 de Anzio, probablemente.

Alfred: Desde esa dirección solo el Panther cuenta con el cañón para sacudir el tanque de esa manera, pero seguramente nos habría eliminado. Tuvo que ser el Fiat. Muy bien, acelera en la dirección del disparo y prepárense para abrir fuego.

El Panzer IV retomo su rumbo, varios disparos más sonaron en la cercanía del tanque, pero ninguno golpeo el pesado vehículo. El cañón del Panther era diferenciable, siendo el tanque con el calibre más grande en juego sus disparos resonaban por encima de la tormenta de arena y el viento.

Pero saber dónde se hallaba o a dónde disparaba, eso ya era otra situación muy diferente.

 _"Conociendo a Dan, debe estar enloquecido por esta tormenta dañando su tanque. Seguro que se desahoga disparando a todo lo que ve"._ Pensó Alfred mientras seguía mirando por las pequeñas ventanas que le confería su posición como comandante, además de usar su periscopio de vez en cuando.

La tormenta los tenía a oscuras y Alfred se había rehusado a utilizar las luces exteriores del tanque, ya que podría convertirlos en blanco fácil. Tal y como el tanque que ahora tenían en frente.

Alfred: ¡Detén el tanque! Parece que tenemos algo.

Toda la tripulación centro sus ojos en el vehículo a unos diez metros de ellos, su silueta era apenas visible, pero estaba exponiendo su blindaje lateral al Panzer IV. El vehículo estaba en movimiento, probablemente aun ignorante del Panzer IV que lo observaba.

 _"De acuerdo, desde aquí no puedo juzgar bien que tanque es, pero podría ser el Fiat, el Cruiser o el Panzer III. Si lograra conseguir un mejor vistazo a la torreta o al color podría asegurarlo, pero si nos acercamos más podría dispararnos_."

El vehículo seguía su curso, aún ignorante de que la torreta del Panzer IV estaba siguiendo sus movimientos. Toda la tripulación dentro del tanque de Alfrred estaba ansiosa, lo último que necesitaban ahora era eliminar a uno de los suyos, pero si era el tanque bandera y no actuaban habrían desperdiciado una gran oportunidad.

 _"Vamos, dame algo, cualquier cosa para diferenciarlo"._

Alfred se quedaba sin tiempo para dar la orden de disparo, el tanque saldría de su línea de visión pronto, su mano se hallaba a unos cuantos centímetros del hombro de su artillero listo para ordenar, solo hacía falta una cosa, una señal.

La arena se levantó cerca del misterioso tanque, a la vez que un fuerte ruido y una explosión. Un disparo, proveniente desde la retaguardia del tanque misterioso o el flanco derecho del Panzer IV, había fallado.

La luz resultante de la explosión dio unos cuantos milisegundos de preciada luz, y entre el destello una figura resalto por encima del tanque. Una bandera azul. El tanque que había sido atacado acelero con todo lo que su motor tenía sin importarle la tormenta esquivando un segundo disparo proveniente de su flanco derecho, el Panzer IV había visto la bandera.

El Fiat M15/42 estaba siendo atacado mientras intentaba huir sin poder ver nada, su tripulación hecha un caos y su comandante, Pepperoni, gritado ordenes aleatorias de dirección.

El tanque zigzagueaba sin control mientras que el Panzer IV le seguía la pista, las luces aún estaban encendidas así que mantener un rastro no era difícil, pero disparar era demasiado complicado.

Debido a las rápidas reacciones del Fiat, el Panzer IV también acelero para perseguirlo, pero la tormenta de arena, los bruscos movimientos y los disparos provenientes del tercer tanque, que ahora les dispara a ellos, no hacían el trabajo demasiado fácil.

Originalmente Alfred pensó que el primer disparo provino de un tanque de su equipo, pero ahora no estaba muy seguro, él solo escucho un disparo, pero nunca vio quien lo efectuó, en todo este caos hasta Anzio pudo intentar acabar con su propio tanque basados en desesperación y falta de información.

Alfred: ¡Maniobras evasivas y disparos continuos quiero ese Fiat echando humo!

Al parecer la excesiva acción de esta zona había a traído más tanques, pues el Fiat había realizado un giro cerrado de 90° cuando otro tanque disparo y el Panzer IV estuvo cerca de ser eliminado cuando una bala paso justo en frente del mismo rayando el blindaje frontal.

Como si fuera poco el cañón del Panther ahora apuntaba en su dirección, porque esas grandes explosiones que caían alrededor de la zona donde se llevaba a cabo la persecución no podían ser producto de nadie más.

Dos disparos más de dos direcciones distintas, según las cuentas de Alfred todos los tanques que estaban en la zona se habían unido a esta-

Dos pequeños tanques habían tomado posiciones al lado del Panzer IV, los Panzer I de Ace y Toki estaban siguiendo el Panzer IV a la vez que encendían y apagaban sus farolas.

Alfred: Bueno, al menos no estamos solos.

O eso creyó Alfred, los Panzer I aceleraron rápidamente en medio de la tormenta mientras titilaban sus luces para luego apagarlas por completo.

La expresión de Alfred era una de duda e inseguridad, porque sus tanques aliados habían pasado de largo. Mientras aún se rascaba la cabeza con dudas las luces titilantes aparecieron de nuevo a lo lejos haciendo maniobras extrañas.

Alfred aún seguí sin entender la situación hasta que uno de los pequeños tanques exploto iluminando un tanque que tenía su cañón dirigido en la dirección que había estado el Panzer I. Ahora los movimientos no parecían tan extraños, eran maniobras evasivas, y si se acercaron tanto a un tanque este podía verlos bien así que el fuego aliado estaba descartado.

Lo estaban guiando, estaban guiando al Panzer IV hacía un tanque enemigo.

Alfred: ¡Sigue las luces parpadeantes, ellos serán nuestros ojos!

…

Mientras que la zona de juego estaba siendo cubierta por una inmensa tormenta de arena, la zona de las gradas apenas tenía molestias, su posicionamiento, así como la dirección del viento que causo la tormenta dejaron el lugar limpio y sin más arena de la que ya tenía.

El público entero tenía sus ojos puestos en las figuras que se movían en el mapa táctico pues el avión de los jueces aún se hallaba en tierra esperando por mejores tiempos para despegar.

Los jueces no tenían visión de lo que pasaba, pero las cajas negras de cada tanque aún podían enviar información a través de la tormenta, así que todos los datos de los tanques aún se procesaban, hacer trampa seguía siendo imposible.

Miho Nizhisumi no había despegado sus ojos de la pantalla desde que la tormenta de arena había iniciado, las figuras se movían a más velocidad de la que se esperaba, al menos en la zona norte del mapa, pues el sur estaba demasiado tranquilo. Tres de los tanques en esa zona estaban estáticos y los dos tanques de Anzio parecían patrullar el pueblo.

Por otro lado, el norte era una maraña de giros y movimientos extraños para todos los tanques, solo el Panther mantenía un curso, pero a demasiada velocidad como para resultar aceptable en las condiciones climáticas de la batalla.

Desde el inicio de la tormenta solo un Panzer I había sido reportado como eliminado del juego, lo cual levantaba más de una ceja por parte del grupo que acompañaba a Miho.

Kay: Todo este caos y solo un tanque eliminado, mira eso, en el sur ni se mueven.

Daarjeling: Con esta tormenta es difícil que logren darse unos a otros- dijo mientras tomaba un poco más de té, hasta ahora las estudiantes de ST. Gloriana ya habían terminado tres teteras enteras ellas solas- Además, siempre está el riesgo de fuego aliado.

Yukari: Pero la velocidad con la que se están moviendo algunos tanques acabará dañando el motor, el peor de todos debe ser el Panther, siempre fue una pesadilla en lo que se refiere a confiabilidad.

Casi como una predicción el Panther se reportó como eliminado del juego en ese momento, su motor destruido.

Todas las chicas centraron sus ojos en Yukari después de observar el reporte, la chica en cuestión solo sonrío.

Yukari: Bueno, el Panther era un tanque muy sobre pensado, incluso bien mantenido tendía a dañarse demasiado.

…

Dan: ¡AHORA EL MOTOR ESTA TOSTADO Y SALÍMOS DEL JUEGO! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, MADRE NATUALEZA!

…

En la zona inferior de las gradas, Max observaba el enfrentamiento como el resto del público.

Aunque desearía seguir jugando, estaba algo agradecido por no tener que lidiar con una tormenta de arena, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de su amigo Dan.

Max: Seguro que Dan perdió el control otra vez una vez se dio cuenta que la tormenta solo desgastaría los tanques, respeto su deseo de restaurarlos y todo, pero que más puedes esperar en el Senshado fuera de que tu tanque sea dañado innumerables veces.

….

Daarjeling: Un desafortunado desarrollo para San Francisco, aun así, cuentan con ventaja numérica. Es cuestión de ver como se prosiguen las cosas.

…

Alfred: Bueno, perdimos el Panther.

La explosión del motor de Panther y el fuego de la gasolina ardiente era una especie de faro en medio de la tormenta que envolvía el campo de juego. Aun así, los ojos de Alfred y su tripulación seguían el Panzer I que seguía en pie.

Hasta ahora no habían tenido un gran número de inconvenientes en su persecución, seguía habiendo disparos de todas direcciones, pero la mayoría eran dirigidos, como polillas, a las luces titilantes del Panzer I.

 _"Sea quien sea mientras le den al tanque bandera por mí bien."_ Pensaba Alfred mientras se acomodaba en su Panzer IV, estar montado en un vehículo en movimiento por tanto tiempo podía tornarse bastante incómodo y ya Alfred sentía su espalda adolorida, incluso sus piernas se empezaban a dormir.

Pero como salido de la nada una bola de fuego a travesó volando en frente del Panzer IV antes de ser golpeada por el mismo, Alfred pensó haber visto un espíritu, pero sus temores se calmaron cuando utilizo su periscopio y se di cuenta que solo era un Carro Veloce con su motor en llamas. Obviamente un motor destruido no eleva un tanque, un disparo tuvo que ser lo que levanto el pequeño carro explorador por los aires.

 _"¿Pero qué rayos pasa ahí-"_ Su línea de pensamiento se vio interrumpida cuando el Panzer IV freno repentinamente, cuando Alfred se recuperó y dirigió su mirada a la conductora en busca de respuestas solo pudo verla señalar en la dirección frente al tanque.

Rápidamente Alfred observo en la dirección señalada a través de su periscopio, frente a su tanque se hallaba un cañón de asalto. Un semovento.

San Francisco no había utilizado ninguno, así que esta sería una baja fácil.

Alfred: Muy bien, un blanco fácil. Apunta y dispara.

La torreta de Panzer IV tomo la posición adecuada para disparar contra el inmóvil Semovento.

Sin necesitar de orden el cañón del Panzer IV rugió a través de la tormenta, una vez el destello y el humo se disiparon y Alfred observo por su mirilla para verificar la baja sintió como su corazón ascendía a toda velocidad hasta su cuello e intentaba escapar por su boca.

…

Sarek: ¡Acelera y alcanza esas luces parpadeantes sean quiénes sean nos servirán de guí-

El Cruiser Mk2 utilizado por Sarek se estremeció al recibir un impacto en su flanco izquierdo.

Sarek: ¿Pero qué? Acelera y sácanos de aquí.

A pesar de los intentos de su piloto el Cruiser no reaccionó, al parecer les habían dado un disparo directo y estaban fuera del juego.

Sarek: Vaya con Anzio, nos dieron a través de esta tormenta. Son mejores de lo que esperábamos.

Sarek intento observar por su periscopio para ver quien fue el tanque ejecutor, pero todo lo que pudo ver fue como un Semovento, que se hallaba a su izquierda, aceleraba y se iba del lugar.

Sarek: Varados en medio de una tormenta, la espera será larga. Les recomiendo que descansen un poco ahora que pueden.

…

Alfred: ¡Eso fue Anzio, ellas eliminaron el Cruiser de Sarek no nosotros! ¡Nosotros no hemos causado ninguna baja aliada! ¡Todos lo vieron, ¿cierto?!

Alfred pregunto frenéticamente a la tripulación de su tanque y todo el mundo afirmo sin decir nada.

Alfred: Nadie mencionará esto jamás. ¿Entendido?

Con un coro de respuestas afirmativas de todos el Panzer IV trato de buscar un nuevo blanco, pero el Semovento ya había desaparecido entre la tormenta una vez más.

Alfred: Ya que, encontremos su tanque bandera y ganemos esto de una vez. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer.

Con esas órdenes el Panzer IV empezó a moverse una vez más, en busca del Panzer I y las luces titilantes.

…

El altavoz resonó en las gradas del público.

Altavoz: Un Cruiser Mk 2 de la Preparatoria Técnica Mixta San Francisco ha sido eliminado. El tanque causante de la eliminación ha sido el Panzer IV de la Preparatoria Técnica Mixta San Francisco.

La palmada que Max se dio en la cara al escuchar el enunciado causo que los miembros de su tripulación se asustaran del ruido. Y luego estallaran en risas al ver la roja marca que dejo la palmada en su cara.

Max: Y la ventaja numérica está acabándose rápidamente, todo por culpa de una tormenta de arena. No puedo creer esto.

…

 _"_ Vaya _que fuimos afortunadas de que ese Cruiser se metiera en el camino, por poco y somos nosotras las eliminadas"_ Esos eran los pensamientos de Anchovy, la Duce de Anzio, mientras su Semovento se alejaba del lugar donde el Cruiser fue destruido.

Desde que empezó la tormenta el equipo de Anzio entro en desorden, el Carro Veloce y el otro Semovento que acompañaban a Anchovy habían desaparecido y Duce solo seguía las luces titilantes.

De repente y sin aviso alguno un Panzer IV salvaje apareció detrás del Semovento de Anchovy.

Anchovy: ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Acelera más!

Conductora del Semovento de Duce: ¡No podemos, el motor está al límite un poco más y explota!

El primer disparo del Panzer IV golpeo la arena justo detrás del Semovento levantando la retaguardia del tanque un poco antes de que esta chocara contra suelo con gran fuerza.

Anchovy: ¡Si no lo haces igual nos van a sacar! ¡ACELERA!

El Semovento cobró velocidad mientras empezaba a zigzaguear a través de la tormenta de arena, en este punto todos dentro del cañón de asalto estaban ciegas. La velocidad y la tormenta les hacía imposible ver hacía a donde iban. Por lo que entraban más en pánico y zigzagueaban más erráticamente.

Anchovy estaba segura que en algún momento habían dejado de avanzar en línea recta y comenzaron a dar círculos. El lado positivo era que el Panzer IV tenía problemas siguiendo los rápidos giros y movimientos y sus disparos solo sacudían el vehículo de Duce.

Anchovy: ¡Deja de girar y escoge un rumbo! ¡Cualquiera está bien!

 _"Aprovecharemos que no pueden seguir nuestro ritmo y escaparemos en la tormenta"_ Un plan perfecto en la mente de Duce.

Una vez la piloto recibió la orden dejo de girar y acelero en una dirección lo más rápido que pudo. El Panzer IV tardo algo más en recuperarse y recuperar el ritmo de la persecución. Hasta que finalmente no pudo seguir el paso. Una vez más solo el sonido del viento y arena volando por todos lados llegaba a los oídos de la tripulación.

Anchovy: ¡Ja! Esos tontos no fueron capaces de seguirnos el paso, la verdad es que no es una sorpresahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Mientras celebraba su escape, Anchovy tuvo la idea de observar por el periscopio para buscar por las luces titilantes. Todo lo que sus ojos vieron fue la pared de roca que se acercaba a ella de repente.

Anchovy: ¡GIRA! ¡GIRA! ¡GIRAAAAAAA!

El semovento dio un giro 90° a su izquierda, el movimiento fue tan repentino que levanto su oruga izquierda del suelo. La velocidad que llevaba el tanque no le permitió cambiar de curso, pero al menos logro frenar justo antes de chocar contra la montaña que hubiera sido su perdición.

Todos dentro del tanque dieron un suspiro de alivio, hasta que se tomaron la molestia de observar su lateral. El Panzer IV venía a toda velocidad y en curso de colisión con el cañón de asalto.

Anchovy: Acelera.

Conductora del Semovento: ¿Qué?

Anchovy: Acelera.

Conductora del Semovento: ¿Qué?

Anchovy: ¡ACELERA!

El Semovento tomo velocidad y logro escapar de ser un sanduche entre la montaña y el Panzer IV, pero el vehículo alemán no tuvo tanta suerte, choco directo contra la montaña, aun así, el vehículo seguía en el juego. El tanque intentaba reversar para alejarse de la montaña, pero al parecer su motor no funcionaba correctamente. La arena estaba cobrando factura por forzar la maquinaria en medio de una tormenta.

Anchovy: Una baja fácil, posiciónanos en su blindaje trasero y acabemos con él.

El Semovento comenzó a acelerar para ponerse en la retaguardia del Panzer IV y terminarlo, pero el Panzer IV tenía otros planes, su torreta no estaba incapacitada, y su cañón tampoco.

Anchovy: ¡Posiciónanos rápido!

El Semovento comenzó a moverse, pero su motor también empezaba a padecer. La velocidad para moverse a penas y los mantenía fuera de la mira del cañón.

…

Alfred: ¡Vamos, maldita sea, gira más rápido!

Toda la tripulación en el interior del Panzer IV estaba sudando y se agarraba a todo lo que podían, todo estaba en manos de su de su artillera.

El Semovento se estaba colocando lentamente detrás de ellos, quería asegurar la penetración.

Anchovy: Su torreta no funciona bien, no podrán alcanzarnos a tiempo una vez estemos atrás.

Alfred: Una vez este atrás es nuestra oportunidad, aún debe pivotear para poder dispararnos.

En esas ideas las tripulaciones colocaron todas sus esperanzas, el momento de la verdad había llegado.

El Semovento había alcanzado la parte de atrás, su oruga izquierda empezó a girar en un sentido y la derecha en otra, estaba girando lentamente para disparar. El cañón de un Panzer IV se mueve utilizando una batería potenciada por el motor, con el motor en tan malas condiciones la torreta se movía más lento de lo normal.

Anchovy: El momento de la verdad ha llegado…

Alfred: …Es ahora o nunca.

Ambos comandantes apretaban sus dientes con suficiente presión como para romper acero, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas al máximo y entre todo el ruido de la tormenta y la maquinaría que crujía podían escuchar los latidos acelerados de sus corazones. Respirar se les hizo pesado y el mundo se movía aún más lento de lo que ya lo hacía, pero ponían todo eso de lado mientras tenían sus ojos en el periscopio de su posición.

El giro del Semovento llegaba a su fin, su cañón listo para disparar, por otro lado, la mira del Panzer IV ya podía ver el Semovento.

El cañón de asalto italiano se quedó quieto, y la cruz que marcaba el blanco en el cañón de Panzer IV tenía un vehículo enemigo en su centro.

¡FUEGO!- Gritaron ambos comandantes con todas sus fuerzas.

Un ruido ensordecedor se escuchó en la vecindad de una de las montañas de la zona de juego, un ruido que se escuchó por encima de la tormenta de arena.

Recuperarse de la sacudida fue la parte más difícil, un disparo a esa distancia convertía el interior de un tanque en un toro mecánico.

Alfred: Maldita sea con Anzio, nos dieron de lleno.

Ancovy: Esta escuela tiene potencial o mucha suerte, lograron sacarnos.

Ambos comandantes observaron por los periscopios para ver al rival que los había eliminado y solo entonces lo comprendieron.

Ambos tanques estaban fuera de servicio. Ni la torreta ni la rotación del Semovento fueron una más rápida que la otra. Las risas tomaron control de ambos, mientras se recostaban a esperar el fin de la tormenta de arena y que los equipos de recuperación los recogieran.

Alfred: Tengo que conocer esa tripulación y su comandante, esto es algo para recordar.

Anchovy: Cuando el combate acabé quiero que averigüen quienes estaban dentro de ese Panzer IV lo mínimo que podemos hacer es invitarlos a comer… Los íbamos a invitar a todos de hecho, pero ellos serán mis invitados especiales.

…

Miguel: ¿No se supone que nuestros tanques deberían seguirnos para acabar con el tanque bandera de Anzio?

Ace: Lo sé, pero el Panzer IV de Alfred nos dejó de seguir y ni idea de donde está el resto del equipo.

El Panzer I restante aún seguía usando sus luces exteriores para guiar a los tanques de San Francisco hacía el Fiat M15/42 bandera, pero hace tiempo que alguien no los seguía.

Ace: ¡Cuidado con eso!

En una rápida maniobra el Panzer I esquivo un Panther que tenía su motor en llamas.

Miguel: ¿Ese es nuestro Panther?

Ace: No creo que Anzio si quiera tenga uno. Al diablo con Dan, ¡¿Cómo demonios pierdes un Panther en una zona tan abierta?!

Miguel: Creo que tenemos otro problema.

Poniendo la cara más molesta que pudo, Ace se dirigió hacía su piloto diciendo.

Ace: ¿Ahora qué?

Miguel: Perdimos el Fiat de vista.

Ace no podía creer que apenas ahora se enteraba que el Panther de su equipo había sido destruido, nadie los había seguido mientras les mostraban la ubicación del tanque bandera de Anzio, Toki había sido eliminada por llevar a cabo este plan, la maldita tormenta no parecía acabar y ahora su objetivo se había perdido entre el océano de arena.

Ace: Apaga las luces, reduce la velocidad y sigue por la dirección que llevaba el Fiat, si nadie nos sigue al menos aún podemos mantener un ojo en él hasta que acabé la tormenta y ahí nos comunicaremos con el resto del equipo.

Miguel: Muy bien.

Con eso el Panzer I redujo la presión sobre su motor y apago sus luces, haciéndose invisible entre la tormenta.

…

Gesta: Bueno, las luces han desaparecido.

Drac: ¿Seguro?

Gesta: Ya te digo, ahora no tenemos ni idea de a donde ir.

Drac: ¿Y qué hay de ese fuego enorme?

Gesta: Solo un tanque destruido podría causar eso, no pienso acercarme ahí a tentar la suerte.

El Panzer III de Gesta y Drac estaba ahora a ciegas por completo, desde la primera aparición de las luces habían disparado a ciegas en la dirección general y ya llevaban un rato siguiéndolas lentamente, no querían arriesgarse a ser eliminados. Esa era la idea hasta que las luces desaparecieron en los dejaron en medio de una tormenta de arena sin lugar a donde ir.

Gesta: Seguiremos la dirección que estaban tomando las luces antes de desaparecer, pero nos alejaremos del tanque destruido, mientras nos mantengamos en las sombras todo irá bien.

Con esa idea en mente el tanque siguió su curso como se había establecido, varios minutos pasaron hasta que escucharon una explosión. Si se podía escuchar por encima de la tormenta era porque estaba cerca.

Gesta: Parece que tenemos algo, en la dirección del sonido ¡Ya!

Todos los miembros de la tripulación estaban atentos a más ruidos que inusuales en medio de la tormenta, cualquier cosa que los pudiera guiar. Hasta que su tanque choco con algo.

Gesta: ¿Pero qué- decía mientras observaba por su periscopio para ver que era la obstrucción- ¡Rápido, Drac apunta y dispara!

El obstáculo que detenía al Panzer III no era más que un Semovento de Anzio que estaba estático. El vehículo intento acelerar, pero Drac logro colocarlo en la mira y disparar primero.

Drac: Bueno, eso fue fácil.

Fue lo poco que Drac puedo decir antes de que su tanque fuera alcanzado en el flanco por el Fiat M15/42.

Pepperoni: ¡Genial! Eliminamos uno de sus tanques. Continúa con la operación "Pepperonis invisibles".

Mientras que el Fiat se alejaba de la zona de los hechos dejando un Semovento y un Panzer III destruidos Gesta solo podía pensar una cosa que acabo escapando de su boca con un grito.

Gesta: ¡Tenías que hablar, ¿no, Drac?!

Drac: No puedes culpar esto en mí.

Gesta: ¡Nos echaste la mala suerte con lo que dijiste!

Drac: ¡Solo decía lo que pensaba, ¿acaso ya no puedo opinar?!

Gesta: ¡No me vengas con eso, todo el mundo sabe que si dices esas cosas traes la mala suerte!

Drac: ¡Y tú de todo el mundo cree en esa basura! Que decepción, Gesta, que decepción.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato después de eso, solo para mirarse una vez, y luchar por decir algo.

Gesta: Sabes algo, es ridículo culparte por esto, debía está más atento cuando ordene disparar.

Drac: No, no, debí quedarme callado y buscar por más blancos, me despiste y me confíe. Lamento lo que dije acerca de que me decepcionas.

Gesta: No, no, está bien, yo tampoco creo mucho en la suerte, solo buscaba como desahogar mi ira.

Drac: ¿Estamos bien?

Gesta: Estamos bien.

Ambos muchachos se quedaron en silencio un rato para la sorpresa del resto de la tripulación que miraba la conversación con miradas de desentendimiento.

Gesta: Entonces damos esto por terminado con un amistoso apretón de manos o un varonil abrazo.

Drac: …Un varonil abrazo.

Con eso los amigos se abrazaron rápidamente, tan rápido que si parpadeabas te lo podías perder y volvieron a sus posiciones a esperar que la tormenta pasara y que los vinieran a recoger.

…

Ace: Fuimos afortunados que ese disparo fallara, esperemos que no atraiga a más de ellos. Sigue con el plan Miguel, lento, seguro y silencioso.

Miguel: Si, señor.

El Panzer I había estado cerca de ser eliminado por un disparo misterioso, pero al parecer el atacante los perdió de vista o fue eliminado, cualquiera de los resultados les servía, por ahora esperarían que la tormenta pasara y luego regresarían a su labor de exploradores.

…

Una vez las respectivas eliminaciones eran anunciadas al público, Max no hacía más que mirar al cielo y decirse así mismo _"Digamos que es culpa de la tormenta que todos estuvieron a menos de 10 metros del tanque bandera y lo pasaron de largo, sí, eso fue, la tormenta de arena"._

Mientras que él trataba de convencerse de que las oportunidades perdidas eran culpa de la arena, un grupo de chicas en la zona superior de las gradas seguía observando el juego.

Kay: Casi todos los tanques han sido eliminados y nos los perdimos.

Hana: No es tan malo, logramos mantenernos al tanto del combate gracias a la pantalla táctica.

Kay: Si, pero ver figuritas moverse sin más es muy aburrido. Si no mira a tu compañera, se durmió del aburrimiento.

Saori: ¡Mako no es un ejemplo adecuado! Ella se habría dormido de todos modos.

Yukari: No es emocionante pensar en todo lo que pudo haber pasado ahí adentro, la imaginación es mejor que lo que podemos ver.

Saori: ¿Fue mejor imaginar montar un tanque que montarlo de verdad?

Yukari: Eso no, pero muchas otras cosas sí.

La conversación de las chicas fue detenida por el altavoz de anuncios.

Altavoz: Se nos reporta que la tormenta de arena llegará a su fin prontamente y el avión de los jueces logrará despegar una vez más para darnos visión directa del combate. Agradecemos su paciencia.

Daarjeling: Parece que esta tormenta ha llegado a su fin, aun debemos ver la tormenta a la que se enfrentaran los restantes equipos cuando se enteren que sus comandantes se eliminaron mutuamente.

Miho: Anzio tendrá problemas sin Anchovy, es su líder absoluta después de todo, pero no sabemos como podrá reaccionara el equipo de San Francisco- en el momento que Miho noto que todos la miraban se pudo nerviosa y continuo rápidamente diciendo- o no.

Daarjeling: Sin importar cuales sean las reacciones, es hora ver el acto final de este combate de Senshado.


	12. Como neutralizar un tanque usando

Capítulo 12 Acero y arena – Parte 4 - Como neutralizar un tanque usando cinta adhesiva y una llave inglesa

Los vientos poco a poco se calmaron y la arena que llevaba el viento regreso a la tierra o siguió su camino para oscurecer otra zona del desierto. Las casas del pueblo eran irreconocibles después de la tormenta, arena cubría su exterior que hasta parecían dunas y su interior se veía como un cuarto que no ha permanecido sellado por décadas, la arena cubría todo.

Eli: Parece que esto acabó. Anko, enciende el motor yo le diré a Karl que prepare su tanque para irnos.

Mientras Eli abría la escotilla, Anko la detuvo con unas palabras.

Anko: Oye, usa la radio, ¿no? Ya que la tormenta pasó debería funcionar.

Eli: Recuerda que las radios fallaban mucho antes de que la tormenta llegará.

Anko: Si, pero solo transmisiones de largo alcance, y con el tiempo la radio solo mejorara ahora a medida que la tormenta se alena.

Eli: Cierto.

Con eso Eli intento establecer comunicaciones con el Panzer III donde se hallaban Karl y Gogo.

Radio: Oigan, me oyen ahí.

Gogo: ¡Ahhhhh!- El ruido del aparato regresó a Gogo de su mundo de sueños- ¿Qué demonios es ese ruido?

Karl: Es solo la radio, y límpiate las babas, por favor. Además, organízate el uniforme del equipo. Te oímos, Eli. Hay algo de interferencia, pero nada demasiado malo.

Eli: Excelente, parece que la tormenta ha pasado así que nos pondremos en marcha. Enciendan el tanque y que todos estén atentos, no sabemos nada de los tanques que nos perseguían.

Karl: Entendido ¿Qué haremos con Looney y su equipo?

Eli: Intentare ponerme en contacto con ellos, pero no tenemos certeza de nada.

Justo cuando Eli buscaba el canal de radio del Cruiser Mk 2 que intentaba contactar, su radio recibió una transmisión.

Radio: Hola… bie…esta…vayan...pozo…oeste...

Anko: ¿Y eso qué era?

Eli: Era el Cruiser, al parecer están bien o algo así, cerca de un pozo en el oeste.

Anko: ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

Eli: Nuestro camino nos lleva hacía el oeste, además de ser la salida más rápida del pueblo, así que no encontraremos ahí con ellos.

Aquí, Eli, recibimos su transmisión y nos dirigimos hacía ustedes. No se muevan de su posición.

Karl, al parecer el Cruiser está bien, nos encontraremos con ellos en nuestro camino al salir del pueblo

Karl: Entendido, nuestro Panzer III ira delante para protegerte.

Eli: Muy bien, todos atentos y en busca de los tanques de Anzio ¡Panzer Vor!

Karl: ¿Qué?

Eli: Significa "Panzers adelante" … Siempre quise decirle así que sígueme el juego, por favor.

Karl: Esta bien.

Los dos tanques abandonaron el garaje con dirección oeste, si todo salía bien se encontrarían con el Cruiser Mk 2, se reunirían con el Panther y darían caza al tanque bandera de Anzio. Después de todo, si el juego ya hubiera acabado en medio de la tormenta les habrían dicho por la radio o de alguna otra forma.

La zona oeste del pueblo estaba en peores condiciones que el resto, varios edificios destruidos y algunos cráteres en el suelo, parece que fue de aquí de donde provenían las explosiones durante la tormenta.

El BT-7 y el Panzer III siguieron el rastro de destrucción, pues cualquier rastro de orugas ya había sido borrado por la tormenta. No tardaron mucho en encontrar una rotonda con un pequeño parque en el centro, y en medio del mismo un pozo, o lo que quedaba de él, al parecer la mitad de la estructura simplemente no estaba. Cuatro caminos llegaban al lugar, uno de cada dirección cardinal, según las indicaciones dadas por la radio esta sería el lugar donde estaba el Cruiser Mk 2.

Ambos tanques se detuvieron y los comandantes abrieron las escotillas superiores, luego salieron por ellas para tener una mejor visión del lugar. El lugar estaba, al igual que el resto del pueblo, enterrado en arena, pero era difícil saber si los edificios derrumbados en algunas partes eran también culpa de los vientos o de los disparos durante la tormenta.

El pueblo era un lugar compuesto, en su mayoría por, casas de madera y lata, con algunas construcciones en arcilla o piedra en los bordes del lugar. Las casas que no fueran de madera tendrían más probabilidades de aguantar la abatida de la tormenta, pero no estaban libres de ser golpeadas por rocas u otras cosas que la tempestad hubiera traído consigo.

Increíblemente el pueblo había resistido bastante bien, tal vez porque las rocas que cubrían toda la zona al sur de rio servían como cortavientos.

En el recorrido hasta esta zona del pueblo ninguno de los tanques observo los vehículos de Anzio, al parecer se había ido, aun así, permanecieron alerta.

Eli: Deberían estar aquí, ¿tú los ves, Karl?

La mitad del cuerpo de Eli sobresalía de su tanque mientras que su otra mitad aún residía en el interior utilizaba una mano para cubrir sus ojos. El sol estaba empezando a descender del cielo, pero su luz aún era bastante fuerte.

Karl: No, tal vez no escucharon la parte de la transmisión que decía "quédense aquí".

Eli: No sé, intentare contactarlos de nuevo, estate atento si vez algo.

Karl: Muy bien.

Eli tomo la radio y marco el canal dedicado al Cruiser Mk 2, la estática aún era fuerte, pero logro conectarse con el Cruiser MK 2.

Looney: Aquí el Cruiser, ¿ustedes dónde están?

Eli: Estamos en el pozo al oeste del pueblo ¿Dónde-

Looney: ¡No! ¡Salgan de ahí rápido! ¡Les dije que no fueran al pozo en el oeste! ¡Ahí perdimos de vista los tanques de Anzio!

Eli: ¡¿Qué?!

De entre los escombros de un edificio un disparo se escuchó, un cañón sobresalía por un agujero, el cañón de un Semovento.

El disparo fallo, pero derribo una edifico entero frente a los tanques, bloqueado así su escape más directo. Al mismo tiempo toda la pared de un edifico de madera tras los dos tanques de San Francisco se venía abajo debido a que un P40 la atravesaba. Estaban acorralados.

El disparo fallido sobre el edificio no lo parecía tanto ahora que estaban encerrados.

Era una emboscada, ambos vehículos esperaron hasta que uno de los comandantes estuviera distraído para mostrar sus cartas.

El P40 giraba rápidamente su torreta para destruir el BT-7, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de disparar fue chocado por el Panzer III, que había iniciado rápidamente a reversar, el choqué desvió el tiro del P40 golpeando el suelo cerca del blindaje trasero del tanque bandera de San Francisco.

Eli: ¡Reversa, Anko, reversa lo más rápido que puedas!

El BT-7 comenzó a moverse hacia atrás con velocidad, solo para frenar repentinamente por orden de Eli, lo cual fue lo correcto pues el Semovento ya había recargado y disparo al lugar donde el BT-7 hubiera estado de no haber frenado.

El Panzer III logro acomodar su torreta y disparar contra el estático Semovento que aún estaba en su lugar de escondite en los escombros, el disparo golpeo la armadura frontal en su punto más débil dejando al cañón de asalto fuera de combate.

Gogo: ¡Ja! ¡Tiro directo!

Karl: Bien, bien. Ahora con el P40.

Gogo: Es un tiro quemarropa, será fácil.

El Panzer III seguía reversando, haciendo que el P40 no pudiera disparar con claridad al BT-7, que ahora giraba para escapar por medio del parque en medio de la rotonda.

Carpaccio: Cambia de objetivo y dispara el Panzer III.

Artillera del P40: ¡Si, señora!

En un cambio rápido, la torreta se giró hacía el Panzer III, que aun recargaba y estaba girando su torreta para disparar al P40, eliminándolo.

Karl: ¡Eli, sal de aquí! ¡No podemos arriesgarnos a perder tu tanque!

Gogo: ¡Diablos! Por nada y los elimino.

Karl: Ya estuvo, salvamos el tanque bandera, eso vale más que nada.

Gogo: Seguro, seguro. Yo que quería el golpe de gracias contra el bandera de Anzio.

Karl: Ya tendrás tu oportunidad en otro encuentro, y espero un tiro perfecto cuando ese momento llegue.

El BT-7 acelero no sin antes intentar disparar contra el P40, el disparo erro, paso por el flanco izquierdo del P40 rozando su armadura y sacando chispas al tocar el acero. Tras eso el tanque bandera acelero llevándose por delante la mitad del pozo que aún estaba en pie.

El P40 empujo al Panzer III fuera de su camino, y sin pensarlo dos veces acelero tras el BT-7.

Carpaccio: Esta vez te tenemos.

…

Los cinco disparos que se escucharon en todo el pueblo fueron la prueba para la tripulación de Cruiser Mk 2 que sus compañeros habían sido emboscados, y si no llegaban rápido el tanque bandera podría recibir uno de esos disparos.

Mientras que el motor estaba siendo llevado a su máxima potencia por Torres, Danilo y el Mono se estaban listos para el combate como artillero y cargador respectivamente, mientras que Looney trataba de contactar con Eli para conocer su posición exacta a la vez que guiaba el tanque desde su posición como comandante.

Looney: ¡Eli, me escuchas, Eli! ¡¿Qué ocurrió, dónde están?!

Eli: Aquí, Eli. Le dieron al Panzer III pero logramos eliminar el Semovento. El P40 nos persigue por la calle norte en dirección del pozo.

Looney: Entendido, aguanta un poco, vamos para ya. Ya oyeron todos, vamos a salvar nuestro tanque bandera. Torres, toma la próxima a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, de ahí sigue recto dos cuadras más, eso nos dejara frente a la calle por la que viene Eli.

Torres: Lo tienes, ténganse todos, iremos a toda velocidad.

El Cruiser Mk 2 aceleró a lo máximo que su motor daba, pero no tardo en producir sonidos raros. La calle por la que se suponía que venía Eli estaba cerca, pero el motor no aguanto lo suficiente, después de varios sonidos extraños simplemente dejo de correr a toda velocidad, el tanque siguió en movimiento, pero su velocidad se vio excesivamente reducida.

Looney: ¿Qué fue eso?

Torres: No lo sé, simplemente dejo de moverse.

Mono: Después de que aceleramos en la tormenta es normal que el tanque este un poco resentido si lo fuerzas del todo.

Looney: Joder. Sigue el curso, iré a ver si lo puedo reparar, espera mi señal para acelerar otra vez. Todos atentos por si ven el BT-7.

Con eso Looney tomo un cinturón con varias herramientas colgando de él, un martillo, varias llaves de diferente tamaño, cinta adhesiva industrial y una pistola de clavos. Además de colocarse un chaleco y atarse una cuerda de salvamento.

Danilo: ¿Para qué te atas eso? No es como si te fueras a caer de un avión o algo.

Looney: Perdóname por ser precavido. Después de quedarme colgando de un tanque al borde de un portaviones supe que necesitaba llevar una de estas en todo momento

Danilo: Pero si el tanque se hubiera caído y tu tuvieras una te habría arrastrado consigo al fondo del océano.

Looney: … Bueno…tu sabes… ¡Por eso es fácil de soltar, solo giras esto y ya! Es solo para no caerme, si pasa algo lo suelto y ya.

Danilo: *Silencio*

Looney: Mejor ayúdame con esto, trae la palanca.

Después de abrir la escotilla y salir del tanque, Looney se dirigió a la zona del motor del tanque utilizando la palanca que le paso Danilo desde la escotilla de la parte superior para abrir la puerta que lo separaba del motor, una vez tenía visión del motor a plenitud se dedicó un momento a observarlo con atención para buscar la falla. Tras asentir con su cabeza, tomo su martillo y comenzó a golpear el motor.

…

Kay: Bueno…eso es una forma de hacerlo.

Hana: Pensé que repararía el motor con el tanque en movimiento.

Miho: Podemos decir que esa es su forma de hacerlo.

Daarjeling: Como ya dije, los hombres hacen Senshado de forma diferente.

Saori: No creo que eso clasifique como hacer Senshado de forma de diferente

Yukari: De hecho, en el frente oriental los conscriptos soviéticos utilizaban métodos improvisados para mantener sus vehículos funcionales en el frío o durante temporadas largas sin poder acercase a un puesto adecuado para reparaciones.

Miho: Oh, ¿Y hacían algo como eso para reparar un tanque?

Yukari: Bueno…No eso, pero… - La risa nerviosa de Yukari solo fue detenida por un comentario de Darrjeling.

Daarjeling: Como ya dije. – Dijo mientras bajaba su taza de té y miraba al grupo de chicas- Los hombres hacen Senshado de forma diferente.

…

Una vez más Max se golpeaba su cara con la palma de su mano mientras caía de rodillas al suelo.

 _"¿Qué demonios le pasa a mi equipo? Y ellos están en el club automotriz ¿Cómo le explicare esto al consejo estudiantil? No, no, es la arena, se les metió en el cerebro durante la tormenta, si es eso. Se les metió la arena en cerebro"._

 _…_

Looney: Vamos. Pedazo de. Chatarra. Funciona.

Danilo: ¿En serio? Me decepcionas, esperaba más cuando dijiste que lo ibas a reparar.

Looney: Cálmate y confía, soy miembro del club automotriz.

Danilo: Yo también, y te puedo asegurar que no estas logrando nada con eso.

Looney: Eso crees.

Looney siguió golpeando el motor un par de veces más, luego saco una de las llaves y comenzó a girar tuercas al azar, tras hacer eso tomo la cinta adhesiva y arranco varios pedazos para pegarlos alrededor del motor, finalmente se levantó y pateo varias veces el corazón de su tanque.

Looney: Muy bien, eso debería bastar. ¡Torres, acelera!

Siguiendo las órdenes dadas, Torres piso el acelerador, el motor tosió y retorció un poco, además de escupir algo de arena por los tubos de escape, pero volvió a la vida como si nunca hubiera estado dañado. El tanque acelero y siguió su curso hacía la calle objetivo, que ya no estaba muy lejos.

Looney: Lo ves, te dije que confiaras. - Dijo mientras cerraba la compuerta del motor y la atornillaba de nuevo.

Danilo: Yo también me arreglaría si supiera que si no lo hago me dan una paliza.

Looney: Métodos no convencionales, Danilo. Métodos no convencionales.

Danilo: Si tú lo dices.

Danilo aún estaba asomando por la escotilla superior y Looney se dirigía para entrar en el tanque, justo cuando iba a ingresar al tanque logro ver el BT-7 pasar a toda velocidad por la calle.

Looney: Ya estamos ¡Acelera y ponte detrás!

El Cruiser tomo velocidad para alcanzar a su aliado, en el momento que salió a la calle que seguía hacía el norte pudo ver como el BT-7 giraba hacía el oeste, iban a buscar otra salida del pueblo.

Looney: Síguelos en paralelo por las calles, nos uniremos a ellos en las planicies.

Torres: Entendido, pero, ¿no los estaba siguiendo el P40?

Al escuchar eso, los cuatro tripulantes se quedaron en silencio y abrieron sus ojos en busca del tanque italiano. Para cuando el Cruiser llego a la siguiente intersección ya estaba alcanzando su máxima velocidad.

Mono: Tal vez lo perdieron.

Looney: Déjame llamo por la radio y pregunt- ¡AHHHHHHHHH!

Danilo: ¡Looney!

El tanque fue chocado en su lateral por el P40 que también iba a toda velocidad, Danilo recibió una sacudida muy fuerte pues aún estaba asomado en la escotilla, pero Looney, que aún estaba fuera del tanque, salió disparado en dirección contrario al golpe atravesando las maderas de una casa.

Danilo: ¡Para! ¡Para joder! ¡A este paso lo vas a matar!

Torres: ¡¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?!

El Cruiser siguió avanzando arrastrando a Looney con la cuerda en el interior de la casa a la cual había sido lanzado. Justo cuando el tanque empezaba a frenar una pared de madera fue destrozada por una mesa de madera, con sus cuatro patas apuntando hacia el cielo, que salía atravesándola, sobre la mesa iba Looney agarrándose con todas sus fuerzas mientras la cuerda que lo ataba al tanque lo arrastraba y él arrastraba la mesa.

Looney: ¡CONCHA TU MADRE! - Cuando por fin se recuperó del susto, pudo ver el cañón del P40 apuntándole, sus pupilas se convirtieron en minúsculos puntos en sus ojos y grito lo primero que se le vino a la mente- ¡ACELERA!

El intercomunicador que tenían todos los miembros de la tripulación resonó y Torres, por instinto, piso el acelerador del Cruiser Mk2.

El tanque alcanzo su máxima velocidad mientras arrastraba a un Looney que se sostenía de una mesa que se deslizaba sobre la arena, y a la vez maldecía toda su existencia por la situación en la que ahora se encontraba.

El P40 se quedó quieto varios segundos, su tripulación observando el extraño espectáculo que ahora se alejaba de ellas.

Carppacio: ¿Pero qué?

Piloto del P40: ¿Órdenes, Carpaccio?

Capaccio: Oh. Si. Si. Emm…Alcánzalos, no podemos dejar que eso dos tanques escapen

…

Las imágenes aéreas que proporcionaba el avión de los jueces parecían alteradas, pero todo el mundo sabía que un encuentro de Senshado tal cosa no ocurriría.

En definitiva, había un tanque arrastrando una mesa con un joven montando en ella.

Kay: ¡Guau! ¡Esto es increíble, solo por esto vale la pena haber venido a este encuentro!

Solo Kay podía hablar en tal situación, todas aquellas que se sentaban con ella estaban mirando la pantalla, solo las estudiantes de permanecía calmas, aunque sus ojos tampoco abandonaban el espectáculo que se había convertido este encuentro de Senshado.

Por otra parte, los equipos de recuperación comenzaban a llegar con los tanques recuperados después de la tormenta de arena. Todos ellos se bajaban y se detenía a mirar la pantalla.

Max por su parte ya no tenía palabras ni ideas para algo así, culpar la tormenta de arena sería desperdicio de energía neuronal a este paso. Solo se golpeó una vez más la cara con la palma de su mano, tomo una bebida de la zona de comidas para los participantes y se sentó a disfrutar esto por lo que era, un espectáculo de circo.

…

El Cruiser había seguido su camino por la ciudad utilizando, siempre con dirección oeste. El P40 lo seguía de cerca, pero sus disparos no acertaban los movimientos evasivos del Cruiser.

Looney por su parte solo se agarraba a la cuerda mientras los bruscos movimientos evasivos del Cruiser hacían que su deslizador improvisado se moviera de un lado a otro, por su parte Danilo trataba de acercar la mesa al tanque halando la cuerda desde la escotilla del Cruiser.

El tanque italiano solo seguía disparando y sus fallidos disparos acaban golpeando el suelo, y levantando arena que luego caía sobre Looney, también atinaban a los edificios que rodeaban la calle causando que madera y escombros salieran en todas direcciones.

Ya varias veces Looney había tenido que mover su mesa apoyando su peso en lado para evitar la mayoría de las cosas que resultaban de los edificios derribados, siempre sin soltar la mesa, no quería imaginarse como se sentiría arrastrarse por la arena sin un trozo de madera cubriéndolo.

El proceso de acercar a Looney al tanque era difícil y lento, pero aun así ya se hallaba a un par de metros del Cruiser, y Looney ya podía extender su mano para sentir el acero del tanque, si no fuera porque este llego a una curva, que de ser tomada lanzaría a Looney y a la mesa contra más edificios, por esto Torres se decidió en contra. El Cruiser atravesó la casa, que estaba hecha de madera, el impacto del tanque cuando se introdujo hizo que Danilo soltara la cuerda que tenía recogida y por ende la mesa se distancio del tanque una vez más.

Looney alzo su mirada hacía Danilo como diciendo "Te mataré a ti primero" mientras la mesa cobraba distancia del tanque una vez más. Aunque esa mirada no duro mucho una vez la mesa subió sobre la cera y entro a la, ahora, destruida casa.

El viaje hasta ahora sobre la mesa había sido un poco movido, para lo que se esperaba Looney, pero una vez la mesa entro en la casa, la cantidad de cosas que había en el piso por la destrucción del Cruiser lo hacían sentir como cuando un coche a traviesa una carretera de tierra y la suspensión esta mal, así que cada hueco y piedra se siente en el vehículo, la única diferencia siendo que Looney no contaba con asientos así que cada golpe era transmitido por la madera hacía su cuerpo. Sobra decir que al terminar el viaje por la destruida propiedad, no sentía su cuerpo de la cintura para abajo.

El P40 por su parte aprovecho que el camino estaba abierto y paso a través de la casa también.

…

Eli esperaba muchas cosas del Senshado, y por eso se había preparado para ellas, por eso cuando un tanque salió de la nada atravesando la pared de una casa no se sbresalto, lo que si la sorprendió fue ver lo que tenía el tanque detrás. Nunca nadie se podría esperar ver una mesa con…Looney…agarrado a ella mientras era arrastrado por un tanque con una cuerda.

Pero quedo más asustada cuando el P40 salió también por el mismo agujero, disparo y continúo la persecución del Cruiser.

Anko: Ammm, Eli-

Eli: No lo menciones, Anko. Solo toma la calle paralela a esta y síguelos, igual se dirigen al oeste. Yo los contactare por la radio. No quiero disparos, el P40 no sabe que estamos aquí.

…

Eli: ¡Oigan, ustedes cuatro! ¡¿Por qué demonios Looney está siendo arrastrado detrás del tanque?! ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Me escuchan! ¡Más les vale que responda, me oyen!

Danilo: ¡Que alguien le responda, estoy un poco ocupado aquí saben!

Torres: ¡No me mires a mí, estoy manejando el tanque!

Mono: ¡A mí tampoco, tú has visto como se pone Eli cuando se enoja, solo Anko se la aguanta!

Danilo: ¡Pues Looney no puedo responder tampoco!

Los tres miembros de la tripulación se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron. Rápidamente tomaron unos walkie talkies que tenían en el tanque, pusieron uno cerca de la radio y le entregaron el otro Danilo.

Danilo: ¡Looney, piensa rápido!

Looney: ¡Qu- El walkie talkie golpeo a Lonney en la cara antes de caer sobre la mesa, él lo tomo rápidamente mientras pensaba _"¿Qué acaso los intercomunicadores no funcionan?"_ Pero su línea de pensamiento se vio rápidamente interrumpida una vez escucho la voz que prevenía del walkie talkie.

Eli: ¡Respóndanme ya! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO?!

Looney solo pudo alzar su mirada hacía el tanque y ver como Danilo ser moría de la risa mientras seguía halando la cuerda.

Looney: ¡MALDITOS BASTARDOS! ¡Me dejan a mí lidiar con Eli cuando se enoja, montón de cobardes! ¡Hijos de-

Eli: ¿Looney?, ¿Looney eres tú? ¡¿Qué significa eso de lidiar conmigo cuando estoy enojada?! ¡Empieza a explicar qué está pasando aquí y lo de lidiar conmigo! ¡AHORA!

Looney solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y pensar en una sola cosa.

 _"Hello Darkness my old friend_

 _I've come to talk with you again_

 _Because a vision softly-"_

Eli: ¡Deja de ignorarme y empieza a hablar!

…

La persecución había llegado al final del pueblo y entrado en la planicie que residía a las afueras. Looney seguía intentando no caer de su pequeño deslizador mientras intentaba contener la ira de Eli.

Looney: ¡Fue un accidente, Eli! Querí-

Eli: ¡Un accidente no tiene nada que ver con esto! ¡Estaban jugando como siempre y ahora ponen en riesgo a todo el equipo!

Looney: ¡No, no es Uahhhhhh!

Al abandonar el pueblo la línea de visión del se había aclarado mucho más, así que los disparos del P40 eran más precisos, razón por la cual Danilo había dejado de intentar acercar la mesa al tanque para refugiarse dentro e intentar disparar al P40, aun así, amarro lo que tenía sostenido de cuerda para que la mesa no se alejara más.

Por su lado el BT-7 seguía manteniendo su distancia, intentando hacerse un blanco difícil para el tanque de Anzio.

Por su parte el P40 seguía disparando contra el Cruiser Mk2, mientras evitaba los disparos de dos tanques, la zona a las afueras del pueblo era una planicie con formaciones rocosas que podían alcanzar en algunas ocasiones los 8 metros de altura.

Looney intentaba evadir cualquier cosa que pareciera una roca moviendo la mesa en una dirección u otra. La situación ciertamente había mejorado, ya que en el último esquive soltó "accidentalmente" el walkie talkie.

Eli: ¡Looney, ¿Looney?! Vamos a acabar con esto, y luego tendré una larga charla con los cuatro.

Anko: Sabes, Eli. Tal vez no mienten, tal vez solo fue un accidente.

Eli: ¡Algo así no es solo un accidente! ¡No pueden tomarse esto con la debida responsabilidad y pagarán por ello!

Anko conocía esa mirada, y sabía que era mejor verse bonito y calladito, manejar el tanque tendría que bastar por ahora.

El P40 también tenía sus propios planes en frente a la nueva situación, un rápido giro de su torreta y el BT-7 recordó rápidamente que era el tanque bandera. Cambiando también su dirección el tanque entero centro toda su atención el BT-7.

Anko: No es bueno, no es bueno, ¡No es bueno!

Eli: Cálmate, Anko. Tu solo conduce según mis especificaciones y todo saldrá bien.

Eli: ¡Ustedes en ese tanque- dijo mientras tomaba la radio- eliminen el P40 antes de que nos elimine a nosotros!

El BT-7 tomo maniobras evasivas.

Ante el cambio de circunstancias el Cruiser Mk 2 tomo la oportunidad de no ser más un blanco, giro su cañón en dirección al P40, que se encontraba en la dirección de su flanco derecho.

Con su cañón sobresaliendo del lateral del tanque el primer disparo se escuchó.

El P40 mantuvo su curso, a pesar de ser asediado por un nuevo tanque.

Looney: ¡Ese era de práctica, ¿no?!

Danilo: No es fácil darle a un blanco en movimiento- El percutor del cañón encendió la pólvora de un nuevo cartucho, el Cruiser volvía a temblar por las fuerzas.

Mono: Siguiente tiro listo.

Torres: A ver si esta vez no fallas.

Danilo: Tu solo acomoda el tanque en la dirección en la que esta Dan, después de esto no tendremos que preocuparnos por nada.

El dedo de Danilo se acomodó en el gatillo del cañón, una última exhalación antes de liberar el disparo de gracia. Un momento demasiado largo.

Torres no dijo nada, pues el chasis del tanque no se hallaba en dirección de colisión.

Mono, solo tenía sus ojos en la recamara que tenía que recargar una vez la ronda actual fuera disparada.

Looney, estaba demasiado atrás del tanque para darse cuenta de lo que venía.

Justo cuando el gatillo fue apretado una gran piedra que había en el lugar golpeo el cañón, desviando el tiro hacía la parte de atrás. Pero su trabajo no acababa ahí, la velocidad que llevaba el tanque, combinado con las vibraciones del disparo fueron demasiado para el cañón que además estaba chocando con una enorme roca. Fue demasiado para el acero del tubo tallado en espiral.

El obús de 2 libras del Cruiser se partió a la mitad. El arma principal estaba inutilizada.

Con un rápido movimiento, realizado gracias a una pizca de reflejos y una tonelada de suerte, Looney logró evadir el trozo de acero que se acercaba hacía él. Solo para recuperarse y ver de donde provenía. _"Un inesperado desarrollo de los acontecimientos"_ Era su pensamiento al ver el cañón roto del Cruiser.

Torres: ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

Mono: Perdimos el cañón.

Torres: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Looney: Una piedra lo partió a la mitad.

Danilo: ¿Ahora qué? No podemos ayudar a Eli.

Unos breves momentos de silencio por todos los miembros del equipo, todos pensando que hacer frente a la nueva situación.

Looney: Plan B. Conduzcan cerca del P40- ordeno a través del intercomunicador mientras tomaba el martillo que había en su cinturón de herramientas- ¡Que los golpeare con mi martillo!

Mono: ¿No es eso peligroso?

Looney: No te preocupes, las reglas dicen que no pueden disparar a las personas.

Danilo: El Mono no se refería a eso.

Looney: Lo sé ¡Solo acerquen el tanque yo me encargo del resto!

El Cruiser cambio su curso para acercarse al P40, Looney y su mesa siguiendo detrás. Rápidamente el P40 se vio con dos tanques en frente, uno BT-7 y un Cruiser Mk 2 con una larga cuerda que se extendía hasta detrás del P40.

Comunicándose con su equipo por el intercomunicador, Looney les pido que halaran la cuerda para acercarlo más al P40, así que Danilo retomo su posición en la escotilla mientras el Mono le ayudaba a recoger la cuerda que iban recogiendo.

La distancia entre Looney y el P40 se reducía cada vez más, hasta el punto que logro golpearlo una vez con su martillo.

Looney: ¡Toma esto pedazo de chatarra!

El martillo reboto contra el acero y salió disparado de la mano de Looney. Dándose cuenta de la estupidez que había realizado, Looney, se golpeó en la cabeza un par de veces, antes de pensar en un nuevo plan. Si no podía destruir un tanque a golpes, se montaría en él y…y…ya cruzaría ese puente cuando llegara a él, por ahora tenía que montarse en el tanque.

Mientras que la tripulación de los dos tanques restantes no se percataba de la situación, junto con la falta de comunicación entre el Cruiser y el BT-7 causo que Eli estuviera ciega del supuesto plan que los chichos del Cruiser tenían en mente.

En un intento por escapar de los disparos Eli ordeno a Anko que girara el BT-7 para tomar uno de los puentes que conectaban la zona sur de la norte, Anko actuó acorde a la orden, y el P40, que no deseaba perder su presa, tomo el mismo puente, para desventaja de Looney, que se encontraba a medio escalar el tanque con sus pies en el aire, hace mucho que la mesa había quedado atrás y cuando sintió el giro se sostuvo como pudo. El Cruiser, que no cruzo el puente y seguía en la ribera sur del río, mientras que los dos otros tanques cruzaban el puente, aún tenía a Looney unido con la cuerda, y lo comenzaba a halar en la dirección opuesta a la que iba el P40.

Looney: ¡Denme cuerda, denme cuerda!- Grito por el intercomunicador.

Sus compañeros reaccionaron rápido y comenzaron a soltar la línea para no hacerlo caer de un tanque a toda velocidad. Mientras que la presión que halaba a Looney más cerca del Cruiser se reducía logro acomodarse y subir hasta la parte superior del P40.

 _"Muy bien ¿Cómo destruyes un tanque sin explosivos y sin poder golpear a su tripulación?"_

La visión de lo que ocurría llegaba hasta el público a través del avión que sobrevolaba la zona, y sobraba decir que la emoción que recorría sus cuerpos estaba fuera de los límites, esto era una visión nueva en el mundo del Senshado, tal vez dejar a los hombres participar no fue tan mala idea después de todo, si podían hacer algo así en su primer combate quién sabe que más tendrían para ofrecer en los enfrentamientos venideros.

Lamentablemente unas cuantas personas no eran conscientes de la situación, entre ese grupo estaba el personal a cargo del BT-7, y su comandante no dudo ordenar fuego sobre el P40 una vez estaban en la otra orilla norte del río. Lo mismo ocurria con la tripulación del P40, disparos desde en ambas direcciones, causaban que el carruaje italiano de Looney se moviera de maneras poco agradables para él.

Ya sea por suerte, o fuerza física, Looney se mantuvo sostenido del tanque mientras este se movía para evitar ser un blanco fácil, no es como si careciera de experiencia en este tipo de situaciones. Pero si permanecía agachado bajo la torreta del P40 no podía hacer nada. Tras es el segundo disparo desde que se montó en el tanque se levantó un poco para que la artillera del BT-7 pudiera verlo y dejara de disparar.

Artillera del BT-7: Emmm, Eli, Looney está en el P40.

Eli: ¿Qué?

Artillera del BT-7: Looney está en el P40.

El BT-7 comenzó a sacudirse en varias direcciones y su torreta a girar en círculos sin parar, mientras varios ruidos sonidos salían del mismo, Looney solo sabía una cosa, ya no estaba disparando, ahora era su oportunidad.

Tomando una de las llaves de su cinturón empezó a abrir la compuerta del motor mientras utilizaba su otra mano para sostenerse del mismo.

Carpaccio aún seguía en duda acerca de la extraña conducta del BT-7, era como si el tanque entero se hubiera vuelto loco, probablemente un problema con quien sea que estuviera en mando. Justo cuando iba a ordenar el siguiente disparo un ruido peculiar provino de la parte trasera de su tanque, como si alguien estuviera golpeando algo con un martillo, otra vez. No era la primera vez que escuchaba ese ruido en el día, pero esta vez era más constante.

Rápidamente abrió la escotilla superior para obtener una mejor vista, una vez la mitad superior de su cuerpo estaba afuera pudo ver el BT-7 aun realizando sus extrañas maniobras evasivas, giro un poco a su izquierda y vio el Cruiser aún en la zona al sur de río y una larga cuerda que salía del mismo y se dirigía hacía su tanque, centrando sus ojos en la cuerda la siguió y vio….una persona golpeando el motor de su tanque con una llave…

Carpaccio: ¿Pero qué…

El ruido de una voz a sus espaldas hizo que Looney detuviera su intento de sabotaje y se girara para ver que había sido. Sus miradas se cruzaron durante un breve momento y Looney reacciono gritando como un loco y alzando su llave como si quisiera golpear a la chica de cabello rubio que lo observaba.

Looney: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Carpaccio: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Instintivamente Carpaccio grito asustada frente a la desconocida situación en la que se encontraba, rápidamente entro en su tanque una vez más y cerro la escotilla, justo antes de que un golpe resonara contra la misma.

Carppacio: ¡Hay loco arriba que quiere golpearnos con una llave!

El grito de Carpaccio una vez entro junto con el sonido de la llave al golpear el acero asusto a toda la tripulación dentro del P40. La artillera disparo sin siquiera ajustar su tiro, fallando de lleno, la cargadora soltó el siguiente cartucho en el suelo y la conductora, era una chica fría, que solo siguió su curso.

 _"Eso deberá asustarla un rato para que no salga,"_ Pensaba Looney mientras se giraba para terminar su trabajo, _"Solo un rato, luego no caerá otra vez."_ Girandonse rápidamente se lanzó sobre la escotilla para que no se pudiera abrir más.

 _"Tecnicamente no pueden hacerme nada, pero seguramente hallaran una forma de arruinar mi sabotaje, ¿cómo las dejo encerradas, ¿cómo bloqueo la escotilla?_

Repasando rápidamente que tenía en su cinturón de herramientas, se decidió por la pistola de clavos, guardo la llave en su lugar y tomo el aparato impulsado por aire. Solo para soltarlo inmediatamente, si un tanque podía aguantar disparos de armas pequeñas, una pistola de clavos no haría mucho. Rapidamente concluyo que debería utilizar la mejor herramienta inventada por la humanidad, la cinta adhesiva.

Su cinturón portaba cinta de clase industrial, grande, fuerte y gris. Sin pensarlo dos veces cogió el rollo y empezó a pegar la escotilla con varios pedazos de cinta, haciendo imposible para la tripulación salir por ahí. Pero, ¿por qué parar ahí?

Con un rápido movimiento bloqueo con cinta el periscopio del comandante, luego bajo por la torreta hacía la parte delantera del tanque y bloqueo las dos escotillas extra que había delante. Junto con sus respectivos periscopios. Un trabajo bien hecho, eso debería detener al-

El cañón del P40 giro repentinamente en su dirección, levantándolo del tanque y dejándolo colgado del tubo acero, en una rápida mirada Looney vio una cosa, bajo sus pies se hallaba una caída hacía el rio seco, la altura no era precisamente de su gusto y la verdad no tenía interés en un tobogán de barro y quien sabe que más cosas había ahí abajo.

Para rematar su incómoda situación un peculiar sonido llego a sus oídos a través del cañón, el clásico sonido de una bala siendo INTRODUCIDA EN LA RECAMARA.

Looney: ¡OH DIOS, ESTAS PERRAS ESTAN LOCAS!

La pregunta de cómo se sentiría un disparo de un tanque mientras tocas su cañón por el exterior fue rápidamente asfixiada por la imagen mental de él cayendo hacía el fondo del río seco.

Tratando como podía, Looney quería de alejarse del cañón y subir de nuevo al chasis, acción que sería fácil si la maldita torreta se quedara quieta, parece que el cegar a toda la tripulación de un tanque tenía ese efecto en la forma de operar.

Originalmente se encontraba en la mitad del cañón, pero gracias a la adrenalina en un par de segundos estaba ya en la unión del cañón con la torreta, con un esfuerzo final se impulsó del casco del tanque y se puso sobre la torreta.

El cañón giro en la dirección general del BT-7 y Looney se movió en la dirección opuesta. Se colocó en la parte trasera del P40, rápidamente se sostuvo y se preparó para el impacto.

El disparo erro miserablemente, un tiro a ciegas desde un tanque tiende a hacer eso.

Una vez libre de todo peligro, Looney volvía a su oficio original, se arrodillo cerca del motor, tomo su llave de confianza con una mano y se sostuvo con la otra, así se dispuso a acabar con el motor. Una vez más olvidando un pequeño detalle, la tripulación del P40 no podía ver.

Bajo esas circunstancias la conductora simplemente mantuvo el curso recto, el problema era que la vía se acortaba pues la ribera del río iba haciendo más grande.

Looney supo que algo andaba mal cuando su intercomunicado resonó.

Danilo: ¡El P40 se va a caer!

Looney: ¿Qué?

Girándose de su posición una vez más pudo ver como la ruta se iba haciendo más pequeña y dentro de poco iba a caerse por el borde del río. Viendo el poco tiempo que le quedaba empezó a trabajar en el motor más rápido. Golpes, giros con la llave y cualquier cosa que pareciera frágil, ciertamente no ayudaba que los motores de los tanques se diseñaran para aguantar.

Su tiempo se acababa, pero al menos ya tenía señales de éxito, el motor comenzaba a hacer ruidos raros. El primer salto del tanque vino en un breve momento que la oruga izquierda atravesó un agujero cerca del borde. La vía se estaba acabando y el tanque se empezaba a inclinar en dirección hacia el agujero que era el rio seco.

Looney: Deja. De. Funcionar ¡Joder!

Con un último golpe el motor fallo, y poco a poco se detuvo, pero la inercia que llevaba no recibió el mensaje.

El P40 siguió deslizándose por la arena un poco, con un peculiar ángulo, al borde de caerse pero no lo suficientemente cerca del borde para que el peso lo llevara hasta abajo, por ahora. Con un suspiro que contenía toda su vida, Looney se bajó del tanque hacía la arena a la vez que el Cruiser al que estaba atado también se detenía. Tomando velocidad, el chico se alejó del P40 por varios metros antes de girarse y ver como el tanque italiano permanecía ahí, sin moverse pero sin la bandera blanca, aún.

Looney: ¡Así es como destruyes un tanque solo con cinta y una llave inglesa!

Su frase terminaba justo cuando un cañonazo del BT-7 regreso el P40 a la vía por completo y lo termino de sacar del juego.

Looney: Y así es como te roban la gloria.

Soltándose la cuerda de salvamento, cosa que debió hacer mucho tiempo, Looney se acercó al P40 que ya exhibía una bandera de color blanco, lo escalo de nuevo y quito la cinta de la escotilla principal.

En cualquier otro caso el muchacho se quedaría a socializar, pero pudo sentir la mirada de Eli perforándolo desde el BT-7, así que solamente sonrío a la chica de pelo rubio, y le hizo un gesto de despedida antes de montarse en el BT-7 hasta que pudiera reunirse una vez más con su tripulación y su tanque.


	13. Bestias de Fuego y Acero

Capítulo 13 Acero y Arena - Parte 5 - Bestias de Fuego y Acero

Cuando la arena dejo cubrir el sol, Ace abrió la escotilla de su Panzer I para tomar un poco de aire, estar encerrado en un tanque tan pequeño con alguien más durante la hora y media que duró la tormenta no fue nada divertido.

Pero, para su sorpresa el escenario con el que se encontró no fue para nada agradable.

Miguel: Déjame ver si entendí, ¿todo nuestro equipo en la zona norte fue eliminado?

Ace: Si- dijo mientras movía una de sus manos en círculos a través de su sien.

Miguel: Y solo queda el tanque bandera de Anzio, pero nuestro cañón no puede penetrar su blindaje, ¿cierto?

Ace: Cierto- La pelota para el control de ira que había traído probaba una vez más su utilidad.

Miguel: ¿Y no sabemos nada de nuestro tanque bandera más allá de que no ha sido eliminado?

Ace: Exactamente- Golpearía el tanque, pero ya había cometido ese error varias veces- ¿¡Cómo demonios es que todo el mundo fue eliminado!?

Miguel: Era de esperarse, estábamos todos muy cerca y la tormenta los puso a todos alerta.

Ace: Si. ¿¡PERO ERA TAN DIFICIL SEGUIR UNAS LUCES Y DISPARARLE A UN TANQUE BANDERA!?

Miguel: Cálmate, Ace.

Ace: ¿! Cómo se supone que me calme si no tenemos forma de ganar!? ¡Nuestro tanque no puede hacer nada contra el Fiat, eso sin contar que no sabemos donde esta!

Miguel: Sabemos que el BT-7 sigue en juego, y su cañón puede acabar con el Fiat.

Ace: Si, ¿¡pero dónde está el BT-7!?

Miguel: Podemos usar la radio, la tormenta ya paso y esa era seguramente la razón por la cual todo fallaba.

Dando un gran suspiro para intentar calmarse un poco, Ace tomo la radio e intento contactar con el BT-7.

Ace: Aquí Ace. ¿Me recibes, Eli?

La estática de la radio fue su única respuesta.

Ace: Aquí Ace, Eli, ¿me escuchas?

Silencio una vez más, al parecer no era la tormenta.

Ace: Aún inservible.

Miguel: Nada se perdía con intentar, ¿ahora qué?

Ace: No se, buscar el Fiat y….

Miguel: ¿Y?

Ace: Déjame pensar, como podemos destruir el Fiat con las cosas que tenemos.

El proceso de planeación de Ace se vio interrumpido por un sonido bastante conocido, una voz proveniente de la radio.

Eli: Aquí, Eli. Se escucha horrible, pero al menos se escucha.

Ace por poco suelta el comunicador de sus manos antes la inesperada respuesta.

Ace: Eli, ¿dónde están, qué les ocurrió durante la tormenta?

Eli: No mucho, pero perdimos los dos Panzer III que estaban en el sur, solo queda el BT-7 y el Cruiser. Pero el Cruiser perdió su cañón. Estamos en dirección a la zona de la emboscada del Panther. ¿Dónde están ustedes?

Ace: No vayan allá, en el norte solo queda nuestro Panzer I, todos los demás fueron eliminados.

Para sorpresa de Ace, la radio no regreso ningún sonido, al parecer Eli aún estaba aceptando la situación.

Eli: Buena broma, Ace. Ya en serio, ¿dónde están todos?

Ace: Probablemente en las gradas, ya los equipos de recuperación pasaron por aquí.

Eli: ¿Y Anzio?- dijo Eli con una voz que Ace no pudo descifrar si era miedo o ira.

Ace: Al parecer solo les queda su tanque bandera.

Eli: Bueno, no todo está perdido. Debemos reagruparnos y acabar con esto. ¿Dónde están?

Ace: Bueno, veras… No tengo ni idea, la tormenta me desubico.

Eli: Dime que al menos sabes en que dirección está la ribera.

Ace: Por su puesto.

Eli: Bien, sigue hacía el oeste, nos encontraremos cerca del lugar donde iniciamos. Pero estate atento al Fiat, ¿entendido?

Ace: Si, señorita. Ya oíste Miguel, rumbo al oeste.

La comunicación llegó a su fin y Eli cambio rápidamente el canal para comunicarse con el Cruiser que la seguía de cerca.

Eli: Se los haré corto, solo queda el Panzer I de Ace. Y Anzio solo tiene su tanque bandera. Pero el plan sigue en pie, nos encontraremos en el punto donde estaba el Panther.

Looney: No sé si tomar los tanques que quedan bien o mal.

Eli: Tenemos ventaja numérica, claramente es algo bueno.

Looney: Si, pero el Panzer I no puede penetrar el blindaje del Fiat, el Cruiser no tiene cañón, solo el BT-7 puede terminar esto, y ese no es un plan que quiero seguir.

Eli: Nos reagruparemos, ubicaremos el Fiat y pensaremos una forma de eliminarlo.

Looney: Muy bien, guía el camino entonces.

Ambos tanques siguieron la ruta que ya tenían, ambas tripulaciones discutiendo como lidiar con la situación que tenían en frente, la victoria estaba cerca, pero también la derrota.

El BT-7 y el Cruiser MK 2 no tardaron mucho en alcanzar el punto fijado, pero el Panzer I no estaba aún allí.

Eli: Looney, explora la zona. Nosotros contactaremos con Ace.

Looney: Muy bien. Pero estate alerta, ahora no es el momento de confiarnos.

Eli: No te preocupes. Tomaremos posiciones defensivas aquí, cualquier cosa que parezca remotamente italiana será eliminada antes de que sepa que la golpeo.

Con las palabras de Eli, el Cruiser acelero en dirección este para formar un perímetro de observación. Encontrar algo, no sería difícil, la planicie que era la zona norte facilitaba la visión.

Eli: Ace, ya estamos en el punto de reunión, ¿dónde estar?

Ace: Ya pronto llegamos, pero no pudimos encontrar el Fiat.

Eli: Esta bien, el Cruiser estará por ahí cerca cuando te aproximes comunícate con ellos en cuanto los veas, entendido.

Muy bien, Anko, mueve el tanque y colócalo tras esa duna de ahí, así tendremos nuestro flanco protegido.

Anko: Ok, en movimiento.

El BT-7 comenzó a desplazarse, la duna los protegería de cualquier ataque que proviniera del este. Las direcciones de Eli ordenaron que el tanque se colocara con su frente hacía el sur, ya que hacía norte se encontraba solo el fin de la zona de juego y ningún tanque vendría por ahí.

Mientras que Eli se comunicaba con Ace y ordenaba al BT-7 ocultarse, el equipo del Cruiser observo una nube de humo que se aproximaba en su dirección. Tomando sus binoculares, Looney y el Mono se dispusieron a observar, si era el Fiat tendrían un blanco fácil para el BT-7.

Looney: ¿Ves algo?

Mono: No mucho, aún.

La nube se aproximaba de un pequeño hundimiento de tierra, una vez el tanque ascendiera tendrían vista clara.

Torres: Supongamos que el Fiat, ¿qué hacemos?

Looney: Fácil, nos comunicamos con Eli, ella viene aquí y le disparan.

Danilo: ¿No se supone que eso es muy arriesgado?

Looney: No tenemos otra opción, igual tenemos ventaja posicional.

Mono: Tampoco importa es solo Ace.

Los cuatro amigos se giraron y pudieron verlo con claridad, el tanque que se aproximaba era demasiado pequeño y oscuro para ser el vehículo italiano que buscaban.

La radio del Cruiser cobró vida y la voz de Ace ese escucho provenir de ella.

Ace: Así que, los dejamos solo un rato y rompen el cañón del tanque.

Looney: Fue un precio a pagar para eliminar el P40.

Ace: ¿Cómo es eso?

Looney: Verás, todo empezó cuando-

Una explosión detuvo la historia de Looney, un disparo provenía de la dirección del BT-7. Pero como, si ningún tanque debería estar ahí, ese fue el camino que recorrieron y nunca encontraron nada.

Looney: ¡Rapido, llevamos con el BT-7!

La tripulación entera ingreso en el tanque el cual acelero hacía el disparo, a la vez que el Panzer I los seguía en la retaguardia.

Antes de que alguno de los dos tanques pudiera decir algo, la radio resonó con la voz de Eli.

Eli: ¡Es el Fiat, acaba de salir de la ribera! ¡Le dio a las orugas, estamos inmovilizados detrás de una duna! ¡Lleguen rápido!

Esa información fue todo lo que los dos tanques necesitaban para avanzar a toda velocidad.

…

El público entero se encontraba en silencio, la tensión del momento tomaba control de ellos. A pesar de saber con antelación todos los hechos, gracias al mapa táctico y la vista aérea, el momento seguía siendo límite, ambos tanques bandera estaban enfrentados y los refuerzos no podían hacer mucho, no con un cañón inutilizado y un arma incapaz de penetrar el blindaje del Fiat.

Pero la tensión se sentía con mayor intensidad en la zona de los jugadores eliminados, era tan grande la presión que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Cada miembro delos equipos de Anzio tenía sus ojos en la pantalla. Incluso Anchovy había abandonado su clásica sonrisa y la había remplazado con una expresión fría y seria. Carpaccio por su parte estaba de pie junto a ella, el miedo claro en su mirada.

Por otro lado, el equipo de San Francisco los imitaba, Alfred estaba de pie, cada musculo de su cuerpo tenso, mientras que los diferentes miembros eran incapaces de estar sentados tranquilos, algunos mascaban chicle incansablemente mientras que otros terminaban de devorar sus uñas.

El tanque de San Francisco estaba inmovilizado, lo cual aumentaba el miedo, pero el Fiat de Anzio no estaba mejor, su motor debilitado por la conducción durante la tormenta y la continua operación después de la misma, el vehículo no podía avanzar a su máxima velocidad.

El lento movimiento del Fiat hacía el BT-7 se convirtió en años de agonía para los observadores, y aquellos que lo estaban viviendo en persona sentían como sus almas querían abandonar sus cuerpos por las malas.

…

Eli: Escúchenme bien, tendremos el cañón listo ¡Cuando el Fiat entre en nuestro campo visual lo eliminamos antes que ellas a nosotros!

Las gotas de sudor corrían por el cuerpo de todos aquellos en el BT-7, los dos tanques restantes de su equipo aún no llegaban, sus orugas están incapacitadas, todo dependía de que su próximo disparo fuera certero.

Por otro lado, el Fiat estaba en iguales condiciones. Incluso Pepperoni, con su actitud de vida fácil estaba en silencio, ya había dado la orden, ahora todo dependía de la tiradora. El BT-7 logro terminar de ocultarse tras la duna después de que el primer disparo diera destruyera la oruga, así que cada segundo que pasaba el Fiat se acercaba más a adquirir visión tras el túmulo de arena, y cada segundo quedaban expuestas al tanque enemigo que las esperaba. Si tan solo el motor aún funcionara a su máxima capacidad.

El Cruiser y el Panzer I no tardarían en llegar al lugar, pero incluso entonces que podían hacer, sus armas inútiles frente al Fiat. Es como si estuviera planeado, el BT-7 estaba solo cuando fue atacado.

Looney: ¿¡Cómo pudo pasarnos esto, de dónde demonios salió el Fiat!?

Ace: ¡Nunca lo vimos en nuestro camino aquí! ¡Seguro los venía siguiendo!

Looney: ¡Habríamos notado un tanque siguiéndonos!

Ace: ¡Pero eso no significa que no pudiera seguir el rastro de sus tanques!

Con esas palabras ambas tripulaciones lo entendieron, el Fiat se había alejado de la planicie hacía la zona de la ribera, tal vez en busca de su equipo en la zona sur. Pero tras la tormenta debió escuchar que estaban fuera también. La gran cantidad de arena que quedo después de la tormenta facilitaba la creación de huellas. Huellas que el Fiat debió seguir hasta alcanzarlos.

Una vez los encontró, espero la oportunidad adecuada y ataco. Y San Francisco no dudo en darle esa oportunidad, separarse cuando desconocen la posición de sus oponentes, dejar sin guardia el tanque bandera. Era demasiado obvio ahora, pero ahora podría ya ser muy tarde.

Ambos tanques lograron llegar a la zona de los hechos solo para encontrarse con una situación que los dejaba en jaque.

El Fiat se acercaba lentamente al lugar donde suponían estaba el BT-7, pero el motor del tanque italiano lo retenía, por suerte ambos tanques llegaban a tiempo. Pero no había nada que pudieran hacer desde su posición y su tiempo se agotaba, el Fiat tendría visión del BT-7 pronto y ahí sería un duelo de reflejos y puntería. Y no era como si alguno equipo tuviera ventaja, si el Panzer I y el Cruiser no actuaban rápido, todo el encuentro de Senshado se decidiría por lo que podría ser, perfectamente, el lanzamiento de una moneda.

Looney y Ace desde sus posiciones como comandantes se miraron el uno al otro, esperando escuchar un plan, solo silencio los recibió. Pero su breve concurso de miradas se vio detenido por la explosión que cayó cerca de sus posiciones. El Fiat había abierto fuego contra ellos, tal vez con la mera intención de retenerlos hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Sin pensarlo dos veces ambos tanques se ocultaron tras una duna que los protegería de los tiros.

Ace: ¡Demonios, ¿qué hacemos? ¡No podemos hacer nada desde aquí!

Looney: ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Déjame pensar.

Ace: Su cañón está destruido, el nuestro no puede hacer nada contra el Fiat. Solo tenemos dos trozos de acero gigantes.

Looney: Y eso puede ser todo lo que necesitemos.

Ace: ¿De qué hablas?

Looney: No necesitamos dispararle, solo que el BT-7 lo haga de la forma más segura posible.

Ace: Así que, esperamos por lo mejor.

Looney: No necesariamente, escucha lo que tengo en mente.

…

Alfred: ¿¡Por qué no hacen nada!? A este paso perderemos el enfrentamiento.

Sarek: Fue un buen juego, pero están incapacitados, ninguno de sus tanques puede disparar.

Toki: No digas eso, Sarek. Aun no se ha terminado.

Karl: Tienes razón, lo hará dentro de poco.

El equipo de San Francisco se hallaba bajo una nube de negativismo que lentamente los absorbía a todos, al final todo dependería de un disparo, justo lo que deseaban evitar.

Alfred: Lo siento, chicos. Todo esto es mi culpa, si no hubiera perdida el control en la emboscada no nos habríamos separado de la forma en que lo hicimos. SI hubiera actuado más rápido en la tormenta podríamos haber salido mejor.

Toki: No es cierto, Alf-

Alfred: Si lo es, Toki. Todos ustedes confiaron en mi comandante y ahora ni siquiera estoy luchando esta batalla. Y Anzio acabará llevándose la victoria, la tripulación del Fiat tiene más experiencia que cualquiera de nosotros, es claro que dispararan primero y con mayor precisión.

Con eso el equipo entero perdió sus esperanzas, su comandante había perdido el espíritu. LA derrota era clara, solo habían vivido negándolo todo este tiempo, un montón de novatos ganando en el Senshado, una estupidez.

Y fue entonces cuando un golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza reventó la burbuja de depresión de Alfred. Un golpe propinado por una fusta.

Alfred se giró rápidamente para responder a su asaltante, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con la última persona que se hubiera imaginado. Todo el valor que había acumulado se esfumo tan rápido como apareció. Y solo pudo mirar al suelo, negándole a la muchacha que estaba frente a él una vista directa a su cara.

Anchovy: ¿¡Y te haces llamar comandante!? Tu equipo está aún luchando, y tú solo te dedicas a lamentar y sentir pena por ti. No siento ni siquiera lastima por ti.

Sarek: Si vienes aquí a causar problemas, deberías retirarte. No-

Alfred: No, Sarek. Tiene razón- Recuperando el aire y suprimiendo el dolor del golpe en la cabeza, levanto sus ojos y encaro a la muchacha.

Anchovy: Mucho mejor, al menos me muestras tu rostro.

Alfred: Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer frente a mi rival.

Anchovy: Parece que alguien recordó como hablar, la pregunta es, ¿eres digno de ser llamando comandante?

Alfred: No te atrevas a poner mi rango en duda, señorita. Hoy no estoy en cuerpo que con mis compañeros en la lucha, pero mi espíritu reside con ellos.

Anchovy: Ja, ¿te crees esas palabras?

Alfred: La pregunta correcta es, ¿de verdad crees que tu equipo puede ganar este enfrentamiento? Porque las piezas ya están en movimiento- Dijo mientras señalaba la pantalla- Yo creo en mis camaradas, y ahora ellos harán esas creencias una realidad.

En efecto, la vista aérea mostraba que los no solo el Fiat se movía, también lo hacía el Panzer I y el Cruiser, una última jugada para cerrar todo el enfrentamiento de Senshado.

Anchovy: Entonces veamos, que comandante tiene razón.

Las palabras de Anchovy vinieron acompañadas de una sonrisa, que Alfred regreso con seguridad. Él no era solo un hombre, era la encarnación de su equipo, de sus esperanzas y miedos. Y era en estos momentos donde debía mostrar la fuerza del equipo de Senshado de la Preparatoria Técnica Mixta San Francisco, tanto en la victoria como la derrota.

…

Los movimientos de los dos tanques fueron cortos, solo se alejaron un poco de la duna para poder rodearla más fácilmente sin tener que sacrificar velocidad o movimiento escalándola.

Ace: Todo listo. Hora de acabar con esto.

Looney: Tú lo has dicho- Rápidamente tomando la radio, Looney se comunicó con Eli- Eli, prepara el cañón, porque te daremos el blanco perfecto.

Eli: ¿Qué, cómo, cuándo?

Looney: Solo espera la señal.

Eli: ¿Qué señal?

Looney: La conocerás cuando la veas- deshaciéndose de la radio en un solo movimiento, Looney miro a Ace y le grito- ¡Inicia la operación "Zorros del desierto"!

Ace sonrío ante la información, ingresando en su tanque y sellando las escotillas dio la orden de acelerar.

Ace: ¡Ahora, Miguel. Con todo!

Miguel: ¿Estás seguro de esto, Ace?

Ace: ¡Ni un poco!

Al no escuchar más palabras provenir del comandante, Miguel hizo como ordenado. Llevo el tanque a su máxima velocidad, mientras que Ace disparaba contra el Fiat, las balas rebotaban de la armadura del tanque italiano, haciendo inútil su ataque.

Pepperoni: ¡Ahhh! ¡Nos atacan, rápido, elimínalo antes de que logren reparar su tanque bandera!

El Fiat comenzó a rotar tanto su chasis como su torreta para disparar al Panzer I, pero el pequeño tanque alemán era demasiado rápido, girando en círculos alrededor del Fiat.

Eli, podía escuchar los disparos del Panzer I desde su ubicación, pero no podía ver que pasaba, solo le quedaba esperar la supuesta señal.

Por su parte, la tripulación del Cruiser esperaba su propia señal, todos sostenidos del tanque para lo que se venía sobre ellos.

Looney: Espero que estén listo para gloria que reclamaremos este día.

Danilo: Si sabes que el tanque no vivirá para contarlo.

Mono: Ya la torreta esta fuera de juego, no es quede mucho.

Torres: Y el motor no sobrevivirá hasta el final.

Looney: No tiene que llegar hasta el final, solo debe aguantar lo suficiente.

Los rápidos giros del Panzer I eran demasiado para el Fiat, que no lograba ajustar el disparo y la nube de humo que levantaban los constantes círculos del Panzer lo hacían aún más difícil. Tal vez fuera por la tensión, o en el mareo de los giros, pero Pepperoni ordeno lo único que se le venía al cabeza.

Pepperoni: ¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! ¡Fuego!

Su artillera, respondió ante la repentina orden presionando el gatillo.

Durante un segundo todo fue silencio en la mente de los participantes del juego, silencio que fue roto por un grito.

Looney: ¡LLEVALO HASTA SU LÍMITE, TORRES!

Como un guepardo tras su presa el Cruiser acelero a todo lo que su motor daba, la bestia de acero tomo velocidad más allá de lo que era seguro para el tanque. La tormenta de arena, los constantes cambios de velocidad, las supuestas reparaciones y disparos habían dejado a la criatura débil, su corazón moribundo.

El acero no tardo en mostrar esto, el tanque comenzó a temblar como un auto que no puede acelerar más y su motor crujía y emitía llantos llamando a su fin, pero aún bajo esas presiones acelero más.

Impulsadas por una fuerza sobrenatural las 14 toneladas de acero continuaron su implacable avance a través de la arena.

La tripulación del Fiat respondió rápidamente ante esta nueva amenaza girando su torreta para disparar, pero el cañón estaba descargado y su motor ya en pésimas condiciones no les permitía escapar.

El Panzer I, que no recibió ningún disparo se unió a su hermano, como una jauría de lobos, ambos tanques cargaban contra el Fiat a toda velocidad.

Con la furia de mil demonios y la fuerza que solo la maquinaria humana puede crear ambos tanques cruzaron la planicie.

Las primeras llamas aparecieron en el motor del Cruiser, tentando con encender el combustible.

Incluso bajo el calor y las presiones el motor aguanto y ambos tanques chocaron contra un flanco del Fiat al mismo tiempo. El golpe aturdió a todas las tripulaciones, pero no fue suficiente para detenerlos, a través de los sonidos ahogados, la visión borrosa y los latidos de sus corazones haciendo eco en sus cuerpos, Ace, Miguel, Looney, Danilo, Mono y Torres gritaron desde lo más profundo de su corazón y pulmones.

Un grito de guerra que estremecería a los mismísimos dioses.

Todos: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sus tanques, motivados por los hombres que los dirigían, continuaron su marcha arrastrando el Fiat italiano aún a gran velocidad.

Por varios metros más siguieron, hasta que inevitablemente el Cruiser cedió, su corazón cubierto en llamas alimentadas por su inflamable sangre. Una gran bandera blanca sobresaliendo de su lomo. Pero no importaba ya, habían cumplido su misión.

La inercia restante junto con la ayuda del Panzer I arrastraron el vehículo italiano un poco más, solo lo suficiente.

Tras la duna de arena, Eli vio moverse frente a ella la extraña malformación de tanques, dos que reconocía muy bien arrastrando un tercero. Todos ellos desacelerando, quedando estáticos frente a su tanque.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro grito.

Eli: ¡Fuego!

El percutor golpeo el cartucho encendiendo la pólvora. La bala recorrió el camino a través del cañón, obteniendo velocidad hasta superar el mismísimo sonido, a la vez que rotaba gracias al estriado del cañón. En menos de un segundo dejo el tanque con su curso fijo.

Un disparo resonó a través de todo el desierto.

El Fiat, completamente inmovilizado por el golpe y con su tripulación aturdida aún recibiría un golpe más.

…

En las gradas del público un silencio absoluto se había apoderado de todos, la nube de arena que causaron los giros del Panzer I y luego los rápidos movimientos de los tanques hicieron imposible ver el resultado final. La visión del avión estaba bloqueada por una nube de polvo y el mapa táctico no se actualizaba aún.

Anchovy: Siempre lo hacen.

Alfred: ¿Qué cosa?

Anchovy: Esperan hasta el último segundo para decir el ganador y actualizar el mapa táctico.

Alfred tenía sus ojos sobre la comandante de Anzio, una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la chica mientras alejaba sus ojos de la pantalla y se centraba en su contraparte.

Anchovy: Felicitaciones por la victoria, fue un gran juego.

Alfred: ¿Victoria?

La única respuesta que recibió Alfred fue el altavoz que comentaba le combate.

Altavoz: El tanque bandera de Anzio no puede continuar. La Preparatoria Técnica Mixta San Francisco gana.

Alfred se giró hacía la gran pantalla que presentaba el encuentro, el polvo se había disipado y se podía ver claramente los cuatro tanques, dos de ellos destrozados y dos más aún en pie, uno de ellos siendo el tanque bandera de San Francisco. El público estalló en gritos, silbidos y aplausos mientras la gran pantalla mostraba repeticiones de los eventos finales, que llevaron a la victoria.

Pero Alfred no escuchó nada, las voces, los ruidos, los silbidos, incluso las personas a su alrededor desaparecieron por unos segundos de sus sentidos. Solo para regresar a él con mayor fuerza. Su rostro cambio de incredulidad a una sonrisa, en sus reflejos tomo a Anchovy y la beso en los labios, luego soltándola siguió saltando y celebrando con su equipo.

La chica por su parte se quedó sin palabras o movimientos, su rostro enrojecido. Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a retirarse del lugar. Solo para ser detenida una vez más por Alfred, el cual también estaba rojo pero no desviaba su mirada.

Alfred: ¿Cómo supiste que habíamos ganado?

Anchovy: El cañón del Fiat estaba descargado y después del golpe ninguna cargadora podría si quiera haber tomado un cartucho por unos segundos, como mínimo. Estaba claro desde que el Cruiser y el Panzer I golpearon contra el Fiat como acabaría todo.

Alfred: Oh, ya veo. Nunca habría sido capaz de saber algo así.

Anchovy: Ciertamente, son cosas que aprendes con experiencia. No te preocupes mucho por eso, algún día lo aprenderás también.

Alfred: Gracias por este encuentro, por el golpe.

Anchovy: No lo menciones. Ya quisiera yo haber recibido un golpe así durante mi primer encuentro, me habría ayudado demasiado.

Ambos compartieron una risa antes de quedar en silencio, como una burbuja en medio de las festividades por el enfrentamiento.

Alfred: Acerca de lo que paso-

El dedo índice de Anchovy se posó sobre los labios de Alfred mientras la chica ponía su característica sonrisa.

Anchovy: Esta noche en el puerto, trae a todo tu equipo. Te mostraremos como Anzio vive el Senshado.

Alfred: Este noche, entendido. Si. Esta noche. Ahí estaremos.

Anchovy: Y asegúrate de traer algo bonito puesto.

Las palabras de Anchovy despidieron la conversación mientras ella se reunía una vez más con su equipo. Alfred se giró para reunirse una vez más con su equipo, solo para verlos a todos sonriendo en su dirección, el muchacho se habría puesto como un tomate, si no fuera porque ya está enrojecido.

Sarek: Iras a comprar un traje ahora, ¿no?

Alfred: Cállate, Sarek. Muy bien todos, no encontraremos con Anzio al anochecer, una vez nuestro compañeros regresen nos dirigiremos al portaviones en preparación para esta noche.

Max: No te preocupes, Alfred. Te tenemos cubierto.

El equipo entero se río una vez más antes de sentarse a esperar por el regreso de los grupos de recuperación.

…

Cuando Anchovy regreso con su equipo se encontró con un grupo de chicas que no llevaban uniforme ni parecían haber participado del encuentro.

Miho: Lamento la derrota, Anchovy.

Anchovy: No importa, fue un muy buen juego. Muchas sorpresas, entre ellas el talento de San Francisco.

Daarjeling: Les falta experiencia, pero ciertamente tienen potencial.

Kay: Bueno, ¿qué esperamos? ¡Vamos a hablarles!

Hana: No deberíamos dejarlos celebrar primero.

Anchovy: Puedes hablar con ellos en la fiesta que tendremos esta noche en el puerto.

Saori: Sería lo mejor, tanto calor me ha dejado exhausta.

Kay: Esta bien.

Saori: Y, Anchovy. ¿Quién era ese chico con el que coqueteabas?

Anchovy: ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! ¡Yo no coqueteaba con nadie!

Kay: Di lo que quieras, no puedes engañarnos.

El equipo entero de Anzio y las chicas invitadas rodearon a Anchovy bombardeándola con preguntas acerca del muchacho, aunque la chica se sentía intimidada por el repentino cambio mostro una vez más porque era la Duce de su escuela. Silencio a todas con un grito, antes de recomponerse y responder.

Anchovy: Su nombre es Alfred, y es el comandante de San Francisco. Debía hablar con él para invitar a su equipo a la fiesta.

Kay: Seguro, Anchovy. No problem with that, nosotras te tenemos cubierta.

Daarjeling: Una flor puede florecer incluso en un campo de batalla, tal vez el amor lo haga también en el senshado.

Saori: ¡Oh, oh! Ven conmigo, nos aseguraremos de prepararte para esta noche.

Anchovy: ¡¿Qué no oyeron?, solo hablaba con él por la invitación!

Pero sus gritos no fueron escuchados, todas sus compañeras y amigas ya estaban haciendo planes para la fiesta y varias de ellas estaban hablando de como darles la mejor noche a los dos comandantes.

Con un suspiro, Anchovy se recostó a la espera de la última tripulación de su equipo.

 _"Pepperoni hizo lo mejor que pudo, pero nadie podría haber esperado una carga suicida de ese tipo. Bien jugado, San Francisco. Seguro tienes un equipo interesante, Alfred"._ Medito la chica en su espera.

…

Los tanques y tripulaciones restantes no tardaron en ser recogidos y llegar al lugar de encuentro.

La tripulación del BT-7 descendió primero y se reunió a celebrar con su equipo entre abrazos y aplausos.

La tripulación del Panzer I siguiéndola en el descenso del camión de transporte. Por el último estaba los cuatro muchachos del Cruiser Mk 2.

Looney: ¡Te lo prometí, Max! Justa victoria, ¿no?

Max: Si, seguramente lo hiciste

Los cuatro fueron recibidos con los mismo aplausos que sus demás camaradas, pero antes de que si quiera pudieran ponerse cómodos, todo el equipo fue convocado a la tribuna que se había montado por el evento.

Moviéndose lo más rápido que pudieron las diez tripulaciones subieron al podio en vista de todos los que atendían al lugar. Los jueces se acercaron a ellos colocando medallas a cada uno, finalmente Chouno Ami, la jueza principal, proclamo a través del micrófono.

Ami: Hoy es un día especial en el Senshado, un equipo mixto ha participado por primera vez y demostrado que las artes y disciplinas que definen al Senshado no es algo exclusivo a las mujeres, que los hombres también pueden hacer parte de este camino. Que esto sea un ejemplo para las generaciones futuras, de que no importa quién eres o de dónde vienes, al final todos somos iguales y podemos recorrer los mismos caminos en armonía aprendiendo los unos de los otros. Les presento a los ganadores, ¡La Preparatoria Técnica San Francisco!

Los aplausos del público ensordecieron a los ganadores, aún en shock por el lugar donde se hallaban. Fue Alfred quien rompió su pasividad, alzando la bandera de su preparatoria y ondeándola fuerte motivo a su equipo a celebrar con el público. Una foto del equipo ganador fue tomada por un fotógrafo oficial antes de dar el encuentro por concluido y dejar al equipo de San Francisco dirigirse a su portaviones para un merecido descanso.

…

Distanciado de las gradas tres figuras observaban la situación con sonrisas en sus nosotros.

Wetzel: Al parecer si podemos sacar ventaja de este pequeño club. Tal vez no se mala idea mantenerlo un poco más.

Yejide: Las donaciones a la escuela aumentara y ganaremos más renombre. Mientras el equipo siga ganando, eso es.

Lisay: En cualquier caso, podemos utilizarlos como figuras públicas para aumentar el espíritu escolar.

Wetzel: Entonces está decidido, envía sus peticiones a los diferentes clubes, que fabrique la munición y piezas que necesiten, el club de senshado seguirá funcionando. Por ahora.

Wetzel comenzó su marcha hacía el portaviones y sus dos compañeras no tardaron en seguirlo.

 _"Más les vale mantener las victorias, novatos"._ Fue el último pensamiento del Wetzel frente al equipo, aún había labores que llevar, la escuela no se guiaría sola después de todo.

…

Tras unos cuantos aplausos y apretones de manos, el equipo de San Francisco se dirigió al portaviones mientras ponían al día a las tripulaciones del BT-7, el Cruiser y el Panzer I acerca de la invitación de Anzio. La parte más difícil del día habría terminado, pero aún tenía un par de cosas más que hacer para prepararse para la fiesta.


	14. Aprovecha el Momento

Capítuo 14 Cruzando el Rubicón- Parte 1- Carpe diem ("Aprovecha el momento")

Tras regresar al portaviones escuela los miembros del equipo de SF acordaron organizarse y encontrarse en la bodega que el equipo había utilizado como salón del club todo este tiempo, ya luego partirían a la fiesta que habían sido invitados.

El lugar había cambiado desde la formación del club, además de haber sido expandido con unos cuantos garajes extra a los alrededores para acomodar los nuevos tanques, ahora contaba con varios puestos de trabajo para cada equipo, también tenían un espacio reservado para almacenar la munición y el combustible necesario para operar los vehículos.

Varios tableros con planos de tanque y motores decoraban el lugar, así como una pequeña zona de reunión con un tablero lleno de flechas, equis y círculos, claramente indicando algún tipo de plan o movimiento.

El segundo piso, que solía ser el lugar de reunión para los originales dueños del lugar, había pasado de ser un cuarto con unas cuantas sillas baratas, un televisor, una consola de videojuegos y un computador de baja calidad a tener un pequeño refrigerador, usualmente lleno de latas de Coca Cola y alguna que otra botella de jugo natural, junto con este nuevo aparato ahora había un sofá más grande, adecuado para más miembros pudieran sentarse ahí.

Muchos objetos decoraban la nueva sala de estar, un par de guantes de boxeo, un arco con sus respectivas flecas, varios libros apilados de todos tipos y géneros, una espada, un millar de cajas de juegos de mesa y varias fotos de los miembros del club, entre otras tantas cosas que cada persona que utilizaba el lugar dejaba para hacerlo más hogareño.

Pero ciertamente el cambio más grande de todos era el orden del lugar, Eli había convertido en tradición que todos los fines de semana se debía limpiar toda el área. Originalmente, todo el mundo lo hacía por miedo a Eli y su increíble habilidad con los golpes, pero acabó convirtiéndose en costumbre, aunque los pisos estaban cubiertos de aceite y algún que otro tornillo suelto todo eso sería limpiado una vez la semana terminara, pero todas las herramientas, piezas y objetos personales estaban colocados ordenadamente en un lugar.

El enfrentamiento acabo aproximadamente a las 4:30 de la tarde, el camino de regreso al portaviones fue corto y para las 6 de la tarde ya todos estaban en el salón del club o, mejor dicho, la bodega del club.

El sol desaparecía en el horizonte cambiando el color del mar de un azul a un rojo, mientras que los campos, donde el equipo entrenaba, tomaban un aura de paz y tranquilidad. Las hojas de los arboles tomaban la roja luz del sol y la hacían propia dando la ilusión de fluidez al nuevo panorama.

Looney y sus amigos ya estaban en la bodega jugando videojuegos en el segundo piso para cuando los demás miembros empezaron a llegar. El lugar, que originalmente era de ellos, principalmente porque pagaban el alquiler y, los gastos de luz y agua, con el dinero que les enviaban sus padres para poder realizar su proyecto de restauración, pero desde que el club se formó comenzaron a utilizar parte del presupuesto para hacer los pagos, algo que los cuatro muchachos ciertamente agradecieron.

La instructora del club, Yumiko Atsuko, espero a que todos los miembros que entreno estuvieran reunidos en la zona común que era el segundo piso antes de hablar, o al menos esa era su intención antes de ser vencida por el sueño.

Incluso sentada la joven maestra se mostraba más alta que algunos de los miembros del club, su largo cabello negro cubría todo su rostro cuando era vencida por Morfeo, dios del sueño, lo que la hacía parecer como una criatura de película de terror. Pero cuando estaba despierta solo tapaba la mitad de su cara, usualmente por pereza a recogerlo decía ella, pero ciertamente le ayuda a cubrir las ojeras que llenaban sus ojos.

La maestra tomo el sofá para sí, extendiéndose a sus anchas, por esto los cuatro muchachos se vieron forzados a usar las sillas de plástico para sentarse a jugar mientras sus compañeros llegaban.

Alfred: Alguien tiene que despertarla, no podemos irnos antes.

Alfres se dirigió a todo el equipo, ya todos estaban reunidos en el lugar listos para irse, pero como había quedado claro, la profesora tenía intención de hablar con ellos y escucharla era lo mínimo que podrían hacer.

Looney: Déjamelo a mí.

En un rápido movimiento el muchacho se colocó junto a la profesora, con delicadeza, utilizando sus dedos índice y pulgar, apretó la nariz de la profesora. Por un par de segundos nada paso, pero repentinamente Yumiko abrió sus ojos de par en par, más de lo que sus discípulos habían visto alguna vez; Looney se alejó en un salto y se acomodó en una silla mientras miraba en otra dirección; la pobre maestra se levantó en un rápido movimiento sacudiendo su cuerpo y tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Todos los miembros del club trataron de ocultar sus risas ante la profesora.

Yumiko: ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

Alfred: Yumiko-sensei, estamos todos aquí. Al parecer usted deseaba decirnos algo.

Yumiko: Oh, cierto. Felicitaciones por la victoria, que esto les sirva como lección de que todo el entrenamiento y tiempo dedicado si ha dado frutos, pero no quiero que se confíen o relajen, ahora deben trabajar más duro, no cuentan con el elemento sorpresa de que las demás escuelas desconoce su forma de hacer Senshado.

Alfred: Gracias, maestra. No podríamos haberlo logrado sin sus guías y sus prácticas.

Yumiko: Hoy la gloria es para ustedes, pero las siguientes semanas trabajaremos más duro. Note muchas cosas que aún se deben mejorar.

En susurros Gogo se dirigió a su amigo Karl.

Gogo: Como si hubiera estado despierta para vernos jugar.

Karl: Es nuestra maestra Gogo, es su trabajo estar atenta.

Yumiko: Y conocer a su equipo. Me asegure de dormir mucho ayer para ver todo el encuentro, Gogo.

La figura de la maestra en pie con media cara cubierta por pelo podría no ser aterradora, hasta que estaba frente a alguien y tenía que alzar su mirada para ver el único ojo visible. Y esa era la visión que ahora Gogo y Karl tenían frente a ellos.

Yumiko: Por eso entrenaremos de noche, deberán aprender a utilizar otros sentidos para localizar a sus enemigos. Y practicaremos emboscadas, porque al parecer Anzio se burló de ustedes con ellas. ¿Cierto, Gogo?

Gogo: No sé.

Yumiko: Pero yo sí, la trampa que les tendieron en el pueblo no puede volver a ocurrir- Alejándose de los dos muchachos, Yumiko tomo dirección hacía el sillón una vez más- La victoria de hoy fue tanto habilidad como suerte y no podemos depender de la suerte en esta disciplina mucho menos un equipo como el nuestro, tenemos mucho que demostrar al ser el primer equipo mixto.

Las palabras de la instructora fueron respondidas con silencio por todas las personas en el cuarto, mientras que ella tomaba una vez más posición en el sofá para dormir escogió un par de palabras más para terminar su discurso.

Yumiko: Pero la parte que fue habilidad fue muy placentera de ver. Disfruten este día, porque tengo entendido que tendrán una pequeña fiesta, y créanme cuando les digo, que se ganaron el derecho a celebrar. Pero mañana volveremos a nuestra rutina, reparemos los tanques y entrenaremos más intensamente. ¿Entendido?

Todos los miembros respondieron con un claro, "¡Entendido!" antes de empezar a dejar el lugar y dirigirse a la salida del portaviones. La maestra por su parte cerro sus ojos y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, sus muchachos se ganaron el derecho a festejar y ella el derecho a dormir.

…

El equipo de Senshado de San Francisco abandono su portaviones con relativa rapidez, a pesar de la insistencia de Alfred, todo el equipo decidió que era mejor ir con calma, no querían llegar ya cansados al lugar y mucho menos demasiado temprano. Una vez estuvieron en el muelle al que su gran barco estaba atado todo el equipo se quedó estático, todos expectantes y en silencio, no tomo mucho para que alguien rompiera el silencio.

Looney: Así que, ¿no sabemos en qué parte de los muelles es?

Alfred: Nos dijeron que al anochecer en los muelles, pero…

Gogo: Bueno, esto es genial, lo mejor que nos pudo pasar.

Drac: De que hablas, lo mejor fue haber ganado el encuentro.

Gogo: NO me refería a eso, Drac.

Gesta: Realmente no es importante, ¿entonces en qué dirección vamos?

Toki: Podríamos buscar por música o algo.

Gesta: ¡CIERTAMENTE PODRÍAMOS HACER ESO! ¡GRAN IDEA, TOKI!

Torres: Sutil, Gesta. Sutil.

Con una expresión de miseria, Gesta desvío su mirada en dirección al suelo mientras cubría su rostro con gorra de las SS que siempre llevaba consigo, a la vez que todo el equipo luchaba por contener la risa de la repentina reacción del estudiante de primer año.

Toki: Gracias, Gesta. ¡Sigamos mi plan chico, esta noche Tokitsukaze será la comandante! - Dijo la muchacha mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura y se paraba sacando pecho- ¡En esta dirección! ¡Escucho música en algún lugar por allí!

Con un dedo señalando hacía el este, Toki comenzó a marchar de manera decorosa, casi como si estuviera en un desfile militar.

Alfred: Muy bien, ya oyeron a Toki. No queremos llegar tarde a la fiesta.

Ace: No, tú no quieres llegar tarde a la fiesta, ¿verdad, Alfred?

Alfred: Porque mejor no sigues a tu protegida, niño explorador, y me dejas el resto a mí. Y que alguien traiga a Gesta o se va a quedar mirando al suelo toda la noche.

Drac: No te preocupes, yo lo llevo.

Sarek: No sé qué es peor, su falta de su sutileza o que Toki no parece notarlo.

…

Al mismo tiempo que el equipo de San Francisco recorría el camino que seguramente los llevaría a la fiesta. En otra parte de los muelles todo el equipo de Anzio estaba reunido alrededor de hornos, ollas y planchas de cocina.

El olor a pastas y todo tipo de comida italiana llenaba el aire junto con las risas y cantos de las chicas que había en el lugar, Anzio era conocida, entre varas cosas, por el talento que tenía sus alumnas a la hora de cocinar y cada estudiante de la escuela seguro sacaba todo el provecho posible de ese conocimiento, tanto económica como socialmente.

De todo el equipo la que más se movía era Anchovy, saltando de horno en horno y picando verduras o sazonando alimentos en entre cada salto.

Anchovy: ¡Pepperoni, trae más tomates aquí o no podremos hacer la salsa!

Pepperoni: ¡Entendido, Duce! ¡Enseguida!

Anchovy: ¡Carpaccio, ¿cómo están las albóndigas?!

Carpaccio: ¡Casi listas, Duce. ¡Y huelen delicioso!

Anchovy: ¡Muy bien, debemos tener esto listo antes de que lleguen nuestras amigas y le grupo de San Francisco!

Gio: ¡Duce! ¡Duce!

Anchovy: Espero que sea importante, Gio.

Gio: Si. ¡Las otras escuelas llegaron!

Anchovy: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Todas las escuelas!?

Gio: No, falta SF.

Anchovy: Ya veo, iré a darles la bienvenida. Carpaccio, quedas a cargo de la cocina.

Carpaccio: ¡Si, Duce! ¡¿Dónde están esos tomates, Pepperoni?!

Además de invitar a la nueva escuela que había entrado en el circuito, Anchovy se decidió a invitar a sus compañeras que habían asistido al encuentro, porque de invitar a los equipos completos no podrían hacer comida para todas. A pesar de ser todas rivales en el Senshado, todas también recorrían el camino del tanque juntas.

Anchovy: ¡Hola a todas! ¡Bienvenidas a la celebración de la victoria de San Francisco! Originalmente iba a ser la celebración de nuestra victoria, pero cosas pasaron y-

Kay: Y solo necesitaban cualquier razón para reunirse todas a cocinar y comer.

Anchovy: ¡Exactamente! Lo importante no es ganar o perder, es dar lo mejor de sí, ese es el espíritu del Senshado.

Girando sobre sí misma, Anchovy señalo todas las pequeñas casetas de comida que había en el lugar.

Anchovy: ¡Siéntanse como en casa, chicas! ¡Hoy todo corre por nosotras!

Daarjeling: Muchas gracias, Anchovy. Pero quisiera preguntar algo.

Anchovy: Oh sí, ¿Qué cosa?

Daarjeling: ¿Dónde están los estudiantes de San Francisco? Esperábamos poder hablar con ellos un poco.

Anchovy: Aún no llegan.

Daarjeling: Una lástima, teníamos una propuesta para ellos.

Esperando a que todos los ojos estuvieran sobre ella, Daarjeling termino de dar el resto de la información. Al igual que con sus refranes, es siempre importante dar una pausa para dar tensión y hacer más efectivo el resultado.

Daarjeling: Saunder y queríamos retarlos a un encuentro de exhibición.

Las expresiones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar por parte de los demás.

Kay: ¡That´s right! Queremos ver que tan buenos son los nuevos.

Yukari: ¡Oh! ¡Un encuentro 2 contra 2 tan rápido! ¡Esto será increíble!

Daarjeling: Yo no me emocionaría tanto, aún falta esperar que ellos nos den su respuesta. Después de todo aún deben reparar sus tanques, descansar y prepararse para el próximo encuentro oficial.

Mako: La mayoría del equipo son hombres y ellos siempre compiten.

Saori: ¿Cuándo despertaste, Mako? Caminabas dormida cuando salimos del portaviones.

Mako: El olor de la comida lo que me despertó, olvide comer cuando regresamos a casa del encuentro.

El rugido del estómago de Mako les recordó a todas porque habían venido a las afueras de los muelles. Tras compartir una pequeña risa todas siguieron tras Anchovy que las llevo a unas cuantas mesas desplegadas por el lugar.

Hana: No creo que el hecho de que sean hombres signifique que van a competir.

Saori: Claro que sí, Hana. Los hombres compiten por naturaleza, es un hecho científico.

Miho: No creo que los artículos de revistas clasifiquen como un hecho científico.

Saori: ¡Pero es cierto! Mi experiencia con los hombres es la evidencia que tengo. Todos mis novios siempre compiten por mi tiempo.

Mako: Los ancianos de Oarai no son tus novios.

Saori: ¡MAKO!

Mientras unos cuantos platos eran servidos las chicas compartieron unas risas más a costa de los "novios" de Saori.

…

El pequeño desfile de estudiantes siguió su marcha tras Toki y Ace, y con el tiempo todos pudieron escuchar la música.

Looney: Entonces, Alfred.

Las palabras de Looney, quien cual se hallaba al final del grupo junto con sus amigos más cercanos, captaron la atención de todos los demás miembros del equipo fuera de Alfred. Las miradas se centraron en los cuatro muchachos que operaban el Cruiser y las sonrisas casi maquiavélicas que adornaban sus rostros.

Looney: ¿Cuál es el plan?

Alfred: ¿Cuál plan?

Looney: Tu sabes, el plan- Dijo el chico poniendo un gran énfasis en la palabra plan.

Todo el equipo tenía caras serias, pero no hacía mucha falta para ver que eran todas forzadas, como queriendo ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones, a la vez, Alfred sentía como todos los ojos estaban sobre él, la última vez que se sintió de esa forma fue cuando casi dejo inconsciente al presidente del consejo estudiantil en ese encuentro de boxeo.

Alfred: No es de su interés.

Ace: No sé, Alfred. Somos un equipo después de todo.

Max: Y queremos verte feliz.

Eli: Además que ganaríamos una gran aliada.

Alfred siguió las tres voces mientras eran pronunciadas, todas en coordinación, casi sonando como un coro.

Alfred: Tenían esto planeado, ¿cierto?

Sarek: Solo queremos lo mejor para ti.

Alfred: ¡MENTIRAS! No hay ningún plan, el beso solo fue un accidente, algo causado por la emoción. No estoy interesado en Anchovy, la Duce de Anzio. Sin importar su increíble belleza o electrizante personalidad, o la forma que comanda a su equipo, o como es una gran competidora y una gran persona. No importa que sea perfecta en cada sentido, yo no quiero tener nada con ella.

El grupo entero se cernió en el silencio. No el tipo de silencio que significa que Alfred había sido claro, si no el tipo de silencio que tienes cuando haces algo que no debiste, pero nadie quiere decírtelo.

Karl: Mira el lado positivo, Alfred. Te ahorraste la declaración.

Alfred vio como su compañero de equipo alzaba la mano para señalar algo. Pero no necesito ver para comprender todo lo que ocurría.

La música de la fiesta de Anzio era todo lo que se escuchaba en el lugar, hasta los sonidos provenientes de las cocinas habían desaparecido. En su lugar solo había mujeres, muchas mujeres, todas en silencio mirando en la dirección del comandante de San Francisco, todas con expresiones de felicidad hasta sorpresa, incluso terror. Pero una cara resaltaba por encima de todas, una sonrisa llena de seguridad contrapuesta a una cara tan roja como el atardecer, que ahora había sido reemplazado por las estrellas y la noche.

Anchovy: ¡Bienvenidos estudiantes de San Francisco!

…

Yukari: ¡Guau! No sabía que estudiaste en la primaria de Maginot. ¿Supongo que viste nuestro enfrentamiento de practica con ellas?

Eli: Si, fue muy intenso. Una lástima que no pudiera competir.

Miho: Oh, debió ser muy triste, yo no sé como me sentiría si no pudiera practicar Senshado.

Eli: Lo fue, afortunadamente Anko y yo nos conocimos. Él me ayudo a acostumbrarme a la escuela.

Saori: Oh, tú y él, tu sabes.

Eli: No, no, no, no. Jamás. Solo somos amigos, amigos y nada más…Además, él no está interesado en mí.

Saori: Ohhh, pero harían bonita pareja.

Hana: Perdona que te pregunte, ¿por qué decidiste cambiarte a una escuela sin Senshado entonces?

Eli: No fui yo, mi madre dijo que me estaba siendo muy violenta y que era culpa del Senshado.

?: ¡Razón tenía!

Para cuando Eli dirigió su mirada en la dirección de la voz todos los miembros de su equipo ya estaban quietos como estatuas, el sudor descendía por sus frentes y parecía que estaban listos para correr, Looney había agarrado a Anko por el cuello y lo utilizaba como escudo humano, todos estaban a punto de huir, a excepción de Toki, quien seguía comiendo ajena a todo, incluso al hecho de que Gesta estaba parado entre ella y Eli.

Eli: ¿Quién dijo eso?

Alfred: ¡Fui yo! - Grito mientras consumía el "jugo de uva para adultos" de Anzio- ¡Eres una loca iracunda!

Eli dio sus primeros pasos en dirección hacía Alfred, mientras que lentamente ella se acercaba al muchacho un par de chicos discutía entre susurros.

Looney: Psst, Max.

Max: ¿Qué?

Looney: Si Alfred muere, el puesto de comandante queda disponible, ¿no?

Max: No lo sé, tal vez podamos votar para escoger al siguiente.

Anko, quien aún servía de escudo a humano a Looney, escucho la conversación y no pudo evitar dar su opinión.

Anko: Técnicamente no sería Eli la comandante, digo, ella ya es la segunda al mando.

Efectivamente, Alfred era el comandante del equipo, era quien hacía las solicitudes al consejo estudiantil, quien asistía a las reuniones de los presidentes de los clubes y quien se encargaba de la papelería necesaria para mantener el club, así mismo era la cara de todos frente a la asociación oficial de Senshado. Eli era quien estaba segunda, encargada de coordinar la logística interna del equipo así como el presupuesto, además, los entrenamientos y distintas jornadas de trabajo eran preparadas entre ella y la instructora del club, Yumiko Atsuko.

El tercero al mando era Max, al ser miembro del equipo y a la vez presidente del club automovilístico, se encargaba de dirigir el mantenimiento de los tanques, así como de conseguir nuevos, después de todo su tío siempre lo proveía con buen material. Finalmente estaba Looney como el cuarto al mando del club, era quien se encargaba de mantener los permisos necesarios al igual que los pagos para que la bodega y las zonas verdes aledañas estuvieran disponibles y con los permisos adecuados para el club, además de coordinar la adquisición de combustible, munición y piezas de repuesto, después de todo, ya tenía los contactos desde antes de iniciar el club debido al proyecto de restauración que él y sus amigos tenían. Aunque después de oficializarse como club conseguir algunas de estas cosas fue más fácil, ya que algunos clubes de la Preparatoria podían manufacturar munición o cosas similares, aunque muchas veces, no en la escala que los practicantes de Senshado necesitaban.

Los demás miembros del club estaban a cargo de sus tanques, cualquier situación especial se hablaban en la reunión de comandantes que se realizaba una vez cada semana, donde se discutían las estrategias y solicitudes de los demás miembros del club.

Max y Looney se miraron el uno al otro, sus ojos abiertos como platos tras escuchar las palabras de Anko y recordar con exactitud la posición de Eli en todo el equipo.

En un rápido movimiento Max se levantó de la silla y corrió en dirección hacia Alfred, mientras Looney tomo a Anko con una llave al cuello y grito.

Looney: ¡Muy bien, Eli! ¡Vamos a tomar esto con calma!

La chica se detuvo y se fijó en Looney, quien ahora estaba de pie casi ahogando a Anko.

Looney: ¡Si das un paso más Anko muere! - Para agregar más fuerza a su argumento, Looney tomó un cuchillo de la mesa y lo puso sobre el cuello de Anko.

Todo el mundo estaba en silencio, las chicas de Anzio y las demás escuelas estaban estupefactas ante la situación. Las risas habían muerto y expresiones de susto, en distintos niveles, marcaban sus rostros.

Danilo: Oye, Looney.- Susurro desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Looney: ¿Qué?

Danilo: Si sabes que es un cuchillo desechable.

Looney: Cállate.

Torres: ¿Por qué están haciendo esto?

Looney: Porque si Alfred muere, Eli se convertirá en la comandante.

En un movimiento demasiado rápido para el ojo humano Danilo y Torres se giraron en la misma dirección de Eli.

Danilo: ¡Esto no es necesario, Eli!

Torres: ¡Cierto, Alfred solo está un poco bebido!

La situación se hacía cada vez más extraña para todos los involucrados, pero principalmente para los testigos. En medio de todo, Max logró pararse en medio de Eli y Alfred, para luego poner sus manos como lo haría un boxeador.

Observando la situación, Eli se detuvo y miro a todos a su alrededor. Y antes de que Max pudiera reaccionar, Eli lo agarró por un brazo y lo derribo con un movimiento de judo, para luego acercarse a Alfred, arrebatarle la copa de su mano y darle una cachetada.

Eli: Demasiado de esto, Alfred. Es más, ni siquiera estas ebrio.

Alfred: Lo sé, es solo que…bueno, tu sabes.

Eli: ¿Querías que te golpeara para tener una excusa para irte?

Alfred asintió tímidamente ante la pregunta de Eli, la chica puso su mano en el hombro del joven comandante y lo guío a las mesas de comida otra vez.

Eli: No fue tan malo, incluso te puedo asegurar que las cosas están mejor de lo que afirmas.

Alfred: ¿En serio?

Eli: Por supuesto, confía en mí.

Alfred: Esta bien.

Eli: Anchovy, crees que puedas traernos una bebida y algo de comida para Alfred aquí. Parece que el hambre lo afecto.

Anchovy: Seguro, en seguida.

Con la misma sorpresa que toda la situación había escalado se había calmado, excepto por el hecho que Looney aún sostenía a Anko con un cuchillo desechable apuntado a su cuello. Ante la nueva situación soltó al muchacho y grito.

Looney: ¡Eso es todo! ¡Si Max o yo hubiéramos dicho algo así nos habrías sacado el alma con un golpe!

Eli: Si, porque esa es la única forma que ustedes dos entienden. Alfred, es un poco más maduro.

Max: No vas a golpear a Alfred en secreto, ¿cierto?

Eli: No.

Max: Por mi bien.

Looney: En serio, Max. Pero esto…sabes…es…ahggg… Al diablo. Mejor me consigo un nuevo cuchillo.

La liberación de Anko, quien rápidamente se unió a Eli, marco el final de los extraños acontecimientos y la señal para que las chicas de Anzio hicieran lo que sabían hacer, reanimar la fiesta.

El espíritu no tardo en regresar, la comida rápidamente puso una sonrisa en los invitados y la música recobro el ambiente festivo. Mientras que Alfred se quedó sentado en una mesa observando su comida, sus compañeros ya se habían integrado con los demás, algunos jugaban juegos de fiesta, otros bailaban, pero la gran mayoría estaba conversando de infinitas cosas con chicas que hace unas horas eran enemigas.

Daarjeling: Buenas noches, Alfred. Te importa si nos sentamos.

Dos chicas estaban de pie junto a la mesa que Alfred había tomado para sí, sin pensarlo mucho, Alfred, asintió. Para él las dos mujeres no eran desconocidas, dentro del mundo del Senshado escolar eran bastante populares, la que le hablo fue la comandante de la Academia de Chicas , Daarjeling, junto a ella estaban las comandantes del equipo de Saunder, Kay.

Tras recibir respuesta ambas jóvenes retiraron las sillas de la mesa para poder sentarse.

Daarjeling: Muchas gracias, Alfred.

Alfred: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Daarjeling: Observamos el enfrentamiento que tuvieron hoy contra Anzio, bastante impresionante si me permites decirlo.

Kay: ¡Fue increíble de ver! O bueno, lo que se pudo ver, dime, ¿! ¿¡Cómo fue luchar en una tormenta de arena!?

Alfred: Bueno, fue…complicado por decirlo de alguna manera, mala visibilidad y muchas fallas mecánicas.

Daarjeling: Puedo imaginarlo, pero tu equipo se las apaño bien.

Alfred: Que puedo decir, era nuestro primer encuentro y teníamos que dar lo mejor.

Kay: ¡Me gusta tu espíritu, Alfred! ¡No puedes dejar que cosas como una tormenta de arena te debilite!

Daarjeling: Tampoco la presión que llevas tú y tus compañeros, ser el único equipo mixto en el Senshado es una gran responsabilidad.

Alfred: Lo sé, no fue fácil conseguir el permiso para competir, demasiados tecnicismos y cosas similares. Pero valió la pena. Honestamente gran parte del encuentro tuve miedo de que perderíamos.

Kay: ¡El miedo es parte del juego! ¡Es lo que lo hace más emocionante! Más aún cuando tu primer rival real era un equipo como Anzio.

Daarjeling: Me imagino que ya se preparan para su siguiente encuentro, ¿no?

Alfred: La verdad es que no sabemos nada de eso, por ahora solo estamos descansando.

Daarjeling: Eso es beneficioso.

Alfred: ¿Por qué?

Kay: Verás, Alfred. Daarjeling y yo tenemos una pequeña propuesta para ti.

Alfred: ¿Pequeña…propuesta?

Kay: Oh si, una que no podrás rechazar.

Daarjeling: Saunder y quisieran desafiar a San Francisco a un enfrentamiento dos contra dos.

Alfred: ¿¡Qué!? Tan pronto, aún tenemos que reparar los tanques, además de conseguir una escuela que participe con nosotros.

Daarjeling: Esta bien si rechazas, comprendemos la presión que un equipo tan nuevo debe de tener sobre sus hombros.

Alfred: No, no, no. Puedo aceptar, pero tendría que consultarlo con el equipo, al menos con los que están al mando.

Kay: ¡Perfecto! Esperamos tu respuesta.

Daarjeling: Y no te preocupes por la organización, nosotras nos encargaremos de los papeles con asociación de Senshado.

Alfred: Muchas gracias, les diré la decisión que tomemos antes de que acabe la fiesta.

Ambas chicas asintieron antes de despedirse de Alfred, dejándolo una vez solo más con su comida. O eso creyó él.

Ace: Alfred, ¿por qué tan solo y callado? A este paso se acaba la fiesta y se te va la chica.

Sarek: No quieres perder esta oportunidad.

Alfred: Ni siquiera comer puedo, ¿huh?

Ace: Puedes, pero no necesariamente solo sabes.

Alfred: ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejen tranquilo? Porque de lo contrario no puedo hacer nada.

Ace: Sacarla a bailar.

Alfred: No se bailar.

Sarek: Sentarte a comer con ella.

Alfred: Muy bien, pero antes necesito que me hagan un favor. Díganle a Eli, Max y Looney que vengan aquí. Después de eso la invitare. ¿Trato?

Ace: Trato. Vamos, Sarek.

Una vez más Alfred se halló solo en su mesa, decidido a aprovechar el breve momento de silencio que tenía tomo su tenedor y enredo unas cuantas pastas en él, levantándolo hacía su boca jamás pensó que su mente haría una circulación por toda la conversación que tuvo con sus mejores amigos antes de detener el tenedor a unos centímetros de su boca.

Regresando el utensilio al plato sonrío para sí.

Alfred: No quiero estar lleno para cuando me siente a comer con ella.


	15. La suerte está echada

Capítulo 15 Cruzando el Rubicón- Parte 2- Alea iacta est ("La suerte está echada")

Alfred: ¿Está claro?

Los tres nuevos acompañantes de la mesa de Alfred estaban todos con caras que variaban de la emoción a la melancolía.

Max: Tendremos que apresurar las reparaciones de los tanques, pero necesitamos obtener las piezas de repuesto antes para poder lograr algo así.

Looney: Las piezas llegan pasado mañana, me aseguré de hacer el pedido antes del encuentro. Pero no es lo mismo con las municiones y el combustible, esas no llegan hasta dentro de dos semanas, pero si el consejo estudiantil cumple su promesa podremos conseguir que nos manufacturen algunas municiones HEAT los demás clubes, tenemos los permisos de la asociación de Senshado y los tutores de los respectivos clubes.

Eli: Sin tanques y equipo tendremos que trabajar tácticas en tablero y estudiar grabaciones de juegos anteriores de Saunders y . No mi tipo de entrenamiento preferido, pero es algo.

Alfred: Entonces, ¿aceptamos el desafío de Saunder y ?

Looney: Por mi bien, pero que al menos nos den algo de tiempo para respirar.

Max: Yo quiero hacerlo, pero es un encuentro dos contra dos, aún necesitamos un aliado.

Eli: Supongo que podemos pensar acerca de eso después de esta noche.

Alfred: Bien, le diremos al resto del equipo en la próxima reunión del club. Por ahora que se quede entre nosotros, que ellos descansen.

Looney: Con eso definido, ¿no creen que tendremos que conseguir un par de tanques nuevos? Saunder y no resaltan por sus vehículos ligeros. Tal vez Big Boss nos tenga algo.

Max: Ya te dije que no llames así a mi tío.

Looney: ¿Entonces Snake?

Max: …

Looney: Snake se queda.

Max: Me pondré en contacto con él y veré si tiene algo nuevo.

Alfred: Mira si puedes conseguir algo rápido, necesitamos tanques que puedan flanquear más eficientemente.

Eli: Y algo pesado, el Panther es bueno, pero necesitamos una punta de lanza más confiable.

Looney: Y si logras conseguirte un Firefly, te estaría eternamente agradecido.

Max: Si, si, ya veremos que hay.

Alfred: Muy bien, es todo por ahora. Yo tengo que ir a comentar nuestra decisión.

Levantándose de su asiento, Alfred, comenzó a buscar cualquier indicación de Kay o Daarjeling. Una tetera en siendo llevada por una chica de Anzio fue una muy buena pista.

Poniéndose en marcha se despidió de sus compañeros, los cuales no tardaron en regresar a lo que hacían antes de enterarse que ahora eran un interesante y nuevo rival para todas las escuelas.

Por su parte Alfred siguió de cerca a la mesera hasta llegar a una mesa un tanto apartada del lugar donde la mayoría estaban reunidos, su deducción resulto ser correcta cuando observo a la comandante de aceptar la tetera con un agradecimiento, pero su suerte no acababa ahí, pues junto a la chica estaba Kay, comandante de Saunders, con una botella de Coca-Cola en su mano mientras hacía gestos y sus labios se movían sin parar.

Acercándose sin ser notado, Alfred logro ponerse tras ambas y les dijo.

Alfred: Buenas noches, chicas. Les importa si me siento.

La pequeña historia de Kay llegó a un abrupto final ante la solicitud, pero no tardo en sonreir y responder al su nuevo acompañante.

Kay: ¡Of course you can!

Tras mover una silla y acomodarse en ella, Alfred se unió a las dos chicas.

Alfred: Espero no interrumpir nada.

Kay: Para nada, solo le contaba a Daarjeling como repartimos libertad y munición antitanque de alto calibre cuando nos enfrentamos a Pravda en un encuentro de practica que tuvimos hace unos días.

Alfred: Oh. No escuché de esa batalla.

Kay: ¡Por supuesto que no lo hiciste! Fue un enfrentamiento secreto. Solo los dos equipos y los jueces.

Alfred: Ya veo.

Daarjeling: Pravda y Saunder tienen una rivalidad eterna, pero todos sus combates siempre se libran en secreto.

Kay: Pero no le digas a nadie de eso, ¿ok?

Alfred: Ok.

Kay: Excelente, ahora, me imagino que estas aquí porque nos traes noticias.

Alfred: Si, ya hablé con mi equipo y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Kay: ¡Excellent!

Daarjeling: Perfecto.

Alfred: Pero les pedimos que nos den por lo menos dos semanas y media para prepararnos, debemos reparar los tanques además que la munición y la gasolina se demoran un poco.

Daarjeling: No te preocupes por ello, lo planearemos para el otro mes, ¿te parece?

Alfred: Me parece perfecto.

Daarjeling: Existe un antiguo dicho que va así, "El que va solo llega más rápido, el que va acompañado llega más lejos", significa que el potencial de un equipo es siempre mayor al individual si se logra coordinar adecuadamente. Me pregunto si ya has pensado a quien pedirás ayuda para este enfrentamiento.

Alfred: Si, pero eso es un secreto. Una sorpresa para ese día.

Kay: ¡Ya veo, Alfred! Very clever, very clever. No quieres que nos preparemos para tu aliado, ¿eh?

Alfred: ¡Sí! ¡Claramente es eso! - _"Mejor que crean eso, no es como si yo lo tuviera claro tampoco."_ Se dijo así mismo.

Daarjeling: Aun así, daremos lo mejor, estamos curiosas por ver qué cosas nuevas traen los hombres al Senshado.

Alfred: Si, también yo.

Daarjeling: ¿Perdón?

Alfred: No nada. Es solo que nunca puedes estar seguro de tu equipo, me imagino que ustedes como capitanas lo saben.

Daarjeling: Ciertamente, "Ningún plan sobrevive al contacto con el enemigo" es un viejo refrán militar, y muchas veces ni siquiera a tu propio equipo.

Alfred: Pero entonces, ¿cuál es punto de hacer un plan si sabes que no va a funcionar?

Kay: Porque así siempre sabrás en que dirección ir.

Daarjeling: Un plan se hace siempre pensando a largo plazo. Es una estrategia, las tácticas ya son labor de cada tripulación.

Alfred: ¿Y si las tácticas de un equipo interfieren con las de otro?

Kay: ¡Por eso entenas como equipo! Si todos se conocen la coordinación surge poco a poco.

Daarjeling: Mira por ejemplo a ese chico de ahí.

El dedo de Daarjeling señalaba hacía Gesta, que estaba de pie cerca de la mesa donde estaba Toki, el muchacho llevaba dos vasos llenos de jugo en sus manos.

Daarjeling: Hace rato que tiene esas bebidas, pero no ha podido acercarse, pero todos sus compañeros han pasado cerca de él, alguno diciéndolo algo, otros solo asintiendo con su cabeza.

Alfred: ¿Cuál es el punto?

Daarjeling: Por lo que he visto es un chico tímido, ¿no?

Alfred: Un poco, sí.

Daarjeling: Y nunca le ha dicho a nadie acerca de sus sentimientos por la chica de las coletas.

Alfred: No que yo sepa.

Kay: Pero todo el equipo lo sabe y lo apoya.

Daarjeling: Las bebidas las consiguió él, pero no los pitillos o la flor que tiene en su mano.

Efectivamente, Gesta llevaba sus bebidas con un pitillo cada una, además de una flor en uno de sus bolsillos. Poco a poco se fue acercando a la chica que estaba disfrutando de una dulce Panna cotta preparada por Anzio.

Saludando a Toki, Gesta le ofreció la bebida, ella la recibió con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras que Gesta permaneció en pie, sus mejillas como soles, tanto en calor como color. Tras beber un poco Toki miro a Gesta con ojos cuestionantes, levantándose de su puesto, Toki agarro a Gesta de la mano y lo impulso hacía una silla junto a ella. Una vez tenía al chico sentado, regreso a su puesto.

Alfred: Tu punto es que, si un equipo se conoce lo suficiente, el plan no es necesario.

Daarjeling: Para nada, Alfred.

Kay: El punto es que, si un equipo se conoce lo suficiente, todos trabajaron en coordinación por alcanzar ese plan, y adaptaran sus tácticas para lograrlo.

Daarjeling: Todo suman su propio grano de arena. Algunos con movimientos sutiles, otros con un gran número de explosiones. Pero granos de arena, al fin y al cabo.

Alfred: Ya veo.

Regresando una vez más su mirada hacía la mesa que ahora compartían Toki y Gesta, pudo ver como la chica le daba un trozo de su postre a Gesta mientras sonreía. Por su parte el color del comandante del Panzer III había bajado de rojo solar a una pequeña coloración en su blanco rostro.

Alfred: Muchas gracias por los consejos.

Daarjeling: Siempre un placer, Alfred. Te enviaremos una notificación cuando todo lo necesario para el encuentro esté listo.

Tras decir adiós a las dos chicas y escuchar como Kay resumía su historia, Alfred oyó un sonido que no había esperado. El rugido de su estómago recordándole que no había comido nada, pues esperaba un evento especial.

Alfred: Es hora de aceptar los granos de arena que todos me han querido aportar.

…

Anchovy: ¿¡Cómo van esos postres, Gio!?

Gio: ¡Casi listos, Duce! ¡Solo necesitan el glaceado!

Anchovy: ¡Pepperoni!

Pepperoni: ¡Si, Duce!

Anchovy: ¡Ve y rellena la selección de bebidas!

Pepperoni: ¡Enseguida, Duce!

La zona donde se preparaban las comidas estaba menos densamente habitada que cuando Alfred llegó a la fiesta, pero las chicas que aún seguían ahí trabajaban a una velocidad arrolladora. Aparentemente, estaban terminando unas bandejas de postres y recipientes con distintos tipos de jugos.

 _"_ _Ser anfitrión de fiesta debe ser un infierno,"_ Se dijo Alfred asimismo al ver a las chicas cocinar.

Buscando una mesa cercana, Alfred se sentó y se decidió a esperar que Anchovy estuviera libre, dejando su plato de comida, ya frio, en la mesa, al parecer no sirvió de nada cubrirlo con otro plato; rellenando su vaso con jugo se dedicó a observar a los invitados.

Gesta y Toki ya no estaban sentados en una mesa, ahora estaban bailando, o eso se supone que harían. Eran como ver agua y aceite. Los movimientos de Toki eran descontrolados, solo hacía lo que su cuerpo quería mientras intentaba seguir el ritmo, por otro lado, Gesta parecía una escoba, sus movimientos robóticos y ajenos a todo tiempo musical. Pero ambos tenían sonrisas en sus rostros.

Looney estaba reunido con sus amigos y varias chicas, todo mientras contaba una historia que al parecer implicaba a sus amigos pues lo señalaba demasiado.

Looney: ¡…Y me vendieron por una lata de gaseosa!

El grito de Looney llegó hasta Alfred, que solo pudo reírse de la situación, ya conocía la historia de la lata de gaseosa, parecía un espectáculo que los cuatro amigos tenían ensayado y practicado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero en realidad todo fue un mal entendido que nunca nadie aclaro.

Anko y Eli estaban sentados hablando, nada en especial ocurría entre ellos, excepto el hecho de que Anko tenía su mano sobre la mano de Eli. La muchacha no se había percatado pues su mirada estaba centrada en el baile de Toki y Gesta, aun así, eso no explicaba porque sus mejillas estaban rojas mientras conversaba con Anko. Girando su cabeza rápidamente, Eli miro a los ojos a Anko para decirle algo, el chico reacciono alejando su mano de la de Eli y respondiendo mientras se convertía en un faro rojo en medio de la noche. Por su parte, la mano de Eli se convirtió en un puño.

Max y Dan se hallaban hablando con las chicas de Oarai que habían venido a ver el encuentro, todas estaban atentas a la historia contaban ambos chicos, en especial una pelirroja que parecía colocar cada gramo de su alma y conciencia en Max.

Karl, Gogo y Drac estaban jugando dardos con las chicas de Anzio, al parecer habían colocado un pequeño espacio con unos juegos aleatorios. Drac y Gogo parecían estar en un duro enfrentamiento, o al menos Gogo lo estaba, Drac solo lanzaba los dardos atinando con increíble precisión, pero sin ningún interés en competir, opuesto a Gogo que se estaba ahogando en frustración por estar siendo puesto a prueba por Drac.

Por su lado Karl parecía tomarse su tiempo antes de tirar, su pose y forma de lanzar eran exactamente iguales en cada intento, parecía que buscaba la forma más perfecta para asegurar un buen tiro, incluso el lugar donde sus pies se colocaban era siempre el mismo. Además, parecía que dibuja parábolas con sus manos antes de lanzar.

Finalmente, Ace y Sarek estaban solo en una mesa…mirando en la dirección de Alfred con unas sonrisas muy peculiares en sus rostros, a la vez que parecían intentar decir algo al comandante de SF.

Alfred: Barras.

En un intento de leer labios, Alfred centro toda su atención en sus mejores amigos y lo que le querían decir.

Alfred: Asas…no…paras…agh…astas…atrás.

El sonido de alguien limpiando su garganta distrajo a Alfred del juego de charadas que tenía con sus compañeros, girando 180° se encontró cara a cara con la visión más esplendorosa y terrorífica que podía imaginar.

Anchovy: ¿Qué te puedo servir, Alfred?

Alfred pudo sentir como toda su mente se silenció antes de estallar como un concierto de rock en el silencio antes del coro. Si hubiera estado tocando una guitarra seguramente habría desafinado. Entre más pensaba que decir, más se daba cuenta que jamás preparo un discurso, chiste, presentación, poema o canción para este momento.

Así que ahí estaba Alfred, ante la mirada llena de confianza de Anchovy, la cual tenía ahora una ceja levantada.

Alfred: Sabías que fue primero el huevo que la gallina. A pesar de toda la discusión que existe la respuesta es muy clara. La evolución sugiere que los pequeños cambios en el ADN durante la concepción dan el nacimiento a nuevas especies. Por eso fue primero el huevo que la gallina, porque el huevo lo puso una proto-gallina.

Anchovy: Muy interesante. Me supongo que con esa frase te presentas a todas las chicas, ¿no?

Alfred: Si…no…la verdad es que no sé que decir así que dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Anchovy: ¿Y eso fue si fue primero el huevo o la gallina?

Alfred: ¡Fue algo que me conto un amigo! Sabes que, olvídalo. Mejor dime si estas ocupada todavía.

Anchovy: La ultima bandeja de postres estará lista dentro de poco. Con eso podrás probar la última parte de una cena de Anzio, y no es algo que te quieras perder.

Alfred: Oh. Ya estoy saboreándolo.

Recostándose sobre la mesa y acercándose al Alfred, Anchovy sonrió como un gato que puede hacerse invisible. El chico sintió como caía en un agujero sin fin al ver esa expresión.

Anchovy: Dime Alfred, ¿qué te pareció la comida?

Su corazón latía a una velocidad arrolladora, Alfred se quedaba sin palabras; no, las palabras ya se habían ido. Tomando su vaso de jugo, bebió todo el contenido restante si respirar, la verdad es que no servía de mucho, pero al menos le daría tiempo para pensar.

 _"_ _Muy bien, una respuesta rápida, ¿cómo estuvo la comida?"_ Solo en ese momento Alfred se percató de algo, no había probado nada de lo que le habían servido.

 _"_ _Mejor dicho, ¿mentir o no mentir?"_

Anchovy: Alfred, ¿qué tantas tomas de ese vaso?

El vaso estaba vacío desde hace unos momentos; rápido como el rayo, Alfred deposito el contenedor lleno de aire en la mesa y miro a Anchovy a los ojos mientras reunía toda la fuerza de voluntad que podía.

Alfred: Veras, la comida… la comida…tu sabes…

La ya interrumpida línea de pensamiento de Alfred conoció su fin cuando vio a Anchovy levantando el plato que cubría la comida que él no había tocado. _"Fue bueno mientras duro…supongo."_ Alfred había visto cosas así antes en televisión, y nunca terminaban bien; ya estaba listo para recibir la ira de Anchovy, pero, para su sorpresa la chica no estaba furiosa, solo lo miro a los ojos y le dijo.

Anchovy: Supongo que las pastas con salsa de anchoas no son para todo el mundo.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del capitán de San Francisco, ella tenía esa sonrisa presumida y llena de confianza que mostraba siempre, y sus ojos aún mostraban el fuego que lo hipnotizó cuando la vio por primera vez en el encuentro, pero todo se sentía incorrecto. Fue esa sensación la que finalmente sello los labios de Alfred.

El silencio atrapo a ambos comandantes en una jaula de la cual no podían escapar, Alfred no sabía que decir, esperaba ira o una risa, no tristeza por parte de Anchovy, _"¿Tan valiosa era esa receta para ella?"_ Mientras miraba a la chica y sentía como su mente se perdía en un vacío negro, un golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza lo regreso al mundo de los conscientes.

Girándose rápidamente pudo ver un zapato en el suelo, un zapato desamarrado y solo. Fijándose una vez más en Anchovy pudo ver una mirada de sorpresa en sus ojos, al parecer también había visto como alguien le había lanzado un zapato a Alfred.

Buscando por el asaltante, Alfred recorrió los pies de las personas que estaban en una distancia aceptable para hacer el lanzamiento, hasta que finalmente vio a alguien en un solo pie, pues no quería ensuciar su media.

Cuando subió su mirada para encarar a quien lo había atacado se encontró con la mirada de Ace; entonces vio como su impaciente compañero sacudía sus manos de arriba abajo. Las incomprensibles señas de Ace fueron traducidas por Sarek, quien movía sus manos de su cuello hasta su boca, diciéndole que hablara.

Tomando el zapato en sus manos y lanzándolo de regreso a su dueño, Alfred dio un respiro lentamente un par de veces antes de encarar a Anchovy de nuevo. Tomó el plato que ella tenía en su mano y cubrió las pastas frías que le había servido una vez más.

Alfred: La verdad no sabría decirte a que sabe la comida, porque me decidí a esperar para poder comer contigo; pero me tarde tanto en reunir el valor para hablarte que terminó enfriándose.

Una vez más sus ojos se cruzaron; ya la tristeza había desaparecido, remplazada por asombro y sorpresa; cuando fue claro para Alfred que Anchovy no iba a dar una respuesta se decidió a continuar.

Alfred: Anchovy, ¿quisieras compartir la comida conmigo?

Tras unos segundos, en los cuales Anchovy mantuvo su rostro con la misma expresión de asombro, respondió a Alfred.

Anchovy: Yo ya comí. Lo hice mientras cocinaba para el resto.

El recuerdo que volvió a Alfred fue claro como el agua del mar, hace unas semanas lo había llamado al frente del salón a responder una simple pregunta de matemáticas, _(a+b)2=_ ; Alfred nunca fue un maestro de la matemática, se las arreglaba porque dedica parte de su tiempo a estudiar, pero cuando escribió _a2+b2_ se dio cuenta que tal vez la clase de matemáticas no era el mejor lugar para planear maniobras para el Senshado. Ahora se sentía igual que aquella vez, como un idiota.

De repente tenía mucha sed, sin tan solo no se hubiera tomado todo su jugo. _"¿Qué tengo que hacer para conseguir un poco de jugo de uva para adultos?"_

Mientras que Alfred estaba perdido en el pasado, Anchovy pudo notar que algo no andaba bien con el muchacho, así que lo golpeo un par de veces en los cachetes para capturar su atención una vez más.

Anchovy: Pero compartiré el postre contigo, ¡así que tienes que alegrarte!

Cierto, llegando al final de la clase entregaron los exámenes sorpresa de la semana pasada, sacar la mejor nota del grupo en ese examen compensaba por un pequeño error en el tablero.

Antes de poder responder, el estómago de Alfred se hizo escuchar en la mesa que compartía con Anchovy; compartiendo una pequeña risa entre ambos Duce se puso en pie y comenzó a dirigirse a la cocina.

Anchovy: ¿Qué quieres tomar con las pastas?

Alfred: Cualquier cosa que me haga olvidar que están frías.

Anchovy: No te preocupes por ellas, siempre que preparo pastas con salsa de Anchoas hago de sobra. Es mi favorita después de todo.

Mientras la veía partir por su plato de comida, Alfred pudo notar algo peculiar. _"Sus caderas se balancean un poco más de lado a lado, ¿no?- ¡Detente, joder! No puedes andar por ahí mirándola…mucho…solo un poco no hace daño…Mmmmmmm…foto mental…y foto mental."_

Hizo falta el golpe de una tabla para cortar verduras para regresar a Alfred al mundo real, y una mirada que haría temblar a los demonios para mantenerlo ahí. Esa chica rubia parecía más amable la última vez que Alfred la vio; su nombre era Carpaccio, sí lograba recordarlo bien de las presentaciones antes del encuentro; gracias a esa chica el torneo de dardos entre Gogo y Drac se había vuelto muy interesante.

…

Anchovy: Obviamente te gustaron las pastas, ¿cierto? Porque si no lo hicieron jamás te perdonare.

Alfred pudo escuchar la voz de Anchovy, pero el significado de sus palabras se perdió en el sabor de la comida que le habían servido, _"¿Cómo algo puede ser tan delicioso? Necesito saber la receta de esto."_

Despejando su mente del sabor celestial de la comida, Alfred miró a Anchovy y le pregunto.

Alfred: ¿¡Cómo hacen estas pastas!? Están deliciosas.

Para sorpresa de Alfred, Anchovy se puso en pie y lo señalo con su fuete materializado de la nada.

Anchovy: ¡Ah! Es un secreto, la salsa es invención mía.

Alfred: ¿En serio? Que lastima, yo esperaba poder comer más de esto. Parece que será cosa de una vez.

Anchovy: N-no me molestaría visitar tu escuela y cocinar un poco para ti.

La respuesta de Duce atrapó los espaguetis en el cuello de Alfred, haciendo que se ahogara; agarrando el vaso de jugo que tenía cerca se bebió todo el líquido que había, otra vez.

Cuando recupero se aliento, se decidió responder a Anchovy, pero la voz de la chica, que se había puesto en pie y lo señalaba con fuete, lo cortó.

Anchovy: ¡Que tenga que ser yo quien te invite en una cita, debería darte pena! P-pero también deberías estar feliz. ¿Qué respondes?

Alfred: Por su-

Anchovy: ¡Es claramente un sí! ¡Porque tú no te atreverías a rechazarme! Porque si lo haces jamás te perdonaré, o mejor, gritaré.

Alfred: Anchovy- Dijo mientras se ponía en pie y la tomaba por los hombros- Haría lo que fuera por probar tu cocina, y haría más por compartir tiempo contigo.

Anchovy: ¿De veras?

Alfred: Si.

Anchovy: ¿De veras? ¿De veras?

Alfred: Sin duda alguna.

Ambos comandantes se miraron a los ojos, cada uno perdiéndose en el otro. Sus rostros acercándose lentamente y sus palpitaciones elevándose a los mismos niveles que tenían en un encuentro de Senshado.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos cuando sus labios estaban a meros centímetros.

En medio del ruido de la música, Alfred y Anchovy se convirtieron en el ojo de la tormenta, un lugar paz y calma rodeado por sensaciones demasiado efímeras y rápidas para entender; envueltos en el manto de la noche y el frio de sus cuerpos desapareció o simplemente perdieron toda capacidad de percibirlo.

Y así tan rápido como comenzó, llegó a su fin. Cuando ambos se separaron y abrieron sus ojos fueron recibidos por la sonrisa del otro, permanecieron así por lo que pudo ser una eternidad, mirándose a los ojos, perdidos en el otro.

Alfred: ¿Quisieras salir a bailar un rato?

Anchovy: No se bailar.

Alfred: Tampoco yo.

Alfred tomó a Anchovy de las manos para dirigirse a la pista de baile, pero frente a ellos encontraron un único problema, un muro de rostros y miradas que iban desde expresiones de sorpresa hasta sonrisas casi maniáticas.

Alfred: Demonios – Dijo entre dientes.

Bastardos, todos ellos. Alfred los conocía muy bien, sabía que cada miembro de su equipo era un bastardo sin gloria, la mayoría lo negaría excepto Looney y sus amigos, pero todos estaban siempre atentos para buscar algo por lo que molestar o burlarse de sus compañeros; y Alfred les había dado justo eso, en el momento que él estuviera solo con ellos no lo dejarían en paz. Al menos tenían la decencia de esperar, o tal vez solo querían tomarlo cuando estuviera desprevenido.

La peor parte de todo, al menos para Alfred, era el silencio; fuera de la música nadie había producido un sonido desde el beso que se dio con Anchovy.

Tras lograr recomponerse de la realización de que su pequeño momento había sido público, ambos comandantes intercambiaron miradas e hicieron lo que habían aprendido a hacer como comandantes. Poner cara de calma y serenidad a pesar de estar muriendo por dentro.

Alfred: ¿Qué tal si comemos el postre antes de bailar?

Anchovy: Traeré las dos porciones.

Alfred: Déjame te ayudo.

Y en un parpadeo ambos comandantes se retiraron de la vista de todos a la cocina improvisada que Anzio había instalado para la fiesta. A pesar de que los actores principales habían salido de escena, el público no volvió a la normalidad, los distintos grupos empezaron a susurrar acerca de todo lo que había ocurrido. Anko y Gesta cruzaron miradas, y cuando se dieron cuenta lo que habían hecho se giraron lo suficiente para darse la espalda; ambos rojos como tomates.

Toki se arrojó sobre Gesta abrazando su brazo.

Toki: ¿!Acaso no fue hermoso, Gesta!? El comandante y Anchovy se vieron tan lindos juntos.

Gesta tuvo que colocar toda su fuerza mental para no perder el conocimiento y tragarse el nudo que tenía en su garganta.

Gesta: Si, sí, sí. Lo fue. Fue hermoso.

Recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Gesta, Toki sonrió y dijo.

Toki: Me pregunto si habrá alguien para mi ahí afuera. Alguien que quiera salir conmigo a la playa para nadar, o que disfrute ver barcos militares en los museos.

Justo en ese momento Gesta perdió el control de su boca, las palabras estaban en su mente, pero se rehusaban a salir. La sensación era horrible para el estudiante de primer año, deseaba gritar todo lo que tenía retenido en su interior, cada palabra, cada sentimiento, cada idea que tenía para hacer feliz a Toki. Pero no tenía boca.

Toki: ¡Pero no hay razón para desanimarnos ahora! Debemos estar feliz por el comandante.

Toki se soltó de Gesta y estiro un poco.

Toki: Que bueno que mañana es fin de semana, no sé si podría ir a clase después de todo lo que paso hoy.

Gesta: Si.

Toki: Voy por una bebida, ¿quieres algo, Gesta?

Gesta: N-no, estoy bien.

La joven exploradora se retiró de la mesa y se dirigió al bar de bebidas, dejando a Gesta solo en la mesa que compartía con ella. Aunque su respiración era aún calma, sus puños se hallaban cerrados bajo la mesa, _"Fui capaz de bailar con ella, pero no soy capaz de dar el último paso, ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?"_

En el momento que sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse, Gesta, recupero su compostura; se limpió los ojos y tomo aire varias veces. Para cuando Toki volvió a la mesa, Gesta estaba igual que la última vez que lo vio, la chica solo sonrió y se sentó a su lado una vez más, Gesta devolvió la sonrisa, pero sus puños seguían cerrados.

Mientras que Toki y Gesta compartían su mesa en silencio, la tripulación del Cruiser debatía la materia del beso de Alfred a su manera.

Looney: Diablo, yo sé que la profesora nos dijo que nos lleváramos bien con las demás escuelas y eso, pero el Alfred se lo tomó muy en serio.

Mono: A penas y se conocieron esta mañana y ya están juntos.

Torres: Eso es amor.

Looney: Sea lo que sea, ya lo perdimos, ¿quién será el siguiente Anko, Gesta?

Danilo: A esos ya los perdimos. Es más, ya los habíamos perdido desde el primer día.

Looney: Cierto, si te descuidas te hacen el despiste y te engatusan. Te dejan, así como a Torres.

Torres: Por favor, yo las engatuso a ellas.

Looney: Muy cierto, incluso Danilo te ha seguido al lado oscuro; sigan el ejemplo del Mono, él sí sabe como es el negocio.

Danilo: ¿¡Y yo qué he hecho!?

Looney: Tu sabes muy bien lo que has hecho.

Danilo: No, no lo sé, dime.

Looney: Irrelevante. Lo importante es que perdimos al comandante, debemos asegurarnos de retomar el control del club antes de que Alfred este sumido por completo a Anchovy. Y una vez tengamos el control de club ¡Declararemos Exterminatus sobre Eli!

Sus amigos solo pudieron reírse ante el enérgico discurso de su amigo.

Torres: Eso es que quieres con ella.

Looney: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Mono: Yo también lo creo, eso es amor.

Danilo: Ciertamente.

Looney: ¿¡Quién en su sano juicio le vendería el alma al diablo!? Yo no sé ustedes, pero solo Anko puede sobrevivir con esa mujer, la sola imagen de despertar en la misma cama que ella me da escalofríos. El único afortunado aquí es Gesta, la chica que él quiere es más suave, más tranquila, más divertida y no te asesinará mientras duermes.

Mono: Eso es cierto, ella es algo inestable.

Torres: Eso no es el verdadero problema, el problema son sus capacidades sobrehumanas, ella no es un ser humano normal, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Danilo: Al menos es Anko el que anda con ella, no nosotros. La verdad es que temó por él.

?: Anko no corre ningún peligro, deberían temer más por ustedes.

Looney: ¿Por nosotros? Si sobrevivimos al enfrentamiento de hoy sobr…- Looney guardó silencio al ver los rostros de sus compañeros, ellos le dijeron todo sin una sola palabra- ¡Demonios! Bien jugado, Eli. Bien jugado.

Para sorpresa de los cuatro muchachos, Eli se había acercado a ello sin que se percatarán y la sombra que se cernía sobre la mitad superior de su rostro no lograba ocultar la intención asesina de su mirada.

Eli: Ahora que lo recuerdo, nunca tuvimos esa conversación acerca de su pequeño juego en el enfrentamiento.

Tras escuchar esto, los cuatro tanquistas miraron al cielo juntos. Las estrellas cubrían el cielo, brillando casi tanto como la luna que iluminaba la noche. Si fueran pintores seguramente hubieran querido retratar la belleza de la vida reflejada en esa visión.

Looney: Muchachos, ahora somos libres; así que recuerden, desafiantes hasta el final.

Los cuatro asintieron una última vez antes de mirar a Eli, ella por su parte colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Looney y la otra en el de Danilo, luego pronunció unas palabras más.

Eli: Muy bien, Looney, cuéntame un poco acerca de ese " _Exter -_ Eli apretó su agarré sobre los hombros de Looney y Danilo, tal y como un cocodrilo al atrapar con su mandíbula a una gacela descuidada- _minatus"._

Definitivamente la noche parecía más bella – " _¿Por qué no fui pintor?_ "- los cuatro se dijeron a sí mismos.


	16. O Cesar, o nada

Capítulo 16 Cruzando el Rubicón- Parte 3- Aut Caesar, aut nihil ("O Cesar, o nada")

Alfred: No podemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo, tenemos que volver.

Anchovy: Lo sé, lo sé. Pero déjame tomar algo antes de salir.

Alfred: Es la tercera vez que dices eso.

Anchovy: …

Alfred: Sírveme otro vaso a mí también, por favor.

Anchovy: Con gusto.

La pareja había perdido paso del tiempo desde que huyeron de la fiesta a refugiarse de las miradas en la cocina, y la situación no parecía mejorar. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer volver, y la cocina no era tan incómoda para pasar el resto de la noche.

La botella de jugo se acabó con los dos ultimo vasos, y la verdad ninguno de los dos tenía intención de quedarse más tiempo.

Anchovy: ¡Ya no más, Alfred! ¡Es hora de salir y enfrentar a los demás!

Alfred: ¡Muy bien! Pero si vamos a hacerlo vamos a hacerlo bien.

Anchovy: ¿A qué te uhaaa…

Alfred cogió la mano de Anchovy y se dispuso para salir al mundo una vez más, Anchovy no tardó en cogerle el paso, y tras un par de pasos ambos caminaban uno al lado del otro con sus manos agarradas.

Saliendo de la cocina y girando en la esquina que los llevaba a la fiesta, caminaron con seguridad y confianza hacía su objetivo. Solo para detenerse ante lo que los recibió la volver a la fiesta.

Varias mesas estaba patas arriba, desperdigadas por el lugar, y una gran parte de los invitados estaban acobardados en la zona de juegos. Pero a pesar de todo, ningún vaso o plato estaba roto, es más, estaban todos apilados cuidadosamente en el piso alrededor de las mesas; como si alguien los hubiera puesto ahí para evitar que fueran destruidos.

Mientras que Anchovy contemplaba el panorama no puedo evitar preguntar.

Anchovy: ¿Qué paso aquí?

Alfred: Eli.

Anchovy: ¿Qué?

A pesar de que la pregunta dejo su boca con un tono de voz normal, Alfred pareció ignorarla. Anchovy estaba a punto de repetir su pregunta, pero se detuvo al ver los mismo que Alfred. Cuerpos.

Cuatro de ellos para ser más específico, y los cuatro parecían de estudiantes de San Francisco. Pero la más imponente era la figura que estaba en pie en medio de los cuatro, cuyos puños dejaban escapar humo y sus ojos brillaban con un rojo infernal.

Anchovy: ¿¡Qué demo-

Alfred detuvo el grito de Anchovy al colocar su mano en la boca de la chica, pero fue demasiado tarde, la figura infernal los notó, y en menos de un segundo se colocó frente a ambos.

Eli: Perdón por el desastre, Anchovy. Pero tenía que atar unos cuantos cabos.

Alfred: ¿Por qué, Eli? ¿Por qué tenías que hacer esto aquí? No pudis-

Alfred fue despegado del suelo por un golpe al mentón y aterrizo varios metros más lejos de lo que era posible elevarse con un golpe.

Eli: Espero que puedas perdonarme. Y no te preocupes por el desastre, me aseguraré que esté limpio antes de que te des cuenta.

Anchovy: S-si seguro, estas perdonada- Recuperando su compostura y actitud como la Duce de Anzio, Anchovy se enderezo y encaró a Eli- ¡Pero asegúrate que todo quede limpio, ¿muy bien?!

Eli: Muy bien.

Tras responder, Eli sonrió inocentemente y se retiró hacía donde estaba el resto de los invitados. Anchovy, y todos los presentes que estaban conscientes, siguieron a la chica de San Francisco con su mirada y como se encontró Anko. Al final ambos se abrazaron y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas, aunque el chico parecía estar rojo de pies a cabeza. Anchovy decidió ignorar toda la situación y se dirigió hacía Alfred, quien aún estaba en el piso.

Anchovy: ¿Estas bien?

Alfred: He estado peor.

Anchovy: ¿Qué le pasa a esa chica?

Alfred: No lo sé, y no quiero saberlo.

Poniéndose de nuevo en pie, Alfred marchó cojeando en dirección a la tripulación del Cruiser, que aún yacía en el piso.

Alfred: Ustedes, digan algo. Pero solo los vivos.

La respuesta a su pregunta vino en forma de agonizantes gemidos de dolor, que los cuatro muchachos hicieron mientras trataban de ponerse en pie. Con ayuda de Alfred y unos cuantos de más estudiantes de SF, Looney, Danilo, Torres y el Mono, lograron ponerse en pie y sentarse en una mesa, que estaba al lado de la mesa que Eli y Anko había tomado; aunque tal acto no fue una coincidencia, ya que Alfred pido que se sentarán ahí. Los demás invitados se acercaron a los dos grupos y se colocaron alrededor.

Alfred: ¿Están bien?

Looney: Define bien.

Danilo: Podría estar peor.

Mono: Alfred, estamos vivos.

Torres: Hay salud… más o menos.

Alfred: ¿Qué hay de ti, Eli?

Eli: Estoy bien, gracias.

Dando un gran suspiro, Alfred tomó asiento en la mesa que compartían los cuatro muchachos, mientras pensaba que decir frente a todo esto, Looney comenzó a hablar.

Looney: Estuvimos cerca, casi la vencemos.

Danilo: ¿Qué pelea estabas viendo? Eso fue una masacre.

Torres: Mira al Mono, no puede abrir su ojo derecho.

Mono: No se preocupen, mañana estará bien.

Para la sorpresa de todos, Anko se unió a su conversación.

Anko: Ustedes nunca tuvieron oportunidad, no con la forma en que luchan.

Looney: Pero, ¿qué quieres que hagamos? ¡El único aquí que sabe boxear es Alfred y es porque Eli le enseñó!

Alfred: Chicos.

Torres: ¡Y ni así pudo esquivar su golpe!

Mono: Tengan en cuenta que Alfred no ha practicado nada más desde que se peleó con Wetzel.

Anchovy: ¿Pelear con quién?

Danilo: Con Wetzel. El presidente del consejo estudiantil.

Anchovy: ¿¡Qué!?

Mirando a Alfred rápidamente, Anchovy pudo ver como el muchacho asentía y levantaba sus hombros.

Anchovy: ¿Por qué alguien pelearía con el presidente del consejo estudiantil?

Looney: Es curioso que preguntes, lo hicieron como una presentación para el festival cultural.

Esa respuesta generó más preguntas a la gente reunida alrededor del grupo, a o que las estudiantes de Anzio, Oarai, Saunders y miraron a los estudiantes de SF, y todos asintieron.

Karl: De hecho, Gogo, Drac, y yo nos unimos al club tras ver el enfrentamiento.

Max: También Ritsu, Tsumugi y Yui. Aunque ellas originalmente eran miembros del club de música moderna.

Saori: Pero, ¿por qué se unieron al club de Senshado?

Ritsu: Porque nuestro club fue cerrado por el presidente del consejo estudiantil.

Dan: También el club de arquería. Lo cierto es que, muchos clubs de nuestra escuela han sido cerrados por el consejo estudiantil, si no logran ganar torneos o mantenerse con renombre son clausurados.

Miho: Pero, ¿cómo es que su club sigue en pie? - Cuando Miho dejó escapar esa pregunta de sus labios se ganó la atención de todos los estudiantes de SF, y alguno de ellos n mostraban miradas muy amigables- N-no me malinterpreten. Lo que q-quiero decir es que, por lo que hemos escuchado su club ya tiene un año, pero ayer fue su primer enfrentamiento oficial.

Alfred: Esta bien, te entendemos. La verdad es que, el consejo no podía cerrarnos sin siquiera probarnos.

Looney: ¡No seas tan modesto, Alfred! La verdadera razón por la que seguimos en pie es por la pelea de boxeo. Porque déjeme decirles una cosa, el trasero de nuestro club estaba en juego ese día.

Kay: ¡Esa es una historia que me gustaría oír!

Looney: ¡Ya rugiste! Toma asiento.

Todas las personas reunidas alrededor comenzaron a tomar asiento con intención de escuchar la historia, incluso Alfred se había puesto cómodo, después de todo, ya todo se había escapado de sus manos.

Looney: Ahí estaba yo-

Anchovy: ¿Qué acaso la historia no era acerca de Alfred?

Looney: Preguntas al final, por favor. Entonces, ahí estaba yo-

Kay: ¿Tú también peleaste?

Looney: No, yo no peleé. Pero lo-

Kay: Entonces cuenta la pelea.

Looney: ¡No puedo darles el texto sin el contexto!

Tras subir su tono de voz, Looney consiguió la atención de su público, y se dispuso a contar la historia del festival cultural.

Looney: Entonces, ahí estaba yo…

…

Un par de días había pasado desde el encuentro en Pravda, el club de Senshado se dispuso a prepararse para el festival cultural, su objetivo era claro, hacerse conocer y reclutar más miembros. Aunque decir que el club entero cooperaba sería decir demasiado. La bodega de tanques se hallaba sola, excepto por un alma. Looney, el comandante del Cruiser Mk2, se encontraba, contra su voluntad, limpiando todo el lugar.

Looney: ¡Maldita seas, Eli! ¡Maldito sea este basurero! Comparto este lugar con un montón de cerdos. ¿Quién demonios deja un paquete de papitas en el piso? Un día me vengaré de todos, ya verán, ya verán. Y un día, un día tendré la cabeza de Eli sobre mi chimenea. Si, si, ¡SI! ¡Veré como Anko llora frente a una tumba vacía!

Como castigo por "irrespetar el rango dentro del club", Eli forzó a Looney a limpiar toda la bodega. El chico llevaba una noche entera sin dormir haciendo el trabajo. Pero al fin parecía estar llegando a su fin.

Looney: Y… Listo. Que no pidan más, porque no hay más- Tomando asiento en una silla de plástico cercana, Looney se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

La razón por la que los demás miembros del club estaban fuera era bastante especial, la llegada de la instructora de Senshado asignada a su club había sido planeada para ese día, pero no recibieron el mensaje del consejo estudiantil hasta un día antes, debido a esto, los demás miembros se reunieron a preparar una bienvenida.

La soledad y silencio de la bodega hicieron del lugar perfecto para dormir, y Looney no tardó en cerrar sus ojos. Pero su sueño no tardó mucho en ser interrumpido por tres voces provenientes de la entrada; aun así, Looney, hizo lo que considero correcto, fingió ignorancia y trato de recuperar su descanso.

Wetzel: Al parecer no hay nadie.

Lisay: Que extraño, recuerdo que ayer les dije que pasaríamos por aquí con una información muy importante.

Yejide: Que lastima, supongo que no podremos darles la noticia de que si no entregan la papelería para el festival cultural tendremos que cerrar su club.

Wetzel: Deja la nota en algún lugar, donde sea, como decirlo, fácil de ver.

Lisay: Si, señor.

A pesar de haber escuchado la conversación entera, Looney, no se movió un centímetro de su silla, después de todo su cerebro estaba cansado y diferenciar la realidad de sus sueños era algo que tomaba tiempo.

Looney: Ja, cerrar el club, no tienes porque hacer eso pequeño poni… Un momento… ¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!?

El estruendoso grito que fue seguido por los sonidos de varias cosas cayéndose atrajo la atención del consejo estudiantil, que ya se disponían a partir. Observando la dirección de los ruidos, el consejo vio como una persona, más o menos de su edad, salía de una oscura esquina de la bodega.

Lisay: ¡Ahhhhhhh!

Lisay soltó su máscara de frialdad junto con un grito y se lanzó sobre Yejide, él cual la atrapo en sus brazos mientras que el mismo también temblaba. Wetzel, por su parte, se mantuvo en control, su expresión facial apenas cambiando de seriedad egocéntrica a seriedad orgullosa.

Looney: ¿¡Qué fue lo que dijeron!?

Wetzel: Oh, así que eras tú…

Looney: Llámame Looney.

Wetzel: Muy bien. Looney, pensábamos que este lugar estaba solo, no se supone que estaban recibiendo a su instructora.

Looney: Alguien tiene que hacer la limpieza, no quisiéramos dar una mala impresión a nuestra profesora.

Wetzel: Muy cierto, bueno, nosotros ya nos íbamos, si nos disculpas.

Looney: Esperen, esperen. ¿Qué era lo que decían acerca de cerrar el club?

Esa pregunta fue suficiente para dar a Wetzel un rostro de molestia, al menos por unos segundos, girándose hacía el tanquista le respondió.

Wetzel: El festival cultural está cerca, como lo establecen las reglas, todo club debe realizar una actividad en las festividades. Ya la mayoría de los clubes han entregado sus planeaciones, solo el club de Senshado se haya retrasado; tal irresponsabilidad es algo que no podemos tolerar.

Looney: Oh, ya veo. No se preocupe, ya tenemos algo listo.

Wetzel: ¿En serio? Quisiera verlo.

Atrapado en su mentira, Looney observó el cuarto con rapidez mientras repetía lo que dijo Wetzel con intención de ganar tiempo para pensar.

Looney: Querer verlo- Entonces sus ojos cayeron sobre los tanques y la historia que los había llevado a fundar el club- ¡Vamos a hacer una recreación de la persecución que tuvimos en los tanques, y luego haremos una pelea de boxeo sobre un ring modelado en forma de tanque para representar la pelea que Alfred y yo tuvimos!

Gritando la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente, Looney, rezó porque se lo creyeran.

Lisay: Te lo acabas de inventar, ¿cierto?

Yejide: No tienen nada.

Looney: ¡¿Cómo pueden decir algo así, de verdad creen que sería capaz de inventarme algo así de la nada!? Esa persecución salió en las noticias del portaviones, mucha gente querrá ver algo similar. La presentación aumentará la popularidad del club, nos ganará más miembros y nos hará ver geniales.

Lisay: Si lo pones así….

Wetzel: Interesante propuesta tienen ustedes. Pero más importante aún, no sabía que este club tenía mentirosos.

Wetzel se acercó a Looney y lo miro a los ojos.

Wetzel: ¿Qué tienen en realidad? Si es que tienen algo.

Looney: Lo que le dije señor presidente, es más, me gustaría invitarlo, inclusive, porque no participa, un evento de tal categoría y con su presencia, seguramente ayudaría a que todos lo vieran brillar como el gran líder que es, imagínese esto: usted alzándose victorioso, los gritos de júbilo y alabanza de todo el mundo, los aplausos, ¡la gloria!

La idea de ser visto por todos y alabado como vencedor tocó una tecla muy especial en Wetzel, pero eso no bastó para convencerlo, por lo que se dispuso a responder, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Looney, se acercó a los oídos del presidente y susurro una última cosa- " _Además, ya le mencioné que Alfred va a participar como luchador, y yo sé que usted ha deseado cobrárselas con él por tanto tiempo que lo ha hecho perder con esté club"_.

Esa última línea era demasiado dulce para el presidente, el club de Senshado no debería de existir en primer lugar, y ya suficientes problemas habían causado, principalmente robando tiempo y recursos de la escuela y del consejo estudiantil; pero vencer a su comandante en un enfrentamiento sería suficiente para destruir la reputación del club por completo frente al cuerpo estudiantil. Tras eso, cerrarlo sería pan comido.

Wetzel: Muy bien, entonces. Aun así, necesitan de la papelería necesaria para esta idea. Esperaré ansioso por la oportunidad de enfrentarme a su líder.

Looney: Igual nosotros, señor Presidente. Igual nosotros.

Wetzel: Lisay, entrégales la información referente a la papelería y los tiempos límite.

Lisay: Pero, Wetzel-

Wetzel: No me hagas repetirme, Lisay.

Lisay: S-sí, señor.

Tras entregar el documento con la información correspondiente, Lisay, se retiró tras sus compañeros del consejo. Looney, por su parte, los vio partir antes de revisar la hoja que tenía en sus manos.

Una vez absorbió la información, se sentó en el suelo y dio un gran suspiro.

Looney: Esquivando balas…. Pero aún tengo que decirles a todos acerco de esto…Alfred me va a matar, o Eli…Bueno, ya que, un último sueño antes de la hora final.

Tras todo lo que había ocurrido, Looney se puso en pie y regreso a la silla que había utilizado para dormir antes de la llegada del consejo estudiantil, y una vez más, se decidió un descansar un poco, pero no sin antes dejar el documento con la información correspondiente en una mesa donde fuera visible.

…

La llegada de la instructora del club había sido un fracaso, no porque no tuvieran nada listo, o por haber causado una mala impresión. La razón por la que fracaso es porque la profesora jamás apareció.

Su tanque, un M10 Abrahams, fue dejado por un avión de carga, pero nadie salió del vehículo, de hecho, el tanque permaneció estático cuando toco tierra. Algunos miembros del club se quedaron con su mirada al cielo esperando ver a su nueva maestra descender en paracaídas, pero tal no fue el caso. Tras esperar una hora, el club decidió volver a la bodega con ilusión de pasar el rato, al fin y al cabo, si no tenían alguien que los entrenará, no tenía mucho que hacer.

Ace: ¡Madrugamos para nada! ¡Seguramente el consejo estudiantil nos mintió y hoy solo dejaban su tanque!

Sarek: Lo bueno de todo es que, al menos sabemos que habrá una maestra para nuestro club, inevitablemente. Eso significa que el comité de Senshado nos está teniendo en cuenta.

Torres: Si, pero no la instructora. ¿Por qué demonios enviar el tanque, pero no lo más importante?

Alfred: Por ahora volvamos al club y enviemos una carta al comité de Senshado preguntándoles.

El equipo continuo su camino en dirección a la bodega, pero, para su sorpresa se encontraron con el consejo estudiantil en el camino, ante la inesperada visión, Anko se puso a cubierto tras Eli, tratando de evitar contacto visual con su primo Yejide. Ambos grupos se detuvieron al estar unos frente a otro.

Wetzel: Buenos días, ¿no debería estar la nueva instructora con ustedes?

Alfred: Al parecer solo dejaron su tanque, pero no a ella. ¿Estás seguro que su llegada era hoy?

Wetzel: Según la información que recibimos, sí. Aunque siempre son libres de revisar ustedes mismos la carta, ya debe haber llegado a sus correos.

Alfred: Gracias, Wetzel, la miraremos.

Wetzel: Muy bien. En otro asunto, el festival cultural se acerca y según lo que escuchamos de su compañero…- Wetzel se detuvó en su oración y dirigió una mirada a Lisay, quien respondió rápidamente.

Lisay: Looney.

Wetzel: …Looney, ya tienen planeada una representación. Me atrevo a decir que captó mi atención, en especial la parte final. Estaré esperando ansioso por ello. Y recuerden, si su trabajo no está en los niveles de excelencia establecidos nos veremos forzados a cerrar su club por no seguir los lineamientos escolares de calidad y responsabilidad.

Las palabras del presidente llenaron de incertidumbre a los miembros del club de Senshado, ellos no tenían nada planeado para el festival cultural y hacer una representación no era algo que la mayoría de ellos tenía intención de hacer. Ahora, ninguno iba a decir una palabra frente a eso y mostrar que no tenían nada.

Alfred: Espero que nuestro trabajo sea de su agrado, pero, ¿nos gustaría saber cuáles son los niveles de excelencia que necesitamos?

Yejide: Eso es algo que el consejo estudiantil decidirá en próximos días.

Wetzel: Pero no se asusten, seremos justo, después de todo, es nuestro trabajo propiciar el potencial de nuestros compañeros y motivarlos a crecer.

Dan: ¡Eso son mentiras! Cerraron el club de arquería justo- Poniendo una de sus manos sobre la boca de Dan, Max detuvo el desahogó del artillero en entrenamiento.

Max: Shhhhhhhh.

Wetzel: El club de arquería fue cerrado por falta de miembros e incapacidad de explotar las habilidades de sus miembros de maneras acordes al reglamento escolar.

Dan: ¡Pura- Esta vez tuvo que ser la mano de Eli la que hiciera el trabajo, casi tirándole los dientes a Dan en el proceso.

Wetzel: Con eso aclarado nos retiramos, la información de la papelería necesaria se la dejamos a su compañero. Espero grandes cosas de ustedes, club de Senshado.

Tras la amarga despedida, ambos grupos siguieron sus respectivos caminos, pero el club de Senshado no se libró de la espina clavada en ellos por Alfred.

Dan: ¿¡Por qué demonios no me dejan hablar!? Alguien tiene que decirles la verdad.

Max: Crees que ellos no lo saben ya, es obvio que se dedican a cerrar clubes porque les place. Tal vez tengan sus razones, pero eso no quita lo injustificado de sus acciones.

Eli: Todo lo que ellos quieren es una razón para cerrarnos, cualquier cosa que puedan hacer. Acusarlos de mentirosos e injustos puede ser suficiente para ellos.

Dan: Pero, alguien tiene que detenerlos. Solo causan miedo en la escuela, por ellos es que tan pocos clubes se forman.

Alfred: Esa no es nuestra guerra. Nuestro trabajo es mantener nuestro club, y esperar que los demás pueden hacerlo también; no hay más que podamos hacer.

Dan: ¿Eso mismo nos vas a decir cuando estemos en un enfrentamiento real, Alfred? Cada quien por su cuenta, ¿no? Comandante.

?: El único aquí con una actitud así eres tú, niño.

Dan se detuvo frente al desafío, pero lo que lo sorprendió más de todo fue la voz femenina, muy diferente de aquella de Eli, más tranquila y lenta, pero con un fuerte tono de autoridad. Pero él no fue el único sorprendido por la interrupción, todos dirigieron sus miradas en dirección hacia la voz.

Frente a los ojos de todo el grupo se hallaba una alta y delgada figura que se alzaba por encima de ellos, su pelo increíblemente largo llegando casi hasta su cintura, además de cubrir la mitad de su cara por completo. Esta mujer, si la voz y la forma de su cuerpo daban las pistas suficientes, llevaba puesto una gabardina militar que cubría su cuerpo entero, deteniéndose solo en sus tobillos, dejando ver sus botas claramente del ejercito de Japón. La bella prenda se hallaba decorada con varias condecoraciones y medallas. La mujer caminó lentamente hacía Dan, luego se agacho un poco para estar al mismo nivel.

?: Si tienes un deseo de venganza contra alguien, que nunca este por delante de tu equipo y lo que deban hacer para llegar a la victoria. Un error de ese tipo es algo que no pienso permitir, no en mi club de Senshado.

Dan: ¿Tu…club…de…

?: Ciertamente, niños. Mi nombre es Yumiko Atsuko y desde este día en adelante seré su instructora de Senshado.

La revelación dejó boqui abiertos a todos los presentes, si lo que esta mujer decía era cierto, entonces su club estaba oficialmente completo, ya podía participar de enfrentamientos, ya eran practicantes de Senshado reales. Nada de Tankathlon ilegal, con la autorización de Yumiko podrían entrar en los torneos oficiales.

Los presentes miembros del club de Senshado no se movieron por varios segundos, aun procesando la información que habían recibido. Aunque el estupor estaba con ellos todavía, Eli fue la primera en romper el silencio.

Eli: ¡Genial! Por fin estamos listos, tal vez hemos perdido algo de tiempo, pero si entrenamos lo suficiente podremos estar listos para el torneo nacional de Senshado.

Yumiko: No lo creo. Ustedes no se inscribirán en un torneo hasta que yo los considere listos. Teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de ustedes son hombres con poca o ninguna experiencia en el Senshado, ese será un camino muy largo.

Max: De hecho, yo tengo experiencia, así que creo que podemos entrar a un torneo y salir bien parados. A todo esto, mi nombre es-

Yumiko: Se quien eres, niño. Max Galinsky, heredero del estilo Galinsky. Pero déjame decirte una cosa, tú tendrás experiencia, pero tus compañeros no, además de que, todos aquí carecen de la práctica suficiente para coordinarse como equipo. ¿Acaso piensas hacer tu todo el trabajo?, ¿crees que es posible cargar a todo un equipo?

Max: Bueno, un poco, sí.

Yumiko: Recuerda que tú también eres mortal, existen límites a lo que puedes o no hacer, y cargar un equipo entero por ti mismo está fuera de ellos. El Senshado es un deporte de equipo, el solo hecho de manejar un tanque efectivamente requiere a más de una persona. Aleja tus ojos de ti por un rato y mira a quienes te rodean. La colaboración de todos y cada uno de ustedes los llevará a la victoria, no solamente tú, Max Galinsky. Cualquier experiencia que creas tener será en Tankathlon, pero del Senshado oficial no sabes nada. ¿He sido clara?

Max: S-sí.

Yumiko: Muy bien. Haremos lo que más podamos de este día, muéstrenme sus tanques, por favor.

Alfred: Con gusto, profesora. Síganos por aquí.

Tras su, peculiar, presentación, Yumiko, siguió a los estudiantes de Senshado en dirección al lugar donde ubicaron su club. Pero el viaje no fue en silencio, preguntas fueron y vinieron, todas con el objetivo de conocer a la profesora y la forma en los entrenaría; aun así, una pregunta captó la atención de todos por igual.

Sarek: Profesora Yumilo, ¿usted dónde se hallaba cuando dejaron el tanque? Porque no la vimos descender de él.

Yumiko: Estaba en mi tanque, solo me quede dormida en el viaje.

Ace: ¡¿No sintió el aterrizaje?!

Yumiko: Soy una persona de sueño pesado, por ello prefiero levantarme temprano y hacer lo que más se pueda antes de que se ponga el sol.

Anko: ¿Qué tan temprano es temprano?

Yumiko: Aproximadamente cuatro de la mañana, y el día termina a las seis cuando el sol toca el horizonte.

Eli: Y el resto de la tarde para repasar el entrenamiento, ¿no?

Yumiko: Cuando digo que termina el día, es porque termina el día.

Danilo: Pero eso serían diez horas de sueño.

Yumiko: Lo necesario, pero no se sorprendan si duermo un poco más en el trascurso del día. Por eso mismo les repito, haremos lo que se pueda y más, todo en el menor tiempo posible.

La mayoría de los miembros del equipo no sabían como tomar eso, una jornada constante seguro los ayudaría a hacerse fuertes rápido, pero que se puede esperar realmente cuando tu profesora duerme diez horas al día. Solo el tiempo podría responder algo así.

El resto del camino progreso sin mayores sorpresas, aunque Eli no paraba de preguntar acerca del entrenamiento, al mismo tiempo que proponía sus propias ideas, cosa que no molestaba a Yumiko para nada; gracias a esto, Eli, fue nombrada asistente para las practicas.

…

La llegada al almacén fue seguida por un tour de los tanques y las instalaciones del lugar, aunque el lugar pudo haber quedado mejor, el trabajo de Looney fue lo suficientemente bueno para no dar una mala impresión; si no se tiene en cuenta la excesiva cantidad de polvo que había bajo los tanques.

Cuando el tour termino, y despertaron a Looney tirándolo de la silla, el grupo se reunió frente a la maestra por tripulación. Era claro que el club era aún pequeño y que necesitarían más gente para que funcionara, pero al menos la instructora no los abandono al acabar de ver todo lo que había.

Yumiko: Sera difícil, pero podemos hacerlo. Pero solo si logran aumentar los miembros del club y conseguir más tanques. Confió en que ya tiene planes para eso.

Alfred: Bueno, el tío de Max puede vendernos tanques baratos, aunque siempre requerirán muchas reparaciones. En lo que respecta a la gente, tenemos planeado usar el festival cultural para atraer nuevos miembros.

Yumiko: Ya veo, ¿qué tiene planeado hacer exactamente?

Alfred: Pues…-Alfred se percató que su equipo no tenía nada, así que recurrió a la última noticia que había oído de eso- Vamos a hacer una representación de como se fundó el club, es una historia bastante interesante.

Yumiko levantó una ceja frente a lo que Alfred había dicho, pero no dijo nada más referente al tema.

Yumiko: Eso será todo por hoy, yo me retirare a organizar mi cuarto aquí y los dejaré a ustedes para que planeen su presentación. Mañana empezaremos practicas a las cinco de la mañana e iremos hasta medio día.

Una vez dio su noticia, Yumiko, se retiró del lugar, dejando al club para que lidiaran con su plan de reclutamiento.

Looney: ¿No es cinco de la mañana un poco extremo?

Eli: Es la hora establecida, y espero que cada uno de ustedes este aquí diez minutos antes.

Alfred: Dejando eso de lado, ¿qué vamos a hacer para el festival?

Max: Ya Wetzel espera una representación, igual la profesora. Deberíamos hacer eso, ¿no?

Ante la mención de la presentación y Wetzel, Looney, sintió su respiración detenerse, con agilidad digna de un gato, tomó una caja de cartón cercana, se la puso encima y se decidió a abandonar el lugar sin ser detectado; o ese era su plan, pero la pregunta que tanto temía llegó a él antes de que pudiera escapar-

Alfred: Bueno, hagamos eso. Looney, ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste a Wetzel exactamente que íbamos a hacer?

Con su plan de escape hundido antes de siquiera empezar, Looney recurrió al plan b, hablar como si supiera de lo que hablaba y esperar lo mejor.

Looney: Lo que oyeron, una representación de la historia de como se fundó el club y una pelea de boxeo al final para recordad la pelea épica que tuvimos tu y yo en el tanque; agregaremos realismo creando un ring que parezca un tanque.

La expresión de sus compañeros era cercana a una ira cansada, la sola propuesta de la representación ya sonaba a un gran esfuerzo, pero además de eso tener que hacer un ring con forma de tanque.

Looney: La cereza sobre el pastel es que, Wetzel se enfrentará a Alfred en la pelea de boxeo, así que esa parte no va a ser actuada.

Alfred: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Looney: ¡Eso fue lo que le dije a Wetzel! ¡Solo así pudo convencerlo de que teníamos algo!

Alfred: ¡Me metiste en una pelea de boxeo con el presidente del consejo por una mentira!

Looney: ¡¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?! ¡No teníamos nada planeado y llegaron aquí haciendo preguntas y amenazas con cerrar el club! ¡Era eso o nada!

Alfred: ¡Pero…pero…aghh!

Looney: Piénsalo así, ganes o pierdas, solo tienes que dar una gran pelea. La fama que obtendremos por ser el club que se enfrentó al consejo estudiantil no dará muchos nuevos reclutas.

Dan: ¡Oye, si! Ya es hora de que alguien le dé una paliza a Wetzel.

Alfred: ¿Cómo pueden decir algo así? Si le gano jamás nos los quitaremos de encima, y si pierdo lo usarán como arma para terminar de sacarnos, un club que procura la violencia o algo así dirán.

Max: No sé, Alfred. Esta idea puede estar fuera de sí, pero puede funcionar. Nos dará publicidad y usaremos una de las cosas que los estudiantes de esta escuela más odian.

Looney: Exacto, seremos como héroes. Es más, Eli puede entrenarte, que te enseñe como hace sus golpes y cosas.

Torres: ¡Ja! Ya con eso tenemos la victoria asegurada.

Danilo: Mejor aún, que te enseñe a esquivar sus golpes, si logras hacer algo así, nadie podrá tocarte.

Alfred: ¿De verdad esperan que hagamos esto?

Looney: No es una cuestión de esperar, ya estamos muy metidos en esto, Wetzel lo espera, la instructora lo espera, tenemos que hacerlo.

Dando un gran suspiro, Alfred, miró a Eli.

Alfred: ¿Qué dices, sub-comandante?

Eli: No creas que seré suave contigo solo porque es entrenamiento.

Con una risa cansada, Alfred, asintió. El resto de la tarde, el club de Senshado se dedicó a planear el guion y los diseños del ring, tendrían dos semanas para hacer un milagro; preparar una obra de teatro y un escenario-ring con forma de tanque, además de los entrenamientos con Yumiko.

Sarek: Sabes una cosa, Ace.

Ace: ¿Qué?

Sarek: Afortunadamente ya terminaron las semanas de exámenes, y no tenemos que ir a más clases de refuerzo.

Ace: Aleluya.

A las afueras de la bodega, una figura se hallaba recostada contra la pared del lugar. Poniéndose en posición para caminar se alejó de forma tambaleante y dando grandes bostezos.

Yumiko: Vaya equipo tenemos aquí. Seguramente lograrán mantenerme despierta.

…

El sol aún no salía del horizonte y gran parte del portaviones aún estaba a oscuras, pero eso no logró detener al club de Senshado de presentarse a tiempo, aunque eso no significaba que algunos de ellos no estuvieran luchando por mantenerse en pie. Entre esos pocos estaba Ace, quien tras el solo acto de quedarse quieto se durmió de pie.

Sus amigos, Alfred y Sarek, estaban de pie junto a él, ambos con sus manos en los bolsillos tratando de evitar el frío mañanero, Sarek había llegado hasta el punto de cubrir la mitad de su cara con su bufanda.

Alfred: ¿Quién lo va a despertar?

Sarek: Yo lo desperté a última vez en clase matemáticas, ahora te toca a ti.

Alfred: Yo lo desperté en clase de química, y eso fue después de matemáticas.

Sarek: El frío te enfrió el cerebro, porque eso fue la semana pasada.

Alfred: Sabes que, hagámoslo justo. Un cara-sello.

Sarek: Muy bien, pido cara.

Alfred: Oigan, ¿alguno tiene una-

Eli decidió poner fin a asunto golpeando la cabeza de Ace con un puño descendente.

Ace: ¡AHHHHH! - Ace se preparó para regresar el golpe, solo para detenerse a meros centímetros de la cara de Eli- ¿Eso no era necesario?

Eli: Si, lo era. Ahora, ponte firme y pon atención.

Organizando en la fila, Ace vio como el resto del equipo se reía de él, luego lo amenzó haciendo crujir sus nudillos, aunque el sonido que se escuchó y que los calló a todos fueron los nudillos de Eli, quien no se hallaba en la fila, por el contrario, estaba de pie junto a Yumiko.

Yumiko: Muy bien, ya que tengo su atención. Vamos a empezar con algo simple y que les ayudara a calentar un poco. Le darán tres vueltas al portaviones.

Todos: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Yumiko: Cuando terminen con eso, realizaremos ejercicios con los tanques, haremos una jornada donde probaré sus capacidades para utilizar un vehículo blindado, por hoy trabajaremos movilidad y precisión.

Eli: Y no olviden que cuando acabemos el entrenamiento dedicaremos el resto dela tarde a trabajar en el proyecto del festival.

Todos: ¡Nooooooo!

Yumiko: A moverse, niños. El amanecer no espera a nadie.

Con la orden de Yumiko, el pequeño grupo inicio su marcha, para sorpresa de todos, la maestra se unió a ellos en el trote. Aunque su ritmo era más lento que aquel del grupo, manteniéndose detrás de ellos, tal vez para evitar que alguno hiciera trampa.

…

Tras haber recorrido la mitad del portaviones, el grupo entero estaba en las últimas, la mayoría se arrastraban o gateaban incluso Eli se notaba cansada, la única excepción era Yumiko, quien no había sudado una gota de sudor desde que empezaron.

Acercándose al escuadron, Yumiko pudo ver como todos estaban agonizantes, empapados en sudor, todos y cada uno, aunque aún seguían intentando, pero Anko, se había quedado atrás, el pobre muchacho se había acostado en el suelo boca arriba y parecía estar en las ultimas. Dando un gran suspiro, Yumiko, dijo.

Yumiko: Dejemos el trote por hoy, de regreso al salón del club, continuaremos con la siguiente parte. Y que alguien ayude al chico, no queremos muertos todavía.

Eli: Entendido. Vamos Anko, en pie.

Anko. Si…solo…solo…dame…un…segundo…

Tras el retraso causado por el segundo de Anko, el grupo llego de nuevo a la bodega y se alineo tal como como la instructora ordeno. Mirándolos uno por uno, Yumiko dijo.

Yumiko: Todavía queda mucho por recorrer. Todos, al lado de sus tanques, yo tomaré uno de los Cruiser, vean y hagan como yo.

Siguiendo la orden de la maestra, todo el equipo entro al garaje y cada uno se colocó al lado de un tanque, Yumiko se subió a uno de los vehículos sola, miro al club y luego encendió el motor.

Tras hacerlo, aceleró el vehículo a toda velocidad sacándolo del garaje, atravesó un campo de obstáculos, que habían colocado los chicos antes de la llegada de Yumiko, evadiendo cada parte como si no estuviera ahí, dio un giro de 720° con el tanque y justo cuando freno el vehículo disparo y atino a la diana de tiro que utilizaban para practicar puntería, un tiro perfecto en el centro.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta ante la presentación. Yumiko se asomó por la parte superior del tanque mirando en dirección al equipo y sus estupefactos rostros, y les canto.

Yumiko: "Hoy su historia empieza, también mi misión."

Por alguna mágica razón, todos respondieron al canto de la maestra.

Todos: "¡Urra!"

Mientras que Yumiko regresaba el tanque para que uno de los equipos pudiera usarlo, los demás se montaron a los suyo. En el camino a dejar el vehículo en el garaje, Yumiko continuo su canto.

Yumiko: "Niños me entregaron."

"Para un equipo de Senshado."

Al llegar al lugar y ver como todos sus discípulos tenían problemas para entrar al tanque como un equipo, y como Anko no lograba abrir la escotilla de piloto, Yumiko se dio una palmada en la cara y les canto con más fuerza.

Yumiko: "Son la peor chusma que he llegado a ver. "–Acercándose a Anko, lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo miro a los ojos.

"Aprenderán lo que es Senshado."- Yumiko giró la palanca con una sola mano y metió a Anko por las malas.

"Personas dignas de estos tanques serán hoy." – Luego cerro de nuevo el compartimiento con toda su fuerza.

El fracaso para entrar en los tanques se vio igualado en el intento de repetir las maniobras que Yumiko hizo, recorrer el campo era fácil para unos, pero hacer el giro y disparar estaba más allá de las habilidades de todos. Yumiko ordeno detener la práctica y que todos salieron de los tanques, mientras esto pasaba, la maestra retomó su ritmo.

Yumiko: "Mantenerse en control en toda tempestad"- Yumiko tomó un cartucho que se utilizaba para practicar disparos y lo lanzo al aire.

"Velocidad y precisión, a la victoria apuntar" – Mientras la bala aún estaba en el aire, Yumiko subió con extrema gracia a uno de los tanques.

La bala entró al tanque por la escotilla superior del vehículo, pero no tocó el suelo, por el contrario, el cañón disparo y atino otro tiro perfecto.

La jornada continua con disparos estáticos, aunque sin las maniobras extremas de Yumiko. Aunque la mayoría se las arreglaba bien para disparar, Anko fue el que tuvo más problemas, una de sus recargas no fue exitosa y la bala no salió del cañón como debería, por lo contrario, solo caño en frente del tanque. Todos entraron en pánico al ver esto y corrieron por sus vidas, decisión que fue correcta pues la explosión siguiente no era algo que la gente quisiera estar al lado. Cuando Anko saco su cabeza por la escotilla se encontró con la implacable mirada de Yumiko y su inmisericorde voz.

Yumiko: "Sois patéticos e indisciplinados, no entienden a sus tanques."

"Personas dignas de estos tanques serán hoy."

Con eso llegaron a las nueve de la mañana, donde se empezó a trabajar cosas, en teoría, más simples. Y donde todos se unieron al canto.

Utilización de sistemas de mirillas y como hacer los cálculos respectivos.

Ace: "Y yo que no me se las tablas de multiplicar."

Anko: "Yo solo estoy aquí por Eli."

Utilización de la radio y códigos de comunicación.

Max: "Esto cualquiera lo puede hacer, entonces, ¿por qué esta basura no conecta?"- Se quejaba Max, cuando su radio simplemente no le funcionaba.

Ubicación, lectura de mapas y brújulas.

Sarek: "De cansancio nos va a matar."

Looney: "¿Dónde diablos está el norte?"- Ambos muchachos se hallaban perdidos en la ciudad después de darle dos o tres vueltas, pues no lograban llegar al sitio al que Yumiko les dio instrucciones de ir. Utilizando pistas que requerían conocer algo de cartografía.

Planeación de estrategias, operaciones y tácticas.

Alfred: "Ojalá supiera yo jugar ajedrez." – Dijo el chico cuando Yumiko lo venció en diez jugadas.

Con la llegada del medio día terminó el entrenamiento, Yumiko se retiró dejando al equipo descansar. Pero Eli se aseguró que así no fuera, porque justo cuando todos se sentaron fueron amenazados por Eli para trabajar en el ring y en el guion de la representación; pero Alfred no fue llevado a trabajar con ellos, porque Eli le entregó un equipamiento básico de boxeo y le dijo que se cambiara que ella lo esperaría afuera.

Con los trabajos divididos, todos se pudieron manos a la obra, todavía cantando con el mismo ritmo que les dio Yumiko.

Todos: "¡Tanquistas ser!" – Cada equipo se comenzó a trabajar, planos para el ring e ideas para guion llenaban de ruido la bodega.

Eli: "Debemos ser cual veloz blitzkrieg."- Canto la chica cuando Alfred no pudo esquivar uno de sus golpes y beso el suelo con extrema fuerza.

Todos: "¡Tanquistas ser!"- Reuniendo herramientas y cualquier cosa que tuvieran, el equipo de construcción martillo los primeros clavos.

Eli: "Tener el impacto de un gran cañón"- Los sonidos de martillos resonaban desde el salón del club, y las primeras hojas con diálogos y situaciones decoraban uno de los escritorios.

Todos: "¡Tanquistas ser!"- Tan rápido como todo ascendió, todo se vino abajo, Alfred no esquivaba o daba un golpe, después de clavar dos maderos el equipo se quedó sin idea de como continuar, y las hojas acumuladas acabaron en la basura.

Eli: "Precisos como francotirador."

"Discretos como una tropa de infiltración."- Cuando el día de trabajo termino, cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, pareciera que todo estuviera peor a como empezaron, debido a esto, todos se fueron a sus casas cabizbajo.

Y así los días siguieron, sin mejoras aparentes, el trote seguía siendo una imposibilidad, los tanques apenas y lograban hacer los movimientos pedidos, si es que había suerte, y disparar, aunque no les salía tan mal, seguía sin mejorar, y aun así era insuficiente para un nivel competitivo. Yumiko estaba al borde su paciencia, y esta se desbordo en el quinto día de entrenamiento cuando estaban trotando.

Yumiko: "Pronto su momento, los alcanzará."- Yumiko seguía trotando detrás del equipo, y veía como todos a penas y se mantenían en pie, excepto por uno, Anko estaba recostado en el piso sin moverse, pero aun respirando.

"Pero si siguen mis instrucciones, podrán triunfar."- Yumiko se acercó al joven, le dejo un termo de agua en frente y le pido que regresara a la bodega, que el resto del grupo seguiría el trote.

Al concluir el entrenamiento, Yumiko, para sorpresa de todos, se quedó con ellos a ayudarlos en los preparativos para el festival cultural. Aunque el trabajo progresaba, seguía yendo muy lento, Alfred apenas y sabía dar un golpe, el ring se tenía en pie de milagro, y el guion parecía más un montón de garabatos. Cuando la jornada llegó a su fin y todos se dispusieron a dejar el lugar, Yumiko, llamó a Anko a que hablará con ella a solas.

Yumiko: "Tu no sirves para el Senshado."- Con un rostro de decepción e ira, Yumiko, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Anko.

"A empacar, y cambia de club."-Haciendo un gesto de lárgate con su rostro, Yumiko, le dio la espalda a Anko y se retiró a su hogar en el portaviones.

"Personas dignas de estos tanques serán hoy."- Anko, estaba destrozado, casi al borde de las lágrimas, cuando su mirada cayó sobre sus compañeros y sobre Eli, los cuales escucharon, pero no dijeron nada, Anko pudo ver como todos estaban muertos de cansancio, incluso Eli, la inhumana chica, estaba en su límite, ante tal visión Anko se guardó sus lágrimas.

El tímido muchacho espero a que todos se fueran y que Alfred y Looney terminaran de revisar que todo estaba cerrado, Anko se acercó a ellos con su rostro mirando al suelo y pronuncio unas palabras, sus dos compañeros lo miraron y sonrieron, para cuando ambos se fueron del lugar, Anko tenía las llaves de la bodega en sus manos.

Abriendo la compuerta más grande de su club, Anko, ingresó en uno de los tanques y encendió el motor, condujo lentamente hacía la pista de obstáculos y aceleró.

Todos: "¡Tanquistas ser!"-Las horas pasaron sin éxito, solo parando para rellenar el tanque o comer algo rápido.

"Debemos ser cual veloz blitzkrieg."- Los obstáculos, el giro y el disparo. Ya Anko se había aprendido cada paso y movimiento de memoria, si tan solo pudiera hacer bien el giro.

"¡Tanquistas ser!"- Cerca de media noche, cuando sus ojos apenas se mantenían abiertos, tras acomodar la torreta en una posición diferente a la que siempre tenía sintió como el giro cambio.

"Tener el impacto de un gran cañón."- Tras muchos intentos, creyó haber encontrado la posición correcta para que el giro se hiciera como él quería.

"¡Tanquistas ser!"- Sus amigos del club llegaron todos juntos ese día.

"Precisos como francotirador."- A las cinco de la mañana, Anko aceleró su tanque una vez más, ya conocía la pista de memoria, el cañón estaba cargado y donde lo quería, esquivando los obstáculos como si no estuvieran ahí, Anko, hizo girar el tanque 720°.

"Discretos como una tropa de infiltración."- Yumiko llegó cuando el tanque estaba girando, cuando todo el acero se detuvo, el cañón rugió una vez más, y la diana de práctica, llena de agujeros recibió uno más en su centro. El chicho saco su cabeza por la escotilla del tanque, su rostro lleno de manchas negras por el aceite y sus ojos apenas abiertos, con un esfuerzo más, el chico sonrió, una sonrisa que Yumiko devolvió.

"¡Tanquistas ser!"- Tres vueltas al portaviones se convirtieron en cuatro, cinco, seis, etc…

"Debemos ser cual veloz blitzkrieg."- Disparar era casi un instinto, por poco y lo hacían a ciegas.

"¡Tanquistas ser!"- Todo el equipo logró llegar al punto de encuentro usando mapas y brújulas antes de Yumiko, que sabía donde estaba, lo hiciera. Gracias a la coordinación que les dio comunicarse por radio.

"Tener el impacto de un gran cañón."- Cuando Alfred cantó jaque mate, Yumiko, por primera vez en todo su tiempo entrenándolos, puso cara de sorpresa, pero fue remplazada rápidamente por una sonrisa.

"¡Tanquistas ser!"- Eli y todo el mundo se sorprendieron igual que su maestra, cuando Alfred recibió un golpe de Eli, pero se mantuvo firme.

"Precisos como francotirador."- Soltando las brochas de pintura, el equipo se sentó un rato a contemplar el ring que había construido, uno de sus lados podía ser confundido fácilmente por un Cruiser Mk II

"Discretos como una tropa de infiltración."- Y todos se dieron por bien servidos, cuando la obra de practica que hicieron demostró que estaban listos para el festival cultural.

 **"Hola a todos, aquí Alejandro. Quisiera ser corto en estas palabras, quiero agradecerle a todos lo que han seguido el fanfic hasta ahora, de verdad espero que lo hayan dos siguientes capítulos estarán listos dentro de poco. Quiero disculparme por hacerlos esperar tanto con esto, pero las dos semanas anteriores fueron tiempo de exámenes en la universidad. Una vez más, muchas gracias, al final del día todo esto lo hacemos por ustedes y para ustedes, y escuchar que les da risa, o que los deja en suspenso, es una de las mejores motivaciones. Espero no decepcionarlos en los próximos capítulos. Hasta la próxima."**


	17. El que golpea primero golpea dos veces

Capítulo 17 Cruzando el Rubicón- Parte 4- Bis dat qui cito dat ("El que golpea primero golpea dos veces")

Anchovy: ¿De verdad le tuvieron que dar vueltas al portaviones?

Alfred: No, eso es solo que el Looney está exagerando, solo le dábamos vueltas a la zona rural del portaviones, algo así como 5km diarios.

Miho: Oh, pero, ¿todavía lo hacen?

Alfred: Si, pero lo máximo que hacemos son 4 vueltas, cinco en momentos muy específicos, pero nunca hemos dado seis.

Looney: ¡Ustedes allá! Ya llegué a la mejor parte de la historia, así que no se me distraigan.

Daarjeling: De hecho, yo quisiera hacer una pregunta.

Looney: Bueno, pero que sea rápido.

Daarjeling: El musical, ¿te lo inventaste todo o tuvo alguna inspiración?

Looney: Yo sé que al menos yo estaba cantando…en mi mente… ¡Irrelevante! Siguiendo con la historia.

…

El festival cultural de la Preparatoria San Francisco comenzaba a las 9 de la mañana, pero los estudiantes debían presentarse dos horas antes para preparar todo. El club de Senshado era el último club en presentar, por decisión del consejo estudiantil, por lo que se tomaron su tiempo preparando las cosas.

Desde que terminaron el ring, el equipo entregó al consejo estudiantil la información, Wetzel, en un acto esperado por nadie, les prometió que el conseguiría el equipo para él y para Alfred. Fuera de eso, el club de Senshado hizo un poco de publicidad, repartieron algunos volantes y pegaron poster por la escuela. Su presentación, muy para su suerte, sería en la bodega que utilizaban como salón del club, así que no tendrían que mover muchas cosas para prepararse.

Cerca de las ocho de la mañana el consejo estudiantil mostró su cara, aunque Wetzel venía con sus manos libres y tras su espalda, como siempre; Yejide traía consigo una caja de mediano tamaño. Alfred fue quien se puso en pie con intención de recibirlos.

Wetzel: Seré breve, aun debemos asegurarnos que cada club cumpla con su parte; aquí está el equipo prometido, Alfred.

Haciéndole una señal a Yejide, Wetzel, ordenó que le entregaran la caja a Alfred. Mirando de reojo el contenido, Alfred, pudo ver un par de guantes de boxeo junto con otras cosas, un protector para la cara, y un protector de dientes.

Alfred: ¿De dónde sacaron todo esto?

Lisay: Lo recuperamos del club de boxeo cuando cerró.

Wetzel: Ese par que tienes era el que yo utilizaba, así que cuídalo bien.

Sin decir adiós, el consejo estudiantil dejó el club de Senshado terminar sus preparativos.

El resto del día fue sin gran escándalo, además de traer sillas para el público y revisar que todos lo necesario estuviera listo, una vez terminado todo, el equipo se decidió a pasear por el festival, habían oído de muy buena comida y uno o dos cafes maids que habían, tal oportunidad no se podía perder.

Sarek: ¿Cómo te sientes, Alfred? ¿Preparado para hoy?

Alfred: Preferiría no tener que pelear, pero sí, estoy listo.

Ace: No te preocupes, solo tienes que salir y romperle la nariz al Wetzel.

Alfred: Como si fuera tan fácil. El equipo que tengo me lo dio él, seguramente ya sabe boxear y todo.

Eli: No te preocupes, Alfred. Solo sigue mis consejos y saldrás victorioso. Tienes mi sello de aprobación.

Looney: Y si tienes dudas solo tienes que decir en voz alta, ¡Lucharé por mis amigos! Decir eso es como hacer trampa en la vida.

Alfred: Lo tendré en cuenta. Por ahora centrémonos en disfrutar lo que los demás clubes hicieron.

El olor a comida rápida llenaba el aire de la escuela, de la misma forma, las voces y sonidos de juegos atrapaban el oído. El club de Senshado no tardó en dividerse una vez llegaron a la escuela, algunos se fueron a jugar, otros a comer y alguno se decidieron a pasar por las presentaciones musicales y similares. Al final solo Alfred, Sarek y Ace estaban aún en la puerta de la escuela tratando de decidir qué hacer. Ante la existencia de propuestas e ideas, los tres muchachos empezaron a caminar por el lugar, alguna cosa habría por ahí que los atraería.

Alfred, Sarek y Ace siempre han sido personas de bajo perfil, muy en contraste con el resto del equipo de Senshado, pero eso comenzó a cambiar después de la persecución que llevó a la fundación del club, cada vez que caminaban siempre tenían el ojo de alguien encima. Pero hoy era diferente, cada lugar al que iban era como si la gente se abriera para dejarlos pasar.

Varias veces lo habían detenido a preguntarles acerca de la pelea y su veracidad, los tres chicos respondían afirmativamente, aunque Ace no desperdiciaba la oportunidad para hacer algo de publicidad; incluso hubo personas que se acercaron a Alfred con intención de darle ánimos y desearle lo mejor. Pero un grupo estudiantes de primer año fueron la diferencia.

Llegaron rápidamente por detrás y comenzaron a caminar con los estudiantes de segundo año. Los tres eran bastante diferentes entre sí, uno de ellos caminaba con cara de pocos amigos, como si buscara pelea en cualquier dirección a la vez que mantenía cerca una lata de Coca Cola como si temiera que se le fueran a robar. Junto a él venía un chico de igual estatura que caminaba con cierto ritmo a su marcha, su espalda recta y su ropa cuidada de forma casi exagerada, sin manchas o decoloraciones. El último muchacho era el más alto de los tres, aunque este último solo parecía seguir a los otros dos, su mirada saltaba de una cosa a otra y su expresión parecía indicar que a ninguna le dedicaba procesos mentales, o tal vez su concentración, o falta de ella, no le permitía hacerlo.

?: ¿Ustedes son del equipo de Senshado?

Ace: Si, ¿quién pregunta?

?: Soy Gogo, estos dos de aquí son Karl y Drac. ¡Oye Drac!

Drac: ¿Qué? ¿Qué? Oh, hola.

Karl: Mucho gusto, ¿es cierto lo de la pelea?

Alfred: Más de lo que me gustaría.

Gogo: En serio, ¡Genial! Ya era hora de que alguien le partiera la madre a Wetzel. Tu eres Alfred, ¿no?

Alfred: Lo soy.

Gogo: Mucha suerte en la batalla, esteremos observando. Aposté por ti, así que no me falles.

Alfred: Haré lo mejor que pueda, pero no voy a prometer nada.

Gogo: Seguramente si dices eso es cierto, ya perdí mi dinero por creer en un estudiante de Senshado. Pero nada más se puede esperar de alguien que practica algo de mujeres.

Ace: ¡Repite eso, enano! ¡Repítelo y te mostraré lo que un practicante de Senshado puede hacer!

Gogo: ¿¡Qué vas a hacer!? ¿¡Subirte en tu tanque para no encararme!? ¡Nenaza!

Ace: ¡Oh, te la ganaste!

Ambos muchachos ya tenían sus puños en el aire, pero fueron detenidos por sus acompañantes, ya tenían suficiente atención encima como para atraer más con una pelea absurda.

Sarek: Cálmate, Ace. La pelea es en la tarde.

Ace: ¡Pero…! ¡Agh!

Karl: Déjalo, Gogo. No vale la pena desgastarse por esto. Y mira esto, ya regaste gaseosa… ¡Mi ropa! ¡La manchaste! ¡Dios, mira esto, un lado oscuro otro blanco! ¡La precisión ha desaparecido!

Con la velocidad de un rayo, Karl, salió disparado en una dirección aleatoria, seguramente a buscar un baño para limpiarse un poco.

Gogo: ¡Karl! Ya nos veremos, ¡Y tienes que ganar, no voy a perder mi dinero solo porque eres un cobarde!

Gogo apuntó a Alfred antes de esprintar tras Karl y dejando atrás a Drac, quien estaba mirando un puesto de comida.

Sarek: ¿No venías con ellos?

Drac: ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes?

Ace: Con Gogo y Karl.

Drac: Oh, cierto. - Mirando de un lado a otro, Drac intento ubicar a sus amigos, pero sin suerte. Los tres practicantes de Senshado señalaron en la dirección general que los dos estudiantes de primer año habían partido, con eso Drac tomó curso- Gracias. Oigan, ¿no son ustedes los estudiantes de Senshado?

Alfred: Si, lo somos.

Drac: Guau. Mucha suerte en la pelea de hoy, intentaré ir.

Alfred: Gracias. Te esperamos en el salón del club.

Tras su respuesta, Drac no se movió del lugar, causando un silencio muy incómodo para todos.

Ace: ¿Necesitas algo más?

Drac: ¿Qué? Oh… ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Sarek: Buscando a tus amigos.

Drac: ¡Cierto!

Drac comenzó a correr, pero en dirección opuesta a la que sus compañeros habían ido. Aunque Alfred intento llamarlo para decirle, ya el distraído muchacho había desaparecido entre la multitud.

…

Al mismo tiempo que Alfred, Sarek y Ace discutían con Gogo, Karl y Drac, Max y Dan estaban pasándose por el auditorio, aunque el ex-arquero lo hacía más porque no tenía nada que hacer y para acompañar a su amigo.

Los aplausos del público despedían a la orquesta de cuerdas frotadas de SF, una gran presentación y Max definitivamente estaba disfrutando todo lo que podía, Dan solo se sentaba y aplaudía, nunca fue un tipo muy artístico.

Dan: ¿Cuántas bandas más hay?

Max: Como siete u ocho, creo.

Dan: Me dices cuando acaben, voy a estar haciendo otra cosa.

Max: Vamos, Dan. Sigue la banda que yo quería ver, ¿una última?

Dan: Esta bien. La última.

Concediendo una más a su amigo, Dan, volvió a su asiento, justo a tiempo para ver a cuatro chicas salir al escenario.

Dan: ¿Por qué son tan especiales?

Max: Ellas no tiene un club.

Dan: ¿El consejo estudiantil?

Max: Si. El caso, practican en los descansos en el cuarto de música y a pesar de que les dieron un espacio en las presentaciones, el consejo no las deja tener su propio club.

Dan: ¿Por qué no se unen al de música?

Max: Porque el club de música solo toca música orquestal, ellas quieren hacer un club de música ligera.

Dan: Sabes demasiado de ellas, Max.

Max: Bueno… Es que he estado escuchando su música desde una de las ventanas del salón.

Dan: ¿Acaso quieres tocar con ellas?

Max: Si, pero antes quiero verlas tocar en público.

Dan: Entonces, ¿me senté todo este tiempo aquí solo porque querías ver una banda?

Max: Más o menos. Cállate que ya van empezar.

Así como dijo Max, una de las chicas tomó el micrófono y recitó- ¡Hola a todos, somos _"Un té de música ligera"_ _!_ ¡Sean bienvenidos a nuestra presentación y esperamos que la disfruten!

…

Antes de que los miembros del club se dieran cuenta, la hora había llegado. Dan y Max habían estado hablando con las chicas de "Un té de música ligera"el resto de la tarde, pero finalmente tuvieron que partir, aun así, las chicas prometieron ir a ver el espectáculo y la pelea.

Ya todo estaba listo, las sillas colocadas, el ring-escenario preparado. Con la intención de llegar rápido a la pelea, la obra que el club había decidido hacer era corta, resumiendo en gran medida los hechos.

Los tres miembros del consejo estudiantil fueron los primeros en llegar, con intención de prepararse para el enfrentamiento, Wetzel solicitó un lugar donde pudiera cambiarse mientras el espectáculo ocurria. Sin darle mucho tiempo, él y los demás miembros del club fueron llevados al segundo piso.

Varios minutos después, el público comenzó a llegar, la intención de Wetzel con darles este horario era que la mayor cantidad de gente pudiera verlos, en especial la derrota de Alfred. Lo cual fue un éxito.

Looney: Se acabaron las sillas y todavía sigue llegando gente.

Alfred: ¿Cuántas personas hay ahí afuera?

Danilo: La escuela entera, tal vez algunos padres.

Alfred: Oh Dios…

Eli: Ve y prepárate, todavía tenemos 20 minutos antes de que empiezo la presentación. Ustedes cuatro- Dijo Eli mientras señalaba a Looney, Danilo, Torres y al Mono- Vayan a hablar con Wetzel para conseguir más sillas.

Llevados por la emoción del momento, los cuatro muchachos hicieron como ordenado. En menos de cinco minutos ya estaban corriendo a la escuela en busca de más sillas.

Sarek: ¿Listo, Alfred?

Alfred: No lo creo.

Ace: No importa, hermano. Ya estamos aquí, tu relájate y respira.

Alfred: Lo tengo. Lo tengo. Lo tengo.

Sarek: Bien, ¿ya está todo listo? Recuerda que tienes que salir de actuar, cambiarte al equipo de boxeo y luchar.

Alfred: Si, las cosas están a la mano.

Con un último suspiro Alfred se puso en pie y miro desde el lugar donde estaban los actores a todo el público. Pareciera que todos habían venido, desde los nuevos de primer año hasta los que se graduarían al final del año escolar, pareciera que nadie se quisiera perder algo así.

Cuando faltaban cinco minutos ya todo el club estaba listo, habían logrado conseguir suficientes sillas y ahora solo estaban esperando por el reloj que tenían marcara la hora de empezar.

Alfred: Todos, vengan aquí.

El club entero se reunió alrededor de Alfred tras su llamado.

Alfred: Llegó la hora, quiero que todos confíen en las practicas que hicimos. Llevamos siendo un club ya mucho tiempo, pero a través de todo esto nos hicimos más que compañeros, somos amigos, una familia. Hoy le mostraremos a la escuela quienes somos en realidad, les mostraremos que somos raros, un poco tontos y, definitivamente, que no estamos cuerdos. Así como esas cosas nos unieron cuando nos conocimos, en este día nos ayudaran a ganarnos al público.

Sean ustedes mismos y solo asegúrense de disfrutar al máximo este momento, porque algo como esto no volverá a ocurrir. Así que díganme, ¿quiénes somos?

Todos: El club de Senshado.

Alfred: ¿¡Quiénes somos!?

Todos: ¡El club de Senshado!

Alfred: ¿¡QUIÉNES SOMOS!?

Todos: ¡EL CLUB DE SENSHADO!

Alfred: Club de Senshado de San Francisco, ¡La hora ha llegado! ¡Todos a sus puestos y… Acción!

…

Aunque la corta interpretación fue, inicialmente, recibida con algo de disgusto, al fin y al cabo, todos habían venido por la pelea, con el paso del tiempo el público se animó a la obra, risas llenaron la bodega del club de Senshado, las frases y situaciones eran tan ridículas como podía imaginarse.

Además de los efectos hechos con cartón, cuerdas y pintura le daban a todo el evento un toque de alegría, los dibujos no eran los mejores, pero cumplían su objetivo, dar a las personas una buena impresión del club y unas cuantas risas.

Como se había planeado, la obra represento la fundación del club, el exceso uso de medios de los dueños originales del proyecto con tal de protegerlo y el descabellado plan que los llevó a saltar de un tanque a otro.

Con esa escena interpretada y lista, la bodega entera se sumió en la oscuridad, todos los actores dejaron el escenario y se dirigieron a sus lugares. Alfred fue el más atareado de todos, pues tenía que cambiarse de ropa y prepararse para la pelea a pesar de haber estado actuando, pero como su cargo de comandante lo requería lo hizo.

Ace, Sarek y Eli estarían con él en el ring sirviéndole de apoyo o aguadores; Yumiko, de forma inesperada, se ofreció a ayudar, por esto la colocaron, junto con Looney, a narrar el encuentro; para esto usarían un par de micrófonos y un equipo de sonido viejo que se habían conseguido en algún lugar junto con gran parte de las cosas que había en la bodega, Danilo haría de comentarista, así como de DJ, ya que Looney insistió en que necesitarían música épica para el momento. Torres y Mono manejarían las luces de la bodega y un par de reflectores que habían conseguido prestados del club de teatro.

Max y Dan encontraron a las chicas de _"Un té de música ligera"_ y decidieron compartir la pelea con ellas. Anko estaba sentado en un lugar, relativamente, solo y apartado del público.

Con la señal de Eli, desde los vestidores, Looney inició el evento. El chico tomó un poco de agua, limpio su garganta y se colocó cerca del micrófono, con una señal extra, el muchacho señalo a Danilo, quien comenzó a reproducir una canción. "Let´s get ready to Rumbleeeeee~" ( /nendMLrpI-s?t=21) fueron las palabras que llenaron la bodega y capturaron la atención del público.

Looney: ¡Muy buenas noches a todos y gracias por asistir hoy a este evento! ¡Mis nombres son muchos, pero pueden llamarme Looney y seré su narrador en esta bella noche! ¡Junto a mi tengo Danilo, experto en deportes, y a Yumiko, la nueva instructora de Senshado!

Danilo: Buenas noches a todos.

Yumiko: …

Yumiko se había dormido, a pesar del ruido y la emoción, la maestra se había rendido ante sus deseos.

Looney: ¡Parece que la maestra está un poco cansada de tanto trabajo, ya nos proporcionará su visión del encuentro a su momento! ¡Dejando a los inconscientes de lado, hoy nos centraremos en los dos conscientes que nos reunieron hoy!

Danilo: Efectivamente, Looney. Esta noche tenemos a dos luchadores sorpresa, me atrevería a decir que nadie, jamás, espero algo así.

Looney: Muy cierto, amigo Danilo. Una mirada rápida a estos púgiles deja muchas dudas y sorpresas sembrarse en tu mente, ¿qué tan buenos serán?, ¿saben lo que están haciendo?, y más importante aún, ¿¡podrán darnos una buena pelea!?

Danilo: Sabemos que uno de los luchadores tiene experiencia en el boxeo y el otro fue entrenado por nadie más que Elizabeth- con la sola mención del nombre un ¡uahh! se escuchó en el público- Y creo que sobran apellidos, porque el público sabe quién es.

Looney: El temor de los vivos es como se le conoce en los mundos bajos, amigo. En esta noche tendremos un encuentro corto, tres rounds de tres minutos cada uno, las reglas estándar de boxeo se aplican tanto para el K.O como para el K.O técnico. Queremos agradecer al profesor de educación física, Reiji Sakaragawa, por ser nuestro referí.

Danilo: Aquí me informan que ambos combatientes están listos para luchar. Es hora de darle a nuestro público lo que vinieron a buscar.

Los dos muchachos asintieron el uno al otro y cambiaron la canción que sonaba. ( /EAwWPadFsOA?t=4)

Looney: ¡Entrando por la esquina derecha, un gran hombre, amante de los niños y defensor de la justicia! ¡El hombre que un día tuvo un sueño que luchó por hacer realidad, fundador de un equipo de Senshado del que ahora es capitán! Pesando los suficiente para no ser considerado flaco tenemos a, ¡ALFRED ACKERMAN~!

Al escuchar su nombre, Alfred, Eli, Ace y Sarek salieron del lugar donde estaban para que el público los viera, entre aplausos y silbidos por parte de los estudiantes, Alfred entró al ring mientras que sus acompañantes se colocaron a su alrededor. A pesar de las prisas, Alfred logró colocarse el equipo que Wetzel le dio, un par de guantes rojos y un uniforme como el que usan los luchadores en los olímpicos.

Alfred saludo al público un par de veces, lo que solo ayudo a animar aún más a todos los que habían venido.

Repentinamente, las luces de la bodega se apagaron llevándose consigo las voces del público. A través de la oscuridad una nueva canción llegó a las personas. ( watch?v=FWiyKgeGWx0)

Looney: Y por la esquina izquierda, el hombre que dirige a los estudiantes con puño de hierro, conocido por tener la astucia de una víbora, la crueldad de un gato que juega con su presa y la precisa frialdad de una máquina. Dispuesto a todo con tal de mantener su visión de perfección en esta escuela. El presidente del consejo estudiantil, ¡WETZEL STAGNER!

Tras esta declaración, una sola luz se encendió en la bodega, una luz que apuntó a las escaleras del segundo piso, donde Wetzel, junto con Lisay y Yejide, estaban de pie. La mirada iracunda que Wetzel le dirigió a Looney antes de bajar le dio un escalofrió al narrador. Tras ponerse de nuevo su máscara de inexpresividad, Wetzel, comenzó el lento descenso por las escaleras, sus dos compañeros de consejo siguiéndolo de cerca y la luz que los iluminó, siguiéndolos en su avance.

El público parecía muerto, ni aplausos o abucheos, la figura del presidente caminando lentamente al ring tomó el aliento de todos los presentes. Alfred considero retirarse inmediatamente, pero logró mantenerse en control.

Wetzel llegó al ring y se preparó para la batalla. Un par de segundos hicieron falta para que los encargados tomaran el control de nuevo, pero rápidamente se encendieron las luces de toda la bodega y los narradores quitaron la música.

Looney: Ambos luchadores están listo, sus equipos de apoyo preparados. Solo esperamos por las señales del referí.

Alfred y Wetzel se colocaron uno frente a otro y chocaron sus guantes de boxeo.

Reiji: Sin golpes bajos, ni golpear a un oponente en el suelo. Quiero un juego limpió, ¿entendido?

Alfred: Si.

Wetzel: Por supuesto.

Reiji: Muy bien.

Con un gesto de su mano, Reiji, dio inicio al encuentro; esa misma señal sirvió para que los comentaristas hicieran sonar un sondo de campana desde su computador.

*DING*

Looney: ¡Comienza el encuentro!

Ante la señal, Alfred y Wetzel empezaron a moverse en círculo lentamente, Wetzel mantenía su rostro serio e inexpresivo, mientras que Alfred estaba cubierto en sudor y algo asustado.

Looney: Ambos luchadores parecen dudosos de entablar combate, dime Danilo, tu que sabes más de esto, ¿qué crees que pasa?

Danilo: Es algo común, los dos luchadores se desconocen e intentan averiguar a su oponente antes de dar el primer golpe. También buscan aperturas o se preparan para un contrataque.

Looney: Interesante aclaración, ¡y parece que Wetzel ya ha hecho su estudio!

En un movimiento que Alfred no vio venir, Wetzel cargó contra el capitán de Senshado e intento golpear en el abdomen. Alfred no fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarlo o bloquear, pero logró mantenerse firme tras el golpe.

Looney: ¡Un increíble golpe por parte de Wetzel, el cambio de posición y velocidad del presidente del consejo escaparon incluso de nosotros!

Danilo: Una maniobra clásica del boxeo, quieres golpear rápido y fuerte, así lograras desestabilizar a tu oponente y abrirlo a mas golpes.

Pero los problemas de Alfred solo empezaban. Wetzel continuo su asalto sobre Alfred, un golpe tras otro y sin patrón aparente. Alfred intentó bloquear los golpes, pero no hallaba la forma de predecir los movimientos de su oponente. La paliza de Wetzel continuo por más tiempo, empujando a Alfres hasta la esquina.

El público estaba en silencio ante lo que veía, todos sorprendidos por la habilidad de Wetzel en el ring, sus movimientos eran rápidos y precisos, lo último que alguien esperaría del presidente del consejo que se mantenía encerrado en su oficina, había incluso quienes decían que no iba a clase.

Looney: ¡Alfred no parece perder su forma o estado, pero no logra reponerse del asalto! ¡A este paso su cuerpo se rendirá ante la presión!

Danlo: El efecto de shock no fue físico, pero mental. Aún está lidiando con lo rápido que cambio la situación.

Looney: ¡Debe recuperarse rápido, porque su defensa no aguantará por siempre!

Wetzel continuo su asalto por casi un minuto entero, pero de la misma forma que volvió se retiró de las cercanías de su rival. Alfred se vio sorprendido por tan peculiar acto, y por el dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo.

Wetzel: Es esto todo lo que puedes hacer…Yo vine aquí en busca de una pelea no en busca de esto.

Alfred no tuvo el aire para responder, decidió centrarse en recuperar su aliento y dejar que las alarmas que resonaban por todo su cuerpo se calmaran.

Wetzel: …Parece que te quedas corto de palabras, Alfred…Si tan solo fueras siempre así…

Wetzel resumió sus acciones una vez terminó de hablar, cargó de nuevo contra Alfred a toda velocidad con intención de repetir la paliza que le había dado. Pero esta vez Alfred estaba listo. Colocó su defensa para bloquear.

El golpe de Wetzel fue bloqueado, pero eso no impidió que Alfred sintiera toda la fuerza del impacto, pero bloquear una vez no sería suficiente, Wetzel repitió su estrategia. Una lluvia de golpeas cayeron sobre Alfred, quien logró bloquearlos, pero tal acto no redujo la fuerza del impacto. La única diferencia era que era ahora sus brazos y no su abdomen los que estaban siendo atacados.

Los gritos de su equipo, y algunos miembros del público, incitaban a Alfred a contraatacar, pero el muchacho estaba completamente bloqueado. Wetzel no se detenía, y Alfred no podía intentar atacarlo sin recibir una tormenta de golpes a su cuerpo.

Incluso los narradores no podían mantener el ritmo de los golpes de Wetzel, era todo muy rápido y muy fuerte. Cuando Alfred estaba bloqueado contra una esquina, vio como Wetzel tiraba una de sus manos más atrás de lo usual, tratando de darle más fuerza. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Alfred intento dar un golpe.

Aunque la idea fue exitosa, y logró asestarle a Wetzel en la parte derecha del abdomen, el puño de Wetzel también encontró su blanco. El rostro de Alfred.

Con un golpe como eso, Alfred, sintió como su cuerpo cedía. Cayendo de espaldas contra la esquina, perdió el conocimiento. Wetzel por su parte le dio espacio, mientras se recuperaba del golpe que recibió y tomaba aire.

El mundo se convirtió un conglomerado de murmullos y ecos para Alfred. El dolo era inexistente y las memorias recientes era borrosas y oscuras. Pero en medio de todo eso, un sonido llego a sus oídos.

Cinco.

Tratando de darle significado a la tal expresión, su cerebro fue asaltado por algo similar.

Seis.

Un conteo, pero, ¿qué significaba?

Siete.

En una revelación repentina, Alfred aclaró sus imágenes y sonidos. Dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba, ordeno a su cuerpo moverse. El dolor era extenuante y el cansancio ya pasaba factura. Pero aun así se puso en pie.

Ocho.

Looney: ¡¿Sera posible?! ¡¿Pudo este encuentro haber terminado tan rápido?!

Danilo: Al parecer no, Alfred está poniéndose en pie.

Alfred, logró ponerse de rodillas y luego levantarse cuando la cuenta estaba en nueve. El referí lo reviso y le pregunto por su estado. Alfred solo asintió.

Cuando el referí se posiciono para continuar el encuentro, Eli le gritó a Alfred.

Eli: ¡Solo quedan 40 segundos del round, aguanta un poco más y podrás recuperarte!

Golpeando sus dos guantes el uno con el otro, y agitando su cabeza para despertar, Alfred se preparó para los 40 segundos más dolorosos de su vida.

Y los fueron sin duda alguna. Wetzel se abalanzó sobre su Alfred como depredador sobre presa. Alfred intento bloquear de nuevo, pero eso no aguantaría por siempre, por ello intento agregar un par de esquives a su táctica, liberando algo de presión de su agonizante y adolorido cuerpo. Con el sonido de la campana y la señal del referí el primer round llegó a su fin, ambos luchadores tendrían dos minutos para tomar agua y escuchar a sus compañeros por consejos e ideas.

Alfred regresó a su esquina al igual que Wetzel, inmediatamente se sentaron les dieron agua a beber y les ayudaron a limpiar el sudor de la cara.

Ace: ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa hombre!? Wetzel está acabando contigo y en todo el tiempo solo lograste golpearlo una vez.

Sarek: Debo estar de acuerdo con Ace, no puedes jugar de forma defensiva siempre.

Ace: ¡Apenas empiece el segundo round te abalanzas sobre él y lo acabas antes de que se dé cuenta de lo que paso!

Alfred: Atacó rápido y con fuerza. Entendido.

Eli: No. Escúchame bien, Alfred. Quiero que aguantas otra tanda de sus palizas, esquiva, bloquea, no me importa, pero no lo ataques primero.

Alfred: ¿No viste lo que hizo cuando intente resistirlo? Debo atacarlo o perderé.

Eli: Si lo atacas habrás determinado el encuentro. Wetzel es más rápido y fuerte de lo que esperábamos, pero luchar así gasta demasiada energía. Quiero que aproveches, cuando te deje de asaltar y se retire, ahí es cuando atacas.

Alfred: ¿Cuándo estoy más débil y casado?

Eli: Cuando él está más débil y cansado.

Sarek: De hecho, es una buena idea.

Alfred: ¿¡Qué!?

Sarek: Solo piénsalo, no viste que te dejó de golpear sin razón aparente, o como hablaba entrecortado cuando lo hizo. Le faltaba aire.

Ace: Si. ¡Acabaló cuando este más débil y no pueda defenderse, desata toda tu fuerza en ese momento!

Alfred: De acuerdo, solo debo resistir y contratacar.

Eli: Si lo haces bien, Wetzel no podrá recuperarse y estará a tu merced.

Alfred: Resiste y contraataca, resiste y contraataca. Lo tengo.

Los dos minutos de descanso pasaron volando para ambos luchadores. Con un nuevo sonido de la campana, el round inicio.

Looney: Pudimos ver un primer round muy desbalanceado. Alfred no pudo recuperarse del shock y Wetzel no dudo en capitalizar sobre esto.

Danilo: Velocidad y fuerza fueron la estrategia del presidente, pero no puedes tener ambas sin sacrificar algo. Me atrevería a decir que Wetzel está dejando atrás el control en favor de la fuerza bruta.

Looney: Una técnica peculiar, pero no inútil. Ya veremos si da los mismos resultados en este segundo tercio.

El segundo round inicio de forma similar, pero esta vez, Wetzel, no dio espera. Cuando el referí dio la señal de inicio, el presidente del consejo cargó contra Alfred, quien, a pesar de estar preparado para bloquear y esquivar no pudo evitar el recibir un par de golpes al cuerpo.

A pesar de su deseo e instinto de contratacar, Alfred siguió el plan trazado. Por cerca de un minuto, bloqueo y esquivo los ataques de Wetzel.

Looney: ¡Wetzel no ha detenido su ataque, sus ataques en el round anterior no duraron tanto!

Danilo: Wetzel está poniendo todo en este ataque, piensa acabar con Alfred aquí y ahora.

Alfred empezaba a sentir como le faltaba energía, esquivar y bloquear se hacía más difícil, pero Wetzel no daba la impresión de estar cercano detenerse. Aunque Alfred había logrado evitar quedar atrapado en la esquina, Wetzel no se detendría en su persecución por el ring.

Cerca del minuto y medio del segundo round Wetzel se detuvo y ganó distancia entre él y Alfred.

Wetzel: Ríndete, Alfred…No tienes oportunidad de vencer…Ni siquiera has sido capaz de devolver un golpe…

A pesar de que sus musculos le rogaban por un descanso y que sus pulmones clamaban por aire, Alfred sabía una cosa, esta sería su oportunidad, su única oportunidad. Logró resistir un minuto y medio de golpes, había llegado la hora de algo de venganza.

Tomando la posición básica del boxeo, brazoz altos, cuerpo bajo y piernas flexionadas, Alfred miró a Wetzel, y le sonrió. El presiente vio la cara de Alfred e intento reponerse, pero el extendido esfuerzo le paso factura.

Con dos pasos, Alfred, deshizo la distancia que el presidente había impuesto, levantando su brazo derecho y llevándolo tan atrás como pudo, Alfred golpeo a Wetzel con tanta fuerza que lo hizo tambalearse.

Looney: ¡GOLPE DIRECTO AL ROSTRO! ¡Alfred, ha logrado reponerse de la paliza en tiempo record, parece que la sed de sangre lo impulsa ahora!

Como lo dijo el narrador, Alfred desato su propia ronda de golpes sobre Wetzel, quien apenas lograba mantenerse en pie. A diferencia de Wetzel, Alfred golpeaba de forma más lenta pero más precisa, asegurando que sus golpes no pudieran ser bloqueados o esquivados fácilmente.

El público había recuperado sus ánimos y comenzaron a aplaudir en favor de Alfred, Dan y Max se habían puesto en pie para animar a su compañero, y algunas de las cosas que gritaban asustaron a las chicas de la banda que los acompañaban.

Cuando Alfred sintió que ya había mermado lo suficiente la fuerza de Wetzel se decidió a terminarlo con otro golpe al rostro. Para asegurar que esto ocurriera, Alfred, recurrió a una táctica de distracción clásica.

Looney: ¡Parece que Alfred se ha centrado en el estómago de Wetzel, tal vez intenta dejarlo sin aire!

Danilo: Deberá dar su golpe de gracia rápido o Wetzel comenzará a predecir sus golpes y proteger más eficientemente esa parte.

Y eso exactamente esperaba Alfred, cuando Wetzel centro su defensa en su estómago, Alfred envió un golpe directo al rostro del Wetzel. Ante el imprevisto golpe, el presidente del consejo, no pudo defenderse, tras recibir el golpe de lleno perdió el equilibrio y cayó a la lona, pero antes de caer logró ver a sus dos compañeros, Yejide y Lisay.

Antes de sentir como su conciencia escapaba, Wetzel se gritó algo en el interior de su mente, _"No fallarás, no hoy. ¡NO FRENTE A ELLA!"_

El referí solo logró contar hasta dos, antes de que Wetzel diera señales de poner en pie. Tomando su aire y centrando toda su atención en Lisay, Wetzel se levantó y encaró a Alfred.

Wetzel: Retiro lo dicho, Alfred. Tienes una gran resistencia, te daré eso, pero necesitas más para ser un líder y guiar un club. Necesitas poder, reconocimiento y el respeto de tus siervos.

Alfred: Cállate, Wetzel. Tú no sabes nada de ser un líder.

Un minuto le queda a la segunda parte del enfrentamiento. El referí señaló a ambos luchadores una vez más y ambos asintieron. Con un gesto de mano del árbitro el contador resumió su cuenta regresiva.

Alfred y Wetzel no gastaron tiempo, cargaron el uno contra el otro con intención de acabar con su rival. El intercambio de golpes solo fue igualado por las evadidas de último minuto que cada uno daba, aun así, no lograban esquivar todos los golpes. El público estaba en su mayoría de pie, algunos vitoreando, otros se levantaron debido a la tensión, pero ambos combatientes no fueron capaces de notar tal cosa pues estaban jugando un enfrentamiento de ajedrez a la vez que luchaban, cada uno de ellos tratando de predecir los movimientos de su oponente por 5 movimientos, incluso más.

Looney: ¡Parece que los juegos se acabaron, porque Wetzel y Alfred están luchando de verdad ahora!

Danilo: Ambos luchadores tienen una idea del estilo de su oponente y creen estar listos para desafiarlo.

Looney: ¿Qué estilos son esos, compañero Danilo?

Danilo: Wetzel lucha con velocidad y fuerza, queriendo colocar el mayor número de golpes con gran intensidad intensidad en el menor tiempo posible, intentando así sobreponerse a la resistencia de su oponente. Alfred juega más a la precisión, dando menos golpes en el mismo espacio de tiempo, pero asegurándose que cada uno de ellos se un golpe directo que haga el mayor daño.

Looney: Muy preciso análisis, pero ningún estilo parece ser la superior.

Yumiko: Porque no hay estilos superiores, es cuestión de quien comete primero un error o logra ver más en el futuro que su rival.

Al parecer la emoción del lugar, así como el bullicio del público y la pelea habían despertado a Yumiko. Aunque sus ojos aun parecían estar cerrados, estaba claro que podía ver la pelea.

Con los narradores manteniendo al público con una visión clara de lo que ocurría más allá de los simples golpes, la emoción creció entre los visitantes, pues la pelea no era un simple intercambio de golpes, era un reflejo de sus luchadores.

El minuto que faltaba llevó a Alfred y a Wetzel a su límite, no se trataba de defender o atacar como cuestiones separadas, era una unión de ambos estados y como encadenarlos de forma más eficiente, causar el mayor daño y recibir el menor posible en contra.

Una batalla de voluntades más que de cuerpos, pues ambos estaban ya en un punto de quiebre, pero se rehusaban a ceder terreno.

Con cinco segundos restantes, Wetzel y Alfred prepararon un último golpe, un golpe con la parte derecha de sus cuerpos. El intento de intercambio detuvo los corazones del público, pero ambos combatientes apuntaron por un golpe a la cara, sin intención de bloquear o esquivar se lanzaron el uno al otro sin duda.

La campana sonó cuando los dos golpes conectaron en los rostros de Alfred y Wetzel, ambos sintieron como su cuerpo se tambaleaba, pero se mantuvieron firmes, ambos con un guate de boxeo aún en su rostro. Reiji tuvo que acercarse y separarlos para que fueran a sus esquinas.

Looney: ¡Con ese golpe termina el segundo round de este enfrentamiento, pero no se vayan, que todavía falta el gran final!

Alfred y Wetzel ciertamente no parecían estar listos para el final, a pesar de respirar con fuerza y de manera agitada, y de que sus cuerpos estaban llenos de moretones, ambos tenían fuego en sus ojos, ambos emitían un aura de decisión, estaban dispuesto a seguir por mucha más que tres minutos.

Ace: ¡Eso fue increíble, hermano, ya le mostraste que no eres su juguete, ahora ponlo en su lugar!

Sarek: Primero toma algo de agua. Joder, ¿seguro que estas bien? - Dijo Sarek mientras le pasaba una botella con agua a su amigo.

Alfred: No, pero ya descansaré cuando muera.

Eli: Quiero que vayas allá y hagas lo mismo que hiciste este round.

Alfred: ¿Aguantar y contratacar?

Eli: ¡No! Quiero que no dejes jugar a Wetzel su juego, quiero que tu pongas las reglas del enfrentamiento. Que él no este cómodo en el ring.

Alfred: Entendido.

Sarek: Alfred, recuerda que es el último round, lo que sea hagas que vayas a hacer hazlo ahora.

Ace: ¡Y asegúrate que se a increíble!

A la vez que Alfred recibía el apoyo de su equipo, Wetzel escuchaba a sus compañeros.

Yejide: No dejes que juegue contigo, Wetzel. ¡Aplástalo como la mosca que es y luego acabaremos con su club!

Wetzel: ¡Solo dame el agua y cállate, Yejide!

Yejide: S-sí, señor.

Lisay: Eh, Wetzel. Este es el último round, debes vencerlo ahora o todo esto habrá sido en vano.

Wetzel: ¡Crees que no lo sé, Lisay! Pondré fin a toda esta estupidez así que mejor prepara mi discurso para cuando lo haga.

Lisay: Si, señor.

El sonido de que los dos minutos habían pasado fue la señal de salida, Wetzel y Alfred se levantaron de sus sillas, sin nunca romper contacto visual, lentamente tomaron sus posiciones en el ring y asintieron al referí. Chocaron sus guantes una última vez, antes de que el referí diera la señal de que el tercer y último round iniciaba.

Aunque ambos no pudieran notarlo, el público estaba igual de emocionado que ellos, aplausos, silbidos, todos y cada uno de los presentes con sus músculos tensos.

Wetzel: Dime una cosa, Alfred, ¿cuánto has trabajado por tu club? ¿Realmente crees que ese esfuerzo ha valido la pena, que de verdad has logrado engrandecer esta escuela de la misma forma que yo lo he hecho?

Alfred: Tal vez no he cambiado toda una escuela, Wetzel, pero te puedo asegurar que si le he dado a mis compañeros algo que tu jamás podrás.

Wetzel: ¿Y qué es eso?

Alfred: Un líder en el que pueden contar.

El contador empezó a contar los últimos tres minutos y tanto Alfred como Wetzel estaban dispuestos a hacerlos rendir. A pesar de su velocidad, Wetzel, no logró golpear a Alfred en su primer, pues el capitán ya se había movido para evadirlo.

Aprovechando la extrema fuerza que Wetzel ponía en cada golpe, Alfred, se movió detrás del presidente tras esquivarlo y lo golpeó un par de veces en la parte baja de la espalda.

Looney: ¡Un rápido inicio por parte de Wetzel, como era de esperar! ¡Pero Alfred estaba listo para regresar los golpes recibidos en los rounds anteriores!

Wetzel intentó reponerse tras los golpes, girándose rápidamente golpe dos veces en la dirección que Alfred estaba, pero sin éxito, pues el capitán ya estaba una vez más fuera del camino de los puños. Lo único que Wetzel supo fue que recibió dos golpes más en el estómago.

Dispuesto a recuperarse de la situación, el presidente, dio unos pasos para ganar distancia entre él y Alfred, pero el capitán de Senshado no se le daría ese lujo. Wetzel no logró posicionarse bien antes de que Alfred intentara golpearlo, sin otra opción en sus manos, Wetzel, se decidió a intentar golpear a Alfred.

Alfred, sintió como su rápido ataque se vio interrumpido por un golpe a la cara que detuvo su carga contra Wetzel, aunque logró reponerse rápidamente, Wetzel fue capaz de posicionarse y comenzar su propia tanda de ataques sobre Alfred. Cada golpe del presidente era como una bola de demolición sobre Alfred.

El ya cansado y debilitado capitán no estaba dispuesto a ser abusado de esa forma, con un bloqueo seguido por un esquive, Alfred logró ganar el tiempo para enviar un golpe propio contra Wetzel, la idea nunca fue detener el ataque por completo, solo intercambiar golpes con el presidente y ganar más tiempo para seguir su propia agresión.

Ambos luchadores recibieron un el golpe de su oponente y ambos perdieron su forma por la fuerza del impacto para el que no se prepararon. Para evitar perder su equilibrio, Alfred y Wetzel se abrazaron el uno al otro, al igual que habían visto en tantas peleas de boxeo.

Wetzel: Un líder, JA. No eres un líder, Alfred. Trabajas junto a tus compañeros, te ejercitas con ellos, no puedes ser un líder sin imponerte sobre ellos.

El referí se acercó y los separó, continuando la pelea. Al igual que antes, Wetzel, fue el primero en atacar, pero su golpe fue parado por la defensa de Alfred, al igual que la lluvia de ataques que le siguieron.

Alfred: Wetzel, ¡Un verdadero líder-

Desviando uno de los golpes de Wetzel, Alfred, hizo que el presidente perdiera su equilibrio, utilizando un rápido juego de piernas, el capitán de Senshado, se movió al lateral de Wetzel mientras este aún estaba impactado por la velocidad con la que Alfred se libró de él y se colocó para contraatacar.

Alfred: -siempre guía a los suyos por ejemplo!

Implacable e inmisericorde, Alfred, desató toda su fuerza sobre Wetzel. El presidente se vio incapaz de responder, la sola acción de bloquear o esquivar se le hizo imposible antes los golpes de Alfred, que siempre parecían hallar un punto débil en su defensa.

La paliza continuó hasta que Wetzel se halló en el centro del ring. Pero ni siquiera ahí, Alfred se detuvo, un último golpe empujó al Wetzel y lo colocó en punto exacto que demarcaba el centro. A penas consciente y con su cuerpo siendo sostenido en pie por pura terquedad, Wetzel, encaró a Alfred.

Alfred: Te diré dos palabras, Wetzel, y las grabaré tan fuerte en tu cerebro que jamás las olvidaras. Tanques Adelante.

Alfred llevó su brazo en posición para dar un uppercut contra Wetzel.

Alfred: ¡PANZER VOR!

El golpe de Alfred ascendió mientras gritaba con toda su fuerza, la barbilla de Wetzel recibió el impacto de lleno, sin bloqueos, sin intentos de esquivar. La fuerza de golpe de Alfred levantó a Wetzel del suelo por varios centímetros y enviándolo en la dirección de la espalda del presidente.

Wetzel aterrizo en el suelo del ring, el referí se movió a toda velocidad para iniciar la cuenta. Durante los diez segundos, Wetzel, no se movió, no intento ponerse en pie, permaneció en la lona quieto, exceptuando su respiración.

Alfred lo observó durante el conteo, nunca apartó la vista de su oponente. No fue sino hasta que sintió que levantaban su brazo y lo declaraban ganador, que Alfred relajó su cuerpo y sonrió. El público de pie en su totalidad celebrando su victoria.

Looney: ¡Lo hizo, Alfred Ackerman gana en este día! Tras aguantar una paliza durante tres minutos, logró reponerse y reclamar la victoria, ¡Alfred "Comeback Kid" Ackerman es el campeón!

Yejide y Lisay, permanecieron en sus esquinas boquiabiertos mientras que el equipo de Alfred estaba junto a él celebrando. Tras reponerse de todo lo que habían visto, los dos miembros del consejo estudiantil, se movieron para ayudar a caído compañero. Pero cuando llegaron a ayudarlo, Wetzel, que ya había recuperado el conocimiento, se negó a aceptar la ayuda de ambos, se levantó solo y se marchó del lugar sin ser decir una palabra. Yejide y Lisay solo lo siguieron.

La celebración de la victoria continuó por varios minutos, tras agradecer al maestro de educación física y al público, el equipo de Senshado comenzó a evacuar a la gente. Para cuando el lugar enteró estaba vació y Alfred se había tomado toda la reserva de bebidas del club, todos estaban listos para irse, pues arreglaría todo el día siguiente, pero una pequeña interrupción los detuvo en su proceso de salir.

Tres muchachos los esperaban afuera de la bodega. Tres muchachos que ya Alfred, Ace y Sarek conocían.

Gogo: ¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Como acabaste con Wetzel, y el golpe final! ¡Lo mejor que pude hacer esta noche!

Karl: Aunque la organización de las sillas no era adecuada, el ring no estaba bien medido y había una luz quemada en la bodega. Debo decir que la pelea fue perfecta, no perdí para nada mi tiempo al venir aquí.

Alfred: Gracias, chicos. Supongo.

Gogo: ¡Incluso Drac mantuvo su concentración en la batalla los dos últimos rounds, es un record!

Drac: ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Me llamaste, Gogo?

Gogo: Ves.

Drac: Oh, Alfred. Gran pelea, ¿el club de ustedes es siempre así?

Alfred: No siempre tenemos peleas de boxeo contra el consejo estudiantil, pero operar tanques es igual de emocionante.

Drac: ¿Puedo unirme?

Alfred: Seguro. Ven conmigo y te daré una hoja para que te inscribas.

Cuando Alfred volvió a la bodega no solo Drac estaba tras él, Kalr y Gogo también lo estaban siguiendo. Pero la sorpresa de todos no paró ahí, al llegar al segundo piso para buscar las inscripciones, Max y Dan estaban ya ahí y le estaban dando las hojas que Alfred venía a buscar a las chicas de _"Un té de música ligera"_ _._

…

Al día siguiente los nuevos miembros del club no fueron al club, pues se les dijo que la primera reunión en la que participarían se haría después del fin de semana. Pero los miembros viejos si tuvieron que ir, después de todo, tenían que limpiar la bodega.

Yumiko: Bueno, niños, ¿cuál es el resultado de la pelea?

Eli: Tenemos siete miembros nuevos.

Yumiko: Nada mal, una tripulación nueva como mínimo.

Looney: No olviden la gloria. Alfred es como un héroe de la escuela, "el sujeto que venció a Wetzel en una pelea de boxeo". Con eso podemos conseguir muchas más personas.

Alfred: Si, sí. Por ahora centrémonos en mejorar nuestro juego y poner en día a los nuevos miembros.

Yumiko: Bien dicho, Alfred. Ahora da ejemplo y comienza a limpiar este lugar, y háganlo rápido, aun debemos entrenar hoy.

Todos: ¿¡Qué!?

Eli: Ya oyeron, a trabajar.

No importa que pasó en la pelea, un día en el club de Senshado era un día en el club de Senshado, entrenamiento y preparación para el día que pudieran luchar. Al menos podrían ver el campeonato de escuelas por televisión y nueva escuela que logró vencer a Saunders parecía la escuela perfecta para observar y aprender un par de trucos.


	18. Vine, vi, vencí

Capítulo 18 Cruzando el Rubicón- Parte 5- Veni, vidi, vici ("Vine, vi, vencí")

Cuando Looney terminó la historia, todas las personas de la fiesta cuestionaron a Alfred con la mirada, ante la presión de la multitud el capitán solo asintió.

Anchovy: ¿En serio?

Alfred: Si, gracias a eso el consejo estudiantil no nos molesta tanto. Además, que nos ganamos el apoyo de la escuela, incluso empezamos a tener público en nuestras prácticas.

Anchovy: Parece que tengo buen ojo para los chicos.

El lugar estalló en risas tras ese comentario, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Alfred se sintió apenado, sus mejillas tan rojas que cualquiera podría confundirlo con Gesta. A medida que las risas subsidian algunas personas empezaron a bostezar, recordándole a muchos que la fiesta ya llevaba varias horas.

Las chicas de Anzio repartieron los postres a los invitados y declararon la fiesta concluida, los grupos de invitados se fueron retirando del lugar uno a uno, quedando solamente San Francisco y Anzio.

Eli: ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Alfred?

Carppacio: Anchovy también está desaparecida.

Ace: ¡No jodas, si no llevan ni un día juntos!

Sarek: Alfred no es de ese tipo, él se toma las cosas con calma.

Looney: Si, y nosotros no nos estamos empacando toda la comida que sobró.

Sarek: Nosotros no estamos…

Cuando Sarek intento responder a Looney, se percató que su compañero tenía varias bolsas en una mano, además de unos platos cubiertos con en la otra. Además, sus amigos también tenían cosas así.

Max: Tu eres el único que no se está llevando su ración, Sarek.

Dan: No podemos dejar que se pierda.

Sarek sintió que debía decir algo, responderle a sus compañeros, pero al final se decidió por tomar un par de platos y servirse unas pastas para llevar.

Anko: No vas a detenerlos, Eli. ¿Eli?

Incluso Eli estaba ocupada con unos postres, intentando meter la mayor cantidad en un solo plato desechable como fuera posible.

Eli: No seas tonto, Anko. Estas tortas están deliciosas, ¡apúrate y ayúdame a llevar más! Hace rato que los demás las están mirando.

…

Mientras que el equipo de San Francisco se dedicaba a llevarse tanta comida como fuera posible, Alfred había caminado con Anchovy hasta los bordes del muelle, donde el agua tocaba la tierra, la oscuridad de la noche contrastaba con el brilló de la luna, y el reflejo de esta sobre el agua. El lugar estaba lo suficientemente iluminado para que Alfred y Anchovy pudieran verse.

Anchovy: ¿Vaya día fue este?

Alfred: Cierto, de un enfrentamiento de Senshado a estar contigo aquí. Nunca habría imaginado mejor final.

Anchovy: ¿Hasta cuándo estarán aquí?

Alfred: Nos vamos en tres días, ¿y tú?

Anchovy: Igual. Así que solo tenemos tres días para estar juntos, ¡Y más te vale que me hagas feliz en cada uno de ellos!

Alfred: Ya tenía intención de hacerlo.

Anchovy: Solo hablas bonito.

Alfred: Entones tendré que actuar para demostrarte que hablo en serio.

Anchovy: Oh, ¿qué piensas hacer, campeón?

Alfred: No lo sé, un restaurante el primer día, un parque de diversiones el segundo. Ya veré que se me ocurre para el tercero.

Anchovy: Y… ¿Y ahora? - Anchovy se puso roja de pies a cabeza, pero tragándose el nudo de su garganta continuó- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

Alfred se ahogó con su propia lengua al escuchar a Anchovy, utilizando las técnicas impratidas por Yumiko para mantener la calma en un enfrentamiento de Sensahdo, Alfred intento relajarse; porque estar con la chica que te gusta y luchar en tanques es casi lo mismo. Si incluso ella podía dudar, si incluso ella podía temer; porque razón él no habría de asustarse un poco, con esta realización Alfred comprendió algo, Anchovy había cambiado de su color de piel y atravesó todo el espectro del arco iris antes de asentarse en el rojo, y él podía saberlo sin verla, lo sabía porque él también lo había hecho.

 _"Supongo que ella es tan inexperta en esto como yo"._ Pensando rápido y llevado por la emoción que latía en su cuerpo, Alfred disparó la primera frase que se le ocurrió.

Alfred: Ahora te diré dos palabras, Anchovy, y las grabaré tan fuerte en tu cerebro que jamás las olvidaras. Te quiero.

Tomando a Anchovy por los hombros, Alfred, la acercó a él y la miro a los ojos. En la oscuridad, Alfed pudo ver la llama que lo cautivo de ella la primera que la vio, la pasión y fuerza que se mostraban a través de las pupilas de Anchovy brillaban incluso en la noche.

Alfred: Ti amo.

Acabando con la distancia que los separaba, Alfred fue capaz de sentir el calor de su chica, su respiración y su pulso, como ella se relajaba en sus brazos y se entregaba a él. Y él no la rechazo, la abrazo con más fuerza para asegurarse de que no la perdería.

En medio de la noche, iluminados parcialmente por la luna, trasportados a un mundo ajeno por el sonido de las olas y aferrados a la realidad por la persona que tenían a su lado. Alfred y Anchovy compartieron el último beso de la noche, no un beso apurado e inconsciente como aquel beso al finalizar el encuentro, no un beso nacido de dudas y presiones como el beso que compartieron en la fiesta, sino un beso nacido de la inocencia de dos amantes nuevos al mundo de las relaciones. Porque es en la oscuridad y en el silencio cuando las personas se libran de su sentido común y se dejan llevar, así Alfred y Anchovy lo hicieron, y disfrutaron cada minúsculo momento en el que sus labios se hicieron uno.

Nunca la eternidad fue tan corta, o el infinito tan pequeño para los dos comandantes, incluso cuando sus labios se separaron ellos siguieron abrazados.

Anchovy: Nunca me dijiste que sabías italiano.

Alfred: No lo sé, pero me asegure de buscar esas dos palabras solo para esta noche.

Anchovy: En ese caso, espero que no sea la última sorpresa.

Incluso ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado, Anchovy seguía conservando su orgullo, y Alfred seguro no lo querría de otra forma.

Alfred: De acuerdo, pero necesitare una motivación para mi creatividad.

Anchovy: Mejor cállate y bésame.

Ciertamente, Alfred no la querría de otra forma.

…

Al día siguiente el salon del club estaba más tranquilo de lo normal. Los tanques habían sido llevados a sus lugares respectivos, pero nadie los estaba reparando, pero eso no significaba que el lugar estuviera vacío.

Música podía escucharse en los alrededores de la bodega, al parecer los músicos tanquistas estaban aprovechando el día libre para practicar un poco su arte. Desde que la banda de "Un té de música ligera" se unió al club de Senshado, y gracias a la insistencia de Max, se les había dado una parte a las afueras de la bodega como zona donde podían práctica, incluso tenía un pequeño edificio; aunque Max insistía en llamarla la división musical, la verdad es que solo era un nombre, al final del día era un espacio donde podían tocar sus instrumentos y pasar un buen rato.

Además de esto, otra parte de la bodega se había designado como "La sala de guerra" aunque solo era un nombre bonito dado a un cuarto lleno de tableros, recortes de periódico, fotos, entre otras cosas, todas relacionadas con las demás escuelas practicantes de Senshado. Este era el lugar donde se adquiría y estudiaba la inteligencia relacionada con las demás escuelas, "Conoce a tu enemigo y conócete a ti mismo; en cien batallas, nunca saldrás derrotado" como dijo Sun Tzu., además de esto, había un sistema de cámaras de seguridad que cubría toda la bodega, de esta forma evitarían visitantes inesperados de otras escuelas o intentos de sabotaje por parte del consejo, y los segundos habían mermado mucho desde que las cámaras fueron instaladas.

En el momento presente, el cuarto se encontraba vacío, Gesta y Toki, no estaban presentes, y Ace, el líder de esta área, también había desaparecido. La única persona que había pasado por el lugar fue Amatsu, hermana de Toki, pero dejó el lugar inmediatamente cuando notó que su hermana, ni Gesta, estaban presentes.

Acelerando su ascenso por las escaleras, Amatsu entró al segundo piso de la bodega y movió su cabeza en todas las direcciones buscando por Toki, cuando no pudo verla le grito a todos los presentes en el lugar.

Amatsu: ¿¡Dónde está Toki!?

Las personas en el lugar giraron a ver a Amatsu pero ninguno le dirigió una palabra, Karl y Gogo siguieron con su juego de mesa tras observar a la histérica chica, Looney y sus amigos solo se miraron los unos a los otros y encogieron sus hombros antes de volver a su videojuego, y Drac, Drac ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de la chica, su atención nunca dejando el tablero del mundo donde jugaban Karl y Gogo.

Amatsu: ¡Oigan, no me ignores, Toki ha desaparecido y también Gesta!

Karl: Se un poco más silenciosa mujer, no ves que estamos algo ocupados.

Amatsu: ¡Como puedes decir eso! No te preocupan nuestros compañeros.

Gogo: Tu solo estas preocupada por Toki.

Amatsu: Eso no es cierto.

Gogo: ¿No? Ay, verdad~, como pude ser tan estúpido y olvidarlo. Tú solo deseas que ellos estén juntos, ¿verdad, Amatsu?

Amatsu: No es eso…es que...agh… No importa, ¿saben algo o no?

Gogo: Puede que sepa algo, pero necesito que me refresquen la memoria.

Gogo agitó su lata vacía de gaseosa y luego señaló la nevera. Amatsu sintió el deseo de actuar como Eli y acabar con esta discusión, pero prefirió mantenerse en control.

Amatsu: Todo por culpa de Gesta.

Drac: ¿Qué es culpa de Gesta?

La atención de Drac sobre el tablero se esfumó tan rápidamente como llegó, Amatsu se resignó a responderle al distraído muchacho mientras abría la nevera y tomaba una de las latas de gaseosa.

Amatsu: La desaparición de Toki, seguro que la invito a su casa o algo así. ¡Quién sabe lo que ese tonto pueda intentar hacerle!

Drac: No creo que se la llevará a su casa, creó que Gesta invitó a Toki a una exposición de barcos que hay en la ciudad, eso me dijo ayer.

La nueva información reanimo a Amatsu, quien tomó la lata de gaseosa y salió disparada del cuarto.

Gogo: ¡Ey, mi gaseosa!

Amatsu: ¡Puedes ir a buscarla en el infierno enano! ¡Seguro que allá te refresca algo más que la memoria!

Gogo vio a Amatsu correr a través de los ventanales del segundo piso, a la vez pudo verla abrir la lata de gaseosa y tomársela.

Gogo: ¡Maldita sea! Gracias, Drac.

Drac: Uh… De nada, ¿por qué me agradeces?

Gogo: Por…tu sabes… ¡Joder!

Todos los presentes en el cuarto rieron un poco ante la situación, todos menos Gogo y Drac. Gogo se atraganto de palabras en su garganta, todas queriendo salir al mismo tiempo, pero ninguna lográndolo, al final decido tomar la invitación de Karl a continuar con su juego, Drac por su parte se sentó junto a la tripulación del Cruiser y les pregunto si podía jugar.

Todos asintieron y aceptaron la regla básica de los videojuegos, "el perdedor pasa control".

…

No todos los miembros del club estaban en el salón, Ace y Sarek se encontraban en la escuela, aunque no estudiando; fueron al lugar con intención de jugar ping-pong, ya que las mesas estaban siempre disponibles los fines de semana. Usualmente irían al lugar con Alfred, pero esta vez estaban ellos dos solos.

Mientras la pelota se movía en la mesa, y los dos amigos mostraban sus habilidades para el deporte, no podían evitar discutir algo.

Ace: Déjame ver si entendí, Alfred no pudo venir porque salió con Anchovy.

Sarek: Si, una cita.

Ace: Vaya, si así están las cosas, no creo que lo veamos mientras estemos aquí.

Sarek: Probablemente. Es imposible saber cada cuanto volverán a ver, así que quieren pasar mucho tiempo juntos ahora que puedan.

Ace: Supongo que tienes razón. Mejor dedicarnos a jugar ahora que podemos, porque mañana será un día muy largo.

Sarek: Nunca mejor dicho, hermano, nunca mejor dicho.

…

A un portaviones de distancia de la bodega del club de Senshado se encontraban Anko y Eli, los dos amigos disfrutaban de una bella tarde desde un pequeño observador que tenía el portaviones. Un lugar perfecto para descansar, Eli y Anko lo sabían, por lo que llevaron consigo una pequeña sesta de comida y una sábana.

Eli: ¡Estos sanduches están deliciosos, Anko!

Anko: Gracias, Eli. Es una receta familiar, usamos rape abisal.

Ante la repuesta de Anko, Eli, dejó de masticar su sanduche.

Eli: ¿Rape…abisal? –Eli comenzó a temblar mientras pensaba en la figuro del extraño pez, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y su temperatura corporal descendió hasta límites peligrosos cuando se imaginó al mismo pez encerrado entre dos pedazos de pan.

Anko: Si, importados de Oarai. Es difícil de cortar y no suelen tener mucha carne, pero lo que hay es muy sabroso.

Eli: Cierto, es que están deliciosos.

Anko: Lo sé, no esperaba que te comieras 7, yo apenas voy por el segundo.

Eli: Si…yo tampoco puedo creerlo.

Anko: ¿Quieres que te sirva algo de jugo?

Eli: ¡SI, POR FAVOR! - Con gran paciencia, Anko tomó un termo de la sesta y sirvió dos vasos de jugo.

Anko: Aquí tienes, Eli, un buen vaso de jugo de zanahoria.

Eli: G-gracias, Anko.

Anko: Cuando quieras, Eli. O-ojalá y p-podamos salir más así, ¿no?

Eli: Si, pero Anko.

Anko: ¿Si?

Eli: La próxima vez cocino yo.

Anko: ¡Seguro! Oh, ya quiero ver que vas a preparar.

Eli: No rape abisal.

Anko: ¿Qué dijiste?

Eli: ¡Algo tan sabroso como tu rape abisal!

Anko sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de Eli, y con la misma buena actitud continuó comiéndose su sanduche. Eli por otro lado intento hacer lo mismo, pero la visión del pescado seguía en su mente, pero tampoco podía hacer sentir mal a Anko, así que la chica respiro profundo y se comió lo que le quedaba del sanduche en un solo bocado, lo que seguía era pasarlo con algo de beber, el único problema era un jugo de zanahoria que estaba frente a ella.

Con la misma celeridad, Eli, aguanto una vez más la respiración y se bebió todo el jugo en cuestión de segundos. Cuando soltó el vaso estaba lista para respirar, pero Anko ya estaba sirviéndole otra ronda de jugo.

Anko: Parece que también te gusto el jugo, aquí tienes otra ronda.

Anko le sonrió a Eli, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero esta no tardo en desaparecer cuando Anko se giró para servirse un poco más de jugo para sí mismo.

 _"Lo que hago por ti, Anko."_

…

Toki: ¡Gesta, esto es increíble! ¡Mira, mira! Este se llama igual que yo.

Gesta y Toki se hallaban en el museo de la ciudad, donde se llevaba a cabo una exposición acerca de barcos de la segunda guerra mundial, todos modelos a escala. Era una exposición que hacía un tour a nivel mundial y Gesta venía siguiéndola desde hace mucho tiempo, todo con la esperanza de que llegará a un museo cercano de su escuela. Pero finalmente la suerte le sonrió al muchacho, quien no tardó en invitar a Toki.

Actualmente se hallaban en la zona de los destructores, específicamente mirando al Tokitsukaze, un navío japonés.

Gesta: S-sí, es-

Toki: ¡Y este se llama igual que Amatsu!

Gesta: Vaya, eso no lo esperaba.

Toki: ¡Lo sé! Nuestros padres son fanáticos de los barcos.

Gesta: Ah.

Los dos ya habían recorrido el museo entero, solo les faltaba la sección de los destructores y estarían listos para partir.

Toki: Gracias por la invitación, ¿cómo supiste que me gustaba esto?

…

En algún momento del pasado.

Dos oscuras figuras intentan forzar una puerta de una casa.

Drac: Estas seguro de esto, Gesta,

Gesta: Si, solo entraremos y buscaremos por cualquier pista de sus gustos.

Drac: Y si solo le preguntas.

Gesta: No puedo hacerlo, Drac. Qué tal si se asusta por inmiscuirme en su vida personal.

Drac: Si, eso sería un problema.

Con un último esfuerzo la cerradura se abrió y ambos muchachos lograron entrar al apartamento que Amatsu y Toki compartían.

Gesta: Muy bien, Drac. Tu cuida la puerta mientras yo busco.

Drac: De acuerdo.

Empezando por la sala, Gesta busco cualquier indicio de gustos peculiares, pero no halló nada especial, sin desmotivarse llevó su búsqueda a los cuartos. El primer cuarto que abrió era claramente de Amatsu, sin muchas decoraciones ni nada especial. Con la agilidad de un gato, Gesta cerró la puerta y se dirigió al siguiente cuarto, al abrir la puerta se encontró con una habitación llena de peluches de perritos y similares.

Gesta: Bingo.

Con una búsqueda rápida, el chico no pudo encontrar nada que sobresaltara más allá de lo obvio.

Gesta: Tiene que haber algo por aquí. Oh, ¿qué es eso?

Acercándose a una pequeña mesa de noche, Gesta pudo ver una pequeña maqueta de un barco junto a la que reposaba una foto familiar de la familia de Toki, todos posando frente a un gran barco militar.

Getsa: Bien. Tenemos algo, hora de irnos.

Saliendo lentamente de la habitación y cerrando la puerta. Gesta se giró en dirección a Drac, quien se había distraído con una pequeña caja de música.

Gesta: Pstt, psst. Drac.

Drac: ¿Qué?

Gesta: ¿Y la guardia?

Drac: ¿Cuál guardia-

Amatsu: ¿Estas seguras que cerraste la casa este mañana, Toki?

Toki: Si, Amatsu. La cerré.

Los dos chicos escucharon los sonidos debajo de ellos, lo que significaba que las chicas aún estaban un piso por debajo, con la velocidad de un rayo, Gesta y Drac salieron del lugar y cerraron la puerta, el problema fue el estruendo que estas produjo.

Amatsu: ¿Qué fue eso?

Gesta: Corre, Drac. Corre.

Drac: Ah..¿qué?

Getsa: ¡Corre!

Esprintado en la dirección opuesta por la que subían las dos hermanas, Drac y Gesta utilizaron las escaleras para incedios ubicadas al lateral del edifico para escapar.

Amatsu: ¡Ves Toki, no cerraste bien la puerta!

Toki: ¡Como puedes estar segura!

Amatsu: Porque el viento la abrió y la volvió a cerrar, ese fue el estruendo que escuchamos ahora. Se acabó, no te dejaré dormir más hasta tarde, todas las mañanas te vienes conmigo.

Mientras Toki y Amatsu discutían acerca de la puerta, Gesta y Drac ya estaban a dos calles de distancia del lugar, y aún seguían corriendo. No pararon hasta estar a una distancia segura, algo cercano a los 100 metros de distancia. Ambos chicos recuperaron su aliento y se dispusieron a volver a sus casas.

Drac: ¿Encontraste algo?

Gesta: Lo que necesitaba.

…

El presente.

Gesta: Ah…eh. Una corazonada.

Toki: Oh, genial. ¡Muchas gracias por la invitación! Este lugar es increíble.

Teniendo a Toki a su lado, Gesta intento poner su mano sobre su hombro y acercar a Toki. _"Vamos, te pudiste meter en su casa para buscar información, ¿por qué no puedes hacer esto?, ¿Por qué no puedes abrazarla? Paso 1: Abrázala. Paso 2: Declárate. A la 1, a la las –_

Un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza detuvo los movimientos de Gesta, así como sacudirle un cerebro lo suficiente para hacerlo olvidad lo que seguía del dos.

Toki: ¡Amatsu! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Amatsu: Te estaba buscando, Toki. No te vuelvas a ir así sin decirme, sabes que me asustas.

Toki: Esta bien.

Amatsu: De acuerdo, hora de irnos.

Toki: ¡Espera, sígueme, quiero mostrarte algo!

Toki comenzó a arrastrar a Amatsu en dirección a los destructores, todo mientras Gesta miraba, pero lo único que recibió fue la expresión iracunda de Amatsu.

Gesta: Tal vez si debí preguntarle, me hubiera ahorrado los problemas. En cualquier caso, me iban a acabar golpeando.

Acelerando el paso, Gesta, alcanzó a Amatsu y a Toki, el único problema, que ahora tenía una imponente figura siempre parada en medio de él y de Toki. Tanto esfuerzo para acabar así.

…

La noche llegó inevitablemente a la ciudad, la mayoría de las personas se retiraban a sus casas a descansar, incluso así, la bodega del club aun emitía luz. Pero solo dos personas estaban en el lugar.

Alfred: Este es nuestro salón, no es mucho y no está muy ordenado, pero nos las arreglamos.

Anchovy: Oh. ¿Estos son todos sus tanques?

Alfred: Por ahora sí, pero estamos intentando conseguir algo de mayor calibre.

Anchovy: ¿Cuándo tienen el siguiente encuentro?

Alfred: En un par de semanas, no sé si te dijeron, pero tendremos un enfrentamiento contra Saunders y .

Anchovy: Me lo comentaron, ¿ya tiene un equipo para ayudarlos?

Alfred: Je, no. ¿Qué hay de Anzio?

Anchovy: Lo siento, Alfred. Estaremos ocupadas las semanas venideras, torneos de cocina. Así que no tendremos tiempo para practicar.

Alfred: Oh, ya veo.

Acercándose a Alfred, Anchovy se paró frente a Alfred y coloco su dedo sobre el pecho de Alfred. Subiéndolo lentamente, la chica continuó.

Anchovy: Pero no creas que no te veré, estaré ahí para verte. Más te vale dar un gran espectáculo.

Con un rápido movimiento, Anchovy uso su dedo índice para levantar la cabeza de Alfred con un movimiento en el mentón de Alfred, todo sin borrar su característica sonrisa.

Alfred: Te estaré esperando.

Anchovy: Trato. Ya se está haciendo tarde, es hora de que vuelva.

Alfred: Te acompaño.

Anchovy: Oh, tan caballeroso.

Alfred: No podría dejarte sola en medio de la noche.

Anchovy: Crees que necesito algún tipo de protección.

Alfred: No, pero los que te encuentres por ahí sí.

Tras compartir una risa los dos partieron en dirección al portaviones de Anzio. De manos cruzadas, la pareja atravesó la noche.

El primer enfrentamiento oficial de la Preparatoria San Francisco, había sido un éxito. El primer paso de un largo viaje, ya se habían hecho dignos del camino del tanquista, ahora seguía el arte de recorrerlo.

 **Hola de nuevo, una vez más Alejandro hablando con ustedes. Vaya, diez capítulos, me cuesta creer que me aguantaran por diez capítulos, pero supongo que algo estaré haciendo bien si nos han seguido hasta aquí. Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y espero que nos veamos de nuevo en próximos capítulos, por ahora los dejó a cargo de Tony y las historias que él les estará cocinando, y les puedo decir que lo que he visto esta muy bueno. Creo que eso sería todo. Hasta la próxima Recuerden cepillarse los dientes y no abrirle la puerta a extraños.**


	19. Tristes Noticias

Capítulo 19 La Melancolía de la Princesa Parte 1 - Tristes Noticias

Habían pasado 2 días de la batalla contra Anzio, era domingo en la mañana y todos los participantes habían recibido su respectivo descanso, aunque solo fue de un día. Mientras que las reparaciones de los tanques habían comenzado, los principales líderes de SF se encontraban en la planta superior del hangar del club todos con expresión seria mirándose los unos a los otros en la sala de estar.

Alfred: Bueno entonces sé que aceptamos el desafío, pero… ¿¡Alguien tiene idea de a quien pedir ayuda!?

Dan: Pss…no.

Ace: Niet.

Eli: Tampoco.

Looney: Yo menos.

Alfred: Bueno tenemos cerca de un mes para el enfrentamiento, pero tenemos que ahorrar recursos y empezar a practicar con la escuela que nos ayudara, no podemos pasarnos sin hacer nada ya que nuestro próximo enfrentamiento es muy importante.

Gesta: Solo dices eso porque quieres quedar bien con Duce, ya que prometió que iría a verte.

Toki: Si, tiene razón.

Alfred: ¿Qué?, no es eso, ¿acaso ustedes no quieren ganar?

Mientras los estudiantes seguían discutiendo, Max apareció por la puerta y entró a la habitación

Alfred: Por Dios, Max, dime buenas noticias.

Max: Ok… buenas noticias

Eli: Entonces, ¿Pravda nos ayudara?

Max: No, pero Alfred quería que le dijera buenas noticias

Alfred: ¡Vete a al mierd !

Dan: Ohhhhh.

Looney: Ohhhh.

Gesta: Ohhhh.

Eli: Ya cállense ustedes... o si no…

Max: Ok, ok, tranquila. El punto es que Pravda también tiene un combate de selección al igual que nosotros, y necesitan practicar.

Looney: No tenemos a la enana, ¿ya qué nos queda?

Max: En fin ¿nadie tiene alguien conocido en otra escuela que practique Senshado?, Vamos pónganse a pensar. ¿Eli tu no tenías algunas amigas que practicaron Senshado contigo?

Eli: ¡Tienes razón! No me acordé, voy a contactar con ella tal vez pueda ayudarnos. Voy a buscar su dirección de contacto

Eli Salió apresuradamente de la sala con dirección a su casa, con el objetivo de buscar la información sobre sus antiguas amigas, mientras tanto los demás chicos dirigidos por Alfred fueron a sus puestos de reparación, excepto Looney y Max los cuales por petición del capitán se dirigieron a otra habitación que se encontraba en los salones de designados para el club, los cuales fueron construidos por ellos utilizando parte del presupuesto, aunque llamar salones a las construcciones de lata sería un ascenso. Estos salones se encontraban a pocos metros del hangar principal donde inicio el club, la cual había sido ampliado para guardar todos los vehículos; ahí se encontraba la división de finanzas del club con la computadora donde Eli mantenía el presupuesto del club y todas las finanzas respectivas.

Paso una media hora hasta que Eli regreso corriendo.

Eli: ¡Alfred, Alfred!

Alfred: ¿Qué sucede?

Eli: Tuve suerte.

Alfred: ¿De verdad?

Eli: Si, rápido reúne a los demás.

Alfred corrió y reunió a todos los 10 comandantes de vehículos para dar el aviso en la sala del segundo piso, todos se encontraron en aquel lugar, menos Max y Looney que seguían trabajando

Toki: ¿Y esos dos?

Alfred: Están en el departamento de finanzas, junto con Yumiko parecían muy ocupados.

Eli: Esos dos, más les vale no dañar mi balance general.

Alfred: Muy bien entonces que sucedió Eli.

Eli: Pues~, consultando con unas viejas amigas me enteré que una de ellas alcanzó unalto puesto en una secundaria que practica Senshado, y, ¡Me dieron su número!

Alfred: ¡Muy bien! Entonces, qué estamos esperando, llámala.

Eli tomo su número celular y busco entre sus contactos, los comandantes presentes estaban atentos a tal acto esperando a que la chica del otro lado contestara, y no tardó mucho antes de que Eli empezara a hablar.

Eli: Hola…Eclair… Si… hablas con Elizabeth… Si~ amiga… si, ¿cómo has estado?

Mientras la llamada seguía Eli empezó a caminar de un lado al otro, sin tocar el tema para el cual había llamado, después salió del hangar ignorando a todos mientras hablaba por teléfono

Gesta: Bueno, ahora quien va llamarle la atención.

Karl: Es obvio que Alfred.

Alfred: ¡Maldita sea! Luego me pagan el hospital.

Aceptando su destino, Alfred, se dirigió afuera del hangar. Aun así, no se escuchó nada durante un rato, excepto la voz de Eli por el teléfono; hasta que después un fuerte estruendo salido del exterior, Eli, regresó, todavía con el teléfono en su oreja.

Debido a que todos seguían en el segundo piso escucharon sus pasos, pero no de lo que hablaba, ella se quedó parada en el cuarto un rato más hasta que comenzó a saltar de alegría, luego de eso colgó el teléfono y subió las escaleras al segundo piso.

Eli: ¡Yata!

Toki: ¿Qué sucedió?

Eli: ¡Mi amiga Eclair es actualmente la comandante de la academia para chicas Maginot!

Justo en el momento en el que Elí termino aquella frase, la mitad del grupo cayó al suelo dejando caer todas sus fuerzas debido a la noticia…

Gesta: ¿Maginot?... En serio, mejor nos rendimos de una vez, ¿no?

Sarek: Tienes razón, creo que nos irá mejor solos que con ellas.

Karl: Parece que hoy la suerte no nos acompaña.

Eli: ¿Qué les pasa? Además, dijo que hablaría con su entrenadora para ayudarnos, y ustedes se portan así

Ace: Puede que tengas razón… pero Maginot…

Mientras los hombres se lamentaban Alfred que había escuchado todo regresaba arrastrándose por las escaleras con un gran chichón en su cabeza.

Alfred: Ahhgg… Maginot o lo que sea, es mejor que nada, ¿qué más te dijo Eli?

Eli: Pues que ellas también querían participar en la selección, pero ninguna otra escuela las llamó a un enfrentamiento, así que, harán lo imposible para participar- Dijo mientras hizo una V con sus dedos.

Alfred: Bueno Eli ve con l consejo estudiantil y arregla lo demás para coordinar las prácticas. Me lo debes por este golpe.

Eli: Mmm…-Cruzando sus brazos y mirando agresivamente a Alfred, Eli respondió- supongo que lo haré, vamos Anko, vienes conmigo, ¿listo para visitar a tu primo?

Anko: ¿Qué? No… espera ¡Eli!

Anko fue arrastrado por una alegre Eli hacia las afueras del hangar mientras todos exhalaron un suspiro de tranquilidad pues el peligro se había ido.

Toki: Y entonces esa tal Maginot es tan mala como dicen

Gesta: Bueno fueron vencidas por Anzio y tomando en cuenta de que Anzio no es de uno de los equipos más fuertes…

Alfred: Como mi última voluntad vuelvan a las reparaciones…

Dan: Si, Alfred tiene razón, pero a todo esto, ¿dónde están esos dos para que trabajen?

Max: Aquí estamos.

De repente por la puerta Max y Looney aparecieron por la puerta y entraron a la sala de estar del hangar. Una vez allí, Alfred que seguía en el piso, no tardó en encararlos.

Alfred: ¿Y ustedes tuvieron suerte?

Looney: Si, aunque nos duela, hay otra noticia que les debemos decir.

Dan: ¿A qué se refieren?

Max: Primero siéntense que esto será largo.

De forma como pidió Max, todos los comandantes se sentaron en sus asientos y con una cara de perplejidad veían la tristeza de Max y Looney, Alfred que también se había incorporado para la reunión tenía su misma expresión.

Max: Bueno supongo que todos saben que nuestros oponentes serán St. Gloriana y Saunders. ¿Verdad?

Karl: En efecto.

Alfred: La verdad hablé de esto con Eli, Max y Looney después de la fiesta de Anzio, y es más que claro que con nuestros tanques no podremos hacer frente a esa combinación y menos con Maginot de aliado.

Looney: Pensamos que sería mejor mantenerlo en secreto hasta que estuviéramos seguros para contárselo a ustedes, ya luego, que cada uno les cuente a sus tripulaciones.

Alfred: En total esto es algo que nos concierne a los 30 miembros y a nuestra instructora, razón por la cual les pedimos reunirnos aquí y no en un salón.

En aquel momento todos regresaron a ver el sillón verde de 2 plazas, donde Yumiko se encontraba durmiendo, pero en aquel momento abrió uno de sus ojos dando a entender que estaba escuchando

Yumiko: Entonces niños…- Un bostezo detuvo su frase- ¿Qué paso?

Looney: Bueno, desde la pelea con Anzio, Max y yo hemos buscando compradores para algunos de nuestros tanques, los venderemos y con el dinero mejorar a los del chatarrero.

Karl: ¿¡Qué!?

Toki: ¡Pero nuestros tanques!

Ace: ¡Y ahora nos dice, malditos!

Sarek: Pero, ¿qué dices hombre? ¿Cómo vamos a vender los tanques del club de Senshado?

Dan: No, tienen razón. No creo que podamos perforar el blindaje del Churchill con los panzer III

Gesta: Pero son nuestros tanques, ¿tienes idea de cuánto nos sacrificamos por ellos?

Max: No te pongas así, recuerda que todos nos sentimos de la misma forma.

Alfred: Chicos tranquilícense, no venderemos todos, solo los que encontramos compradores. Entiendan que tomamos esta decisión porque con la ayuda de los clubes automotrices y de mecánica industrial podremos mejorar a los del chatarrero.

Karl: Entonces, ¿cuáles son?

Max tomo aire antes de dar la noticia, todos estaban a la expectativa no se sabía cuales tanques se venderían junto con los recuerdos de sus tripulantes.

Max: Encontramos un comprador que aceptará los 3 Panzer III, el Panzer IV, un Crusier II y un Panzer I C

Toki: ¿Espera cual Panzer I C?

Ace: Es obvio el tuyo, es parte del club, el que utilizamos Miguel y yo, es de Max, de propiedad privada, al igual que el Crusier de Looney

Toki: No puede ser.

Karl: ¿Te refieres a mi Panzer?

Gesta: Y el mío.

Dan: Vamos chicos, ustedes mismos lo saben mejor que nosotros, con esos tanques no llegaremos muy lejos.

Gesta: ¡Claro como el tuyo no se va!

Alfred: Tranquilos recuerden que el mío también.

Max: El mío igual.

Looney: Pero esto es una decisión grupal, aún podemos elegir si venderlos o no; con el dinero haremos un costo de oportunidad, y repararemos unos tanques del chatarrero.

Alfred: Como recordaran, tuvimos que improvisar algunos tanques y optimizar recursos para la batalla contra Anzio; así que no pudimos ir con todo nuestro arsenal ya que no estaba listo, pero con ese dinero lo lograremos.

En la habitación había diferentes emociones, algunos contentos de que sus tanques no estaban en la lista, otros, por su parte, se sentían tristes o enojados, entre estos últimos estaba Toki.

Toki: ¿Cuáles son los famosos tanques del chatarrero? ¡Porque yo no nunca los he visto!

Alfred: Tiene razón no todos los conocen, están en la bodega del hangar y está cerrado con llave, Ace dijo que, así como él fue de espía a Anzio, otras escuelas podrían venir aquí; así que los ocultamos para evitar eso, pero llegados a este punto supongo que tendremos que mostrárselos… Síganme

Alfred bajo al primer piso y recorrió todo el hangar hasta llegar a una gran puerta de metal que estaba cerrada con candado, de pronto de atrás de la multitud salió Yumiko con una llave que encajo perfectamente en el candado abriéndolo, seguido de eso Max y Looney abrieron las pesadas puertas que sellaban el lugar.

Toki: Oh… Así que aquí estaba el famoso Cromwell del que tanto escuchaba rumores.

Al abrir las puertas, Alfred encendió las luces de la bodega y ante la vista de todos aparecieron 5 vehículos, algunos mejor cuidados que otros, se podía ver su deterioro y oxido, algunos les faltaban las ruedas de rodamiento, otros la de tracción, incluso uno de ellos solo tenía la oruga izquierda, pero la armadura y chasis se encontraban en perfectas condiciones y todos tenían cañones, a pesar del polvo y las telarañas todos parecían listos para funcionar.

Dan: ¿Cómo consiguieron todo esto?

Max: Gracias a mi tío y a muchos encuentros de Thankatlon apostando dinero.

Karl: Bueno ahora que los veo, alguno podría ser nuestra carta de triunfo.

…

Wetzel: Bueno, señorita Elizabeth supongo que tendremos que hacer caso a su petición; hace un momento la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de Maginot se comunicó con nosotros.

Eli: Eso es bueno, entonces ¿cómo planificaremos los entrenamientos?

Lisay: No tan rápido, Elizabeth, antes de eso debemos atender otros asuntos, sugiero que llame aquí al presidente del club de Senshado y automotriz, ya que esto será algo largo de discutir.

Eli: Esta bien, ya los llamo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Alfred y Max entraron en la sala del consejo estudiantil y tomaron haciendo junto a Eli.

Max: ¿y Anko?

Lisay: Eh… se retiró junto con Yejide a jugar afuera.

Eli: Deben llevarse muy bien ese par de primos.

Lisay: Tienes razón después, de todo Yejide es como un niño y-

Wetzel: ¡Lisay!

Lisay: Lo lamento, Señor. En fin, ahora empezaremos con lo de Maginot

Alfred: Bueno Wetzel, te escucho, recuerda que no tengo todo tu tiempo.

Wetzel: En efecto.

Wetzel estaba sentado en su escritorio con sus manos entrecruzadas junto a su boca, después del comentario de Alfred, se puso de pie y empezó a hablar mientras caminaba de derecha a izquierda.

Wetzel: Ustedes, club de Senshaado siempre causan problemas y este es uno de esos casos, ya que solicitaron ayuda a una escuela como Maginot.

Eli: ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

Wetzel: Pues verás mí querida Elizabeth, tiene mucho que ver; debido a que el buque escuela de Magintot, el Surcouf, no tiene el suficiente espacio para realizar una gran practica de Senshado, regularmente su equipo práctica cada vez que tocan puerto.

Alfred: ¿Ok?

Wetzel: En fin, debido a eso podría ser algo bueno para nosotros o como yo lo veo perjudicial, en el reglamento de Senshado de la categoría preparatoria, para combates de 2 contra 2 existe la posibilidad de que durante un corto periodo de tiempo antes del enfrentamiento los alumnos de una escuela pueden transferirse a otra temporalmente, y recibir clases y uso de las instalaciones, siempre y cuando la otra escuela pague el dinero correspondiente al mantenimiento de este grupo de estudiantes como haría si estuvieran allá.

Max: Creo que ya lo voy captando

Wetzel: La academia Maginot ha pedido una transferencia temporal de todo su equipo de Senshado a nuestra escuela, por lo cual durante el mes restante para la batalla sus estudiantes vivirán aquí.

Eli: ¡Eso es genial, con ellos podremos practicar y crear estrategias de mejor manera!

Wetzel: Puede ser cierto Elizabeth, pero por ahora no tenemos unas instalaciones adecuadas para esas estudiantes, y debido al carácter de su presidenta, bueno…

Lisay: Estarán aquí en 5 días.

Alfred: ¿Tan rápido?

Max: Pero todavía no comenzamos con las reparaciones de nuestros vehículos.

Wetzel: Y no lo harán, ya que este problema es causado por su culpa, ustedes serán los que prepararán las instalaciones para nuestras visitantes. Y más les vale que queden impecables, recuerden que es una de las academias más ricas del país y no podemos permitirnos quedar mal.

Alfred: Más trabajo.

Wetzel: Efectivamente, así que sugiero que vayan en este momento a empezar, sus instalaciones se encuentran en el departamento del sur en el viejo edifico escolar que ahora funciona como cuartos de reserva para estudiantes.

Max: Genial.

Eli: Vamos chicos no se desanimen, después de todo nosotros lo pedimos

Alfred: Diría que fuiste tú, pero yo te dije que llamaras. En fin, vamos.

Los 3 chicos salieron cabizbajos y quejándose de la sala del consejo estudiantil dejando a Lisay y Wetzel solos.

Lisay: Problemas y más problemas, ¿tanto vale la pena ese club?

Wetzel: Debemos admitir que su victoria contra Anzio atrajo atención a nuestra escuela, si logran mantenerse así San Francisco recibirá más y mejores donaciones, además de aumentar nuestro prestigio por encima del de una escuela llena de mecánicos.

Lisay: Supongo que tienes razón. Wetzel…

…

Durante los siguientes días el club de Senshado y el club de astronomía que debido a sus problemas financieros fueron arrastrados por el consejo estudiantil se encontraron limpiando y preparando las habitaciones para las estudiantes de Maginot, excepto por Max y Eli, que se encontraban con los trámites para vender los tanques, y otros miembros del club que debido a su habilidad se los designo a continuar la tarea de reparar los tanques.

Pasó un par de días y era miércoles en la mañana, Eli, Yumiko y Max volvían después de vender los tanques, en la ciudad de Nagasaki, mientras tanto, con el dinero en la cuenta del banco del club, Looney y Alfred se encontraban comprado las piezas para la reparación de los tanques del chatarrero. Durante la tarde, las piezas ya estaban encamino hacia SF, mientras tanto los chicos tenían otro trabajo que hacer pues Nagasaki era la prefectura de Saunders, pero en aquel momento El Surcouf, el submarino de Maginot, había atracado en su puerto.

Eli: Bueno chicos entremos, Eclair nos está esperando.

Alfred: Tal vez no sea tan grande como Kiev, pero es impresionante a su manera.

Max: Tienes razón.

Los dos chicos tenían sus ojos puestos en el imponente submarino de la academia, Eli esperó a que se fueran tranquilizando mientras entraban por el hangar, solo para darse cuenta de que por dentro no era muy diferente a su escuela.

Finalmente, luego de un tiempo, salieron al exterior, siendo recibidos por una delegación de Maginot que los llevó a las instalaciones de la Academia

…

Eli: Bueno aquí estamos.

Alfred: Si, aquí estamos.

Looney: Exacto

Max: ¡Ok, ya llevamos una hora esperando!

Eli: Tranquilo Max nos dijeron dijo que Elcair se encontraba un poco delicada de salud y que pronto nos acompañará.

Levantándose de su asiento, Max empezó a caminar en una dirección aleatoria.

Max: Me voy a explorar el lugar, la chica de lentes dijo que podíamos hacerlo, ¿cierto?

Eli: Si, pero-

Max: Total ustedes son los importantes aquí, y de paso veré que tenemos de unidades para el encuentro.

Dicho esto, Max salió del cuarto y se encamino rumbo a los hangares que había visto cuando estaban llegando hasta aquí, dejando a Alfred, Eli y Looney esperando. Después de unos minutos Eclair entró por otra puerta que se encontraba al final de la habitación.

Éclair: Saludos Delegación de San Francoise – debido a su acento francés, la frase suena como "San fransua" - mi nombre es Eclair comandante de la academia de chicas Maginot.

La comandante apareció, vistiendo el uniforme de Maginot que consistía de una blusa de manga larga con muchos volados en sus mangas y en sus botones, con una estatura un poco superior al promedio y un bueno cuerpo, de un largo y lacio pelo azul oscuro que pasaba sus hombros, su pecho era similar al de Eli; atrás de ella la chica que había conducido a Alfred y los demás hacia aquella habitación, con su cabello castaño recogido en una cola de caballo con un gran lazo amarillo vistiendo el mismo uniforme que su homóloga y con unos grandes lentes circulares, la segunda al mando y principal mano derecha de Eclair, Foundue.

Eli: ¡Eclair! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

Eclair: Elizabeth, no sabes cómo me alegré al recibir tu llamada.

Ambas chicas se reunieron y con un fuerte abrazo recordaron aquella tan preciada amistad que tenían cuando eran unas niñas. Ambas chicas conversaron durante un rato recordando varias anécdotas de cuando eran niñas, hasta que finalmente se dieron cuenta de que ya era de hablar de la razón para la cual habían llegado.

Eclair: Perdónenme por divagar, entonces Alfred…

Alfred: Ah, sí, es bueno conocerte en persona, pero la verdad no tenemos mucha información de su escuela así que quisiéramos saber cuál es su forma de practicar Senshado.

Eclair: Maginot se ha caracterizado del uso de estrategias defensivas con nuestros tanques, pero desde hace poco hemos intentado usar nuevas estrategias de ataque usando la velocidad y agilidad.

Alfred: Wow, eso no me lo esperaba, la verdad tenemos un amigo con el que seguro te llevas bien.

Eclair: ¿Enserio? Me gustaría conocerlo.

Eli: Lamentablemente se le acabo la paciencia de esperar y se fue a explorar el lugar, nos disculpamos por eso.

Ecliar: No se preocupen la verdad mi persona hubiera hecho lo mismo en aquella situación.

Alfred: Vamos al punto, ¿les parece? La verdad no creo que una vieja amistad sea suficiente como para mover a una academia tan grande como Maginot a un encuentro, ¿Cuál es su razón de apoyarnos?

Eli: ¡Alfred!

Eclair: Tranquila Eli, él tiene razón, les contaré la situación, pero sígannos, debo mostrarles algo y de paso buscaremos a su amigo.

Los estudiantes salieron de la habitación hacia el exterior y comenzaron a charlar mientras caminaban en dirección hacia los hangares.

Eclair: Lamentablemente, el consejo de padres de familia no ve con bueno ojos a nuestro Senshado, incluso después de tocar un estilo agresivo, no hemos tenido buenos resultados.

Alfred: Entiendo

Eclair: De modo que nuestro club de Senshado corre peligro de ser cerrado, una vez que las estudiantes de mi promoción nos graduemos.

Eli: Ósea, les quedan dos años.

Eclair: Efectivamente, debido a que no tenemos casi ninguno miembro de primer año por ciertas disputas internas (leer el manga), razón por la cual el club de Senshado se ha quedado sin muchos fondos como para mejorar tanques o comprar algunos nuevos, y aunque lo hagamos no importa, la maquinaria bélica francesa no destacado mucho en sus modelos durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Eclair: Pero tenemos una última esperanza, para salvar el club antes de mi graduación, esa es…

…

Max: Ahh que sueño, pero joder que Maginot es grande, no parecía tanto desde las fotografías.

Max se encontraba vagando por la academia de Maginot mientras hablaba consigno mismo, paso algún tiempo hasta que llego a un grande y viejo hangar donde se detuvo y observó algunas letras deterioradas en el exterior del él.

Max: _Atelier… de… Construction… de… Rueil… Char… 1944…_ Mmm... Me suena que eh leído algo al respecto a esto antes… _Atelier de Construction de Rueil_ …Char… ARL… no me digas que…

Max rápidamente entro al hangar moviendo la vieja y pesada puerta, al entrar al hangar había poca luz, pero incluso con eso, se podía apreciar la silueta de un tanque, aunque la figura de este era irreconocible, un modelo tan descontinuado y tan extraño, que solo pocos podrían reconocer, pero para un experto en el ámbito era pan comido, Max se acercó y exploro todos los rincones del tanque cuando su cabeza se ilumino, rápidamente saco su teléfono celular y llamó…

Max: Hola ¿Tio Kliment?, Soy Max, Necesito que me hagas un favor…

…

Alfred: Entiendo entonces debido a la fama de SF crees que nosotros podamos arreglarlo.

Eclair: efectivamente, de esta manera pienso que ambos obtendremos nuestros objetivos ¿verdad?

Alfred: Tienes razón, y entonces ¿está aquí?

Eclair: Efectivamente, aquí se encuentra nuestra esperanza.

Eli: _Atelier de Construction de Rueil Char 1944_

Looney: ¿No sabía que supieras francés?

Eli: Solo recuerdo un poco de cuando era niña, pero me puedo defender con eso.

Foundue: ¿Qué extraño la puerta parece estar abierta?

Alfred: Esto me recuerda algo.

Los estudiantes entraron al hangar, y encontraron una oscuridad absoluta, poco a poco sus ojos aceptaron la oscuridad y pudieron diferenciar el tanque que se encontraba frente a ellos.

Looney: Así que este es…

Eclair: Si este es el… ¡kyaaaa!

De repente Eclair lanzo un grito, desequilibrándola y llevándola al suelo, debido a la fuerte impresión, una gran sombra apareció de debajo del tanque, lo cual exalto a todos los chicos, que creían que se encontraban solos en el hangar.

Max: ¿Estas bien?

Eclair rápidamente entendió la situación y trato de incorporarse, justo cuando pudo apreciar mejor al muchacho, de aspecto latino y un de contextura gruesa, con las mangas de su camisa recogidas y sus manos llenas de grasa y suciedad.

Max: Lo lamento, te asuste.

Eli: ¡Dios Max no lo vuelvas a hacer!

Max extendió su mano para ayudar a Eclair a levantarla, de forma inconsciente Eclair iba a tomar su mano, pero Max la retiró mostrándole su brazo.

Max: Perdón, pero mis manos están sucias.

Eclair afirmo con la cabeza y sujeto el brazo de Max con lo cual pudo reincorporarse.

Alfred: Bueno parece que nos ganaste.

Looney: Tienes razón; ¿qué encontraste?

Max: Pues si es un ARL-44, la respuesta francesa al Tiger II o un intento, aunque nunca llegó a ver el combate.

Looney: Genial, si no me equivoco tiene un 90mm comparable con el 88 largo del Tiger II

Max: Si ya quiero repararlo

Eclair: Espera reparar, ¿tú también eres parte de SF?

Alfred: En efecto, este es el chico del que te hablábamos, Max Galinsky, tercero al mando del club de Senshado de SF, presidente del club automotriz, y jefe de la división musical del club, además coordinador principal del mantenimiento y reparación de tanques.

Max: Si lo dices de esa forma parece que hago muchas cosas jajaja. Mucho gusto, tú debes ser Eclair.

Eclair: ehh… Si, comandante del equipo de Senshado de Maginot, mucho gusto.

Max: El gusto es mío.

Eclair: Entonces… ¿crees poder repáralo?

Alfred: Max, de forma que Maginot piensa ayudarnos, quiere que las ayudemos reparando el tanque para salvar su equipo de Senshado…

Max: Mmm… no lo entiendo muy bien, será algo difícil pero puedo hacerlo, luego me cuentan la historia.

Eclair: Muchas gracias, Maximilian, me contaron que tú podías reparar cualquier cosa.

Max: Puede que sea verdad, pero por favor no me llames Maximilian… digamos que no me trae buenos recuerdos.

Eclair: Oh… lo lamento entonces ¿cómo debería hacerlo?

Max: Max

Eclair: Está bien

Max: En fin, Looney ¿cuánto nos queda de presupuesto?

Looney: Mucho más de lo que esperábamos, las piezas resultaron mucho más baratas aquí.

Max: Eso es bueno supongo que Maginot pagará por la reparación ¿verdad?

Eclair: Estas en lo correcto.

Looney: Bien- le dijo Looney a Eclair, con una mirada psicótica y una sonrisa que mando escalofríos por el espinazo de la comandante de Maginot- Porque no cobramos barato.

El muchacho solo lograr terminar la frase antes de yacer inconsciente en el suelo, a pesar de la sorpresa inicial de las chicas de Maginot que acompañaban, la situación no cambio mucho, menos cuando todos vieron que Eli estaba haciendo una pinza con su mano y estaba colocada justo de detrás de Looney.

Max: El caso, nosotros pagaremos nuestra parte.

Alfred: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Max: Solo debemos esperar una llamada…y parece que aquí está – el teléfono celular de Max empezó a sonar con un tono de una canción muy conocida de los RHCP; tomó su celular limpiándose las manos con su franela que usualmente siempre lleva consigo y tomo la llamada.

Max: Halo ¿tio?... si… ¿Lo tienes?... ¡Esa es!, envíalo a SF, yo me encargo de los gastos… si… adiós...

Eli: ¿Qué compraste esta vez?

Max: jejej un Renault B1 bis.

Looney: ¿Qué?- Looney no tardo en recuperar el pensamiento, y con su rostro aún en el suelo continuo- Esa chatarra, sin ofender pero… ¿Por qué?

Max: Reparando el ARL podemos hacerle ingeniería inversa, así podremos transformar un B1 en un ARL, por lo que tendremos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Alfred: Entiendo que lo quieres hacer.

Looney: Entonces manos a la obra, ¿qué más necesitas?- El muchacho se puso en pie para continuar la conversación acerca de los tanques con sus compañeros.

Eclair observaba en silencio la coordinación del grupo de SF, dentro de sí estaba feliz, pero un poco melancólica, preguntándose si su equipo de Senshado podía llevarse tan bien como el de ellos.

Looney: Muy bien vamos a la ciudad a comprar las piezas necesarias, regresaremos con ellas a SF esta noche.

Alfred: Entendido, nosotros nos adelantaremos.

Mientras los chicos divagaban, Elcair se acercó a Eli.

Eclair: Eli.

Eli: ¿Dime?

Eclair: es bueno que hayas podido encontrar unos grandes amigos como estos, atesóralos durante el tiempo que te queda.

Eli: Muchas gracias es justo lo que hago jajaja; entonces te veo en 2 días en SF

Eclair: No lo dudes, estoy ansiosa por ello.

Los chicos de SF se dirigieron cada cual a su rumbo saliendo de Surcouf, mientras Eclair los despedía a la distancia con su brazo levantado.

Elcair: Foundue, muy bien nosotras también tenemos trabajo que hacer

 **Bueno gente aquí de nuevo Tony regresando a las andadas** **, desde ahora me encargo yo, así que me prepárense para faltas de ortografía y errores de redacción como siempre jajaja, ok no, pero hago lo posible por corregir esos fallos, pero siempre se pasan, en fin gracias a todos por seguir el fanfic. Eso es todo nos vemos**


	20. Nuevos Miembros

Capítulo 20 La Melancolía de la Princesa Parte 2 – Nuevos miembros

Eran cerca del medio día, Los principales líderes de San Francisco, siendo estos: Alfred, Looney, Yumiko, Max y Eli; Habían salido al puerto de Nagasaki por distintos motivos, mientras tantos los demás miembros del club se encontraban realizando sus tareas normales de cada día, lamentablemente uno de ellos se encontraba en un peculiar problema.

Dan: Muy bien… entonces ustedes quieren entrar en el club de senshado… ¿verdad?

Aleks: See

Erika: Si

Zero: Sep

Dan: Ehh… ok, esperen un momento

Mientras decía esto, Dan regresó rápidamente hacia adentro del hangar, pues los chicos se encontraban parados en la puerta principal afuera de este. De forma que salió corriendo en busca de ayuda, pues aunque era un miembro de antigüedad, no tenía ninguna experiencia en la admisión de nuevos miembros exceptuando la del festival cultural, cuando Max acepto a las chicas del ya cerrado club de música. Después de vagar un rato por el lugar logro divisar un grupo de personas, se trataban de Gesta, Toki y Amatsu, los cuales en aquel momento entraban al hangar por la puerta que conectaba el mismo con los salones adyacentes.

Dan: ¡Gesta! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! Unos chicos quieren…

Gesta: ¡Nein Dan!, estamos en graves problemas en este momento, ¡Necesito ubicar a Alfred o Eli!

Dan: No se encuentra aquí, se marcharon junto con Max y Looney al puerto de Nagasaki a comprar las piezas necesarias para las reparaciones.

Toki: ¿Y que hay Yumiko Sensei?

Dan: Creo que salió también junto con ellos.

Gesta: Maldición estamos en una crisis, y los lideres no se encuentra aquí… ¡Maldición…!

Amatsu: Aunque no quiera concordar contigo tienes razón; ¿Quién es el siguiente al mando luego de los que están ausentes?

Dan: No lo sé; en fin olviden eso, escuchen unos chicos…

Gesta: Lo lamento Dan en este caso estamos en serios problemas, deberíamos contactar con Sarek o Ace ya que son nuestros superiores de 3er año.

Dan: ¡Oigan escúchenme!

Gesta: División de inteligencia comiencen la búsqueda, mientras tanto Dan reúne a todos los miembros del club es un emergencia

Dan: Oye no… ¡espera!… ¡no te vayas! ¡Gesta! ¡Maldito Escúchame! ¡No te hagas el Sordo! ¡ &$%#! Ahhhh… ¡maldición!

Los 3 chicos salieron rápidamente por la puerta ignorando a los nuevos aspirantes que seguían esperando soportando el calor del día, dejando solo a un Dan que maldecía con todo su gran y variado conocimiento en insultos, pero fue escuchado por una chica que en ese justo instante bajaba las escaleras del segundo piso.

Natasha: Dan te lo hemos dicho muchas veces, debes aprender a controlar tu carácter… y tu vocabulario.

Dan: ¡Oh! Natasha, apareces justo a tiempo, ese maldito de Gesta no me pudo ayudar, desde que se creó la división de inteligencia, no hace más que pasar en la sala de vigilancia, revisando las cámaras de seguridad junto con Toki y su hermana.

Natasha: Déjalo, así por lo menos contribuye en algo; en fin… ¿Qué necesitabas?

Dan: tenemos a unos chicos esperando afuera, me dijeron que quieren unirse a nuestro club, al parecer se inspiraron luego de ver nuestro enfrentamiento contra Anzio en la TV

Natasha: Oh… ¿en serio? ¡Eso es genial!

En aquel momento se le iluminaron los ojos al chica de gruesos lentes, ojos verdes y cabello avellana con un curioso flequillo en su frente, la chica no era nueva en el club, pues batalló contra Anzio en el puesto de artillera al mando de Alfred, haciendo retumbar el 75mm del Panzer IV, había entrado en el club, al inicio del año escolar, junto con Gesta, Miguel, Christian, Toki y Amatsu.

La chica no destacaba mucho en el club, pero si era dueña de una gran belleza, poseía una estatura media, su figura estaba muy bien cuidada, entre sus principales cualidades se encontraba su orden y disciplina, pues siempre llevaba el uniforme correctamente, además otros de sus puntos a favor es su capacidad en los estudios, su personalidad alegre y encantadora, durante las practicas del club se convertía en el brazo derecho de Alfred, ayudándolo en todo lo que pudiera, pero actualmente se encontraba un poco deprimida por la noticia de la venta de su Panzer, pero aun así acepto la decisión y se encontraba a la expectativa de su nuevo vehículo.

Dan: Bueno, en fin necesitaba ayuda porque la verdad no sabía qué hacer por lo nervioso que estaba y me están esperando afuera.

Natasha: ¡Ay dios!, hombres; pero te ayudaré, vamos sígueme

Dan: Muchas gracias Natasha.

Natasha y Dan se encaminaron juntos a la puerta del hangar donde los 3 chicos estaban esperando. Evitando un par de tanques que se encontraban por ahí en proceso de ser reparados. Finalmente ambos atravesaron la puerta, encarando a los 3 chicos que seguían esperando ansiosamente, Natasha los inspecciono uno por uno, intentado buscar algo, haciendo un juicio de valor intentado buscar alguna falla, se trataban de 2 chicos y una chica, el primer chico era muy alto, la chica era un poco baja y finalmente el tercero fue reconocido al instante por la chica de lentes, antes de que ellos pudieran decir una palabra, Natasha tomo el brazo del Dan y rápidamente corrió a esconderse detrás de la puerta, siendo Dan arrastrado en aquella acción

Dan: ¿Qué sucede?

Natasha: Shh… - la emoción se podía ver en su cara, mientras empezaba a susurrar para no poder ser oída por el grupo de afuera - silencio, ¡ese chico que estaba en medio es Zero!

Dan: ¿Zero? ¿Quién es él?

Natasha: ¡No lo sabes! Es uno de los chicos más populares de la academia, está en segundo año en el club de mecatrónica

Dan: Ok. ¿…Y?

Natasha: Solo míralo…es tan guapo…

Dan: Bueno, si tú lo dices; ¿no dijiste que me ibas ayudar….?

Natasha: ¡Ah sí!, Vamos, vamos

Después de dejar perplejos a los aspirantes del club, Dan y Natasha salieron de nuevo, pero esta última estaba muy nerviosa y ruborizada que antes, pues uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela estaba frente a ella.

Dan: Bueno…ehh… pues… Natasha comienza.

Natasha: Ah… si, pues… ehh… ¿Quieren… unirse al club?

Aleks: ¡S!i eso se lo dijimos a tu amigo.

Natasha: Ehh pues bien….

Zero: ¿Sucede algo?

¿?: ¡Dios! ¡No dije nada y me quede observándolos, pero ya me canse! - De repente una sombra aprecio por detrás de Dan y Natasha, se trataba de una chica que por su actitud se entendía que estaba un poco enojada, finalmente los invito a entrar a los 3 chicos – En fin, ¿Quieren unirse al club?, ¡síganme!

Dan: ¡Ritsu! ¿Estabas aquí?

Ritsu: Si desde que te la pasaste insultando a Gesta, ellos también pasaron por la división musical con lo mismo. En fin, muévanse.

La chica, empujo a Dan y Natasha con sus brazos por sus espaldas conduciéndolos hacia el segundo piso del hangar, mientras eran seguidos por los 3 nuevos integrantes, un poco desconcertados por tal situación.

Finalmente cuando estaban arriba, Ritsu se arrojó en el sofá que solía usar Yumiko para dormir con las piernas abiertas cubiertas con su falda, como si no tuviera ninguna pisca de modestia o modales. Por tal situación, se asemejaba a una escena de la mafia, con Ritsu como la cabeza y Dan y Natasha a cada lado de ella con una actitud tímida después de haber sido superados por Ritsu al momento de hablar y tomar acción. Nuestra Al Capone había entrado al club junto con sus amigas de la banda durante el festival cultural, y junto con 2 de ellas tripulaban el Panzer III al mando de Max siendo esta la conductora del mismo. Ritsu posee una actitud agresiva, como si estuviera arriba todos, comportándose como un hombre, pero no llega a golpearlos como usualmente lo hace Eli cuando la sacan de quicio; usa medias cortas y no le importa sentarse como hombre a pesar de usar falda, también usa la camisa y saco del uniforme de manera fatal. Lleva el pelo corto hasta los hombros de color café claro, y de ojos del mismo color, utiliza una diadema para recoger su cabello y dejar al descubierto su frente.

Ritsu: Muy bien ya que mis dos amigos se quedaron callados preséntese y díganme porque quieren unirse al club… Ah sí por cierto me llamo Ritsu, era la conductora de uno de los 3 Panzer III, y miembro de la división musical de club, y novatos déjenme decirles, soporté un infierno para conducir teniendo a Max como profesor, así que no crean que se las dejaré fácil… Muy bien, empiecen. A si, Dan, busca en el escritorio el 3er cajón, ahí están las solicitudes para nuevos integrantes…

Dan: ¡Si señora! ¡Enseguida! – Dan corrió rápidamente a cumplir la orden tomando las solicitud de ingreso, que efectivamente se encontraban en donde Ritsu había señalado.

Ritus: Bueno. Empecemos. Tú el alto con sombrero raro de lana…

Aleks: ¡Si!…Mi nombre es Aleks Zhúkov, nací en Strelkovka, Rusia el 26 de mayo del…

Ritsu: No me importa pasa a lo importante…

Aleks: ¿Qué?... pero…

Ritsu: No me importa, apura…

La chica miro a Aleks con una cara de pocos amigos que le hizo entender cuál era su posición. Aleks es un chico alto midiendo casi 1.80m con cabello lacio un poco largo color café oscuro, con un color de piel claro, poseyendo un físico muy desarrollado, usa un par de botas de cuero cafés y un sombrero invernal **"** treuj" con una estrella roja en el centro, además de su uniforme, es calmado y optimista y muy sociable con los demás, responsable pero un poco tímido

Aleks: Ahh… eh Si… Estoy en primero año mi abuelo era Gueorgui Konstantínovich Zhúkov mariscal de la Unión Soviética por lo que desde pequeño me ha gustado mucho el tema militar, después de verlos en la TV, me llené de ganas de practicar Senshado.

Ritsu: Muy bien en qué posición quieres entrar.

Aleks: Comandante.

Ritsu: Ok, serás operado de radio.

Aleks: ¿Qué? No. Espera, dije comandante

Ritsu: ¿Crees estar a la altura de algunos de nuestros comandantes? Operado de radio o tienes en mente alguna otra cosa?

Aleks: No espera entonces Conductor

Ritsu: ¿Qué? Jajajaja… buen chiste

Aleks: ehh lo dije enserio

Ritsu: ¡¿Deberás quieres entrar en mi territorio?! jajaja está bien veremos si logras soportar el entrenamiento infernal para ser conductor jajaja, ¡Natasha! ¡Toma sus datos personales y todo lo demás!

Natasha: ¡Enseguida! - Natasha corrió hacia donde Dan seguido por Aleks para darles su información para llenar la solicitud, se sentaron en un escritorio de la sala y mientras este respondía las preguntas de Natasha, Erika se acercó a ellos susurrando para no ser oída por Ritsu.

Erika: Oigan, ¿siempre es así de mandona?

Dan: Pues la verdad es todo lo contrario cuando Max esta cerca…

Erika: Ah…

Ritsu: En fin ahora tú la que pequeña de cabello marrón.

Erika: Ah sí, ahora voy.

La siguiente es Erika una pequeña chica de cabellos hasta los hombros color marrón, con su ojo derecho verde y el izquierdo marrón, y con una piel muy blanca Es conocida por ser una chica tranquila, aunque puede perder los estribos, y muchas veces con facilidad. Suele mostrarse fría al principio. Pero cuando siente que alguien le cae bien, es más abierta. Es ser extrovertida y fácil de llevar cuando esta con las personas que ama. Disciplinada a pesar de todo, ama los deportes y siempre se mantiene entrenando junto a su padre, comandante de una milicia.

Erika: Me llamo Erika, soy de primer año y de igual forma me decidí por el senshado después de verlos en la TV, me gusta el boxeo, dormir y el helado. A si quisiera ser comandante…ehh pensándolo mejor quiero ser artillera.

Ritsu: operadora de radio. Siguiente

Erika: Ah…pero… supongo que me conformaré con participar - Erika regreso donde dan después de exhalar un suspiro, pues no tenías las agallas de contradecir a Ritsu por su forma de ser.

Dan: Lo lamento, pero ahora estamos con los puestos justos, debido a que vamos a vender algunos tanques, así que para la próxima podrás entrar de artillera.

Erika: ¿En verdad?

Dan: Si la verdad yo me encargo de entrenar a los artilleros.

Erika: Cuento contigo senpai.

Dan: Eh… si de nada - mientras Dan continuaba con el papeleo de Erika, en su mente estaba muy feliz y emocionado pensando - ¡Me dijeron senpai yujuuu!

Ritsu: Finalmente tú el novio de Natasha

Natasha: ¡¿Qué?!

Ritsu: En fin, tú el que falta.

El último en presentarse es Zero un chico de contextura bien formada y alto, midiendo 1,75 aproximadamente, con cabello negro corto, muy delgado, no lleva ninguna modificación en su uniforme, habla de forma educada, e imponente como si se tratará de un emperador. Tiene una actitud seria cuando habla con desconocidos, cuando son sus amigos, su personalidad cambia y es mucho más desenvuelto a la forma de actuar y hablar, le gusta hacer estrategias, pero de una forma callada, y dar órdenes precisas sin explicar el porqué.

Zero: Bueno mis amigos me llaman Zero, estoy en segundo año, y también los vi en la TV, me encanta el anime y los videojuegos, y quisiera intentar aprender senshado, para fortalecerme física y mentalmente. Y sobre la posición supongo que operador de radio… por ahora.

Ritsu: Jajaja, me caes bien. Pero vas a llorar por haber dicho eso, Yumiko-sensei nos mata, en fin acaben rápido con el papeleo, les haré un favor y se los entregaré al consejo estudiantil ahora que voy para la academia.

Paso un rato hasta que Los chicos acabaron, finalmente, Ritsu se despidió de ellos, y salió por la puerta con los documentos. Dejándolos solos de nuevo a los cinco chicos en la sala del segundo piso.

Dan: Uff, Al final terminamos jaja.

Aleks: Si, ahora que somos miembros del club ¿Qué hay de nuestros tanques?

Dan: Ehh pues por ahora no tenemos…

¿?: Hoy en la tarde se explicará sobre eso – una voz femenina y unos pasos delataron la presencia de otro grupo de chicas que había entrado en la sala. Las tres chicas habían subido al segundo piso buscando a los demás miembros del club.

Dan: Mio, Yui Tsumugi, su baterista pasó por aquí.

Mio: Lo sabes estaba muy enfadada por que la molestamos con que había subido de peso.

Yui: En fin nos dirigíamos a la academia, pero Gesta nos comentó algo muy importante así que debemos permanecer aquí.

Zero: Pues su amiga ya se fue.

Tsumugi: Bueno, ella es un caso aparte jaja.

Las 3 chicas rieron un poco ante el comentario de Tsumugi. Ellas pertenecen a la división musical junto con Max y Ritsu, eran las amigas de esta última que se unieron en el festival cultural. De izquierda a derechas tenemos a Yui una chica alegre y un poco boba, de pelo rojizo corto, toca la guitarra y es la cargadora del Panzer III dirigido por Max, Tsumugi, es la Artillera del mismo vehículo, una chica de cabello rubio un poco alta y muy amable con todos, como si fuera una abuela que consiente a sus nietos. Toca el teclado. Y Finalmente Mio es cargadora y operadora de Radio del BT-7 de Eli y Anko, una chica alta de cabello negro, y muy tímida pero inteligente y responsable, toca el bajo eléctrico.

Mio: En fin debemos convocarlos a todos para un reunión, Sarek, está al mando por ahora, así que ayúdennos llamándolos a todos.

Tsumugi: Ah sí y felicidades por entrar al club a ustedes 3 tomen algunos pasteles.

Yui: Entonces nos vamos a buscar a los demás.

Después de que Tsumugi les entregue a cada uno de los nuevos integrantes un pequeño pastel las 3 chicas dejaron la sala y partieron en busca de los demás miembros. Dejando a los otros 5 chicos en el cuarto solos.

Aleks: ¿Siempre regala comida?

Natasha: No, solo entre los miembros de la división musical… Aunque más que división musical solo se la pasan comiendo en vez de tocar música.

Dan: bueno hasta que llega Max… a controlarlas, lo cual sucede muy poco ya que él anda ocupado con las reparaciones.

Zero: Bueno entonces deberíamos ayudarlas iniciemos la búsqueda de los demás miembros.

…

Pasó algún tiempo Los 5 chicos buscaron a los demás miembros que estaban en la zona del hangar, Sarek y Ace también llegaron junto con Ritsu y otro miembros que se encontraban en la academia, finalmente todos los miembros del club estaban reunidos, a excepción por Max, Alfred, Eli y Looney que habían ido a Maginot.

Sarek: Muy todos por favor fórmense por tripulaciones.

Sarek, Mono y Gesta estaban al frente de todos, mientras tanto rápidamente todos los miembros se formaron según lo pedido a las afueras del hangar del club justo en frente de la puerta principal, entre la multitud se podía ver a los nuevos integrantes formados como un equipo, y a todos un poco cansados, pero animados debido a la victoria contra Anzio, pero no en su mayoría Gesta, Sarek Toki y Amatsu lucían preocupados.

Gesta: muy bien tomaremos lista para confirmar que todos se encuentran. Por favor fórmense por tripulaciones.

1er Panzer I C (Ace y Migue)

2do Panzer I C (Toki y Amatsu)

1er Panzer III (Gesta, Drac y Jenny)

2do Panzer III (Max, Yui, Ritsu y Tsumugi)

3er Panzer III (Karl, Gogo y _)

BT-7 (Eli, Anko y Mio)

1er Crusier II (Looney, Torres, Mono y Danilo)

2do Crusier II (Sarek, Giorgio y _)

Panther A (Dan, Diana y Sam)

Panzer IV D (Alfred, Natasha y Christian)

Nuevo equipo: (Zero, Erika y Aleks)

Mono: Parece que aparte de los que salieron todos se encuentran.

Gesta: Muy bien, entonces ahora seriamos 34 miembros contando con Yumiko-sensei. Y los miembros del club de automotriz que nos ayudaron en el encuentro de Anzio.

Mono: eso nos daría 31 miembros oficiales.

Sarek: Si.

Karl: ¡Gesta! ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Gesta: Antes de decirlo, debemos confirmar si esos 3 nuevos, no son espías, Amatsu, Toki, confirmen sus identidades y regístrenlos.

Amatsu: Ah… Este tipo, en fin, ya que…

Las dos chicas de la división de inteligencia, procedieron a regístralos, y confirmar sus identidades con la base de datos de la academia, la cual después de unos cuantos hackeos por parte de Gesta logro tener acceso. Después de algún tiempo, la información fue verificada, por medio de la laptop que llevaba Amatsu en sus brazos, mientras Toki terminaba de revisar por algún artilugio extraño en sus ropas.

Toki: A parecer están limpios ningún micrófono o cámaras aparte de las de sus celulares.

Gesta: Muy bien, parece que los chicos del CMP ya llegaron

Karl: ¿Qué está pasando?

Sarek: Se podría decir que estamos seguros, pero me da mucha mala espina todo esto

Antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta, varios miembros CMP la abreviación del Comité de Moral Pública, se habían colocado en posiciones estratégicas, formando un circulo alrededor de todo el complejo del club de Senshado, todos, llevaban un distintivo en su brazo izquierdo, que los confirmaban como miembros de tal grupo, aunque que más que eso, solo eran los lacayos del consejo estudiantil.

Natasha: ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

Gesta: No se preocupen ahora es seguro, Verán por las cámaras de seguridad del a academia, hemos detectado una espía que se ha colado en una embarcación de suministros para ingresar en la academia.

Aleks: y ¿porque la razón de tanta movilización?

Sarek: Pedimos ayuda al consejo estudiantil, y por alguna razón se ofrecieron con todo su poder a ayudarnos. Proporcionando apoyo logístico para capturar a la espía.

Gesta: Por nuestra inteligencia, la perdimos de vista en el hangar de suministros, por lo que en este momento podría estar en cualquier parte. Pero por nuestro reconocimiento no hay indicios de que están aquí en el club.

Erika: ¿Es algo tan peligroso?

Gesta: ¡Por supuesto!, en este momento no pueden ver nuestro nuevo arsenal, seremos presas fáciles, tal como lo dijo Alfred el otro día, tenemos que llevar nuestro ataque sorpresa para el día de la batalla, y si se enteran de nuestra actual condición, pueden tomar ventaja de ello.

Zero: Lo capto, entonces el plan en este momento es encontrar al espía.

Toki: Nein. Debemos esconder todo tipo de evidencia, ¿deberíamos pedírselo al CMP?

Karl: ¿Crees poder confiar en ellos?

Gesta: ¿No tenemos otra opción, o es que tú tienes alguna mejor idea?

Karl: Después de todo lo que ha pasado, prefiero confiar en mis camaradas que en los perros falderos de Wetzel

Ritsu: ¿ya me puedo ir?

Gesta: ¿Qué acaso no entiendes la situación?

Tsumugi: Tranquilos todos. Debemos encontrar solución a este problema, mientras nuestros líderes no están, no hay razón para pelear.

Gogo: No es correcto Gesta, los humos de tu poder se te han subido a la cabeza, ¿porque tu asumiste el mando en esta crisis? Sarek has algo.

Gesta: ¿Querías hacerlo tú?, me encargaron la seguridad del club de senshado y es lo que estoy haciendo.

Drac: ¡Hey tranquilos todos!

Ace: Esta bien yo tomaré el mando

Dan: ¿Qué por qué?

Ace: Estoy en tercer año, además Alfred confía más en mi

Sarek: ¿Qué dices hombre?, no sabes ni lo que dices.

Migue: Cierto, Sarek se lleva mejor con Alfred.

De repente empezaron disputas entre todos los miembros masculinos del club que se encontraban ahí, era claro que la falta de un líder estaba ocasionando tales pleitos, aunque solo eran discusiones verbales, entre quien debía tomar el mando en la situación, la formación se había roto, y las mujeres del club se alejaron del gran bullicio con cara de ambigüedad.

Natasha: Bueno ahí empezaron, mientras tanto nosotras ¿Qué hacemos?

Ritsu: Tengo sueño, pienso que debería ir a dormir.

Diana: Pero tienen razón, no es muy buena idea confiar en el consejo estudiantil.

Sam: Y que Sarek le haya pedido ayuda a Wetzel pues….

Tsumugi: lo raro es que aceptara, seguro que hay una fuerza mayor moviéndolo.

MIo: Pues… Creo… que deberíamos investigar por nosotras mismas.

Amatsu: si es una buena idea ya no soporto escucharlos.

Natasha: Muy bien en marcha

Erika: Este… Chicas, ¿puedo unirme?

Tsumugi: ¡Claro, tu nombre era Erika verdad, ahora eres un miembro del club de senshado, así que no tengas recelo de hablar con nosotras!

Erika: Gracias.

Zero: ¿Podemos ir también?

Natasha: ¿No estaban en la pelea?

Aleks: La verdad no nos conocemos mucho, así que simplemente fuimos ignorados.

Diana: No se preocupen sígannos

De esta forma un grupo de investigación se formó entre las miembros femeninas del club y los nuevos integrantes, con el fin de encontrar a la espía que se coló en la academia, mientras que los demás integrantes, bueno… seguían discutiendo, y por alguna razón empezaron a jugar vencidas (pulsar o echar unas fuercitas) para determinar quién sería el mejor líder. El grupo de chicos decidido dejar el lugar lleno de bullicio mientras se dirigían ala academia.

Erika: ¿supongo que lo primero será buscar información?

Natasha: Estas en lo correcto eh… Al parecer Ritsu y Yui se fueron.

Tsumugi: Bueno déjalas estar así, no importa.

El grupo siguió su avance hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el jefe del CMP que tenía cercado el lugar, y decidieron intentar conseguir algo de información con él

Erika: Hola, disculpa ¿por qué cercaron el lugar?

Jefe de CMP: Ordenes de Wetzel, dice que mantengamos el lugar vigilado para nuestros visitantes.

Natasha: ¿Acaso Maginot ya está aquí?

Jefe de MP: No tenemos información de quienes serán, pero nos ordenaron vigilar este lugar, por que llegará un cargamento especial.

Aleks: ¿Y escucharon algo de una espía o algo así?

Jefe de MP: No tenemos información sobre eso.

Zero: Mm… Ok Muchas Gracias.

Jefe de MP: un gusto.

El grupo de Investigación continuo con su camino hacia la academia dejando a los miembros del CMP atrás, mientras lo hacían discutían las posibles deducciones al caso.

Tsumugi: Pues parece que no están aquí por lo que dijo Gesta, si no por otra situación….

Amatsu: Era de esperarse, por eso digo que no debes estar tanto tiempo con el Toki.

Toki: No lo creo así, pienso más que está buscando hacer algo por el bien del club. Además tú también lo viste a esa chica por las cámaras de seguridad con las gafas y bigotes falsos.

Amatsu: Supongo que tienes razón, en fin, debemos seguir con la búsqueda.

Erika: Entonces, más que ir a la academia deberíamos encontrar pistas en el hangar de suministros.

Zero: Efectivamente.

Por tal motivo, el grupo de estudiantes se movilizaron de aquel lugar hacia el hangar, que se encontraba a babor cerca del centro del buque escuela, al llegar ahí preguntaron sobre información a los trabajadores del lugar, pero estos no aceptaron dar respuestas a no ser que le ayudaran con algunos transportes, después de ayudarlos supieron que el cargamento del que hablaba el CMP ya había llegado pero con procedencia anónima, el cual había sido trasladado de ahí por miembros del consejo estudiantil, pero junto a ellos se encontraban 2 chicas de otra escuela.

Zero: Esto parece un RPG… uff

Natasha: Bueno en eso concuerdo…

Los chicos prosiguiendo su búsqueda preguntando sobre el consejo estudiantil a diferentes personas que se encontraban en su camino. Consiguiendo información de quienes los habían visto, muchos indicaban que vieron al consejo estudiantil con una enorme caja de madera transportada en un gran camión. Su búsqueda los llevo primero al parque central, la oficina de correos, la torre de control, el prado en la proa del buque escuela, luego recorriendo los 4 distritos en los que se dividía el buque escuela.

Después de un par de horas, el grupo de estudiantes se encontraba descansando en una heladería cercana.

Aleks: Bueno…. ¿y ahora?

Natahsa: No lo sé, les perdimos la pista, no sé qué hacen vagando tanto por la ciudad, y llevando una caja tan grande, ya pasamos por los 4 distritos, además solo quedamos nosotros 6, las demás ya se fueron….

En efecto, al paso por los distritos, diferentes miembros del club que ayudaban en la búsqueda regresaron as sus respectivo hogares durante su caminata, en aquella heladería solamente quedaban: Natasha, Aleks, Zero, Erika, Toki y Amatsu.

Erika: Pensemos objetivamente, porque razones andarían de un lado para el otro con una tremenda caja….

Aleks: Mmmm tal vez porque ¿querían llevarla de paseo?

Zero: No, debe ser otra razón.

Amatsu: Algo relacionado con todo esto…

Erika: Y ¿si es por el capricho de alguien?

Toki: ¿Quién quisiera llevar una caja tan grande y pesada por todo el lugar?

Erika: Alguien que sea caprichosa…

Natasha: Pues, no tiene mucho sentido.

Aleks: Y si ¿quisiera esconder algo?

Toki: ¿Cómo qué?

Zero: ¡esperen! Puedo verlo – repentinamente Zero se puso de pie y con una pose un tanto extraña como si hubiera encontrado el secreto del universo, luego prosiguió - si relacionamos todo, podemos llegar a esta conclusión, primero tenemos al consejo estudiantil y la caja, por qué razón no dejan la caja en algún lugar, desde mi punto de vista, deben estar ocultando algo en ella, lo único que podemos pensar seria la espía, pues el último lugar en donde fue vista fue en el hangar. Lugar de donde salió la caja. Pero desde aquí surgen otras preguntas. Primero ¿Por qué no usaron una caja más pequeña?, y segunda ¿Quiénes esconden a la espía, el Consejo estudiantil o las famosas visitantes.

Natasha: ¿Qué?

Aleks: Las invitadas deben estar escondiendo a la espía.

Erika: ¡Tienes razón!, el último lugar en donde fue vista fue en aquel hangar.

Natasha: Ok… según tu lógica, justificas que el hecho que pasea la caja es para que la espía pueda tomar información de nuestra escuela.

Toki: Siendo así Wetzel, las ayudaría, simplemente para quedar bien con las visitantes, después de todo el haría lo que fuera por su reputación.

Zero: Bueno eso lo complementaria, pero supongo que tiene sentido.

Aleks: Y si ya recorrieron todo el buque solo les queda un lugar a donde llegar.

Zero: Maldición el hangar del club.

Los 6 chicos corrieron rápidamente después de salir de la heladería, no sin antes pagar por sus respectivos helados. Debido a que se encontraba prácticamente al otro lado del Club, decidieron atajar por medio de los bloques subterráneos, pues aunque era oscuro y frio podían recorrer de manera más eficiente la ciudad, pues al estar el buque escuela basado en un acorazado-portaaviones, el centro de la ciudad está a mayor altura y pasar por ahí conllevaría subir una gran cantidad de gradas y luego bajarlas. Finalmente después de algún tiempo y los 6 chicos llegaron, aunque Natasha, Toki y Amatsu estaba acostumbradas a correr grandes cantidades de terreno, no era lo mismo para los otros que se los veían muy agitados, a excepción de Erika que se la veía muy fresca.

Natasha: Al parecer los hombres dan pena.

Toki: Se cansaron solo por algo tan pequeño, espero que no mueran cuando entrenen con Yumiko.

Amatus: Aun así, Erika me sorprende que tengas tan buena condición física.

Erika: Entreno con mi padre a diario así que esto no es mucho.

Finalmente cuando llegaron, efectivamente pudieron ver la gran caja de madera, junto con el consejo estudiantil y otras personas más.

Natasha: Maldición llegamos tarde.

Zero: Espera… ¡Christian! ¿Qué sucedió?

Entre las personas del lugar se encontraba Christian junto con Giorgio un poco alejados de los demás, Christian era el conductor del Panzer IV D del Alfred, un chico de estatura media, de tez blanca y contextura normal, posee ojos verdes y cabello corto negro, pero con unas singulares canas en puntos aleatorios, su personalidad es amigable aunque un poco despistado, y no tan aplicado en los estudios. Junto a él de aspecto similar estaba Giorgio, el conductor del Crusier II de Sarek, siendo un chico alegre y despreocupado, pero eficiente, usa lentes y es de contextura delgada y poseyendo un cabello corto y negro junto con unos ojos cafes.

Natasha: ¿Conoces a Christian?

Zero: Si él fue el que me convenció en entrar al club.

Christian: Hola ¿Qué hay?

Zero: ¿Qué paso con la pelea?

Christian: No lo sé no me involucre, simplemente me fui al segundo piso a pegarme una siesta, tenía algo de sueño, ahorita baje debido al estruendo del motor del camión que trajo esa gran caja. De ahí no tengo ni idea de quienes están ahí.

Giorgio: Yo tampoco, me fui a jugar en la consola en el segundo piso, jaja

Amatsu: Y, ¿qué paso con los demás?

Chrisitian: Están ahí en el suelo.

Christian señalo una gran pila de cuerpos masculinos agonizantes en el suelo, la cual por su aspecto parecía una pila de cadáveres

Erika: ¿Pero que mierd…?

…

Un poco más allá de donde estaba Christian y los demás se encontraban justo en la puerta del Hangar Eli, Alfred, Max y Looney, que habían regresado de Maginot, junto con el consejo estudiantil y otras 2 chicas conocidas de Max. Además, la caja había sido descargada y el camión estaba estacionado cerca de ahí.

Eli: ¡Dios! ¡Nos vamos un segundo y esto se convierte en la revolución de Octubre!

Alfred: pero no estamos en octubre.

Max: ¿querías hacer un chiste soviético, se supone que Looney es el que hace eso?

Looney: Si, estaba buscando el momento adecuado para hacerlo, pero ella me gano…

Wetzel: En fin que podemos esperar del Club de Senshado…

Eli: Silencio ustedes, en fin a ¿qué se debe su visita?

¿?: Pues…

Antes de que la chica pudiera continuar, Natasha y los demás se acercaron al grupo.

Natasha: ¡Hey Eli!, ¿Qué sucedido aquí?

Looeny: Tal y lo que vez, finalmente regresamos de Nagasaki, y encontramos a todos peleando para saber quién era el mejor líder.

Max: Al final llego Eli, y pues… les ganó a todos.

Alfred: Y en lo que Eli los acabó, llegó el consejo Estudiantil.

Zero: entiendo; ¿y qué hay de la caja?

¿?: A eso es un regalo de parte de nuestra instructora.

Natasha: Si no me equivoco tú eres Nonna de Pravda ¿verdad?

Nonna: Si Katyusha y Yo vinimos a dejar esto, pero el consejo estudiantil nos dio un tour de la escuela.

Erika: Ahhh mucho gusto.

Nonna: El gusto es mío.

Antes de continuar la conversación la puerta del camión que se encontraba estacionado se abrió mostrando a una Katyusha que se refregaba los ojos recién despierta, luego bajo del vehículo y caminó hacia los demás.

Katyusha: Nonna, te dije que despertaras a Katyusha cuando llegáramos.

Nonna: Lo lamento, en este momento lo iba a hacer.

Wetzel: Espero que el viaje no haya sido muy cansado Katyusha-san.

Katyusha: Oh pero si es el presidente mojado.

Lisay: Katyusha-san podrías dejar de llamar al presidente así.

Looney: ¿Por qué mojado?

Katyusha: Ah. Hola por fin están aquí tuvieron a Katyusha esperándolos, El presidente mojado nos mostró se ofreció a llevarnos conocer el lugar mientras llegaban.

Alfred: Mojado… ¡ah! Por wet.

Nonna: Exactamente, Katyusha al conocerlo le hizo gracia su nombre.

Wetzel: En fin… aquí acaba el viaje. ¿Necesitan algo más nuestras invitadas de Pravda? En caso de que quieran pasara la noche aquí, tenemos unas habitaciones para invitados.

Katyusha: No, Katyusha y Nonna volverán hoy en la noche a Pravda.

Lisay: entonces supongo que es todo nos retiramos.

Nonna: Muchas gracias por el viaje.

Wetzel: Entonces nosotros nos marchamos.

Los miembros del consejo estudiantil después de ayudar a Katyusha y Nonna, se encaminaron al camión de transporte y emprendieron el viaje de retorno hacia la academia sin antes llevar a los miembros del CMP que se encontraban cerca del lugar, los cuales antes que seguridad, simplemente limpiaron los alrededores del club mejorando su apariencia.

….

Katyusha: Uff finalmente Katyusha puede hacer para lo que vino.

Nonna: Tienes razón.

Max: En fin es agradable tenerte por aquí, ha pasado algún tiempo… Katyu…Agg - Katyusha se acercó a Max y antes de dejarlo continuar le pateo en su pierna mientras su rostro estaba muy disgustado

Max: ¿Qué sucede?

Katyusha: No visitaste a Katyusha en mucho tiempo, ni si quiera ahora que vives aquí. Hm

Max: Lo lamento eh estado muy ocupado con el club y todo.

Katyusha: Eso no importa, tenías la obligación.

Max: Ahh… está bien lo lamento – mientras tanto en su mente Max pensaba - _por alguna razón siento que se le han subido los aires a la cabeza_

Zero: Bueno y a que se debe el vagar por todo el buque escuela con tremenda caja… Llegamos aquí después de seguirles el rastro. Y la verdad tenemos algunas dudas de ustedes.

Max: ¿Zero? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Natasha: Se unió al club, ¿tú también lo conoces?

Max: Claro, vive cerca de mi casa

Christian: De la mía también.

Toki: Ah es verdad son del distrito del oeste, tiene sentido que se conozcan.

Eli: ok así que ¿Zero?, a que te refieres con dudas.

Toki: bueno supongo que primero debemos ponerle al corriente lo que ha pasado y también la razón de esa pila de cuerpos de por allá

Toki y Amatsu, comenzaron explicaron a la gente de Pravda y a la comisión que había llegado de Maginot sobre la actual situación, sobre la espía y las deducciones que habían hecho sobre su paradero.

Looney: la verdad me asombra que pasará tanto solo porque nos fuimos un rato…

Max: Pensar que hasta Karl y Dan se metieron en esto…

Giorgio: Molestaron a Karl con que no es simétrico y Dan pues… cayó por el fuego cruzado…

Eli: En fin, eso quiere decir que sospechaban de Nonna y Katyusha escondían el espía, porque el último lugar donde se la vio fue en el hangar de suministros, el mismo lugar en donde estuvieron ellas.

Zero: En efecto.

Max: Pero eso no es posible, ¿por qué la esconderían?

Nonna: en realidad si la encontramos…

Looney: ¿Qué?

Katyusha: Si, Katyusha la encontró cambiándose a un uniforme de SF mientras grababa notas de voz con su celular…

Natasha: Y por qué la están escondiendo…

Nonna: en realidad no es tanto así…

Max: ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Dónde está?

Nonna: Cuando la reconocimos se asustó, y resbalo con una cascará de plátano que estaba en el suelo y se quedó inconsciente….

Alfred: Really Nigga.

Max: bueno… los plátanos son algo típico de SF. Que puedes encontrar en la zona de suministros.

Alfred: También los tacos Wey

Looney: No olvides el café.

Erika: También los asados y milanesas.

Katyusha: La verdad es que no sé cómo es que siendo tan diferentes, pueden llevarse bien…

Max: Son cosas típicas de nuestra escuela, así como lo son el anko y las papas deshidratadas en Ooarai.

Eli: Pero buena pregunta la de Katyusha-san; SF tiene la temática latinoamericana, pero al yo venir de Maginot no tengo idea de que une sus lazos de amistad.

Zero: Mmm…. La verdad que no lo sabes pero un punto podría ser ¿que la mayoría habla español aparte del japonés?

Alfred: sep.

Max: Si

Looney: La magia de la amistad es un factor importante…pero sí.

Pila de cadáveres golpeados por Eli: ….Ss…i….

Eli: Ahora lo comprendo un poco más.

Alfred: De otra forma aparte de eso cada estudiante tiene sus propias razones para llevarse bien entre todos; hablamos español, las raíces indígenas, la creencia católica, entre otras cosas son ejemplos de cosas que en San Francisco todos compartimos, las cuales crean un conjunto de nexos culturales que aun siendo de diferentes países nos identifican a todos creando nuestra propia identidad latinoamericana.

Max: Exactamente a diferencia de otras escuelas que tienen temáticas italiana o alemana, la nuestra engloba a Latinoamérica como una sola.

Natasha: Bueno en eso tienes razón.

Eli: Oh parece que se están poniendo filósofos.

Katyusha: pero Max tú madre era Rusa ¿qué pasa con ello?

Max: Es verdad pero me crie en Latinoamérica así que no podría considerarme un seguidor de la madre patria, pero sí de la Pachamama.

Alfred: Wey… es básicamente lo mismo.

(Nota: con Madre patria se refiero al término que usan generalmente los rusos para llamar a su patria, con lo cual Max hace un guiño habiendo referencia a eso)

Mientras los Max, Eli y Alfred seguían conversando sobre cuestiones de identidad y de las temáticas de las otras escuelas, por otro lado Aleks, Zero y Erika estaban juntos simplemente observando cómo se desarrollaba la situación, un poco alejado de ellos, pues al ser nuevo miembros todavía no se habían adaptado por completo al club, y a su extraño ritmo de acción. De pronto Aleks empezó a charlar con Zero.

Aleks: Oye Zero si ves esa chica de Pravda, la pequeña

Zero: Si que sucede.

Aleks: No crees que es muy bonita.

Zero: Ósea puede ser, pero es muy pequeña.

Aleks: Y yo soy muy alto, la combinación perfecta no crees.

Zero: Eh… la verdad…. No

Aleks: Acompáñame le voy a hablar.

Zero: ¿Estás seguro?

Aleks: Si no ves como Natasha y los demás se pusieron a divagar sobre temáticas escolares y esas cosas, vamos es una gran oportunidad, ¿Erika nos acompañas?

Erika: Supongo, no tengo nada mejor que hacer…

Los 3 chicos que se encontraba un poco alejados de los demás caminaron en dirección a Katyusha y Nonna, las cuales se veían un poco desanimadas debido al desvío de la conversación por parte de los líderes de SF

Katyusha: Supongo que cada quien va por su lado.

Aleks se acercó a Katyusha y le hablo.

Aleks: Hola, mi nombre es Aleks Zhúkov ¿Cómo te llamas?

Katyusha: Mi nombre es Katyusha-sama para ti.

Aleks: Muy bien y dime ¿Qué rol ocupa una chica como tú en el equipo de senshado?

Katyusha: Ja, me ofendes con tu pregunta, Katyusha es la comandante general de Pravda.

Aleks: Así que Pravda, jajaj mucho mejor para mí, me gustan las chicas soviéticas jaja.

Katyusha: ¿Ah? No entendí eso

Katyusha no terminaba de comprender lo que Aleks había dicho justo cuando él sintió dos fuertes manos en cada uno de sus hombros, cuando regreso a ver de quien eran estos brazos, su coqueta sonrisa paso a ser una de miedo y horror.

Max: Aleks ¿Verdad?, yo tampoco entendí lo que le dijiste a mi prima.

Nonna: Yo tampoco lo hice, ¿podrías repetirlo?

Los dos brazos que estrujaban los hombros de Aleks uno pertenecía a Max y el otro a Nonna los cuales simplemente le mostraban una sonrisa aterradora. Aleks entendió que si el siguiente paso que daba era erróneo, acabaría pagándola y muy caro.

Aleks: Ehh, pues yo quise decir que me gustan los tanques soviéticos.

Nonna: Ah sí… - debido a su respuesta poco convincente empezó a estrujar su hombro con más fuerza - a mí también.

Max: Ja, así que eso era – casi como acto reflejo Max empezó a estrujar con más fuerza también -bueno ¿algo más que tengas que decir?

Aleks: Agh… ehh… no ya me iba, adiós katyusha-sama nos vemos después…

Katyusha: Oh… está bien, a por cierto me gusta tu gorro.

Aleks: ..ggghhnn… Gra..cias…. Adiós….

Finalmente Aleks fue soltado y salió corriendo del lugar para recentrarse con Erika y Zero. Con los cuales se apartó del grupo.

Zero: Debes tener agallas para coquetear con ella enfrente de esos dos.

Aleks: Aggg… ah… ah… creí que moriría, pero no me rendiré.

Erika: Suerte en tu lucha…

Mientras los 3 chicos seguían alejándose, los líderes de SF terminaron de hablar sobre las ingénitas que tenía Eli sobre San Francisco.

Eli: Ahora lo entiendo mejor.

Toki: Bueno si dejan de divagar… ¿qué pasó con la espía?

Nonna: Pues la pusimos dentro de la caja

Alfred: ¿Y que hay adentro, además de ella?

Nonna: Es un sorpresa.

Katyusha: Puedes abrirla Max.

Max: Ok… consigamos unas palancas; Looney échame una mano.

Looney: Ya me adelante, quería probar esta preciosidad desde algún tiempo atrás.

Eli: Oye que hablas- Eli se giró a ver a Looney, pero la visión que obtuvo solo le congelo la existencia- ¡¿QUE TRATAS DE HACER?!

Desde el hangar del club, Looney salió con un modelo del lanzacohetes antitanque portátil Bazooka (bazuca), pero a deferencia del usual calibre de 60mm o 90mmm lo tenía de 75mm, pues se había aburrido de la conversación anterior y recordó el trabajo que tenía que hacer antes, probar la munición.

Looney: Oye, Molusco, ¿no hay problema verdad? ¿No la lastimará desde este ángulo?

Nonna: Tranquilo puedes hacerlo.

Natasha: ¡¿EN QUE ESTÁN PENSANDO?!

Max: Esto será bueno

Alfred: ¡Todos cúbranse!

Looney: ¡RULES OF NATURE!

La explosión debido al disparó hizo que Looney hizo perdiera el equilibrio y lo lanzó a unos metros atrás, mientras tanto la gigantesca caja de madera de casi 3 metros de alto y 7 de largo explotó, disparando partes por todas direcciones, pero el único que salió lastimado fue Looney debido a la caída.

Looney: ¡Por esto es que estoy vivo, joder! - Dijo el muchacho, quien había aterrizado en una silla y la había volcado con su fuerza al salir volando por el retroceso.

De la caja solamente quedaron los tablones de parte de atrás que se habían caído por la pérdida de la estructura, mientras que, por el estruendo, la pila de cadáveres, empezó a reaccionar y "volver a la vida" sin terminar de comprender lo que había sucedido.

Dan: Maldita sea me duele todo mi cuerpo…

Gesta: Ah….

Karl: Te lo mereces gesta… ahhh…

Sarek: Mi pierna… no siento mi pierna…

Ace: Perdón yo estoy sobre ella…

Eli: ¡Dejen de quejarse!

Mientras todos los que se encontraban en aquel lugar empezaron a salir, para ver el resultado de la explosión, pudieron escuchar el característico sonido de que un vehículo había sido inmovilizado, y en la parte superior de la bola de Humo y polvo se podía observar la bandera blanca que indicaba que un tanque había salido del juego.

Max: No jodas…

Looney: Al parecer la munición HEAT del club de mecánica industrial si es efectiva…

Alfred: Con eso ya estamos listos para Saunders y St. Gloriana.

Max: Puede que tengan razón pero…!Nonna!… ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que era esto?!

Nonna: No creí que fuera munición HEAT….

Max: Aun así, ¡¿qué hace aquí?!

Katyusha: No recuerdas la promesa de nuestra Instructora, que te lo devolveríamos cuando SF ganará un Encuentro.

Max: Así que ahora…

Nonna: Aquí está el título de propiedad, desde hoy la unidad 404 te perteneces Max Galinsky.

Alfred: De verdad que tienes mala memoria Max, hasta yo ya me daba cuenta de que era…

Max: Pero aun así…. – de repente el rostro de Max se tornó rojo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, para las demás personas esto fue un acto conmovedor por parte de Max

Looney: Que pasó Max, ¿se te escapan las lágrimas?

Max: No es eso… - sus ojos se ponían cristalinos, pero a diferencia de hace un momento, Max empezaba tambalearse en aquel lugar mientras sollozaba.

Katyusha: Era tuyo desde un principio. Estoy seguro que tu madre estará orgullosa.

Max: Gracias… lo sé pero estoy triste porque ahora tengo un tanque más que reparar… - casi sin lograr terminar, Max mientras sollozaba se precipito hacia el suelo cayendo muy fuertemente de espalda, el sonido que realizo su cuerpo con el suelo fue muy fuerte, alertando a quienes se encontraban cerca de ahí.

Alfred: ¡Hey Max! ¿Estás bien?

Looney: Bueno, se lo chupo el diablo.

Eli: Déjenme ver como esta… - Eli se acercó hacia donde el cuerpo de Max, después de tomar su pulso y otras revisiones de primero auxilios concluyo - Al parecer se desmayó…

Natasha: Por su rostro diría que ya no quiere vivir…

Alfred: Si… Bueno que alguien lo lleve al sofá a descansar, la verdad es que está muy cansado por todo lo de hoy…

Looney: Aunque tiene razón, a parte de los ARL ahora el IS-1…

Amatsu: No digas eso, recuerda la Espía

Looney: Diablo, lo olvide... espera y ¿dónde está?

Katyusha: No se preocupen está dentro del tanque, aunque con tremenda explosión debería haber despertado.

Alfred: Vamos a verla.

Mientras Zero y Christian llevaban a su pobre amigo a la planta superior, los miembros que ya habían reaccionado a la situación fueron ordenado por Eli a limpiar el desastre que había causado Looney con su Bazooka, mientras tanto Alfred, y los demás fueron a revisar el tanque en busca de la chica.

Alfred subió hacia la torreta del vehículo y abrió la escotilla del comandante para poder ver por adentro.

Alfred: Pues… sigue dormida…

Seguido de él, Toki, Amatsu y Aleks también subieron a la torreta y miraron en el interior.

Toki: Debe tener el sueño pesado…

Amatsu: O la cascará de plátano le hizo una mala jugada…

Aleks: Aun así, ya entiendo como la identificaron, obviamente esa nariz con gafas y bigotes la delata a leguas…

Natasha: Debemos sacarla de aquí…

Aleks y Alfred sacaron a la chica del tanque y la cargaron a la planta superior del club, mientras tanto, los demás miembros del club metieron el tanque en el hangar, pues el día ya estaba terminando y a lo lejos se podía observar un hermoso naranja cubriendo los cielos.

…

 **Hola aquí Tony, finalmente con este capítulo esta al día con los capítulos publicados en el grupo de Facebook, (donde originalmente nació este fanfic) el siguiente capítulo no sé cuándo lo escribiré, pero espérenlo, por lo menos ya tengo pensado lo principal ahora solo falta cocinarlo, jajaja, muchas gracias a todos por seguirlo, y nos vemos en una próxima ocasión, chao!**


	21. Maginot se hace presente

Capítulo 21 La Melancolía de la Princesa Parte 3 – Maginot se hace presente.

La noche finalmente había llegado Katyusha y Nonna habían dejado SF, después de despedirse de todos y dejar aquel enorme regalo para ellos. Se encontraban en un barco de transporte con destino a Pravda, su escuela, Katyusha se encontraba sobre los hombros de Nonna, mientras observaban como se alejaban poco a poco de San Francisco y el Fuso se hacía más y más pequeño de forma que casi desaparecía en la noche, si no fuera por las luces que iluminan a lo lejos su ciudad ya lo habrían perdido de vista.

Nonna: Cada escuela tiene un aire diferente. Es algo que con el pasar de los combates todos hemos aprendido.

Katyusha: Tienes razón, y con San Francisco es igual.

Nonna: Ahora entiendo por qué Max no quiso regresa a Pravda… Ya que cuando estas en SF, por alguna razón se siente…

Katyusha: Como si estuvieras en casa…

Nonna: Exactamente…

Katyusha: Como si fuera el lugar, en donde todos los extranjeros se reunieran, sim importar de donde seas, ahí… serás aceptado…

Las chicas se quedaron reflexionando, junto con la brisa marina hasta que finalmente SF se perdió en el horizonte nocturno.

…

Mientras tanto en el salón del Club.

Sarek: bueno entonces que hacemos con ella.

Ace: La atamos o algo.

Eli: Según lo que dijeron Nonna y Katyusha antes de irse, pertenece a Saunders, pero no tenemos forma de identificarla.

Drac: ¿No existe algún tipo de procedimiento cunado se captura un espía antes de un enfrentamiento de Senshado?

Gogo: ¿y si pedimos amnistía por ella?

Karl: No sabes ni siquiera que significa Amnistía.

Gogo: Bueno tienes razón, lo vi en el capítulo de los Simpson cuando Rusia revela que la unión soviética en realidad nunca se disolvió.

Dan: Ahh… si en ese capítulos sale Lenin caminando

Aleks: muerte al capitalismo agggg…

Giorgio: jajaja tienes razón.

Toki: dejen de perder el tiempo ahí conversando ahora que hacemos esto parece un hospital.

Toki tenía razón, pues los chicos se encontraban sentados conversando, en el segundo piso, Katyusha y Nonna se habían marchado, dejando las pertenencias de la chica que habían capturado, y enviando saludos a Max para cuando se despierte, el cual se encontraba en un sofá acostado, todavía afectado por el episodio anterior, junto a él en otro sofá, estaba la chica capturada, que por más de lo sucedido dormía plácidamente, y alado de los dos se encontraba Yumiko-sensei también durmiendo como de costumbre.

Alfred: En, ¡Eli! ¿Qué dice el manual de reglas del Senshado?

Eli: Ya busque pero no dice nada en respecto a qué hacer en estas situaciones. En fin ya ordené a Mono y Danilo que armen una carpa, para que pase la noche aquí, serian complicado si el consejo Estudiantil se entera.

Looney: Tienes razón, en ese caso algunos se tendrán que quedar a dormir aquí.

Eli: Propondría a los hombre que armaron alboroto en la mañana, pero no sería ético dejar un montón de cavernícolas con una mujer, así que las mujeres nos quedaremos aquí.

Natasha: Supongo que no queda de otra. Avisaré en casa.

Amatsu: Muy bien, Toki y yo también no quedaremos.

Eli: Entonces, ¿qué paso con la carpa?

Danilo: Ya la terminamos pero…

Mono: Yumiko-sensei, agarro un sleeping y ya está durmiendo.

Eli: Ahh… Es rápida para estas cosas, en fin todos los demás ya pueden irse.

Con el plan decidido, los chicos del club salieron del hangar cada cual con rumbo a su respectiva casa, junto con eso Max fue cargado por Zero y Christian, hacia su domicilio, y las chichas se quedaron en el hangar del club por esa noche para cuidar de la espía, y pensar que hacer con respecto a ella por la mañana.

…

Era lunes por la mañana las chicas del Club habían dejado el hangar cerca de las 6 y 30 para prepararse para el inicio de clases a las 8:00, mientras tanto dejaron a Yumiko-sensei cuidando de la espía, pues ella siempre se encontraba en su mejor forma en la mañana.

Ya eran las 2 de la tarde y faltaba cerca de una hora para que las clases terminen y los miembros del club empezaron a llegar para realizar las labores de reparación y planificación.

Para evitar, que la espía pudiera observar los vehículos del equipo, la amarraron con una soga en una silla y la mantuvieron en la sala de la división de musical, estaba siendo cuidada por Yumiko- sensei, mientras tanto Alfred y Max se encontraban discutiendo en el segundo piso.

Max: Perdón por llamarte antes de que las clases acaben.

Alfred: No te preocupes, después de toda la clase de Estudios Sociales es aburrida y tengo buenas notas en ella. ¿En fin que es lo que sucede?

Max: Sobre la espía, Karl me comentó durante el almuerzo sobre la amnistía y todo eso y se me ocurrió intentar sacar algo de provecho esta situación.

Alfred: ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Max: Obtener un 17 libras de parte de Saunders, a cambio de devolverles a su espía.

Alfred: Para montarlo en uno de los tanques antes de que empiecen las reparaciones.

Max: Exactamente.

Alfred: ¿Y cómo piensas comunicarte?

Max: Tengo una conocida que debe tener el contacto de Kay…

Alfred: Ahora entiendo… ¿por eso me llamaste solo a mí?

Max: Pues sí, después de todo tu eres el único que sabe toda la historia…

Alfred: Entiendo hablas tu o yo.

Max: Yo, no te preocupes, después de todo debo disculparme por no saludarla en la fiesta de Anzio.

Max tomo su teléfono celular y empezó a busca en sus contactos, hasta finalmente encontrar uno en el cual se detuvo mirando durante un tiempo, suspiró y finalmente llamó al número. Pasaron algunos segundos y finalmente la llamada fue contestada.

¿?: ¿Diga?

Max: Darjeeling, soy yo. Max

Darjeeling: ¿Max? ¿Quién?

Max: Maximilian

Darjeeling: No me digas que… Larrazábal

Max: No me hagas admitirlo

Darjeeling: Oh… ¿pero que tenemos aquí?, hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba tu voz. Al parecer ha cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos, claro sin contar cuando cruzamos miradas en la fiesta de Anzio.

Max: Si… pero supongo que ya sabrías cual sería mi reacción. ¿Verdad?

Darjeeling: En efecto mi querido Maximillian. ¿Qué puede hacer por ti?

Max: Necesito que me hagas un favor, ¿podrías darme el número de Kay de Saunders?

Darjeeling: Jo… ¿Qué extraña petición? ¿Se podría saber por qué?

Max: Acudiré al derecho confidencialidad antes de un encuentro de Senshado

Darjeeling: Entiendo, no tengo ninguna razón para negarlo, después de todo es un hecho que nosotras ganaremos.

Max: No lo tengas tan seguro.

Darjeeling: Aquí lo tengo es…

Max: Ok, lo tengo muchas gracias

Darjeeling: Muy bien, Maximilian me despido, espero que durante nuestro encuentro finalmente aceptes quien eres.

Max: Pues no lo hare…

Darjeeling: Ya lo veremos. Hasta pronto.

Max: Adiós.

La llamada finalmente terminó y Max alejo su teléfono de su cabeza mirando fijamente hacia el suelo.

Alfred: Oye Max ¿estás bien? Max…

Max: ¡Ahhhh! – Debido a la sorpresa Alfred por poco cae de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado – Siempre me pone de mal humor hablar con ella.

Alfred: Uff creí que te había pasado algo.

Max: Tonterías. En fin, tenemos el número, haremos la llamada cuando estén los demás y con la espía para que pueda escuchar su voz.

Alfred: Ahh… vamos a parecer secuestradores.

Max: Mejor escoge un 17 libras o un 75mm Gun M3

Alfred: Mmm… ok la traeré, y al parecer los chicos están empezando a llegar.

Max: Uf… vamos.

Los miembros del club comenzaron a llegar uno por uno y Alfred les comento el plan que Max había planeado, obviamente ocultando el lugar de donde consiguió el número de teléfono. Después de aquello, Max, Looney, Anko, Eli y Alfred subieron al segundo piso, en donde Esperaba Yumiko-Sensei con la espía. Mientras los demás miembros continuaban con las reparaciones.

Eli: Más te vale que esto funcione Max.

Max: Eso espero yo también. En fin empecemos ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

?: NO tengo razón para decírselo.

Alfred: Vamos no tenemos todo el día.

?: …

Eli: Con esto no llegaremos a ningún lado, no has comido en todo el día ¿verdad? Te dejaremos comer, si nos dices tu nombre.

¿?: Jamás me dejaría vender por algo como comida.

Eli: Entendido, ¡Erika! ¡Tráelo!

Erika entró a la habitación vestida como Chef y con un carrito de comida, en el cual se encontraba un plato tapado con una bandeja de metal.

Erika: Bien, aquí traído desde la Patagonia, el mejor Asado que puedes obtener en esta lugar.

Con esta presentación, Erika alzo la tapa de metal, y todos pudieron apreciar las costillas, morcillas y chorizos que desprendían humo y un agradable aroma que abriría el apetito a cualquiera.

Eli: ¿Qué te parece? Si nos das tu información, puedes comer todo esto.

¿?: No caeré en sus trucos.

Eli: Mejor aún, no almorcé hoy y tenía mucha hambre – con esta confesión, Eli se acercó a la bandeja, con un tenedor tomo un pedazo de carne y se lo llevo a la boca con toda paciencia, y de forma odiosa lo empezó a masticar sobreactuando para que la espía la viera – Uf… delicioso.

Alfred: Al final Eli da miedo…

Looney: ¿Qué podías esperar de ella?

¿?: No caeré aunque me tientes – de repente el estómago de la chía empezó a hacer ruidos, que evidenciaban lo hambrienta que estaba.

Mientras esto pasaba en su mente la chica pensaba "No puedo caer en esto, después de todo Kay confía en mí"

Looney: También tenemos hamburguesas.

Alisa: Esta bien me llamo Alisa, estoy en segundo año, de la Saunders Girls High School.

Eli: Esta bien suéltenla y denle de comer.

Alfred: Les dije que empezáramos con las Hamburguesas al principio.

La chica fue soltada y empezó a comer las hamburguesas, que tenía Looney, Eli, por su parte, se le unió, pues en verdad no había comido en el almuerzo. Alisa en su mente mientras comía y le caían lágrimas de sus ojos pensaba. "Al final defraude a Kay, pero tenía hambre" Pasaron algunos minutos y ambas chicas acabaron de comer.

Eli: Deliciosos Erika.

Alisa: Lo mismo digo.

Erika: Muchas gracias, me hace feliz que les haya gustado.

Looney: En fin que pasará con Gesta ¿Qué no se apresura?

Alisa: Bueno y entonces ¿Qué piensan hacer conmigo?

Looney: Amnistía

Alisa: ¡¿De verdad?!

Max: No del todo, solo estamos esperando algo.

Mientras los chicos discutían, Karl apreció por la puerta junto con Dan.

Karl: Aquí está la información que envía gesta.

Eli: ¿Y Gesta?

Dan: Lo típico, peleando con Amatsu por algo sin importancia.

Eli: Ya veo… ¿En fin que tenemos Alfred?

Alfred: Pues confirmando con la fotografía de aquí, pues… tenemos a un pez gordo.

Anko: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Alfred: Alisa… vice-comandante de Saunders.

Max: Esa es, con eso lo conseguiremos.

Alisa: ¿Qué? ¿Qué piensan hacer conmigo?

Eli: Bueno Alfred te toca a ti.

Alfred: Entendido.

Seguido de esto, Alfred tomo su teléfono celular y comenzó a buscar el número de Kay que le había dado Max, después de lo cual procedió a llamar al número.

Alfred: Muy bien lo pondré en altavoz.

¿?: ¡Hi!

Alfred: Hola, si hablamos con Kay, la comandante del equipo de Senshado de Saunders.

Kay: ¡Of course!

Alfred: Bueno soy Alfred, El presidente del club de Senshado, queríamos informarte que tenemos capturada a una espía de tu escuela, y por nuestra información, se trata de Alisa, la vice comandante de su equipo de Senshado.

Kay: ¡Oh no! Tienen a Alisa.

Alisa: Lo lamento Kay, me capturaron, cuando ingresé al Fuso.

Kay: ¡Damn! Bueno, en fin ¿qué harán ahora?

Looney: Pues queremos hacer un intercambio.

Kay: ¿Exchange? ¿for Alisa?

Looney: Exactamente.

Kay: Okey ¿y qué es lo que quieren?

Alfred: Un cañón de 17 libras.

Kay: Oh I see, I see, but Sorry, no negociamos con terroristas.

Eli: ¿¡Qué!?... pero no somos terroristas.

Kay: No importa, pueden hacer lo que quieran con ella. Nos vemos dentro de un mes en el encuentro, ¡See you!

Alisa: Espera Kay, no me dejes aquí.

Kay: Enviaré los papeles de intercambio temporal no te preocupes ¡Bye!

Y Finalmente con ello, Kay cortó la llamada, dejando a todo el mundo anonadado por tal respuesta.

Max: Maldición, esto no tenía que resultar así, ¡llama de nuevo!

Alfred rápidamente agarró su teléfono y remarcando el número y esperando respuesta del otro lado de la línea.

Alfred: ¡En eso estoy!... ¡Maldición apagó el teléfono!

Eli: Bueno supongo que sabes que es lo que iba a pasar si tu plan no funcionaba…. ¿Max?

Max: Tarde o temprano me tocaba a mí, Looney encárgate de las reparaciones por mí…

Looney: No te preocupes, yo te cubro.

…

El día prosiguió con cada cual con realizando su respectiva labor, pues no tenían tiempo, y había mucho trabajo que hacer. Durante la tarde, Alfred consultó con el consejo estudiantil el tema de Alisa y ellos dictaron que era su problema, así que Alisa permanecerá en San Francisco como estudiante de intercambio temporal durante un mes, hasta el encuentro de Senshado.

…

Al cabo de un par de días.

Max: Ok sé que fue una mala idea, pero aun así ¿Por qué tienes que pasar siempre conmigo?

Alisa: No tengo otra opción señor extorsionador.

Max: Deja de llamarme así…

Alisa: No lo haré… Ahh… es verdad que Kay dijo que hicieran lo que quieran conmigo, pero no creí que se lo tomarían enserio…

Max: Cuando le das poder a Eli, suceden cosas como estas… ahora pásame la racha número 14.

Alisa: Nunca creí que tendría que hacer esto, es verdad manejo tanques, pero no los reparo.

Max: Estamos con falta de mano de obra, al final y después de todo, se podría decir que sacamos algo bueno de esta situación…

Alisa: ¿Sacamos?, Ja, esto es realmente horrible, además no me gusta estar contigo, ahh... Si fueras Takashi…

Max: Si lo que sea, deja de quejarte y apresúrate, esta cosa no se reparará sola.

Max y Alisa se encontraban solos en un rincón apartado en el hangar del club, ambos se encontraban reparando el IS-1 D10t, pues después del proyectil de Looney, estaba destrozado, y debido a la falta de miembros, Eli tomo la palabra de Kay y puso a Alisa a cargo de Max Como castigo debido a que su plan no funciono.

Max: Vamos Alisa, si acabamos rápido podemos ir a descansar.

Alisa: Uff… no tengo de otra…

Mientras tanto en todo el club había gente moviéndose, pues el día de hoy, las chicas de Maginot llegarían como estudiantes de transferencia temporal, para el encuentro de Senshado. Así como algunos miembros seguían con las reparaciones otros, arreglaban las habitaciones pero todos tenían algo que hacer. En aquel momento, la delegación que las recibiría serian: Alfred, Eli, Looney y Max, pero debido al incidente de Alisa, Max se encontraba cuidándola y Looney se puso a cargo de las reparaciones. Así que en vez de ellos estaban Toki y Dan.

Alfred: ¿De verdad creen que hicimos bien con Alisa?

Eli: No hay de otra, en fin solo debemos cuidar de que no se comunique con Saunders de cualquier forma.

Dan: ¿Por qué?

Eli: Puede que ahora sepa de algunos de los tanques que usaremos, pero lo importante es que para el enfrentamiento Saunders y St. Gloriana crean que iremos con el mismo armamento que contra Anzio.

Alfred: Así cuando ella se reencuentre con Kay y Darjeeling, puede contarles de nuestros tanques, pero no podrán cambiar la formación llegados a ese punto.

Eli: En otras palabras el factor sorpresa en parte seguirá intacto.

Toki: Entiendo, aun así creo que deberíamos pegarle un ojo, digo Max esta más ocupado en las reparaciones así que no puede estar cuidándola todo el tiempo.

Eli: Ah… si ya veremos que hacer después con eso.

Alfred: Bueno hemos llegado el lugar, tal como parece solo nosotros estamos aquí.

Dan: deberíamos primero presentarles el lugar, digo yo como hicieron el Consejo Estudiantil con Pravda hace algunos días.

Eli: Eso pensamos hacer.

Los 3 chicos se bajaron del Kübelwagen en el que habían viajado desde el hangar del club, a la zona de desembarco, por donde llegaría Maginot, con sus tripulaciones y tanques, Los chicos pasaron unos 15 minutos, hasta que pudieron ver el barco de transporte a la distancia. Finalmente después de algún tiempo, el barco de transporte llegó, y algunas chicas de Maginot, empezaron a desembarcar del barco, mientras tanto miembros del CMP ayudaban con el equipaje y diferentes pertenencias de las estudiantes. Después de que acabaron con los equipajes, el barco en el que habían llegado, abrió un gran portón, para dejar salir a los tanques, los cuales aparecieron en este orden.

Somua S35 (x3)

Renault Char B1 Bis

Renault R35 modifié 1939 (x2)

ARL-44

Mientras todo esto pasaba Alfred, Eli, Toki y Dan se encontraban mirando, asombrados por los tanques, pues era la primera vez que veían tanques franceses en directo, al final de la hilera estaba el ARL siendo remolcado por un camión.

El Somua que se encontraba al inicio de la hilera se detuvo al frente de los 4 chicos, y de su escotilla superior trasera, salió Eclair y descendió del tanque.

Eclair: Buenas Tardes.

Alfred: Hola, las estábamos esperando.

Eclair: Lamento el retraso tuvimos problemas con el transporte del ARL-44

Eli: Eso me doy cuenta. Se las presento. Ella es Eclair, la comandante del equipo de Senshado de Maginot.

Eclair: Mucho Gusto.

Dan: Yo soy Dan, comandante y artillero del Panther D

Toki: Mi nombre es Toki, soy… bueno era la comandante del Panzer I C

Eclair: Oh que sucedió, ¿acaso ya no lo eres?

Alfred: La verdad sucedió algunas cosas pero en fin vamos les mostraremos San Francisco y en el camino te explicaré.

Eclair: Entendido.

Los tanques fueron conducidos por el CMP a la academia, donde esperarían para ser transportados por sus propias tripulaciones a la zona de entrenamiento donde es encontraba el club de Senshado. Mientras tanto, todas las integrantes del club de Senshado de Maginot serían llevadas por un tour por todo San Francisco patrocinado por Wetzel. Aunque él no se encontraba en aquel lugar en ese momento, pero los miembros del CMP harían tal trabajo.

Las integrantes se subieron en los Kübelwagen preparados por el CMP, Eclair y Foundue fueron transportadas por Eli y Alfred en el Kübelwagen del club, dejando a Dan y Toki en otro vehículo.

Alfred tomo el asiento del conductor, y emprendió el viaje, seguido de los demás vehículos que trasportaban así mismo a las chicas de Maginot.

Alfred: Bueno entonces empecemos el viaje, en este momento nos encontramos en la zona de desembarco que se encuentra en la zona central del buque escuela.

Eli: Junto a esta zona está el hangar de suministros, por donde los barcos dejan diferentes productos para el mantenimiento del portaviones.

Alfred: Muy bien, como pueden darse cuenta, el buque escuela de SF estaba basado en el modelo del Acorazado Portaaviones Fuso, por lo que se divide principalmente en 3 zonas, entendiendo el norte como la proa, el sur como la popa, el este como estribo y babor al oeste.

Eclair: Entiendo, a diferencia de Maginot, la distribución es muy extraña.

Eli: Primero iremos a la proa, en ese lugar, existe un pequeño bosque con mucha vegetación, pero no es lo suficientemente grande como para practicar Senshado. Es más usado para salir a descansar los fines de semana.

…

Alfred Condujo por la carretera periférica que se encuentra junto al mar alrededor de los distritos, para iniciar su recorrido por la proa del buque escuela, seguido por una caravana de cerca de 10 vehículos que los seguían por detrás.

Alfred: Desde este punto nos dirigiremos al sur, seguido del bosque tenemos el distrito del noreste, como el buque escuela en esta zona está basado como un acorazado, la zona de la torre de control, está más alta que lo demás, junto con esto los 4 distritos también, por lo que existen muchas calles con pendiente, para ir de un lado del buque al otro.

Eli: La zona de los distritos se encuentra 20 metros por arriba del nivel de la academia y del bosque del norte.

Alfred: Por tal caso, cuando nos dirigimos a la academia en las mañanas, es mucho más fácil, pero al retorno por las tardes es muy cansado.

Eli: Siguiendo aquí está el primer distrito del noreste, al ser San Francisco una academia basada en la doctrina Latinoamérica, los distritos se basan principalmente en 4 zonas del continente, el noroeste Yucatán , el noreste Los Andes Norte , el suroeste Los Andes Sur y el sureste Patagonia

Alfred: En cada distrito puede encontrar cosas típicas de cada región, y finalmente en el centro de los 4 está la torre de control, junto con el centro de la ciudad donde existe un mercado y se puede apreciar claramente la diversidad cultural de San Francisco.

Foundue: Ahora entiendo porque razón su buque escuela es uno de los más grandes, casi del mismo tamaño que Graf Zeppelín de Kuromorimine.

La caravana, pasó por los cuatro distritos, apreciando la diversidad cultural de cada uno de ellos, destacando en la variedad de comidas que ofrecen cada uno. La caravana hacia paradas, para degustar los diferentes platillos o productos que ofrecían, las integrantes de Maginot, usualmente paraban para tomándose fotos en lugares culturales e históricos, de la región, pues más que un tour por conocer el buque escuela parecía un recorrido por toda Latinoamérica por llamarlo de alguna manera, la visita empezó cerca de las 9 de la mañana y terminó a medio día. Llegando a los Edificios de la academia SF.

Eli: Bueno, finalmente al sur del distrito del Suroeste están los edificios de la academia, donde se imparten las clases y bueno todo lo demás.

Eclair: Fue un viaje muy interesante y fascinante, pero parece que finalmente llegaremos al centro de operaciones del club.

Alfred: Pues la verdad, no. Nuestro club es algo especial. Desde los edificios escolares, tomaremos un camino hacia el club.

Founde: ¿El Club se encuentra en otra localización?

Eli: Exactamente, el club se encuentra en medio del bosque de la popa, en la zona de entrenamiento, exactamente al sur de donde nos encontramos, más allá termina la pista de aterrizaje en la cual está basado el buque, y la zona de entrenamiento se encuentra en la zona más baja del suroeste.

Eclair: Es extraño que se encuentre en una zona tan alejada.

Alfred: Pasaron muchas cosas, al inició no había lugar para el club, algunos de los miembros encontraron el hangar abandonado ahí, al parecer era un antiguo depósito de suministros, pero con el pasar del tiempo lo convertimos en el club, y construimos algunas aulas alado del hangar.

Founde: ¿Ustedes mismo las construyeron?

Eli: Si, la verdad el consejo estudiantil no apoya mucho el club, pero de alguna forma nos las arreglamos.

Alfred: En fin llegamos al patio de la academia, el siguiente trayecto lo realizaremos en los tanques.

La caravana estacionó los vehículos y las chicas bajaron y se formaron por orden de Eclair, luego de esto ella explico el siguiente tramo, y las chicas se montaron en sus respectivos vehículos para proseguir el trayecto.

Alfred: Bueno, Eli y yo las acompañaremos aquí arriba- refiriéndose en el casco del Somua de Eclair.

Eclair: No se preocupen avancemos.

Existían dos carreteras de tierra que llevaban al club, una que venía desde la ciudad que luego se unía con la que aparecía desde la academia, El camino aunque rustico estaba diferenciado por las ruedas de los tanques y vehículos todo terrenos que lo formaban, a ambos lados de este se abrían paso arboles de gran altitud, que limitaban el paso de la luz, a un lado de este se alzaba una línea de postes de madera, que llevaban según las explicaciones de Eli y Alfred conexión a internet y luz hacia el hangar. Mientras los tanques seguían avanzando un claro apareció abriéndose paso por el rustico camino.

Eclair: ¿Y estos edificios que son?

Alfred: Aquí es donde se hospedarán, son habitaciones para estudiantes temporales, nosotros mismos las remodelamos para ustedes.

Eclair: Impresionante, ¿podemos pasar?

Alfred: Si, luego regresaremos, pero falta que todavía que conozcan el club.

Eclair: Entiendo.

Tras un par de minutos otro claro se abrió y de igual forma el camino se bifurcaba en dos, uno que llevaba hacia el campo de enfrenamiento y otro que llevaba al hangar del club.

Alfred: Finalmente aquí estamos el hangar del club.

El Hangar del Club había cambiado mucho desde la última vez, aunque siempre fue muy grande, lo suficiente como para tener 20 tanques en su interior. Estaba construido por ladrillo y pintado con pintura rojiza, la puerta principal de entrada se encontraba al este de la construcción, la cual tenía forma alargada de norte a sur. Existían otros portones en el hangar, pero generalmente solo abrían uno

Alfred, Eli y las chicas de Maginot entraron al hangar, el cual ya había encendido sus luces, pues el atardecer había llegado y la visibilidad no era lo suficiente para los trabajos de reconstrucción, dentro del hangar se podía observar a diferentes miembros del club reparando los vehículos, que, a diferencia de antes, no se encontraban en tan pésimas condiciones. Al interior del hangar se encontraban los vehículos a media reparación, al final de este estaba la bodega cerrada con llave donde se guardaba los vehículos del chatarrero, y al lado contrario cerca de la entrada se encontraban las escaleras de acceso hacia el segundo piso, que era una construcción de cemento y hormigón que lo más seguro funcionaba antes como una zona de control. Pues posee un gran ventanal que permite ver la entrada principal del club, debajo de esta esta estructura se encuentra la puerta que lleva a los salones adyacentes, la cual primero encamina a un pequeño pasillo y luego a las diferentes aulas, finalmente alado de la puerta se encuentra un par de baños de hombres y de mujeres.

Alfred: Bueno y esto es principalmente el club de Senshado de San Francisco.

Eclair: Más que un club parecer una mecánica automotriz.

Eli: De eso era de lo que les queríamos hablar, actualmente el club vendió la mayoría de sus tanques para reparar los que en este momento están observando.

Mientras la conversación avanza, una chica de cabello corto rojizo, de estatura media y con el uniforme de Maginot. Se acercó a Alfred y los demás después de apreciar el mismo escenario que Eclair y Fondue.

¿?: Es verdad tienen un gran poder de fuego, pero me preocupa la experiencia que tienen en combate en esos tanques, es nula verdad.

Alfred: Pues la verdad queremos acabar con las reparación primero, antes de iniciar los entrenamientos.

Fondue: Galette-san por favor.

Galette: ¿En verdad podremos ganar a Saunders y St. Gloriana así?

Looney: No se preocupen, estas bestias estarán listas antes de que se den cuenta, y la sangre de nuestros enemigos será su marca de bautismo. Ahora dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Eclair: Perdón por su impertinencia, su nombre. Es Galette, la comandante del B1 Bis.

Looney: Tiempo sin verte Ecliar.

Eclair: Igualmente Looney.

Galette: Por lo que veo operacionales solamente tienen un Crusier II, un Panzer I C, un Panther, un BT-7 y nada más

Eli: Looney ¿Dónde está Max?

Looney: Hace un momento termino de reparar el IS-1

¿?: Oh un IS eso es algo que no esperaba escuchar.

Eli: ¿Tu eres?

Otra chica de Maginot se acercó, después de que la mención del IS-1, se trataba de una chica de 3er año, un poco más alta que Eclair, de cabello café recogido en dos coletas y con una diadema roja.

¿?: Mi nombre es Mandeleine, estoy en 3er año y era la anterior comandante de Maginot.

Alfred: ¿La anterior?

Mandeleine: Con Eclair tuvimos una disputa sobre el camino que debería seguir Maginot, al final Eclair ganó, y con ello el título de comandante.

Eli: Entiendo eso, escuchamos rumores sobre aquello, que tanque comandarás.

Mandeleine: Ninguno, solo estoy aquí para convencer a las chicas de 3er año, y que me siguen, que ayuden a Eclair con el combate. Pero con mucho gusto les puedo ayudar con la parte táctica.

Eli: Muy bien, entonces cuento contigo para hacerlo.

Eclair: Tal y como confirmamos el encuentro será de 15vs15, Maginot proporcionará 7 tanques y SF 8, ¿verdad, así que esos 4 vehículos son los que participarán?

Alfred: Exactamente.

Galette: ¿Eso no les daría un total de nueve?

Looney: El Crusier no participará, estamos a la expectativa de conseguir un cañón de 75mm para el Cromwell, en caso de no hacerlo montaremos en howitzer del Crusier en él.

Galette: Pues parece que les falta mucha preparación…

Alfred: No te preocupes, solo es cuestión de vernos en acción.

Eli: Bueno terminemos con el Tour por el club, solo faltan un par de lugares.

Alfred, Eli, Looney junto con Eclair, Fondue, Mandeleine y Galette, siguieron el trayecto, mientras que las demás chicas conocían el lugar y socializaban con los chicos de SF.

Al otro lado al oeste del edificio se encontraban las aulas construidas por los miembros del club, eran un total de 4, donde se encontraba la división de inteligencia, música y de tiro con arco, finalmente la última que usaban como bodega de piezas de repuesto.

Eclair: ¿Qué es ese sonido?

Looney: Max debe estar practicando con las chicas de la banda, quería relajarse después de terminar con el IS-1

Galette: Se ve que tienen tiempo para pasarla bien ¿No?

En el salón de la división musical se encuentra la batería de Ritsu unas consolas de sonido, cajas amplificadas y algunos amplificadores, de guitarra y bajo, en la división de inteligencia se encuentra una sala llena de pantallas y un par de computadoras desde donde controlan la seguridad del club. Efectivamente como Looney decía, Max y las demás se encontraban afinando sus instrumentos musicales, cada cual por su lado tocando algunos riffs individuales antes de empezar con la música. Además de los usuales miembros, Alisa se encontraba en un rincón, aburrida, simplemente mirándolos.

Eli: Al fin acabaste.

Max: Si, no tomó tanto tiempo como creí.

Eclair: Max, es un gusto verte de nuevo.

Max: Igualmente. Se las presento, de derecha a izquierda Yui, Tsumigi, Ritsu, MIo y la que está sentada ahí es Alisa.

Eclair: Es un gusto conocérselas a todas. De igual manera, estas son Fondue la vicecomandante, Gallete comandante del B1 y Mandeleine de 3er año que nos ayudará con las estrategias.

Tsumugi: Un gusto conocerlas a todos, ¿quisieran escucharnos? En este momento íbamos a empezar.

Eclair: Claro, no nos lo perderíamos por nada.

Ritsu dio la orden y la banda empezó a tocar, se trataba de una canción de los RHCP, con Tsumugi como vocalista, todos estaban conectados en su trabajo tocando sus instrumentos, mostrando una muy buena coordinación entre melodía y armonía, las notas del bajo iban perfectamente en concordancia con las de la guitarra y el ritmo de la batería las seguía de igual manera, las notas del teclado aparecían solamente en los coros, y la voz llegaba muy bien las notas altas y bajas o que demostraba que habían practicado la canción por bastante tiempo. Al cabo de un par de minutos la canción terminó.

Antes de darse cuenta, muchas chicas de Maginot estaban en el pasillo, intentado ver, pues el sonido de la música las trajo hasta aquel lugar.

Fondue: ¡Oh! ¡Me encanto!

Eclair: Es la primera vez que la veo tan emocionada

Alfred: Genial, pero recuerden que todavía tienes reparaciones por hacer.

Max: No te preocupes mañana ya continuaré con ellas.

Eli: Bueno, sigamos entonces.

Afuera de las instalaciones, cerca del salón destinado al tiro con arco se encuentra una pequeña edificación cerrada para su práctica que se conecta con el salón mencionado anteriormente. En la cual se encontraban Diana y Sam practicando con el arco.

Después pasaron por el la división de inteligencias, donde solamente se encontraban Gesta, pues Toki y Amatsu habían salido.

Alfred: ¿Que hay gesta?

Gesta: Pues aquí, vigilando las cámaras.

Eli: No se suponía que deberías estar en las reparaciones.

Gesta: Pues… -Antes de continuar con la conversación gesta aprovecho para salir corriendo de ahí antes de ser alcanzado por un golpe de Eli - ¡Lo haré ahora!

Eli: Dios…

Galette: Cada vez veo más indisciplina, me sorprende que le hayan ganado a Anzio.

Alfred: Si te soy sincero, a mí también.

Eli: Queda solamente el campo de entrenamiento, pero a eso lo haremos mañana, pueden dejar sus tanques aquí, nosotros las llevaremos a la residencia.

Eclair: Entendido, eso haremos. Muchas gracias.

El día finalmente estaba llegando a su fin, las chicas de Maginot fueron transportadas por los miembros de SF hacia los dormitorios, era viernes a altas horas de la noche, pero Max seguía trabajando, pues tenía que tener los tanques lo más rápido posible para comenzar los entrenamientos, El B1 bis, que le había comprado a su tío ya había sido entregado, junto con el ARL de Maginot, tenían en total 5 vehículos inoperativos, entre los cuales 2 estaban sin ningún progreso importante, uno ya por terminar, el B1 ni siquiera había sido tocado y el ARL se encontraba en una condición moderada.

Max se encontraba revisando detenidamente la condición del ARL, Looney, Karl, Eli y Alfred lo acompañaban con una computadora, creando los planos del vehículo para realizar la transformación.

Karl: A este paso tardaremos por lo menos una semana solo en conseguir solo los planos.

Max: Creí que sería mucho más fácil

Looney: Si cuadramos el tiempo, podemos tener el ARL listo para mañana en la noche.

Karl: ¿Qué opciones tenemos?

Eli: No hemos recibido información sobre el cañón de 75mm del Cromwell.

Alfred: Maldición, preguntamos en otras tiendas sobre la pieza, y lo más cercano para que la traigan es el próximo mes.

Eli: No tenemos suficiente tiempo.

Max: No queda de otra, montaré el Howitzer en el Cromwell.

Alfred: Pero Natasha es muy mala con los cañones cortos.

Eli: A este paso, no tenemos de otra.

Looney: ¿Y si reagrupamos las tripulaciones?

Max: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Looney: Tenemos poco tiempo, pero nuevos miembros, antes dejamos que cada cual escogiera el puesto que quiera en el tanque, ahora realicemos algunas pruebas para sacar el mejor rendimiento cada uno.

Karl: Es un punto aceptable tal vez deberíamos hacerlo.

Eli: Maldición, primero los tanques y ahora esto, si lo hacemos bajaría mucho la moral del club.

Alfred: No tenemos de otra, Max ¿Puedes encargarte de las reparaciones del Cromwell?

Max: Me quedare toda la noche con Karl montando el Howitzer, con suerte lo tendremos listo para su uso en la mañana.

Eli: Entiendo. Looney, llama tu tripulación para que se encarguen de la creación de los planos del ARL. Ya que son la tripulación más experimentada no necesitaran tanto entrenamiento y se acoplaran fácil,

Looney: Ya rugiste.

Max: Una vez que acabe con el Cromwell, seguiré con el pesado, con la ayuda de Alisa lo tendré en un par de días.

Looney: Cuando tengamos el ARL listo te echaremos la mano.

Max: Gracias, pero ocúpate de los demás, estoy seguro que entre Alisa y yo lo conseguimos.

Alfred: No, déjalos que te ayuden, tenemos que crear un test para reubicar a los miembros del club y tenemos que hacerlo rápido.

Max: Pero son mis reparaciones. ¡Es mi trabajo acabarlas!

Looney: Cálmate hombre, somos una escuela de mecánicos, y ya todos han mejorado en lo que se refiere a reparar tanques. Servirás más en otro lugar.

Eli: Las reparaciones van bien, Max. El senshado es algo más que tanques funcionales, ¿cierto?

Max: Pero… pero, está bien… supongo… Al final toda la semana hemos tenido a los miembros del club limpiando y sacando el óxido de los vehículos del chatarrero, ahora solo falta la parte mecánica.

Alfred: Bueno, yo me despido, tengo que revisar algunos papeles de la federación de Senshado en casa.

Looney: Y yo me voy a buscar a los míos, el cambio al ARL es algo que debemos empezar ya. Los dejó.

Eli: Nos vemos.

Max: Entendido nos veremos mañana.

Alfred y Looney abandonaron el cuarto, dejando a Eli, Max y Karl solos. Tras revisar algunos documentos más, Eli se dispuso a partir.

Eli: Me voy también, ¿qué hay de ustedes dos?

Max: Haré un par de cosas más con el Cromwell.

Karl: Yo me quedaré a ayudar a Max.

Dando un gran suspiro, Eli respondió a Max.

Eli: Debes relajarte, Max. Vamos con el cronograma justo, pero vamos bien. Descansa un poco también, porque las semanas que vienen serán difíciles.

Max: Lo sé, pero tengo tener estos tanques listos y perfectos. De lo contrario no podremos ganar.

Eli: Tampoco podremos hacerlo si te quedas dormido en el combate. No has tocado una cama desde que nos dejaron el IS-1 o acaso crees que no te vieron babeando el cuaderno en clase.

Max: ¿! Cómo lo sabes¡?

Eli: Nunca te duermas en un salón de clases, menos si Looney y sus amigos están cerca.

Max: Malditos. Pero no te preocupes Eli, solo haré unos cambios menores, para dejar el trabajo iniciado, luego me iré.

Alfred: Esta bien, pero que sean menores.

Max: Si, confía en mí.

Eli: Muy bien, nos vemos. Cuídalo bien, Karl, solo cambios menores.

Karl: Entendido.

Luego de que Eli dejara el hangar, Max y Karl se quedaron trabajando.

Max: Al final Eli si se preocupa por los demás…

Alisa: No sé, desde que he estado aquí solo la veía golpeando a todos.

Karl: Ah ya despertaste, te estábamos esperando, tenemos mucho trabajo.

Alisa: ¡Ahh Kay!, por que acepte venir aquí... en fin empecemos…

Los 3 estudiantes empezaron con el proceso de desmontaje del cañón del Crusier para reutilizarlo en el Cromwell, era un proceso largo y complicado, pero era prioritario. Para cuando el sol salió de nuevo, Karl no logró comprender algo, ¿cuántas reparaciones clasificaban como reparaciones menores?

 **Aquí Tony, ehh pues el próximo cap... espérenlo algún día lo traeré**


	22. Llegó la hora de los exámenes

Capítulo 22 La Melancolía de la Princesa Parte 4 – Llegó la hora de los exámenes

Mientras las chicas seguían llegando, los miembros de SF ya estaban formados y esperando órdenes de Yumiko, la cual estaba completamente despierta.

Eclair: No esperaba que fueran tan puntuales en esta clase de cosas.

Alfred: Con nuestra instructora, esto es algo muy usual, así que ya nos acostumbramos.

Los estudiantes seguían llegando, hasta que finalmente Yumiko se cansó de esperar y tomo el mando de la situación.

Yumiko: Por favor, a todas las chicas de Maginot fórmense por tripulaciones. ¡Alfred!

Alfred: Si, señora.

Yumiko: ¿Quiénes faltan?

Alfred: solamente Eli y los chicos nuevos.

Yumiko: Entiendo, el grupo de Looney, que prosiga con las reparaciones de ARL.

Looney: Entendido.

Los chicos siguieron rápidamente las ordenes de Yumiko, la instructora, por su parte, se paró en frente del grupo de estudiantes para inspeccionar a sus tropas.

Yumiko: Ya veo… Muy bien me presentaré soy la instructora del equipo de Sensahdo de la Academia San Francisco, a diferencia de otras instructoras yo tengo un contrato especial, por lo que permanezco la mayor parte del tiempo aquí, en fin, a todas las chicas de Maginot es un gusto tenerlas aquí y de mi parte les agradezco que nos ayuden con este encuentro. Es todo… a ver… creo que correr lo de siempre sería demasiado… Entonces, los estudiantes de SF sigan con las reparaciones, las demás denle una vuelta al portaviones.

Eclair: ¿Es enserio?

Yumiko: Si, las que tarden más de 2 horas, no almorzarán, así que espero que hayan desayunado bien. Sarek y Ace las guiarán.

Ace: Ya que…

Yumiko: Sarek confío en ti iras al final de la línea, así que los veo en una hora.

Sarek. Entendido.

Las chicas de Maginot sin terminar de comprenderlo al 100% empezaron a trotar guiados por Ace y seguidos con Sarek, mientras que los demás chicos siguieron con las reparaciones, luego de dar las ordenes, Yumiko, se apartó de los demás junto con Alfred con intención de discutir el trabajo que tendrían con Maginot. Pero su conversación se vio interrumpida debido a la aparición de nuevos miembros aparecieron junto con Eli.

Eli: Lamento el retraso, me quede dormida debido a las propuestas de exámenes que me pidieron.

Yumiko: No hay problema y ustedes.

Zero: Pues Christian me dijo que el entrenamiento empezaba a primera hora pero no le creí, hasta que me mando una foto hace un rato.

Aleks: Me quede dormido.

Erika: yo igual.

Yumiko: Entiendo, le darán dos vueltas al buque escuela, si tardan más de 2 horas, mañana serán 3 en el mismo lapso.

Aleks: P-pero eso es imposible.

Zero: ¡Es verdad!

Eli: Yo que ustedes no perdería el tiempo, Erika ya se fue.

Aleks: ¿Qué? ¡Hey espera!

Ambos chicos salieron corriendo en su persecución, pues la pequeña chica ya se había adelantado mucho en tan poco tiempo. Mientras tanto Eli junto con Alfred y Yumiko se adentraron en el garaje.

Eli: Eso me recuerda, ¿Qué pasó con Max y los demás?

Max: ¡Aquí estamos!

Eli: ¿Qué?

Efectivamente, Max aprecio de la cúpula de comandante del Cromwell. Junto a vehículo en un par de sillas con una bolsa de dormir estaba Karl, tratando de bloquea sus oídos del ruido de las reparaciones, al parecer, le habían interrumpido su sueño.

Eli: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Max: Pues estaba durmiendo, nos quedamos hasta las 5 de la mañana reparando esta cosa.

Eli: Estas loco ¡Eso fue hace un par de horas!

Max: No te preocupes, pero ahora el vehículo está listo.

Eli: ¡Dijiste que sería algo corto, hasta arrastraste a Karl contigo!

Max: No te preocupes, dormiré una 1 hora y estaré bien, Karl ya se está recuperando.

Yumiko: Ahh… Las cosas no serán así, niño.

Max: ¿Qué?

Yumiko: Serán 4 horas, te necesitamos para planificar los exámenes, así que puedes usar mi sofá para recuperar energía, y llévate a Karl contigo, ambos caben ahí.

Max: No es para-

Yumiko: Acaso no puedes oírme bien por el sueño Max, porque la orden es muy clara.

Vencido ante la autoridad de su maestra, Max despertó a Karl y le comento lo que le habían dicho, así, ambos muchachos empezaron a caminar un poco desequilibrados hacia el segundo piso.

Alfred: Bueno, pongámonos a trabajar, ya tenemos dos pares de manos menos para terminar esto.

Eli: Un momento, ¿y Alisa?

Alfred: Tal vez en el tanque.

Eli: ¡No me digas que pasó la noche en el tanque junto con Max!

Debido a la impresión de su deducción, Eli, trepó rápidamente al tanque y entró al vehículo en busca de Alisa, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido hace un rato, Alisa se encontraba durmiendo en el asiento del conductor con una bolsa de dormir, y en la posición del artillero, se podía observar varias herramientas con indicios de haber sido usadas anteriormente.

Alfred: ¿Qué paso Eli?

Eli: Está durmiendo, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

El día trascurrió normalmente, al cabo de dos hora y media, las chicas de Maginot finalmente llegaron, y con la misma viada, Yumiko las mandó a bañarse y estar listas en una hora para empezar las practicas, media hora después llegaron los nuevos integrantes y de igual manera se retiraron a asearse. Luego de aquello, eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana, y Alfred junto con Dan y la tripulación de Gesta y Toki, mostraron el campo de entrenamiento a a las chicas de Mginot y empezaron con la primera practica que se basó en un pequeño combate para que las chicas conocieran el terreno de entrenamiento. A la hora del almuerzo se dio un descanso de 1 hora, luego de eso se procedió a dar otra batalla de entrenamiento, teniendo a Eli, Alfred y Yumiko como espectadores en una torre de control a lo alto cerca del hangar del club, donde se podía ver casi todo el campo, observando las deficiencias y puntos a favor de las estrategias de Maginot, fainamente la practica concluyo a eso de las 6 de la tarde, y todos se retiraron a sus domicilios a descansar, a excepción de los 3 anteriores observadores.

Eli: Bueno vamos a despertar a Max.

El grupo se encaminó al Hangar, Alisa durante ese día fue encargada a Toki y su hermana, y Karl, se había ido a su casa a descansar a la hora, del almuerzo, pues no estaba acostumbrado a tremendas desveladas en la noche. El grupo llegó al segundo piso, lugar en donde colocaron la vieja mesa y pizarra que usaban al inicio del club para planear las estrategias en el thakatlon, pero que ya no eran usadas debido al incremento del personal del club, el cual requería una habitación más grande.

Alfred: Esto no les trae recuerdos.

Eli: Es verdad. Bueno despertemos a… -Antes de completar su frase, Yumiko tomo a Max por el cuello de la camisa y lo alzó, despertándolo al instante, tras mirarlo un rato a los ojos, Yumiko, lo soltó en suelo, mientras que ella se acostó en el sofá, se cubrió con la bolsa de dormir de Max y se quedó dormida al instante.

Max: ¡Eso era innecesario!

Alfred: Buenos días bello durmiente.

Max: Diablos, ¿Qué hora es?

Eli: Son las 6 de la tarde.

Max: Mierda me quedé dormido, perdí toda la tarde, y teníamos que planear el examen.

Alfred: No te preocupes, no desaprovechamos la tarde, estuvimos viendo las estrategias de Maginot.

Max: ¿Y qué tal?

Eli: Pues su estrategia y coordinación es buena, pero…

Max: ¿Pero?

Alfred: No es lo suficiente para acabar con Saunders o St. Gloriana.

Max: Me lo esperaba.

Eli: Entonces, ¿cómo planeamos la prueba para decidir las habilidades?

Alfred: Max me comento que, en su país natal, solían realizar un tipo de pruebas para determinar la capacidad de los tripulantes.

Max: Exacto, le pedí a una vieja amiga allí que me consiguiera una copia y ya me las envió al correo. – Max se dirigió a la computadora para verificar su correo.

Eli: Supongo que eso nos ahorra mucho tiempo.

Max: Si, ahorita estoy revisando en la computadora del club.

Alfred y Eli se acercaron a Max que se encontraba revisando su correo y abriendo los documentos que había recibido.

Eli: Pero esto está en… español. (Recuerden que todos están hablando en japonés)

Max: No tardaremos mucho en la traducción, para luego sacar copias y dárselas a todos.

Alfred: Aquí dice que también se acompañan pruebas de campo.

Max: Por supuesto, recuerdo un poco de esto cuando estaba en la escuela.

Eli: No puedo leer nada… en fin que haremos.

Alfred: Bueno Eli, eres nuestra mejor cargadora, así que supongo que te encargaremos a ti preparar todo para las pruebas de campo en ese aspecto

Eli: Pero yo no…

Max: Pídeselo a Anko, el sí entiende un poco de español, si no a Alfred.

Eli: Esta bien.

Alfred: Bien, yo me encargaré de los comandantes, tú de los conductores y Dan de los artilleros.

Max: Ok, eso es todo.

Eli: Faltan los operadores de radio.

Max: Pero ellos solo son peso extra.

Alfred: Al ser un grupo más numeroso necesitamos de su ayuda para planear estrategias más complicadas.

Max: En fin, ¿quién lo hará?

Eli: Se lo dejaremos a Toki. Les comunicaré a todos, para que preparen los exámenes para mañana en la noche.

Los exámenes que consiguió Max, eran un total de 6, uno principal para medir la afinidad, entre los 5 principales puestos: Comandante, Artillero, Operador de radio, Conductor y Cargador, después de aquellos los demás exámenes median las habilidades intelectuales en cada posición, y finalmente un examen de campo que media la capacidad en combate de cada posición.

Alfred: Bueno, pongámonos a trabajar, necesitamos tener esto para mañana.

Eli: Iré a ver a Anko, a los demás comuníquenselo por chat para que empiecen.

…

Al siguiente día todos los miembros de ambos clubes de senshado se reunieron en la academia para la realización de Examen, pues el único trabajo que tuvieron que realizar los 5 chicos fue su traducción ya que todo lo demás, incluso el puntaje, ya estaba preparado en una guía.

El primer examen era uno simple de 10 preguntas, que tomaría no más de 20 minutos y los demás deberían ser realizados por todos los estudiantes para medir sus capacidades, si se logra un 80% de nota en los 4 exámenes tanto escritos y de campo se otorga la calificación de comodín y la de As o especialista si se logra un puntaje mayor al 100% en ambas pruebas, dicho esto el examen escrito tenía un valor de 40% y el examen de campo de 70%, aparte, el de campo se dividía en varias especializaciones, por ejemplo, el de artillero se divida en cañones cortos y largos. Esto se daba en todas las posiciones menos en la de comandante donde el examen escrito valía un 80% y el práctico un 30%

Al final los exámenes daban una calificación de 110% como nota máxima.

Entre los temarios de las pruebas se daban diferentes contenidos, en el de afinidad, principalmente preguntaba cosas básicas de cada rama, en el último literal se preguntaba por la posición que se quisiera obtener y por qué. Con lo cual se podía entender un poco mejor al examinado.

A diferencia de eso, los exámenes de cada clase eran muchos más difíciles pues requerían conocimientos muchos más detallados.

El examen de comandante, proponía situaciones en las que se debía escoger la opción más adecuada de entre varias opciones y en otras se debía detallar que se debería hacer para cumplir los objetivos planteado de una estrategia, los nombres de las más usuales, lectura de mapas, conocimiento blindado en general de diferentes tanques, teorema del mayor calibre, y de blindajes angulados, la pregunta más importante del examen de comandante era:

Eres el comandante de un Panther A, según la figura que se observa su posición es el punto 0987, enemigos detectado por parte del grupo exploradora dan información de que se tratan de Pershing desde el este de su posición cerca del punto 0345, tomando en cuenta que su tripulación ha batallado por cerca de 2 horas sin descanso y que es jefe de unidad que cuenta con 5 vehículos semejantes al suyo, y las condiciones del clima son desfavorables debido a una repentina lluvia, que acciones tomaría usted como comandante, si no sabe cuál es el número de enemigos que se aproximan, tome en cuenta los problemas mecánicos que poseía el Panther A.

El examen de artillero, a diferencia del de comandante se ubicaba más en las ciencias exactas, matemáticas ángulos, conversión de unidades, pero también conocimientos de blindajes, teorema del mayor calibre y angulación, incluso otros como tamaño de los vehículos enemigos para lograr de manera eficiente un disparo preciso, por ejemplo:

Un objetivo a cerca de 1,2 klics de distancia es detectado por vuestro comandante, tratándose de un Tiger I, que avanza lentamente por el prado, calcular, el Angulo de tiro que debe realizar para lograr un tiro certero en el objetivo, si:

a) Está usando un 8,8cm Kwk 43 L/71

b) Está usando un OQF 17-pdr Gun Mk. VII

c) Está un usando un Howitzer 105mm m4

Para todos los casos indique si el proyectil lograr penetrar el blindaje enemigo, en caso de no hacerlo indique en qué casos si puede penetrar el objetivo.

Examen de Artillero:

El salón donde se presentaban las pruebas era tan silencioso como un cementerio, más allá de ruido de las hojas al ser movidas, no se escuchaba nada. Yumiko se hallaba de guardia del examen, pero su resistencia no duro lo suficiente y fue vencida por el sueño al cabo de haber iniciado el examen.

Esto dio la oportunidad a algunos de dársela de astutos, mirando a sus compañeros en el examen. Otros recurrieron a tácticas menos convencionales, como Looney, que levantaba sus exámenes a contraluz en busca de inspiración, o Ace, que utilizaba un dado para responder las preguntas de respuesta múltiple.

Y unos pocos se prepararon para una oportunidad así. Cuando Giorgio estuvo seguro que la profesora ya no les ponía atención se quitó las gafas que había traído solo para el examen, utilizando su uña retiro la cinta transparente que había alrededor de sus anteojos y despego una muy pequeña hoja de papel.

Con intención de mantener la ilusión, el joven arquero, actuó como si quisiera relajar sus ojos después de usas las gafas por tanto tiempo. Con la primera fase del plan lista, ahora venía la parte más importante, utilizando solo los dedos índice, pulgar y corazón, Giorgio, desdobló el minúsculo papel y comenzó a revisar lo que tenía escrito. Varias fórmulas de ángulo y velocidad, todas necesarias para un tirador.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, retomó su examen, y como por arte de magia las preguntas se le hicieron fáciles. Con una velocidad casi inhumana, Giorgio, se levantó de su puesto con intención de entregar el examen, confiado en los resultados dejo la hoja con las respuestas en el escritorio y luego se dispuso a partir del salón.

Yumiko: ¿Bastante rápido, Giorgio?

Giorgio: Es que me prepare muchísimo anoche.

Yumiko: Muy bien, espero que te vaya bien en la prueba práctica, después de todo, eres nuestro mejor tirador y no tendría sentido que fueras muy bueno con las formulas, pero no con los cañones.

Giorgio: No se preocupe, profesora Yumiko. Tengo la experiencia para disparar, apenas y uso las formulas.

Yumiko: Eso puedo ver, me asegurare que Eli califique personalmente tu examen, junto con la hoja de información extra que entregaste.

Giorgio: ¿Hoja de información e-extra?

Girando su rostro para ver a la profesora y metiendo su mano en el bolsillo, Giorgio se percató de algo. La ruptura que ocurrió dentro de Giorgio fue escuchada por el salón entero a través de las múltiples "Idiota" que se dijeron de forma casi simultánea.

Yumiko: No pensé que fuera posible escribir tanto en tan poco espacio, ¿cómo hiciste para verlo?

Giorgio: ¡Profesora, no es lo que parece!

Yumiko: ¿Y qué parece, Giorgio?

Giorgio: Ah…

Yumiko: Prepárate, niño, porque algo así no pasará desapercibido, no mientras yo sea instructora de Senshado. Ahora vete a la zona de práctica, que allá comenzaras a pagar tu deuda.

Giorgio: Si, señora.

Yumiko: Y todos los demás- Dijo Yumiko tomando el pequeño papel en su mano y cerrándola en un puño- no quiero ver más trampas- Apretando con fuerza, humo comenzó a salir de la mano de la profesora, hasta que una llama ardió en su mano, consumiendo la pequeña hoja en un infierno- ¿Entendido?

Todos: ¡Si, señora!

Dan: Ya terminé

Yumiko: Déjame ver…. Está bien tu continua al campo de pruebas

…

El examen de cargador, era relativamente fácil, pero todo lo contrario en las pruebas de campo, en la escrita principalmente detalla conocimiento sobre tipos de munición como es que estas funcionaban y mediadas de seguridad dentro del vehículo para evitar accidentes, por ejemplo:

Detalle el tipo de procedimiento que se debe realizar a un proyectil HE y HEAT antes de ser lanzado, para que estos cumplan con su función de estallar en el momento del impacto, además detalle qué medidas de seguridad se toman en el almacenamiento de estos proyectiles.

El Examen de conductor, planteaba repugnas sobre la conducción de diferentes tipos de tanque, junto con eso además el teorema del Blindaje inclinado y conocimiento sobre prevención y mantenimiento del motor, y transmisión para evitar que esta se pudiera estropear en medio de un encuentro.

Detalle, que tipo de trasmisión usa, cuales el número máximo de revoluciones permitidas del motor, para que este no sobrecargue a la transmisión y las formas de combinar el uso del embrague para no perder velocidad durante los giros del vehículo en movimiento en los siguientes casos.

a) T-34-85

b) Panzer IV D

c) M36 Pershing

d) Comet

Finalmente, el examen de operador de radio, era similar al del comandante, lectura de mapas, conocimiento blindado el cual abarcaba más conocimiento que el del comandante, conocimiento de estrategias y su interpretación, además de eso uso de la radio y código morse, por ejemplo:

Se da el caso que la radio esta estropeada y solo puede comunicar usando el código morse, detalle como indicaría a dos tanques aliados la estrategia de flanquear al enemigo por el norte y el sur, usando la menor cantidad de palabras y que le mensaje sea conciso y claro.

Finalmente, terminados los exámenes al mediodía, los miembros de ambos clubes se retiraron a almorzar. A diferencia de lo previsto se omitió las pruebas de campo, para dejar descansar a ambas escuelas, pues los exámenes los habían desecho mentalmente, por lo que se decidió posponerlo para dentro de dos días, mientras tanto los estudiantes del club, podían ir a descansar por el resto del día incluyendo a los de SF.

Por otro lado estudiantes y profesores voluntarios ayudaron a calificar los exámenes, los cuales no eran muchos junto con Eli, Alfred y Looney, para lograr publicar los resultados el dia siguiente, mientras 4esto sucedia, Eclair, Fondue y Mandeleine estaban con ellos también ayudándolos

Eclair: Esto es algo que realmente me sorprendió.

Alfred: ¿De las pruebas?

Eclair: Exactamente, pero debo decir que el nivel de dificultad era muy alto.

Eli: La verdad también pienso eso

Alfred: No se preocupen el examen solo vale el 40% de la nota final.

Eclair: Supongo que vale la pena para lograr reamar sus tripulaciones

Eli: Exactamente, de esta forma podemos ubicar de mejor manera a todos nuestros compañeros.

Mandeleine: Pero, provocará un efecto negativo en la moral, si es que un grupo de amigos no quedan en el mismo tanque.

Alfred: En eso tienes razón, pero esto solo es un indicio para sacar el máximo provecho.

Eli: Ahh… Maldicion falle en esta pregunta….

Alfred: ah este es un trabajo un poco estresante pero supongo quedebemos continuar…

Mandeleine: Por suerte entre nuestras dos escuelas el grupo no es muy grande, a diferencie ade otro clubes como Saunders Kuromorimine.

Alfred: Somos casi un total de 60 miembros más o menos en fin a las 6 creo que ya acabaremos.

…

Era domingo por la mañana, al igual que el anterior día, después de los ejercicios matutinos de Yumiko, los dos grupos estaban formados afuera del hangar principal, esperando por órdenes de Yumiko.

Yumiko: Bueno niños, hoy entregaremos los resultados de los exámenes y en la tarde comenzaremos con las pruebas de campo, se prohíbe a los estudiantes de SF continuar con cualquier reparación, necesitan estar al 100% para esta tarde, después de revisar sus notas, pueden distraerse descansar y lo que quieran, eso es todo, nos vemos a las 2 en punto en este mimo lugar, los designados ayudar con el campo de entrenamientos síganme.

Los estudiantes rompieron filas, y cada cual se acercó a Eli que era entregando los exámenes en orden alfabético, después de aquello, los estudiantes se mantuvieron cerca del lugar, algunos meditando y otros estirando para las pruebas física y otros simplemente conversando con sus amigos a los pies de los árboles que cercaban la zona.

El tiempo pasó y finalmente llegó el momento de las pruebas físicas, el campo de entrenamiento se había divido en 5 zonas, para que se optimizará de mejor manera el tiempo, en cada zona estarían cerca de 30 estudiantes, y algunas de las pruebas se realizarían al mismo tiempo.

Eli, Alfred, Dan, Toki y Max serían los encargados junto con otros asistentes voluntarios de SF a controlar las pruebas, pues después de la batalla contra Anzio, y la llegada de Maginot muchos curiosos aprecian por el campo de entrenamiento y fueron cazados por Yumiko para que ayudaran en las pruebas. A los estudiantes de los clubs de Senshado se los divido en 3 grupos entre mezclados, uno para las pruebas de artilleros y conductores, otro para cargadores y operadores de radio y uno más para comandantes.

Zona 1 Conducción.

Max: Bueno mi nombre es Max Galinsky, el tercero al mando y quien les guiará en esta prueba, espero que nos llevemos bien con todos los que están aquí.

Dan: ¡Está buscando novia para las interesadas!

Max: Dan ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dan: Yumiko me dijo que te ayudará aquí, total después de esto van para mi zona.

Max: En fin.

Max: En fin voy a explicar en que tratará la prueba, debido a que son tantos estudiantes y no hay muchos tanques, solo participarán los conductores primeros de sus tanques y las que estén interesadas en completar las 5 pruebas para el título de comodín. Los demás sigan con mi amigo a las pruebas de artilleros. Al final cuando las terminen vuelven acá para realizar la prueba, recuerden que deben realizar todas las pruebas. Bueno, hemos preparado un recorrido muy pequeño, para aproximadamente 5 minutos, en donde se encuentras diferentes obstáculos, arboles, lodo, y una subida empinada, depende del tiempo que se demoren será su calificación, cada obstáculo tienen su puntaje en caso de atascarse en un obstáculo o que su cadena se rompa se calificará hasta donde hayan avanzado, además serán 2 vueltas, para los miembros de SF, el vehículo será el Crusier II, para las chicas de Maginot será el Somua S35

Tal como Max menciono anteriormente, se habían colocado dos series de obstáculos una de ida y otra de venida, de aproximadamente 100m, los estudiantes se separaron, había un total de 15 estudiantes, mientras que donde Dan solamente unos 5, ya que todos estaban atentos a las pruebas de conducción. En los primeros 30m estaban conos colocados estratégicamente para realizar curvas muy difíciles, en los siguientes 10 un gran charco con Lodo con una manguera de agua colocada alado para que no se secará, después en unos 30 metros diferentes obstáculos como piedras y arboles caídos junto con un obstáculo vertical de 50cm y después en los 20m una empinada cuesta y en los 10 finales la meta, en donde esperaba un profesor con un cronometro.

Max: Bueno yo haré una demostración.

Max se subió al Crusier II y empezó a conducirlo, aunque parecería un recorrido algo complicado, la diferencia es que lo conductores tendrían que hacer todo el camino solos, sin un comandante que los ayude a observar el terreno. Max condujo el tanque al punto de partida y arrancó rápidamente y supero con destreza los obstáculos iniciales, luego de eso en el charco de agua, lo cruzó lentamente por un lado en donde el agua no había afectado tanto, luego con los obstáculos avanzo rápidamente y con cuidado, finalmente en la empinada cuesta la subió en zigzag, pues subirla en línea recta no sería posible por la potencia del motor. Al final su tiempo fue de 4 minutos con 48 segundos

Seguido de él los demás estudiante siguieron intentado con las pruebas, los tanques iban y venían, entre SF el segundo mejor tiempo luego de Max fue el de Ritsu con 6,34 minutos, después Anko con 7,1 minutos, sorprendentemente Aleks habia conseguido un tiempo de 8,56 minutos, después de él todos los demás tenia tiempos superando los 10 minutos, en el caso de Maginot era algo parecido, con la excepción de un par de chicas todas pasaban los 10 minutos y otras no lograron acabar la prueba, pues se atoraban en el lodo, o no lograban subir la colina.

Zona 2 Artilleros:

Dan: Holaa, bueno como escucharon antes me nombre es Dan, Dan Keartikeshian y soy el mejor artillero de SF, y no es por presumir, en fin la prueba es la siguiente será algo parecido a un concurso de tiro con arco, serán 3 rondas, en cada ronda solamente tiene 3 tiros, se toma en cuenta el tiro más preciso que se haga para la calificación, la primera ronda será a 100m, la segunda a 300, y la tercera a 550m en caso se superar con un nota sobresaliente en esta pueden participar en la prueba de especialización, en donde será 2 rondas más una a 1000m y otra a 500m pero con un howitzer.

De igual forma que la anterior prueba el campo fue modificado para la prueba colocando dianas para proyectiles de tanques a diferentes distancias, el vehículo para los miembros de SF, sería el BT-7 y para Maginot el Renault B1 Bis, en caso de llegar a la especialización, para el tiro de 1000m con el Panther y el de 500m con el Cromwell.

Dan fue el primero en realizar la prueba, consiguiendo resultados perfectos en las primeras 3 rondas, de igual forma en el del Panther, pero logrando pasar la última con mucha dificultad pues, aunque es bueno con todo tipo de cañones, odia con todo su ser a los Howitzer, por lo que el tercer disparo con el Cromwell fue más cosa de suerte que lograra una buena calificación en la especialización, pues uso los dos primeros tiros para calcular el error y calibrar de nuevo el cañón para intentar atinar al objetivo.

Dan: Ufff nunca más quiero usar esa cosa…

Tras Dan las demás participantes intentaron sus tiros aunque había algunos que ni siquiera podían acertar ningún blanco, para las artilleras de Maginot fue pan comido y casi todas pasaron a la especialización, pero al ser al primera vez en usar un cañón largo y corto, casi ninguna logro pasar la especialización, mientras tanto en SF aparte de Dan los que llegaron a al especialización fueron: Max, Tsumugi, Gesta, Drac, Zero, Natasha y Diana, y los únicos que pasaron fueron Max y sorprendentemente Zero logró 3 tiros perfectos con el Howitzer.

Zona 3: Cargadores.

Mientras tanto al otro lado en la zona de Cargadores, Eli, era la encargada de este tipo de pruebas.

Eli: Hola a todos y todas, mi nombre es Elizabeth Le Baux, para las que no me conocen, yo seré la encargada en dirigir el examen de cargadores, bueno la verdad no es algo del otro mundo, simplemente mediremos su cadencia de fuego con diferentes calibres, principalmente con dos, la primera prueba será media su cadencia de fuego con munición 75.0" Perforante Pzgr 39 L la base con esta es de 15 proyectiles por minuto y la otra prueba con munición 47.0" Perforante ODR mle. 1932 siendo la base 24 proyectiles por minuto.

La prueba era sencilla pero siendo Eli quien la prepararía realizo un par de cambios a la base, el lugar estaba compuesto con mesas y cajas de madera colocadas para solamente dejar el espacio por donde tendría que empujar los proyectiles para que caigan al otro al suelo del otro lado de la mesa y así contarlos, pero debajo de estas solamente se encontraban 10 proyectiles los otro 5 en el caso de la munición de 75mm estaba a 2 metros detrás del lugar y en caso de la munición de 47mm eran 10 proyectiles. De esa manera el hecho de cargar la pesada munición de un lado a otro dificultaría de gran manera el proceso. Eli al ser la primera en intentarlo consiguió un asombroso tiempo de 18 proy/m con la munición de 75mm y 28Proy/m con la munición de 47

Para las chicas de maginot la munición de 47mm fue pan comido todas logrando tiempos cercanos a la base, pero con la munición de 75mm fue otra historia, ya que no estaban acostumbradas a una munición tan pesada, en cambio en SF, para Yui fue pan comido, pues ella carga una munición de 122mm así que los 75mm no fueron problema.

Zona 4 Operadores de Radio

Toki: Hola a todos, mi nombre es Tokitsukaze Kagero, pero todos me dicen Toki, ehhh pues estoy a cargo de las pruebas de operador de radio, y pues la prueba es bastante simple se sientan en la mesas con las radios y se ponen a transmitir a las 10 frecuencias que explican la hoja que está ahí, tendrán que trasmitir el mensaje "Me encanta los destructores de la segunda guerra mundial", y que nuestros profesores al otro lado de la transmisión hayan confirmado el mensaje tendrán la más alta puntuación, la base con 7 minutos, suerte a todos.

De igual forma Toki fue la primera en intentarlo logrando transmitir y confirmar el mensaje en las 10 frecuencias en tan solo 5,20 minutos prácticamente un record.

Mientras tanto para las chicas de Maginot fue algo normal pues el uso de la radio es una de las cosas más básicas y de igual forma para los miembros de SF, pero destacando Erika logrando un tiempo de 5,49 minutos.

Zona 5 Comandantes

Alfred: Mi nombre es Alfred Ackerman soy el presidente del club de Senshado y comandante del equipo, en fin los dirigiré en el examen de comandante, la temática es simple, es detección y reconocimiento, hay un lugar preparado con algunos tanques escondidos, su misión será subir en el IS, luego de eso viajaran hasta el lugar y tendrán 1 minuto para encontrar la mayor cantidad de tanques, obviamente ustedes dirigirán el vehículo hasta la zona, con ayuda de un conductor del club de ingeniería automotriz, el punto es que los vigilaremos por cámaras así que la nota se verá afectada por cuantos tanques puedes detectar y si ellos los detectan a ustedes, en fin eso es todo, empecemos.

De igual forma Alfred hizo la demostración, aunque igual nadie lo podían ver, la zona se encontraba en lo profundo del bosque de la plataforma de entrenamiento, en total había un total de 6 tanques camuflados siendo estos prestados por Maginot y siendo tripulados por voluntarios o estudiantes capturados por ahí, Alfred tampoco sabía cuántos había, al final Alfred detecto 5 tanques y a él solo un tanque lo detecto.

Entre Maginot, la tarea no fue ni muy sencilla ni muy difícil principalmente por el que estaban acostumbradas a tanques pequeños y es un poco difícil ocultar un tanque como el IS, entre los miembros de SF se destacaron Looney, detectando los 5 vehículos pero siendo el detectado por uno, junto con eso Sarek fue el único que también logró buenos resultados en la prueba.

Después de que todos los estudiantes acabaron fue el turno de los 5 instructores para realizar las pruebas restantes y con eso concluyo el largo y duro día de pruebas según lo estimado los resultados estarían para el día martes después de clases, así que todos los miembros de los equipos se dirigieron a sus domicilios, para el siguiente día seguir con las usuales tareas de mantenimiento, después de ello el día finalmente había acabado.

…

Habían pasado dos días y finalmente los resultados llegaron, los miembros de ambos clubes se formaron como de costumbre y después de unas palabras de Alfred, Pues yumiko se había ido a dormir, Elizabeth y Anko empezaron a repartir las hojas con la calificación total, las notas median la suma total de los dos exámenes, junto con el parámetro Reacción ante situaciones que se deriva del examen escrito de comandante, pero el cual no contaba para la calificación de Especialista o comodín. Entre ellas notas más altas destacaban:

 **Maximiliano Galinzky (Comodín)**

· Conducción: 110/110 (As)

· Manejo del cañón: 80/110

· Comandancia: 80/110

· Carga del cañón: 80/110

· Uso de la Radio: 10/110

· Reacción ante situaciones: 75/110

 **Elizabeth Le Baux (Especialista)**

· Conducción: 50/110

· Manejo del cañón: 70/110

· Comandancia: 90/110

· Carga del cañón: 100/110 (As)

· Uso de la radio: 90/110

· Reacción ante situaciones: 90/110

 **Alfred Ackerman**

· Conducción: 70/110

· Manejo del cañón: 60/110

· Comandancia: 85/110

· Carga del cañón: 70/110

· Uso de la radio: 90/110

· Reacción ante situaciones: 80/110

 **Looney _**

· Conducción: 65/110

· Manejo del cañón: 60/110

· Comandancia: 90/110

· Carga del cañón: 70/110

· Uso de radio: 80/110

· Reacción ante situación: 80/110

 **Dan Keartikeshian (Especialista)**

· Conducción: 50/110

· Uso del cañón: 105/110 (As)

· Comandancia: 70/110

· Carga del cañón: 70/110

· Uso de la Radio: 80/110

· Reacción ante situaciones: 70/110

La definición para ser comodín es tener por lo menos 4 de las habilidades sobre el 80% mientras que el último parámetro es referencial. Los parámetros que superan el 100% son considerados prodigios en cada rama, el máximo a llegar es 200 pero se deben realizar otro tipo de pruebas para llegar a ese porcentaje. Para ser un Especialista también se requieren de otra cantidad de pruebas pero el superar el 100% ya da esa título.

Mientras todos revisaban y comparaban sus notas por un lado un grupo de estudiantes de SF se encontraban conversando.

Toki: Por los rumores, dicen que Nonna de Pravda tendría un 110% en uso del cañón.

Dan: ¡Maldita me gano!

Anko: yo en cambio mi mejor puntaje es conducción con 95% ahh.. debe ser porque me fue mal en el examen escrito

Amatsu: También dicen que Miho de Ooarai tendría 150% en comandancia y su hermana Maho un 140%

Natasha: Naomi de Saunders está por los 105% en uso del cañón.

Alfred: ¿Cómo es que saben eso?

Toki: esta un blog en internet sobre las más fuertes del Senshado.

Yumiko: Hacen mucho ruido... - mientras conversaban Yumiko aprecio por la puerta del hangar, despierta por el ruido que hacían los estudiantes por los resultados - Una antigua compañera mía de Senshado que hoy en día es instructora de Ooarai Ami Choono tiene 120% en uso del cañón.

Eclair: Hola chicos, ¿comparando sus notas?

Alfred: exactamente ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

 **Eclair _**

· Conducción: 50/110

· Uso del cañón: 90/110

· Comandancia: 80/110

· Carga del cañón: 65/110

· Uso de la Radio: 70/110

· Reacción ante situaciones: 75/110

Eli: Genial te fue parecido a mí, excepto por mi puntaje en recarga

Eclair: La verdad estaba sorprendida cuando te vi arrojando los proyectiles de 47mm con una sola mano

Fondue: Y junto con eso la precisión con lo que los arrojo.

Eli: Jajajaj, quería hacer eso con los de 75mm pero me falta fuerza todavía.

Alfred: De verdad que estás loca –dijo Alfred en voz baja para no ser escuchado por Eli.

Eli: ¿Dijiste algo?

Alfred: No nada…

Eli: Como que nada – antes de terminar su frase Alfred salió corriendo con Eli en su persecución.

Max: Ya valió…

Dan: See.

Eclair: ¡Oh¡ Max, ¿Qué tal te fue?

Max: Ah sí soy comodín y As en conducción, aunque ya lo sabía, hice este test al terminar la escuela.

Eclair: ¿Cómo es que Max es un comodín?

Yumiko: por lo que me conto, empezó como cargador en un IS-3, luego como conductor en un Hetzer, luego artillero en un T-34 y finalmente comandante en un T-34-85

Founde: Los únicos comodines que había escuchado del Senshado de secundaria era Aki de Jatkosota. Y Anzu kadotani de Ooarai.

Max: Así que ellas dos…. En fin….

Eli: Aun así… tienes la peor calificación en prueba más fácil…

Looney: Tiene razón, en esa casi todos tenemos más del 80% menos tú.

Max: Calla, al final no sirve de nada.

Yumiko: Max sabe usar lo básico de la radio, pero a la hora de comunicación y logística en este puesto, es muy malo, algo extraño pues en los mismos parámetros en comandancia son demasiado buenos.

Alfred: En otras palabras, sabes interpretar la situación y toma las opciones correctas, pero es muy malo en el momento de comunicar esa información hacia los compañeros. Por esa razón, usamos una frecuencia de radio única solo para los comandantes, cuando nos encontramos cerca, claro, el problema de esto es que perdemos conciencia situacional debemos comunicarnos mientras dirigimos el tanque, cosa que, con un operador de radio, dividimos el trabajo, el comandante dirige el tanque, y el operador de radio coordina con los compañeros de equipo.

Eli: Max suele hacerlo el todo solo, razón por la cual sucede eso.

Max: ¡En mi escuela el Senshado era diferente, no existían operadores de radio, porque las instructoras decían que son peso extra en el tanque y pierden movilidad!

Yumiko: Bueno pero eso era por allá aquí la mentalidad es diferente los operadores de radio son fundamentales para poder desarrollar estrategias más complejas, así que ¿por qué no empiezas cambiando tu mentalidad?

Max: OK… lo intentaré

Yumiko: Bien ahora continua con las reparaciones. No hay tiempo que perder

Max: Tchh…ahh… ¡Ok pero podré cambiar mi forma de pensar pero igual seguiré detestando a los operadores…! – dijo mientras salía corriendo a cumplir la orden de Yumiko.

Eli: En fin… - de repente del celular de Eli empezó a sonar llamando la atención de todos – perdón me disculpan un momento.

Eclair: No te preocupes.

Eli se alejó del lugar para hablar por teléfono mientras todos seguían conversado anímicamente y haciendo bormas sobre el examen, al cabo de un momento Eli regresó pero con una actitud diferente a al de un momento se la veía muy preocupada.

Eli: este Yumiko-sensei ¿podemos hablar en privado?

Anko: ¿Te pasa algo Eli?

Eli: No es mucho, no te preocupes.

Anko: Está bien.

Yumiko: Esta bien, ve al segundo piso ya te alcanzo.

Eli se adelantó al lugar rápidamente mientras Yumiko finalizo el tema del que estaba hablando.

Yumiko: esta chica…

Alfred: ¿Qué sucede?

Yumiko: No se preocupen, es un pequeño contratiempo de Eli, pero no es tan importante. En fin ya vuelvo, Alfred diles que en 20 minutos prosigan con las reparaciones y entrenamientos.

Alfred: ¡Si!


	23. Sus sentimientos…

Capítulo 23 La Melancolía de la Princesa Parte 5 – Sus sentimientos…

Era miércoles por la mañana, el clima se sentía fresco y frio, pues la noche anterior había llovido, debido a que el buque escuela había tocado puerto. En la academia de SF, se podía ver a todos los estudiantes asistiendo a las clases normales, era el tercer día en el que las chicas de intercambio de Maginot asistían a clases y al igual que como lo hicieron anteriormente llamaron mucho la atención de casi todo el alumnado, teniendo en cuenta de la gran cantidad de hombres que existen en SF.

Ya llegada la hora de las practicas, Max con su equipo este conformado por Dan, Karl, Giorgio, y Alisa seguido por el equipo de Looney, se concentraron en las reparaciones. debido a la lluvia de la noche anterior, el campo de entrenamiento se había llenado de barro, cosa que ayudaba también a que los hangares se ensucien, por otro lado, las chicas de Maginot se dirijan a la práctica de la tarde. Al cabo de un par de horas las personas siguieron llegando y realizando sus labores diarias, unos limpiando por aquí, otras entrenando por allá, reparando y haciendo de todo; por alguna razón Eli no había aparecido en el lugar desde la noche anterior cosa que había sorprendió a Anko pues desde que inicio el club ella nunca había faltado.

Anko, aun con su falta de inspiración seguía limpiando el hangar evitando que el lodo de las personas que venían y salían se esparciera este trabajo era realizado junto con los nuevos miembros del club.

En otro lugar, Madeleine, Alfred y Yumiko se encontraban trabajando en el segundo piso en las tripulaciones según los datos obtenidos por los exámenes, Eclair no se encontraba con ellos pues debido al cambio de comida había tenido un fuerte dolor de estómago la noche anterior y se quedó en su habitación descansando siendo cuidada por Fondue.

Alfred: ¡Finalmente acabamos!

Madeleine: Realmente fue un trabajo duro.

Yumiko: Muchas gracias por ayudarnos en esto Madeleine, como se esperaban de una comandante de equipo.

Madeleine: No es nada, además yo también quiero que ganemos este encuentro.

Yumiko: En fin, tengo asuntos que atender en el puerto, volveré mañana en la tarde para ver las prácticas como lo hemos planeado, así que me despido, y por favor Alfred… cuida de que los niños, que no se maten.

Alfred: Entendido Sensei.

Yumiko salió de la habitación dejando solos a los dos estudiantes.

Madeleine: De verdad tienes un gran peso sobre tus hombros ¿verdad?

Alfred: Pues sí, pero aun así encuentro formas de solucionarlo.

Madeleine: Si no me equivoco estas en 3er año igual que yo

Alfred: Exactamente.

Madeleine: ¿Tienes algún plan para cuando te gradúes?

Alfred: La verdad no lo sé, tal vez entrar en una universidad y seguir una ingeniería, o si es que se puede continuar con el Senshado. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Madeleine: Quiero entrar al equipo de la universidad, sé que es duro y muy difícil pero quiero intentarlo.

Alfred: Bueno desde mi perspectiva es mucho más fácil para una mujer hacer tal hazaña, en la historia ningún hombre ha logrado entrar a tal equipo.

Madeleine: No lo sé, he visto tu potencial y puede que lo consiguieras.

Alfred: Jajajaja, no lo creo. En fin, vamos a dar las noticias.

Antes de que Alfred, saliera por la puerta Madeleine tomó el hombro de Alfred y acercándose dijo:

Madeleine: …Lo digo en serio – seguido de eso se adelantó y salió por la puerta antes que él, dejándolo un poco desconcertado.

Alfred pidió a Gesta que por el altavoz llamará a todos los miembros del club de SF, para un importante anuncio, mientras tanto Madeleine, se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento para supervisar a sus compañeras. Al cabo de un rato, todos los miembros estaban reunidos en fila esperando a Alfred.

Alfred: ¿Quién Falta?

Gesta: Eli, Aleks y Ritsu, la cual parece estar dormida en algún lugar….

Alfred: Esta women…. En fin. Bueno…. Eh quiero anunciarles a todos que finalmente están listas las nuevas tripulaciones, debido a que tenemos cierta persona capturada no daremos información sobre sus tanques hasta el momento del enfrentamiento, por lo que ahora solo sabrán su formación, luego de este anuncio quiero que se formen por las nuevas tripulaciones.

Todos estaban atentos a las palabras de Alfred, pues esto marcaría, obviamente, un gran cambio para todos.

Alfred: Muy bien estarán dispuestas de esta manera.

Equipo 1: Alfred, Christian, Zero, Natasha y Aleks

Equipo 2: Eli, Anko, Gesta, Drac y Jenny

Equipo 3: Looney, Torres, Mono y Danilo

Equipo 4: Max, Ritsu, Yui y Tsumugi

Equipo 5: Dan, Diana, Sam y Giorgio

Equipo 6: Sarek, Erika, Karl y Gogo

Equipo 7: Mio, Toki y Amatsu

Equipo 8: Migue y Ace

Alfred: Mañana los equipos que no estén encargados de reparaciones empezarán a practicar, con el grupo de Maginot si es que su tanque todavía no está listo, sin más preámbulos los equipos que empezarán ya a practicar serán: Equipo 1, Equipo 4 a excepción de Max, Equipo 5, Equipo 7 y Equipo 8. Los demás equipos, si ya no estaban antes ocupados en las reparaciones, se integrarán a ayudar con la reparación de su tanque, para que puedan practicar lo más rápido posible. Después de todo Max ya lo van golpeando 3 veces por dormir en clase.

Max: ¡Oye te dije que no lo avisaras!

Después de aquello todos empezaron a reír. Finalmente después de otras cuantas indicaciones, la formación se rompió y cada tripulación fue a conocer sus nuevos tanques, algunos ya listos, otros en reparación, debido a las peticiones personales, algunas tripulaciones se mantuvieron como estaban antes y otras se separaron.

…

Alfred: bueno en todo caso ustedes estarán a mi cargo, espero que nos llevemos bien.

Christian: Bueno yo ya estaba antes así que…

Natasha: Igual yo capi, pero tenemos a los dos nuevos con nosotros.

Aleks: Muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad.

Zero: De igual manera es un honor ser parte de la tripulación del comandante del equipo.

Alfred: jaja no es nada, bueno por ahora les explicare sus roles, según sus notas en los exámenes, pues ok yo estaré de comandante como ya saben, Zero será artillero, Natasha cargadora, Aleks conductor y Chrsitian operador de Radio.

Christian: Eh sido degradado ¡Noo! Bueno en fin qué más da.

Alfred: Lo lamento Christian, las notas de Aleks en conducción fueron mejores que las tuyas.

Christan: No es problema, mientras menos trabajo mejor

Alfred: y tu Natasha ¿no te importa?

Natahsa: Nonono por supuesto que no es más me siento genial con mi nueva posición, así que no la cambies – En su mente "¡Sii! me sentaré junto a Zero"

Alfred: bueno supongo que está bien, bueno nuestro vehículo será el Cromwell, así que quisiera empezar dando unas cuantas vueltas en el para acostumbrarnos lo más rápido posible.

Zero: Entendido capitán.

Alfred y su tripulación empezaron a operar el Cromwell, después de unas cuantas vueltas en el campo regresaron, al hangar, otras tripulaciones con sus tanques listos hicieron lo mismo. Después de estacionar el tanque en su sitio, Alfred bajo del tanque y se encontró con que Sarek corría a su encuentro.

Sarek: ¡Hey Alfred!

Alfred: ¿Sarek? ¿Qué sucede…?

Sarek: Hombre pero que pasa con tu cara se te ve muy cansado.

Alfred: Ahh… es mi tripulación, creí que todo iría bien pero… - mientras Alfred decía eso los demás chicos del Cromwell estaban desembarcando del vehicula mientras estaban en una acalorada discusión.

Chrisitian: No mames Aleks, como te chocaste contra el árbol.

Aleks: Lo siento pero todavía no me acostumbro a usar las ópticas, para conducir.

Christian: y tu Natasha se supone que recargues los proyectiles no que te la pasas conversando.

Natahsa: Qué pero si eres tú el que no hace nada, solamente ahí sentado con el micrófono, podrías ayudarme con los proyectiles que se encuentran en el deposito junto a ti.

Christian: Pero si tú eres la cargadora no yo, ese es tu trabajo.

Natasha: Solo soy una chica, como espera que cargue los pesados proyectiles.

Aleks: Pero sacaste de las mejores notas en la prueba de cargadores.

Natasha: Silencio Aleks.

Christian: Si, silencio Aleks.

Zero: Tranquilícense debemos estar unidos ¿verdad Alfred?... espera ¿Alfred? – mientras Zero buscaba a Alfred, este ya se había ido caminando junto con Sarek a su lado.

Alfred: Bueno que es lo que sucede.

Sarek: Bueno Madeleine te está buscando.

Alfred: Ahh más problemas.

Sarek: ¿Por qué?

Alfred: No lo sé. Se ha estado portando algo extraña conmigo desde ayer.

Sarek: jojo… me pregunto qué pasaría si tu noviecita se enterara de eso.

Alfred: No juegues con eso, sabes que ella me importa mucho.

Sarek: Sep por eso mismo, en fin me dijo que está en la zona de tiro, yo iré por allá más luego tengo que ir torturar a mi nueva tripulación.

Alfred: ok…bueno supongo que todos estamos así.

Alfred siguió caminando hasta el lugar que le habían dichos mientras suspiraba desanimado y se pregunta que estaría haciendo Anchovy en ese momento

…

Mientras tanto en otro lugar muy lejano.

Anchocvy: Ah… me pregunto que estará haciendo Alfred en este momento. – Anchovy lanzó un suspiro al cielo, mientras estaba sentada encima del chasis de su cv-33

Pepperoni: Ne-san ¿Qué sucede?

Anchocvy: No es nada en fin, ¿qué paso con esa chica?

Carpaccio: No te preocupes está por llegar.

Anchocvy: Ahh~ si hubiera sabido que el concurso de cocina se iba a cancelar le hubiera dicho a Alfred que sí, pero cuando le avisé ya encontraron academia que le ayude.

Pepperoni: Pero ne-san no estas preocupada.

Anchocvy: A que te refieres.

Pepperoni: La Academia Maginot tiene fama de ser muy elegante pero existe el rumor de que sus estudiantes son muy lanzadas cuando se tratan de chicos.

Anchovy: ¿En serio?

Carpaccio: Si yo también he escuchado ese rumor, especialmente las de último año, debido a que quienes están desde la Escuela, secundaria y preparatoria, solamente conocen a mujeres debido a que son solo para chicas.

Pepperoni: Exacto entonces si es que no les empiezan a gustar las mujeres, pues son muy lanzadas con los hombres.

Anchovy: Ah… bueno pero Alfred no haría anda que me preocupara ¿verdad?... si no lo hará, estoy segura, si… él es un buen chico… así que…

Mientras Anchovy divagaba entre sus pensamientos, a lo lejos de la pradera donde se solía realizar el Thakatlon, se pudo divisar un pequeño tanque, pintado con camuflaje de manchas, entre ellas amarillo, marrón y verde. Era un Type 97 Chi-ha

Carpaccio: Parece que al fin llegaron…

…

Al siguiente día:

Eli: Diablos… ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Eli se encontraba acostada sobre la cama de su habitación, con su pijama, y los brazos extendidos boca arriba simplemente mirando al techo, sin nada más que hacer, a diferencia de lo que los demás pensaban, la habitación de Eli era muy femenina siendo llenada de colores cálidos donde destacaban el naranja y amarillo, su habitación era de estilo occidental, vivía en un departamento en una de las zonas más caras del buque escuela, aunque debido al gran espacio, muchas veces causaba una brisa fresca y fría, de la cual se quejaba mucho, pero no podía hacer nada pues sus padres habían escogido aquel departamento. En su escritorio yacía una foto de sus padres, un par de tanques en miniatura peluches y las estrategias para los entrenamientos.

De repente, el timbre de la puerta sonó, y ella se reincorporó para abrir la puerta y ver quién es.

Eli: ¡Anko! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Anko: No has ido a la academia ni tampoco a los entrenamientos, ¿pasa algo?

Eli: ¿Yumiko-sensei te envió?

Anko: En realidad envió a Toki, pero insistí en que viniera yo. ¿Estás bien?

Eli: No te preocupes Anko, estoy bien.

Anko: Eso no es cierto, te conozco Eli. Además, te traje un pastel.

Eli: Gracias, pero no tengo ganas de pastel.

Anko: Es de duraznooo….

Eli: Mm…. Está bien, pasa….

Anko entró al departamento y se asombró del gran espacio y moderno que este era.

Anko: Asombroso, es la primera vez que entro.

Eli: Perdón tenía planeado invitarlos para una fiesta después de lo de Anzio, pero ya tuvimos una fiesta en el puerto, así que perdí la oportunidad.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en la mesa del comedor, Eli le sirvió un poco de té a Anko y este abrió el pastel que había traído. Luego Eli tomo asiento mientras recogía sus piernas con sus brazos.

Eli: ¿Parece que hoy no estás tan nervioso como siempre?

Anko: Eh.. ¿Qué?... No espera… ¿Cuándo?...

Eli: Al parecer no

Anko: Eh… perdón por eso. Me conoces muy bien.

Eli: Llevamos dos años desde que nos conocemos. ¿Qué esperabas?

Anko: Pues yo ehh… ahhh… olvídalo.

Eli: jajajaja… no sé porque pero siempre me sacas una sonrisa.

Anko: Me alegra poder ayudar en algo.

Eli: … Anko… este… ¿hay alguien que te guste?

Anko: ¿Queee? ¿Por qué lo dices?

Eli: Ehh… no sé, curiosidad.

Anko: Este pues…

Eli: Jajaj vamos dime.

Anko: Ehh…. Si…

Eli: Ohh… está en la clase.

Anko: Pues… está en el club de Senshado.

Eli: Ahh eso no me lo esperaba jajaj.

Anko: Eli porque me preguntas esto tan repentinamente.

Eli: No es nada solo quería confirmar algo…jajaja…

Anko: Ok…

Un silencio incomodo se apoderó de la habitación, ambos chicos no sabían que decir, pero finalmente armándose de valor Anko continuo.

Anko: este Eli… pues… ¿hay alguien que te guste a ti?

Eli: Si.

Anko: ¿¡En serio!? Y…

Eli: Pero… no puedo estar con él…

Anko: ¿¡Por qué!? – con la pregunta Anko se paró de su asiento haciendo temblar la mesa y derribando las dos tazas de té sobre sí mismo – Maldición.

Eli: Toma un trapo, rápido.

Eli ayudó a Anko a secarse, pero como la mancha no salía, Eli le ofreció lavar su camisa que fue la única que se ensucio, Anko aceptó, así que Eli se marchó de la habitación para poner su camisa en la lavadora, mientras que Anko debió quedarse con su chaquete de la academia.

Mientras Eli hacia eso, Anko decidió explorar un poco el departamento para calmarse un poco, preguntó a Eli en donde se encontraba la puerta del baño, después de recibir indicaciones vagó por uno de los pasillos, pero entró al cuarto equivocado, técnicamente al cuarto de Eli, al ver un rato el cuarto noto algo extraño, había una carta azul muy decorada, pero estaba en el suelo arrugada, en un arrebato de curiosidad, Anko la tomo y la leyó, al ver el contenido se quedó sin palabras.

Eli: ¿Anko? ¿Dónde estás?

Eli se encamino a la habitación del baño, pero en su lugar vio algo que la horrorizó, Anko mirando fijamente la carta, que ella previamente había arrojado al suelo con furia.

Eli: Anko…

Anko: ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó todavía viendo la carta

Eli: Lo… lo lamento Anko…

Anko: Esta es la razón por la que no puedes estar conmi- con él…

Eli: … - Eli se quedó sin palabras, temblando y simplemente viendo al suelo.

Anko ¿Por qué?

Eli: Tú sabes que les ocultaba a mis padres que practicaba Senshado, pero al parecer me vieron en el encuentro en las noticias, así que…

Anko: ¡Pero no es posible, ¿por qué tus padres decidieron eso?!

Eli: Porque, mi padre quiere impulsar su compañía así que con eso conseguiría un socio muy fuerte en bolsa.

Anko: Eli escúchame… - de repente la actitud de Anko cambio completamente – tú… tú…

Eli: No lo digas…no… – lagrimas empezaron a caer del rostro de Eli.

Anko: ¡Eli, me gustas, estoy enamorado de ti!

Eli: ¡Noo!, ¡No!... no…no.

Anko: Eli… - después de eso, Eli se abalanzó contra Anko, de rodillas golpeándolo débilmente a Anko con sus puños mientras lloraba.

Eli: ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Anko: Eli, cálmate, mírame, mírame, todo está en ti… dame una respuesta… -Eli miró el rostro de Anko, y vio el reflejo de su propio rostro, Anko podía hablar con confianza, pero sus ojos siempre lo delataban, incluso su cuerpo temblaba, pero él la sostenía como si ella fuera lo único su línea salvavidas. Pero Eli se llenó de ira y empezó a gritarle.

Eli: Vete de aquí, ¡Vete!, ¡Lárgate! – A lo que gritaba empezó a lanzarle cosas que se encortaban a la mano de su cuarto,

Anko: ¡Eli, dime tu respuesta!

Eli: ¡Vete, no te quiero ver! – Eli se lazo contra Anko y empezó a empujarlo a la puerta, finalmente, aunque este se resistía, la fuerza de Eli era incomparable y logró echarlo del apartamento, después de lo cual Eli se quedó llorando sentada con su cabeza entre sus piernas y apoyando su espalda contra la puerta. Por el contrario Anko incapaz de hacer nada gritó que la esperaría en el hangar del club esta noche esperando la respuesta, luego de eso se fue del lugar maldiciendo y vociferando debido a la situación anterior.

…

Ese mismo día en la tarde, se realizaron las primeras prácticas entre Maginot y SF, fue momento cuando llegó Yumiko y vio a Alfred observando cómo se desarrollaba la batalla de entrenamiento.

Yumiko: ¿y Eli?

Alfred: Ah Yumiko-sensei, no lo sabemos no ha venido hoy tampoco.

Yumiko: Ahh esta niña, ¿cómo van los entrenamientos?

Alfred: Tal y como ves.

Yumiko se quedó observando un momento como se desarrollaba la batalla de entrenamiento, al cabo de unos 10 minutos saco su teléfono.

Yumiko: Aló ¿Max?

Max: Yumiko-sensei.

Yumiko: ¿Cómo van las reparaciones?

Max: El ARL va a estar listo dentro de 2 días, mientras que los otros dos tanques para la siguiente semana.

Yumiko: ¿Se concentraron en el ARL?

Max: Si Looney es un Crack con los planos, por lo que con la ayuda de todos logramos avanzar mucho.

Yumiko: Eso es genial, Max ven un momento a la torre de observación.

Max: Esta bien.

Después de un rato Max llego al lugar para encontrarse con Alfred y Yumiko sentados junto con sus binoculares una radio y el mapa del campo de entrenamiento.

Max: ¿Qué sucede?

Yumiko: Al parecer Maginot quiere intentar un estilo basado en la velocidad así que quiero una segunda opinión, tal y como vez sin Eclair aquí, todas están siendo comandadas por Madeleine.

Max: Entiendo

Yumiko: En este momento van a simular otra batalla. Combinando a ambos equipos

Max: Ok bien entonces observemos

El combate inició. Era una batalla de 5vs5, en el primer equipo el Panzer I Ausf. C, el BT-7 junto con un B1 bis y 2 Somuas contra un Cromwell, el Crusier y 3 Somuas

…

Al final después de unas tantas vueltas el resultado fue detestable. Más en parte porque los nuevos integrantes no podían todavía dominar el Cromwell y las chicas de Maginot no controlaban las marchas de los vehículos y sucumbían debido a la falta de conciencia situacional del comandante

Yuimko: ¿Entonces qué piensas?

Max: Apestan...apestamos… y mucho... no creo que puedan dominar un estilo basado en la movilidad si los conductores no pueden pensar por sí solos o en su defecto su comandante no los dirige de forma adecuada.

Yumiko: Pensaba igual. Pero aun siendo una profesional no tengo idea de cómo mejorarlas en poco tiempo. Y contando que Ritsu ya tiene sus manos ocupadas y tú sigues con las reparaciones de los tanques tardaremos un tiempo en conseguirlo.

Max: Ah... déjame pensar que podemos hacer... aparte de Amatsu que está enfadada conmigo y Migue que está ayudando en las reparaciones no tenemos a nadie más que pueda enseñar a los conductores a ser autónomos

Yumiko: En caso de omitir la autonomía de los conductores ¿quiénes podrían enseñar una combinación entre comandante y conductor? No tenemos a nadie con una relación tan fuerte como esa a excepción de Eli y Anko, pero Eli no ha venido hoy.

Max: Maldición tal vez vender los tanques no fue una opción adecuado viendo todo él trabaja y entrenamiento que nos falta para poder usar los nuevos tanques

Yumiko: Como ves las proyecciones

Max: El ARL estará en un par de días y el otro par a mediados de la siguiente semana.

Yumiko: ¿Crees que estarás listo para entrenar con tu tanque?

Max: No lo sé. El punto es que podríamos acelerar las reparaciones si consiguiéramos más mano de obra, pero creo que ya estamos a toda la capacidad

Yumiko: El punto es que te necesitamos en el frente… bueno al parecer ya acabaron.

Alfred: Sí.. y ahí viene Madeleine, maldición…

Max: ¿En serio te está acosando?

Alfred: No tanto así, no sabría cómo explicarlo.

Mientras, los 3 conversaban, Madeleine junto con Galette se acercaban a ellos, después de subir las gradas de la torre de observación empezaron a charlar.

Madeleine: Hola, que tal estuvo Sensei ¿cómo estuvo el enfrentamiento?

Yumiko: Horrible.

Madeleine: Jejeje… Me doy cuenta. Les falta más práctica y nuestras chicas la falta de conciencia situacional, debido a que estamos siguiendo el plan de combate de Eclair.

Max Tienes razón.

Alfred: Max ¿cuándo podrás empezar de instructor?

Max Según mis cálculos 2 días antes del encuentro.

Alfred: ¿Queeee? Pero así ni siquiera estarás listo.

Max Lo sé pero de otra forma tendremos volver a montar el cañón en el Crusier, ahh esa ¡Ritsu donde diablos estará!

Alfred: Tu mismo viste las limitaciones. Aun cuando en un entrenamiento sin disparos falta mucha coordinación en los giros

Yumiko: Pensar que tenemos que usar un crusier sin cañón como entrenamiento es penoso... me recuerda a mis días de gloria…

Alfred: Max debes encontrar la forma de arreglar esto. A este paso quedaremos en vergüenza.

Max: ¡Esta bien! Ya que fue mi idea encontrare una solución. Pero en cambio toma mi lugar en las reparaciones por hoy. Encontrare algo que hacer.

Alfred: ¿Y quien entrenará a los nuevos?

Yumiko: No te preocupes ya lo haré yo. Después de todo todavía no han corrido los 5 km diarios...

Yumiko empezó a caminar de forma lenta y tenebrosa bajando las escaleras de la torre de observación en la que se encontraban. Alfred y Max se regresaron a ver y tragaron saliva al saber que les esperaría a los pobres novatos.

Max bajo de la torre de observación y se dirigió hacia la zona de entrenamiento de artilleros donde Dan la comandaba

Mientras caminaba se preguntaba que podría hacer para solucionar la situación. Cuando mientras caminaba veía la práctica de artilleros donde dan les enseñaba usar un arco a todos los artilleros de SF, y a algunas chicas de Maginot, que estaban interesadas. Para que aprendan sobre los principios del tiro parabólico. Sus ojos quedaron hipnotizados observando el vuelo de la flecha. Y finalmente cuando esta aterrizo. Recordó...

Max: ¡Hey Dan! ¿Quieres ir a ver a una vieja conocida?

…

Toki: ¿Qué paso con Max y Dan? No los he visto

Yumiko: A Max se le ocurrió algo muy interesante, estará aquí hoy en la noche si es que todo sale bien.

Toki: ¿Qué van a hacer?

Yumiko: Debido a la falta de personal especializado, Max y dan intentarán traer a un par de chicas que le deben un favor a que nos ayuden.

Toki: Chicas ¿De dónde?

Yumiko: ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste porque a Dan se le ocurrió lo de usar flechas en los entrenamientos cuando comanda?

Toki: ¿Eh… por Nonna de Pravda?

Yumiko: No… hubo una persona que lo inspiro antes de que se enfrentará a ella el anterior año.

Toki: Ohh, y ese par, ¿son buenas?

Yumiko: Una de ellas es un prodigio en la guerra móvil, el tipo de estrategia que quieres usar Maginot pero que no está dando resultados, cómo pudiste apreciar en la práctica. Además es la comandante con la mayor conciencia situacional que he conocido, aun cuando realiza las cuatro tareas, comandante, artillera, cargadora y operado de radio, su destreza solo la alcanzan a darle el título de genio.

Toki: ¿y la otra?

Yumiko: Para ponerlo simple, alguien que tiene la misma capacidad de mecánica que Max.

Toki: Impresionante.

Yumiko: Bueno en fin ¿Qué sucedió con Eli?

Toki: Este pues Anko fue en mi lugar, me lo pidió mucho así que se lo dejé.

Yumiko: Esta bien por hoy terminaremos, al parecer las chicas de Maginot ya no pueden más.

Yumiko entró al hangar, cuando Toki se asombró al ver detrás, de ella, las chicas de Maginot estaban acostadas, todas encima de sus tanques parecían una escena de guerra, con los cuerpos de los tripulantes afuera de sus vehículos. Junto con eso Zero también lo estaba en su Cromwell, por otro lado Erika y otros miembros de SF se encontraban normal y sin ninguna muestra de cansancio.

Zero: Voy a morir….

Natahsa: ¡Zerooo!

…

Alexs: Está bien así…

Ritsu: si está bien… continua…

Aleks: Está bien…

Ritsu: ¡Kya! Ten cuidado…

Aleks: Perdón….

Ritsu: Todavía no entra….

Aleks: Un poco más…

Amatsu: ¡Ahhhhh ya cállense que parece una peli porno lo que hablan!

Ritsu: Díselo a Aleks que no puede terminar de poner la oruga.

Aleks: Yaaa… Al fin. Ufff…..

Mientras los demás entrenaban fuera, en lo profundo del bosque, con uno de los somuas que tomaron prestados de Maginot, Ritsu y Amatsu estaban entrenando a Aleks quien les había pedido que le enseñasen a ser un buen conductor.

Amatsu: Bueno supongo que vas bien pero deberías demorarte menos.

Aleks: Entiendo… ¿en qué me ayudará reparar orugas en ser mejor conductor?

Ritsu: Max nos lo enseño así, al conocer las orugas a la perfección puedes tener una imagen en 3d de su funcionamiento lo que te ayuda a precisar tus opciones a la hora de conducir.

Amatsu: Exactamente, debes conocer bien la suspensión de tu tanque, esa es la clave.

Ritsu: Una de las claves de por qué Max puede conducir de esa forma es que en el Panzer IC, el reajusta de diferente forma las orugas para permitir una mayor resistencia.

Amatsu: De igual manera en mi Panzer I C, estaba configurado de esta manera.

Aleks: Entendido, ¿y ahora?

Ritus: Has logrado entender el mecanismo de la oruga. Ahora tendrás que conducir, el somua tiene una velocidad máxima de 40km/h, pero ahora con el reajuste deberías llegar a 45, ya que en este modelo las orugas limitan su velocidad, entendido.

Aleks: Lo intentaré.

Aleks subió al tanque y comenzó a conducir mientras Ritsu y Amatsu revisaban su velocidad con un foto radar.

Amatsu: De verdad aprendió rápido.

Ritsu: Tienes razón, cuando lo vi la primera vez no creí que llegaría tan rápido a este nivel.

Amatsu: ahí va… 41… 42…-de repente la oruga del tanque se salió y perdió el control estrellándose contra un árbol.

Ritsu: Me sorprendió, creí que se le saldrían con 38 pero no, llegó a 42…

Amatsu: ¿No lo ayudarás?

Ritsu: No, si lo hago se enamorará de mi….

Amatsu: ¿De qué hablas?... olvídalo, ya voy yo…

Amatsu fue en su ayuda, mientras Ritsu se sentó en el suelo recordando, como hace mucho tiempo ella paso por una situación similar, solo que al contrario ella era la aprendiz esa ves. Mientras pensaba que estaría haciendo Max en ese momento.

…

Mientras tanto Max y Dan:

Dan: ¡Por fin obtendré mi venganza contra esta tipa jajajajajajaja!

Max: Oye viejo cálmate, todavía no sabes si ella estará ahí.

Dan: Sé que estará allí ella siempre está, jajaja por fin me alzaré contra ella y sentirá mi ira y poder.

Max: Creo que fue mala idea traerte…

Max y Dan se encontraban en un barco de transporte con destino a… Tatenashi.

…

Amtasu: Ehh Aleks… ¿Estas bien? – Amatsu asomó su cabeza por la escotilla del comandante para ver el cómo estaba Aleks, pues desde afuera no respondía.

Aleks: Ah…. Mierda… - para Aleks quien se encontraba asustado, y confundido miró hacia la dirección donde estaba Amatsu la cual lo veía con cara de incertidumbre.

El efecto del puente colgante explica que cuando una persona esta pasado por una situación de miedo extremo, y por ende sus latidos se aceleran, al estar cerca de una persona del sexo opuesto, su cuerpo engaña a su cerebros haciendo creer que esos latidos no son debido a la situación si no a la otra persona.

En ese momento Aleks antes de comprender que había sucedido tenía la mirada perdida en el rostro de Amatsu que, debido a la luz proveniente desde afuera del tanque, se la veía mas resplandeciente y hermosa que en otras ocasiones, su pelo parecía rubio, y sus ojos azules.

Amatsu: ¡Aleks!

Aleks: Ahh si perdón.

Amatsu: Sal del tanque, te toca reparar la oruga de nuevo.

Aleks: Eh… si ahora mismo.

Aleks salió del tanque un poco entumecido debido al fuerte impacto, intento decirle algo a Amatsu pero se sonrojo rápidamente y fue por las herramientas para comenzar el trabajo.

Amatsu: ¿Qué le sucede?

De repente un ruido de entre los arbustos, llamando la atención de los 3 estudiantes que se encontraban ahí.

Alfred: ¡Caarajo! – Alfred salió a toda la velocidad desde dentro de la maleza como si se tratara de un animal salvaje corriendo por su vida

Ritsu: ¿Alfred?

Alfred: Un tanque eso es – Afred trepo rápidamente al Somua entrando por la escotilla del comandante – si preguntan no me vieron.

Ritus: ¿Qué fue eso?

Seguido de por donde había salido Alfred, aprecio un kubelwagen conducido por Madeleine.

Madeleine: ¿Hey no vieron a Alfred por aquí?

Amatsu: Pues no, nada.

Ritsu: No.

Aleks: No.

Madeleine: Maldición – Madeleine dio marcha atrás y atravesando arbustos y maleza la figura de su vehículo se perdió entre la densidad del bosque

Ritsu: ¿Qué carajos…?

Alfred abrió la escotilla lo suficiente para ver y pregunto: ¿ya se fue?

Amatsu: Si, ya baja de ahí ¿qué paso?

Alfred: Esta tipa, ahh con el tonto de Ace hicimos una apuesta, junto con ella y Eclair.

Aleks: ¿Qué apostaron?

Alfred: Si mi equipo le ganaba al de ella en el entrenamiento, el líder perdedor haría lo que quiera con el ganador.

Amatsu: Dioos nunca pueden tomarse las cosas en serio, sin Eli hacen idioteces.

Ritsu: Y perdiste.

Alfred: Al contrario, gané.

Aleks: ¿Entonces?

Afred: Me negué a hacer algo con ella y ahora ella me persigue para que haga algo con ella.

Ritsu: Venga hombre pues aprovecha.

Alfred: No coño, yo tengo a mi Anchoa.

Amatsu: Bueno era un riesgo total, las chicas de Maginot no se han socializado tanto con el sexo opuesto, y pues parece que este Alfred ahora engatuso a Madeleine.

Alfred: Ja Ja Ja sí que graciosa.

En fin tengo un aviso para todos, tendremos una pequeña reunión a las 7 de la noche en el hangar, así que no pueden irse antes.

Amatsu: Entendido, ahí estaremos.

Alfred: Ah sí y Ritsu, Max te va a matar porque no has aparecido en el campo de entrenamiento para entrenar a las conductoras de Maginot.

Ritsu: ¿Qué no es posible?, debo encontrarlo. – Antes de decir otra cosa, Ritsu salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el hangar del club, pero no escucho que Alfred le dijo que había salido del Buque escuela.

…

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y la gente se había reunido.

Ace: ¿Qué tal tu cita con Madeleine?

Alfred: Cállate, no estoy de humor para eso, diablos no sé cómo he podido soportarla

Natasha: Supongo que lo tienes mal Capi.

Alfred: Tienes mucha razón, en fin, debería ya estar llegando todos para la formación.

Yumiko: Tienes razón y los más importantes también.

La luz de los postes y del hangar alumbraban el lugar donde se esperaba la reunión para un anuncio de Yumiko, las chicas de Maginot y los estudiantes de SF habían ido a cenar, y luego de eso debían regresar al campo para las instrucciones antes de irse a dormir, finalmente después de un rato, ambos grupos llegaron, pero de una forma poco inusual. Anko se encontraba ahí pero estaba mucho más callado de lo inusual.

Yumiko: A ver todos fórmense rápido.

Christian: Estoy con sueño

Zero: Yo quiero morir…

Erika: Débiles…

Los chicos de SF estaban muy cansados, más de lo normal mientras que las chicas de Maginot por alguna extraña razón estaban mucho as animadas.

De repente el celular de Yumiko comenzó a sonar, lo tenía en la mano, pues esperaba con importancia una llamada. Después de hablar un rato, finalmente se tranquilizó.

Alfred: ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Yumiko: Ese par me llamó antes diciendo que no habían logrado encontrar a Shizuka de Tatenashi, una vieja amiga de los dos por los encuentros de Thankatlon.

Toki: ¿Qué sucedió?

Yumiko: Queríamos que ella nos ayudará entrenando con las chicas de Maginot, pero en fin lograron encontrar un remplazo en vez de ella.

Alfred: ¿Remplazo?

Yumiko: Te encantará.

Alfred: Está bien… creo…

Yumiko: Muy bien, el par de niños tardará por lo menos unos 10 minutos más hasta llegar, así que hagan lo que quieran por ahora, rompan filas.

La formación se rompió y todos los estudiantes empezaron socializar y conversar, pues no habían tenido mucho tiempo para aquello debido a los entrenamientos pero de repente un alboroto se empezó a formar por el lado de Maginot.

Galette: Por favor Madeleine-sama deténgase.

Madeleine: ¡No!, él me va a oír.

Fondue: Madeleine-sama no lo haga tranquilícese.

Eclair: Madeleine-sama

Madeleine: ¡¿Dónde estaba Alfred?! Hip.

Ante los gritos de Madeleine, Alfred y Natasha se acercaron para ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Alfred: Madeleine ¿Qué sucede?

Madeleine: ¡Tuu! – Madeleine señalo a Alfred, pero esta caminaba hacia el de forma errática cayendo sobre Alfred, el cual la agarró para evitar cualquier accidente

Natasha: ¿Estás bien?

Galette: Lo lamentamos, pero parece que Madeleine esta borracha – Galette y Fondue tomaron de nuevo a Madeleine.

Alfred: ¿Qué? Pero si en el buque escuela no hay alcohol

Fondue: Lo sabemos, solo tomo jugo de Naranja, pero se puso así.

Madeleine: Desde hace mucho tiempo hip. Eh estado buscando al hombre perfecto, pero todos, siempre ponían excusas. Hip que no eres muy refinada, que no eres muy femenina, que no porque practicas Senshado. Y déjame decirte hip, que todos son unos idiotas.

Eclair: Madeleine-sama…

Madeleine: Pero finalmente te encontré a ti, Alfred, eres el hombre perfecto, así que no dejaré que nadie me lo robe.

Alfred: ¿Qué?

Madeleine: Si, pero tú me rechazaste todo el día y escapabas de mi aun cuando podías hacer todo lo que quieras conmigo hip.

Alfred: Madeleine tranquilízate.

Madeleine: Pero ahora no dejaré que escapes.

De repente y si ningún aviso, Madeleine se abalanzó contra Alfred besándolo, a la vista de ambos clubes de Senshado, sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban ahí.

Alfred intento resistirse, pero ciertamente Madeleine era más alta y más fuerte que él, debido a la impresión, Alfred había cerrado sus ojos, intentado apartarla del abrió los ojos para entender mejor la situación, pero se quedó helado, de piedra y vio lo peor que se le podría pasar justo en ese momento… a esa persona…. toda su piel se erizó y empezó a sudar frio, su mirada estaba fija en sus ojos, después de lo cual reaccionó y volviendo su mirada a Madeleine sacó fuerzas sobre humanas, agarró de la cintura a Madeline y la arrojó lejos de él rompiendo el apasionado beso en el que estaban.

Alfred: Cof… Cof… Anchovy… esto no es lo que pare…

Antes de terminar la frase, la duce de Anzio se acercó a Alfred sin decir nada y cuando estaban frente a frente, Anchovy le mostro una coqueta y gran sonrisa a Alfred acto seguido con toda su fuerza arrojó su puño derecho contra su cara lanzándolo varios metros lejos de ahí. Seguido de eso, Anchovy, salió de ahí sin decir nada seguida de otra chica desconocida que llevaba otro uniforme, siendo estas conducidas a otro lugar por Sarek y Gesta por orden de Yumiko.

…

De repente en medio de la conmoción apareció Eli.

Max: ¡¿Eli?!

Toki: ¿Qué sucedió?

Eli simplemente siguió caminando, sin regresar a ver a nadie, por su rostro se podía ver que había estado llorando, estaba usando el uniforme de la academia, aun cuando no había ido allí hoy. Hasta colocarse frente a frente con Anko., el cual la regresó a ver con una mirada muy seria. Eli lo regresó a ver a los ojos, y con su puño golpeo a Anko en la cara, el golpe fue tan fuerte que, lo lanzo unos cuantos metros por los aires. Haciendo que cayera en uno de los charcos que había creado la lluvia aquel día, haciendo que su cubriera de lodo todas sus ropas.

Eli: Quieres tu respuesta… ¡PUES NO ME GUSTAS, ES MAS, OJALA NUNCA TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER MAS EN MI VIDA, TE ODIO!

Anko desde el suelo se incorporó y simplemente dijo.

Anko: Está bien.

Debido a su comentario Eli estalló en furia y se abalanzó contra él y siguió golpeándolo, mientras el simplemente no hacía nada, antes de que siguiera, Toki y Ritsu la agarraron por la espalda separándola de Anko, mientras tanto Anko simplemente volvió a reincorporase todavía en el suelo, y escupió sangre de su boca hacia un lado sin inmutarse.

Eli, siguió viéndolo sin cambiar en su actitud, no podía hacer nada, estaba tan asustada, empezó a llorar, soltándose de Ritsu, empezó a correr mientras lloraba lejos de ahí. Yumiko al presenciar tales actos. Ordeno a las chicas que vayan en busca de Eli, y a las chicas de Maignot que regresaran a sus dormitorios alegando que se trataba de un asunto interno del club.

Anko comenzó a cojear hacia el hangar del club, cuando fue intercedido con Max.

Max: ¿Qué diablos le hiciste? – preguntó Max agarrándolo de su ropa

Anko: No es de tu incumbencia

Max: ¡Crees que no lo es! – Mientras lo decía Max arrojó al suelo a Anko y empezó a golpearlo.

Dan se acercó a detenerlo, pero fue recibido por un codazo de parte de Max, después de aquello, Anko devolvió el golpe y empezó una pelea. Otros miembros intentaron detenlos, pero Yumiko no se los dejó, ordenando que todos se retiraran menos Toki y Dan.

Anko tomó ventaja en un descuido de Max y lo envió al suelo de un puñetazo, después lo agarró de su camisa en un ataque de ira y lo estrujó contra una de las paredes del hangar

Anko: Lo de la boda, lo del casamiento, un matrimonio arreglado ¿lo sabias? No me salgas con mentiras Max, ¿Lo sabias?

Max: Si – respondió Max, mientras sangre empezaba a salir de su nariz

Anko: ¡Maldito! – Anko arrojó a Max muchos metros de él y los siguió con la intención de golpearlo, pero Max se defendió pateándole en el abdomen, haciendo que Anko perdiera el aire y se deslomará en el suelo.

La pelea continuo sin mostrar todavía a un ganador, Toki y Dan no podían hacer nada más que ver como se desarrollaba la pelea. Los golpes eran fuertes y precisos, Anko principalmente golpeaba a la cara, Max intentaba buscar puntos vitales para detenerlo, pero era clara la diferencia, Max tenia mejor condición física debido a las reparaciones.

Max: Sé que la amas, pero – antes de terminar Anko le dio un gancho desde abajo arrojándolo al piso – pero yo también… la amo…- respondió Max levantándose del suelo.

Anko: Siempre sentí algo desagradable en ti, lo controlabas todo, lo sabias todo, siendo el típico conozco a todo el mundo. Buscando el camino fácil, eso querías hacer – Anko antes de seguir recibió otro golpe en la cara de Max, con el cual empezó a sangrar de su nariz; de igual forma Anko devolvió el golpe.

La batalla siguió sin palabras hasta que Max arrojó a Anko al suelo, viéndose como el ganador.

Max: Pero también sé que…. que ella te ama a ti…- dijo Max mientras se desplomaba al suelo –sabía que no tenía oportunidad, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Anko: Entonces ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Anko estando en el suelo.

Max: Nunca me había enamorado… y siempre quise una novia, pero… nunca...ahh…nunca nadie se fijaba en mí, veía a mis amigos que tenían novias y me daba asco como eran acaramelados con ellas, pero al final siempre lo deseaba… creí que nunca me enamoraría, pero ella… cuando la conocí siempre a vi pegada a ti hasta ese día.

…

Aquel día estábamos nosotros dos solos en el hangar, tenía que terminar de reparar la oruga del Panzer III, pues por más que lo intentaba no conseguía superar la velocidad establecida antes de que las orugas se rompieran, ella se encontraba haciendo un papeleo de los gastos del club.

Max: Ahh maldición, esta oruga….

Eli: Dios Max son las 11 de la noche ve a tu casa.

Max: Ja la señorita de Anko, mandándome a dormir.

Eli: ¿Que dijiste? – pregunto acercándose hacia donde estaba yo.

Max: Lo que acabaste de escuchar – me levante para recibirla cara a cara, sabía que siempre había golpeado a todos los del club, pero aun así yo no le tenía miedo. Ambos nos quedamos viendo cara a cara, por un momento. Hasta que ambos comenzamos a reír.

Eli: Dios a veces creo que estás loco.

Max: A si ¿Por qué? – pregunte mientras me limpiaba las manos con mi franela.

Eli: Desde pequeña siempre le di miedo a los chicos. Es increíble eres el segundo que no corre al ver mi cara así de cerca.

Max: Déjame adivinar, ¿el primero es Anko?

Eli: Exactamente jajaja – rio mientras se apoyaba en el tanque.

Max: ¿Por qué no te le declaras, o es que no te gusta?

Eli: Pues la verdad… si me gusta, pero no creo que yo le guste.

Max: Jaja no te creas eres muy bonita.

Eli: Pero todos dicen que mi personalidad no.

Max: Bueno no se los demás, pero a mí me gusta tu personalidad.

Eli: Jajaja ya dices, no me convencerás de eso.

Max: Créeme sabes que te daré mi apoyo para que estén juntos, te ayudaré

Cuando se lo dije fue sincero, pues no me imaginaba una escena mejor de ellos juntos y que luego me agradezcan mi por aquello, pero luego…

Max: Además no te tengo miedo no creo que seas más fuerte que yo, recuerda que soy el cargador número uno del club.

Eli: Ah si – de repente Eli me agarró del brazo y antes de darme cuenta estaba viendo las lámparas que colgaban del hangar y a Eli a varios metros de distancia, el golpe fue realmente duro, y empecé a desvanecerme en aquel lugar.

Eli: Ay no, Max lo siento.

Antes de desmayarme lo único que alcance a decir fue…

Max: Repara las orugas…. Ahh…

Cuando desperté eran las 5 de la mañana, estaba cubierto con una manta, Eli dejo una nota en la mesa done estaba trabajando, decía que probará las orugas y que le perdone por el golpe. Cuando probé el tanque me di cuenta que perfecto, los días después revise su trabajo, no supe que fue lo que hizo pero ahora podía hacerlo, podía superar la velocidad limite sin que las orugas se rompieran, le pregunte varias veces, como lo hizo, pero ella me respondía que no me lo diría hasta que ella y Anko estuvieran saliendo, después de aquello estuve pegada a ella intentado que me diga como lo hizo y fue en un momento de ahí que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado. al final hasta ahora no lo sé, he imitado su trabajo, pero todavía no logro igualarlo a la perfección.

Creí que todo continuaría así, y pensé que si trabajara duro podría hacer que se enamorará de mi pero a los 2 meses recibí el mensaje de parte de mi padre.

En ese momento estaba decidido que le declararía mis sentimientos pero cuando fui a verla, la encontré llorando a las afueras de su casa, tenía la misma carta que me había enviado mi padre, ese momento al verla así, simplemente me dejo en el suelo, pero me rompió el corazón cuando ella empezó a gritar:

-¡Anko!


	24. Comienza el espectáculo

Capítulo 24 La Melancolía de la Princesa Parte 6 – Comienza el espectáculo

La batalla continuó, Anko se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia Max, este último todavía no se recuperaba del suelo, pero cuando lo hizo Anko se le abalanzo de nuevo a golpearlo, Max trató de defenderse pero no lo logró algo se había encendido en Anko, los golpes siguieron acertando uno a uno en el rostro de Max, Yumiko viendo tal acto se dio cuenta de que ya era suficiente, así que se acercó a detener a Anko con la ayuda de Dan, pero al acercarse Max con la fuerza de sus piernas razón a Anko lejos de él, empujando también a las dos personas que iban en su ayuda.

Max se levantó poco a poco del suelo, intento volver en sí, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado al otro, por otro lado Anko hizo lo mismo, y ambos se vieron cara a cara, por otro lado Toki horrorizada veía desde atrás el acontecimiento, sin saber qué hacer.

Toki: ¡Por favor, chicos paren no vale la pena¡- empezó a gritar mientras se tapaba sus ojos

Max: ¡No! esto se acaba ahora – replico Max alzando sus puños

Anko Maldito…

Ambos chicos corrieron hacia su enemigo a toda velocidad preparando cada cual su puño para dar el golpe definitivo, mientras tanto en el suelo, Yumiko y Dan veían el acto, al final ambos estuvieron a centímetros de encontrare y cada cual soltó su puño.

El resultado Max salió varios metros lanzado hacia el suelo cayendo hacia el de manera muy fuerte golpeándose la cabeza, mientras tano Anko seguía de pie agitado, con su puño alzado demostrado que él fue el que lo había hecho, finalmente este se desplomo en sus rodilla bajando su brazo de aquel golpe.

Yumiko se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a Anko golpeándolo en la cabeza.

Yumiko: ¿Qué crees que haces?

Anko: Se lo merecía… - con el aire suficiente para terminar de hablar Anko se dejó caer al suelo y empezó a mirar las estrellas que se abrían s u alrededor.

Mientras tanto Yumiko se apartó de él y le ordenó a Dan que fuera a revisar como se encentraba Max. EL cual se dirigió rápidamente al lugar e inspeccionó su cuerpo intentado despertarlo.

Dan: Hey Max… Despierta, Max, Max, ¡Max!, Yumiko-sensei Max no despierta.

En el intento, Dan tomo su cabeza para intentar levantarlo y se dio cuenta que la parte de atrás estaba llena de sangre.

Dan: Sensei, Max está sangrando de la cabeza mucho esto es malo.

Yumiko: Toki rápido llama una ambulancia.

Toki: Si sensei.

Dan recogió el cuerpo de Max y lo llevo hacia dentro del Hangar, usaron las sabanas para dormir que estaban guardadas para los miembros que hacían reparación en las noches, para intentar limpiar la sangre y realiza primeros auxilios a los dos chicos,

Tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos hasta que la ambulancia llegará en la cual solamente se llevaron a Max pues tenía las heridas más graves, dejando a Anko en el sofá recibiendo primeros auxilios de parte de un especialista en la rama

A la mañana siguiente.

Por orden de Yumiko Dan y Alfred limpiaron todo el desastre causado ayer por la noche por Anko y Max, principalmente los rastros de sangre y otros que podrían causar desconcierto n los miembros de ambos clubes, Yumiko les ordeno que no le contaran a nadie lo sucedido a los que presenciaron la pelea, pues si este incidente llegaba a oídos del consejo estudiantil o peor de la federación el encuentro podía ser cancelado.

Anko fue llevado al hospital aquella noche después para revisar mejor sus heridas y paso la noche allí recuperándose en cambio el estado de Max no cambiaba se encontraba grave debido al golpe en la cabeza y todavía no despertaba.

Cerca de las 8 de la mañana Toki y Amatsu fueron a visitar a Anko, intentaron con Max primero pero debido a su estado de salud no lo consiguieron.

Entre ellas decidieron no contarle nada sobre la condición de Max a Anko pues por órdenes de Yumiko era mucho mejor mantenerlo en secreto.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron al hospital con la ayuda de la enfermera entraron a la habitación en donde se encontraba Anko, las habitaciones de hospitales eran muy parecidas, al entrar había un pequeño pasillo, en el cual se encontraba la puerta del baño privado, por dentro en el centro estaba la camilla, a los lados un par de veladores uno para cosas personales y otro para medicinas o distintos equipos requeridos por el paciente, además de eso una televisión en un soporte en la pared y un par de sofás, en donde podían descansar las visitas, debido a que no existían muchos accidentes en los buques escuelas, frecuentemente las habitaciones para pacientes solían estar vacías, por lo que había suficiente presupuesto para que en cada una se pudieran dar sus lujos.

Las dos permanecieron durante unos 20 minutos junto a Anko el cual dormía esperando que este despertará.

Toki: Hola, ya despertaste

Anko: Qu…e…

Toki: Toma lávate la cara.

Anko: si…

Anko estando medio dormido procedió a cumplir la petición de la chica a diferencia de Max, el no había recibido muchos golpes en su rostro, pero a diferencia de eso tenía varios moretones en su torso, abdomen y piernas, pues los golpes de Max principalmente se dirigían ahí para dejarlo sin aire y hacerlo desplomar hasta el suelo.

Después de reponerse Toki prosiguió.

Toki: ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Anko: Diría que no muy bien, me duele todo el cuerpo, principalmente las piernas.

Amatsu: LA enfermera nos dijo que estas fuera de peligro, y que estarás bien en un par de días siempre y cuando uses un ungüento para los golpes.

Anko: Entiendo… ¿y que paso con Max?

Toki: Pues el… Está bien se está recuperando en otra habitación, ahora Dan y Alfred están con el

Era obviamente una mentira, pero Toki quería hacer que Anko se sintiera bien.

Anko: Supongo que está bien… tengo que disculparme con él después de todo la pela fue mi culpa.

Amatsu: ¿Seguro? EL fue el que empezó golpeándote.

Anko: ¿En serio? La verdad no lo recuerdo muy bien… pero aun así fue mi culpa por meterme en asuntos que no eran de mi incumbencia.

Toki: No Anko tú estabas bien, te declaraste a Eli verdad, solo que lo del matrimonio arreglado y todo eso pues… tal vez Eli no estaba en su mejor momento la verdad para lograr pensar con claridad.

Anko: ¿A qué te refieres?

Amatsu: las chicas hablamos de todo… recuerdas que hicimos una pijama da al inicio del año todas las chicas nuevas para integrarnos.

Anko: si… ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

Toki: Bueno supongo que debemos decírtelo… Eli nos dijo que tú eras quien le gustaba…

Anko: ¡¿Qué?!

Anko se encontraba acostado en la camilla pero debido a la impresión se incorporó sentándose en ella anterior, Toki que estaba a su lado en una silla se alejó debido a la sorpresa, pero al momento de hacerlo, Anko empezó a quejarse del dolor y volvió a acostarse.

Anko: Ah… supongo que no debo moverme…

Toki: ¿Estas bien?

Anko: Si no te preocupes, pero en serio ¿eso dijo?

Amatsu: Esa chica… de verdad cuando se propone algo es muy fuerte, pero que haya colapsado de esa manera es algo muy extraño, no creo que todo sea por el matrimonio arreglado… Bueno en fin no es que mi importe mucho.

Toki: Amatsu no digas eso

Amatsu: No, es la verdad, son el problema de ustedes 3, no es justo que por su culpa tenga que pagar todo el club, aunque no lo creas con todo lo sucedido la moral debe estar por los suelos.

Anko: ¿Tanto así?

Amatsu: tienes idea del revuelo que se hiso esta mañana con Ritsu sobre lo sucedido ayer cuando se enteró quería matarte a ti y a Eli, no sé cómo este ahora la situación, pero esperemos que mejore.

Toki: Silencio Toki, se supone que no debíamos decirle eso.

Anko: ah… Maldición.

Toki: Perdón Anko, pero es verdad estamos en una situación muy delicada.

Amatsu: Tal y como dijo Zero en la mañana lo más probable es que Eli intente dejar el club.

Anko: … -Anko cerró sus ojos meditando todo lo que había pasado.

El silencio duro un rato, finalmente Amatsu lo rompió

Amatsu: En fin creo que es hora de irnos…

Anko: espera… tienes razón en lo que dijiste… Este problema es de los 3 y no dejaré que Eli deje el club, ella me salvo antes es hora de devolverle el favor, y en todo caso si eso significa dejarla ir.

Toki: Anko…

Anko: Escuchen Toki, Amatsu necesito que me hagan un favor.

…

Pasaron dos días, y la situación en el club, cada vez estaba más densa, Anko finalmente volvió al club, pero técnicamente Eli y Max estaba desaparecidos, Por petición de Anko; Amatsu y Toki fueron a su casa, pero no lograron entrar, y por otro lado Max todavía no despertaba.

Las reparaciones incluso con toda la movida que sucedió continuaron de manera más o menos normal y gracias a los esfuerzos de Looney, el ARL-44 ya estaba listo para empezar las prácticas.

En aquel momento Looney y su equipo estaba sacando el ARL del hangar, Anko y Yumiko se encontraban ahí. El vehículo apareció, era una gran pila de metal móvil, finalmente después de tanto tiempo el vehículo estaba listo, lo habían pintado de color azul, lo cual le daba un aire distinto a todos los demás, el otro ARL-44 ya había sido entregado hace unos días atrás, pero el de SF que era toda una proeza estaba aquí principalmente creado de la nada y estaba listo para la acción.

Gesta, Drac y Jenny se acercaron al espectáculo, pues ellos serían los encargados de operar tan asombrosa obra de ingeniería.

El vehículo dio un par de vueltas por el campo para probar la movilidad y ver si todo estaba en orden, finalmente después de un rato, Looney y sus chicos salieron del tanque para entregárselo a su nueva tripulación.

Looney: de verdad no costo mucho pero aquí está listo para ustedes.

Anko: Muchas gracias Looney, no sabes cómo lo aprecio.

Looney: En fin nosotros nos vamos que tenemos que trabajar en nuestro propio tanque.

Anko: OK muchas gracias.

Looney: No lo sé, es extraño, desde hace un par de días pareces una persona diferente Anko, en fin nos vemos.

Anko: supongo… que tienes razón… - en su mente Anko pensaba "al parecer volví a ser el de antes…"

Yumiko: Bueno en fin como Eli no puede venir todavía, Anko tú serás el comandante del tanque.

Anko: Esta segura sensei, yo soy el conductor.

Yumiko: Tranquilo lo harás bien, sobre los demás.

Drac/Gesta: Yo seré artillero.

Drac: De que hablas yo iré al cañón.

Gesta: Estas mal wey yo seré el que vaya.

Drac: Que te crees yo soy mejor usando cañones de alta velocidad que tú.

Gesta: no te hagas el pro, estamos al mismo nivel.

Una pequeña discusión se había formado entre los dos chicos pero gracias al cielo Yumiko estaba ahí para controlarlos.

Yumiko: A ver niños ya silencio, primero veamos sus calificaciones en los exámenes.

Yumiko ordenó que todos los miembros presentaran sus exámenes para otorgar de manera definitiva los puestos de la tripulación, al cabo de un rato todos regresaron al lugar.

Yumiko: déjenme ver… Pues Anko va de conductor obviamente, Eli de comandante… Tú Jenny no tienes alguna preferencia, tus estadísticas son muy altas.

Jenny: …No…

Jenny era una chica muy extraña, simplemente aprecio un día queriéndose unir, tenía el cabello largo amarrado en una cola de caballo color marrón, usaba lentes circulares y no era muy comunicativa con los demás, simplemente se molestaba en cumplir todo lo que se le ordenase.

Yumiko: Bueno… tus puntos de Operador de Radio son los más altos así que tendrás esa posición.

Jenny: …ok…

Yumiko: bien y ustedes dos…. Ambos tienen la misma puntuación en artillero como en cargador en fin que problema.

Drac: Yo debo hacerlo tengo más experiencia.

Gesta: pero que dices yo tengo más experiencia.

Yumiko: Ahh… estos chicos no van a parar.

Anko: tengo una idea y si simplemente van ¿intercambiando los roles? ¿Qué le parece Sensei?

Yumiko: No es muy factible pero…

Anko: así ambos estarán contentos ¿NO?

Yumiko: Bueno… pues si dejan de molestar, y se las arreglan en el tanque la verdad no me importa mucho.

Drac: Pues… me parece bien

Gesta: Si tienes razón, yo voy primero.

Drac: ¿Qué dices? Yo iré primero.

Yumiko: Ahh… ya silencio niños, Drac irá primero y punto.

Drac: ¡Sí!

Gesta: Maldición.

Yumiko: EN fin comiencen la práctica cuanto antes tienen que acostumbrarse al tanque.

Anko: ¡Si señora!

Los chicos se metieron en los vehículos y se fueron a practicar por su cuenta para empezar a realizar los entrenamientos, pero al cabo de un rato fueron sorprendidos por un disparo.

Anko: ¿Qué diablos?

Los 4 chicos salieron del tanque para saber de dónde venía aquel estruendoso disparo que los alerto, al salir vieron al frente de ellos al IS-1 con su cañón humeante. Arriba en la cúpula del comandante se encontraba Ritsu con una cara de pocos amigos apuntando a Anko con su dedo.

Anko: ¡Es hora de que pagues por lo que hiciste!...Anko

En otro lugar las chicas de Maginot continuaron con sus entrenamientos de forma habitual, sin ningún percance, siendo dirigidas por Anchovy y una amiga de ella que nadie conocía, solamente sabían que venía de Chi-ha tan. En el camino de la guerra móvil, junto con los tanques ya operativos de SF que no estuvieran en reparaciones.

Nishi: Anchovy-san eh escuchado unos rumores de las chicas de Maginot de que te pelaste con tu novio

Anchovy: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Quién te dijo eso!

Nishi: Muchas de las chicas, además recuerda cuando llegamos no lo golpeaste tan fuerte que lo enviaste al suelo.

Anchovy: Pues… ahh… - la pobre chica dejo salir un suspiro, mientras bajaba su mirada, ambas estaban en la torre de observación vigilando y comunicándose por radio mientras veían como se desarrollaba un enfrentamiento de práctica.

Anchovy: Pues si… pero no… yo no quería hacerlo pero cuando lo vi con esa…esa….

Nishi: Te refieres a Madeleine-san?

Anchovy: si… la verdad desde aquel día no eh hablado con Alfred y cuando intente hablar con el huyo de mi diciendo que tenía que hacer algo importante. La verdad… no sé qué hacer… - dijo desanimada mientras escondía su cabeza entre sus piernas.

Nishi: eso es bueno, la verdad es que hablando con Yumiko-sensei se nos ocurrió una forma de arreglarlo.

Anchovy: ¿Qué de que hablas?

Nishi: Si, ven conmigo, el combate de práctica ya término, tienes algo que hacer.

Anchovy: ¿yo?

Nishi: arrastro a Anchovy hacia el campo de entrenamiento, aun cuando esta hacia muchas preguntas intentado entender que es lo que iban a hacer, en aquel lugar, encontraron a Yumiko, Madeleine y su tripulación, junto con Carpaccio y Pepperoni estando detrás de todos el Fiat M15/42 y un Somua S35

Anchovy: ¿qué es lo que hacemos aquí?

Yumiko: Con lo sucedido hace algunos días la moral a estado un poco baja, así que he decido prepara un evento para arreglarlo.

De repente de todos los lugares empezaron a aparecer miembros de SF y Maginot, sin sus tanques es más con comida y otros con asiento. Por otro lado estaba Dan en un puesto hecho de madera.

Dan: Vengan todos hagan sus apuestas, que equipo será el que ganará, quien demostrará que su amor es más fuerte.

Por otro lado con un megáfono, se encontraba Toki dando indicaciones.

Toki: Por favor los que vienen a ver el espectáculo diríjanse por el camino señalado a los sitios de observación y las tribunas, procuren no empujar ni botar basura.

Ante todo esto Anchovy no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Anchovy: Yumiko-sensei que es lo que está sucediendo.

Yumiko: No te preocupes ahora o sabrás.

Mientras decía esto Yumiko señalaba el camino por done solían entrar los vehículos al campo de entrenamiento, por donde justo en aquel momento aparecieron el IS-1 siendo seguido detrás por el ARl-44, los vehículos siguieron avanzando, hasta colocarse detrás del Somua y el Fiat.

Además de eso dos camiones trajeron una gran pantalla la cual se colocó junto a la tribuna en donde la gente se había aglomerado, era obvio lo que estaba sucediendo un encuentro estaba por comenzar.

De los vehículos recién llegados, las tripulaciones bajaron de sus tanques, para encontrarse con el grupo de personas.

Anko: Yumiko-sensei ¿Qué significa esto?

Yumiko: Lo lamento Anko pero quise matar dos pájaros de un tiro, aumentar la moral y arreglar un asunto que estaba generando rumores entre los estudiantes.

Ritsu: Exactamente Anko, hoy tomaré venganza por lo que le hiciste a Max.

Anko: Entiendo.

Anchovy: Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo.

Nishi: A eso voy, Ancohvy-san, vamos todos a las tribunas para empezar con el espectáculo.

Anchovy junto con su tripulación se dirigieron hacia donde estaban las tribunas, junto con los demás, de igual forma la tripulación de Anko no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando.

Anchovy: Carpaccio ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

Pepperoni: Lo sentimos ne-san pero se nos ocurrió esta forma para ayudarte.

Carpaccio: será una sorpresa.

Anchovy: Ah… está bien vamos.

El grupo finalmente llegó hacia las tribunas en donde la gente estaba eufórica esperando que le encuentro iniciara al frente de todos estaba toqui con un Micrófono anunciando todo el espectáculo.

Toki (altavoz): Y finalmente están aquí todos nuestros participantes, así que déjenme darles la bienvenida a todos los miembros de clubes de senshado y estudiantes de SF que vinieron a pasar un buen rato. El día de hoy gracias al apoyo del consejo estudiantil, y a nuestra querida instructora e Senshado les presentamos la batalla por el Amor entre Anchovy la duce de Anzio y Madeleine la excomandante de la academia de chicas Maginot.

Anchovy: ¡¿Qué?!

Madeleine: Lo lamento Anchovy-san, pero no pienso rendirme con el amor que por fine he encontrado.

Galette: yo apoyaré a Madeleine-sama en todo lo que pueda.

Anchovy: entonces…

Mientras las chicas discutían la multitud gritaba de euforia acorde a como Toki los animaba.

Anko: Me sorprende que el consejo Estudiantil haya cooperado.

Yumiko: Son un dolor de cabeza pero me debían un favor, así que no se preocupes por nada.

Toki (altavoz): Bueno y ahora les tengo una sorpresa, ¿Cuál será el premio para la ganadora de esta emocionante sorpresa?... Pues aquí está muéstrenla chicos.

Junto a la pantalla de visualización, Zero y Christian alzaron una sábana que se encontraba junto a ella tapando algo muy interesante.

Anchovy: ¡Alfred!

Alfred: ¡Mhmmmhm!

En efecto Alfred se encontraba atado con una cuerda en una silla con cinta industrial cubriendo su boca sin poder moverse ni hablar, finalmente al poder encontrar contacto con la luz del sol Alfred intento orientarse fue cuando observo de lejos a Ancohvy, la cual también lo veía, al notar esto Alfred alejo la mirada de ella.

Toki (altavoz): Como ven la ganadora tendrá el corazón de Alfred y todo su cuerpo literalmente, así que todos estén listos en un momento iniciará el combate en los terrenos de entrenamiento de la academia SF

Alfred anqué estaba limitado a hablar y moverse todavía podía escuchar, y al finalmente entender la situación trato de llamar la atención de Anchovy, la cual había dejado de mirarlo.

Alfred: ¡Mhmmmhm! ¡Mhhh!

Ancohvy se dio cuenta del llamado y volvió a mirarlo, sus miradas se cruzaron durante algunos segundos y luego Alfred empezó a mover su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo en signo de afirmación. Con lo cual Anchovy se lo devolvió, y llena de confianza y decidida volteo y encaró a Madeleine.

Anchovy: Entonces vamos a pelear por Alfred.

Yumiko: Exactamente y para arreglar otra disputa y hacerlo más interesante el Equipo Anko acompañara a Anchovy el de Ritsu a Madeleine, ser muy interesante ver una batalla entre dos tanques comandados por sus conductores.

Anko: Entiendo.

Madeleine: Espera un poco Alfred, verás cómo derroto a esta italiana.

Anchovy: ¿Tú crees princesita? Ya lo veremos.

Toki (altavoz): Parece que las cosas se están calentando aquí, por favor recuerden que a la derecha de las tribunas tenemos a Dan con las apuestas, no pierdan esta oportunidad de ganar dinero con este encuentro del siglo.

Dan: ¡Si vengan las apuestas cierran cuando inicie la batalla!

Toki (altavoz): En fin bueno ahora pedimos por favor a los participantes que realicen el saludo inicial y se muevan a sus posiciones para iniciar el combate.

Los participantes se formaron en los equipos designados para comenzar con el saludo

Yumiko: Yo seré la jueza del combate, será un combate de eliminación entendido. 2vs2

Anchovy: Si

Madeleine: Si

Yumiko: Entonces… Saluden.

Todos: Muchas Gracias

…

Mientras tanto en el hangar del club

Alisa: Hey algo está sucediendo afuera.

Mono: No podemos decirte, nos ordenaron tenerte con nosotros y que nos ayudes con las reparaciones.

Alisa: ¿No crees que es algo malo que yo vea sus reparaciones?

Looney: Mientras no sepas quienes están afuera no importa, además solo será un tanque que sabrás, total tienen muchas información de este ¿verdad?

Alisa: ¡Ja! Eso es lo que me pregunto, ¿piensan enfrentarse a Saunders con un Sherman? Jajajaj de verdad están locos como su amigo Max.

Torres: Pues… puede que tengas razón.

Looney: Si… pienso igual

Alisa en su mente pensaba que tenía que encontrar la forma se salir de aquel lugar para poder tomar información sobre los vehículos que se enfrentarían, para entregársela a Kay de alguna manera para asegurar la victoria en el encuentro.

…

De vuelta en la batalla:

Los vehículos se habían colocado cada cual en los lugares designados para empezar la batalla solamente esperando la bengala para iniciar. Por el lado sur, se encontraban Anchovy y Anko hablando por la Radio antes de indicar el encuentro.

Anchovy: ¿Anko me copias?

Jenny:…Soy Jenny….

Anchovy: ¿Eh?

Anko: Ahh olvídalo si Anko, aquí estoy.

Anchovy: Escuche que recién recibieron el tanque hoy, ¿están seguros de que poder manejarlo?

Anko: Pues practicamos un poco con el antes de venir.

Anchovy: ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Anko: Pues… una media hora.

Anchovy: Ah… bueno si pude hacerle frente a Ooarai puedo con esto.

Anko: Aquí el ARL-44 hará todo lo posible.

Finalmente después de un par de minutos la bengala salió disparando dando inicio al encuentro, en las tribunas Toki narraría el encuentro, mientras tanto Alfred todavía atado a la silla sin poder hablar también seguía con atención la pantalla para ver los movimientos de los vehículos

Anchovy: ¡Avanti!

Madeleine: ¡En Avant!

En las Gradas todo el público seguía con atención los vehículos que espesaban a moverse entre la multitud se encontraban Eclair y Fondue juntas sentadas en los graderíos mientras veían la pantalla.

Eclair: Esto será un buena experiencia, podremos todas las chicas del club podrán comparar la diferencia entre las tácticas defensivas de la antigua Maginot contra la Guerra móvil de Anzio.

Fondue: Tiene razón Madeleine-sama

Ace: Sip yo también tengo ganas de verlo.

Sarek: Igual yo.

Eclair: ¿Ustedes no son los amigos de Alfred-san?

Sarek: Exactamente no le incomoda que no sentemos aquí

Eclair: en lo absoluto, por favor sigan.

Ace: Muchas Gracias.

Fondue: El combate a iniciado pero tengo una duda.

Eclair: ¿Cuál sería?

Fondue: ¿porque Alfred está amarrado?

Ace: Ese era nuestro trabajo

Eclair: ¿perdón?

Sarek: Exactamente nosotros nos encargamos de atrapar a Alfred y luego amárralo para el espectáculo.

Fondue: Oh… ya veo….

…

En otro lugar Eli se encontraba durmiendo en la cama de su apartamento, la luz del sol que entraba por la venta finalmente llegó a su cara forzándola a despertar,

Eli: Mhh…

Eli despertó, y mientras seguía cubierta por las sabanas se estiró su cuerpo para sentirse mejor después de haber dormido tanto, luego de esto la chica se levantó de la cama y con un paso lento y adormilado se dirigió al baño.

Después de lavarse la cara se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo.

Eli: Mm… Al parecer alguien vino en la mañana… - la chica observaba el receptor de llamadas de la puerta de su departamento en la cual se anotaban datos como esos, después de esto soltó un gran bostezo, todavía en pijama muy despeinada busco algo que comer.

Eli: Ahh… parece que al final trasnochar no ha sido buena idea.

Agarrando algo de pan y jugo en caja de su nevera, se dirigió a su comedor y empezó a comer de forma un poco descuidada. Mientras lo hacía seguía soltando bostezos, después de aquello se encamino con su comida hacia la sala donde se encontraba la televisión, con su celular en las manos reviso la hora, y se dio cuenta de que su programa favorito el cual siempre grababa para verlo en la noche después de los entrenamientos estaba por empezar.

Encendió la televisión y fue cambiando de canal buscando el correcto.

Eli: Mm… ¿Qué es esto?... Están transmitiendo un encuentro… pero en el canal del club de periodismo.

Cegada por la curiosidad Eli se mantuvo viendo el canal durante un rato, la pantalla finalmente mostro los equipos que participaban, lo cual la sorprendió.

Eli: ¡Equipo Anko! ¡En el ARL-44! Contra… ¡Madeleine-sama! ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?

Mientras todo esto ocurría en la zona sur del portaviones en la de norte estaba ocurriendo otro suceso muy importante.

Enfermera: Doctor el paciente está despertando.

Max: ah…

Doctor: Eh chico puedes escucharme

Max: s…si…

Max que estaba acostado en la camilla trato de levantarse pero el doctor con su cabeza le dijo que no, empezaba a comprender que era lo que le sucedía, tenía una mascará de oxígeno en su rostro y su cabeza estaba vendad junto con zonas de su cuerpo y su cara con muchas gasas, por suerte ningún golpe había llegado a sus ojos por los que podía ver perfectamente.

Doctor: sí que recibiste un buen golpe, pero por suerte pudimos contener el sangrado.

Max: San…sangrado…

Doctor: si, debes estar confundido pero estarás bien, aun así ese amigo tuyo Anko, debió haber estado muy enojado contigo para que te golpeara así. Tu otro amigo Dan te trajo aquí

Max: A…Anko… Dan… ¿Quién… es Dan?


	25. Una Victoria, un Pasado

Capítulo 25 La Melancolía de la Princesa Parte 7 – Una victoria y el pasado.

La bengala había estallado por los aires y los vehículos empezaron a moverse, en la zona norte del campo de entrenamiento teniendo en cuenta al norte estaba el equipo de Anchoy, al sur estaba el equipo de Madeleine, al oeste se encontraba las instalaciones del club y cerca de ellas la plataforma de observación junto con la pantalla y las tribunas para apreciar el espectáculo, aunque se trataba de un encuentro de Senshado, Yumiko decidió darle las reglas de Thankatlon para así darle emoción al espectáculo. Así que técnicamente cualquier persona podía estar en el campo, por los que había que tener mucho cuidado, pero aun así Yumiko decidió seguir con el plan aun cuando había muchos riesgos.

Por otro lado el campo de entrenamiento era lo más parecido a un bosque de eucalipto con muchos árboles de distintos tipos, por lo que siempre que se entrenaba se podía percibir un agradable aroma, la parte norte era la más boscosa mientras que en la del sur era más desértica debido a la presencia de los campos de tiro, cerca del centro del campo había unas pequeñas montañas y diferentes colinas de tierra, a diferencia de otros campos no tenía césped solamente en la aproximaciones del club y en la zona de disparos, pues el eucalipto no permitía el buen desarrollo de esta planta por lo que solo había en raros lugares, haciendo todo el campo de tierra y malas hierbas.

La colina que se encuentra en el centro se dividía en dos partes al oeste una secciona alta al este una baja, en la sección alta había rocas y taludes muy difíciles de atravesar, pero que proporcionaban buena cobertura, pero algunas partes eran muy empinadas para subirlas si no se tenía un gran manejo del vehículo por el otro lado las colinas eran pequeñas pero sin árboles en el centro por lo que colocarse ahí era una mala idea durante los entrenamientos pues se podía ser imán de muchos tiros.

Mientras tanto en el equipo A:

Por en medio de los árboles, se podían apreciar dos tanques avanzando a toda velocidad, un ARL-44 mostrando todo el esplendor de la ingeniería francesa y alemana, debido a su gran tamaña había que tener cuidado con sus movimientos ya que el largo de su cañón sobrepasaba por mucho al del chasis así que Gesta, quien estaba en el puesto de artillero, tenía que mover constantemente el cañón para evitar daños, mientras Drac frustrado estaba en el puesto de cargador, pues por decisión de ellos, decidieron colocar debido a que Gesta tenia mejor visión que Drac. Junto a la poderosa bestia se encontraba el Fiat M13/40 avanzando a su misma velocidad con el típico logo de Anzio y la pintura amarilla, era una gran espectáculo de ver.

Anko: Bueno Anchovy-san ¿Cuál es el plan?

Anchoy: Vi muy pocos enfrentamientos desde la torre de observación así que no lo tengo demasiado planeado todavía. Por ahora nos dirigiremos a la colina del oeste para tomarla y desde ahí tener una buena cobertura, desde mi punto de vista Madeleine no irá muy lejos con su Somua y se podrán a campear por ahí.

Anko: No creo que logremos tomar la cordillera, solo algunos pocos lo han logrado.

Anchovy: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Anko: La colina es para experimentados, según mi memoria solo el Panzer III, el Crusier y el BT logró subirla, para los demás vehículos tuvimos que empujar a los tanques por detrás, así como un tren.

Gesta: Si recuerdo el trencito jajaja y luego a Alfred se le rompió la oruga por que Dan empujo desde un Angulo incorrecto.

Drac: Y luego nos cayó al bronca a nosotros en fin es muy difícil hacerlo.

Gesta: Y arriba estaban riéndose de nosotros Max, Looney y Eli… Oh perdón...

Anko: No importa en fin…

Anchovy: Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

Jenny: …Enemigos…

Anchovy: ¡Qué!

Anko: ¡Maldición! ¡Gesta! ¡Qué carajos estás haciendo!

Gesta: Lo lamento, estaba distraído, déjame ver… si enemigos a las 4 en punto… ¡Es el IS!

Anchovy: Cambio de planes, rompemos hacia la izquierda vamos a la colina baja.

Drac: ¡Entendido!

Anko: ¡Maldición tenía que haber pensado que Ritsu no se quedaría quieta!

Ante la sorpresiva aparición del enemigo, El Fiat y el ARL dieron la vuelta hacia el este a toda velocidad, mientras el IS-1 aparecía de entre los arboles a toda velocidad apuntando su gran cañón de 100mm, de repente empezó a disparar en movimiento, obviamente si conseguir ningún acierto.

Drac: ¡Dios como agradezco que no sea Dan el que este disparando, si fuera él ya estuviéramos eliminados!

Anko: ¡Silencio!, mientras salimos en retirada, Gesta dispara al IS pero procura cuidar tu munición

Gesta: Entendido… este va por ¡Toki!

Anko: Anchovy, hagan lo mismo.

Anchovy: Entendido, Pepperoni, fija el rumbo y Carpaccio empieza a disparar.

Pepperoni: Entendido Ne-san

Carpaccio: Cargando

Los vehículos comenzaron a disparar respondiendo el fuego del IS-1 pero de manera más controlad a diferencia del IS.

En el equipo M:

Ritsu: Hey Madeleine, justo como lo habías predicho estaban viniendo por acá, jaja pronto llegaran al lugar designado.

Madeleine: Entendido Ritsu-san nosotras estamos llegando en este momento.

Los vehículos siguieron su trayectoria, el Arl a una distancia prudencial del Fiat que era perseguido por un IS-1 que no bajaba el ritmo de ninguna manera, esquivando y tirando algunos árboles que se encontraran en su camino.

Yui: Ritsu, creo que deberíamos dejar de disparar no es que hubiéramos activado el truco de munición infinita, además ya me cansé de recargar…

Tsumugi: Yui-san tiene, razón debemos parar.

Ritsu: Debemos darlo todo incluso si Max no está con nosotras.

Tsumugi: ¿Pero estas segura? ¿Esto es lo que haría Max?

Ritsu: ¿A qué te refieres?

Tsumugi: siempre que Max nos comandaba no hacía una persecución a lo loco, aunque siempre parecía eso quiero decir siempre tenía un plan detrás. Si seguimos así solo gastaremos munición.

Tsumugi: No lo creo, sigamos con el plan.

El vehículo de Ritsu cada vez se acercaba más los del Equipo A mientras estos huían todavía si un plan claro.

Anko: ¡Maldición! nos está alcanzando, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

Anchovy: Mierda creí que tenías un plan.

Gesta: Esperen se me acaba de venir algo a la mente, pensemos si fuera cosa del IS-1 no ¿sería mejor detenerse y amputarnos con calma?

Pepperoni: ¿Por qué haría eso?

Anko: Teniendo en cuenta la precisión de su cañón esa sería la opción más correcta con eso ya habría acabado con uno de nosotros… pero en cambio nos siguen persiguiendo.

Gesta: No será ¿que Ritsu te odia?

Anko: …No…

Carpaccio: No me digas… que…

Anchovy: Una trampa, lo más seguro es que más adelante nos encontraremos al Somua en la Colina baja.

Drac: Maldición vamos a estar atrapados.

Anko: No lo creas así, haremos esto…

El IS le estaba pisando los talones al ARL, de repente uno de sus disparos reboto con el blindaje lateral de este último, era solo cuestión de tiempo de que este cayera a manos del pesado soviético.

Ritsu: Madeleine, estaremos en menos de un minuto dentro de tu rango de tiro.

Madeleine: Entendido, aquí estamos listas.

Ritsu: Llego el momento de mi venganza.

…

Anchovy: ¡Muy bien todos listos en 3!

Drac: ¡2!

Anko: ¡1! – en su mente Anko le decía a Ritsu: "No eres la única que fue entrenada por Max"

De repente y sin previo aviso se escuchó de otro disparo del IS, los dos vehículos anularon sus torretas y dieron un giro en U a toda velocidad, las orugas de ambos tanques empezaron a derrapar en el suelo de tierra mostrando sus laterales

Ritsu: Maldición siguiente disparo.

Mientras tanto en su apartamento

Eli: ¡No Anko, no lo hagas!

Y en las gradas.

Las cámaras colocadas en los tanques y en algunos puntos calve del bosque permitían la vista de tiempo real de lo que sucedía, en las tribunas todo el mundo estaba atónito y sin palabras por la acrobacia que estaba siendo realizada por ambos tanques, en simples términos el ARL que estaba a ala derecha freno de golpe a la oruga izquierda, haciendo que la tracción derecha hubiera girar el tanque a gran velocidad, de igual manera pero en el lado contrario el Fiat hacia lo mismo, pero de repente…

Alfred: ¡HMMM!

Dan: Joder.

Toki: No…

Sarek: Hijo de p… que golpe.

…

Alisa: ¡Hey! algo está pasando afuera ¿díganme que es?

Looney: Nosotros tampoco lo sabemos, ahora ayúdanos a colocar la oruga, El Mono está dentro del tanque.

Torres: Listo, esta enganchada a la rueda de tracción.

Mientras afuera se formaba un alboroto, por dentro los 5 chicos estaban encargándose del m4 Sherman, técnicamente colocando sus orugas, después de aquello solo faltaba montar la torreta la cual estaba suspendida con la grúa del hangar sobre su cabeza, al colocarla el vehículo estaría acabado.

Looney: Al final parece que lo tendremos para hoy en la noche.

Mientras tanto Alisa en su mente pensaba que tenía que encontrar alguna manera de salir de ahí para poder recoger información de afuera, debido a que le quitaron el celular para que no se comunicara se había resignado a contar la información una vez saliera de aquel lugar. Antes de terminar lo que estaba haciendo estornudo.

Alisa: Alguien debe estar hablando de mí.

Looney: ¡Hey! Ya párale

De repente la oruga que estaba siendo arrastrada por la rueda de tracción se rompió dejando un pedazo a medio colocar, mientras tanto debido a la poca resistencia del pedazo enchanchado este salió volando desde la rueda de tracción hacia uno de los pilares de la grúa que mantenía a la torreta suspendida, haciendo que esta se empezara a tambalear.

Looney: ¡Todos salgan!

Los 5 chicos se alejaron lo más rápido posible del tanque y al cabo de un rato la torreta se dejó de tambalear.

Torres: Uff parece que no paso nad…

Antes de que lograra terminar su comunitario, la torreta cayó de lado al suelo junto al tanque pero sin golpearlo, terminando finalmente esta al revés.

Mono: Bueno almenas el cañón no se….

Looney: ¡Cállate! – Looney rápidamente se aproximó a taparle la boca pues el gancho roto de la grúa todavía se estaba moviendo, al final este también cayo pero lejos de la torreta.

Looney: Uf… gracias a Dios, ¿¡qué demonios pasó!?

Danilo: Tal parece que alguien no atornillo bien la pieza de la oruga en ese lugar.

Mono: Alisa tenía que hacer eso…

AL mismo tiempo los 4 chicos regresaron a ver al lugar donde se supone que estaba Alisa, pero no encontraron a nadie.

Mono: Oh oh…

Looney: ¡Todos, rápido encuéntrenla!

Mientras tanto afuera del Hangar, Alisa había salido corriendo y estaba parada detrás de la pared junto de la puerta mientras escuchaba todo lo que sucedía en el interior.

Alisa: Maldición se dieron cuenta, no tengo más opción que huir de aquí.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Alisa empezó a correr en dirección al bosque sin saber obviamente que un enfrentamiento se estaba realizando en ese momento.

…

En cambio la situación en le enfrentamiento era caótica, en su apartamento Eli, había caído de rodillas enfrente de la televisión y los espectadores todavía seguían sin palabras de lo que había sucedido. Toki que era la que se encontraba narrando también dejo de hacerlo hasta que se dio cuenta de ello.

Toki (Altavoz): Pero tal y como lo hemos visto por la cámara frontal del IS, el ARL y El Fiat han intentado realizar una sagaz maniobra, pero durante esta el cañón del ARL A chocado contra un árbol y se ha doblado. Mientras tanto el Fiat ha logrado traquear (romper la oruga) del IS y están huyendo por el camino que habían recorrido. Tal como parece para el equipo A sin su cañón solo es cuestión de tiempo de que pierda este combate.

Madeleine: ¿Qué sucedió?

Ritsu: Nos traquearon, estamos inmovilizados, pero el cañón del ARL se inutilizó solo.

Madeleine: Pueden atacar.

Ritsu: Estamos moviendo la torreta hacia ellos pero no será suficiente se ocultaron detrás de una de la pequeñas colinas.

Madeline: Entiendo. Nos dirigimos hacia allí a ayudarlas a reparar su oruga.

Por otro lado El equipo A había huido del lugar hasta llegar a una zona segura lejos del alcance del IS y el somua, y se detuvieron pensar.

Anchovy salió de su vehículo para tomar un poco de aire mientras lo hacía algo extraño pasaba en el otro vehículo.

Gesta: Perdóname Anko no…

Anko: ¡Eres un Idiota!

Gesta salió de la cúpula del comandante y se arrojó al suelo y empezó a correr desesperado seguido de él estaba Anko persiguiéndolo hasta colocarse detrás de Anchovy.

Anchovy: Anko ¡detente!

Antes de que Anko pudiera seguir con la persecución fue detenido por Drac al tomarlo por la espalda.

Drac: Ayuda no podré contenerlo.

Antes de que Anko lograra zafarse de Drac, Jenny bajo también del vehículo y de un solo y firme golpe arrojo a los dos chicos al suelo.

Anko: Ah…

Drac: Ah… quítate eres pesado…

Después de que Anko se calmara Drac se levantó del suelo y se sacudió el polvo.

Drac: ¿Qué diablos te pasa?, Desde que paso eso con Max has estado muy agresivo, y ahora violento, ¿Qué paso con el Anko de siempre?

Anko: ¡¿Cuál Anko de siempre idiota!? ¡Quieres que te apalee también!

De repente Anko se paró de golpe y tomo a Drac del cuello. Pero antes de que lograra hacer algo Jenny lo volvió a golpear.

Anko cayó al suelo y se volvió a parar de nuevo.

Anko: Ya cálmate, estúpida.

Jenny simplemente frunció el ceño y volvió a golpearlo.

Anko: ¡Ya!...

Y otra

Anko: No- Espera-

Y otra.

Anko: Cof… esp…

Y otra.

Anko: ¡Ok me calmo!

Y otra.

Anko: ¡Ya perdón!

Y otra vez.

Finalmente, Anko terminó golpeado a los pies del ARL.

Jenny: Esto no fue lo que prometiste Fred…

Anko simplemente bajo la mirada y dijo

Anko: Eso no te importa.

Jenny se acercó a él y lo empezó a abofetear unas cuantas veces.

Jenny: ¿Qué diría Jeff si te viera así…?

Anko: Eso ya no importa ya no estamos en secundaria. Me vale tres hectáreas de… Lo que el piense de mí.

Jenny: Si ese es el caso entonces… Me voy…

Anko: ¿Qué haces Jenny? No puedes irte, estamos en medio de un encuentro…

Jenny: ¿Quién hablo del encuentro…? Yo hablo de San Francisco.

Drac: ¿Jenny? ¿De qué hablas?

Jenny: Esta decidido si él no puede cumplir su promesa yo tampoco puedo hacerlo.

Gesta: ¿Esto es un sueño?... ¿Jenny a dicho más de 5 palabras?

Jenny: En fin pueden hacer lo que quieran con ese Idiota a mí no me importa…

Anko: Espera Jenny no hagas esto -Anko trato de levantarse del lugar donde estaba pero al hacerlo volvió a caer al suelo boca abajo.

Anko: No… eres lo único que me queda… - Anko volvió a ver al lugar donde estaba Jenny pero no había nadie, ante tal escena bajo su cabeza y lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos mientras desviaba su mirada al suelo.

Jenny: Bueno fue lindo escuchar eso…

Antes de que Anko se pudiera dar cuenta de su voz sintió un gran peso encima de él. Era Jenny la cual se había sentado sobre él.

Anko: Quítate de encima pendeja.

Jenny: Ahh…- Jenny solto un suspiro – solo mírate lágrimas en los ojos, todo sucio lleno de polvo y todo ¿Por qué? Por qué te rechazo una chica… ahh Dios que voy a hacer contigo.

Anko: hm…

Jenny: Anchovy-san por favor siéntate conmigo.

Anchovy: ¿Quién yo?

Jenny: Si comparte este asiento conmigo.

Anko. ¿Qué haces?

Anchovy: ¿Estás segura?

Jenny: Si, no te preocupes.

Estando Anchovy un tanto dudosa acepto y se sentó sobre el cuerpo de Anko sin que este pudiera hacer anda debido a las heridas de la batalla anterior y a las de ahora.

Jenny: Dime Anko, recuerdas… nuestros tiempos de secundaria… tú con todo tu cuerpo lleno de golpes por todas las pelas en la que te metías y Clara y yo sentadas sobre ti cuando no podías moverte diciéndote lo mismo de siempre…

Anko: …

Jenny: Déjame recordar que te decíamos…

Anko: …tonto…

Jenny: ¿Qué más?

Anko: …no debiste hacer eso…

Jenny: ¿Qué más?

ANko: Tienes que aprender a controlarte… para que no hagas estupideces.

Jenny: y que pasaba después…

Anko: Venia el jefe y…

Jenny: Exacto venia Jeff y te decía que para la próxima no lo hiciera solo que nos llamaras a todos por que…

Anko: Porque somos una familia…

Jenny: ¿Qué más?

ANko: La familia de los Patton…

Jenny: Si, pero que más…

Anko: Que la familia siempre estamos para ayudarnos…

Era un sentimiento extraño mientras Jenny y Anko seguían hablando, las lágrimas nos dejaban de salir de los ojos de Anko incluso en esa posición se podían sentir su tristeza y su incapacidad se retorcía mientras Jenny y Anchovy seguían sentadas sobre él, era como un niño.

Jenny: Ok… ¿y qué hacíamos después?

Anko: Íbamos por los helados de la esquina.

Jenny: Exacto, ahora ganaremos este encuentro y haremos eso entendido.

Anko: Si, hm…

Jenny y Anchovy se levantaron de Anko, este se levantó del suelo, se secó sus lágrimas y sacudió el polo y se dirigió hacia Gesta.

Anko: Eh… pues… lo siento no fue tu culpa…

Gesta: Ehh… Si claro – en su mente Gesta estaba sorprendido y pensaba "qué diablos volvió a ser el Anko de siempre"

Drac: Espera, espera, espera… dijiste los Patton, no querras decir esos Patton.

Jenny simplemente se limitó a ignorarlo y volvió al Tanque.

Gesta: ¿Los Patton de la academia Bellwall?

Anko: ¿Qué sucede con ellos?

Drac: ¿Ella se refería a ellos?

Anko: Pues si Jenny y yo estuvimos en la Secundaria de Bellwall.

Drac: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Pepperoni: No entiendo que sucede con esa Academia

Anchovy: La academia Bellwall es conocida por su inestabilidad y que principalmente está controlada por la banda juvenil más peligrosa de todo Japón… los Patton.

Drac: Ahora que lo mencionas, pelo oscuro, lentes circulares y cabellos largo… Entonces Jenny es la demonio de la oscuridad la segunda al mando de…Ahh

Antes de continuar Jenny le había lanzado los binoculares del comandante a Drac haciendo que este se cayera al suelo.

Jenny: Estoy segura de que todo me vieron golpeando a Fred… digo Anko así que si no quieren ser lo siguientes avancemos.

Ante tal acto todos los chicos que se encontraban ahí respondieron al unísono: ¡Si señora!

Mientras todos regresaban a sus puestos, Gesta saco su celular el cual lo tenía escondido desde que salió del tanque siendo perseguido por el Anko enojado, acerco el teléfono a su oreja y dijo:

Gesta: ¿Amatsu lo escuchaste todo?

Amatsu: Si… ¿aunque sabias que este es el celular de mi hermana?

Gesta: Ehh… si… lo sabía… en fin supongo que ya sabes que tienes que hacer.

Amatsu: SI buscare toda la información sobre Clara, Jenny, Fred y el jefe Jeff.

Gesta: Ya sabes somos la división de inteligencia después de todos.

Amatsu: Solo estoy ahí para que no le hagas nada a mi hermana y lo sabes.

Gesta: ugh… me colgó en fin…

Después de aquello todos los estudiantes volvieron a sus vehículos y se encaminaron hacia el oeste.

Anko: Esto… eh Anchovy-san… pues ¿qué fue lo que se te ocurrió?

Anchovy: Pues gracias al disparo de Carpaccio tenemos algo de tiempo, y tomare la palabra de Yumiko-sensei de que son las reglas de Thankatlon así que vamos a ir a reparar el cañón, lo suficiente para un tiro.

Anko: Entonces… eh… en dirección al taller.

Los vehículos empezaron a avanzar a toda velocidad, el cañón seguía doblado por lo que dispara lo arruinaría, pero si se lo lograba enderezar se podía por lo menos conseguir un tiro, aunque este dañara el cañón era la última opción para ellos.

Por otro lado.

Madeleine: Maldición, le dieron a la rueda de tracción, es un milagro que no haya salido bandera blanca.

Ritsu: Pensar que esa Anchoa pudo hacerle esto al orgullo del estilo Galinsky ya verá.

Madeleine: Gallette en cuanto tiempo crees que estará listo en unos 30 minutos si no me equivoco.

Madeleine: Entiendo… y bueno como te decía Ritsu-san pienso que la música puede conectar más que solo personas en algún lugar es algo mas como espiritual.

Ritsu: Si cuando toco la batería siento has que mi espíritu se mueve jajajaja.

Lejos de ellas reparando la oruga.

Tsumugi: Siento que su conversación al mismo tiempo esta y no en el tema.

Yui: Quisiera que vinieran a ayudarnos.

Gallette: Ahh… Madeleine-sama.

En el Hangar:

Looney: Maldición no está en ningún lado.

Torres: Yumiko nos matara si se entera de esto…

Mono: ¿No escuchan algo afuera?

De repente los 3 chicos que se encuentran dentro del hangar se asomaron a ver que ver lo que sucedía, cuando vieron a Danilo siendo perseguido con un ar-44 y un Fiat.

Danilo: ¡Echen Paja!

Danilo salto hacia ellos retirándose del camino del Arl el cual entro al hangar haciendo una asombroso derrape mientras el Fiat hacia lo mismo, pero afuera del hangar para vigilar que no apareciera ningún enemigo.

Gesta: ¡Looney necesitamos su ayuda!

Looney: ¿Qué diablos?

Drac: Necesitamos que enderecen el cañón del arl por lo menos para que haga un disparo.

Looney: Se los entregan esta mañana y ya lo dañaron…

Gesta: Eso no importa, por favor, estamos en medio del encuentro.

Looney: Estamos en un momento muy difícil, Alisa ha escapado.

Anchovy: Se refieren a esa chica de Saunders que se veía igual a una chica que vimos mientras veníamos para acá…

Looney. ¿Qué?

Anko: Eh… Looney por favor ayúdanos, te prometemos que luego te ayudaremos con ella.

Looney dejo salir un gran suspiro

Looney: Está bien, tráiganlo para la grúa… a demonios la grúa… tardaremos una rato en reparar la grúa para luego enderezar el cañón con ella, así que deberán esperar.

Anchovy: ¿Cómo cuánto?

Looney: Lo de la grúa nos tomara menos de 30 hora y lo del cañón será al instante así que sería unos 3 minutos.

Anko: G..gracias Looney.

Looney: Claro, ahhh. En fin ya los oyeron, a trabajar.

Los minutos empezaron pasar, mientras tanto Gesta y Drac se encontraban sobre el Arl esperando a que la grúa estuviera lista, el Equipo del Fiat espera en las afueras del Hangar por si encontraban a Alisa o los enemigos, mientras tanto Anko se había quedado dormido, al parecer no había podido dormir en los últimos días y Jenny estaba junto a él prestándole sus piernas como almohada al otro lado del tanque

De repente de las puertas que conectaban con las aulas aprecio Amatsu con unas hojas de papel en su mano mientras que con la otra marcaba un número de teléfono, acto seguido el teléfono de Gesta empezó a sonar llamando la atención de la chica.

Amatsu: ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿No estabas en un encuentro?

Gesta: Bueno seguimos en el literalmente.

Amatsu: En fin… ¡Oh por dios!... por la cámara se vio como el cañón se dobló pero verlo de cerca dios…. Joder en qué diablos pensaba…

Drac: Jajaja… bueno fue idea de Anko…

Amatsu: ¿Ah sí? ¿Y dónde está él?... oh.. Ya lo vi… se ve que es un don juan, primero Eli y ahora Jenny ja.

Jenny que se encontraba con Anko sobre la torreta de tanque llamo la atención de Amatsu y ante tal comentario, Jenny frunció el ceño y se dispuso a acercarse a ella pero se dio cuenta de que no podía.

Gesta: Si te mueves despertarás a Anko.

Jenny aceptando su derrota simplemente le lanzo una mirada siniestra a Amatsu sin decir nada.

Amatsu: Guárdate tu mirada para otra ocasión señorita segunda al mando de la pandilla Patton.

Gesta: No me digas que…

Amatsu: Si encontré la información: Janeth McForri, estuvo en la secundaria Bellwall, destacan crímenes pequeños como robo a tiendas de comida, peleas callejeras, oposición contra la autoridad, tal parece que es un milagro que haya entrado a SF, parece que sus notas alcanzaron a la mínima, junto con eso la segunda al mando de la pandilla

Mientras Amatsu seguía, Jenny tenía una mirada más siniestra pero no podía hacer nada pues Anko estaba dormido. Al final simplemente dijo.

Jenny: Me las pagarás… plana

Amatsu: ¿Qué? Con que esas vamos entonces… Veamos quien es la plana cuatro ojos. Voy a continuar.

Drac: Psst… Gesta la hermana de tu novia no le tiene miedo a nada.

Amatsu: En fin también al parecer era la novia del jefe de la pandilla "Jefferson Praga" técnicamente del mismo costal que ella pero sufrió un accidente hace un par de años y desde aquel día ha estado desaparecido, tal parece que tu noviecito se dio a la fuga.

Jenny: …

Amatsu: Siguiendo con esto Clara Praga, hermana del jefe y la tercera al mando, igual que el anterior parece que ella todavía sigue en Bellwall. Y Finalmente Tzar Anko, no tan sucio como las anteriores, pero si varias amonestaciones por peleas callejeras y cuando digo varias digo vaaarias…. Y pensar que el chico tímido del club antes era uno delincuente ja… quien lo diría.

Jenny: Maldita… ¿Cómo conseguiste esa información?

Amatsu: No subestimes la red de investigación y mis habilidades de hacker jeje… Pero en fin lo que más me sorprendió fue un expediente psicológico… Trastorno de Personalidad Multiple…

Gesta: ¿Qué?

Amatsu: No pude entrar a toda la información, pero Anko sufre de Trastorno de Personalidad Multiple, o tiene 2 personalidades, técnicamente la de un chico inocente y la otra, que al parecer resurgió el día de la paliza de Max… dime Jenny… Él lo sabe, ¿verdad?

Jenny: Ah… supongo que en este punto no puedo mentir… si tienes razón todo lo que has dicho… Él lo sabe. Conocí a Anko hace cerca de tres años… cuando lo encontramos estábamos con Clara y Jeff, lo encontramos en el suelo sangrando y desmayado, al parecer unos tipos le habían dado una paliza.

…

Jenny: Hey chico… levántate… Jeff, no se levanta que hacemos…

Jeff: Mmmm vamos a usarlo de asiento hasta su se levante

Clara: ¿No crees que es muy excesivo?

Jeff: Mmm… no

…

Paso el tiempo y se unió a nuestra pandilla, asistíamos, luego me di cuenta era un estudiante transferido por su comportamiento, decidimos unirlo a la pandilla. Y estuvimos con él durante mucho tiempo…

Amatsu: ¿Y luego?

Jenny: Ahh – Jenny suspiro antes de continuar- todo iba bien entre nosotros, al cabo de poco tiempo Jeff se convirtió como en un hermano mayor de Anko, pero mientras más se acercaba el final del año nos dimos cuenta que él era diferente de nosotros, cuando lo conocimos era así como ustedes llaman al tímido Anko peor cuando le pasaba algo malo y lo hacían enfadar pues…

Drac: Aparecía Hulk.

Jenny: Técnicamente, pero eso no fue lo que nos dimos cuenta, dejando de lado su personalidad nos dimos cuenta de que era muy aplicado en los estudios, salió el mejor del salón, y pensamos que lo mejor para el seria que aprendería a controlar su temperamento y que llevara una vida diferente a la nuestra. Así que lo pusimos en un entrenamiento para aprender a controlarse lo logro pero se rehusaba a separarse de nosotros Finalmente el día de la graduación, mientras desembarcábamos para cada cual ir a su casa al despedirnos fuimos atacados por la pandilla rival, no sabes por qué pero el puerto estalló en llamas, yo me quede inconsciente, y aquel día Jeff desapareció con el único que hablo fue con Anko, después de aquello Anko decidió entrar a San Francisco, Clara sabía que esto pasaría, que Jeff desaparecería pero no sabía a donde, al final ella decidió quedarse en Bellwall y me pidió que yo entrará con Anko San Francisco para cuidarlo en caso de que sucedieran cosas como la de hace unos días.

Amatsu: Y, ¿qué hay de Eli?

Jenny: Se me asigno una clase diferente a la de Anko por lo que no pude estar atento de todo, pero cuando me lo dijo, lo apoye pensé que si el encontraba en alguien en quien confiar podría ayudarlo con su problema… pero no me esperaba todo este acontecimiento…

Amatsu: No te puedo culpar, nadie lo esperaba

Gesta: Espera tu entraste este año, como es posible si dices que entraste con Anko.

Looney: No, ella entro una semana después de Anko, solo que su perfil es tan bajo que nadie se dio cuenta…

Drac: Caracoles.

Looney: En fin muevan el tanque la grúa esta lista.

Anko: Mm…. ¿Qué paso?

Gesta: ¡Amatsu corre!

De repente y sin previo aviso, Anko se incorporó, y Jenny bajo hacia donde estaba Amatsu.

Amatsu: ¡Diablos!

Las dos chisas empezaron correr una persiguiendo a la otra hasta que salieron del hangar hacia a las aulas de alado, no se sabe que ocurrió pero los gritos de Amatsu daban una buena idea de que.

Gesta: Muerta por jugarle al verga

Drac: De ley.

Anko sin saber que paso simplemente bostezo y movió el tanque hacia el lugar designado.

Looney: Bueno vamos a comenzar.

EL poder de la prensa hidráulica de la grúa era lo suficiente para arreglar el cañón, pero se tenía que tener mucho cuidado para no romperlo mientras esto era realizado por los amigos de Looney, Anko miraba como la maquina hacia su trabajo.

Looney: No estabas dormido ¿verdad?

Anko: ¿Cómo lo…

Looney: No me subestimes, enano, pero te diré algo, como dicen por ahí: no intentes ser genial, cargando todos tus problemas solo… confía más en ti, en tu juicio para escoger a tus amigos, y confía en las personas que tienes a tu lado… estoy seguro que te ayudará a levantar tu carga.

Anko: …Ok. Gracias Looney…

Looney: Incluso Max…

Después de decir esto Looney se alejó de Anko, dejando al chico pensativo mirando como la prensa finalmente había terminado el trabajo.

Looney: ¿Esta lista la grúa?

Toores: Si, todo listo.

Looney: Muy bien, vamos a usar la grúa para reponer el cañón, Danilo, toma los controles, los demás, mantendremos la torreta firme.

Los cuatro muchachos se pusieron en movimiento, mientras Danilo tomaba los controles, Looney, Mono y Torres aseguraban la torreta para evitar que se moviera.

Looney: La torreta está asegurada, toma el cañón con fuerza y rota la grúa despacio, el doblez el pequeño, así que no hará falta cortar el cañón. Torres, ve y asegúrate que quede derecho.

Torres: En ello.

La grúa tomo el cañón y comenzó a girar su garra lentamente, el mental se resistió, pero inevitablemente cedió ante la fuerza que le estaban imponiendo, la torreta intento rotar, pero Mono y Looney la mantenían en posición.

Torres mantuvo la grúa en movimiento hasta que recibió una señal de Danilo para que se detuviera

Torres: Bueno, con esto un tiro por lo menos si aguantará.

Mono: Pero nos tocará deshacernos del cañón después.

Looney: Si, pero ya luego será problema de los que lo dañaron, yo ya tuve suficiente con las reparaciones.

Anko: Muchas gracias chicos. Anchovy-san vamos… ¿Anchovy?

Mono: Mientras Jenny daba su Flashback Anchovy detecto a Madeleine y ahora están batallando por ahí.

Gesta: ¡Maldición, a este paso el IS-1 estará sobre nosotros! ¡Vamos!

Jenny: Si, yo también acabé.

Amatsu: Igual yo.

De repente de la puerta aparecieron Amatsu y Jenny, ambas estaban todo golpeadas y con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Jenny: Buena pelea chica.

Amatsu: Igual tú, ahora ve tienes que ganarle a esa francesa.

Jenny: Dalo por hecho.

La tripulación entro dentro del ARL y comenzaron a moverse hacia donde El Mono les había indicado había salido Anchovy.

Drac: Muy bien ahora yo seré el artillero.

Gesta: Esta bien, al cabo que tú eres mejor en eso.

Drac: Al fin lo aceptas.

Gesta: No, pero si el tiro falla será tu culpa.

Drac: Maldito.

Jenny: Se pueden callar. A si Gesta, Amatsu me dejo un mensaje para ti.

Gesta: ¿Cuál?

Jenny: "Aléjate de mi hermana"

Gesta: Maldición me caías mejor cuando eras callada.

Anko: Gesta ¿hacia dónde?

Gesta a es verdad déjame ver.

De repente un sonido retumbo a la tripulación.

Gesta: Es un mal momento para decir ¿que nos detectaron?

Drac: En fin, enemigo a las 11 en punto.

El ARL había salido con dirección este, tal y como se previa se toparon con el IS corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el hangar

Anko: ¿Anchovy-san cuál es tu situación?

Ancohvy: No te preocupes, acabaremos con el somua, actualmente lo estamos rodeando, pero, aunque disparemos los disparos rebotan.

Tal y como lo decía Anchovy había encontrado al Somua y esta había salido en el escape, mientras tanto debido a la velocidad del Fiat, Anchovy lo había logrado acorralar disparándole mientras el vehículo describía un circulo alrededor del Somua, pero su blindaje era lo suficientemente grueso para no penetrarlo.

Carpaccio: Es inútil no penetra en ningún lugar.

Pepperoni: No creo que pueda seguir por mucho tiempo…. Me estoy mareando.

Anchovy: Anko, ¿crees poder encargarte del IS?

Anko: Si, tengo algo así como un plan para ustedes.

Acnhovy: No se preocupen, lo lograremos, en fin, es todo suerte.

Anko: Eh Anchovy-san? Anchovy-san!

Anchovy había cortado la transmisión por radio y en ese momento se encontraban solas.

Anchovy: Bueno chicas es hora de recordar nuestro enfrentamiento con SF. Pepperoni en cuanto pases del frente del somua avanza recto y luego curva en U.

Pepperoni: ¿En qué estás pensando Nee-san?

Anchovy_ ¿Recuerdan al BT-7 de Eli?

Carpaccio: No me digas que…

Anchovy: Si, vamos a hacerlo.

Pepperoni: Entendido Nee-san.

Pepperoni siguió las ordenes de Anchovy al salir de la curva siguió recto para luego girar en U y acelerar a toda velocidad contra el lateral del Somua, mientras tanto la torreta del Somua que inteaba seguirá al Fiat estaba finalmente apuntando al fiat, ambos vehículos intercambiaron tiros, pero solo el del fiat impactó, pero sin penetrar el blindaje.

Anchovy: Esto es por ti ¡Alfred!

El fiat impacto contra el somua, a tal velocidad que logro volcarlo, al final ambos vehículos terminaron con la bandera blanca, mientras esto sucedía la gente en las bancas aplaudían por tal acción.

…

Mientras tanto por otro lado la noche se acercaba y el cielo se empezaba a teñir de naranja, mientras esto sucedía, el Arl estaba siendo perseguido por el IS.

Gesta: ¿Cuál es tu plan Anko?

Anko: el mismo de antes, pero esta vez en un lugar abierto para no darle al cañón.

Drac: Esperemos que caigan dos veces en el mismo truco.

Anko: Yo…también.

Finalmente llegaron al claro del bosque en la zona sur del campo de entrenamiento donde solamente había arbusto y hierba pero ya no árboles.

ANko: Bueno están listos.

Gesta: Cuidado adelante.

Debido al grito de Gesta, Anko se percató por el pequeño dispositivo de observación que había alguien adelante. Con reflejos sobrehumanos Ako la esquivó.

Drac: ¿Qué diablos?

Anko: Era Alisa.

Gesta: Maldición perdimos nuestra oportunidad.

Gesta salió por la cúpula del comándate para tener una mejor visión de lo que sucedía cuando no puedo creer lo que veía un helicóptero a lo lejos se acercaba hacia el claro del bosque.

Mientras por otro Alisa que había saltado para evitar al tanque se había incorporado y se alejaba.

Alisa: Maldita sea casi me matan… pero eso era un ARL verdad.

Alisa que se había quedado mirando hacia el vehículo que había pasado no se percató de que el IS venía a toda velocidad, así que cuando volteo atraída por el sonido se quedó atónita, e intento saltar de nuevo pero su pie se había enredado con la maleza haciéndola tropezar hacia el tanque.

Casi como sin darse cuenta el IS-1 paso sobre ella, y después de darse cuenta freno a raya curvando en U mientas Ritsu abría la escotilla del conductor para ver qué había pasado.

Yui: ¡La aplastaste!

Tsumugi: ¡Ritsu!

Ritsu: No… no… yo no quería… esperen ¿qué es eso?

Las chicas prestaron atención al helicóptero que estaba sobrevolando justo el lugar donde estaban. De repente descendió un hombre de una cuerda. Hacia donde estaba Alisa intacta pues había logrado evitar las orugas y pasar justo por debajo de chasis.

¿?: ¡Alisa! ¡Estás bien!

Alisa: ¿Takashi? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Takashi: Kay me envió por ti, estás locas en un IS te paso encima.

Alisa: Viniste por mí – de repente Alisa estallo en llanto y se acurruco en el pecho de Takashi –tenía mucho miedo.

Takashi: No te preocupes ahora yo estoy aquí para salvarte.

Alisa: Takashi…

Takashi ayudo a Alisa a desenredarse con la maleza mientras Ritsu y las demás veían atónitas.

Ritsu: Ese logo… es ¡Saunders!

Mientras todo esto pasaba por las cámaras en las gradas todos se había percatado de la presencia de Saunders, en aquel momento muchos de los miembros corrieron hacia sus tanques pero debido a la multitud no lograron salir rápido de ahí. Mientras que los demás estudiantes simplemente apreciaban con más euforia la pantalla debido a los acontecimientos ocurridos.

Mientras tanto los miembros del club de Senshado en el intento de salir al mismo tiempo les había hecho caer y quedar atrapado entre ellos mismos.

Zero: Maldición

Sarek: Quítate

Aleks: Quita tu pie

Karl: me están aplastando.

Finalmente Alisa entro al helicóptero junto con Takashi y este se elevó por los aires. Mientras esto sucedía ambos vehículos recibieron por la radio un mensaje.

Yumiko: El combate continúa.

Ritsu: Maldita sea… los perdimos.

Ahora finalmente el IS-1 había quedado solo en medio de un claro del bosque.

Ritsu: Tsumugi. Sal por la escotilla y mira en donde están.

Tsumugi: Pero me da miedo.

Ritsu: Solo hazlo.

Tsumugi siendo ordenada por Ritsu de forma tímida su cabeza por la escotilla y detrás de una tapas de la escotilla fue moviéndola con cuidado mentiras ella con timidez detrás de ella intentaba detectar al ARL, después de girar 360 grados cerro la escotilla y dijo:

Tsumugi: Desaparecieron…

Ritsu que se encontraba sentada en el asiento del conductor con sus manos en las palancas y sus pies en los pedales y con una mirada de cansancio y ganas de morir dijo:

Ritsu: No… están detrás de nosotros.

Yui: Hey chicas esta situación no les recuerda a la película del Tigre Blanco ¿cuándo, el t-34-85 es acorralado por el tigre?

Ristsu: Exactamente.

Tsumugi: ¿y qué sucede después en esa película?

Yui: Pues…

Antes de terminar un golpe retumbo a las chicas de la tripulación del IS levantando la bandera blanca en lo alto de la torreta.

Yui: Pues eso…

Toki (Altavoz): ¡Y los ganadores son el Equipo Anchovy!

Después de esta frase la multitud empezó a gritar de alegría ya emoción pues había sido un muy buen combate.

Finalmente después del combate todos los participantes se dirigieron hacia el público y agradecieron por mirar el espectáculo, pero no todo terminaba aquí.

Madeleine: Esta bien lo acepto… Anchovy-san Alfred es tuyo…

Anhcovy: Madeleine-san.

Toki (Altavoz): Bueno y finalmente Anchovy-san es la ganadora, así que aquí está el momento que todo esperaban.

Algunos chicos de SF siendo arrastrado por Yumiko trían en sus espaldas a Alfred todavía atado a la silla, finalmente lo pusieron delante de Achovy y lo desataron.

Alfred: Anchovy…

Alfred se incorporó frente a Anchovy mientras esta simplemente miraba hacia otro lado sonrojada

Toki (Altavoz): O vamos Anchovy-san tu eres la ganadora puedes hacer lo que quieras… o pero que es lo que estoy escuchando aquí… ¿beeeso?

De repente toda la multitud empezó a gritar a unísono: Beso, beso, beso, beso.

Alfred: Este Anchovy… lo… lo lamento por lo que sucedió la verdad es que debí haber hecho algo no sé…

Mientras la multitud seguía gritando Achovy al escuchar las palabras de disculpa se acercó a él todavía con la cara sonrojada y lo abofeteo, silenciando a todo el mundo que estaba aquí…

Anchovy: Eso es por lo de antes.

Pero antes de que Alfred lograra reaccionar ella se acercó a este y lo beso.

Anchovy: Y eso por mi victoria.

Despues De aquel comentario la multitud volvió a gritar en euforia en alegría.

Anchovy: Eh chicos ustedes dos, ¿pueden volver a atarlo?

Chico A: Ehh.. Claro…

Alfred: ¡Eh esperen no hmmm… hmmm!

Alfred volvió a ser atado, y amordazado con cinta industrial y pero simplemente limitando sus brazos, dejando un trozo de cuerda para Anchovy pueda jalarlo.

Anchovy: Bueno Yumiko-sensei.

Yumiko: Si puedes llevártelo, solo devuélvelo en un par de días.

Anchovy: Entendido.

Alfred: ¡Hmmm hmmmm!

Yumiko: Muchas gracias con tu demostración estoy segura de que estas Chicas de Maginot entiendan la importancia de la guerra móvil.

Anchovy: Eso espero.

Anchovy siguió caminando en dirección hacia Pepperoni, Carpaccio y NIshi que estaban esperándola.

ANchovy: Bueno chicas ya podemos irnos.

Alfred: Hmm….

El espectáculo y había terminado, Anchovy y las demás estaban dirección al puerto junto con su Fiat en un camión para ser reparado en Anzio, pero junto con eso se llevaban otro premio, Alfred el cual seguía atado junto al Fiat pensando que le deparaba el destino a sí mismo.

Por otro lado los espectadores estaban empezando a dejar el lugar, mientras tanto Yumiko miraba la dirección en la que Annchovy se había marchado.

Ace: Lo lamento Yumiko-sensei lograron escapar.

Yumiko: No importa después de todo no crean que no vamos a ganar esta guerra de inteligencia al final tenemos nuestro as bajo la manga verdad… ¡Sarek, Erika, Karl y Gogo!

Ellos: Si señora.

Al final mientras los cuatro chicos decían eso una gran figura se formaba detrás de ellos.

Sarek: Conocerán el poder soviético…


	26. ¿Secretos? mi So?

Capítulo 26 La Melancolía de la Princesa Parte 8 – ¿Secretos?

Había pasado un par de días después del enfrentamiento entre Anchovy y Madeleine, era miércoles por la mañana y los estudiantes de SF se movilizaban cada cual a sus clases pero entre ellos destacaba un grupo que se lo veía más cansado de lo usual.

Ace: Y cómo te decía Yo me mamo en Terrestres con Hellcat, 3 Panthers deshabilitados con Daños Muy importantes y un Hetzer localizado.

Sarek: Nee no te creo, esas son mamadas.

Ambos chicos caminaban por la carretera principal en dirección a los edificios de la academia, conversando de un juego online que solían jugar, de repente notaron la presencia de Alfred el cual caminaba frente a ellos.

Ace: ¡Oe! Alfred

Alfred al escuchar su nombre regreso a ver para determinar de quien venía aquel llamado, los dos chicos que habían alzado sus brazos para que se percatara de su presencia se quedaron atónitos al ver el rostro de Alfred.

Ace: Dios que te paso tienes más ojeras que Yumiko-sensei.

Alfred intento responder el saludo, pero un gran bostezo le gano y simplemente alzo medio su brazo mientras tenía la boca abierta.

Sarek: ¿Eso era un hola?

Alfred: …S..i…

Ace: ¿Qué te paso? ¿Anchovy te dejo seco?

Alfred tenía unas grandes ojeras en los ojos, los hombros tensos y se notaba su cansancio a leguas parecía como si la noche anterior había estado en una guerra.

Alfred: No idiota regresé ayer en la mañana de Anzio.

Sarek: Pero no te vimos en todo el día ¿Dónde estuviste?

Alfred: Pues… digamos que Yumiko Sensei me puso a trabajar ayer todo el día y la noche…

Ace: Mmm…. No te creo, en fin, no sabes la última, Eli apareció ayer.

Alfred: ¿En serio?

Sarek: Si se disculpó con Anko y parece que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad…

Ace: Bueno Max todavía sigue en el hospital por lo que no…

Alfred: Ahh… si es verdad…

Sarek: A todo esto… ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí esperando en la esquina?

Alfred: Eh… pues esperando a alguien…

Ace: ¿Qué sucede porque hablas claramente?

Sarek: Déjalo está muy cansado… esos de ahí no son Amatsu y Toki.

De igual forma el par de chicas apareció a la distancia caminando de la misma forma desanimada que Alfred y con sus mismas características.

Toki: Ah… quiero morir…

Amatsu: Hola…. A todos… ¿todavía no llega?

Alfred: No… parece que el cambio de horario lo afecto…

Toki: Es verdad…

Ace: ¿De qué hablan?

Amatsu: Déjalos, están somnolientos Yumiko nos puso a trabajar de noche a nosotros junto con Dan y Gesta. Aunque yo estoy mejor que ellos

Sarek: Ahh por eso no estaban ayer tampoco.

Amatsu: En fin, dejen a esos dos no importa si llegan tarde, vamos.

Amatsu Empujó a los dos chicos de tercer año dejando solos a Alfred y Toki en la esquina.

Alfred: Nos salvó… de alguna manera…

Toki: No sé tengo sueño…

Alfred: Yo igual…

Toki: De que estábamos hablando…

Alfred: No me acuerdo…

Toki: Vámonos…

Alfred: Si…

Justo cuando estaban por partir los cansados chicos empezaron a escuchar a lo lejos.

¿?: ¡Oscar! ¡Juliana!

Alfred: A es cierto estábamos esperando a Max.

Toki: ¿Eso hacíamos?

Alfred: Si Yumiko nos lo ordeno, ¿recuerdas?

Toki: No siquiera recuerdo lo que desayune.

¿?: Lo lamento, pero me quede dormido.

Alfred: No importa total llegaremos tarde.

¿?: Ok Oscar

Alfred: Ah…eh… Max te lo dije mi nombre es Alfredo.

Max: Esta bien Sebastián

Alfred: Fingiré que no oí eso.

Toki: Vamos yendo… este será un día muy largo para ti…

Los 3 chicos empezaron a caminar con dirección a la academia, pero a diferencia del par que no podía mantenerse en pie, Max caminaba con exaltación como si fuera la primera vez que recorría por aquel lugar.

Finalmente, después de un par de minutos y de un sermón de su profesor los 3 chicos entraron en las aulas.

Alfred: Los dejo, debo ir a mi clase.

Toki: Ok, te veo en la tarde.

Max: Adiós Roberto.

Alfred: Mh…

Alfred empezó a subir las escaleras dirigiéndose a su clase mientras tanto Toki acompañaba a Max pues su clase estaba al lado de la suya.

Toki: Bueno aquí me separo, tiene el certificado médico.

Max: Si, gracias, aunque estoy un poco nervioso.

Toki: Tranquilo estarás bien Looney y Dan están en tu clase.

Max: ¿Te refieres al alto rubio de lentes John y al flaco que nunca se calla?

Toki: Si, el de gafas es Dan y el hablador es Looney.

Max: John…

Toki: En fin, si necesitas ayuda Gesta y yo estamos en la siguiente clase.

Max: Ok, Maria.

Toki: Mh…. ¿Sabes creo que lo haces apropósito?

Max:…¿Qué?

Toki: Nada… en fin nos vemos en el club.

Toki finalmente dejo a Max enfrente de la puerta de su clase mientras ella se dirigía a la suya, estaba nervioso, pues no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar todos sus compañeros finalmente después de un rato meditando se armó de valor y abrió la puerta.

Dan: ¡Ah!

Cris-sensei: ¡Te vi no te duermas!

Justo cunado Max entraba al salón su profesor de historia había arrojado el borrador de la pizarra a Dan el cual debido a la sorpresa de precipito al suelo, haciendo que sus compañeros estallaran en risas.

Cris-sensei: Silencio… Oh señor Galisnky hace tiempo que no lo vemos por aquí.

Max: Eh si… tenga es el certificado médico ahí explica toda la situación.

Cris-sensei: Esta bien déjame ver… toma asiento…

Max: ¿Este… cual es…?

Cris-sensei: Ah si el primero de la fila a la derecha – Mientras Max se dirigía a su asiento pensaba "joder me sentaba al frente de la clase"

Cris-sensei: Galisnky…Glainsky... – Max estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando volví en si después de que fue golpeado con el libro en la cabeza.

Max: Ah…

Cris-sensei: No me concierne mucho tu condición ya que no soy su tutor, según tengo entendido la siguiente clase hablarán con él sobre esto, por ahora lee la página 47 del libro de historia.

Max: Si señor – Max tomo su libro abriendo la página designada para leer, pero todo estaba en japonés, y Max no podía comprender nada de lo que estaba escrito.

Cris-sensei: Galisnky que esperas

Max: Eh… si yo… eh…

Cris-sensei: No me digas que olvidaste hasta eso… ahh en fin siéntate.

Max: Lo lamento…

Max volvió a sentarse en su puesto mientras la clase se llenaba de murmullos.

Cris-sensei: Bueno, sigamos con la clase.

…

Las clases continuaron durante un rato más y finalmente llegó la hora del receso. Max sin energías y desanimado estaba acostado en su pupitre cuando Dan se le acerco.

Dan: Supongo que fue un comienzo difícil.

Max: ¡Jeremías quiero morir!

Dan: Si me supongo y te queda mucho cuando entremos al club…

Max: Bueno por lo que en dijiste hay chicas bonitas ¿verdad?

Dan: Si, pero no creo que estés en condición de hacer algo.

Max: ¿Por qué no?

Dan: Acaso no leíste el informe que te dejamos para que entendieras tu situación actual.

Max: Bueno se supone que perdí la memoria verdad, debo sacar algún provecho y lo que quiero ahora es conseguir una novia.

Looney: ¡Así que era cierto!

Max: ¿Eh? –de repente y sin previo aviso Looney apareció detrás de los dos de alguna manera viendo con cautela a Max.

Looney: No lo sé, te vez un poco diferente, ¿adelgazaste?

Max: Bueno, estuve como una semana solo con la comida del hospital

Looney: No te preocupes, el viejo Looney te tiene cubierto- dijo Looney mientras llevaba su brazo tras los hombros de Max- te traeré la comida más grasosa que haya en la cafetería, estoy seguro que ese te ayuda a sentirte como en casa.

Max: OK… - mientras Looney se alejaba, Max regresaba a ver a Dan - ¿Quién era ese?

Dan: Ahh es Looney es parte del club.

Max: Ok Juan Alberto

Dan: Ok…

Justo cuando él se fue los demás miembros de la clase se acercaron a Max para preguntar sobre su situación, pues todavía llevaba una venda en la cabeza y una gaza en la cara cubriendo parte de su quijada izquierda. El tiempo pasó y finalmente en la clase de tutoría el profesor a cargo explico la situación de Max, camuflando la pelea como una accidente mientras se realizaban las actividades del club, y su consecuente pérdida de recuerdos.

Finalmente, el día acabo y Dan junto a Max se dirigían al Club, a diferencia de Looney que se había ido antes y nunca llevo la comida que prometio. Se encontraban en el estacionamiento del club dirigiéndose al Kubelwagen para transportarse al club.

Dan: Estas seguro que no quieres conducir.

Max: Pues, la verdad no lo creo.

Dan: Se supone que Max siempre es el primero en entrar en el asiento del conductor, en fin.

Ambos chicos empezaron a movilizarse a través del camino de tierra que contaba la academia con el club, mientras eso pasaba Max estaba miraba por los alrededores con asombro.

Max. Hey Ricardo.

Dan: Dime.

Max: Porque hay tantas chicas con otro uniforme.

Dan: Bueno en el reporte estaba en fin son las chicas de Maginot.

Max: Las que nos ayudaran en el combate.

Dan: Exactamente

Max: Ohh… ¿las conoces?

Dan: A algunas.

Max: ¿Me las presentas?

Dan: No tienes trabajo que hacer.

Max: Maldicion… ¿ohh quien es ella? – preguntaba Max mientras señalaba a una chica

Dan: Ah… Gallette

Max: ¿Y ella?

Dan Eclair.

Max: Genial, estamos llenos de hermosuras.

Dan: Dios, quiero que regrese el Max de siempre.

Max: Bueno supongo que tienes razón, pero tengo que aprovechar ahora que puedo.

Los chicos siguieron avanzando por el camino mientras tanto en el hangar del club, las cosas habían avanzado sin problemas, agregando el hecho que se tenían que reparar un par de tanques, pero solo siendo reparaciones menores, el tubo del cañón del ARL debía ser remplazado asique hasta que llegara la pieza la tripulación de este vehículo se encontraba ayudando en la reparación de los otros 2 tanques faltantes, estando a menos de dos semanas del encuentro se debía apresurar las reparaciones.

Zero: Bueno el IS y el Somua ya están listos.

Looney: De igual manera el Sherman también.

Giorgio: Solo nos queda el ARL y el tanque de Sarek y habremos terminado con todos.

Karl: Bueno debo decir que sin Alisa esto está un poco más calmado.

Torres: Tienes razón.

Por otro lado, mientras ellos seguían con las reparaciones en el piso superior estaban Gesta, y Alfred durmiendo en el sofá de Yumiko y Toki en otro sofá mientras Eli los acompañaba al lado revisando algunos datos para la compra del nuevo cañón. Después de un rato por la puerta aparecieron otras 3 chicas que usualmente no solían andar juntas.

Ritsu: Llegamos.

Amatsu: Hola, Eli

Jenny: ¡Holaa!

Debido al estruendoso saludo delas tres chicas los demás que se encontraban dormidos se despertaron de golpe.

Alfred: ¿Qué?

Gesta: ¿Cómo?

Toki: ¿Cuándo?

Amatsu: Ah, hola chicos perdón por molestarlos en fin no importa, Eli ya terminas eso quiero que nos acompañes, jajaja debes escuchar las historias de Jenny son increíbles.

Ritsu: Sabias que una vez se enfrentó sola a 10 hombres con un brazo roto y les ganó.

Durante los últimos días se había creado una gran Amistad entre las 3 chicas de alguna manera mientras Eli no estaba aquí ellas fueron las que atormentaban a todo el personal masculino, principalmente Jenny que desde lo pasado el anterior día se había vuelto mucho más activa, creando la reacción de "¿Ella estaba en el club?" en muchos de los miembros.

Eli: Lo siento chicas, no he estado por algún tiempo aquí así que debo compensar el tiempo perdido.

Amatsu: No te preocupes, Yumiko dijo que está bien relajarse un rato, además queremos saber que paso contigo y Anko, no has hablado con él desde lo ocurrido.

Ritsu: Es verdad, me ganó en el combate así que prometí ayudarlo.

Eli: Pss… no… sé, tampoco lo he visto desde aquel día, además, después de todo lo que le dije debe odiarme.

Jenny: Eli… No te preocupes, estoy segura de que no te odia.

Eli: Pero… -Jenny e acerco a Eli la cual estaba sentada en la silla del computador con dirección hacia ella y la tomó de la mano.

Jenny: Confía en mí.

Eli: Esta bien…

Amatsu: Ves, todo está bien si tienes la aprobación de su "hermana mayor".

Ritsu: Si, vamos abajo un rato.

Eli: Ja no digan eso, pero bueno vamos abajo un rato.

Las 4 chicas salieron siendo Amatsu la última que regreso a ver a Toki, la cual dejo de hacerse la dormida de nuevo, entre ambas simplemente mostraron una afirmación con los pulgares y Amatsu salió de la habitación. Mientras tanto los 3 chicos dentro del cuarto se incorporaban.

Gesta: Después de todo Yumiko es tan astuta como un zorro.

Toki: No creí que televisando el encuentro haría que Eli regresará.

Alfred: Si, eso tampoco me lo esperaba.

Gesta: Segun tengo entendido, solamente Dan y Yumiko a parte de nosotros sabe lo de Max verdad.

Toki: Exactamente para todos los demás según dijimos hubo un altercado y Max sufrió un accidente durante las reparaciones luego de la escena de Eli y Anko.

Alfred: Pero obviamente los rumores dicen otra cosa.

Gesta: Y que hay bueno digamos del nuevo Max

Alfred: Estará aquí hoy en la tarde.

Toki: No creen que deberíamos tener más precaución que haríamos si Eli se encuentra con Max recién llegado.

Alfred: Mierda, debimos haberlo pensado.

Mientras los chicos conversaban y los otros trabajaban, Yumiko Sensei entro al hangar para ver cómo iban las reparaciones. El equipo de Looney finalmente habían terminado con El Sherman y en este este momento solo lo estaban limpiando para mejorar un poco su aspecto.

Yumiko: Según veo el Sherman está listo.

Looney: Ya te digo, lo vamos a dejar fino-fino.

Yumiko: Bien Looney tú y tu equipo vayan a entrenar.

Looney: pero sensei que hay de los que faltan.

Yumiko: No te preocupes, alguien vendrá a encargarse de eso, lo importante es que aprendan a dominar el tanque rápido.

Looney: Esta bien sensei… Vamos Chicos.

Por otro lado, Eli y las demás habían bajado las gradas y también se acercaron a Yumiko y Looney para apreciar el tanque.

Eli: Genial con esta nuestra potencia de fuego ha aumentado.

Ritsu: Si tienes mucha razón.

Mono: Lo vamos a sacar a pasear, no quieren acompañarnos chicas.

Jenny: Si, por que no.

Justo en el momento en el que iban a salir del hangar por la puerta principal de esta apareció Anko Corriendo.

Anko: Eh… Yumiko-sensei la batalla de entrenamiento ha terminado

Justo después de decir esto Anko se percató de la presencia de Eli y de las demás.

Anko: …Eli….

Eli:...Anko…

Ambos chicos estaban uno frente al otro sin decir nada, sin saber qué hacer. Eli estaba a punto de decir algo cuando.

Max: ¡Apura preséntame alguna, Roberto!

Dan: ¡Que no! Bueno finalmente llegamos este es el hangar del club.

Max: Oh.. Ah… había gente ehh Buenas tardes… a todos…

La gente que estaba dentro del hangar simplemente se había quedado muda, de igual manera Alfred y los demás que estaban en el segundo piso habían bajado las gradas justo en aquel momento y vieron toda la situación. Max se acercó a Dan y susurrándole le pregunto.

Max: ¿Hey que sucedió hice algo malo o qué?

Dan: Ehh… pues…

Antes de que alguien diga algo Yumiko tomo la palabra.

Yumiko: Sincronización perfecta, Anko reúne a todos los miembros del club para que se formen afuera del hangar, lo que están aquí también hagan lo mismo.

Yumiko se dispuso a salir del hangar dejando petrificados a todos los chicos ahí. Max se acercó a Yumiko y le pregunto.

Max: Yumiko-sensei ¿hice algo mal?

Yumiko: No te preocupes, todo está bien ahora vamos a hablar de tu situación.

Todos los estudiantes empezaron movilizarse tanto de Maginot como de SF, y para Max y Dan esta no era la excepción.

Max: Oye, Rigoberto.

Dan: Dime.

Max: ¿Quién es esa Rubia con copa D?

Dan: Ella es Eli, Elizabeth Le Baux.

Max: Mm…. Ya veo…

Después de algunos minutos finalmente todos los estudiantes estaban formados, mientras tanto Max seguía junto a Dan.

Dan: Oye Mauricio –dijo Dan mientras tocaba el hombro de Max.

Max: Dime Constantino.

Dan: Tu tripulación es la de esas 3 chichas – mientras señalaba con sus dedos a Ritsy, Tsumugi y Yui.

Max: Genial iré para allá.

Sin miedo y exudando confianza Max se acercó a las 3 chicas y justo antes de decir algo fue jalado desde el cuello de su camisa por Yumiko.

Yumiko: No hagas idioteces niño.

Yumiko lo jaló hasta llevarlo a la tarima en donde se solían dar los anuncios. Después de ello al Yumiko comprobar la asistencia de todos tomo el megáfono y empezó a hablar.

Yumiko: Bueno pues como pueden ver Max regresó del hospital y ya se encuentra mejor, si se preguntan qué fue lo que paso, pues tuvo un accidente durante las reparaciones de los vehículos, y si alguien quiere opinar lo contrario o tiene alguna duda la escucharé después de que le den 10 vueltas al buque escuela completo corriendo… ¿Quedo claro?

Todos los estudiantes tragaron saliva ante el comentario y de un solo golpe respondieron "Si señora"

Yumiko: Bien así me gusta, en fin, sobre lo ocurrido con Max durante ese accidente… pues se golpeó la parte de atrás de su cabeza, como ven todavía lleva vendas y toda la cosa, además de eso al parecer debido al impacto tiene amnesia, los doctores ya comprobaron su estado psicológico y al parecer recuperara la memoria paulatinamente durante este mes. Si no sucede eso los doctores aseguraron que para dentro de 6 meses ya recuperará completamente todos sus recuerdos, así que… a ver… ya que este problema fue causado por Eli y Anko, ustedes dos estarán a cargo de Max hasta que recupere la memoria, y lo ayudarán en lo que puedan cunado no estén entrenando con su tanque. ¿Entendido?

Eli: Si…

Anko: Si señora

Yumiko: Muy bien eso es todo vamos a realizar otro entrenamiento de practica nuestra división de inteligencia ha hecho un duro trabajo y hemos conseguido la información de que el enemigo contará con Sherman Jumbo, y probablemente un Centurion, no sabemos la cantidad pero quiero que los investiguen y analicen cada milímetro de los modelo, ahora que contamos con munición de compuesto rígido podremos proforma más blindaje pero no se confíen, recuerden que uno de los aspectos principales de Saint Gloriana es cómo acabo de decir el blindaje, en fin los demás los demás que no tiene sus vehículos listos irán a las reparaciones ahora todos ¡muévanse!

Max: Bueno y yo…

Antes de que Max se pueda mover Yumiko lo volvió a agarrar del cuello de la camiseta.

Yumiko: Tú no te vas a ningún lado, tienes trabajo que hacer… recuerdas lo que te dije ayer…

Max: Ah… está bien…

Max aceptando su destino se encamino junto a Yumiko al hangar, antes solo lo había visitado por un momento, pero ahora pudo apreciar de cerca a los vehículos.

Max: ¡No puede ser! ¡Es un ARL-44! ¡Es la primera vez que veo uno! ¡Y un M4 Sherman! ¡Un Crusier II! Genial y eso es…

De repente durante la emisión Max se acercó a todos los vehículos que veía, pero se quedó de pie delante de uno…

Max: Este… -detrás de él estaban Yumiko, Eli y Anko observando lo que hacía.

Eli: Este… Max recordaste algo…

Max: Rambo…

Eli: ¿Eh…?

Max: Se llama Rambo…

Anko: ¿Te refieres al Panzer I C?

Max: Si… no, creo que lo vería de nuevo…

Eli: ¿Max?

Max: Ahh si perdón me deje llevar jajaja ósea como que el tanque me genera recuerdos no lo sé… ah tu eres ¿Evelyn?

Eli: Dime Eli.

Max: Emilia.

Eli: Este no… Eli.

Yumiko: Déjalo desde el golpe es malo con los nombres…

Eli: Ah sí, yo no sabía nada del golpe que fue lo que te paso.

Max: Por más que me lo preguntes pues no lo sé, no lo recuerdo.

Eli: Que mal… este Anko tu no estabas ahí…

Anko: Ahh si…no… no lo sé…

Eli se dejó llevar y entablo conversación con Anko sin haberlo querido, Eli volvió a poner una expresión triste.

Max: Hey, ¿qué les pasa a ustedes dos?

Anko: ¿Qué?

Max: Digo no se les noto extraños jajaja.

Mientras Max divagaba dentro del otro vehículo lo llamo la atención y dejo de reír de manera seria.

Max: No puede ser – Max salió corriendo para encontrarse con el Vehículo, se lo veía muy intranquilo, justo al llegar noto a Ritsu entrando por la escotilla.

Ritsu: Max…

Max: Este tanque…

Mientras Max apreciaba bien el tanque desde todos los ángulos moviéndose de lado a lado inspeccionándolo Yumiko y los demás se acercaron.

Yumiko: Es el tuyo… tú lo comandas.

Max: La unidad 404…

Eli: Recordaste algo

Max: Ah… ehh pues algo así… -Max murmuro para sí mismo- Raul… me debes una…

Eli: ¿Qué dijiste?

Max: A ¿Qué? A no lo sé Erika, en fin Yumiko que es lo que quieres que haga.

Yumiko: Muy bien… vengan conmigo…

Yumiko condujo a los 3 chicos hasta la zona más profunda del hangar donde se encontraban Sarek, Karl, Erika y Gogo junto a un Tanque, después de una breve presentación del equipo a Max, este último empezó a mirar el tanque.

Max: Ya veo… es este del que me hablabas.

Yumiko: Exactamente, Looney trato de arreglarlo, pero cuando lo intento se dio cuenta de que el óxido había desecho algunas partes del chasis y en otras dejado los tornillos muy duros como para hacer algo…

Max: Según entendí lo sacaron de un chatarrero verdad – mientras decía esto, Max inspeccionaba el tanque de lado a lado – por lo que veo tranquilamente podría ser el real de la segunda guerra mundial… En fin, tengo además a esos 4 chicos a mi disposición ¿verdad?

Yumiko: Si, te confió en que hagas algo con este.

Eli: Sensei está segura de que Max en su condición pueda reparar algo.

Yumiko: No te preocupes puede hacerlo.

Max: Muy bien Anastasio trae todo el lubricante o aceite quemado y unos guantes y ropa para no ensuciarse.

Sarek: ¿Qué?

Anko: Creo que se refiere a mí ya vuelvo.

Max: Muy bien Sacramencio y Gorbachov necesito una lata de metal de unos 60x60 rápido. Cornelio necesito que traigas todos los sopletes que tengamos. Y tu Emilia 2 tú… quédate aquí.

Incluso después de no terminar de entender lo que Max había pedido los 3 chicos fueron a traer lo pedido dejando a Max y Erika sola.

Erika: ¿Qué haré yo?

Max: Eh ustedes no vayan por ahí a descansar ya me encargo yo, son las tripulantes del tanque verdad.

Eli: Si, pero eso que tiene que ver.

Max: ¿Eh? No es obvio las reparaciones solo las realizan los hombres, las chicas solamente deben concertarse en conducir el tanque en nada más.

Eli: Esta…bien… ya volvemos…

Eli y Erika se alejaron de Max dejando a este trabajando solo intentado abrir el compartimiento del motor del tanque.

Eli: ¿No crees que está muy extraño?

Erika: Demasiado

Eli: Tal vez la pérdida de la memoria lo afecto mucho.

Erika: No lo creo, si eso me pasara a mi seguramente estuviera asustada con una crisis existencial, pero él se lo tomo de una forma tan… extraña es como si fuera otra persona.

Eli: otra persona… ¿verdad?

Mientras Eli caía presa de sus pensamientos un ruido la volvío al mundo real, era Anko el cual intentaba tomar una lata de aceite de lo alto de un estante, pero solo consiguió que una lata vacía lo golpeara en la cabeza. Eli y Erika se acercaron a él.

Eli: Ah... Dios que voy a hacer contigo.

Anko: Ah.. ¿Qué? Eli.

Eli: Ya la alcanzo yo.

Eli era mucho más alta que Anko así que pudo alcanzar la botella con facilidad y luego se la entregó a Anko.

Anko: Eli…

Erika: Bueno yo creo que aquí sobro… tomare la palabra de Max e iré a descansar por ahí nos vemos.

Antes de que los dos chicos pudieran hacer algo Erika ya se había ido del lugar dejando a Anko y Eli solos.

Eli: Este Anko, la verdad es que quiera hablar contigo en privado me acompañarías.

Anko: Ehh…pss… Si

Anko aceptó la invitación de la mano de Eli para levantarse y ambos chicos se dirigieron a una de las aulas vacías adyacentes al hangar del club, que en aquel momento por los entrenamientos estarían desoladas.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en unas sillas que había por ahí, el cuarto era algo oscuro y lleno de polvo, generalmente ahí dejaban sillas y mesas que no eran usadas y otro pocotón de cosas que en el hangar solamente estorbaban.

Los dos chicos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, pero nadie decía nada, de alguna manera se sentía un silencio incómodo. De repente Eli simplemente empezó a hablar.

Eli: Pues la verdad me sorprende que me hubieras ido a visitar, generalmente soy yo la que va a tu casa ¿no crees?

Anko: Eh… si… tienes razón.

Eli: Dime Anko… recuerda cuando nos conocimos.

Anko: Si.

Eli: Yo había entrado a primer año como una estudiante transferida, y debido a mi carácter nadie quería llevarse conmigo.

Anko: Eso fue porque dabas miedo… cuando un chico te invito a salir lo golpeaste muy fuerte.

Eli: No fue mi culpa, él se estaba pasando de insistente.

Anko: Desde ahí te llamaron Bella.

Eli: Eso no lo sabía ¿Bella?

Anko: Si, por la Bella y la Bestia.

Eli: Ese maldito de Alfred ahora entendí lo que me quiso decir el otro día.

Anko: jaja.

Eli: Por fin sonríes eso es bueno.

Anko Su-supongo.

Eli: jajaja, Escucha Anko, Ayer cuando volví al club, Jenny y Amatsu se me acerco para hablar.

Anko: ¿Qué te dijeron?

Eli: Me conto de tu pasado, de todo lo que viviste hasta que llegaste a San Francisco.

Anko: … Ya veo.

Eli: Dime Anko, la razón por la que comenzaste a juntarte conmigo y a ser mi amigo fue… ¿Por qué te recordaba el pasado?

Anko: Si… de alguna manera cuando veía que chicos se acercaban a ti y tú los golpeabas no sé… recordaba el lugar del que venía.

Eli: Ya veo… Entonces el que Anko que me visito aquel día ¿era el otro?

Anko: Si…

Eli: ¿Cómo comenzó?

Anko: Cuando era niño mi padre me entrenó en la pelea para que me defendiera en caso de que se quisiera aprovechar de mí, ya que como vez mi cuerpo no es que sea muy fuerte.

Eli: Ya veo…

Anko: Mi madre como ya la conoces es japonesa, y mi padre de Rusia, conoces el conflicto en Georgia de hace unos años atrás.

Eli: He escuchado de él.

Anko: Rebeldes de la república autónoma de Osetia del sur intentaron tomar el control del Cáucaso, mi padre fue enviado ahí, él era un tanquista no deportivo si no uno real. MI padre era comandante de brigada, pero en una de sus incursiones fue rodeado por el enemigo que tenían lanza cohetes antitanque, y debido a que estaba muy bien camuflados empezaron a acabar uno a uno con los tanques, mi padre ordeno la retirada y él se quedó al final para intentar retrasar al enemigo que eran solo infantería con muy buenos camuflajes en medio de los bosques del Cáucaso. Al final un cohete alcanzo a su tanque y murió…

Eli: ¡No tenía idea Anko!

Anko: Después de eso sus superiores lo tacharon como traidor por ordenar la retirada pues el grupo que los destruyo no era ni la mitad de una brigada de infantería. AL final bombardearon el lugar y acabaron con ellos.

Eli: Entiendo.

Anko: Esa fue la información que nos dieron a mí y a mi madre, pero la información no es clara según explican los demás miembros de brigada vieron una explosión cerca del vehículo, pero nada que confirmara que habían muerto así que no sabemos si murió con honores o no. Al final después de acabado el conflicto la brigada dirigida por mi padre quiso honrarlo y recogieron su cuerpo y los trajeron a Japón junto con el tanque… y ahora está sepultado junto a su tanque, ya que según sus compañeros era lo que más quería después de su familia.

Eli: Ya entiendo y luego, ¿qué sucedió?

Anko: Mi padre está sepultado en la casa de mis abuelos, debido a que es una tradición sepultar ahí a la familia, pero el tanque también estaba ahí, desde aquel día nació en mí un odio… un odio en los tanques y todo lo relacionado, al final termine en las pelas de alguna u otra forma. Después de que el Jefe desapareciera me puse a reflexionar sobre todo lo que me había pasado volví a casa visite la tumba de mi padre y mire el tanque... simplemente me quede frente a el viéndolo… era lo único que me había dejado mi padre… decidí dejar de odiarlo, pero también dejarme de relacionar con eso, por eso entre a SF, porque no tenían programas de Senshado y era mixto.

Eli: ¿Pero si te sentías así porque entraste al Senshado?

Anko: Pues, fue por ti… para ese momento yo… ya me había enamorado, y decidí seguirte a donde fueras aunque volviera a recordar mi doloroso pasado.

Eli: Anko… ¿Porque no lo dijiste antes? ¿Entonces todo este tiempo?

Anko: No sé si lo has notado. pero siempre que conduzco un tanque, no lo hago yo… lo hace él, yo no tengo la fuerza para hacerlo, pero él puede, aunque mi mente me controle el controla mi cuerpo y es por eso, pero después de lo que sucedió con Max… pues él se apodero de mi mente también… si él mi viejo yo de cuando estaba en la familia de los Patton.

Eli: Dios… Anko…

Anko: Supongo que lo recuerdas, al inicio con los entrenamientos de Yumiko, ella me ordenó dejar el club, pero ya había decidido seguirte a donde quiera que fueras.

Eli simplemente se quedó callada, después de asimilar todo lo que había escuchado de Anko. Después de un tiempo Anko continúo.

Anko: Lo lamento, Eli…

Eli: ¿Por qué?

Anko: Por todo y es comprensible si me odias yo…

Eli: ¡No te odio! ¡Jamás lo haría!

Anko: Pero…

Eli: Recuerdas que te dije que quería hablar contigo… Pues la verdad quería contarte sobre la decisión que había tomado acerca del matrimonio.

Anko: Eli…

Eli: Eh decidido escapar, si mis padres me van a obligar prefiero escapar contigo.

Anko: Pero…

Eli: Es nuestra oportunidad, no sé porque pero Max ha perdido la memoria… sé que es cruel y vil pero yo quiero… conseguir mi felicidad y no puede ser sin no estás ahí conmigo.

En aquel momento Anko recordó la pelea con Max de hace un par de días, y el golpe que había provocado a Max su pérdida de memoria… no sabía qué hacer ante la propuesta de Eli, estaba asustado, Eli seguía a su lado simplemente esperando por sus palabras deseando que estas fueran "iré contigo" pero la triste realidad era otra.

Anko: Lo lamento…

Eli: ¿Anko?

Anko: Perdóname, pero confiare en el consejo de una amiga, este no es solo nuestro problema…debemos…debemos confiar en las personas que tenemos a nuestro lado para aligerar nuestra carga.

Eli: Pero Anko…

Anko: No te preocupes de eso, por ahora solo debemos concentrarnos en el enfrentamiento contra Saunders y …

Anko se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta diciendo.

Anko: Debemos ayudar a Max con el aceite… vamos.

Eli simplemente se quedó ahí sentada meditando pensando… "Cuando Anko se había vuelto tan fuerte" pero eso no era suficiente para mantenerla tranquila, todavía tenía sus dudas y ese temor, ese temor por la incertidumbre que nos depara el futuro, pasaron algunos minutos y finamente se levantó. Y se dijo a sí misma.

Eli: Todavía mis dudas, pero aun así… confiaré en ti

Anko: Tranquila, todo estará bien – dicho esto Anko salió de la habitación mientras Eli después de un rato lo siguió.

Mientras Anko caminaba por los pasillos de regreso al hangar de repente los recuerdos invadían su mente. El día anterior cerca de las 7 de la noche cuando el sol daba sus últimos resplandores del día en la plataforma de desembarco él estaba ahí, junto a Yumiko viéndolos partir.

Alfred, Max, Toki, Amatsu y Dan los 5 chicos vestidos con ropa negra con pasamontañas y equipo especializado como si se tratara de Marines de las fuerzas especiales embarcaban en un barco de transporte de suministros. Estaban listos para dar el contraataque ante el Rescate de Alisa realizado un par de días antes por parte de Saunders.

Anko seguía recordando la noche anterior y las palabras que dijo Max Antes de Marcharse

Max: Tranquilo Anko… te la dejo para ti… confía en mi solucionare toda esta mierda… más te vale que cuando regrese me ayudes a conseguir novia ¿Entendido?

Después de aquello Max cubrió su cara con el pasamontaña y subió en la embarcación junto con los demás. Después de aquello la embarcación partió y se perdió entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Anko: Yumiko-sensei ¿A dónde se dirigen?

Yumiko: … bueno niño solamente déjame decirte que esta será una muy larga noche.

Volviendo al tiempo actual recordaba aquellas palabras y mientras este entraba y era cegado por las luces del hangar murmuro para sí mismo.

Anko: Confiare en ustedes… mis amigos.


	27. Matemáticas y La Revolución Francesa

Capítulo 27 La Melancolía de la Princesa Parte 9 – Matemáticas y La revolución Francesa

Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo el día de la batalla había sido decidido, el encuentro ocurriría el próximo viernes en la tarde en el campo de tipo bosque-pradera, nuestros muchachos estaban a menos de una semana para el gran día. Era sábado por la mañana y las cosas estaban muy movidas en el club de Senshado, por una lado se podía ver a estudiantes de Maginot conduciendo sus tanques repasando mapas y cargando munición; en cambio por otro los miembros de SF se encuentran entrenando apresuradamente intentando acostumbrarse lo mejor posible a sus nuevos vehículos, el tanque de Sarek, gracias a los esfuerzos de Max, ya había sido reparado en un tiempo record, por lo que estos seguían igual que los demás practicando. En la tarde Yumiko había dispuesto que se realizara un combate de práctica a gran escala.

Dentro del hangar, Yumiko se encontraba con algunos miembros de los otros clubes de SF discutiendo con ellos junto con Eli sobre los recursos necesarios para el combate de la próxima semana, discutían sobre números, galones de gasolina y proyectiles. Un gran estruendo llamó la atención de todos los presentes y un rato después dos estudiantes de SF corrían hacia Yumiko muy agitados.

Natasha: Yumiko-sensei tenemos un problema.

Yumiko: ¿Qué sucedió?

Zero: Pues… aunque suene difícil de creerlo Max se estrelló con un árbol…

Yumiko: Ahh…- después de un largo suspiro la chica continuó- Entiendo ya voy para allá

Al salir Yumiko a analizar la situación se quedó estupefacta, el IS-1 había tirado un árbol el cual había caído justo sobre el Panzer I C, después de que la profesora se llevaba su mano a su frente se dirigió rápido al lugar de los hechos.

En la zona con la ayuda de otros tanquistas y sus vehículos el árbol había sido retirado, con lo que Ace salió de la cúpula del comandante sumamente enojado, bajó del tanque y arrojó su casco al suelo con furia, y se acercó a la tripulación del IS que estaba cerca de ellos

Ace: ¡Maldita Ritsu! ¿¡Que mierda estás haciendo?!

Max: Lo lamento Ruperto, fue mi culpa, Ritsu me insistió que tomara el volante cuando le dije que no.

Ace: Maldito enclenque que crees que haces

Max corrió a refugiarse en la espalda de Ritsu mientras Ace retomaba su casco con intención de lanzárselo nuevamente.

Yumiko: ¡A ver! ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!

Ace: Este idiota me tiró un árbol.

Yumiko: Ah… Maldición Max… que voy a hacer contigo

Max: Lo lamento, Yumiko-sensei, pero también fue culpa de Rodolfo, él pudo evitarlo tranquilamente.

Ace: ¿¡Qué dijiste!?

Max: Si es verdad, no le puedes sacar todo el potencial a Rambo, te he visto por un par de días y puedo decir eso con seguridad.

Ace: Ven para acá y tengamos una pequeña charla.

Antes de que Ace se acercará, Yumiko, lo detuvo sosteniéndolo desde el cuello de su camisa.

Yumiko: Tranquilo niño… perdona por esta vez a Max, recuerda su condición.

Ace: Yumiko-sensei, con todo respeto pienso que Max no debería participar en el combate contra St. Gloriana, y Saunders, creo que debido a su condición mental es algo muy peligroso.

De pronto la expresión Max se llenó de preocupación.

Max: No, Yumiko-sensei usted me prometió que me dejaría participar – dijo mientras se acercaba para hablar frente a frente a Yumiko.

Yumiko: Ay…. Chico, luego hablaremos de eso, por ahora arreglen todo y alístense para el combate de esta tarde.

Mientras todos los chicos empezaban a despejar el lugar, Ace tomo otra vez su casco que había tirado al suelo de nuevo, lo sacudió y al ponérselo dirigió su palabra a todos los presentes.

Ace: Se los demostraré que Max no está en las condiciones de participar – dicho esto se alejó del lugar.

Miguel: Espera Ace, tienes que ayudarme a mover el tanque… ¡Ace!

Miguel, el cual era el conductor del Panzer I C vio partir a Ace, sin que este le tomara en cuenta.

Dan: No te preocupes ya te ayudo yo… Después de todo fue el tanque en el que aprendí a tirar.

Mientras Dan decía esto, Max que tenía el oído atento a todo lo que decían mientras se subía de vuelta al IS. Ya dentro del tanque Ritsu de disculpaba con Max.

Ritsu: Max, lo lamento. Creí que ya estarías en condición de manejar el tanque…

Max: Ritsu-san no te preocupes no importa, ahora por favor sigue al Panzer I C quiero ver como lo maneja Dante.

Ambos vehículos empezaron a moverse, hacía el hangar

Después de almorzar empezaría la batalla de entrenamiento, los chicos estacionaron el tanque y se dirigieron a comer sus almuerzos.

Los estudiantes generalmente comían sobre sus tanques, los bentos que traían desde sus casa, otros iban a la academia a comprarlos en el bar y comer ahí mismo en la cafetería, uno de estos eran el grupo de Ace y el de Eli, los cuales con sus tanques se dirigieron hacia allá mientras tanto los demás continuaban en el hangar.

La tripulación del Panther como era de costumbre comía sobre la torreta, ya que después de un par de incidentes con gaseosa, tomaron la actual decisión para luego no limpiar el interior si sucedía algo.

Los cuatros chicos comían tranquilamente, Girogio intentado coquetear con Sam para variar pero sin ningún éxito, mientras esto sucedía Max se acercó a ellos.

Max: ¡Hey! Dinosio, Necesito hablar contigo ¿puedes bajar?

Dan que estaba feliz comiendo una salchicha con forma de pulpo con sus palillos regreso a ver al chico, y asintió con la cabeza. Después de tragar la comida y beber un poco de té que había traído Diana, bajo del tanque y se alejó con Max

Dan: Mas les vale que cuando regrese la comida siga ahí, qué paso, Max, ¿qué necesitas?

Max: Es verdad lo que dijiste, aprendiste a tirar con el Panzer I C.

Dan: SI exactamente ¿por qué lo dices?

Max: Eso es genial, vi como lo comandaste y si eso es verdad puede que puedas hacer algo.

Dan: Claro dímelo

Max: Ok, con tu brújula…

…

El tiempo paso y finalmente todos regresaron y acabaron de comer, después de aquello cada tripulación tomó sus tanques y se preparó para iniciar la batalla, eran dos equipos con estudiantes de SF y Maginot divididos proporcionalmente, entre lo que se destacaba es que Max y Dan estaban en el mismo equipo.

Después de unos preparativos finales, Yumiko dio la orden de comenzar y junto con Madeleine observaron cómo se desarrollaba el encuentro.

Los tanques avanzaron, después de un par de horas, claramente el equipo comandando por Alfred superaba al comandado por Toki en el cual estaban Dan y Max. Las fuerzas de Alfred estaban acercando a las del otro equipo, entre lo cual el Panther estaba al frente de la línea de defensa recibiendo un par de impactos de parte de los somuas, que servían como avanzada, pero rebotando en el blindaje inclinado frontal.

Max: Dan, retírate, a este paso te inmovilizaran.

Dan: No puedo, si lo hago las tropas de Eclair no tendrán tiempo para salir de aquí y refugiarse detrás de las colinas, y no le puedo dar al maldito de Alfred, ¡se está escondiendo detrás de una roca saliendo a cada rato y no puedo darle!

Los vehículos de Alfred seguían avanzando poco a poco disparando al Panther, cercándolo y flanqueándolo para que no se pueda mover, mientras tanto otro par de somuas salían del lugar a toda velocidad hacia las colinas donde se encontraba Max con el IS.

Max: Maldición, si tan solo el ARl-44, no hubiera inmovilizado a Silvano esto no estuviera pasando.

Ritsu: Te refieres a Sarek

Max: Exacto a Simón.

Dan: ¡Panther y la puta que lo pario! ¡Agg! El cromwell, me disparó ¡coño!

Toki: ¿Qué sucedió?

Diana: Veamos, al parecer solo rompió la oruga izquierda

Dan: joder maldita sea ¡ahhhhh! ¡$%&/$/&%$(*¨%##!

Toki: Maldición Dan, tranquilízate, intentaremos distraer al Cromwell, si lo sacamos de ahí tendrás tiempo a reparar la oruga, mientras Max distrae a los somuas.

Dan: ¡joder! Pero Toki, si el Cromwell te da volarás en mil pedazos con el BT-7

Toki: No te preocupes, Amatsu está de acuerdo.

Dan: Esta bien, la puta madre

Mientras Dan intentaba angular su tanque con una sola oruga, por detrás de las colinas apareció el BT-7 a toda velocidad dirigido por Toki, siendo destruido al instante por el howitzer de Alfred, que acababa de disparar al Panther de nuevo, pero al atravesarse el BT-7 fueron eliminados ellos.

Toki: Maldición.

Dan: Maldición parece que a nosotros nos tocará hacer las reparaciones ¡Maldita Yumiko!

Max: No estés tan seguro, ¿recuerda lo de la brújula?

Dan: Si ¿Qué pasa?

Max: Tenemos algo de tiempo hasta que Alfred recargue, escucha, angula tu cañón con la posición de Alfred

Dan: ¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo?

Max: Ok, pero ahora angula el frente de la brújula con su posición. ¿Cuantos grados hay de diferencia con el norte?, trata de ser lo más exacto posible

Dan: Eh… 60° dirección Noreste más o menos

Max: Entendido, Ritsu da marcha a atrás todo lo que puedas.

Ritsu: Entendido.

Max: Tsumugi, toma la posición de comandante dame la de artillero.

Tsumugi: Esta bien.

Max: Muy bien ahora apunta hacia mí, debo de entrar en tu rango de visión justo ahora, y dime el ángulo de diferencia con el norte.

Dan: Eh… 280°

Max: Esos son 80°, muy bien, cuál es tu distancia a Alfred.

Dan: Carajo logramos esquivar al howitzer por muy poco… eh si estamos a 1,3 klics más o menos. ¿Qué diablos haces?, los somuas nos siguen disparando y no faltará mucho a que el ARL-44 venga por nosotros.

Max: Tranquilidad si la velocidad de salida del 100mm es 895m/s… y estamos a 1klic de la distancia de Dan.

Dan: Max… me está apuntando de nuevo

El tanque de Max llego en reversa hasta una posición un poco alta en la segunda colina, fuera de tener contacto de visión con Alfred pero manteniendo aquel contacto con Dan.

Max: Espera, para la distancia diría que a al cuadrado más c al cuadrado menos 2 por a por b más coseno de b entonces b es igual a uno más 1,3 al cuadrado menos 2 por 1,3 por coseno de 140, Yui, la calculadora.

Yui: Si da 4.6817155521094

Max: Raiz de eso

Yui: 2.1637272360696022

Max: Ok, estamos a 2,16 klics de distancia ahora 2,16 sobre seno de 140 es igual a 1,3 sobre seno de c, ahora seno de c es igual a 1,3 por seno de 140 divido para 2,16, ¡Yui! Arcoseno de 1,3 por seno de 140 divido para 2,16

Yui: ¡22.759440985764 grados!

Max: Ok…. Ahora si

Dan: ¡Max!

Max: Fuego.

Después de cerca de dos segundo el Cromwell quedo inmovilizado, sin saber de dónde vino el disparo, desde la torre de observación Yumiko y Madeleine estaban atónitas por tal proeza, El disparo de Max paso rosando una parte de la colina del frente, el IS no tenía visión directa al Cromwell pero con los cálculos y un poco de suerte fue un disparo certero.

Dan: ¡Joder la p#ta madre!

Max: ¿Impacto?

Dan: Si ahora solo falta el ARl-44 y esos dos somuas que me siguen disparando y….

Max: ¡Agggg!

Dan: ¿Qué sucedió?

Max: El ARL nos dio…

Dan: ¡Tú respetadísima madre Eli! Ahora me disparará y a nuestro equipo tendrá que hacer las reparación nooo!... espera ese es…

Mientras Dan esperaba el disparo que definiría el combate alcanzo a ver el Panze lo lejos corriendo hacia su dirección.

Dan: Por lo menos te acabare a ti.

Dan Apuntó el cañón en un solo movimiento, anticipando la velocidad a la que se movía el ligero alemán de izquierda a derecha y disparo hacia el Panzer IC inmovilizándolo en el acto, desde la plataforma de observación Yumiko observaba todo lo ocurrido.

Yumiko: Dan… Dan… Dan… puedes acabar con una tanque ligero corriendo a 50km/h a casi 4 kilómetros pero no un Cromwell a un kilómetro… ahh…

Después del alarido de Dan, este también fue inmovilizado, los dos somuas del lado de Max también fueron eliminados después de un rato, terminando así el combate de entrenamiento.

Yumiko: El equipo ganador es el grupo comandado por Alfred, el de Toki pierde.

…

La batalla finalmente acabo, y los vehículos fueron remolcados al hangar, el equipo perdedor conformado por los equipos 4, 5, 6 y 7 tendría que hacer la reparación de los tanques que fueron dañados durante el entrenamiento para el siguiente día, mientras tanto los equipos vencedores podían irse temprano el aquel día, de igual forma la mitad de los 8 equipos de maginot liderados por Eclair a las reparaciones y la otra mitad liderada por Gallete se fue a descansar.

Yumiko: Bueno niños, espero que tengan los tanques para mañana a primera hora, ahora yo me retiro, suerte y buenas noches.

Todos los estudiantes a coro respondieron con cansancio, justo en ese momento, las estudiantes de Maginot, estaban brindando la cena a los chicos antes de iniciar con las reparaciones, aunque las chicas no tenían muchos conocimientos en reparaciones después de que los tanques de SF estuvieran listos, Yumiko las puso a trabajar ahí también.

Fondue: ¿Eclair-sama? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Eclair: S, no te preocupes iré a descansar un poco.

Max: Bueno, supongo que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer… Espera ¿qué hace aquí el Panzer IC?

Dan: Yo lo abatí antes de que el ARL me disparará.

Max: Pero no tenías tiempo para apuntarlo como fue que…

Antes de terminar su frase, Max se quedó callado y se quedó pensando…

Max: Tal vez tú…

Dan: ¿Qué sucede?

Max: Puedas hacerlo… espérame Dan, dame un segundo voy a ver a Yumiko-sensei antes de irse ¡Te enseñare otro truco de artillero!

Max rápidamente salió corriendo del hangar en busca de Yumiko que ya había salido. Pero más que eso dejo Estupefacto a Dan por lo que dijo…

Dan: ¿Me llamo por mi nombre?

Después de una media hora, Max regresó con Yumiko-sensei, además también estaban Alfred, y Gesta.

Dan: ¿Yumiko-sensei?

Yumiko: Llama a Toki y Amatsu tenemos algo que hacer.

…

Lejos del lugar cerca de las habitaciones de las chías de Maginot:

Eli: No puedo creer que me convencieras de venir Ace.

Ace: Créeme hay algo raro con ellos, hace un rato vi a Yumiko regresando junto con Alfred, Gesta y Max. Me quede hasta que todos los ganadores del combate se fueran para encontrar una evidencia de que Max no puede participar, pero eso es muy extraño.

Eli: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

Ace: El día que Max regresó ellos estaban muy cansados por algo y el día anterior a ese ellos nos estuvieron todo el día en el club.

Eli: Estas alucinando.

Ace: No digas eso, yo sé que aquí hay gato encerrado, iba a traer a Looney pero ya se fue antes, así que solo los encontré a ustedes dos… ¿por cierto que estaban ustedes dos solos aquí?

Justo en aquel momento mientras Ace caminaba al frente de los dos chicos, regresó a ver a Eli y Anko, los cuales también se regresaron a ver a sí mismos.

Anko: Este… eh… pues nos topamos por aquí.

Eli: Eh… Si eso mismo jajaja – Mientras tanto Eli en su mente pensaba "Maldito Ace, finalmente que había encontrado un momento para hablar a solas con Anko y llegas a molestar ahh…"

…

Por otro lado, en el terreno de entrenamiento de tiros se encontraban Yumiko, Alfred, Dan, Max, Amatsu, Toki y Gesta.

Yumiko: Bueno primero que todo, Max… el tiro que hiciste esta tarde fue sorprendente

Max: Gracias jeje.

Alfred: Creí que era una artillería, ni bien entraba en el tanque y ya estaban lloviendo vergazos

Yumiko: Pero no debías hacerlo – al decir esto la profesora golpeo levemente la cabeza de Max.

Max: Au… porque…

Yumiko: Destacaste mucho… diría demasiado, si querías intentar hacer algo como esto podáis esperarnos a reunirnos como ahora.

Max: Lo lamento Yumiko-sensei.

Yumiko: En fin, tengan cuidado, yo tengo que salir hoy en la noche hacia el MEXT por lo del enfrentamiento, volveré en un par de días, sobre lo de mañana y pasado mañana, Alfred ya tiene toda la información… cuento con ustedes.

Despues de dicho esto, Yumiko se alejó de los chicos y se perdió en la inmunizada de la noche.

Amatsu: Bueno Max… ¿Para qué nos llamaste?

Max: Jeje… quería probar algo con Dan…

…

Ace: Vengan conmigo… lo vi caminando cerca de aquí.

Anko: Si, ya vamos.

Eli: Tranquilo Ace… ahh no sé por qué te estamos acompañando.

El Campo de tiro se encontraba en una zona al aire libre, atrás de ella estaba el bosque donde se realizaban los entrenamientos regularmente, los tres chicos se escondieron en un arbusto que se encontraba justo al terminar el bosque, desde donde podían ver a los chicos y si hacían silencio escuchar su conversación.

Ace: Muy bien, veamos que van a hacer.

Cuando Ace se disponía a verlos, una mano de golpe tapo su boca o inmovilizo su brazo.

Ace: Mhhh..

Ante tal acción, Anko y Eli se quedaron estupefactos, después de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad notaron que aquella persona era Yumiko.

Anko: Yumiko-sensei.

Yumiko: ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – después de forcejear un poco Ace logró zafarse.

Ace: Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo.

Yumiko: Tranquilo niño, Max me pidió a gente que lo ayudara a entrenar por la noche, así que traje conmigo a los 3 primeros que vi.

Ace: OK… Entiendo… pero.

Yumiko: Mhmm… Ace necesito que me hagas un favor.

Ace: ¿Qué sucede?

Yumiko: Debo irme por un par de días al MEXT, mientras tanto por favor vigila a ese grupo.

Ace: Esta bien, sensei.

Yumiko: Tal vez pueda suceder algo importante durante mi ausencia así que por favor cuida al club.

Ace: Entendido sensei lo haré.

Yumiko: Muy bien… ahhh…. Bueno debo irme nos vemos niños.

Dicho esto Yumiko siguió su camino y se perdió nuevamente en la inmensidad de la noche.

Eli: Yumiko-sensei está igual de extraña que siempre.

Ace: Espera no… por algo me dijo eso…

Anko: No será eh… para que nos fuéramos…

Ace: Eh… no lo creo, en fin, Yumiko nos confió el Club, así que escuchemos que traman esos chicos.

Tal parecía que las palabras de Yumiko afectaron de alguna forma a Ace pues después de aquello puso el doble de atención en la conversación que se desarrollaba al frente de él. Mientras tanto Yumiko que se alejaba del lugar estaba sumida en sus pensamientos "No recuerdo ni lo que le acabo de decir…ojala se vaya de ahí… ahh…. Tengo sueño…"

Max: Bueno esta es una técnica que desarrollé en Colombia, sirve para cuando la compañía es flanqueada por un gran número de tanques enemigos como hace un rato hicieron con Dan.

Alfred: Entiendo.

Amatsu: ¿Ok.. y por qué debemos aprender esto?

Max: Dan es el que lo hará, pero necesitamos a más gente para usar los tanques.

Toki: Muy bien, aquí tenemos al IS y al Panther, ¿verdad?

Max: Si, los reparé lo más rápido posible para esto.

Alfred: Dios, eso si es un tiempo record, ni siquiera el verdadero Max podría hacerlo.

Max: Jejeje soy más rápido que él – dijo mientras se tocaba la nariz – bueno esto consiste en principalmente usar el blindaje y los rebotes del tanque a nuestro favor.

Dan: OK.

Max: Bueno, primero esta técnica no se puede usar con tanques con torretas inclinadas, como por ejemplo el panther, para hacer esto se necesitan dos artilleros experimentados o un artillero y un comandante y conductor.

Toki: No me digas que tu hermano lo hacía.

Max: Si, exactamente con él, la inventamos y con nuestra prima cuando éramos niños. Bueno en ese caso yo disparaba el cañón y mi hermano anulaba con la ayuda de mi prima el Tanque.

Gesta: Eh… no entiendo.

Max: Bueno, técnicamente lo que haremos es que el Panther dispare a la torreta del IS en un ángulo de inclinación para que el proyectil rebote de forma horizontal en este caso con dirección a la diana que está a 1km

Dan: Pero, eso es imposible.

Max: no te preocupes con tu habilidad podrás hacerlo. Pero primero debemos repasar los conceptos básicos. Primero tenemos a los 4 principales tipos de proyectiles, AP, APCR, HE y HEAT.

Los proyectiles AP, tiene una velocidad estándar, pero pierden penetración con la distancia, pero pueden atravesar obstáculos.

Los proyectiles APCR, tiene una velocidad superior, pero pierden mayor penetración con la distancia y pueden atravesar obstáculos.

Los proyectiles HE, tiene una velocidad normal, y no pierden penetración con la distancia, pero explotan al contacto con cualquier superficie, medianamente dura, causando un daño por la fragmentación del proyectil

Y los proyectiles HEAT tienen una velocidad muy baja, no pierden penetración con la distancia y pueden atravesar medianamente los obstáculos dependiendo del material.

Ahora, sin contar la regla de los dos calibres ni la de los tres calibres, el cañón del Panther tiene una penetración estándar de 150mm, ya ahora la normalización de cada munición se da de esta forma…

Amatsu: ¿Qué es eso?

Dan: se refiere al ángulo que toma un proyectil al impactar el blindaje, con AP es de 5°, con APCR es de 2° y con HEAT y con HE es 0°

Max: Exacto, bueno sigamos.

Ahora dependiendo del ángulo con el que entre un proyectil: si digamos entra en un ángulo recto el blindaje que el proyectil deberá atravesar es el real, ejemplo 100mm del Tiger I de frente ya que el ángulo que genera el blindaje con la horizontal es casi 90, en cambio con el del Panther es de 85mm inclinado a unos 45° lo cual según la ecuación de que T es igual a blindaje sobre el coseno del ángulo nos daría…

Dan: 85 sobre coseno de 45° es 120mm de blindaje efectivo

Max: Exactamente, ahora con la normalización de la AP

Dan: 85 sobre coseno de 40° es 110mm de blindaje efectivo.

Max: Exacto se ve que lo tienes de memoria.

Dan: algo así.

Max: Bueno ahora sigamos.

La regla de los dos calibres explica que si el calibre del cañón es el doble el ángulo de normalización se da por beta es igual a la base del ángulo de normalización por 1,4 por el calibre del proyectil en mm todo eso divido entre el blindaje

Entonces por ejemplo si disparamos a una placa de blindaje de 38mm con un cañón de 105mm desde el lateral a 60° y munición AP

Dan: El ángulo de normalización sería igual a 5 por 1,4 por 105 divido para 38 que es igual a… 19,34mm, ahora T es igual a 38 sobre coseno de 60 menos 19,34 es igual a… 50, 09 milímetros

Max: Jajaja lo sabía tu eres el indicado, entonces el cañón debería atravesar 50,09mm de blindaje en lugar de los 66mm si fuera una calibre menor.

Ahora viene lo bueno en el caso de conseguir un rebote, los proyectiles AP y APCR rebotan si el ángulo es mayor a 70° y pierden un 25% de penetración y los proyectiles HEAT rebotan con un angulo mayor a 85° sin perder capacidad de penetración y los HE…

Dan: Explotan al contacto sin importar el ángulo.

Amatsu: No entiendo una mierda de lo que dicen

Toki: Yo más o menos…

Alfred: Ahora entiendo por qué saco la mejor nota en el examen escrito de artillero.

Max: Bien ahora:

La regla de los tres calibres solo aplica con AP y APCR, dice que si el calibre del proyectil es 3 veces más grande que el blindaje en milímetros, no existirá rebote alguno.

Dan: Concuerdo contigo.

Max: Muy bien ahora vamos a lo bueno, lo llamamos rebote dirigido, en este caso lo haremos con AP, disparas a la torreta en la parte plana de la derecha del IS, y el rebote de aquel disparo deberá impactar en la diana a 1km.

Dan: Entiendo eso quiere decir que el ángulo mínimo con el que puedo disparar seria…

Max: Contando la normalización…

Dan: 58°, en mi caso el ángulo complementario es 32° con el chasis del vehículo

Max: Exactamente, vamos a probarlo. Recuerda los proyectiles tienden a ir hacia arriba o hacia abajo dependiendo la inclinación del blindaje, así que debes dispara en la zona más plana del blindaje de la torreta.

Dan: Entiendo.

Los chicos se subieron en sus tanques y se colocaron en posición, en caso de Max, el IS estaría apuntando a una diana a la derecha y cerca de 10 metros más delante del Panther.

Max: Muy bien, como ya entendiste el ángulo máximo con el que puedes disparar desde tu posición es 32°, y le mínimo seria virtualmente 0° si es que se pudiera hacer eso jajaja.

Dan: Entiendo, espera aquí voy

El panther estaba cerca de 10 metros detrás del IS y a unos 24° grados a la izquierda de la torreta del pesado soviético, Dan apunto a l aparte más plana del lateral de la torreta del IS, después de un rato ambos dispararon, el tiro de Max dio en la diana de la derecha, pero el de Dan fallo por unos cuantos metros.

Max: Bien hecho el tiro no se desvió hacia arriba ni hacia abajo ahora solo debes calcular el rebote.

Dan movió con la ayuda de Amatsu el tanque un par de grados hacia la derecha y repitieron e ejercicios de nuevo.

En este caso el tiro de Dan entro a la diana, ni muy lejos del centro ni de sus límites.

Max: no puedo creerlo que lo conseguiría al segundo disparo.

Mientras tanto Dan salió por la escotilla para ver el resultado simplemente no lo podía creer.

Dan: Lo… logré…

Max: Exactamente, esta técnica también funciona con enemigos en combates urbanos para disparar a un tanque que ese oculta tras la esquina de una edificación.

Dan: Si lo entiendo, no puedo creer que lo logrará ósea es increíble.

Después de practicar un par de tiros más los chicos salieron de los tanques.

Max: Bueno luego podemos seguirlo practicando, pero por ahora debo regresar a las reparaciones.

Dan: Todavía no me lo creo… ¿Cómo fue que desarrollaron algo así?

Max: Jajaja la verdad es que ellos solíamos tomar un par de tanques durante las noches y lo hacíamos por diversión pero no con la torreta si no con el chasis del tanque.

Alfred: Si este es el nivel de Larrazabal… todavía tenemos mucho que aprender.

Max: No se preocupen, solamente nosotros 3 lo hacíamos, pero al ver la capacidad de Dan supe que lo lograría.

Mientras estos chicos seguían conversando por otro lado, los 3 chicos se habían quedado medio dormidos debido a la explicación de Max, y despertaron cuando escucharon a los tanques pasar junto a ellos de regreso al hangar.

Ace: ¿Qu…é? ¡Maldición!

Eli: ¿Nos dormimos?

Anko: No entendí nada de lo que dijeron.

Ace: Maldición, se están alejando sigámoslos.

Los chicos que había terminado de practicar condujeron uso tanques hacia al Hangar, después de estacionarlos y dejarlos a buen resguardo, Alfred y los demás se disponían retirarse, así que salieron afuera del hangar donde nadie pudieran escucharlos para conversar

Amatsu: Bueno como prometimos, les ayudábamos pero ustedes hacían nuestra parte del trabajo.

Max: Si, no te preocupes ya me encargo yo…jaja la verdad quería agradecerles, desde que llegue aquí, la verdad me he sentido muy perdido, pero de alguna manera con ustedes no lo sé…

Dan: ¿Cómo en casa?

Max: Si, exactamente.

Alfred: Jajaja todos los que vienen aquí dicen lo mismo, es verdad ya casi han pasado dos semanas desde que llegaste aquí aquella noche mojado por haberte caído al mar.

Max: Si, no me lo recuerdes, después de eso Toki me maquillo para parecerme a Max

Toki: Es feo hacerlo cada día, en fin, me voy de aquí tengo sueño.

Después de aquello Alfred se marchó dejando solos a Max y Dan quienes regresaron al hangar a continuar con las reparaciones, pero cerca de ellos escondidos en otro arbusto, Ace, Eli y Anko escucharon todo.

Ace: Lo sabía, ese pelele de ahí no es Max.

Anko: Pero…

Ace: Lo acaban de decir que acabo de llegar hace dos semanas y que Toki lo maquilla para que se parezca como Max.

Anko: Tal vez escuchaste mal…

Eli: No, Anko, yo escuche lo mismo, algo está sucediendo aquí, y yo también tenía mis sospechas, parece que Alfred y los miembros de la división de inteligencia están involucrados.

Ace: Debemos hablar hoy en la noche con los demás miembros, para saber qué es lo que nos están ocultando.

Eli: Si, tienes razón.

Mientras esto era decidido, Anko que sabía todos los por menores de la situación simplemente no pudo decir nada, pues era un secreto solo entre ellos.

Al siguiente día los entrenamientos en el club empezaron de manera normal, ya que Yumiko no estaba ahí, Alfred era el encargado de dirigir todo junto con Madeleine, la cual después de haber perdido la batalla contra Acnhovy se encontraba un poco más deprimida y callada de lo normal.

Los entrenamientos de la mañana continuaron sin ningún problema finalmente había llegado la hora del almuerzo y las tripulaciones se habían reunido en el hangar para comer.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Anko se encontraba preocupado sin saber si contarles lo pasado ayer con Ace y Eli a Alfred y a los demás o guardarlo en secreto.

Anko había escuchado de Ace por la mañana de una forma para determinar si Max era un impostor, y este era usar gasolina en la cara de Max, ya que esta también funcionaba como disolvente para el presunto maquillaje que traía consigo Max. Al final después de tanto dudar se decidió contárselo, para evitar cualquier problema hasta el día de mañana, ANko se encontraba almorzando junto con Jenny sentados en el segundo piso del club en uno de los sillones, sin decir ninguna palabra dejó su caja del almuerzo y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, Jenny no dijo nada, creyendo que se dirigía al baño de manera urgente.

Anko busco a Max, pero no tuvo éxito, así que se dirigió hacia donde estaba Alfred, casualmente junto con Gesta.

Anko: Alfred… ¿Dónde está Max?

Alfred: Ehh pues, se fue con Ace hace un momento a la bodega.

ANko: ¡Maldición!

Gesta: ¿Qué sucede Anko?

Anko explico rápidamente el plan de Ace y lo sucedido el día de ayer, al terminar los ojos de Alfred se iluminaron y se dio cuenta del peligro de la situación.

Alfred: Maldición, ahora entiendo por qué ni Eli ni Ace fueron a la cafetería como siempre, debemos detenerlo.

Gesta: Rápido, vamos.

Aunque habían decidido ponerse a actuar, era demasiado tarde, de la bodega del hangar se escucharon ruidos de cosas cayéndose, forcejeos y un par de gritos, Alfred, Anko y Gesta se apresuraron a llegar, pero por la puerta de la bodega, Max había salido con su cara manchada de un tono de piel mucho más claro del usual, el cual intentaba tapar con sus manos,

Max: Ah… joder.

Antes de que Max pudiera decir, Algo Sarek y Drac lo tomaron por la espalda. Alfred y Gesta se encontraban frete a Ellos, mientras Ace empezaba a salir cojeando de la bodega con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se limpiaba sangre de su boca.

Ace: ¡Jajaja muy tarde Alfred ya descubrimos su truco ese de ahí no es Max! – Ace lo declaró gritándolo a los 3 miembros de forma de que todos los que se encontraban en el hangar lo escucharan.

Alfred: Eh… pero de hablas Ace, es claro de que es Max.

Mientras esto sucedía, Eli aprecio desde atrás.

Eli: Deja de mentir Alfred, Anko, Ace y yo los escuchamos hablando ayer.

La situación era tensa, todos los estudiantes tenían puestos sus ojos en Alfred y lo demás.

Eli: Escuchen todos aquí tengo la prueba.

Después de eso, Eli saco su teléfono celular y reprodujo la grabación de la noche anterior.

 _Amatsu: Bueno como prometimos, les ayudábamos pero ustedes hacían nuestra parte del trabajo._

 _Max: SI no te preocupes ya me encargo yo…jaja la verdad quería agradecerles, desde que llegue aquí, la verdad me he sentido muy perdido pero de alguna manera con ustedes no lo sé…_

 _Dan: ¿Cómo en casa?_

 _Max: Si exactamente._

 _Alfred: Jajaja todos los que vienen aquí dicen lo mismo, es verdad ya casi han pasado dos semanas desde que llegaste aquí aquella noche mojado por haberte caído al mar._

 _Max: Si, no me lo recuerdes, después de eso Toki me Maquillo para parecerme a Max_

 _Toki: es feo hacerlo cada día, en fin me voy de aquí tengo sueño._

Ante tal prueba, todos se quedaron sin palabras, de repente, muchos empezaron a murmurar y algunos miembros se acercaron al lugar.

Gogo: ¿Qué pero si Max perdió la memoria de que hablan?

Zero: Eso explicaría el extraño comportamiento de Max.

Sarek: ¡Alfred dinos la verdad, no nos digas más mentiras!

Ante lo tétrico de la situación MAX, empezó a forcejear.

Max: ¡MALDCIION CAMBIO DE PLANES, ALFRED SAL DE AQUÍ! ¡DEBEMOS RESISITIR HASTA MAÑANA!

Alfred en ese momento entiendo claramente la situación y sin perder un segundo, tomo de la mano a Gesta y Dan que también pasaba por ahí y salieron corriendo de ahí.

Dan: ¿Eh que pasa?

Alfred: ¡Maldita sea sígueme!

Mientras estos salían corriendo sin ser detenidos por nadie, Ace se incorporó

Ace: ¡Ven lo que les digo, han salido huyendo!

Max: ¡Cállate idiota!

Max logró zafarse del retén de Sarek y Drac, golpeándolas y tirándolas al suelo, muy lejos de él.

Sarek: ¡Ahh!

Drac: ¡Joder!

Ace: Todos miren el rostro de Max, acabo de retirar el maquillaje que tenía con gasolina para hacerse pasar por el verdadero.

La confusión de lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento hundió a toso los miembros de club, todos se preguntaban entre todos sobre lo que pasaba, pero la evidencia en el rostro de Max era muy clara

Mientras esto pasaba, afuera en un Kubelwagen, Alfred escapaba junto con Gesta y Dan.

Alfred: Ya contactaste con Toki y Amatsu.

Gesta: Si ya lo hice, pero en este caso en donde nos escondemos o mejor dicho que hacemos.

Dan: Maldición lo descubrió antes de tiempo.

Alfred: Por ahora salgamos de aquí.

De vuelta en el Hangar la gente seguía confundida sin saber qué hacer, cuando de repente de entre la multitud apareció Looney.

Looney: Al inicio no quería creérmelo, pero con esta evidencia es más que obvio… Además, estuve con el verdadero Max casi dos años, y él no sabía karate… No sé porque Alfred y los demás te ocultaban, pero desde mi punto de vista los únicos que harina algo tan elaborado seria Saunders… eres un espía de Saunders verdad…

Max después de escuchar tal acusación simplemente dejo salir un suspiro y empezó a reír descontroladamente

Max: ¡Jajajajajaajaja!

Looney: Ya estuvo, tortura. ¡Necesito una batería de auto y dos cocodrilos!

Max ante tal situación y al darse cuenta que no podía escapar decidió hacer aquella acusación.

Max: Bueno, supongo que debo decir que me descubrieron.

De repente Max empezó a caminar en dirección a donde estaba Anko y al estar frente afrente y sin previo aviso le lanzo un tremendo derechazo dirigido a su cara, después del golpe, AnKo salió disparado varios metros hasta caer sobre una pila de cajas viejas de respuestas que estaban en el hangar.

Eli: ¡Anko!

Eli después de ver tal acción fue corriendo haciendo donde estaba Anko, mientras tanto Jenny la cual vio todo desde lejos también se abalanzó a defender a su amigo, lanzando un golpe con su puño derecho hacia Max, pero este lo detuvo con mucha facilidad, sosteniendo su mano, ante tal acto, Jenny intento lanzar su otro brazo en contra de la cara de Max pero el resultado fue similar. La diferencia entre los dos era abismal, antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, fue retenida por Ritsu tomándola desde su espalda.

Jenny: ¿Qué haces Ritsu?

Los miembros que del club y las chicas de Maginot se quedaron sin palabras y estupefactos ante tal acontecimiento. De repente los murmullos inundaron el Hangar.

Giorgio: Joder, eso quiere decir que Max recuperó la memoria.

Christian: ¿Max me recuerdas?

Ante los comentarios que se alzaban entre los estudiantes, la confusión aumentaba Max caminó hacia donde estaba Anko, pero Eli lo detuvo antes de que pueda acercarse Max.

Eli: ¿Quién eres?

Max: No te preocupes no volveré a golpearlo.

Ace: ¡Responde la pregunta!

Ante la orden de Ace, el chico simplemente lo regresó a ver y dio un suspiro, de nuevo se dirigió a Anko que seguía en el suelo tratando de incorporándose del golpe, y continuó.

Max: Eso fue por la paliza que le diste a mi hermano… Bueno supongo que me presentaré: mi nombre es Santiago Larrazabal…

Eli: Santiago…

Looney: No puede ¿ser te refieres a "esos" Larrazabal?

Max (Santiago): Cuales más podrían ser.

Eli: Larrazabal… no puede ser…

Max (Santiago): Si puede ser princesita, ¿acaso no le trae recuerdos señorita Le baux?

Eli: ¿Qué?

Max (Santiago) tomo la quijada de Eli, y la acerco hacia su cara, para que ambos se vieran a los ojos.

Max (Santiago): Debo confesar que el que se casara contigo no es Raúl, el que se casará contigo soy yo…

…

Mientras tanto en un barco muy lejos de ahí

Persona A: Supongo que esto es todo para el viaje.

Persona B: ¡Ah! Estoy cansada, el vuelo fue muy largo.

Persona A: Su supongo que tienes razón, pero incluso en este bote llegaremos a SF mañana.

Persona B: Supongo que tendremos que dormir aquí, Me trae recuerdos cuando dormíamos juntos cuando éramos niños.

Persona A: Bueno supongo que tienes razón.

Persona B: Desde que desapareciste de Colombia hace tres años mañana nos volveremos a reunir los tres.

Persona A: ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?

Persona B: Si, Raúl.

Raúl: Hace tiempo que nadie me llama así.

Persona B: Es verdad tu nombre en Japón es Max… Galinsky, el apellido de tu madre.

Raúl: SI ese mismo… Sarah… ¿Crees que todo salga bien?

Sarah: No dijiste antes que confiabas en tus compañeros.

Raúl: Si solo espero que todo ande bien allá.

…

Pero como leyeron antes mis queridos lectores Max (Santiago) en aquel momento estaba en la peor situación posible.

Santiago pensaba en su mente "Bueno hermano… hice todo lo que pude… me advertiste que tuviera cuidado… debí hacerte caso.

Christian: ¡Looney! Listo ya lo atamos

Looney: Excelente… No sé qué diablos dices pero algo está claro… no eres Max y tu identificación no coincide con la de ningún estudiante de SF, así que no puedes ser otra cosa que un espía de Saunders.

Max (Santiago): No puedo decir nada de lo primero, pero de lo segundo bueno no sé si me convendría decir sí o no

Ace: Claro lo que tú digas, chicos llévenlo a la prisión provisional

Christian: ¡Sí!

Looney: ¿Qué paso con los demás?

Natasha: Pues tal y como lo dijo Ace, no podemos encontrar a Alfred, Dan, Amatsu, Gesta ni Toki

Ace: Ellos tiene algo que ver con este tipo, Yumiko me confió el club, así que debo dar lo mejor de mí.

Looney: ¿Se consideraría como traición el hecho que ocultaran al espía?

Ace: Eli, tu eres la siguiente al mando después de Alfred dime que piensas.

Eli: Pues aunque no quiera admitirlo diría que si…

Mientras los chicos discutían, Max (Santiago) era arrojado dentro de una de las aulas donde se guardaba pupitres y otras cosas del club, estando este amarrado sin posibilidad de mover ni sus brazos ni piernas.

Max (Santiago): Ahh…Maldicion.

Los miembros del Club debido a que Ace y Looney eran de los miembros más antiguos los aceptaron como los nuevos líderes por el momento. Afuera en el Hangar, ellos habían tomado el mando dándole caza a según ellos los "traidores"

Por otro lado, Eli estaba tratando la herida que Max (Santiago) le había proporcionado a Anko.

Anko se encontraba muy pensativo sobre lo que estaba pasando, lo cual preocupaba mucho a Eli.

Eli:Tranquilo Anko seguro solo son patrañas lo que dijo ese espía hace un momento…

Anko: Eh… si…

Anko apartó la mirada de Eli pues en su mente estaban pasando demasiadas cosas "Maldición lo atraparon, esto es malo… demasiado malo… y es solo cuestión de tiempo para que atrapen a los demás… Mierda… debo hacer algo, hasta que Max regrese… eso es en este momento soy el único con el que cuentan… debo pensar en algo para que resistan hasta mañana… Mierda… en que lío estoy metido…."

 **ANTENCION: aquí Tony Subaru, su querido autor, en fin en el grupo de Facebook Girls und Panzer División Latinoamericana, lugar donde nació este fanfic, empezaremos un concurso, en caso de tener un personaje basado en ti o en otra persona y quisieras que aparezca en este fanfic, entra en el grupo y busca la publicación marcada, con las condiciones del concurso.**

 **En pocas palabras será un concurso para que aparezcas como un personaje del fanfic y todo lo demás. En fin eso es todo, gracias por leer :3**


	28. Su amor

Capítulo 28 La Melancolía de la Princesa Parte 10 – Su amor

Eran cerca de las 7 de la noche y San Francisco era un caos, por los clubes se repartieron carteles de se busca con recompensa por: Alfred, Gesta, Toki, Amatsu y Dan. Todos los miembros del club de senshado están buscándolos por todas partes, ayudados por las estudiantes de Maginot, debido a la oscuridad y por alguna extraña razón andaban buscando por todo el portaviones con antorchas, como si se tratara de una caza de brujas o revolución del siglo XVIII o XIX, pero para los demás estudiantes y habitantes del portaaviones simplemente es otra de las tonterías del club de Senshado. Mientras la búsqueda avanzaba y la luz de las antorchas recorría la ciudad, desde su despacho y a través de la cortina de su ventana, Wetzel, miraba en lo que se había convertido la academia.

Wetzel: Supongo que esto es peor de lo que imaginaba… Ah… por algo les dije que el club no era una opción.

Junto a él se encontraban como siempre Yejide y Lisay y al frente del escritorio de Wetzel estaba Anko de rodillas.

Anko: Pues…

Lisay: Wetzel… no creo que sea una buena opción ayudarlos.

Yejide: Pero es mi primo, Wetzel~

Wetzel: Pero… el apellido Larrazábal es muy alto y después de todo eres el primo de Yejide, así que te ayudaré y la que me deberá Yumiko por ayudarlos será muy grande, al final sacaré provecho de todo este embrollo.

Anko: ¿De verdad?

Wetzel: Si, pero solo será hasta mañana al medio día ¿Entendido?

Anko: Muchas Gracias.

Yejide: Bueno entonces te ayudaremos ocultándolos, desplegaremos a miembros del CMP para que ayuden con la investigación de todos.

Lisay: Si, los vamos a ayudar debemos ser rápidos, por lo que mi red de información ya capturó al antiguo presidente del club de arquería.

Anko: Maldición.

Wetzel: Bueno todavía queda Alfred, Gesta, Toki y Amatsu.

Lisay: Anko, tu actualmente serás una pieza clave, ya que como nos contaste tu historia eres un doble espía.

Anko: Pues…

Yejide: Primo ve con Ace y contribuye en la búsqueda, si obtienes datos sobre el paradero de alguien contáctanos rápidamente y miembros del CMP estarán ahí enseguida.

Lisay: Tal parece que esto se convertirá en una guerra civil entre el Club de Senshado y el consejo estudiantil.

Anko: Esta bien iré a contárselo a Santiago.

Wetzel: Muy bien…

De esta forma, Anko salió corriendo del despacho a toda velocidad hacia el club de Senshado donde se encontraba Santiago y seguramente también Dan.

Wetzel: Corre… pequeño pez…

…

Mientras tanto en el hangar de suministros, Toki, Gesta y Amatsu estaban escondidos en unas cajas de cargamentos de plátanos y café, los 3 chicos estaban muy agitandos, en un momento el celular de Gesta empezó a sonar y este contesto rápidamente la llamada.

Gesta: Es Alfred, pondré el altavoz.

Alfred: *en español* _¿Halo? Gesta, soy Alfred._

Gesta: Eh… no, no quiero comprar nada.

Alfred: _La puta madre Gesta, no estés con esas mamadas wey._

Gesta: _A la madre por que ahora se te viene la idea de hablar español, ¿Qué pedo?_

Alfred: _Será porque esos cabritos nos pueden rastrear la llamada, y además es usual que se hable español en el buque escuela, la verdad no sé porque el tipo que escribe esta mamada, nos hace los que hablamos japonés._

Tony (autor): La madre que te pario ¡Alfred!

Gesta: _Entiendo wey te seguiré la corriente_

Amatsu: ¿Eso es español?

Toki: Si como tú no sigues esa clase optativa creo que será la primera vez que lo escuchas ¿verdad?

Amatsu: En verdad si lo escucho a veces, pero su acento…

Alfred: _Ya pss pinshi wey o sea no mames cabron ya… no mames ya deja de andar con tus mamadas._

Gesta: _OK ¿qué es lo que sucede?_

Alfred: _Capturaron a Dan, fue mala idea intentarnos ocultarnos en el centro de la ciudad con trajes de vendedores._

Toki: _Te lo dije pinche bato pendejo, su plan era una mierda._

Amatsu: Dios mi hermana también habla así.

Alfred: _Lo sé, es mi culpa, ¿en fin como van ustedes ya llegaron a la sala de calderas?_

Toki: _No todavía, estamos estancados en el hangar de suministros, al parecer el cambio de turno se hace a las 7 y media, a esa hora podremos entrar._

Alfred: _Entiendo, en cuanto pueda iré para allá._

Gesta: _Si, suerte, en caso de que tardes más la puerta se cerrará y no podrás entrar. Tendrás que sobrevivir hasta mañana tú solo._

Alfred: _No importa, es un sacrificio, si pueden contacten con Anko._

Gesta: _Esta bien, adiós… -_ con esto último gesto colgó el teléfono y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

Amatus: ¿Qué dijo?

Toki: En español hay una frase que se usa para explicar la actual situación de Alfred.

Amatsu: ¿Cuál es?

Gesta: _Ya_ v _alió verga…_

 _Toki: see…_

Mientras los chicos esperaban pacientemente a que el plan de Alfred de esconderse en las calderas del Buque escuela, hasta el amanecer, ya que son instalaciones prohibidas para la mayoría de los estudiantes, pero Amatsu y Toki, estaban antes en el departamento de estudios navales y tenían unas cuantas conocidas ahí, con las cuales habían hablado por teléfono antes para que las escondieran ahí hasta las 12 del próximo día.

En otro lugar, Dan estaba siendo transportado hacia la prisión provisional que habían hecho para los traidores.

Dan: Lan'etteyi Lahotzik! mürak! mürak! mürak!, te'shekhenní mada'anon getemösesni!

Christian: ¿Qué diablos está diciendo?

Zero: Parece ser un idioma creado a partir la unión de muchos, no lo sé con claridad, con mis conocimientos en lenguas antiguas reconozco muchos fonemas…

Christian: Dios… porque me toca hacer el trabajo sucio con la gente más rara…

Mientras el Kubelwagen avanzaba con un Dan desesperado e inmovilizado, en la celda provisional, Santiago estaba pensativo, sentado en un rincón de la habitación mientras Sarek, lo vigilaba.

Santiago: ¡Hey Sarekencio! ¡Tengo hambre!

Sarek: Lo lamento no puedo darte comida.

Santiago: Escuche que a otra espía que capturaron le dieron hamburguesas, milanesas, parrillada, asado y cosas así.

Sarek: Si… pero era porque teníamos que sacarle información… así que tu… ya que los líderes no me han dicho nada pues…

Santiago: Maldición, como quisiera comer algo… ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!

Sarek: ¡Cállate! No quiero problemas contigo.

El tiempo seguía pasando y el silencio reino en la habitación… Después de un rato finalmente, ruidos se escucharon desde el hangar, y a alguien gritando en un idioma muy extraño.

Al cabo de un rato, Zero y Christian trajeron cargando a Dan y lo arrojaron junto a donde estaba Santiago.

Dan: Gamé! Rhosek, lan'gapurumek, tasmekon!

Zero: Oye Sarek, ¿no quieres cambiar?, estoy muy interesado en aprender el dialecto de Dan.

Sarek: No... Vete de aquí…

Zero: Esta bien… pero no me daré por vencido… entenderé lo que dices Dan

Dicho esto, Christian y Zero se retiraron de lugar a continuar con la búsqueda de los demás.

Santiago: ¿Que sucede Amigo? Por qué no querías que se quedará.

Sarek: Eso no es asunto tuyo, cállate.

Santiago: ok está bien…

Santiago: _Hey loko que paso con tus panas._

Dan: inne? inne det? _No friegue eso es acento del sur._

Santiago: _De ley pana y el tuyo del centro. Jajaja._

Sarek: Silencio ustedes dos.

Santiago: _Apuesto lo que quieras a que el man no sabe español._

Dan: _Tiene razón hermano, pero ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Tienes algún plan para salir de aquí?_

Santiago: _Así es las plenas las plenas… no._

Dan: _¡Suave gonorrea! ¿Y ahora?_

Santiago: _Fresco pana, ya encontraremos la forma._

Sarek: ¡Maldición por que no tome clases de español!

…

Por otro lado en el Hangar de Suministro finalmente los 3 miembros del club de Senshado habían logrado entrar en los bloques del subsuelo del buque escuela, mientras se realizaba el cambio de operadores del barco.

Gesta: Maldición… Al parecer Alfred no lo consiguió…

Toki: Un gran poder con lleva una gran responsabilidad.

Amatsu: Creo que querías decir algo del sacrificio ¿verdad?

Gesta: Bueno, debemos apresurarnos, para llegar a las calderas, debemos primero seguir una serie de bloques, e ir bajando poco a poco hasta llegar al piso inferior, después tomar un ascensor y llegaremos a las calderas donde están los motores que proveen energía al buque para que se mueva.

Amatsu: Maldición…

Toki: Tranquila no te preocupes, pronto estarás bien.

Amatsu: Eso espero…

Toki: Si no hubiera tanta vigilancia por la torre de control, hubiéramos llegado hace mucho tiempo.

Amatsu se encontraba muy enfada, debido a que antes mientras escapaban se torció el tobillo y cayó al suelo, al inicio la adrenalina del momento la dejo seguir corriendo hasta el hangar de suministros, pero después cuando quisieron retomar la marcha el golpe se lo impidió, así que era cargada por Gesta, mientras caminaban, razón también por la cual se movían a una velocidad relativamente baja. Pasaron algunos minutos y los chicos seguían caminando con tranquilidad poco a poco descendiendo por los laberinticos pisos, a veces llegaban pasadizos por los que no se podía llegar al bloque adyacente, así que debían encontrar manera de seguir su camino, afortunadamente, Gesta tenía un plano de las instalaciones, pero no era lo suficientemente bueno leyéndolo, por lo que los errores y confusiones eran frecuentes en el grupo de compañeros.

Amatsu: Maldición, Gesta, es la quinta pared que topamos, ¿de verdad estamos en el buen camino?

Gesta: Ehh… si…. Espera…- decía Gestakzae mientras movía de un lado para otro el mapa intentado ubicarse, acto seguido Amatsu tomo el mapa y le dio la vuelta – Ah… ahora si… por aquí…

Finalmente con el nuevo rumbo fijado, emprendieron de nuevo la caminata, eran cerca de las 8 y media de la noche.

Gesta: Bien, el siguiente bloque contiene el ascensor para ir a las calderas.

Amatsu: Más te vale…

El grupo continuaba su camino, pero de repente escucharon bullicios a lo lejos de su posición por el camino por el que habían transitado. A lo lejos en medio de la oscuridad de los pasadizos únicamente iluminados por una tenue luz roja pudieron notar luces amarillas.

Gesta: Maldición ya están aquí…

Amatsu: Empieza a correr Gesta.

Gesta: Lo sé, crees que es fácil correr con una persona en mi espalda.

Amatsu: ¡¿Estas insinuando algo?!

Gesta: No, claro que no..

Los chicos siguieron corriendo, hasta que llegar a una encrucijada en donde giraron siguiendo el camino.

Gesta: Ahh…

Toki: ¡Alfred!

Alfred: Los encontré, chicos.

Repentinamente y de la nada salió Alfred también al igual que ellos corriendo, debido a la inercia de sus cuerpos Gesta choco con Alfred, lanzando por los aires a Amatsu. Y golpeando a Toki hacia una pared.

Amatsu: Maldito Gesta, lo hiciste a propósito.

Toki: Ah… ¿Alfred, como llegaste aquí?

Alfred: Por la entrada a la torre de control, lamentablemente me vieron y me siguieron.

Gesta: Maldición, entonces también vienen por ahí.

Alfred: Lo más probable es que hayan alertado a los demás y empezaron buscar por aquí.

Amatsu: Maldición, pero ya estamos cerca del elevador una vez ahí lo lograremos…

Alfred: No es tan fácil, el elevador grande está protegido, vengo observándolo, solo quedan los de emergencia, pero solamente pueden viajaron máximo de dos personas, debido al tiempo en que demora en bajar.

Gesta: Maldición, Amatsu no puede caminar.

Alfred: entonces tú y ella bajaran primero por el elevador de emergencia que se encuentra cerca de aquí. Yo iré con Toki al otro.

Gesta: Entendido.

El ambiente estaba tenso, los 4 chicos estaban llenos de preocupaciones debido a lo ocurrido antes, las frías paredes de metal, avanzaban a sus lados constantemente mientras ellos seguían corriendo, de vez en cuando tenían que tener cuidado de no tropezar con los bordes de las puertas que se abrían cada dos por tres, solamente una tenue luz roja los iluminaba mientras avanzaban; la cual se iba repitiendo poco a poco, cada que regresaban a ver podían ver las luces de las antorchas que los seguían y consigo el bullicio de sus perseguidores.

Los chicos se siguieron movilizándose hacia el lugar, con Alfred como guía, finalmente cuando ya estaba cerca del lugar, Toki que iba al final de la columna tropezó…

Gesta: ¡Toki!

Toki: Au… tranquilo estoy bien, al parecer también me tropecé el tobillo.

Gesta: Déjame ver…

Gesta se arrodillo junto a toki, la cual ya se había incorporado y sentado en el suelo, tomo suavemente su pierna y vio una extraña mancha ubicada después de la rodilla y antes del tobillo en la parte lateral del extremidad, alzo la basta de su pantalón y revisó su herida y se dio cuenta de que no era simplemente un golpe en el tobillo, también había sangre al nivel de su pierna. Ante tal descubrimiento, se detuvo a ver el camino por el que habían estado recorriendo, había gotas de sangre.

Gesta: ¿Pero qué?

Toki: Perdón, pero al encontrarnos con Alfred parecer que me golpee con una lata afilada por ahí… y no quería alarmarlos jeje…

Amatsu: Hermana…

El rostro de Amatsu se tornó pálido cuando Gesta les mostro la sangre que tenía en sus manos, de repente trato de bajar de la espalda de Alfred, pero este la detuvo, mientras fruncía el ceño

Gesta: Maldición debiste decírnoslo… pensar que corriste con una herida así… tonta…- Gesta miraba la herida mientras Toki simplemente miraba hacia un lado como si se tratara de una niña que hubiera hecho una travesura, después de un pequeño suspiro, se puso de pie y mirando a Alfred y Amatsu continuo - No podemos moverla…

Alfred: Maldición, Gesta, quédate con Toki, ayudabas en la enfermería, sabes que hacer verdad. Nosotros tomaremos el otro elevador.

Gesta: Si, está bien

Amatsu: No dejare que se quede solo con mi hermana.

Toki: Esta bien, Amatsu estaré bien Gesta no es el tipo de chico que crees.

Amatus: ¡No es por eso!

Toki: Amatsu… - Dicho esto Amatsu simplemente aparto la mirada de Toki, no podía verla, su orgullo no lo permitía

Amatsu: Es que justo ahora…. Justo en el momento que necesitas mi ayuda… yo no puedo hacer nada….

De repente, Gesta se puso de pie y se colocó al frente de Amatsu, la cual seguía siendo cargada por Alfred durante este último tramo, y se puso de rodillas al punto de que su frente tocaba el suelo.

Gesta: Amatsu por favor, déjame cuidar de tu hermana sé que no me tienes confianza, pero… soy el único que es capaz de ayudarla en estos momentos tan cruciales, por favor, déjame hacerlo, lo juro por honor que no le haré nada a tu hermana.

Era verdad, Gesta, había cargado con ella durante mucho tiempo y no resistirá por mucho más, lo más razonable era que Alfred cargará a Amatsu y, Gesta a Toki tomen este elevador, debido a los conocimientos en Gesta, de sus clases de optativa en la enfermería. Amatsu presencio tal humillación por parte de Gesta, era un chico orgulloso después de todo, nunca nadie se hubiera imaginado que haría una reverencia hasta al nivel del suelo, Alfred y Toki que se encontraban ahí en aquel momento también estaban sorprendidos.

Toki: Gesta…

Amatsu: Hmm… has lo que quieras… Alfred vámonos, esos tipos nos están pisando los talones. – acto seguido, Amatsu con su pierna saludable golpeo las piernas de Alfred como si se tratara de un caballo.

Gesta: Gracias Amatsukaze, no te defraudare

Alfred: Esta bien, suerte chicos.

Alfred se alejó del lugar y se perdió en la oscuridad de los pasadizos del buque.

Gesta tomo la herida de Toki y empezó a vendarla con un pedazo que arranco de su propia camisa.

Gesta: Maldición no tengo nada conque desinfectar la herida.

Toki: No te preocupes, con esto será suficiente para que ambos tomemos el ascensor

Gesta: Si…

Al responder esto, Gesta regresó a ver el camino por el que habían transitado, había gotas de Sangre cada cierta distancia, era obvio que sus perseguidores con un poco de suerte las notarían.

Gesta Tomo en sus brazos a Toki y la llevo hacia el elevador, ante tal acto, la chica se sonrojo.

Toki: Jaja… es la primera vez que me cargan de esta manera…

Gesta: Lo lamento, no puedo evitarlo.

Toki: No te preocupes… es mejor así…

Gesta acciono la palanca del elevador, y este empezó a subir hacia done estaban ellos, el proceso tardaría algunos minutos, así que Gesta se quedó ahí parado enfrente de la puerta esperando mientras cargaba Toki en sus brazos y ella de igual forma se agarraba de su cuello.

El elevador era una habitación hermética, en caso de que el barco se hundiera estas salidas no dejaran pasar el agua, o la onda expansiva en caso de una explosión de uno de los reactores que movían al gigantesco barco.

TOki: Jeje al estar aquí, te recuerda que realmente estamos en un barco.

Gesta: Tienes razón, al vivir en la cubierta uno se olvida de algo como esto.

De pronto Toki, mostro una expresión triste y se quedó callada durante un momento.

Toki: Oye… Gesta…

Gesta: Dime

Toki: Vamos a estar bien, ¿verdad?… es cierto que hacemos todo esto por Max, ya que es nuestro amigo y todo lo demás… pero me siento asustada. Al final ¿todo se arreglará verdad?

Gesta: ….

Los bullicios y las luces de las antorchas cada vez estaban más cerca, finalmente el elevador había llegado y la puerta se abrió enfrente de los dos chicos.

Toki: Gracias Gesta… por todo… no sé porque lo digo pero siento que debo hacerlo jajaja, no preguntes por qué…

Gesta Entró con Toki al elevador, y la dejo en el suelo, entonces se dispuso a tomar la palanca que cerraría la puerta y los bajaría a ambos a las calderas, pero se detuvo antes de tomar la palanca, regresó a ver a Toki. Estaba asustada se podía notar en su cuerpo y en su mirada finalmente volvió a ver al frente, y vio las luces de las antorchas que poco a poco se hacían más fuertes e intensas mientras eran bañadas por una tenue luz de color rojo.

Gesta: Lo lamento…

Toki: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Gesta: por esto

Gesta caminó hacia adelante saliendo del elevador sin darse vuelta a ver a Toki.

Toki: ¿Gesta?

Gesta: No te preocupes ya traté tu herida lo mejor que pude, no es grave, así que estarás bien en un par de días… encontraré la forma de avisarle a Alfred que estas aquí, estoy seguro que cuando ellos bajen lo primero que harán será ir a buscarte cunado estén en el piso inferior.

Toki: ¿De qué hablas Gesta? Si tú vienes conmigo.

Gesta: Me puse a pensar sobre nuestra situación… y si la antorchas ya está aquí de cerca quiere decir que siguieron las gotas de sangre que dejaste en el camino.

Toki: Puede ser pero…

Gesta: Lo lamento pero… ambos no podremos escapar.

Toki: No digas eso Gesta, vuelve aquí y vámonos.

Gesta: Lo lamento, pero no puedo hacerlo.

Toki: ¡Gesta vuelve aquí! – Toki trato de ponerse de pie, pero el dolor de su herida se lo impidió, Gesta continuo adelante y tomo un extintor de emergencia que había cerca de él, tomo su base y la impacto contra su pierna a la altura a la que Toki también tenía su herida.

Toki: ¡Gesta!

Después de tal acto, el pantalon de Gesta empezó a teñirse de sangre, limpio el extintor con su ropa y lo dejo donde estaba, era obvio lo que iba a hacer.

Toki: No… gesta… ¿Por qué haces esto?

Gesta simplemente continúo callado sin decir nada mientras le daba la espalda, finalmente las antorchas y los bullicios ya estaban muy cerca del lugar. Gesta se dio la vuelta hacia Toki y con una gran sonrisa mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados dijo:

Gesta: No puedo dejar que los malos atrapen a la chica que me gusta.

Toki: …¿Qué?

Dicho esto Gesta Accionó la palanca y la puerta se cerró, rápidamente Toki, se acercó a la pequeña ventana de vidrio que tenía el elevador debido a que era hermética, no se pudo escuchar lo que Toki gritaba Gesta, el cual abrió los ojos y activo la palanca del Elevador, con lo cual el elevador empezó a bajar mientas Toki solamente podía ver como Gesta Avanzaba cojeando hacia una pared y se sentaba en el suelo cerrando sus ojos, después de ello La ventana fue tapada por una pared de acero.

Toki: ¡Gestaaa!

Al cabo de un rato Gesta abrió sus ojos y vio a Ace parado junto a él…

Ace: Al parecer encontramos a uno de ellos. Bien hecho Giorgio, si no hubiéramos visto las gotas de Sangre no hubiéramos llegado.

Giorgio: See…

Ace: Al parecer querías bajar por el ascensor, pero lamentablemente tarda un tiempo en subir verdad.

Gesta: Si…

Ace: Aunque eres un traidor, fuiste un compañero… Atenlo y llévenselo, pero primero traten su herida, sería muy malo si se desangra.

Gogo: Esta bien…

Gesta: Eso suena bien…

Las acciones fueron realizadas tal y como Ace lo había dicho al cabo de un par de Horas, la herida de Gesta fue tratada en la enfermería y luego fue trasladado junto donde estaban Santiago y Dan.

Por otro lado Toki se había refugiado junto a una de las calderas del Barco una media hora después fue encontrada por Alfred y Amatsu y los miembros del CMP, los cuales los sacaron de aquel lugar y los ocultaron en el consejo de Moral Publica por petición de Anko.

Toki se mantuvo callada después de lo ocurrido, incluso cuando su hermana le exigió respuesta simplemente respondió.

Toki: Capturaron a Gesta por mi culpa…

…

La noche había pasado, eran cerca de las 9 de la mañana, Los 3 chicos habían pasado la noche en el comité de moral pública, el último lugar donde se les imaginaria buscar a los miembros del club de Senshado, ya que era imposible imaginar al consejo estudiantil aliado con Alfred pero esa era la realidad.

Alfred: Bueno ya informe todo a Yumiko-sensei, al parecer vendrá hoy al medio día… se la escuchaba muy enfadada.

Wetzel: Es algo de esperarse después de todo se va por un rato y ya estaban lloviendo vergazos.

Alfred: ¿Si… bueno… y que haces aquí?

Wetzel: Pues la verdad quería disfrutar un poco de su miseria jajaja.

Alfred: Ah… tu

Amatsu: Tranquilo Alfred, recuerda después de todo él nos está ocultando.

Alfred: Agh… lo sé.

Wetzel: Ah… Es verdad, su amigo Larrazabal Max se contactó con nosotros hace un rato, ya que no contestaban el teléfono del club, al parecer estará aquí en un par de horas.

Alfred: Eso es bueno pero… desearía que Yumiko llegará primero.

De repente la puerta de sea abrió, Lisay y Yejide entraron con un carrito con comida.

Alfred: ¿Qué es eso?

Wetzel: Su desayuno, la cafetería no abre hasta las 9.

Alfred: Si, pero ¿por qué?

Wetzel: Estoy manteniendo mi palabras los estoy cuidado y eso incluye su alimentación

Alfred miró sospechosamente la comida.

Alfred: Seguro no está envenenada.

Wetzel: Por quién me tomas –dijo con enfado – además así obtendré puntos con el Larrazábal.

Alfred: Sabia que al final estaban tus intereses.

Wetzel: Debo irme, a por cierto su amigo, Anko, quería hablar contigo, pero traerlo aquí sería muy sospechosos, así que he asegurado un punto para su encuentro.

Alfred: Entiendo ¿dónde es?

Cerca de los campos de entrenamiento, según mis informantes han dejado de buscar ahí y se están concentrado en la ciudad nada más

Alfred: Entendido, luego iré para allá. Y Wetzel.

Wetzel: ¿Qué?

Alfred: Gracias.

Wetzel: No necesito tus agradecimientos… adiós…

Mientras decía esto, Wetzel y sus ayudantes dejaron el cuarto dejando a los chicos comer tranquilos.

Paso el tiempo y Alfred salió solo junto con algunos miembros del CMP debido a la condición de las dos chicas, se movilizaron en un Kubelwagen y después de un par de minutos llegaron al lugar designado. En donde se encontraba Anko esperándolo.

Anko: Alfred.

Alfred: Hola Anko, al fin te veo ¿Cómo está la situación?

Anko: Pues Ace y Looney han tomado el control Eli no ha hecho muchas cosas, es más ni siquiera la he visto en todo el día, además no he logrado contactarme con Dan y los demás, Sarek está cuidándolos y no deja a nadie que se les acerqué, la verdad parece muy irracional.

Alfred: Que extraño… pero… ¿Por qué los está cuidando?

Anko: Antes hicimos una reunión para escoger al comandante temporal y pues Sarek perdió y se enfadó con Ace y Looney. Con eso en mente lo mandaron a cuidar de los prisioneros.

Alfred: Maldición…

Anko: La verdad es que fue una discusión muy fuerte, y como Sarek salió perdiendo pues…

Alfred: Entiendo cuando acabe todo esto intentaré hablar con él.

Anko: Si, por favor…

Alfred: OK, logré hablar con dos personas que te ayudaran a encontrarte con Dan y los demás, te esperaran detrás de las dianas en el campo de tiro, con ellas ve después a la cárcel improvisada y trata de sacarlos de ahí. Por ahora me dirigiré al hangar de entrada para recibir a Yumiko o Max, quien llegue primero.

Anko: Entiendo, voy para allá, suerte.

Los dos chicos se separaron rápidamente sin levantar sospechas y con cuidado de que nadie los viera.

Anko rápidamente se dirigió al lugar que había dicho Alfred, debido a la gran distancia tardo cerca de media hora llegar corriendo gracias a los duros entrenamientos de Yumiko fue una tarea medianamente fácil.

Ya en el lugar reviso diana por diana hasta llegar a la tercera.

Anko: Ustedes son…

…

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

Drac: Ah… espero que el almuerzo que prometió Ace sea bueno.

Karl: Igual yo, ayer casi la mayoría del club lo ayudamos a buscarlo solo por el mame y la joda, y más aprovechando el que Yumiko se fue un par de días así podemos descansar un rato, pero me pregunto dónde andarán los 3 que faltan ¿Crees que hicieron algo malo?

Drac: Bueno ocultar a un tipo de otra escuela no creo que sea tan malo, los otros tampoco pero pienso que Looney y Ace se alarmaron demasiado…

Karl: Si, es verdad

Por otro lado el vehículo en el que viajaba Alfred se encontraba saliendo del bosque pasando justo por alado de los dos chicos que se dirigían al hangar del club.

Karl: Ese era Alfred verdad…

Drac: Si…

Karl: Escuche que Ace le prometió menú bigmac a quien diera información sobre ellos.

Drac: Ah… la recompensa de los panfletos… Giorgio se la ganó por encontrar a Gesta.

Karl: Ya me dio hambre…

Drac: a mí igual…

…

Al cabo de un rato el vehículo en done andaba Alfred fue detenido y Ace llego al lugar de los hechos. Alfred Fue capturado y estaba siendo puesto en custodia de algunos miembros del equipo de Senshado, un poco lejos del lugar nuestros dos grandes amigos seguían su conversación.

Drac: Lo siento Alfred, pero bueno parece que nuestro almuerzo de hoy será un bigmac

Karl: Si ya quiero que sea medio día.

…

Ya eran cerca de las 11 de la mañana, Anko a petición de Alfred, se dirigió hacia la cárcel improvisada donde seguirán atados Santiago, Gesta y Dan con unos bollos de carne y bebidas en su mochila. Anko golpeó la puerta, y Sarek salió a recibirlo.

Sarek: ¿Qué sucede?

Anko: Este pues… Eli me pidió que le diera algo de comida a Dan.

Sarek: Son traidores no la necesitan… Vete de aquí…

Anko: Eh… bueno…

Sarek: Ah… por cierto… ¿Qué es lo que sucede afuera?

Anko: Ah pues… atraparon a Alfred pero… Ace lo dejo escapar, al parecer no lo amarró bien o algo parecido…

Sarek: Lo dejó escapara me cago en la p…

Dicho esto, Sarek, dejo la llave del cuarto a Anko y salió disparado hacia el Hangar, donde estaban los demás.

Anko: La verdad fue más fácil de lo que pensé.

…

Sarek: ¡Ace! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

…

Mientras Santiago, Gesta y Dan se quedaron solos en la habitación buscaron alguna forma de salir del lugar. De repente anko apareció por la puerta, sorprendiendo a los tres chicos que se arrastraban como orugas tratando de escapar.

Anko: Hola chicos.

Dan: Pececito, por fin llegas.

Anko: Si, tomen algo de comer según tengo entendido no han comido nada desde ayer.

Gesta: Gracias.

Santiago: Muchas gracias y perdón por el golpe pero te lo merecías.

Anko: Eh… pues está bien no importa.

Mientras Anko hablaba, abrieron la puerta de la habitación a las espaldas de Anko, sorprendiendo a Todos.

Gesta: ¿Qué?

Dan: Diana, Sam, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Diana: No te preocupes, Dan los sacaremos de aquí

Sam: No es obvio, los rescataremos, Anko y Alfred nos contó la situación.

Anko: Si eso era justo lo que les iba a decir en este momento

Diana: Además, Dan, si lo mantuviste en secreto toda esta situación debió ser por algo.

Sam: Si, debiste decírnoslo, recuerda que confiamos en ti y de la misma manera debes confiar en nosotras.

Diana: Muchas gracias de verdad… la próxima vez lo haré

Mientras el bullicio reinaba en el hangar, Diana tomo a Anko y sacaron ciertos artilugios de sus mochilas. Mientras Sam se disponía a desatar las sogas que retenían a Dan.

Santiago: O, nos van a rescatar eso lo entiendo… ¿entonces por qué lo están maquillando?

Diana: Para que pereciera que lo golpeaste para salir de aquí…

Santiago: De un momento a otro al parecer me he convertido en el malo de la película

Dan: En fin, ¿cómo hiciste para sacar a Sarek de aquí?

Anko: Ahh… le mentí diciendo que capturaron a Alfred y Ace lo dejo escapar.

Gesta: ¿En serio?

Anko: Si, ¿por qué?

Santiago: En realidad eso paso hace cerca de una media hora, escuchamos la voz de Alfred y la de Ace, luego al parecer algo paso y Alfred salió corriendo.

Diana: ¿y cómo fue que Sarek no se dio cuenta?

Dan: Estaba dormido cuando pasó y nosotros tratábamos de escapar, con el estruendo de Alfred se despertó y creyó que éramos nosotros, y decidimos quedarnos callados.

Anko: No, puedo creer que mi mentira predijera el futuro….

…

Por otra parte afuera, las acusaciones de Sarek a Ace, habían montado un gran escándalo con todos los presentes del hangar

Ace: Sarek, ¿maldita sea me estas traicionando?

Sarek: Yo solo digo la verdad, la legitima comandante es Eli… desde ningún punto de vista veo que seas tú quien sea el nuevo comandante. Lo único que has hecho es tomar ventaja de la caída del anterior comandante, ¿y te auto propones como uno solo porque eres uno de los fundadores del club?, Pues recuerda que yo también lo soy…

Ace: ¿De qué hablas? Solo estas resentido por que no te eligieron como comandante temporal.

Sarek: ¿Ah sí y entonces porque dejaste escapara a Alfred, yo he estado dando todo de mi cuidado a los prisioneros?

Ace: Fue un error, me confié, puedo pasarle a cualquiera.

Sarek: Pero no al supuesto nuevo comandante.

Looney: tranquilo Sarek, te estás pasando.

Sarek: Eso también te lo digo a ti… no crees que las cosas están mal… incluso sin Alfred al frente, ustedes han tomado algo que no les pertenece, la riendas del club, se supone que por algo ha gente al mando y gente después de ellas, ustedes solamente buscan su beneficio propio e iniciar una persecución con alegando algo como traición… Yo les propongo a todos miembros del club crear una nueva reforma, y entrar en una democracia, nosotros elegiremos quien debe estar capacitado para ser comandante, pero con todos los miembros, no como antes solo con la mitad que estaba presente.

Looney: ¿Estas tratando de crear una revolución?

Sarek: ¿Por supuesto, vi una oportunidad y la aproveche es lo que hacen los héroes? Contra los opresores aprovechadores. Y convertirme en la voz del pueblo.

Mientras Sarek continuaba hablando intentado convencer a todos sus compañeros como si se tratara de un político de morena (izquierda) el pobre no se percató de que una sombra se había colocado detrás de él, la cual solamente poseía un solo ojo de un color morado intenso y cabellos color plata movidos de una lado para el otro por el viento, aquel demonio se situó en su espalda para asustarlo con un solo grito:

Yumiko: ¿E-N S-E-R-I-O?

Sarek: ¡Ahhhhh!

Yumiko: Ahh dios apenas entre y ya están lloviendo vergazos.

Detrás de los hechos sentados sobre un tanque comiendo nuestros dos amigos escuchaban atentamente lo que pasaba.

Drac: Al autor le gusta ese meme ¿verdad?

Karl: SI y este bigmac esta delicioso.

Volviendo al centro de atención, Yumiko había llegado al lugar, sorprendiendo a todos los que se encontraban en ese momento ahí.

Yumiko: Muy bien Sarek… así que tu estuviste detrás de todo esto.

Sarek: No sensei se equivoca.

Yumiko: si claro ven conmigo y prepárate para el castigo.

Yumiko agarró a Sarek con el cuello de su camisa como usualmente suele hacer y lo arrastró hacia afuera del hangar mientras este pensaba "Maldición tal vez no hoy, pero lograré hacerme con el control del club" Yumiko regresó al cabo de unos segundos.

Yumiko: Muy bien niños malcriados me hicieron volver de apuro, y eso se merece un castigo… ahh… escuche las dos versiones de la historia de parte de Eli y de Alfred así que estoy al tanto de todo. Ace no me entendiste lo que te dije el otro día. Pero en fin ¿Qué diablos paso? Trate de llamar al teléfono del club, y al de Alfred al final solamente Eli fue quien me contesto y fue la única que me recibió en el hangar.

Looney: Lo lamentamos Yumiko-sensei pero debe saber todo lo que ha ocurrido.

Yumiko: Si ya explicaremos bien eso pero primero… Entra.

Dicho esto Yumiko mientras regresó a ver a la puerta del Hangar, Eli entró tímidamente al hangar del club mientras sostenía un sobre entre sus manos, la hacía caminó hasta encontrarse cerca de Yumiko.

Yumiko regresó a ver al sobre que la chica sostenía tímidamente entre sus manos y suspiro.

Yumiko: Así que esa es tu decisión… ya veo… pero antes, alguien traiga a los chicos de la famosa cárcel provisional.

Obedeciendo a su profesora, los chicos prisioneros salieron desatados del lugar, Anko y Dan ayudaron a caminar a Gesta, debido a la herida en su pierna.

Yumiko: Eso fue rápido, al parecer ya estaban escapado verdad… me gusta actuaron rápido…

Eli alcanzó a ver a Anko el cual por el maquillaje parecía que había sido golpeado.

Eli: ¿Anko que te sucedió?

Anko: Ah pues esto fu por Santiago y los demás…

Antes de que Anko pudiera terminar, Eli entró en cólera y su voz retumbo en todo el hangar.

Eli: ¡Esto es de lo que le hablaba Yumiko-sensei!, todos se han portado como idiotas durante los últimos días, así que ya no resistimos más!… Esta es mi carta de renuncia al club…

Detrás de nosotros amigos:

Karl: eso se puso bueno.

Drac: Ni que telenovela mexica o brasileña

Volviendo al tema todos los presentes se quedaron estupefactos debido a las declaraciones de Eli. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir alguna palabra Yumiko Continuó.

Yumiko: Bueno y esa es la situación, no tengo ningún motivo para declinar la petición así que cuando llegue a mis manos…

¿?: ¡Niet!

En medio de la conmoción tres figuras aparecieron por la puerta del hangar, y la que estaba al frente de ella se acercó a Eli, tomo el sobre que tenía en sus manos y lo rompió, dejando caer al suelo decenas de papeles pequeños.

Yumiko: Eso no me lo esperaba.

Detrás nuestros amigos seguían comiendo.

Drac: Otro meme

Karl: Sep.

Volviendo a la situación, el joven tomo la mano de Eli y se acercó a ella

¿?: No voy a dejar que hechos a la basura todo lo que hice ¡entendido!

Eli: ¿Max?

Max: El mismo… pero ahora ¡Alfred! vamos

Alfred: Dan Rápido, sujeta a Santiago.

Alfred salió corriendo en dirección a Santiago, con intención de retenlo, Dan sin saber que pasaba decidió acatar las órdenes de Alfred y sostuvo del brazo a Santiago al ver que esto sucedía, Santiago trato de ponerse a la defensiva para evitar su ataque, pero no lo logro ya que el objetivo de Alfred no era proporcionarle alguna clase de golpe si no sus axilas.

Santiago: ¿Qué? No espera, ¡No! Jajajajaja, para no ajajajaajjaaj

Alfred: Asi que es era verdad, tu debilidad son las cosquillas.

Santiago: Alto voy a morir, jajajajajajaaja no jajajajajajaja ayuda jajajajaajjajaja

Finalmente Alfred paro de hacerle cosquillas a Santiago el cual se encontraba en el suelo luchando por obtener algo de aire.

Santiago: Ah jajajaj…ah…jajajja

Max se acercó hacia el joven en el suelo.

Max: Hermanito~~~ debo agradecerte por hacerte pasar por mí pero… ya me enteré de lo que hiciste.

Santiago: Ra….úl… jajajaja no me digas que lo sabes…

Max: Por supuesto, creíste que no me enteraría, En español hay una frase que se usa para explicar tu actual situación.

Yumiko: Mh… suena interesante ¿Cuál es?

Gesta: _Ya_ v _alió verga…_

Eli: ¡¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí?!

¿?: No te preocupes vinimos aquí para explicar todo lo que está pasando -La tercera figura que se había quedado al final, camino hacia el frente dirigiéndose hacia Eli - Pero primero debería presentarme mi nombre es Sarah Larrazabal y soy la prima de esos dos peleles que están ahí – señalando a Max y Santiago.

Sarah era una chica de estatura promedio, Pelo negro oscuro, largo recogida en una cola de caballo, de tez blanca, ojos negros, busto copa b, usando un traje muy elegante de color negro con una camisa blanca y corbata, además de eso una bufanda negra y guantes de lana del mismo color. En cuanto a su personalidad es una chica muy activa y alegre, no se enoja con facilidad, pero igual tiene una lengua muy afilada (groserías pequeñas o responder ante situaciones con comentarios ingeniosos), es muy, muuuy inteligente, llegando a ser una comandante de cuidado , al igual que Max una genio en conducción y muy mala en el uso de la radio, a diferencia de Eli, ella no es buna siendo cargadora, su condición física es de una chica normal No le gusta el frio, y es igual que el promedio en reparación de tanques. Además de su personalidad tiende a ser un poco perezosa y habla siempre a modo de broma por lo que a veces no se sabe si tomarla enserio.

Sarah: Señorita Le Baux, como representante de la familia Larrazábal tengo la misión de entregarle esta carta de parte del líder de la familia de la Familia Larrazábal del sur, Ricardo Larrazábal.

Acto Seguido, Sarah entregó la carta que guardaba dentro de su abrigo a Eli, la cual un poco confundida la abrió y comenzó a leerla. La carta estaba en francés y escrita a mano

 _Saludos señorita_

 _En primer lugar, quiero pedirle disculpas por las tonterías y problemas ocasionados por mi tonto hijo, Raúl Maximiliano Larrazábal Galinsky, el cual te ha causado muchos problemas._

 _Seguido de aquello tengo la intención de agradecerte, desde que se fue de casa hace 3 años he intentado mil y un formas de traerlo de vuelto y hacer las paces, pero hasta hace un par de días que finalmente regresó gracias a ti. Así que de mi parte como padre te otorgo mis más sinceros agradecimientos._

 _Por otro lado, Raúl me explico la situación que está ocurriendo en San Francisco, ahora sobre el matrimonio arreglado fue algo que se decidió cunado tú visitaste Colombia por primera vez, aunque en un principio fue por nuestros meros intereses también pensamos que debido a que se llevaban tan bien podría surgir algo más, pero como ves no todo salió bien, al final tu prometido Santiago se enamoró de otra persona y digamos que se creó una gran revuelta por estos lugares, lo que quiero decir es que, la carta que tú y Raúl recibieron no eran las correctas, la carta original iba dirigida a Santiago. Pero sabemos quién fue la persona responsable de esto._

 _Envió a Raúl y a Sarah para expliquen mejor la situación._

 _Ahora Raúl me explico que quieren cancelar el matrimonio, quiero decirte que de parte familia Larrazábal no es ningún problema, así que ya te has de imaginar cual es el verdadero. Contacté con la familia Le Baux, pero tus padres están en desacuerdo con cancelarlo. Tengo entendido que hay ciertos problemas familiares así que no me entrometeré de más en ese asunto._

 _Aun así, logré convencer a tus padres de que vayan al enfrentamiento contra el binomio Saunders, San Gloriana, incluso por estos lugares existe gran influencia de esos dos nombres por lo que el mundo entero tiene puesta la vista en aquel enfrentamiento después de la atención creado por la derrota de Anzio, todo debido a hay hombres participando. Así que puede ser una buena oportunidad para hablar con ellos y emendar las cosas._

 _Yo también presenciaré el encuentro, suerte y no te rindas, nos veremos después._

 _Tu padrino Ricardo Larrazábal_

Max: Espera, ¿Cómo es que conoces a mis padres?

Eli: Pues la verdad no lo recuerdo mucho… pero fui a Colombia una vez cuando era niña.

Max: Pero… si es verdad mi padre dice que conociste a mi Madre… eso no puede ser… Ni siquiera yo la recuerdo ya que era muy pequeño

Santiago: La verdad es que si la conoce… yo la recuerdo cuando nos visito

Max: Pero…

Max se quedó mirando al suelo frustrado, con la gran y pesada sensación de incapacidad, ya que aunque él no quiera aceptarlo era verdad.

Max: Maldición….- dicho esto Max soltó un grito y se retiró del lugar apresuradamente sin regresar a ver a nadie más.

Yumiko: ¿para dónde?

Max: Yumiko-sensei.

Yumiko: Les debes una gran explicación todos nos crees.

Max: ah…- después de exhalar un largo suspiro Max continuo – en fin esta bien.


	29. 24 días

Capítulo 29 La Melancolía de la Princesa Parte 11 – "24 días"

-El cielo… es tan claro…

No recordaba nada, de repente me encontraba en un cuarto que no conocía, no sé cuando desperté, mis ojos estaban pegados a una ventana viendo el claro cielo azul mientras recobraba mi conciencia poco a poco…

Moví mi cabeza hacia adentro y regresé a ver al techo de la habitación, poco a poco empezaba a sentir mis extremidades que se encontraban muy adoloridas, junto a mí se alzaba un atril plateado por el cual colgaba una bolsa de suero la pequeña y delicada manguera corría desde la bolsa pasando por un controlador de goteo hasta llegar a mi brazo. No hice nada me quede simplemente mirando como goteaba y se movía el líquido.

-Parece que ya estas mejor

Escuche una voz… espera ¿una voz? Intente retomar mi atención buscando a la persona que había hablado, finalmente después de que mis ojos divagaran por toda la habitación observé a una chica con un uniforme escolar de color blanco y falda verde.

-Ese… uniforme…- intente responder con dificultad pero al hacerlo sentía como mi abdomen me dolía

-No hables, te encontrabas en muy mal estado. ¿Sabes? Perdiste mucha sangre – la pequeña chica me mostro una pequeña sonrisa, mientras ella hablaba mi visión se aclaró y pude notar que comía de una bolsa; no sabía que era pero lo ignoré.

-¿Dónde… Estoy? – intente forzarme para que mis palabras salieran lo más claro posible.

-Jejeje – la chica rio – tranquilo, lograste escapar de St. Gloriana… estas en la academia de Chicas Ooarai.

…

Max: ¿Dónde estoy?

La situación era extraña, Max se acababa de despertar y tenía una rara sensación de deja vu en cuanto se dio cuenta que estaba recostado en uno de los sofás del club y en el segundo piso de este, entonces una voz lo hizo reaccionar.

Sara: Parece que ya estas mejor

Max: ¿Sara? Ah…- Max se incorporó sentándose en el sofá mientras tocaba su cabeza intentado aclara su mente.

Sara: Te desmayaste… un poco después de escuchar la carta de Eli…

Max: Mierda… ¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí?

Sara: Como un par de horas… aunque era de esperarse, llevabas varios días sin dormir… tomate una aspirina.

Acto seguido Sara le entregó a Max una pastilla junto con un vaso de agua, Max luego de inspeccionar su contenido se la tomó sin vacilar.

Max: Ah… Gracias…

Looney: Bueno supongo que ya estás listo ¿verdad?

Max se puso de pie vio a Looney y Eli en la misma habitación donde se encontraban, Eli sentada en otro sofá y Looney parado justo frente a la puerta de salida.

Max: Si… lo lamento…

Todos los chicos se levantaron de sus lugares y salieron de la habitación mientras lo hacían Max pensaba "porque esos recuerdos justo ahora…"

Era domingo por la tarde, a tan solo 5 días del combate contra el binomio de y Saunders. Max y su prima habían llegado a San Francisco un par de horas antes junto a Yumiko para poner orden al caos creado por los disturbios que habían sucedido aquel día y el anterior.

Las Chicas de Maginot estaban entrenando por su cuenta, después de ver todo lo ocurrido simplemente se dieron por vencidas y decidieron alejarse de los problemas de SF.

Por otro lado en el Hangar del Club de Senshado de SF, todos sus miembros estaban reunidos en el centro de la edificación, unos habían estacionado sus tanques cerca para sentarse, otros habían traído sillas, cajas e incluso el sofá de Yumiko para escuchar atentamente la explicación que desde hace muchos días esperaban. Max bajo del segundo piso custodiado por Looney y Eli y se sentó junto a sus demás compañeros.

…

Max: Esta bien, les contaré todo lo que ha sucedido desde el principio pero… ¿Por qué estamos atados?

El comentario de Max no sobraba, él, Alfred, Dan, Santiago, Gesta, Toki y Amatsu habían sido atados con cuerdas a sillas que sacaron de las aulas del depósito adyacentes a la edificación del club.

Looney: Una medida provisional… por si tratan de escapar como lo hicieron ayer…

Max: Bueno… ah… Pero no me metas en el mismo saco, yo no me encontraba aquí.

Looney: ¿Y crees que el mentirnos e irte lejos te salva de la culpa que tienes?

Max: Supongo que tienes razón…- mientras desviaba su mirada al suelo - Lo siento…

Looney: Es tarde para eso. Empieza a hablar, ya.

Looney se encontraba parado frente a ellos, junto con Ace y Eli, mientras tanto Yumiko se había acostado a dormir en su sofá, aunque un rato antes había dicho que iba a descansar los ojos y para corroborar que todo lo que Max dijera era cierto.

Santiago: ¡Sarah! ¡Ayúdanos!

Sarah: La verdad es que me gustaría verlos sufriendo más a ustedes dos peleles… pero bueno, no se puede conseguir todo en esta vida.

Santiago: Me esperaba un poco de compasión pero bueno, es Sarah… ¿Qué podía esperar de ella?

Sarah por otro lado estaba acostada usando sus usuales gafas de sol en el chasis del IS-1, tal parece que con la misma intención de Yumiko. Max alzó su mirada y empezó a mirar uno por uno a todos sus compañeros… Looney y sus amigos Eli, Ace, los chicos de primer año, las chicas de la banda todos los nuevos y viejos miembros… finalmente después de recorrer todo el lugar se detuvo en Anko… al cual se quedó viendo durante un tiempo, el otro chico sin saber que hacer se puso nervioso ante la intimidante mirada de Max, después de aquello, el muchacho ojos cafés y pelo corto exhaló un gran suspiro y lo miró con la misma intensidad.

Max: Bueno… supongo que primero explicaré quien soy yo.

Max miró hacia el techo del hangar meditando durante un rato, mientras tanto todos los miembros del club estaban atentos a todos sus movimientos. Luego comenzó a hablar con un tono de voz calmado y firme.

Max: OK. Mi nombre completo en realidad es Raúl Maximiliano Larrazábal Galinsky, Mi Padre es Ricardo Larrazábal el director principal de la compañía de mantenimiento patrocinadora BUE-X, que es famosa por dar mantenimiento y reparación a los vehículos de los encuentros de Senshado a nivel profesional. Mi Madre es Astra Galinsky, que en su juventud fue la comandate de Pravda destacando con su estilo agresivo y único, por lo que a su alrededor se intentó crear el estilo Galinsky con ella a la cabeza para hacerles frente a los estilos tradicionales Nishizumi y Shimada.

Ace: Ah sí, Santiago y la chica "James bond" – refiriéndose a Sarah- también dijeron que son Larrazábal ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Alfred: ¿No te suena Larrazábal de algún lado?

Ace se quedó pensativo un momento intentado recordar donde había escuchado aquel apellido, ya que de alguna forma sabía que no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, de un momento a otro su mente se ilumino dejando escapar una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

Ace: Larrazábal… espera ¡¿Larrazábal?! ¡No puede ser! no me digas que de ESOS Larrazábal...

Max: Exactamente, el estilo Larrazábal, el estilo de Senshado que ha ganado el título del campeonato internacional juvenil durante 4 años seguidos, y que es de los más reconocidos a nivel profesional

Giorgio: Jajaja te pasas… ¿Cómo va a estar aquí alguien de la famosa y prestigiosa doctrina Larrazabal?

Sarah: Tal y como lo dijo Raúl, es verdad… él, Santiago y yo somos miembros de aquella familia, si es que lo deseas les podemos mostrar nuestros pasaportes para confirmarlo.

Looney se acercó a la chica y tomó los documentos, Natasha junto a Él en una computadora procesaron la información durante un rato mientras que en el lugar los estudiantes murmuraban por las identidades de los chicos, algunos apoyaban la declaración de Sara y otros simplemente se reían de ella. Por otro lado Max seguía con su mismo rostro inexpresivo esperando a que se confirmaran sus identidades.

Natasha: Son reales…Realmente son Larrazabal.

Ante tal declaración… todos se quedaron atónitos, y las murmuraciones continuaron, pero mucho más fuertes.

Looney: ¡Silencio!

Ace: No puede ser…. No… No… ¿Enserio?

Santiago: Si, créannos, somos Larrazabal… aunque este apellido es más una maldición – intervino Santiago.

Max: Es verdad, esa fue una de las razones por las que cuando vine a Japón, usé mi segundo nombre y segundo apellido.

Looney: Esperen, el Estilo Larrazábal es la principal doctrina de los campeones mundiales de entre todas las escuelas que practican Senshado en Colombia, solamente la escuela que controla el estilo Larrazábal ha representado a ese país en los torneos.

Sara: No es así… la realidad es que no existen más escuelas… todas son controladas por el Estilo Larrazabal, fue la disciplina y la voluntad de hierro la que nos ha llevado a convertirnos en los mejores del mundo y estamos orgullosos de ello.

Looney: Sara Larrazabal ¿verdad? ¿Acaso tú también eres una de sus estudiantes?

Sara: Exactamente…Además soy la tercera al mando del club de Panzerfahren del distrito del Sur.

Jenny: Y pensar que tendríamos a una persona tan importante aquí…

-Nuestra familia destrozó doctrinas legendarias de Senshado en solo dos décadas en todo el mundo- Dijo Sara con un tono orgulloso.

Dan: Hasta donde he oído en Colombia, el Estilo Larrazabal está basado en la división de su fuerza blindada en pequeños grupos de tanques de 3 efectivos usando una velocidad increíble que se complementa con la agilidad de los conductores y artilleros para realizar maniobras inimaginables y ataques inesperados.

Alfred: Eli, tú misma sentiste el estilo Larrazábal durante el enfrentamiento contra Ekaterina.

Eli: Bueno, ahora que lo dices….Y a mi pesar

Alfred: No se sorprendan tanto, recuerden que todo nuestro programa de entrenamiento esta basado en los parámetros iniciales del Estilo Larrazabal, empezando por los exámenes que realizamos hace un par de semanas.

Yumiko: Si niños… es por eso que han sufrido tanto a diferencia de lo que se suele hacer normalmente en otros clubes… pero se los dije una vez, si quieren sacar adelante un equipo de hombres en un mundo de mujeres tendrán que esforzarse el doble.

Looney: Eso quiere decir que ¿estábamos siguiendo la doctrina Larrazabal sin saberlo?

Yumiko: No, el estilo Larrazábal es todo lo contrario a los métodos normales… es usar cada oportunidad por mínima que sea para obtener ventaja ante el enemigo incluso si eso significa disparar a sus propios compañeros. Por lo cual es de las doctrinas más extrañas en el mundo del Senshado.

Ace: ¿Y cómo fue que obtuvimos ese plan de entrenamiento?

Sarah: Yo se lo entregué a Max, digamos que sin mí nunca hubieran dado todos esos exámenes.

Looney: Entiendo…¿Pero qué tiene que ver todo esto con el hecho de que nos ocultaran que Max se había ido y lo cambiaran por Santiago?

Dicho esto todos las miradas que se habían distraído volvieron a Max el cual había cerrado sus ojos para meditar, al sentir las miradas sobre él y los volvió a abrir y continuo.

Max: Como saben, todo equipo nacional que participa en encuentros internacionales está conformado por lo mejor de lo mejor en Senshado del país, pero la realidad es que en nuestro país no sucede así. Solamente equipos de los distritos del este y del norte han sido escogidos para participar sin importar que hubieran o no mejores tanquistas en los distrito central o sur, aunque reciéntenme el central logró abrirse un hueco. La razón de esto tiene una explicación el país del que venimos en sí, Santiago, Sarah y Yo venimos de la Gran Colombia, un país conformado por la unión de otros 4 hace unos 100 años y que luego se convirtió en una potencia mundial al cabo de 3 décadas después de su fundación.

Ace: Ok, sigue hablando.

Max: El hombre que logró la unificación del país era Antonio Larrazabal, nuestro tátara tátara abuelo. Hace tres décadas se implementó un reforma para la práctica de Sensha-do en todo el país; en aquel momento los 4 descendientes directos de Antonio eran, por un lado, mi padre y mi tío el padre de Sarah que eran conocidos como los hermanos del sur; por otro lado están las hermanas gemelas del norte. En aquel momento todos eran niños y fueron preparados y entrenados para la práctica de Senshado que había aumentado su popularidad en aquella época. El país gastó mucho dinero trayendo a instructores de diferentes partes del mundo para entrenar a cada descendiente junto con sus seguidores. Caracas adoptó la doctrina rusa, Bogotá la doctrina británica, Panamá adoptó la doctrina estadounidense y Quito trató de adoptar la doctrina alemana.

Karl: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

Yumiko: Silencio y sigue escuchando, niño

Max: Mi padre fue enviado al Sur a Quito y fue entrenado por ingenieros y mecánicos alemanes, tiempo después cumplió la edad requerida para entrar en los enfrentamientos pero…al ser un hombre no se le dió la oportunidad de participar en aquellos tiempos porque la discriminación de género en la práctica del Senshado era mucho peor que ahora.

En la primera edición del campeonato el ganador fue el distrito del Este, la potencia de sus IS-3 contra los Centurion y Pershing fue imparable, y los tigers de Quito tampoco pudieron hacer nada. Después de ello el torneo nacional se empezó a realizar cada cuatro años siendo siempre los ganadores Caracas o Panamá. Ya que los descendientes encargados de manejar las doctrinas de Senshado en Bogotá y Quito eran hombres, no había mucho que hacer, incluso con todo el gasto no se vieron resultados y los encuentros de Senshado con el tiempo se volvieron una herramienta política más que deportiva. Así nuestros padres tomaron la decisión de dejarl a la siguiente generación el deber de recuperar el orgullo de sus distritos; para eso, los dirigentes de Bogotá y Quito buscaron a famosas comandantes del mundo del Senshado para engendrar una descendencia apta para participar, entre ellas estaba mi madre y otra chica inglesa, la madre de Sarah.

Alfred: Ah bueno ahora supongo que ya se han de imaginar lo sucedido.

Sarah: De esa forma nosotros, la nueva generación de Larrazábal dirigiremos el camino del Senshado que se avecina para los distritos de Bogotá y Quito; yo tengo 2 hermanas mayores, por lo que al fin el distrito central pudo entrar al equipo nacional, ya que mi madre al pertenecer a la familia Larrazábal tenía el derecho de dirigir el equipo

Max: Pero con el distrito del Sur no sucedió tan bien como con el central, después de casarse mi madre, su salud empeoró y no pudo dirigir al equipo del sur.

Santiago: Y para colmo Max y yo salimos hombres así que…

Looney: Para el torneo que se avecina de parte del distrito del sur…

Max: No hay quien lo represente… así que el matrimonio arreglado traería a una comandante para su equipo.

Ace: ¿Matrimonio arreglado?

Max: Ok…

Looney: Deja de darle vueltas al asunto...

Max: Entonces ¡Todos saben que a Eli le gusta Anko y a Anko le gusta Eli! ¿Verdad?

Ante tal declaración todas las miradas cayeron entre los dos chicos y estos acto seguidos ambos se sonrojaron.

Natasha: Max, ¡Cállate no puedes decir eso!

Max: Al contrario, no hace falta decirlo porque ellos dos lo saben… pero se han preguntado aun así ¿Por qué esos dos no han podido estar juntos como se debe?

Ace: ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

Max: Pues que no pueden estar juntos por mi culpa, porque yo soy el prometido de Eli supuestamente, tenemos un matrimonio arreglado que planificaron nuestras familias del que nos enteramos ambos hace 2 meses por medio de una carta que nos enviaron a los dos con todos los detalles.

Looney: Eso quiere decir que la pelea que tuvieron tú y Anko aquella noche fue por eso...

Eli: ¿Qué pelea?

Toki: Pues la verdad después de que te fuiste aquella noche al gritarle a Anko, Max y él empezaron a golpearse… al final el ganador fue Anko, y Max tuvo que ir al hospital por las heridas.

Looney: Eso explica una cosa.

Eli estaba atónita ante aquella confesión, pues ella nunca supo porque Max había ido al hospital aquel día, al final al enterarse de aquello regresó a ver a Anko, el cual se encontraba cerca de ella, él no la vio a lo ojos y asintió con su cabeza; después de aquello Eli dio un par de pasos delante de donde estaba y al frente de todos los chicos acusados habló.

Eli: Entonces… ¿lo de la amnesia fue una mentira?

Looney: Más mentiras.

Yumiko: Aquí entro yo…lo de la amnesia es la verdad, durante el primer día, Max no nos recordaba, al segundo finalmente recuperó la conciencia y nos contó todo lo que acaba de contarles.

Eli llena de rabia por haber sido engañada, trato de salir del lugar a toda prisa pero fue detenida al momento por Anko agarrándola de la mano, justo antes de que intentara zafarse, Jenny tomó su otra mano.

Anko: Por favor, debes escuchar la historia hasta el final.

Eli sin decir nada simplemente se quedó ahí de espaldas, dando a entender que no se iria del lugar.

Eli: ¿Nos están mintiendo de nuevo…?

Max: No, en serio esta es la verdad.

Eli: ¡De que hablas, si fuera la verdad porque el matrimonio seria conmigo, si mis padres quieren que deje practicar Senshado, e incluso me amenazaron con sacarme de SF!

Yumiko: A eso era a lo que queríamos llegar, yo estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía con Eli, así que cuando Max nos contó sobre esta situación en el hospital, todos empezamos a dudar… Hasta ese momento Max pensaba que se tenía que casar contigo debido a tu habilidad de comandante y que tus padres estaban de acuerdo.

Alfred: Exacto, entonces si tus padres no quieren que practiques Senshado ¿Por queé aceptarían un matrimonio con una familia que quiere que hagas justamente eso?

Eli: …

Max: Fue en ese momento que entendimos que aquí había gato encerrado, pero desde aquí no podía saber nada así que tenía que obligatoriamente regresar a Colombia y hablar con mi padre. Pero fue justo entonces por pura casualidad que el Sucre, el buque escuela de Quito, estaba navegando en aguas japonesas. Yumiko me contó sobre la infiltración que planeaban hacer al buque de Saint Gloriana debido al escape de Arisa, me ofrecí de voluntario para ir a Saint Gloriana aquella noche, debido a que quería contactar con alguien ahí para intentar aclarar un par de dudas sobre esto.

Ace: ¿Quién?

Max: Bueno sobre eso yo escape de mi casa hace cerca de 3 años, debido a dos acontecimientos… el primero mi padre se volvió a casar 5 años atrás, y yo pues…

Looney: No te llevabas bien con tu nueva madre.

Sarah: Algo asi… solamente se lo dijo a mí y a Santiago, y se fue a vivir con sus familiares de su fallecida madre en Rusia.

Max: Ese fue el primer acontecimiento, el segundo era que se me fue arreglado un matrimonio con Satoko Senren.

Ace: ¿Y quién es esa?

Zero: Nuestra contrincante en el siguiente encuentro…

Karl: ¿O sea?

Zero: Satoko Senren es el verdadero Nombre de Darjeeling

Looney: ¿¡Espera, QUE!?

Max: Si… la familia Senren tiene una gran relación con el distrito central, así que con el matrimonio, finalmente el distrito del Sur podría participar.

Yumiko: Si, pero el niñito se dio a la fuga

Karl: ¿Por qué rechazarías a esa preciosidad?

Santiago: Mi hermano y yo conocemos las intenciones de Satoko… la razón por la que quería casarse con él era únicamente por sus propios intereses.

Looney: ¿Propios intereses?

Max: Te lo dije antes… quien dirige el estilo es una mujer, no un hombre…

Yumiko: Esto es diferente de lo que esperaba… Explíquenlo…

Sara: La familia Senren siempre ha estado muy relacionada con la familia Larrazabal por lo que conocemos a Satoko desde pequeños… esa chica es muy astuta… Sus padres quieren que dirija su compañía cuando se gradué; tanto ella como su hermana menor lo saben muy bien pero hay una forma de que ella pueda librarse de esa carga…

Looney: Usando a Max para su propio beneficio… y convirtiéndose en una comandante de la doctrina Larrazábal

Santiago: Exactamente es por eso que los que mas estaban a favor de ese trato son ella y su familia.

Max: Y esa fue la razón por la que huí, para evitar la boda ya que intente cancelarlo por todos los medios, pero no fue posible, siendo desaparecer mi única opción…

Looney: Ok, sigue…

Max: Al recibir la carta hace 2 meses supuse que el matrimonio con Satoko ya había sido olvidado, pero todavía tenía mis dudas pero… simplemente me deje llevar…y me siento muy enfadado por mi falta de responsabilidad. La única persona que también estaba al corriente de todo, aparte de nosotros, era Santiago, ya que conversaba mucho con él por internet desde que me fui y de igual manera cuando entre a SF ,pues uno de sus más grande sueños es practicar Senshado así que aprovechando la oportunidad…

Yumiko: Cuando Max me dijo que quería regresar a Colombia me negué rotundamente debido al poco tiempo que teníamos, para las reparaciones, pero luego se le ocurrió la idea del cambio; Santiago, un experto en reparaciones vendría a SF haciéndose pasar por Max y Max iría a Colombia haciéndose pasar por Santiago.

Looney: Maldición, ¿y por qué no nos lo dijiste?

Max: Era únicamente un asunto de la familia Larrazabal, no había razón para involucrar a todo el club

Looney ¡Bueno, lo hiciste, joder! ¡Pusiste a cargo de las reparaciones y como tercero al mando a un desconocido hijo de perra, todo mientras nos ocultabas todo esto! ¡Y dizque no querías meter al equipo! ¿¡Acaso no metiste a Yumiko, a Alfred, no los metiste a todos para ocultar esto?!

Max: Lo siento…

Looney: ¡Si tenías que ir a hablar con tu familia mientras mantenías tus problemas en secreto, pudiste hacerlo: "Oigan chicos tengo un problema familiar que tengo que solucionar, cúbranme en las reparaciones mientras lo arreglo, estaré de regreso para el encuentro"! ¡Nosotros también somos tu familia, ¿no?! Si necesitabas ayuda para lidiar con tus problemas, estábamos aquí; si querías solucionarlo en secreto ¡Te hubiéramos entendido!

Max simplemente no pudo alzar su cabeza, pues las palabras de Looney le tocaron muy en su fondo. Looney se acercó y miró a la cara a cada uno de los que estaban atados.

Looney: Escuchen, no estoy enfadado por lo que hicieron, lo estoy por que nos engañaron, todo lo que hicieron fue una estúpida pérdida de tiempo para el equipo porque todos ustedes estaban estresados por ocultar esto y cuando todo se fue al diablo ¡Huyeron como si fueran ratas y perseguirlos fue un desgaste enorme de tiempo y energias a tan poco del maldito encuentro!

Yumiko: Era muy peligroso, el padre de Max no aceptaría una trasferencia temporal así como así…además si Max o Santiago eran descubiertos violarían la ley con una suplantación de identidad, y no creo que nos convenga tener a Max en la cárcel antes del encuentro.

Santiago: …

Looney: ¿Y? Si hubiéramos sabido que un miembro del equipo no estaría por unos días hubiéramos acomodado nuestros tiempos de reparación y entrenamiento para hacerlo a tiempo.

Max: Así que el deseo de intercambio fue algo egoísta de mi parte y merezco toda la culpa, dicho esto quiero disculparme con todos…Me inclinaría a la japonesa si pudiera.

Ace: No te preocupes -Ace tomo la silla de Max y la bajó para que la cabeza de Max tocará el suelo en señal de arrepentimiento, aún mientras seguía atado a esta

Max: Lo lamento chicos…

Looney: Ah… Dios… ¿en fin que paso después?

Max: Esta bien les contaré aquello ¿Pero primero me pueden ayudar? estoy atado y no puedo moverme.

Looney: Considéralo tu castigo jejeje… en fin según entiendo, fuiste a St gloriana para realizar el cambio con Santiago, de forma que nadie lo notará y hablaste con Darjelling sobre ellos

Max: Si…mierda, ¡Ayuda!

Alfred: Bueno supongo que yo continuaré, aquel día de la infiltración fuimos con dos objetivos: Primero, realizar el cambio de Max y Santiago; y segundo, obtener información sobre los tanques que usarían St gloriana y Saunders para el combate.

Dan: Pero surgieron toda clase de inconvenientes, y no logramos obtener toda la información.

Amatsu: Habían 3 hangares, pero solo pudimos llegar a dos de ellos, en uno encontramos Sherman Jumbos y en el otro Centuriones.

Looney: ¿Y se iban a guardar esa información?

Gesta: En realidad el plan era hacer el cambio y la inteligencia, así que tomamos a Santiago y salimos de ahí, mientras Max se encargaría de revisar el tercer Hangar.

Max: Pero tampoco tuve posibilidad, no estaba completamente recuperado de mis lesiones así que tuve que abortar la misión… Alfred, di exactamente cuál era el plan después de aquello.

Alfred: ¿Eh? Pues tú volverías a Colombia a hablar con tu padre y en cuanto tuvieras comunicación, nos mandarías la información sobre el hangar que faltaba y volverías hoy con la respuesta de tu padre sobre el matrimonio.

Max: Pero no fue así…Nunca logré llegar al tercer hangar… Al estar cerca me di cuenta que alguien me tendió una trampa allí.

Alfred: ¿Qué?

Santiago: ¿Cómo?

Max: Pues que parece que cuando atraparon a Santiago de verdad atraparon a un traidor. Cuando sucedió el cambio se supone que yo me dirigiría a un bote con la gente que había traído a Santiago ahí para escapar… pero no hubo ningún bote… Todo el personal de Saint Gloriana sabía de mi presencia…Y además ¿Por qué no sonaron las alarmas cuando atraparon a Dan?

Yumiko: Todo fue un plan para tomar de rehén a Max en St gloriana… ¿verdad Santiago Larrazabal? - Dicho esto. Yumiko se levantó del sofá e incorporó a Max desatándolo al mismo tiempo.

Looney: Espera.

Yumiko: Tranquilo niño…

Max se levantó de la silla y se acercó a donde estaba su hermano y lo tomo del cuello de su camisa

Santiago: ¿Qué de que hablan? yo no sabía nada de eso… agh…

Max: ¡Deja de mentir! ¡Fue tu plan!… pero no contabas con la presencia de Ooarai esa noche…

Santiago: No es verdad yo no sabía de nada de eso

Max: Hace 2 meses recibí la carta de mi padre con la información de que me casaría con Eli, por lo tanto, se suponía, que con mi fuga y desaparición mi matrimonio con Satoko estaría olvidado… Pero mi padre me lo dijo… el que se casa con Eli no soy yo… ¡eres tú! Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que la carta era dirigida hacia mí como Larrazabal como diablos sabían dónde estaba….

Alfred: ¿Qué verga, eso dijo?

Dan: Entonces…¿Porque mierda la carta del matrimonio con Eli te llegó a ti?

Max: Muy buena pregunta… dejemos que Santiago nos responda…

Santiago: ….

Sarah: Santiago… tu padre ya está enterado de esto… así que…

Santiago acorralado simplemente bajo la cabeza y miro hacia el suelo con dificultad, Max lo soltó y lo dejo caer de forma brusca al suelo estando todavía atado.

Santiago: Esta bien… si, tienes razón, la carta iba dirigida hacia mí… Envié la carta con la intención de salvarte.

Max: ¿¡Salvarme dices!?

Sara: Santiago, todo esto te lo tenías muy escondido ¿Por qué harías algo como eso?

Santiago: Tu mismo me lo dijiste Raúl, te enamoraste de Eli… así que… así que yo quise ayudarte… Yo tenía toda la voluntad de casarme con ella aun si no la conociera con la intención de salvar la compañía de nuestro padre… Estoy seguro de sabes la situación tan peligrosa en que estamos ...apareció la oportunidad… si tú te casabas con Eli podríamos mantener la compañía y Satoko ya no estaría detrás de ti… todos ganaríamos…

Max: ¡Idiota!¡Imbécil!

Max en un fuerte y rápido movimiento golpeó a Santiago en la cara lanzándolo por los aires hasta al suelo, rompiendo la silla en la cual estaba atado dejando que este se liberará

Max: Si hiciéramos eso Satoko iría entonces por ti…¡Y ella es mayor de edad, así que tranquilamente se casarían más rápido y sería aún peor para nosotros!

Sara: ¿Además por qué razón harías algo tan tonto como enviar la carta? Eso tan solo creó muchos problemas aquí.

Santiago: Era la única opción… Que se nos ocurrió para ayudarlos…

Max: Pues obviamente eso no ayudo en nada ¡Nada!

Max trató de arrojarse hacia Santiago, pero fue detenido por Looney y Sara

Sara: ¡Tranquilizate!

Por otro lado Santiago intento recuperarse de aquel golpe, se limpió la sangre de la boca y se incorporó entre los restos de la silla y se dirigió a Max con toda velocidad el cual al estar inmovilizado recibió el golpe de lleno.

Max: Agg…

Santiago: ¡Ah ya me cansaste estúpido hermano! me dijiste que tú ya habías enamorado de una tal Elizabeth Le baux… ¿No? justamente, justamente la persona con la que nuestro padre me ordeno que me casará, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Todo estaría bien si intercambiáramos los papeles verdad! Maldita sea todo ¿Porque necesitamos a una maldita mujer que participe en el torneo internacional?… Y la única que se ofrece es la perra de Satoko ¡Porque es el destino de nuestra familia! ¡a la mierda el destino! ¡Detesto todo esto! ¡Lo odio! Y lo único que hiciste tú fue huir ¿Acaso creíste que con eso salvaríamos a papá? ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con mamá, si siquiera la recuerdas?

Max: ¡Cállate idiota!

Dicho esto Max aun inmovilizado se acercó a hacia Santiago golpeándolo con Su frente haciéndolo retroceder y caer al suelo. Acto seguido de sus dos frentes comenzó a salir sangre.

Max: ¡Porque es mi madre y también la tuya! ¡Jamás aceptaré a esa tipa con la que se casó nuestro padre!

Santiago se puso de pie de inmediato y lanzo un golpe a la cara de Max dejándolo aturdido por unos segundo, debido a la fuerza del impacto, Sara y Looney soltaron a Max y la espalda de este se golpeó con la oruga de un tanque cercano a él.

Santiago: Y lo mejor fue cuando llegue aquí y leí el informe ¡Y me entero que decidiste renunciar! Porque no decidiste pelear por ella diciendo que se la dejaras a Anko ¿Acaso no sabes todo el problema que tuve que pasar para ayudarte?

Max: Cállate estúpido, lo único que hiciste fue ir a una oficina de correos

Max se abalanzo hacia Santiago y empezó a golpearlo, debido a la caída la silla que contenía a Alfred y Gesta se rompió como consecuencia de la pelea liberando a los dos. Reaccionando inmediatamente al ser liberados Alfred trató de detener a Max y Gesta a Santiago.

Santiago: Porque que eres un cobarde, maldito… saliste huyendo.

Santiago se incorporó y soltándose de Gesta se lanzó a golpear a Max en su estómago dejándolo sin aire.

Max: Ag… ¿Qué… más… podía… hacer….?

Santiago: ¡Solo déjate ayudar y pelea por ella, cobarde!

Golpe a golpe los hermanos lanzaban y recibían puños mientras Alfred y Gesta intentaban retenerlos, Looney se acercó a ayudar a Alfred y Ace a Gesta pero la adrenalina en sus cuerpos era tanta que nadie se daba por vencido y forcejaban todo lo que podían. La distancia entre los dos chicos se había agrandado y ya no podían golpearse físicamente

Max: No puedo hacerlo… aggg – En un intento de dar una patada el Zapato de Santiago salió disparado de su pie golpeando toda la cara de Max

Santiago: Esto no lo hice solo por mí ¡También era para que buscaras tu propia felicidad, idiota!

Max: Yo soy el encargado de encontrar su propia felicidad ¿crees que hubiera sido feliz con Eli si se la hubiera arrancado a Anko?, es mejor dejar que las cosas continúen naturalmente… yo no soy el indicado para Eli…

Finalmente Max dejó de forcejear y se dejó caer al suelo siendo recogido por Alfred…

Santiago: Lo hice por tu bien – Acto seguido Max regresó a ver a Santiago con furia.

Max: ¡Cállate! ¿Sabes lo que me dijo mi padre cuando llegue a Colombia? ¡Me dijo que mi matrimonio con Satoko seguían en pie!

Santiago: ¡¿Qué?! No puede ser… es imposible – el golpe emocional fue muy grande ante las duras palabras de Max, lo cual lo dejo consternado.

Max: Creíste que era gracioso darme solo falsas esperanzas…¿En serio?

Santigo: Nooo…¡De verdad no lo sabía! ¡Lo hice por tu bien! Si enviaba la carta, los padres de Eli estarían de acuerdo que se casara con alguien que ella conocía – al escuchar esto Santiago de la misma forma que Max se dejó caer al suelo al dejar de forcejear.

Sarah: Espera Santiago ¿Quien te dijo que si enviabas la carta pasaría eso?

Santiago: Pues fueron Sabina y Anette

Sara: No hablaras en serio…

Santiago: Si ellas me dijeron…

Max: ¡Pero si son esas perras de los distritos del norte! ¡Es totalmente estúpido que confíes en ellas!

Santaigo: Pero pero…

Sara: Ahora todo tiene sentido…

Looney: Necesito explicaciones ¿Quiénes son ellas?

Sara: Son las comandantes de los equipos de Caracas y Panamá

Looney: En otras palabras esas dos estuvieron detrás de todo… pero todavía tengo una duda ¿por qué Santiago debe casarse con Eli en un principio?

Max: Esto en realidad es un problema de Larrazabal…

Looney: Me importa un carajo, dijiste que contarías toda la verdad…

Sara: Verás, hay tres compañías… BUE-X, del padre de Max y Santiago, Le Bauxita (LBX) de los padre de Eli y Seren Mechanic Association (SMC) de la familia de Darjeling… Debido a los recientes incidentes entre todos los descendientes Larrazabal con la entrada del equipo del distrito central, la proporción de fuerzas de los otros dos distritos se redujo… Así que sabían que si el distrito del sur lograba entrar, seria mucho peor para ellos… Por lo cual se decidió una votación y gan que la compañía BUE-X deje de patrocinar a los equipos de Larrazabal, lo cual implicaría perdidas millonarias.

Santiago: Si esto sigue así tendremos que vender la compañía… y pues el principal interesado en comprarla es la compañía de la familia de Satoko.

Yumiko: Deben saber que a nivel internacional existen compañías que patrocinan a los equipos que participan como puede ser Mitsubishi Heavy Industries, Rheinmetall, Krupp, GMC, BUE-X y SMC, están compañías son contratadas por el país anfitrión que envía los equipos al torneo internacional, con los contratos se encargan de todo el mantenimiento de los vehículos munición etc.

Eli: Ahora que me recuerdan, por otro lado LBX trabaja en el ámbito de competencias de la WRC junto con Citroën.

Sara: Entonces solo lo que existen dos formas de salvar la compañía…Una seria conseguir a una chica experta en senshado antes del torneo internacional para que represente al distrito del Sur por medio de un matrimonio… pero la única que se ha ofrecido es Darjelling, hija de la familia que posee la compañía que quiera comprar la nuestra; si ella tomara las riendas del equipo del sur podría llevarlo a su caída intencionalmente. Y la segunda es por la misma vía unir a las compañías BUE-X y LBX en una sola para lograr soportar la caída financiera que representaría el no patrocinar ningún equipo por nuestra parte en el próximo torneo.

Santiago: Debemos aclara que estamos hablando de millones de dólares…

Sara: La compañía LBX ha sido una fiel compañera de la nuestra pero la razón por la que necesita un matrimonio es para forzarla a cooperar…Es cierto que podríamos simplemente compartir las acciones pero eso haría que cuando llegue la caída financiera los trabajadores renunciarían o entrarían en huelgas debido al periodo de crisis; con un matrimonio la opinión pública no sería tan agresiva y se podría resistir hasta el inicio de la temporada de combates profesionales del próximo año.

Eli: Espera…Yo no estaba enterada de eso pero si necesitan alguien a quien patrocinar ¿Porque no a nosotros? Eso arreglaría todo, yo podría intentar hablar con mis padres.

Santiago: No es tan fácil… a no ser que tengan el dinero suficiente para invertir en aquello una simple escuela no lo lograría.

Eli: Maldición….

Yumiko: Eso es justo de lo que hablábamos en la reunión de ayer que se convocó… al parecer el MEXT planea enviar dos equipos para representar a Japón en vez de uno como usualmente se solía hacer. Mitsubishi Heavy Industries siempre ha sido el patrocinador del equipo que representa a Japón pero al tomar la decisión de dos equipos estaban justamente buscando otro patrocinador que los ayude…

Sara: No puede ser… ¡Señorita Yumiko! Por favor permítame acompañarla en la próxima reunión…

Yumiko: Esta bien… aunque ya no quería regresar pero debemos apresurarnos empezará dentro de una hora en Tokio…

Sara: ¡Me valen 3 hectáreas de verga! ¡Llamaré un helicóptero! ¡Esta podría ser la salvación de BUE-X! ¡Llamaré a mi tío de inmediato! ¡Adiós!

Ante tal noticia la compostura que guardaba Sara se derrumbó y llena de efusividad salió corriendo con el teléfono en su oreja mientras jalaban a toda velocidad a Yumiko de su brazo.

Looney: ¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?

Santiago: Si es que Yumiko convence de contratar a BUE-X...

Max: El MEXT sería el encargado de pagar a nuestra compañía…

Santiago: ¡Entonces podríamos salvarla!

Max: ¡Vamos con ella!

Santiago: ¡Sí!

Los rostros golpeados de los dos chicos se llenaron de felicidad. Los dos hermanos trataron de salir corriendo al igual que su prima pero fueron detenidos por Eli.

Eli: ¿A donde van ustedes dos? ¿No ven que deben ir a la enfermería?

Max: ¡Pero esto es más importante!

Eli: ¡Silencio! – Dicho esto Eli Golpeo a Max dejándolo inconsciente.

Looney: Creo que te pasaste...

Eli: Si…

Looney: Alfred supongo que es toda la verdad.

Alfred: Si, efectivamente.

Ace: Pero todavía queda algo en el aire… ¿Por qué razón aquellas dos chicas decidirían enviar la carta?

La pregunta que se hizo Ace quedó en el aire, después de lo sucedido, desataron a las demás personas aun cuando no se sentían totalmente satisfechos pues el incidente principal había sido aclarado pero todavía seguía la pregunta ¿Qué ganarían los distritos del norte enviando aquella carta hacia SF?

Un par de horas después Yumiko llamo a Looney para explicarle que siga con las prácticas y que restituyan a Alfred si así lo querían después de hablarlo con todos los miembros del club. Al final decidieron poner a Alfred al frente y pensar un castigo para todos los que habían participado del engaño.

Al siguiente día, el lunes, a tan solo 3 días del enfrentamiento las practicas continuaron finalmente y después de mucho tiempo se pudo respirar con tranquilidad en SF, Max y Santiago se quedaron aquella noche en la enfermería para curar sus heridas.

Por otro lado los demás chicos castigados estaban dando su décimo tercer vuelta alrededor del portaviones, al final el castigo decido por el club de senshado sería correr alrededor del portaviones desde las 6 de la mañana hasta las 12 del mediodía y que luego del enfrentamiento los "acusados" cumplieran todas las peticiones de los miembros del club por una semana así como traerles comida, lavar su ropa etc.

Alfred: No siento mis piernas….

Dan: Me voy a morir, puta madre…

Mientras los 2 chicos seguían agonizando mientras corrían muy lejos de ellos en la biblioteca de la academia se encontraban Max, Gesta, Santiago, Amatsu y Toki con una pila de libros.

Santiago: Bueno nos tocó la mejor parte diría yo…

Max: Hacer todos los deberes de los miembros del club… ¿En serio?

Amatsu: Dejen de quejarse todavía nos faltan los deberes de los de 3er año.

Toki: ¿Cómo diablos vamos a hacer deberes de temas que no hemos visto?

Max: No lo sé…

Los chicos seguían todos con sus calculadoras, hojas de cuadros, cuaderno y libros de texto quemando sus pestañas mientras estudiaban, finalmente después de un rato todos se dieron un descanso saliendo del lugar para ir a comer.

Gesta: Tal vez esto es mejor, digo, sino estuviéramos corriendo en ese calor tan asqueroso como Alfred y Dan.

Max: No lo sé… pero estoy feliz… parece que todo se aclaró y pude dormir ayer…

Santiago: Dilo por ti… todavía no me acostumbro por completo al horario de sueño…

Toki: Si, fue una tortura tener que maquillar sus ojeras para que no se noten todos los días.

Gesta: Bueno al final son casi 13 horas de diferencia…

Amatsu: Ahora que te veo bien tu color de piel es mucho más clara que la de Max, aunque es verdad que se parecen su color de piel es lo que los diferencia.

Max: Nuestro color de ojos es similar la diferencia es nuestro cabello.

Santiago: Me lo tuve que pintar, en realidad es de color rojo.

Max: Si… nuestra madre lo tenía de aquel color. Mmm Ahora que lo notó… ¿Gesta, porque estas tan lejos de Toki? – Acto seguido Toki y Gesta se sonrojaron

En aquel momento todos regresaron a ver a los dos, el grupo había salido a la cafetería de la academia, pero usualmente Gesta siempre intentaba estar cerca de Toki, pero en esta ocasión se encontraba lo más alejado posible de ella al otro lado del grupo.

Gesta: Ah… pues es que estaba con calor.

Toki: Si, es el calor jejeje….

De pronto Amatsu se acercó a Gesta y lo miró con una mirada aterradora.

Amatsu: Más te vale que no le hayas hecho nada ¿E-N-T-E-N-D-I-D-O? – Gesta tragó saliva y respondió únicamente con su cabeza de arriba para abajo.

…

Mientras tanto en el segundo piso del hangar del club se llevaba a cabo una acalorada conversación.

Sarah: Bueno eso es todo… tengan –Sarah lanzó un sobre hacia las manos de looney.

Looney: ¿Qué es esto?

Sarah: Parece que todo va a ir bien… pero debo regresar a Colombia

Ace: Eso es…

Sarah: Son para la transferencia temporal de Santiago… con ella podrá participar en el encuentro si es que ustedes lo desean…No es un mal chico, bueno, es algo ingenuo, pero podría serles de ayuda contra Satoko así que a ustedes les queda elegir ¿Dejaran participar a Santiago con ustedes en el combate contra Satoko?

Looney: Lo decidiremos con todos los miembros después.

Eli: Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros – dijo Eli mientras se inclinaba hacia Sara – Pero quisiera saber algo ¿Por qué sus familiares persuadirían a Santiago de enviar la carta?

Sara: Estuve pensando en ello y con la llamada que le hice a mi tío ayer pudimos llegar a una conclusión:¿Recuerdas que te dije que hubo una votación para decidir el patrocinio para el torneo internacional?

Eli: Si.

Sara: Pues las familias de esas dos fueron las que votaron en contra… pero eso no es todo… ¿Has escuchado del incidente de los Red March hace un año?

Eli: ¿Te refieres al equipo ruso mixto de senshado?

Looney: Escuche de él pero no hay mucha información… al parecer no han logrado ganar ningún enfrentamiento.

Sara: Si es una de las razones por la que no son tan conocidos a diferencia de todos ustedes.

Ace: ¿Nosotros?

Sara: Exacto desde su victoria contra Anzio, en todo el mundo no se habla más que de su equipo, por lo cual deben ser más que precavidos de ahora en adelante para no terminar como la Red March.

Eli: ¿Qué les sucedió?

Sara: Personas contrarias a la participación de los hombres en el senshado se la han pasado lanzando ataques en redes y haciendo sabotajes de sus equipamientos.

Eli: Ya veo…

Sara: Si esas dos tenían a Santiago como informante… aunque el pelele no se haya dado cuenta… lo más probable es que hayan realizado tal acción con el fin de sabotearlos y reducir su moral para el próximo encuentro.

Looney: Ahora entiendo por qué Max las llamó perras.

Yumiko: Es verdad.

De repente sorprendiendo a todos Yumiko apareció detrás de los chicos desde su usual sofá de siestas

Ace: ¿Yumiko-sensei no estaba dormida?

Yumiko: Eso intentaba ¡Pero ustedes niños no dejan dormir!… Tal y como lo dijo Sara es lo más probable… a decir verdad… escuche que la Red March entrará en el torneo este año.

Looney: ¿Qué? Eso quiere decir que si logramos entrar habrá otro equipo mixto en el torneo.

Yumiko: Básicamente…

Looeny: ¡Eso es genial! ¡Porque necesito un desafío! Ellos fueron los primeros del mundo en revelarse y nosotros seremos los primeros de Japón…

Yumiko: Bueno sobre eso… la verdad es que no es tan cierto.

Ace: ¿A qué se refiere?

Dicho esto la expresión de Yumiko se tornó melancólica, no como la usual debido al sueño si no una diferente, una que contagiaba a los demás, los chicos observaron a Yumiko como se ponía de pie para hablar, y notaron algo extraño en sus ojos.

Yumiko: Bueno supongo que debo confesarles algo… la razón de que yo sea su instructora no es que me hayan asignado a ustedes… yo los elegí.

Looney: ¿Yumiko-sensei?

Yumiko: En el pasado ya existía un equipo de Senshado mixto en Japón y yo estaba cargo de ellos, pero tal y como lo dijo Sarah… Fuimos saboteados… Díganme chicos… ¿Han escuchado del incendio de Bellwall?

Looney: ¡No puede ser… No me digas que ese incendio…!

Yumiko: Si, la academia Bellwall intentí crear un club mixto pero a las pocas semanas de inaugurarlo el hangar con todos sus tanques se incendió y su comandante de primer año Jefferson Praga desapareció en aquel incendio… Después de aquello el club se disolvió

Looney: Jefferson… él era el jefe de Anko… o algo así…

Eli: No lo sabía…

Yumiko: En fin, niños… quiero a todos los miembros en la tarde practicando, el consejo estudiantil nos ha permitido que falten a clases estos días previos al encuentro… ya le debo mucho a esos cuatro ojos así que espero que no sea en vano, debemos ganar el siguiente combate aprovechando el tiempo que nos queda ¿entienden?

Looney: Si, Yumiko-sensei

Yumiko: Si bueno… iré a caminar un rato, quiero estirar las piernas un poco.

Dicho esto Yumiko salió apresuradamente de la habitación dándoles la espalda a los chicos que todavía seguían en la habitación, al cerrarse la puerta todos los presentes pudieron sentirlo; aquel había sido un momento fuera de lo común, era la primera vez que Yumiko se abría con sus estudiantes, nadie sabía que decir con la intención de romper el silencio, Looney dijo lo primero que se le paso por su mente.

Looney: Debe ser algo muy importante para Yumiko supongo…

Ace: Tienes razón.

Sara: Bueno debo irme, suerte y tengan cuidado chicos. Por favor cuiden de mis tontos primos. Y espero ver su respuesta en combate del tonto de… eh, me refiero a Santiago, Max también lo es pero ahora comprobé que Santiago lo es más… Adiós.

La chica vestida con un traje de etiqueta negro se colocó sus usuales gafas de sol, con su cola de caballo y su figura despampanante se perdió detrás de la puerta de la habitación dejando a los 3 chicos solos en aquel segundo piso que había escuchado tantas conversaciones como esa en el pasado.

Looney: Muchas Gracias, Sara Larrazabal.

…

 **Seguimos con el concurso, jajaja al parecer muchos van a ir por el punto extra dibujando a yumiko en traje de de baño :333 jajajaja ya lo estoy esperando xD se despide Tony Subaru**


	30. Recuerdos

Capítulo 30 La Melancolía de la Princesa Parte 12 – Recuerdos

Desde pequeña siempre tuve todo, recuerdo que nuestra casa era muy grande, y teníamos muchos empleados, todos los años mis padres siempre me compraban todo lo que yo quería, aunque lo malo era que mi papá nunca solía estar ahí junto con mi mamá y yo, así que siempre me alegraba cuando él venía a vernos, aunque eran muy pocas veces.

Cuando era niña no entendía mucho lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, simplemente me concentraba en vivir y alegrar a mamá por la ausencia de papá, con el paso del tiempo fui comprendiendo quien era yo y mis padres.

Mi Padre el presidente de una empresa manufacturera de piezas automotrices, una de las más importantes de Francia, pues entre sus clientes estaba Renault y Citroën. Comprendí eso cuando tenía 5 años y decidimos hace un viaje de negocios mi mamá y yo con él.

Estaba emocionada era mi primera vez viajando en avión, estuvimos como 12 horas en el avión, finalmente cuando llegamos me sentí muy extraña, me faltaba el aire y era frio, diferente al frio que hacía en invierno, le pregunté a mi mama si después iba a caer nieve, pues mientras más salíamos del aeropuerto más frio hacía. Hace no mucho había empezado la escuela, así que todavía no podía leer muy bien pero mi madre me cargo y me mostró en la pantalla del aeropuerto el lugar donde estábamos. En la pantalla solo pude entender que decía París, conocía esa ciudad era donde yo nací entonces…

-Elizabeth, mira ahí dice Bogotá – dijo mi madre

-Bo..guo..ta… Bogotá.

Creyendo que habíamos llegado a muestro destino nos subimos en un vehículos muy elegante, después de otro rato salimos de la ciudad y llegamos a otra pista de aterrizaje, desde ahí tomamos un helicóptero, el viaje duro unas 4 horas, haciendo dos paradas a medio camino, el viaje fue fabuloso desde la ventana veía toda clase de montañas y vegetación, era tan diferente a Francia, yo les comentaba todo a mía padres y ellos simplemente sonreían y lo veían conmigo.

En aquel viaje, fue la primera vez que vi un tanque…

Finalmente después de mucho viaje nos bajamos del Helicóptero, nos recibió un señor de tez morena casi de la edad de mi papá, lo recuerdo muy bien al igual que nosotros se vestía muy elegante, el hombre se llamaba Ricardo Larrazábal. Me pareció una persona muy amale, o tal vez no, no lo sé solo tenía 5 años en ese entonces.

Fuimos con él a diferencia de donde estábamos antes, el clima era diferente, se sentía mucho más cálido como cuando la primavera ha empezado hace no mucho, pero aun así los vientos del lugar, no dejaban que las personas anduvieran sin sacos ahí. Caminamos durante un tiempo. Al parecer estábamos en un gran complejo cerrado, mientras recorríamos el lugar los vi por primera vez eran tanques, en aquel momento no sabía que eran, así que mientras mi padres charlaban con aquel hombre yo simplemente pregunte.

-¿Qué son esos autos con tubos arriba? –pregunté mientras apuntaba a uno de ellos.

-Ahh ¿Esos no los conoces? Se llaman tanques concretamente ese grande de ahí aplanado es un IS-3 – me respondió el hombre con un acento francés un poco extraño.

-¿Y ese de ahí? – volví a preguntar

-Oh ese es un T-44 – me respondió

-Al parecer las cosas están un poco animadas por aquí, viendo tantos tanques – comento mi papá

-Exactamente señor Le Baux, justo el día de hoy están realizando los entrenamientos conjuntos las cuatro divisiones de la academia Republica. La división a la que corresponde nuestro distrito el del sur Quito, es Galápagos. Acérquense ahora van a realizar un entrenamiento.

Subimos a una torre de vigilancia, y observamos la práctica, en aquel tiempo no sabía nada de tanques pero podía diferenciarlos por los colores, los IS-3 eran verdes, los Pershing Marrones, los Centurion Amarillos y los T-44 de un verde más claro que los IS-3

Me encantó ver esa demostración, los tanques corriendo de un lado para el otro haciendo derrapes increíbles, en momentos no parecían que fueran vehículos sino más bien fieras salvajes por la agilidad y sagacidad con la que se movían los tanques, era simplemente increíble.

Era un enfrentamiento de dos equipos, pero extrañamente pareciera que solo eran grupos pequeños de 3, incluso algunos se chocaban entre aliados y cosas así, al igual que yo mis padres estaban sorprendidos con la actuación.

-No puedo creerlo los tanques se mueven de formas inimaginables jamás creí que alguien podría moverse ahí, los conductores deben estar locos – dijo mi padre con la boca abierta.

-Si nos los dicen muy seguido, hace más de 25 años el gobierno de la Gran Colombia decretó la práctica del Senshado. Y Actualmente este año queremos conseguir el 3 título consecutivo del campeonato internacional. –respondió el señor.

Después de que la práctica acabara. Nos encaminamos a una gran casa casi tan grande como la mía, mis padres siguieron conversando, durante un rato, en una sala de estar, yo estaba fascinada por la cantidad de trofeos y medallas que había en las paredes.

-Señor, ¿porque tiene tantos trofeos y medallas? - pregunté

-No son míos, son de mi esposa, la conocerán hoy en la cena, actualmente anda un poco ocupada en el taller.

Me acerqué a uno y pude ver un nombre tallado en la base.

As..tra… Galin… ky

…

Amatsu: ¿Espera espera espera, dijiste Galinsky?

Eli: Si, eso mismo.

Toki: Entonces podemos decir que en realidad conocías a los padres de Max

Eli: Con lo que no contó Max hace un par de días busqué en mi álbum de fotos y empecé a recordar

Era cerca de las 5 de la tarde, las prácticas en el club se habían acabado hace un rato, Toki y Amatsu de alguna forma se auto-invitaron a la casa Eli, para conversar un poco sobre su situación y ayudarla en caso de ser necesario, al inicio Eli estuvo reacia a la idea, pero después de un pastel de durazno hasta los más fuertes caen

Eli: Bueno continúo con la historia.

…

Mientras mis padres estaban muy entusiasmados conversando con el señor de acento raro, guiada por los trofeos y medallas. Salí sin darme cuenta de la habitación y me perdí en la mansión, al inicio no me di cuenta simplemente tenía ganas de explorar el lugar, caminé por algunos pasillos durante un par de minutos entrando a habitación, los sirvientes de la mansión no e hicieron caso alguno pues se los veía muy ocupados trasladándose de un lugar al otro. Anduve vagando durante algún tiempo hasta que finalmente me encamine por un pasillo oscuro, del cual podía escuchar personas al otro lado de una puerta, poniéndome de puntillas logré abrir la puerta y un aire frio me recibió, era un lugar muy amplio y hacía eco y se sentía grandes corrientes de aire, además de eso olía muy raro y muy fuerte, en ese tiempo no lo sabía pero era el olor a gasolina y aceite, seguí caminando cuidándome de no ensuciar mis ropas, hasta que finalmente encontré a dos personas.

Era una chica y un niño, la mujer llevaba un mameluco de color verde y estaba sentada sobre un tanque, el niño vestía de forma similar y estaba junto a ella.

La mujer me hablo, pero no logré entender lo que dijo ya que fue en otro idioma. De repente fue tratando en diferentes idiomas hasta que dio con el correcto.

-Bueno ¿entonces francés? – me preguntó.

-Si, ¿Quién es usted?

-Mi nombre es Astra Galinsky, supongo que tú debes ser la hija de Pierre le Baux.

-Si – asentí con mi cabeza - ¿cómo conoces el nombre de mi padre? -pregunté

-Oh los estábamos esperando desde algún tiempo para realizar unos importantes negocios.

-Entonces usted sabe en que trabaja mi padre.

-Bueno pues diría que solo lo básico.

-Me podría contar ¿Qué es lo que hace?

-Por supuesto – me respondió dejando salir una sonrisa.

El niño que esta junto hablo con ella en un idioma que no conocía, sin entender lo que dijeron, logre entender Le Baux y luego se giraron hacia mí.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? – me pregunto la mujer.

-Me llamo Elizabeth.

Después de aquello se giró al niño y por lo que intuí le dijo que se presentará repitiendo las palabras "bonjour, mon nom est". El niño bajo con dificultad y cuidado de las orugas del tanque, y me mostro su mano para saludarlo, me dispuse a tomarla, pero antes de eso él se dio cuenta de que estaba sucia, así que la cubrió con una franela que llevaba en su bolsillo, dijo una frase en otro idioma

-¿Qué dijo?

-Ah dijo que no quería ensuciar tus ropas, ya que son muy bonitas.

Luego continuo Su acento era muy malo, pero le entendí, tomé su mano y sonrió

-Ehh… bonjour, mon nom est Maximilano Larrazabal.

…

Amatsu: Eso quiere decir que ya conocías a Max desde que eras niña.

Eli: Si, pero él no lo recuerda, cuando nos contó por primera vez de su madre, él dijo que no la conoció por que murió cuando era un niño y con lo que dijo Santiago al parecer Max la ha olvidado.

Toki: Bueno además eres un año mayor que Max, así que…

Eli: Si yo la verdad tampoco recuerdo muy bien todo eso, un par de meses después me enteré por mi madre conversando por teléfono que su madre había muerto. Ademas la primera vez que vi al IS cuando llegó había sentido que lo había visto antes, ahora sé que era el mismo tanque en el que ella se encontraba sentada cuando la conocí.

Toki: Y, ¿qué sucedió después?

Eli: Astra me subió al a tanque y me contó sobre mi padre, que es lo que hacía, también sobre los tanques, y todo lo que hacían en el taller, la verdad de aquello solo recuerdo ya muy poco. Cuando regresamos del viaje quise intentar practicar Senshado, como insistí mucho y mis padres creyeron que lo terminaría abandonando al poco tiempo me inscribieron en la división inferior de la Academia Maginot.

Amatsu: Así que la razón de que practiques Senshado es la madre de Max.

Eli: Si, no sé porque, pero cuando me contaba sobre sus hazañas en tanques simplemente quería intentarlo.

Amatsu: Una pregunta a todo esto como te inspiraste para boxear, ¿fue también la madre de Max?

Eli: No, Recuerdo que de pequeña un día vi en televisión una pelea de boxeo, no sé por qué tendría unos 6 años cuando la vi, simplemente me encanto y se lo dije a mi madre, pero a ella no le gustó la idea, decía que esas nos son las aficiones de una niña refinada, al final después de insistir mucho y pedírselo a mi padre cuando regresó me dejaron empezar a practicarlo. Eso fue después de que quisiera aprender senshado.

Toki: En fin y que paso después en su reencuentro cuando entraron a SF.

Eli: No, ya les conté mucho, es hora de que se vayan.

Amatsu: Lo siento, pero le prometimos a Anko que nos quedaremos contigo.

Eli: No me importa, además soy más fuerte que ustedes 2.

Amatsu: No importa, Toki el arma secreta.

Toki: En seguida.

Toki se levantó de la mesa en donde estaban y tomo su mochila sacando otro pastel de durazno, que tenía escondido.

Eli: Mmm….. ¡Ah!... Está bien les contaré – en sus pensamientos "maldito pastel de durazno las hice entrar por él, pero no me imagine que tendrían otro" suspiró.

Al rato Eli Soltó el tenedor y se limpió su boca con su servilleta, dando a entender que había terminado de comer el pastel que le habían traído, ya que después de todo era su favorito en todo el mundo, el sabor de durazno según ella le hacía sentirse viva de nuevo, Anko lo sabía y por tal razón se lo recomendó a Toki para traerlo consigo.

Eli: Bueno y ahora que es lo que quieren saber, ya les conté sobre mi relación con la familia Larrazabal, o lo que recuerdo de ella - Comento Eli mientras estiraba todo su cuerpo mientras seguía sentada en la mesa del comedor de su apartamento

Toki: Bueno la verdad es que hay un asunto que todavía no resolvemos sabes… Anko nos pidió a mi hermana y a mí que te mostráramos algo

Eli: ¿A qué te refieres? -Preguntó esta última sin entender de qué hablaba su compañera.

Toki: Bueno Eli, pues no sé cómo explicártelo, pero después de que te fuiste comenzó una pelea entre Max y Anko ¿verdad?

Eli: Si… lo sé – al decir esto Eli retiro su mirada de Toki hacia otro lado

Toki: Si intentamos detenerlos, pero Yumiko no nos lo dejó, así que los dos se golpearon sin que nadie les dijera nada durante un rato.

Eli: Lo sé… Pero… ¡¿Por qué no los detuvieron?!

Toki: Aunque quisiéramos no creo que los hubiéramos podido detener, pero más importante es esto.

Toki sacó de su bolsillo su teléfono celular y le mostro un video a Eli, el cual tenía la fecha de ayer, mientras el video se empezaba reproducir, se escuchaban golpes y patadas y algunos comentarios.

Eli: La pelea inicio por mi ¿verdad? - preguntó Eli con la mirada en el video el celular en sus manos.

Toki: Pues al parecer Max estaba enamorado de ti… lo escuchaste de él y Santiago ayer ¿no?

Eli: Bueno tienes razón… lo escuché, pero la verdad no supe cómo reaccionar… ya que no tengo ni idea de porque Max se enamoraría de mi…

Toki mostró el video que había grabado la noche anterior a Eli, aunque no se veía mucho, lo importante era el audio, al final Eli escuchó todo lo que habían dicho Anko y Max la noche anterior.

Amatsu: diablos debí estar ahí sí que se dieron duro ese par de tontos jajaja…

Toki: Ahí termina, después de ello Max cayó al suelo y no despertó hasta mucho después como ya sabes – comento Toki, guardando su teléfono de nuevo.

Eli: … -Eli estaba sin palabras se notaba que quería llorar, pero no podía controlarse en ese momento muchas emociones estaban en su interior.

Toki: En fin, solo hay algo que quiero saber – dijo Toki mientras Eli le alzaba la mirada con los ojos llorosos. - ¿Qué sucedió cuando ustedes dos discutieron sobre el matrimonio arreglado?

…

En otro lugar

Max: ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué sucedió cuando discutimos sobre el matrimonio arreglado?... Mmm… pues la verdad no lo recuerdo bien jajaja…. Espera un rato…

Anko: Pues… si…

Max regresó a ver si había gente en el hangar que lo pudiera escuchar y tomo a Anko por el cuello y lo agacho.

Max: Pues veras no le digas a nadie, pero tengo mala memoria… aunque no lo parezca… creo en fin cuando lo recuerde te lo diré, pero aun así ¿a qué viene tal pregunta?

Anko: Pues la verdad… Eli me ha estado evitando y pues … ¡Quiero arreglar las cosas con Eli! – Ante tal exclamación Max se acercó rápidamente a Anko y le tapó la boca para que nadie lo escuchara, luego regresó a ver si había alguien en el hangar y se ocultó de nuevo con él.

Max: Entiendo, entiendo… pero por que debes gritarlo, y además ¿Qué tengo que ver yo? Ya te dije que no voy a intentar nada con ella.

Anko: Bueno… lo sé, pero… escucha.

El hangar del club estaba casi vacío, solamente Max se encontraba trabajando, en eso Anko apareció, y comenzaron a charlar. Anko le contó a Max todo lo sucedido el día en que Santiago reparó el Tanque de Sarek siendo todo esto en torno a la propuesta de Eli a Anko de fugarse de la academia.

Max: Mm… ¿y por qué no lo hiciste?

Anko: ¿¡Que!? ¡Pero si me dijiste que confiara en ti y eso fue lo que hice! ¡Además, que hubiera pasado con el combate!

Max golpeo levemente la cabeza de Anko para que dejara de hablar, ambos chicos se encontraban en aquel momento sentados a los pies de las orugas del ARL, eran cerca de las 7 de la noche, los últimos estudiantes del club estaban retirándose del lugar pero Max quería comprobar un poco los vehículos todavía.

Max: Eso no importa… Acaso no entiendes, Se necesita mucho valor como para proponer algo así… es obvio que ahora le de vergüenza o algo por el estilo a Eli… debiste aceptar.

Anko: ¡Pero el encuentro…!

Max: No importa aun si hubieran huido no creo que llegarían tan lejos… al final todo saldría bien y hubiéramos ido a buscarlos jaja es lo que yo creo… Bueno mañana es jueves y hoy realizamos el ultimo combate de entrenamiento. ¿Acaso esa fue la razón por la que estaba tan distraídos en el combate de hoy?

Anko: Pues si…

Max: Jajaja no te preocupes todo está bien… dime ¿Vas a hablar hoy con Eli?

Anko: Pss si planeaba hacerlo después de terminar con el ARL.

Max: Yo me quedaré para terminar con un par de tanques… La verdad es que sentí que no hice nada en los últimos días así que…

Anko: Eso no es verdad… nos ayudaste a mí y a Eli…

Max: ¿Tú crees? lo único que hice fue decirle a mi padre todo lo que sucedía, fue el quien ayudo a Eli enviando esa carta. En fin… ¿Quieres ayudarme con los demás tanques?

Anko: Este pues…

Max: Vamos la noche es joven…

Anko fue arrastrado por Max a terminar con algunas reparaciones de los vehículos, así como hacer un inventario de la munición y cosas así. Ambos chicos empezaron a trabajar tanque por tanque…

Max: Pásame mi celular por favor está en mi mochila.

Anko: Esta bien…

Anko que está concentrado en el ARL bajó del tanque realizo la tarea que le pidió Max.

Anko: Aquí esta.

Max: Gracias

Max agarró su teléfono, después de hacer unos cuantos toques lo dejo sobre el chasis del tanque.

Anko: ¿Eso es?

Max: Está grabando… es audio… la verdad es que no quisiera volver a hablar con Eli durante un tiempo, pero si esto mejora las cosas entre ustedes dos supongo… total dije que te ayudaría no es así… bueno terminemos con el ARL mientras te lo cuento.

ANko: Esta bien…

Anko simplemente se quedó callado mientras escuchaba todo lo que Max tenía que decir, trabajando en su tanque.

Max: Bueno verás…

…

Max comenzó a contarle la historia a Anko.

La verdad lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, la vi en el suelo afuera de su apartamento llorando desconsoladamente, y en sus manos la misma carta que tenía yo, lo entendía al instante, estaba feliz, pero sabía que estaba mal, estaba asustado debía haberme acercado hacia ella, pero mientras pronunciaba su nombre era como un escudo… no era un arma que me atacaba directo al corazón. Salí corriendo de ahí pero aun así podía escucharla, gritando y nombrando su nombre "Anko", seguí corriendo pero en un momento me tropecé caí al suelo estrepitosamente, cuando me incorporé note lagrimas alrededor de mis ojos, me preguntaba cuando me volví tan débil, y con todas mis fuerzas golpee al suelo, intente detener las lágrimas pero estas no se paraban, lance un grito con todas mis fuerzas al cielo, esperando ahí encontrar la respuesta a toda la mierda que había pasado, pero me di cuenta en ese momento estaba solo, no tenía a nadie ni siquiera una mano que me dijera que hacer. Caminé desanimado hacia mi casa entre ahí y me arrojé a la cama, regresé a ver la carta, la ira me invadió y la rompí en mil pedazos, tal vez esa era una señal pues luego de aquellos sentí una gran paz.

Los días siguientes asistí normalmente a la escuela, pero Eli no estaba ahí, decidí pasar por su casa, pero al final no la encontré cuando retornaba a la mía la divisé al otro lado de la calle principal le grité para saludarla, me vio, pero en vez de devolver el saludo, salió corriendo.

Incapaz de hacer nada volví a dirigirme hacia mi casa, meditando sobre qué hacer.

Había pasado una semana desde que la huir de mí, aquella tarde un recado llegó a mí de que Eli quería hablar conmigo por medio de una de sus compañeras de clases, después de las clases, aquel día no teníamos entrenamiento del club, así que la esperé pacientemente en el lugar que ella había acordado.

Pasaron cerca de unos 20 minutos y no había rastros de ella, me dije a mi mismo que esperaría como mínimo una hora, pero finalmente por la puerta apareció, se veía agitada. Me saludo un poco avergonzada y se disculpó sobre lo ocurrido el otro día, conversamos un poco como siempre como si nada hubiera pasado hasta que finalmente…

-Max ehh… bueno te pedí verte aquí sobré la carta, de nuestros padres…

En mi mente simplemente no soportaba la idea de verla llorar de nuevo. Si lo hacía sentiría que mi vida terminaría hace que antes de que dijera algo le dije.

-Lo sé… lo sé, pero yo… te sigo apoyando con Anko. Así que no te preocupes.

En ese momento no lo sé simplemente le sonreí, tal vez ella vio la sonrisa más falsa que había hecho o la más verdadera, lo único que sé es que empezó a reír, luego ella se adelantó a la puerta y antes de salir y cerrar dijo:

-Gracias.

Después de eso no hablaba con Elí a no ser que se tratase de algo del club. Creí que todo podría seguir como siempre, pero al parecer no fue así.

…

Max termino con su historia y regresó a ver a Anko el cual se veía muy concetrado.

Max: Bueno con eso debo responder a tu pregunta…

Anko: Si…

Max: Escucha Anko… Eli es una chica muy especial si te escogió a ti no tienes que rechazarla… cuando te pidió escapar ella estaba dispuesta a lanzarse de cabeza por ti sin importarle tu nombre ni de dónde vienes, estaba dispuesta a dejar su legado por ti… eso es lo que yo llamaría amor verdadero así que ahora te toca corresponderlo ¿entiendes?

Anko: Si.

Max: Alguien me dijo muchas veces que si la amas es mejor dejarla ir y que la gente hace idioteces por amor … después de todo lo que paso decidí tomar aquel concejo, créeme esta no es la primera vez que me sucede algo como esto… y aquella vez digamos terminó muy mal…

Anko: Ya veo…

Max: Después de pensar mucho esto pues decidí no volver a cometer los mismos errores, aunque lo de la pelea, lo lamento creo que me desesperé

Anko: No te preocupes yo también lo hice…

Max: Gracias, Anko…

Anko: ¿Por qué?

Max: Después de hablar contigo pues… tengo ganas de hacer algo que no había hecho hace mucho… Acabo de recordar contándote todo esto… que nunca le dije gracias a la persona de aquel consejo…- Max que tenía en sus manos una llave inglesa la dejo en el suelo y se quedó mirando al suelo y sus ojos e humedecieron… - No lo hice… je… no puedo ser más estúpido… ella tenía razón…

Anko: ¿Qué cosa?

Max empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de Hangar sin darle la cara a Anko el cual lo siguió finalmente estaba frente a la salida y se podía ver como la lluvia empezaba a caer en los alrededores

Max: Parece que va a caer un diluvio, toma mi teléfono, no te preocupes con eso creo que será suficiente, ve por Eli

Anko tomo el teléfono y apretándolo su expresión cambio lo guardo en su bolsillo, y comenzó a correr bajo la lluvia

Max: Ah… este man…bueno el que llegue mojado le dará puntos extra con Eli jajaja… debo agradecerle cuando la vea el día del encuentro…

Anko: ¡Espérame Eli!

…

Anko seguía corriendo, a través de la noche, de la lluvia y del bosque, en el cual todavía se podían ver las huellas de los tanques que había batallado hace un par de horas, después de un rato exhausto y sin aire se detuvo a descansar y con lágrimas en sus ojos

Anko: Tenias razón… perdóname… perdóname… ya voy para allá… tenías razón… ah…. Debo ser un gran tonto…. Debí hacerte caso desde el inicio… pero… pero…

…

El sonido de la lluvia a través de las calles hacia insonoros a los coches y Estudiantes que caminaban de regreso a sus casas. Poco a poco la lluvia aumentaba, remojando las plantas y a todo el buque Escuela, en medio de la noche y de las calles un chico de aspecto algo débil, de cabello color negro corría con todas sus fuerzas a través de la ciudad, sus zapatos estaban llenos de lodo después de salir del bosque, sin importarle nada corría, tropezándose con las aceras y chocando contra estudiantes y personas en su camino.

Paso un par de horas y en la casa de Eli, Amatsu y Toki ya habían salido juntas dejando a Eli sola en su casa, Al cabo de un rato de la caminata vieron a ANko corriendo a toda velocidad a hacia la casa de Eli.

Toki: Que bien que trajimos los paraguas.

Amatsu: Ese no es…

Toki: Si, déjalo ir…

Anko siguió corriendo y finalmente llegó a la casa de Eli, subió las escaleras hasta el departamento y lo golpeo…

Anko: ¡Eli! ¡Eli!

Eli al escuchar sus gritos rápidamente se acercó a la puerta y la abrió y vio a Anko completamente empapado

Eli: ¡Anko! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Anko: Acepto…

Eli: ¿Qué?

Anko: Quiero escapar contigo… después del enfrentamiento… yo… yo…¡quiero estar contigo!

Eli al escuchar tal exclamación lo golpeo y lo introdujo en su casa lo más rápido posible, cerrando la puerta de golpe

Eli: ¡Idiota no digas algo así! ¡Mis vecinos te escucharan!

Anko: Lo lamento.

Eli: Ah… estas todo mojado… en que pensabas… espera voy a traerte una toalla.

Eli dejó a Anko sentado junto a la puerta de entrada, al cabo de un rato regresó y le dio un par de Toallas para que se secará el cuerpo pues la lluvia había aumentado paulatinamente mientras regresaba.

Anko: Gracias…

Mientras Anko aceptaba las toallas procedió a secar primero su cabello en lo cual, Eli se sentó junto a él sin decir nada acurrucando su cabeza en su hombro

Anko: Eli… ¿Qué estás? Te vas a moj…

Eli: Eres un tonto y lo sabes… - Eli no dejo terminar a Anko, el cual simplemente asintió con la cabeza y después dijo.

Anko: Si… siempre lo supe…

Eli: Y yo también lo soy…

Anko: Alguien me dijo que uno hace idioteces por amor

Eli: Jaja… Dime Anko…Hablabas enserio…

Anko: Si…

Eli: Gracias… pero… voy a declinar tu propuesta.

Anko: ¿Qué? ¿¡Porque!?

Eli: Si voy a estar contigo, será con la aprobación de todo el mundo.

Anko: Esta bien no me importa como sea mientras este contigo. – Dicho esto Lágrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de Eli, Anko simplemente continúo secando su cuerpo con dificultad mientras la cabeza de Eli estaba sobre su hombro.

Eli: Gra…gracias…. De verdad…

Anko: No, gracias a ti…

…

Era temprano en la mañana, el mayordomo de la familia abrió las ventanas y cortinas de la habitación de la señorita.

Sebastian: Haruka-sama el desayuno está listo.

Haruka: Esta bien… si…ya estoy despierta…

Sebastian: ¡Haruka-sama!

Ante tal grito de exclamación del mayordomo, la chica se despertó completamente, la cual se encontraba en el suelo cubierta por un puñado de sabanas con sus piernas todavía en la cama y su demás cuerpo en el suelo.

Haruka: Jajaja… parece que me volví a caer.

Al cabo de un rato la chica siendo cargado por el mayordomo llegó a la mesa del comedor, en donde muchos sirvientes colocaban los platos en la mesa. Después de un rato Sebastián la colocó con cuidado en una de las sillas del comedor, y al instante dos personas entraron a la habitación por una gran puerta y se sentaron en el comedor junto a ella. Era una niña pequeña de unos 5 años y una señora de unos 30 años.

Emi: ¡Haruka! Buenos días~~ - exclamó la niña.

Haruka: Holaa~~ Emi… ¿lista para la escuela?

Emi: ¡Sii!

Haruka: Ohh… pareces muy enérgica.

Emi: Mamá me llevará al museo de guerra esta tarde.

Haruka: ¡Genial quisiera acompañarlos, pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer!

Emi: No te preocupes, cuando Santiago regresé iremos todos.

Laura: Ah… Santiago no lo hemos visto desde ayer… me pregunto dónde estará.

Haruka: Tranquila Mamá, seguramente se fue a dormir a la casa de uno de sus amigos.

Laura: Eso espero, no ha contestado a ninguna de mis llamadas… estoy preocupada…

Mientras la conversación del desayuno avanzaba el Mayordomo se acercó a la señora.

Sebastian: Laura-sama déjeme avisarle que Haruka volvió dañar su silla.

Haruka: Ahhh Sebastián ese era nuestro secreto.

Laura: Ah… con esta ya son 3 en este mes… qué diablos le haces a tus sillas

Emi: A mi hermana le gusta la velocidad así que siempre corre por los pasillos con ella.

Haruka: Shhh… ese es nuestro secreto Emi… no debiste decirlo.

Laura: Dios… esta chica. En fin, su padre me llamó ayer, y me dijo que nos verá en el encuentro de Senshado en Japón dentro de una semana.

Emi: ¡Sii! ¡Ya quiero que ir, será la primera vez que vea un encuentro!

Laura: Recuerden que asistiremos como representantes de la compañía BUE-X así que debemos comportarnos a la altura, Haruka, Emi terminen de comer o llegarán tarde a clases.

Haruka: Está bien – respondió Haruka con un tono apagado.

La familia terminó de comer y un rato después Haruka y Emi fueron a cambiarse para ir sus respectivos institutos. Finalmente, después de un rato ambas chicas salieron de la Mansión en la que se encontraban, tenían que pasar un gran jardín hasta llegar a la puerta de salida del complejo.

Emi: Hermana mayor ¿te puedo empujar?

Sebastian: Señorita… usted es muy pequeña para hacerlo deje que yo me encargue.

Haruka: Jajaja, no te preocupes, en la tarde me empujas.

Emi: Mmm está bien – Haciendo un puchero la chica empezó a correr por el jardín cargando una pequeña mochila roja mientras se acercaban a la puerta de salida.

Sebastian: Haruka-Sama el hecho que su familia tenga dinero no quiere decir que pueda hacer lo que quiera con sus sillas.

Haruka: Está bien… Lo lamento, pero no me gusta, es tan restrictivo

Mientras los 3 personajes seguían el camino hacia el portón en este, estaba ocurriendo un espectáculo algo inusual, el cual llamo su atención

¿: ¡Déjenme entrar!

Haruka: ¿Qué es eso?

Sebastián: Al parecer alguien está forzando la puerta…

Guardia: ¡Fuera de aquí, esta es propiedad privada!

¿?: ¡Lo sé, es mi casa! ¡Soy el hijo de Ricardo!

Guardia: ¿Quién te crees que eres? El heredero de la familia desapareció hace 3 años.

¿?: ¡Que no ves que soy yo!

Guardia: ¡Si no te vas de aquí tendré que arrojarte a la fuerza!

¿?: Maldición.

El guardia del portón, saco su macana con la disposición de golpear a al chico, pero este logró esquivar el golpe por pocos centímetros, fue cuando a través de los barrotes de acero pudo ver a 3 personas acercándose hacia allí.

¿?: No me dejas opción...

El chico, en un intento desesperado saltó el portón logrando evitar así al guardia y empezó a correr hacia las personas, el guardia corrió en su persecución, y le lanzó su Macana con la intención de frenarlo, acción que tuvo éxito y desplomó al joven justo frente de la chica que avanzaba en silla de ruedas.

¿?: ¡Ahh!

Sebastián: Guardias saquen a este tipo.

El chico se encontraba con muchas vendas y gasas en su cara y su cuerpo, destacando una que le cubría toda su cabeza, además con las ropas rasgadas debido a saltar el portón de la entrada, Se podía notar su mala condición física y por poco se desmaya en el momento de caer al suelo, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban el joven alzo su mirada hacia la chica que veía estupefacta al joven al encontrarse con los ojos de Haruka, lagrimas empezaron a caer en los ojos de ambos, con su poca fuerza el joven estiró su brazo hacia donde estaba la chica. Está tratando de ayudarlo a levantarse se cayó de su silla de ruedas tratando de caminar hacia adelante al no tener fuerza en sus piernas, después tomando su mano, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras veía al pobre chico.

Haruka: Raúl… ¿eres tú?

Max: Si… soy yo… escúchame Haruka… perdóname por favor… fui un idiota… tu tenías razón… yo… yo….

La chica simplemente se arrastró con todas sus fuerzas hacia él y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo.

Haruka: Eso no importa idiota… lo importante es que estas aquí…

Max: Perdóname…. Perdóname….

Mientras Max también abrazaba a la chica, este también entró en llanto, varios sirvientes de la familia Larrazabal se amontonaron, finalmente ante tal alboroto llegó Laura a la escena, al verla Max se separó de Haruka para encarar a Laura.

Laura: Raúl…

Max: Al parecer mi tonto hermano guardo bien el secreto – Ante tal comentario la señora se agacho y abofeteó al chico con toda la fuerza que tenía.

Laura: ¡Idiota!...

Max simplemente se incorporó ayudando a Haruka a regresar a su silla y se arrodillo enfrente de Laura.

Max: Laura, estoy dispuesto a aceptar su castigo.

Laura Al ver a Max en el suelo arrodillado, rápidamente se acercó a abrazarlo.

Laura: Aunque no quieras, ahora también eres mi hijo… ¿entiendes?…

Max: No te voy a decir gracias…

Laura: Lo sé…

…

En el hangar…

Max que se había quedado mirando al vacío mientras reparaba el ARL

Santiago: Oye… despierta.

Max: Ah… ¿Santiago?

Santiago: ¿Qué paso? estabas muy pensativo

Max: Ah… si estaba recordando lo que sucedió hace un par de días cuando volví a casa.

Santiago: Es verdad… Viste a Haruka.

Max: Si… me alegré que este igual que siempre, aunque también me pone un poco triste ver a mi hermana así.

Santiago: Créeme que fue muy duro guardar el secreto durante tanto tiempo… aunque nuestro padre sabía dónde estabas, pero prefirió guardar distancia.

Max: Lo sé, es un zorro astuto

Santiago: Bueno, al final hiciste lo correcto, ¿no?

Max: Eso creo…

Santiago: ¿Dime hablaste correctamente con ella cuando fuiste allá?

Max: Por supuesto… pero no le agradecí por el consejo…

Santiago: Seguro que tuvieron mucho de qué hablar así que lo olvidaste

Max: Tienes razón. Escucha hermano recordando todo esto he tomado una decisión… Este será mi último encuentro de Sensha-dou…

…

Aquella noche Anko había dormido en la casa de Eli, debido a que lluvia se prolongó hasta altas horas de la noche y Eli no dejaría por ningún motivo que este se enfermará o algo.

Las prácticas de la mañana del día siguiente habían terminado y Yumiko ordenó que todos se formaran

Yumiko: Escuchen niños, eso es todo por ahora en entrenamientos, por la tarde tendremos una reunión informativa antes del encuentro.

Todos: Si señora.

Yumiko: Ahora todos ¡Saluden!

Todos: Muchas gracias.

Yumiko: Pueden irse, yo iré a dormir…

Los estudiantes rompieron filas y cada cual se apresuró a regresar a la academia para empezar las clases, por otro lado, Yumiko regreso al segundo piso del Hangar y se quedó a dormir en su sofá de siempre.

Los chicos finalmente llegaron a la academia, y cada cual empezó a dirigirse a su respectivo edificio para llegar a su clase.

Max: Ah… Estoy cansado la verdad.

Dan: Si, se nota mucho… no debiste quedare hasta tarde.

Santiago: Teníamos que hacerlo, en fin, ya los tanques están listos para la batalla.

Aleks: Sep, eso es bueno… Oigan chicos ¿tienen algún plan para la batalla?

Max: ¿Por qué lo dices?  
Alesx: Bueno soy nuevo así que no sé pero, ¿no deberíamos tener un plan para atacar a St GLoriana y Saunders?

En aquel momento los ojos de Max y Dan se abrieron más de lo normal y se detuvo de golpe.

Max: Maldición… no tenemos planeado nada…

En aquel momento Dan regresó a ver al patio de la academia, ahí estaban Alfred, Sarek y Ace corriendo al igual que ellos a clases, Dan estiró su brazo para detener a Alfred el cual debido a la inercia cayó al suelo.

Alfred: ¡Au!

Dan: ¡Alfred! ¿Cuál es nuestro plan contra St GLoriana y Saunders?

De igual manera que había pasado antes los ojos de Alfred se abrieron y asintiendo con la cabeza se puso de pie en un instante y empezó a buscar a Eli la cual estaba cerca de ellos y también escuchó la conversación.

Eli: ¿Dónde está Looney?

Por otro lado, Looney caminaba tranquilamente hacia su edificio junto a sus compañeros cuando sin previo aviso recibió un golpe karateka a la parte superior de la cabeza

Looney: Y así fue como- ¡Ahh! ¿Qué diablos? – Cuando Looney se giró a encarar a su agresor, solo fue recibido por una mano que lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo empezó a arrastrar- ¿¡Qué rayos!? ¿¡Eli!? ¡Pero si no he hecho nada!

Sus tres compañeros lo miraron y siguieron su camino a clases sin siquiera preguntarse que estaba pasando.

Looney: ¡Oigan, no me abandonen así!

Danilo: Lo siento, pero vamos tarde a clase. No te preocupes, luego te desatraso.

Torres: Si es que vuelves, eso es.

Looney: ¡Perros Traidores! ¡Ya verán, cuando los tenga a ustedes-

Así los líderes del equipo de Senshado abandonaron la escuela en dirección a al hangar.

…

Eran las 9 de la mañana las clases ya habían empezado, pero nuestros 5 chicos estaban en el segundo piso del Hangar del club sentados con las manos cruzada a la altura de su boca con una expresión sombría similar a la del padre de Shinji Ikari. El aire que se respiraba era de preocupación. Todos querían hablar, pero no sabían que decir.

Yumiko: Bueno niños también es mi culpa. Digo, también lo olvidé.

Alfred: ¡Por qué nos matamos en ST Gloriana si al final no hicimos nada con la información…!

Eli: Se me pasó por alto…

Dan: Debemos preparar algo para la Reunión informativa de esta tarde.

Max: Yo estoy más preocupado de que esté perdiendo clases.

Looney: Ah… no se preocupen, ya pensaremos en algo.

Ya era la mitad del día y los chicos seguían ahí sentados igual que hace 4 horas.

Eli: Muy bien, eso debería funcionar.

Max: Concuerdo contigo.

Looney: Es bastante raro que el equipo enemigo tenga el doble de tanques, algo no cuadra. Pero el plan se ve bien, no creo que tengamos problemas.

Mientras en la sala del club los chicos empezaban a respirar con alivio un par de sombras aparecieron por la puerta de entrada.

Eclair: Chicos, ¿qué les sucede?

Madeleine: Se les escucha desde afuera, ¿sucedió algo bueno?

La expresión de horror y espanto se propagó de un solo golpe en la cara de los 5 chicos que estaban de pie junto a la pizarra con algunos dibujos de flechas y tanques. En aquel momento al mismo tiempo a su mente llegó la misma frase.

Todos: "¡Nos olvidamos de ellas!"

...


	31. Recuerdos Perdidos

Capítulo 31 – Desesperación y Confusión parte 1 – Recuerdos Perdidos

…

Las 3 de la tarde, los estudiantes del club empezaron a llegar poco apoco al Hangar para la orientación, un día antes de la batalla se taparon las ventanas del hangar y se colocaron sillas junto con un proyector para preparar la exposición de la estrategia para la batalla, la cual para mala suerte de todos no existía.

Alfred: Maldición que vamos hacer ¡Que les vamos a decir!

Madeleine: ¡No puedo creer que se olvidaran de nosotras!

Looney: Puede ser cierto, pero, sucedieron tantas cosas que simplemente se nos pasó por alto.

Poco a poco el lugar se llenó con todos los miembros del club y al frente se encontraban Gesta, Toki y Ace para explicar sobre la inteligencia obtenida por el enemigo.

Ace: Muy bien iniciemos con la orientación como todos deben saber, las estrategias británicas usan la técnica de "marchar en fuego" o simplemente avanzar lentamente por las líneas enemigas debido a que sus tanques extremadamente blindados. –Mientras Ace hablaba Toki mostraba diapositivas de diferentes tanques británicos.

Gesta: Exactamente, en este caso nuestros rivales son los siguientes, gracias a nuestra gran base de datos les daremos todos los datos sobre los tanques, de igual manera mostraremos el modelo del blindaje y fotos del vehículo en cuestión

 **Matilda II**

Desarrollado de 1936 a 1938. Un total de 2987 vehículos fueron construidos para Agosto de 1943. Fue el único tanque Británico en permanecer en servicio durante toda la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

 **POTENCIA DE FUEGO**

28,57 rondas/min CADENCIA DE TIRO

121 / 145 / 0 mm PENETRACIÓN DE ARMADURA (AP/APCR/HE)

0,36 m DISPERSIÓN A 100 M

92 pcs CAPACIDAD DE MUNICIÓN

 **MOVILIDAD**

26,97 / 29 t PESO/CAPACIDAD DE CARGA

190 cv POTENCIA DEL MOTOR (PUEDE VARIAR)

7,05 cv/t POTENCIA ESPECÍFICA

24 km/h VELOCIDAD MÁXIMA

36 grad/s VELOCIDAD DE ROTACIÓN

34 grad/s VELOCIDAD DE GIRO DE LA TORRETA

 **BLINDAJE**

75 / 70 / 55 mm BLINDAJE DEL CHASIS

75 / 75 / 75 mm BLINDAJE DE LA TORRETA

 **Churchill VII**

Una modificación del A22 con blindaje mejorado. Los primeros vehículos de este tipo fueron construidos justo antes de los desembarcos Aliados en Normandía. Este modelo fue además la base del tanque lanzallamas Churchill Crocodile.

 **POTENCIA DE FUEGO**

13,95 rondas/min CADENCIA DE TIRO

145 / 202 / 38 mm PENETRACIÓN DE ARMADURA

0,36 m DISPERSIÓN A 100 M

84 pcs CAPACIDAD DE MUNICIÓN

 **MOVILIDAD**

40,64 / 43 t PESO/CAPACIDAD DE CARGA

350 cv POTENCIA DEL MOTOR

8,61 cv/t POTENCIA ESPECÍFICA

20 km/h VELOCIDAD MÁXIMA

20 grad/s VELOCIDAD DE ROTACIÓN

30 grad/s VELOCIDAD DE GIRO DE LA TORRETA

 **BLINDAJE**

152 / 95 / 50 mm BLINDAJE DEL CHASIS

152 / 95 / 95 mm BLINDAJE DE LA TORRETA

 **Crusader**

El Crusader fue desarrollado por Nuffield Mechanisations and Aero, Ltd de 1938 a 1940. Más de 5300 vehículos fueron fabricados en serie entre 1941 y 1943. Fueron usados extensivamente en la campaña del Norte de África durante 1941-1942.

 **POTENCIA DE FUEGO**

28,57 rondas/min CADENCIA DE TIRO

78 / 121 / 23 mm PENETRACIÓN DE ARMADURA

0,36 m DISPERSIÓN A 100 M

180 pcs CAPACIDAD DE MUNICIÓN

 **MOVILIDAD**

19 / 19,30 t PESO/CAPACIDAD DE CARGA

395 cv POTENCIA DEL MOTOR

20,79 cv/t POTENCIA ESPECÍFICA

44 km/h VELOCIDAD MÁXIMA

38 grad/s VELOCIDAD DE ROTACIÓN

48 grad/s VELOCIDAD DE GIRO DE LA TORRETA

 **BLINDAJE**

40 / 28 / 28 mm BLINDAJE DEL CHASIS

39 / 19 / 24 mm BLINDAJE DE LA TORRETA

 **Centurion**

El desarrollo del Centurion comenzó en 1943. Diseñado como un "tanque universal" para reemplazar a los existentes tanques crucero y de infantería. El Centurion fue el primer tanque británico con blindaje inclinado. El tanque entró en servicio en 1947. Un total de 100 vehículos de esta serie fueron fabricados entre 1945 y 1946.

 **POTENCIA DE FUEGO**

13,64 rondas/min CADENCIA DE TIRO

171 / 239 / 38 mm PENETRACIÓN DE ARMADURA

0,34 m DISPERSIÓN A 100 M

73 pcs CAPACIDAD DE MUNICIÓN

 **MOVILIDAD**

42,50 / 43 t PESO/CAPACIDAD DE CARGA

600 cv POTENCIA DEL MOTOR

14,12 cv/t POTENCIA ESPECÍFICA

50 km/h VELOCIDAD MÁXIMA

34 grad/s VELOCIDAD DE ROTACIÓN

38 grad/s VELOCIDAD DE GIRO DE LA TORRETA

 **BLINDAJE**

76 / 50 / 38 mm BLINDAJE DEL CHASIS

127 / 76 / 76 mm BLINDAJE DE LA TORRETA

 **M4 Sherman**

La primera versión de producción del Sherman, el más común de los tanques estadounidenses, con un total de 49.234 vehículos fabricados. El Sherman estuvo en combate por primera vez en África del Norte.

 **POTENCIA DE FUEGO**

15,79 rondas/min CADENCIA DE TIRO

92 / 127 / 38 mm PENETRACIÓN DE ARMADURA

0,46 m DISPERSIÓN A 100 M

90 pcs CAPACIDAD DE MUNICIÓN

 **MOVILIDAD**

29,70 / 30 t PESO/CAPACIDAD DE CARGA

350 cv POTENCIA DEL MOTOR

11,78 cv/t POTENCIA ESPECÍFICA

48 km/h VELOCIDAD MÁXIMA

35 grad/s VELOCIDAD DE ROTACIÓN

39 grad/s VELOCIDAD DE GIRO DE LA TORRETA

 **BLINDAJE**

50 / 38 / 38 mm BLINDAJE DEL CHASIS

76 / 50 / 50 mm BLINDAJE DE LA TORRETA

 **Sherman Firefly**

Una versión Británica del tanque Estadounidense M4 Sherman, desarrollada a principios de 1944. Se diferenciaba de la versión de los . por tener un poderoso cañón de 17 libras, la radio y la munición estaban en una ubicación distinta, no poseía una ametralladora en el casco y no tenía la posición de asistente del conductor. Entre 2.100 y 2.300 vehículos de todas las modificaciones fueron construidos entre 1944 y 1945.

 **POTENCIA DE FUEGO**

12,77 rondas/min CADENCIA DE TIRO

171 / 239 / 38 mm PENETRACIÓN DE ARMADURA

0,38 m DISPERSIÓN A 100 M

77 pcs CAPACIDAD DE MUNICIÓN

 **MOVILIDAD**

33,24 / 36,10 t PESO/CAPACIDAD DE CARGA

400 cv POTENCIA DEL MOTOR

12,03 cv/t POTENCIA ESPECÍFICA

36 km/h VELOCIDAD MÁXIMA

40 grad/s VELOCIDAD DE ROTACIÓN

42 grad/s VELOCIDAD DE GIRO DE LA TORRETA

 **BLINDAJE**

50 / 38 / 38 mm BLINDAJE DEL CHASIS

76 / 50 / 50 mm BLINDAJE DE LA TORRETA

 **M4A3E2 Sherman Jumbo**

La variante de asalto con blindaje pesado del M4A3(75)W. El vehículo poseía placas de blindaje adicionales de 38 mm de espesor, una escotilla mejorada del compartimiento de la transmisión, y una torreta nueva con blindaje mejorado que fue desarrollada sobre la torreta del T23.

 **POTENCIA DE FUEGO**

7,50 rondas/min CADENCIA DE TIRO

53 / 101,60 / 0 mm PENETRACIÓN DE ARMADURA

0,55 m DISPERSIÓN A 100 M

70 pcs CAPACIDAD DE MUNICIÓN

 **MOVILIDAD**

34,97 / 38,50 t PESO/CAPACIDAD DE CARGA

400 cv POTENCIA DEL MOTOR

11,44 cv/t POTENCIA ESPECÍFICA

35 km/h VELOCIDAD MÁXIMA

32 grad/s VELOCIDAD DE ROTACIÓN

32 grad/s VELOCIDAD DE GIRO DE LA TORRETA

 **BLINDAJE**

101 / 76 / 38 mm BLINDAJE DEL CHASIS

152 / 152 / 152 mm BLINDAJE DE LA TORRETA

Gesta: Bueno tengo que comentarles que estos no son datos 100% fiables puede que haya alguna pequeña deferencia entre uno u otro pero es la base que necesitaremos para el enfrentamiento.

Toki: En caso de que alguien quiera la información luego, puede decirme a mí o Amatsu para copiársela en una USB.

Una de las principales disposiciones de Yumiko, era que todos los estudiantes del club tengan un conocimiento en blindados al mismo nivel que el comandante o jefes de carro, por lo cual charlas como esta eran usuales, pero esta era la primera vez que se dio una tan completa sobre tantos vehículos. Después de terminar Gesta, Ace y Toki, regresaron a sus asientos y Alfred, Eli, Max, Looney, Madeleine, Eclair, y Fondue caminaron hacia el frente para explicar la estrategia. Los chicos estaban sentados en silencio esperando las ordenes de Alfred el cual estaba ahí parado sin saber qué hacer. De repente fue golpeado y dio un par de pasos al frente, al regresar a ver quién había realizado tal acto, Madeleine simplemente aparato la mirada de forma grosera mientras Looney la señalada a ella dando a entender que era la culpable.

Alfred: Bueno chicos… eh… pues… verán…

Ante la falta de fluidez al hablar, todos los estudiantes que sentados dieron un largo suspiro al mismo tiempo, luego de aquello Aleks y Erika se pusieron de pie.

Aleks: No te preocupes Alfred… lo sabemos, no tiene ningún plan…

Erika: Después de ver su reacción lo supimos…

Alfred: Lo lamento, chicos –dijo el comandante mientras daba una reverencia a todos.

Erika: En fin no se preocupen… hablamos con todos sobre aquello en receso y cada cual propondrá sus estrategias.

Madeleine: Esperen eso no es muy recomendable… se supone que el comandante es el que dispone eso ¿Quién comando en la batalla contra Anzio?

Alfred: Pues fui yo pero la estrategia la planeo Eli en parte.

Eli: También lo hizo Looney y Max.

Max: Dan también nos dio la idea sobre lo de usar al Panther de Sniper.

Dan: Y Toki sobre el usar las rocas como cobertura.

Madeleine: Ahh… -colocando su mano en su cabeza – me rindo hagan lo que quieran.

De esta forma estudiante a estudiante empezó a pasar al frente proponiendo sus estrategias, algunos deban en el blanco en algunos aspectos otros eran abucheados y salían corriendo del escenario pero todo se realizó entre risas y buen vibra, al final después de un par de horas, finalmente una estrategia había sido planeada con la ayuda de todos.

Alfred: Bueno entonces vamos con esta ¿Chicos?

Max: Si, estoy de acuerdo.

Aleks: Me parece bien.

Zero: Tal y como lo había planeado…

Los murmullos comenzaron entre la multitud pero todos daban una respuesta positiva. Un rato después Yumiko se acercó a todos.

Yumiko: Esta estrategia me convence, es un poco loca, aún asi hay que recordar que las victorias de Ooarai en el torneo nacional y contra el equipo universitario nos enseñaron que no hay estrategias demasiado descabelladas si no demasiado rígidas en el senshado; Alfred, esta vez te has salvado de que te ponga a darle vueltas al portaaviones.

Sin embargo, siéndoles sincera, nos falta aún mucho para lograr un nivel decente, pero lo que hemos logrado ha sido bastante digno de un equipo tan pionero como es el de SF, ¡Y la batalla que tendremos mañana es una oportunidad de demostrar que en el senshado NO hay suerte! ¿Me han entendido?

Todos: ¡Si señora!

Yumiko: Vayanse a sus casas y descansen, los necesito al 100 porciento, ¡en marcha!

…

El sol comenzaba salir por el horizonte, poco a poco todos los negocios locales empezaban a abrir sus puertas, el movimiento y el bullicio empezaba a cobrar vida en el Fuso, el buque escuela de la Academia Técnica San Francisco, Los únicos estudiantes que se movilizaban eran los que tenían prácticas de los clubes deportivos en la mañana, pero a parte de ellos otro grupo de estudiantes estaba despierto desde mucho antes que ellos. Era viernes cerca de las 6 de la mañana, los miembros de ambos clubes de Sensha-dou se habían reunido para el saludo inicial de Yumiko, después de una breve pero motivadora charla, todos los estudiantes se montaron en sus tanques y avanzaron por las calles del buque escuela. El gigantesco Fuso estaba próximo a llegar a las costas del lugar del encuentro el cual sería en la prefectura de Nagasaki, puerto del USS George Washington, buque escuela de Saunders.

Pasaron 30 minutos hasta que llegaran a tierra, todavía no eran las 7 de la mañana y tenían que presentar sus tanques hasta antes de las 10 para la revisión de los organizadores, luego de aquello se dirigirían al almuerzo y el enfrentamiento comenzaría a las 3 de la tarde del aquel día. Por ahora la caravana de vehículos se movilizaba lente pero continuamente por las calles de Nagasaki adentrándose cada vez más a la isla del archipiélago japonés.

Eli: No creí que regresaríamos aquí, vinimos hace un mes a vender nuestros tanques aquí…

Looney: Pero gracias a eso ahora tenemos todo este arsenal.

Alfred: Hey no quieren ir a ver a la tienda de blindados, después de dejar los vehículos. Es la segunda más grande de Japón estoy seguro que pueden tener algo interesante, Eli: La verdad podemos hacerlo para matar un poco el tiempo.

Dicho esto Alfred ordenó a la caravana que aumentara su velocidad, después de dar la orden en un solo sonido se puedo escuchar como los vehículos cambiaban de marchas al mismo tiempo que pequeñas nubes de humo negro salían de loo tanques como si hubieran practicado para un desfile las orugas de los diferentes tanques aplastaron el pavimento con mayor fuerza y velocidad todo en perfecta coordinación y sincronía se ejecutó

La caravana de vehículos se apresuró a llegar hasta la zona de preparación del encuentro, después de dejar la ciudad a unos cuantos minutos después de atravesar un frondoso bosque llegaron a un claro en donde se daría la inspección de sus tanques para verificar si cumplieran con los requerimientos de la liga de Senshad-dou, de igual manera el campo de descanso hasta la hora del encuentro. Los estudiantes se habían bajado de sus blindados y mientras la inspección se daba se agruparon afuera de los hangares.

Aleks: ¡Dios! ¿Por qué nos levantamos tan temprano?

Erika: No te quejes son solo las 8 de la mañana.

Alfred: Yumiko nos ordenó esto para ocultar nuestra arma secreta, no lo recuerdas…

Eli: Aun así, pensar que Sarek se enfermaría un antes del encuentro es algo desalentador. Erika ¿estas segura que podrás comandara el tanque?

Erika: La verdad estaba un poco nerviosa al inicio pero creo que podre hacerlo.

Aleks: Bueno suerte ahí pero… ¿fue necesario venir todo el trayecto tapando al tanque con una manta? – Ante tal despreocupada pregunta, Alfred que lo escuchó de lejos se acercó hacia Aleks

Alfred: Ah… no conoces lo peligroso y sanguinario que es el mundo del senshado, si no logras párate fuerte y firme contra todo viento y marea que te tiren encima no serás capaz de seguir este digno y ancestral arte.

Aleks: ¡Si señor! – ante las palabras de Alfred, Aleks se llenó de vergüenza por haber pensado algo tan débil y rápidamente se inclinó a su comandante.

Eli: Bueno en realidad dice eso pero creo que los hombres son demasiado precavidos en estas cosas.

Ante tal comentario todos los hombres que la habían escuchado regresaron a verla con una cara de desagrado y pocos amigos, ante aquella reacción la mirada de Eli cambio a la de una agresiva fiera, así que ante la inminente sensación de peligro todos se alejaron menos una persona que fue directamente a la boca del lobo.

Zero: Perdón señorita vicecomandante pero más que nosotros lo hombres seamos paranoicos pienso que es una medida de cautela ante nuestro oponente, como ya sabrás en episodios anteriores nuestro compañero Max nos contó de la crueldad de "Bloody Mary" así que el tomar más que precauciones en este caso está más que justificado.

Eli: M…. bueno está bien… creo que tienes razón….

Ante tal argumento Eli se quedó pensativa durante un rato, al final acepto su error de mala gana y se retiró de lugar junto con Amatsu, Ritsu y Jenny. Después de aquello todo el mundo se agrupo donde Zero.

Karl: ¡Genial, te revelaste a Eli!

Gogo: Eso es increíble

Drac: Bien hecho novato.

Zero alzo su mano en señal de que se detuvieran, después continuo.

Zero: Puede que parezca eso pero la verdad…. Sentí que iba a morir… - Después de estas palabras Zero se desplomo en el piso como una gelatina, y todos se echaron a reír.

Después de hablar un poco con los organizadores y terminar de inspeccionar los tanques los chicos estaban libres para pasear por la ciudad un rato. En eso llegó Yumiko al lugar, después de conversar con unos cuantos conocidos de la federación de Senshado. Los chicos le contaron sobre su idea de ir a pasear por Nagasaki antes del encuentro para calmar los nervios.

Yumiko: Esta bien por mí, pero no se retrasen para el almuerzo ya que tendremos una charla antes del enfrentamiento.

Dicho esto los estudiantes salieron a toda velocidad para aprovechar su tiempo, como sus tanques se mantendrían ahí, tomaron uno de los buses que traían a la gente para ver el encuentro que regresaba a Nagasaki para transportar a más gente y partieron

…

Grupo 1:

Santiago: Ahhh maldición quería que mi hermano viniera conmigo al distrito comercial… según escuche en Japón las Guitarras eléctricas son más baratas…

Ritsu: ¿En serio aquí no son tan caros los instrumentos musicales?

Santiago: Si quieres conseguir algo de buena calidad te cobran un 45% más del precio establecido… aun cuando nuestro padre es dueño de una gran compañía no nos da ni un centavo para cosas como estas…

Yui: ¿Cómo consiguen dinero entonces?

Santiago: Trabajando en el taller, reparando autos y tanques, lo que sea que venga, es por esos que pasábamos todas nuestras vacaciones y fines de semana con las manos llenas de aceite y gasolina para comprar nuestros instrumentos.

Tsumugi: Me sorprende que tú también te dediques a la música.

Santiago: Bueno, sí, aunque no soy bueno cantando soy mejor que mi hermano tocando la guitarra, tengo una Epiphone Les Paul Cherry SUburst, la cual compre gracias a que mi hermano puso el dinero que faltaba… desde ese día prometí que lo haría sentir orgulloso.

Aleks: Aunque ahora quiere matarte por tu metedura de pata….

Santiago: Ugh…. No tenías que recordármelo – Después de recibir su comentario, Santiago se deprimió y se acurruco en una esquina fría y solitario de al tienda de instrumentos musicales.

…

Grupo 2:

Jenny: ¿Están seguros de que era por aquí?

Gesta: Si no me equivoco si… creo

Amatsu: Dame ese mapa… por dios tienes un pésimo sentido de la orientación…

Gesta: Lo lamento señorita "perfección"

Gogo: Parece que las cosas aquí se están calentando….

Karl hecho un vistazo al mapa y después de comparar un par de calles logaron llegar a la tienda de blindados de la prefectura de Nagasaki

Karl: Ya dejen de pelear, es por aquí.

Amatsu: Waoh…

Gogo: De cerca se ve mucho más grande.

Era un gigantesco hangar, que ocupaba toda una manzana completa, ni tenía un punto de comparación con el del club. Ante tal edificación todos los chicos que se encontraron sin palabras, después de limpiar la saliva de sus bocas continuaron y entraron al establecimiento.

Ace: Mmm ojalá encuentre un T-32, si no esta visita no sirvió de nada…

Gesta: ¡Ohh por dios es un Vk 16.02 Leopard!

Karl: ¡Oye mijn! ¡Mira es un Tiger II con la torreta Porsche!

Gogo: ¿Eso de ahí es un T95?

Amatsu: Dios no creí que vendieran esa clase de tanques, pero el precio….

Jenny: A más de uno le dolería verlo.

Gesta: ¡Pero miren el Vk está en descuento!, preguntémosle a los demás si quieren comprarlo.

Jenny: Ya tenemos el Panzer I C para explorar, no creo que sea necesario.

Gesta: ¡Nunca un tanque no será necesario!, voy a hablar con el vendedor, si lo conseguimos más barato puede que Yumiko, acepte comprarlo.

Dicho esto Gesta, tomó a Karl del brazo y salió corriendo lleno de emoción.

Karl: ¡Ahhh!

Amatsu: Bueno ahí se fueron esos dos, nosotras sigamos paseando…

…

Grupo 3:

Mientras por los diferentes lugares de la ciudad los chicos se divertían en los hangares de descanso, todavía sin dejar de trabajar se encontraban Alfred, Eli, Looney y Eclair los cuales eran encargados de dar visto bueno a las estrategias, a petición de Yumiko, estaban recolectando datos mejores sobre el terreno y diferentes lugares para preparar por una última vez su ataque, mientras esto sucedía en el Hangar del Cromwell de Alfred, Max y Yumiko llegaron al lugar.

Alfred: Yumiko-sensei, ya estamos dando los últimos preparativos para la estrategia

Yumiko: Si eso me estoy fijando chicos. ¿No hay problema si me llevo a Alfred y a Eli conmigo?

Eclair: No hay problema ya terminamos lo más importante, Looney y yo acabaremos con lo demás

Looney: ¿Qué? Espera Un rato, todavía tenemos algo que agasdfa…..

Antes de que looney pudiera continuar, su boca fue amordazada por Fondue la cual apareció sorpresivamente por su espalda.

Eclair: Bueno vayan a divertirse.

Yumiko y los demás que se encontraban ahí se volvieron a ver entre ellos, se encogieron de hombros y se fueron sin decir nada. Mientras esto sucedía, Looney no luchó contra sus captoras, solo mostró una cara de frustración. Los demás que salieron del hangar tomaron un Kubelwagen, el cual era conducido por Max, y emprendieron su camino.

Eli: ¿A dónde vamos?

Yumiko: La verdad es que lo que dijo Santiago era cierto, nuestro pequeño grupo movió a mucha gente…

Alfred: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Yumiko: No se preocupen… cuando lleguemos al lugar acordado lo entenderán.

De esta manera los 4 emprendieron su camino por una carretera de piedras y arena, el transcurso del viaje duro cerca de unos 10 minutos, pero finalmente habían llegado a su destino.

Alfred: No puede ser…

El lugar al que llegaron eran las tribunas de observación, pero no las comunes y corrientes, se habían colocado 6 tribunas, y 3 pantallas para que el público apreciara el combate, junto a estas había diferentes puestos de comida, recuerdos, baratijas, entre otras cosas. Los cuales eran principalmente de Saunders, pero no era todo había incluso un estacionamiento improvisado donde se podían apreciar cerca de 20 buses cada uno con diferentes colores dando a entender que muchas escuelas habían llegado a ver el encuentro.

Eli: ¿Qué diablos? Es el triple de la gente que nos fue a ver contra Anzio…

Yumiko: No solo es gente de Japón, también hay gente de otros países…

El kubelwagen se estaciono cerca de donde había otros vehículos, al parecer Saunders ya había llegado hace un rato, pero no había ninguna señal de ST Gloriana. Los estudiantes junto con su profesora empezaron a caminar por los distintos puestos de venta de productos, haciendo que todo el ambiente se asemeje más a un festival. Los chicos empezaron a caminar por los alrededores siendo guiados por Yumiko, pero por alguna la gente del lugar estaba emocionada, y asombrada murmurando, y sacando fotos por ahí y por allá, además se escuchaban pequeños gritos de gente

Alfred: ¿Qué le pasa a la gente?

Eli: No lo sé.

Alfred: Yumiko-sensei, ¿qué vamos a hacer aquí?

Yumiko: Unas personas quieren conocerlos a ustedes dos…

Eli: ¿Personas? – Eli se volteó para ver a Yumiko mientras seguía caminando hacia las tribunas con una cara llena de duda, pero al hacerlo accidentalmente golpeo con una persona.

Eli: Oh lo lamento… ¡Ahh!

Debido al pequeño grito de Eli, las personas centraron su atención en el suceso, luego de eso la chica cayó al suelo asustado al ver contra quien había chocado. El gigantesco chico de tez blanca, ojos azules y cabello muy corto se acercó a ella y le brindo su mano para ayudarla a levantar mientras hablaba con un acento demasiado ruso.

¿?: ¿Estas Bien?

Eli: S..Si…

La chica tomo la mano del joven sin verlo muy bien, al ponerse de pie se dio cuenta que no era un persona normal, media más de dos metros de alto y era muy guapo, vestía un traje de militar pixeleado de tonos verdes y morados y atrás de él había una chica casi de sus mismas altura y con sus mismas características, diferenciando que su cabello estaba atado en un moño.

Yumiko: Ah… Vladimir no debes asustar a la gente.

Vladimir: Ro siento Yumiko.

Yumiko: Bueno ellos son la persona que quería presentarlos, Vladimir estos de aquí son –señalando a Eli y Alfred – Alfred Ackerman y Eli LeBaux

Vladimir: Mucho Gusto mi nombre es Vladimir Romanov, soy el excomandante der equipo de Танкеры de la academia Red March de ra Federación Rusa.

Ante tal declaración Alfred se quedó atónito al igual que Eli, ambos sentían que lo conocían de otro lugar, lo habían visto en fotos, en videos, películas y la televisión pero ahora tenían frente a ellos a Vladimir Romanov Actor de películas de acción y el primer comandante equipo de Senshado Masculino del mundo, y principal promotor del movimiento a favor de que los hombres practiquen Senshado, toda un leyenda en el Sensha-dou masculino (y también la única). Además conocido mundialmente por sus actuaciones en películas de guerra lo cual él ha dado un fama a nivel mundial. Paso un par de segundo hasta reaccionar completamente y tomar la mano de Vladimir la cual estaba extendida esperando su saludo.

Alfred: Ah…ah..h.h…. Si…si y-yo soy Alfred Ackerman, Presidente del Club de Sensha-dou de la Academia San Francisco… eh eh… es un honor conocerte…. Eh..eh Vladimir….

Eli: Si si… eh yo soy Elizabeth LeBaux la vicecomandante del club, de igual manera es un gusto…

Vladimir: El gusto es mío Alfred y Elizabeth

Después de aquello la chica que se encontraba atrás de él dio un paso al frente de la misma manera se presentó.

¿?: Un gusto mi nombre es Anna Provskovskaya soy la actual comandante del equipo de Танкеры de la academia Red March.

Eli: Mucho gusto…

Vladimir: Quisiéramos invitarles a todos ustedes a comer en un café cercano para conversar y conocernos mejor ¿no están ocupados?

Yumiko: No te preocupes Vladimir, los trajes como pediste, no tienen nada que hacer hasta antes del encuentro. – dijo Yumiko mientras le daba un par de pequeños golpes a Vladimir en la espalda como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Vladimir: Eso es genial vamos para allá.

En eso Yumiko y Vladimir empezaron a hablar calmadamente, ya que sus personalidades eran similares, se entretuvieron un rato, mientras esto pasaba, Alfred acerco a Eli y le hablo en susurros.

Alfred: (Oye como es que Yumiko conoce a alguien tan famoso como Vladimir)

Eli: (No lo sé, pero no puedo creerlo que lo esté viendo en persona)

Alfred: (Hey Max, tú estabas con Yumiko antes no sabes nada)

Max el cual estaba firme de pie y sacando el pecho los ignoro completamente.

Alfred: (¿Qué le pasa?)

De repente Yumiko se acercó Alfred y Eli para hablarles

Yumiko: Bueno yo los dejos tengo que retirarme junto con Max, vayan con Vladimir y Anna, les invitaran un Bocadillo o algo.

En la mente de Alfred pensaba "Maldición Yumiko no nos dejes solos con ellos estamos demasiado nerviosos"

Dicho esto Yumiko se alejó del grupo, pero Max seguía parado firme con la vista al frente. De repente Anna se acercó a donde estaba parado Max y con un tono realmente fuerte grito:

Anna: ¡Soladado!

Max: ¡Si señora!

Anna: ¡Mas fuerte!

Max: ¡Si señora!

Anna: ¡Mas fuerte!

Max: ¡Si Señora!

Anna: Mm… te has ablandado Galinsky… puedes irte

Dicho esto Max golpeo sus botas entre sí, dio media vuelta en un solo giró y comenzó a marchar por donde se había ido Yumiko.

Alfred: ¿Qué carajos?

Vladimir: Bueno vamos.

…

Grupo ¿4?

Las 5 chicas de Ooarai se encontraban paradas en la estación esperando el bus que las llevaría a las tribunas para ver el encuentro.

Yukari: ¡Al fin llegamos Nagasaki lugar donde se dará una de las batallas más esperadas de este año!

Saori: Parece que estas muy emocionada como siempre.

Yukari: Por supuesto ¡Nishizumi-dono también lo está!

Saori: ¿Miporin?

Miho: Pues la verdad si… el anterior combate me sorprendió mucho así que pues quería ver este para tomar referencias para el futuro.

Saori: Genial MIporin incluso aunque ya no hayan muchos combates a futuro estas todavia pensando en eso.

Hana: Pues no nos esperábamos que como escuela ganadora entráramos directamente al campeonato mundial directamente

Saori: Si pero es gracias a eso que podemos disfrutar un poco sin tantos entrenamientos.

Miho: Jeje… supongo…

Yukari: Aunque la verdad me sorprende que haya venido tanta gente de nuestra escuela. Digo además del equipo Hipo también vino el consejo estudiantil.

Hana: También esas chicas del club de periodismo.

Yukari: No entiendo por qué llegamos tan temprano si se supone que el combate inicia a las 3 de la tarde.

Mako: ¿Ah? ¿Saori no te lo dijo? Ella y Hana quieren ver a los chicos que conocieron en ST Gloriana cuando fuimos ayudarles con un combate de práctica.

Saori: ¡Mako!

Hana: Porque no tiene nada de malo creo yo..

Miho: Si pero también llegamos temprano para que esa chica del club de periodismo no nos encuentre. Ah… ha estado toda la semana tratando de entrevistarnos sobre los rumores de la presidenta.

Yukari: ¿Rumores?

Hana: Si… del chico que trajo Saori de St Gloriana.

Saori: ¡Hana!

Mako: Traqnuila si los rumores no son contigo.

Yukari: ¡Ah ahora lo entiendo! Saori-san y Hana-san quieren encontrarse con esos chicos para aclarar el rumor.

Saori: ¡No es eso! Bueno tal vez si pero… - mientras decía esto, las demás chicas notaron como ella se desanimó.

Yukari: ¿Saori-san?

Hana: Bueno es que la verdad sobre aquellos dos chicos pues… al que ayudamos se llamaba Dan keartikeshian, pero sobre el otro chico… pues…

Saori: No me dijo su nombre….

Miho: ¿Por qué?

Saori: Dijo que no lo recordaba, al parecer se golpeó la cabeza hace unos días y su mente estaba aún confusa.

Hana: por eso estaba lleno de vendajes en la cabeza.

Yukari: No te preocupes Saori-san estoy segura de que lo encontrarás.

Saori: Eso espero.

Mako: El bus ya está aquí.

Dicho esto las chicas tomaron el bus y se marcharon hacia las tribunas para ver el espectáculo, justo unos segundos después de que se fueron un grupo de un par de chicas llegó al lugar, tenían el mismo uniforme de Ooarai.

¿?: ¿Ya está lista la cámara?

¿?: todo listo entramo en 3…2…1

Taiga: Muy buenos Dias a todos aquí Taiga Ou del club de periodismo de la academia de chicas Ooarai, nos encontramos en la prefectura de Nagsaki desde donde informaremos todo los por menores del que llamaban el combate del siglo para el Senshado japonés, por segunda vez un equipo compuesto por hombres contra dos de las escuelas más fuertes dentro de Japón. Oh pero que vemos aquí unos chicos de secundaria, les preguntaremos sus opiniones sobre la participación de hombres en el mundo del Senshado.

Taiga junto con su camarógrafo se acercaron a un grupo de chicos que casualmente había llegado corriendo a la estación de buses hace un momento

Gesta: ¡Maldicion! El siguiente bus parte en 30 minutos, si llegamos tarde Yumiko nos matará.

Ace: Ahg... fue tu culpa por hablar tanto con el vendedor del Vk.

Gesta: Ah… Cállate.

Taiga: Muy buenos días chicos, mi nombre es Taiga Ou, somos parte del club de periodismo de la academia de chicas Ooarai, quisiéramos hacerles una pequeña entrevista sobre el encuentro que se disputará hoy en Nagasaki.

Gesta: Eh… bueno…

Amatsu: No hay problema.

Taiga: Muchas gracias, estamos en vivo para nuestro canal de Youtube, en fin, ¿de qué escuela vienen? Ustedes chicos y chicas.

Karl: Eh si… somos de la academia técnica San Francisco.

Taiga: Eso es genial, ¿vinieron a apoyar a sus compañeros en el combate?

Ace: La verdad no, nosotros participaremos en el encuentro.

Taiga: ¿¡Enserio?! Eso es magnífico, a es verdad aprovechado, nos podrían contar que saben ustedes sobre los rumores que han invadido Ooarai desde hace un par de semanas.

Amatsu: ¿Rumor?

Taiga: Si de que uno de los miembros de su club está manteniendo una relación amorosa con nuestra presidenta del consejo Estudiantil.

En aquel momento todos los chicos de SF que estaban ahí se quedaron atónitos ante la declaración.

Todos: ¿Qué?

…

Mientras tanto en las tribunas Yumiko y Max estaban paseando por las tribunas buscando a un par de personas que acordaron verse ahí a esa hora.

Yumiko: ¿Qué tal fue ver a Anna después de tanto tiempo?

Max: Me alegro que mi señora se encuentre bien pero…

Yumiko: ¿Pero?

Max: Creo que tiene razón me he ablandado…

Yumiko: No te preocupes, es solo que los estándares de Rusia no mayores a los nuestros.

Max: Eso…creo…

Yumiko: Parecen que las señoritas llegaron.

Max alzo la mirada ya que se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos. Y se topó con 3 figuras vistiendo el uniforme de Ooarai.

Anzu: Cuanto tiempo chico sin nombre…

…

Anchovy: ¡Salve bienvenidos al camión de comida express de la academia Anzio, ¿se les ofrece algo…

En aquel momento la Duce de Anzio se quedó sin palabras ante la persona que tenía alfrente.

Vladimir: Muy buenas una mesa para 4 por favor.

Anchovy: Ah..ah.a… si enseguida.

La chica asusta y emocionada corrió dentro de la cocina para avisar a sus amigas.

Anochovy: ¡Pepperonni, Carpaccio! ¡Vladimir Romanov está aquí!

Pepperoni: Pero que dices Nee-san es imposible que un actor tan famoso este aquí.

Anchovy: Mira tú misma…

Anchovy tomó la cara de Pepperonni y la acerco a la ventana del coche de comida en donde estaban para que vea a bien al chico.

Pepperoni: ¡No puede ser! ¡Es el!

Anchovy: ¿Qué tal me veo? Voy a tomar su orden.

Pepperoni: Eso no es justo Nee-san quiero ir yo

Carpaccio: No es posible.

Anchovy: ¿Qué pasa?

Carpaccio: ¡Mira Alfred está hablando con Alfred!

Anchovy: ¿Quééé?

…

Mientras tanto en la mesa del comedor express

Vladimir: Bueno por favor siéntense.

Alfred: Si…sí.

Eli: (Ahhh es muy guapo)

Alfred: Eh.. eh… me encanto tu actuación en "Choque de aceros" la escena cuando sales del Tiger I después de colocar la granada fue espectacular.

Vladimir: ¿Oh? No esperaba que fueras un fan de mis películas.

Eli: Eh… si si yo también soy tu fan.

Vladmiri: Muchas gracias, jaja, me hacen sentir avergonzado.

Alfred: Ah p-perdón por eso.

Vladimir: No te preocupes cuando eres famosos suele suceder así, es la razón por la que los cite tan temprano para evitar las multitudes de fans.

Eli: Ya-ya veo.

Mientras Esto sucedió Anchovy se acercó entregando vasos de agua a cada uno de los presentes, junto con el menú de comidas mientras esto sucedía, Alfred por sus nervios se abalanzo rápidamente a tomar agua, sin notar a su novia junto a él.

Anchovy: Este ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

Vladimir: Pidan lo que quieran yo invito.

Alfred abrió el menú y se do cuenta que toda la comida le parecía familiar, fue cuando regresó a ver a la camarera y rápidamente escupió el agua de su boca.

Alfred: ahgkhg…. ¿Chiyomi? – al regresar a ver Alfred se encontró con una Acnhovy que nunca había visto antes lo cual lo dejo sin palabras.

Vladimir: Oh… Ustedes ya se conocían, jajaja bueno por mi parte quiero un plato de pasta a la anzio.

Anna: Yo tomaré lo mismo.

Eli: Eh… pues yo quiero…. La Pizza de 7 colores.

Alfred: Eh si lo mismo igual.

Anchovy: Entendido, en un momento se los traigo.

Mientras Achovy se retiraba con la orden Alfred infirió.

Alfred: Me disculpan un momento.

Eli: (Alfred no me dejes sola aquí)

Vladimir: oh ¿Qué le pasa a Alfred?

Eli: Ah.. pues es su novia…

Vladimir: Ya entiendo…

…

Mientras tanto dentro del carro de comida.

Anchovy: ¡Porque no me dijiste que conocías a Vladimir Romanov!

Alfred: Lo conocí esta mañana, más importante es la primera vez que te veo con el pelo suelto, llevamos saliendo ya algún tiempo y nunca te lo habías soltado

Anchovy: Es obvio, Vladdimir el de las películas está aquí, 23 años, oriundo de Siberia, con 2 metros 4 centímetros soy su más grande fan desde que vi "Comandos en Circa" en el cine.

Alfred: Yo también estaba ahí, la fuimos a ver hace un mes.

Anchovy: ¡Pues soy su fan desde hace un mes!

Carpaccio: Desearía que se fueran a discutir a otro lado….

Mientras al discusión de los dos chicos continuaba por otro lado en la mesa Eli se encontraba si saber que hacer

Eli: Eh este pues…

Vladimir: No te pongas nerviosa, supongo que es hora de contarles el motivo de que quería hablar con ustedes, bueno, si pudieras traer a Alfred.

Eli: Ah… si dame un segundo

Eli Se levantó de su asiento, y se dirigió al carro de comida, después de un rato de entrar se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y Eli regresaba con Alfred arrastrándolo de su camisa con un gran chichón en su cabeza.

Eli: Aquí esta.

Alfred: Ah…. Perdón… en fin ¿Qué paso?

De pronto y sin venir a cuento Anna interrumpió.

Anna: Chica… me caes bien…

Eli: Eh… gracias jajaja..

Vladimir: O eso no me lo esperaba Anna no suele tener buenas reacción con la gente.

Alfred: Así que, que conocías a Max, ¿no es así?

Anna: Si, lo conocía en Rusia, un chico asustadizo, y temeroso, el cual fortalecí con mano dura durante 3 años, En el club de thakatlon.

Eli: ¿Max era un chico así?

Anna: Créeme peor de lo que te imaginas, siempre lloraba y tenía miedo a muchas cosas.

Anna: Pero no vinimos a hablar sobre él.

Vladimir: Es verdad, bueno chicos escuchen esta es la situación…

…

Anzu: Mucho gusto, tú debes ser Yumiko-sensei, soy Kadotani Anzu, la presidente del consejo estudiantil.

Yumiko: Mucho gusto, he escuchado sobre ti.

Anzu: Quienes me acompañan son Momo Kawashima vicepresidenta y Yuzu Koyama de relaciones públicas.

Momo: Saludos

Yuzu: Buenos días.

Max: La última vez no me presente mi nombre es Raul Maximilian Larrazabal Galinsky.

Anzu: Ah…. Al fin sabemos tu nombre… nos dio muchos problemas tu amnesia.

Max: Si quiero disculpare por eso... y gracias por su acogida, si hay algo que pudiera hacer para… -dijo Max inclinándose, pero fue interrumpido

Anzu: Si es exactamente lo que esperábamos, pero ya hablaremos sobre lo que harás, ahora estamos aquí por otra asunto.

Yumiko: Si, Max me contó hace un par de días, sobre la ayuda que le brindaron para salir de St Glorina aquella noche, también supongo que fue cosa suya de que otro de mis estudiantes pudiera salir de ahí.

Anzu: Jaja no te preocupes si les soy sincera solo lo hice para hacer más interesante este enfrentamiento, aunque digamos todavía me preocupa la condición de Max.

Max: ¿Yo?

Anzu: Cuando te recogimos apenas podías hablar y no recordabas nada, estas seguro que estas en condiciones de comandar un tanque.

Max: Pues sobre eso…

Anzu: Ah… - la chica suspiró – ya estás aquí.

Max: Anzu-sama quisiera que me contará con todos los detalles que sucedió aquella noche ya que la verdad no…no puedo recordar mucho…

Anzu: Bueno quisiera hacerlo, pero quienes saben sobre aquella historia de primera mano son Miho y las demás… solo se los por menores.

Yumiko: Esta bien, cuando me contacté contigo dijiste que tenías algo muy importante para nosotros, ¿a qué te referías?

Anzu: Según tengo entendido aquella noche lograste llegar al tercer hangar de tanques ¿verdad?

Max: La verdad es que… no recuerdo haber llegado…

Anzu: Me lo esperaba, según escuché de ellas si lo hiciste, si viste o no viste lo que había ahí, lo lamento, pero no puedo decirte, Saunders y ST gloriana son nuestras compañeras también.

Max: Entiendo.

Anzu: Lo único que les puedo decir sobre aquellos es que tengan mucho cuidado con "eso" en la batalla de hoy.

Yumiko: Entiendo… Supongo que eso es todo.

Anzu: Ah… la verdad no. Kawashima~~

Momo: Si

En aquel momento Momo la cual se encontraba detrás de la pequeña hacia se acercó a Yumiko y le entregó un maletín.

Yumiko: ¿Qué es esto?

Anzu: Digamos es el botín de guerra, Max lo obtuvo en el 3er hangar, pero sugiero que lo guardes y lo revises después en su buque escuela, si Saunders se entera que lo tienen harán lo imposible por quitárselo.

Yumiko: Entiendo, muchas gracias.

Max: Igualmente, muchas gracias –se inclinó de nuevo hacia la chica.

Anzu: No es nada, además, no quisiera detener los deseos de un chico tan apasionado.

Max: ¿A qué te refieres?

Anzu: Pues la verdad cuando llegaste a Ooarai antes de que te hospitalizaran te encontrabas en el suelo muy desesperado y aterrado. La verdad estabas en una situación muy deplorable, no soltabas el sobre que contiene ese maletín y decías cosas como "Alfred… Dan… Chicos… San Francisco no me rediré les daré esta información a ustedes… espérenme por favor…"

Max: ¿De verdad dije eso?

Anzu: Si, cuando te vi pensé "este chico se sacrificó demasiado por su escuela" incluso tus manos tenían sangre de la herida abierta de tu cabeza.

Max: No… lo recuerdo… solamente recuerdo hasta que llegue al segundo hangar, pero incluso antes de eso hay algunos espacios donde no sé qué sucedió, después de aquello solo recuerdo el día que Sara llegó al hospital y me sacó de ahí. Pero te equivocas en algo Anzu-sama

Anzu: ¿Qué cosa?

Max: Estoy seguro que en mi situación cualquier otro miembros del Club de Senshado de la academia SF hubiera actuado de la misma forma que yo

Anzu: Mmm está bien, eso era todo, suerte en su enfrentamiento, los estaré mirando.

Max: Una última vez, gracias…

Dicho esto el chico se inclinó ante la pequeña estudiante de coletas que simplemente permanecía de pie junto con sus dos acompañantes y con su bolsa de patatas con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

…

Por otro lado en el patio de comidas del lugar, precisamente en el camión de comida express de Anzio, una intensa conversación entre los presentes había comenzado.

Alfred: Bueno, la verdad es que tenía una idea de porque Yumiko me trajo a hablar contigo.

Vladimir: Si, ella me lo explicó en un mensaje… de alguna forma fueron saboteados días previos al encuentro.

Eli: La verdad fue más como un problema interno pero al final lo logramos solucionar

Vladimir: Es bueno oírlo. Para empezar tengo entendido que conocen sobre la historia que ha sufrido la Red March desde su fundación hasta el día de hoy en esto de los sabotajes

Alfred: Es verdad, no es como si fuera algo que ignoráramos por completo, pero existe mucha restricción en las noticias que llegan hasta acá.

Vladimir: Ya veo… Supongo que han escuchado rumores que no hemos ganado ninguna batalla…

Eli: Si es lo que se comenta, pero Yumiko nos dijo que clasificaron así que estamos contentos de que otro equipo irá al torneo internacional.

Vladimir: Bueno, no es que sean tan mentira, conmigo al frente solamente logramos una victoria en todos nuestros 3 años… si solamente en nuestro primer combate….justo como ustedes…

Alfred: Ya veo…

Anna: Es justo de esto es de lo que queríamos hablarles…

Vladimir: Si continúan tal y como están ahora, lo más probable es que muchos grupos Contra Hombres los atacaran de diferentes manera tal y como nos hicieron con nosotros… así que Escucha Alfred… Renuncia a ser Comandante… deja que Eli tome tu lugar…

Alfred: ¿¡Qué!?

Eli: ¿¡Cómo!?

Debido a la impresión Anchovy que traía su comida la tiró al suelo en un ataque de sorpresa llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Anchovy: Lo lamento

Vladimir: Tranquilos chicos… esa "era" la petición con la que vinimos en primer lugar, cuando en la Red March cambiamos al comandante por una mujer, los sabotajes disminuyeron, fue gracias a eso que mi Kouhai Anna logró después de mucho empeño y sacrificio llegar al torneo internacional. Pero ahora Anna y yo Cambiamos de opinión.

Alfred: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Vladimir: Alfred Ackerman… en lugar de renunciar como comandante quiero que tú Como el comandante del Equipo de Senshado de la academia Técnica San Francisco te conviertas en la persona que continuará mi legado…

Alfred: ¿QUÉ?

La segunda petición asombró mucho más a Alfred que la primera, el cual estaba atónito y sin palabras de igual manera Anchovy y las demás chicas de Anzio que había dejado de cocinar para escuchar la conversación se sobresaltaron.

Eli: P…P.P…Pero ¿por qué?

Vladimir: A diferencia de lo que paso en mi tiempo, no teníamos ningún aliado, luché solo esa dura batalla y al final perdí… pero ahora es diferente nosotros, les ayudaremos, Alfred quiero que tú seas quien esté al frente en la pelea contra los derechos de los hombres al practicar Senshado.

Alfred: ¿P…P-Pero porque yo?

Vladimir: Yumiko y el subordinado de Anna nos contaron la historia del club y mucho sobre ti y creo que eres el indicado.

Alfred: Pero es una gran responsabilidad…

Vladimir: No te preocupes, no estarás soló la Red March y yo te apoyaremos, además tienes a todos tus amigos del club y sobre todo a una gran influencia en el mundo del senshado…

¿?: Parece que llegue justo a tiempo…

De repente una persona de aspecto extravagante se acercó a la mesa en donde aguardaban. El hombre de mediana edad llevaba un esmoquin de color negro, un bastón, y un sombrero de copa, tenía el pelo y los ojos negros, además de una gran y frondosa barba del mismo color.

Vladimir: Era lo que esperaba de Usted Sr. Larrazabal.

¿?: ¡JAJAJAJA! Bien hecho Vladimir, ha pasado mucho tiempo… - El hombre regresó a ver a Alfred y a Eli los cuales no entendían la situación – Ese uniforme… ¡JAJAJA! Ustedes deben ser el compañero de mi hijo… déjenme presentarme mi nombre es Ricardo Larrazabal – dijo sacándose el sombrero.

El hombre se acercó hacia Alfred y le ofreció su mano.

Ricardo: Tú debes ser Alfred Ackerman… aunque recién nos conocemos espero que puedas aceptara la humilde petición de Vladimir – Después de darle la mano a Alfred, se dijo en Eli – y tú eres Eli, cuanto tiempo sin verte mi niña te vez igual que la princesa cuando era joven ¡JAJAJA! ¡Pierre! ¡Elizabeth! ¡Acérquense!

En lo que Ricardo llamó a aquellos dos nombres dos figuras se acercaron a donde estaban todos.

Elizabeth: Esos son… Papá… Mamá…

 **El combate se aproxima lentamente, y los padres de Eli han hecho su aparición. ¿Qué estará dentro del maletín que Anzu entregó a Yumiko? ¿Qué responderá Alfred acerca de la petición de Vladimir? ¿Cómo será el reencuentro de Eli con sus padres? ¡Esto y todo lo demás en el capítulo 32! Se despide Tony Subaru.**


	32. Dos Elizas

Capítulo 32 - Desesperación y Confusión Parte 2 - Dos Elizas

Hace 100 años los hombres batallaron en una de los enfrentamientos bélicos más grandes que la humanidad había conocido, en medio de esa ola de asesinatos y muerte una nueva arma había sido creada, su función atravesar las trincheras enemigas evitando el fuego de las ametralladoras, se le dio el nombre clave de tanque de agua… El Mark I… 20 años después los tanques se volvieron a enfrentar, evolucionado a cada paso, siempre buscando sorprender al enemigo, después de décadas de conflicto y dolor, la paz reinó en el mundo, pero al mismo tiempo la historia se cambió, la relación entre los hombres y los tanques fue prohibida, pero ahora es momento de un cambio y nuestro objetivo será que el hombre y su fiel aliado en el campo de guerra se vuelvan a unir… Si… Es ahora o nunca…

Ricardo: Entiendes lo que quiero decir… ¿Alfred?

Alfred: Sí...

Vladimir: Antes en el pasado, era "Girls & Panzer" pero ahora será "Guys & Panzer", ¿estás dispuesto a ayudarnos en esta guerra sin cuartel?

Alfred: Pues yo…

Ricardo: No tienes porque respondernos ahora… esperaremos a tu respuesta después del enfrentamiento. Bueno chica parece que tus padres al fin terminaron de conversar…

Eli: Papá… Mamá...

El clima se sentía fresco y seco, pero el cielo estaba nublado con indicios de que más tarde llovería, La zona de las tribunas era grande y amplia, a diferencia de en combates anteriores se había movilizado mucho más equipo de lo habitual, de igual manera la cantidad de gente que entraba poco a poco era abrumadora, uno tranquilamente podría pensar que se tratara de la final de un torneo nacional, pero ese no era el caso.

El patio de comidas se encontraba a unos 5 minutos caminando desde la tribuna principal, en ese camino donde circulaban gente y algunos vehículos fue por donde apareció Ricardo con su extravagante traje y seguido de él otro grupo de adultos fácilmente reconocidos por sus elegantes trajes, entre ellos 2 llamaron la atención de la chica que se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas de Anzio Express.

Un hombre de mediana edad, alto y de rasgos europeos vistiendo un traje de color negro, pelo corto castaño, y de ojos verdes sobresalía de entre la multitud junto con a él caminaba una mujer de edad similar, de alta estatura y usando un traje de tela de color azul oscuro con una gran presencia, con grandes aretes, ojos avellanos y pelo rubio.

Aquellos dos personajes al escuchar el llamado realizado por Ricardo se despidieron de algunas otras personas con las que habían estado hablando y se acercaron hacia donde se encontraba el grupo reunido.

Ricardo: JAJAJA al parecer la encontré primero. Dijo el hombre con un tono burlón a las dos personas que habían llegado.

Pierre: ¿A qué te refieres?

El hombre de traje y pelo castaño empezó a ver al grupo de personas hasta que se percató de una cara conocida, fue cuando se sobresaltó y su rostro se llenó de alegría.

Pierre: Elizabeth, hija mía, hace tiempo que no te veía.

El hombre se acercó a Eli y la abrazo, por su parte la chica resistió al abrazo con algo de temor, pero solo al principio, finalmente dio un suspiro y devolvió el abrazo llena de confianza.

Eli: Papá…. – acto seguido el padre la soltó y continuó…

Pierre: Mi hija, ¿cómo has estado?, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?, si no fuera por él, no hubiéramos sabido todo lo que te ha pasado.

Riacardo: Ja, muy gracioso

Eli: Papá, sobre lo del matrimonio…

Pierre: No te preocupes hija después hablaremos de eso, pero antes… no deberías dejar a tu madre esperando.

Eli: Madre, lo siento, es muy gratificante verte de nuevo. - dijo mientras se inclinaba haciendo una reverencia ante ella

Elizabeth simplemente se limitó a observar claramente a su hija dándole una inspección completa de pies a cabeza, después de un suspiró continuó.

Elizabeth: Ah… Tomaste esa horrible costumbre asiática de humillarte ante todos… me lo esperaba de alguien como tú.

Pierre: Amor, no seas tan dura con Eli después de todas sus riñas, sigue siendo tu niña.

Elizabeth: No logró entender el hecho que me hayas traído aquí, Pierre, solo tengo algo que decir, el matrimonio, sigue en pie. Eli junto con el hijo menor del Señor Larrazábal tal como lo acordamos. No tengo nada más que hacer aquí… Eli nos vamos…

Ante el fuerte comentario de su madre, Eli no pudo hacer más que levantarse siguiendo a su madre la cual dio su espalda a todos mientras caminaba lejos de ellos, hasta que Anko apareció frente a ellas y las detuvo.

Eli: Anko…

Elizabeth: Joven, por favor retírese.

La mirada de Anko se tornó sombría y determinante ante el asombro de todos los presentes, se retiró del camino de la mujer y caminó hacia Eli, una vez a su lado, la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la silla donde estaba.

Eli: Au…

Elizabeth: Niño, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

Anko: El encuentro está por comenzar… no puedo dejar que te lleves a la comandante de mi tanque… sin ella no sabré por donde conducir…

Elizabeth: Así que tú eres uno de esos sucios tanquistas…

Anko: Debo comentarle una cosa, señora, si hay una regla que predomina dentro del club de Senshado de San Francisco, es la limpieza dentro de nuestros tanques, así que no encuentro sentido en su comentario.

Elizabeth: ¿Quién te crees llamando a mi hija comandante? No me digas que…¿Eli,en verdad que estas en el club de Senshado…?

Eli: Pues… yo…

Anko: Ahhh, por Dios.

Anko se acercó a donde estaba Eli y tomó uno de los vasos con agua que había en la mesa y se lo arrojó en la cara, era obvio que ese no era el Anko, ¿Acaso era su otra personalidad?

Eli: ¿Qué haces?

Anko: De que sirve si solo soy yo el que habla… ¿no tomamos juntos una decisión?

Eli se quedó viendo a Anko, tal vez no actuara como siempre, pero en sus ojos se veía que no era su otra personalidad, sino el Anko que siempre ha estado con ella, siempre a su lado, siempre haciéndole compañía, este era el Anko del que se había enamorado, cerrando su puño Eli retomó su convicción y se puso de pie y mirando firmemente a su madre:

Eli ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Su gritó duró unos cuantos segundos, espantando a las aves cercanas del lugar, llamando la atención de todas las personas que se encontraban cerca, incluso las cocineras de Anzio se asomaron para ver que estaba pasando. Ante el asombro de su madre, Eli golpeó a Anko tirándolo al suelo.

Eli: Maldita sea, entiendo tu punto, pero no por eso tenías que mojarme.

Anko: Esa es la Eli que conozco, el temor de SF.

Eli: Este no es el momento para esos apodos. –Mirando a su madre a los a los ojos, algo que nunca pudo hacer, Eli, le dijo a su madre- Escucha Madre, ya me cansé de toda esta farsa.

Elizabeth: Elizabeth, deja de ser así, me estás avergonzando frente al señor Larrazabal.

Ricardo: No, no, por mí no se preocupen… saben que, tengo una reunión de emergencia…. Los dejo a ustedes solos. Pierre, cuento contigo.

Pierre: Esta bien, Roberto, aunque me cargues el muerto una promesa he hecho

Ricardo: Soy Ricardo…

En medio de la conversación, Eli le dio una mirada a Anko y asintió, el chico captó el mensaje y se levantó de la mesa.

Anko: Te esperaré en el tanque, comandante.

Eli: Dime Eli, no tienes razón para dejar de hacerlo ahora.

Dandole una pequeña sonrisa a Eli, Anko comenzó a alejarse de la mesa, y tras él Alfred, Vladimir y los demás salieron de aquel lugar, dejando a la familia Larrazabal sola en una de las mesas del patio de comidas de Anzio, excepto por Anchovy, que solo se quedó ahí mirando, si no fuera porque Alfred regreso y se la llevó de la mano, la chica hubiera sido testigo de todo.

…

Vladimir: Señor Larrazabal, ¿está seguro de dejarlos solos?

Ricardo: Sí… ahí que se maten entre ellos…

Mientras Ana, Vladmir, Alfred se retiraban del lugar, Alfred le susurraba Anchovy.

Alfred: Aunque Max no se lleve bien con su padre… se parece mucho a él.

Anchovy: Tienes razon… espera porque me trajiste contigo.

Alfred: Nosotros todavía no terminamos de hablar….

Ricardo: Bueno Alfred supongo que tú y Vladimir terminaron de hablar, ¿verdad?

Alfred: Ehhh, sí, señor. ¿Por qué?

Ricardo: No es por nada, en cualquier caso, no queremos apresurarnos con nuestra petición… así que quiero que la pienses con calma en otro momento, ahora tienen un enfrentamiento que ganar verdad… No te preocupes de Eli yo la llevaré antes de que inicie el encuentro, y muchas gracias por escucharnos.

Alfred: No, muchas gracias a usted por ser tan comprensible de la situación de Max y Eli…

Ricardo: No pienses en eso chico, la verdad lo había olvidado…

Alfred: ¡Qué…!

Ricardo: Sabes en nuestras escuela la tradición de siempre pagar por los favores que debemos o por los errores que cometamos… Max hacía bien con ello por eso no quiso involucrar a nadie del club en sus problemas, pero… lo terminó haciendo… a causa de eso es que… llegamos a la situación actual.

Alfred: ¿Qué quiere decir?

Ricardo: Te cuento esto porque eres el comandante del club y a Anko, porque veo que es un gran amigo de mi hijo. Escuchen, yo acepte la petición de mi hijo… por mi parte tomaré la decisión de retirar el matrimonio entre Eli y Santiago…

Alfred: Muchas gracias…

Ricardo: Pero todo tiene un precio… el matrimonio entre esos dos era el plan que tenía para salvar la compañía BUE-X, ya que el de Max y Satoko fue eliminado hace mucho tiempo pues desherede a Max después de que escapara de casa.

Alfred: ¿En serio?

Ricardo: Sí, pero ahora aparecieron ustedes, un equipo de hombres que pelea en un mundo controlado por mujeres… y con todo lo que sucedió no me queda de otra que volver a aceptar a Max.

Alfred: ¿Eso no es e bueno?

Ricardo: Estoy feliz que Max regresará después de todo, pero… ahora no tengo forma de salvar la compañia…

Alfred: ¿Por qué?

Ricardo: Con este matrimonio hubiéramos obtenido a una mujer que dirigiera el equipo de Senshado de Sucre, y seríamos nuestros propios auspiciantes y no tendríamos problemas, la asociación de Senshado nos aceptaría y el consorcio estaría a salvo, y con la ayuda de los Le Baux hubiéramos cambiado el negocio de los tanques por los de los autos del WRC, pero ahora no tengo ninguna de las dos opciones por su club… y obviamente por mi estúpido hijo.

Alfred: Entiendo… así que… toda su empresa va a cerrar por esto.

Ricardo: Ja, no te apresures tanto chico, Max se ofreció a buscar una nueva pareja de matrimonio para ayudar con esto, así podremos salvar la Compañia.

Alfred: Pero, ¿cómo va a hacer eso mientras está en el club de Senshado?

Ricardo: Oh, así que nunca les dijo nada…

Alfred: ¿De qué está hablando?

Ricardo: Max no seguirá en el club.

…

Yumiko: Bueno, el enfrentamiento empezará pronto, supongo que todos están reunidos verdad.

Zero: A ver solo nos faltan… Alfred, Anko y Eli.

Looney: Ah… Joder, donde está todo el mundo, falta solo media hora para empezar… pronto daremos el saludo de inicio.

Eclair: Listo, nuestros vehículos ya están en el lugar de partida del encuentro.

Dan: Solo falta que nosotros estemos ahí… supongo que pronto iniciará la diversión.

Yumiko: Como Alfred llegará en el último momento, entonces Eclair da un discurso o algo para animar a los chicos, por mi parte iré a dormir hasta antes que inicie el encuentro.

Sin siquiera mirar atrás, Yumiko, la profesora, entrenadora y figura de autoridad, abandonó al equipo entero de Senshado a su suerte.

Tras meditar por un minuto, en el cual Ecclair miró en dirección hacia la puerta del hangar, la chica se dirigió a sus compañeros.

…

Por otro lado en el patio de comidas express de Anzio.

Elizabeth: ¡No!, ¡No! y ¡No!, no permitiré un minuto más que pertenezcas a ese club ¿Entendido?

Eli: ¿Por qué razón? Que te a hecho el senshado para que actúes asi!

Elizabeth: Nuestra familia no puede degradarse a practicar un deporte como ese.

Eli: ¿Y eso qué?, me crie en Japón y Francia, Fui una estudiante de la Secundaria Maginot, tu misma aceptaste que entrará a una escuela que practicará Senshado.

Elizabeth: Acepté porque creí que su club se disolvería no mucho después de que entrarás, no entiendo cómo es que logra seguir hasta el día de hoy…

Eli: Pero madre…

Elizabeth: Pero nada, no dejaré que mi hija crezca rodeada de Acero y aceite.

Eli: El senshado es más que eso.

Elizaebth: ¿Ah s, de verdad? Una actividad tan vulgar no es digna de alguien con tu estatus. Además que me dices de ese sucio Tanquista mestizo Ruso-Japones…

Eli: No te atrevas de llamarlo así a Anko.

Elizabeth: No me digas que tu y ese mestizo…

Eli: Así es, estoy saliendo con él.

Elizabeth: Escucha… La razón por la que entraste a SF fue porque la mayoría de sus estudiantes son mestizos, pero te advertí miles de veces que no te juntes con gente que no valga la pena.

Eli: Yo también soy mestiza, papa es de Francia y tú de Kanishtia, en SF no hay distinciones.

Elizabeh: Pero tu padre es una gran empresario de una gran familia de grandes personajes.

Eli: Porque me das la espalda de esta manera, a mí, a tu hija.

Elizabeth: Si sigues con esas ideas entonces, no puedes ser mi hija, jamás te críe para que fueras así.

La conversación se tornaba más acalorada, dentro del camión-cocina de Anzio, Pepperoni y Carpaccio no estaban seguras de sí salir a pedir sus órdenes, pero además estaban enfadadas pues ahuyentaban a todos los clientes, en otra mesa cerca de ahí, Pierre estaba comiendo tranquilamente y una pasta que pidió, pues sabía que si se metía en esa pelea no saldría con vida.

Eli: Entiendo, madre, no importa lo que te diga, jamás vas a entender, porque jamás lo intentas. Siempre ha sido así, siempre has puesto de lado quien soy para centrarte en quién quieres que sea, pero está vez, tendré que ser yo quien te deje de lado.

Elizabeth: ¿Cómo pu-

Antes de que su madre pudiera terminar, Eli, se puso en pie y se retiró del patio de comidas.

Elizabeth: ¡Eli! ¡Elizabeth Le Baux, vuelve aquí en este momento! ¡No te atrevas a darme la espalda!

Pero los gritos de su madre no perturbaron a Eli, la chica siguió su camino sin mirar atrás.

Elizabeth: E-E-E-Eli, ven aquí de inmediato…

Aunque la voz le falló al ver como su hija no reaccionaba a su autoridad, la señora Elizabeth utilizó su experiencia y auto control para levantarse sin mostrar ninguna emoción, se acercó a su esposo y le dijo.

Elizabeth: Termina rápido esa pasta y paga. Nos vamos.

Pierre: ¿Qué? Pero si no llevamos aquí ni una semana, no podemos volver a Francia tan rápido.

Elizabeth: No nos vamos a Francia, vamos a buscar un asiento en las gradas.

…

Una vez en las gradas, la familia Le Baux esperaba el inicio de la batalla.

Pierre: Elizabeth… ¿Estás segura de esto?

Elizabeth: ¿Pero qué dices? Si tú estuviste de su lado desde el inicio.

Pierre: Sí, pero… no creí que fueras a cambiar de opinión…

Elizabeth: No he cambiado de opinión, pero quiero ver porque mi hija se ha vuelto tan rebelde contra mí.

…

Alfred: Así que esa es la situación…

Ricardo: Lamento llenarte de problemas, chico, te lo dejo a tu criterio si les contarás a ellos o no, pero…

Alfred. Se los diré, después de todo, somos una familia.

Ricardo: Está bien, te recomendaría que les contaras después del encuentro, aún necesitan ganar, ¿verdad?

Alfred: Sí, muchas gracias, señor.

Dicho Esto Ricardo Junto Con Vladimir y los demás se despidieron de Alfred y después de dale suerte a él y Anko se desviaron a las gradas de las tribunas, donde otras personas los esperaban. Por otro lado todo el club se encontraba al pie del graderío de las tribunas esperando a los miembros que faltaban para dirigirse al campo para realizar el saludo antes del enceuntro

Dan: Muy bien chicos solo falta Eli al parecer, ya llegaron Alfred y Anko.

Max: Chicos, ¿dónde diablos estaban, esta cosa ya va a empezar y… qué hace la Anchoa aquí?

Anchovy: Si Alfred… ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Alfred: Bueno dejemos el tema de Vladimir para después, así que estoy esperando…

Anchovy: ¿Qué?

Alfred: Me prometiste un beso de la buena suerte, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Anchovy: Ah… si lo que digas suerte, suerte… debo regresar al trabajo…

Alfred: Pero… ¿y el beso…?

Anchovy: Dile que la ayudante de Vladmir que te lo de…

Después de que su chica lo dejara, Alfred se giró y pudo ver la cara del ayudante de Vladimir, sonriéndole.

Alfred: Todo el mundo, a sus tanques, ¡AHORA! Y cierren escotillas.

Dan: JAJAJAJA, resiste capitán.

Santiago: Supongo que todos tenemos nuestros problemas, ¿verdad?

Gesta: Oigan, ¿alguno de ustedes conocen a esa hermosa chica que nos está saludando en la gradas?

Max: ¿Qué?

Los chicos que escucharon de repente regresaron a ver al lugar en donde Gesta había señalado y efectivamente una chica se encontraba saludando a todos los miembros del club.

Santiago: ¡Es Haruka!

Max: ¡Haruka!

Los dos hermanos con sus rostros llenos de felicidad saltaron corriendo hacia las tribunas con dirección a la chica pero fueron detenidos abruptamente por Eli la cual de dos golpes los arrojó al suelo y luego los arrastro tomándolos del cuello de sus camisas..

Eli: Ah… por poco no llegó, ya no hay tiempo ¡Idiotas! Vamos al saludo…

Haruka: ¡Hermanos! ¡Suerte en el encuentro de hoy! ¡Los estaré apoyando!

Max: ¡Gracias, lo haremos por ti!

Santiago: ¡Gracias, Hermana!

Mientras Eli traía a los dos chicos Alfred, el cual se había reencontrado con Toki, quien se había vuelto después de este su mano derecha en lo que concierne al Club.

Alfred: Sí, que ella es la hermana mayor de esos dos.

Toki: Ahora que la veo tiene sentido que no pueda dirigir al equipo

La chica era muy hermosa, pero su cuerpo estaba un poco desproporcionado, se notaba que no tenía buena condición física, por lo menos sus piernas de veían mucho más delgadas de lo normal, mientras que sus brazos estaban muy bien tonificados, era obvia la razón de esto debido a que estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas, tenía el cabello rojizo pero muy oscuro y además usaba una diadema, sus facciones de alguna manera se parecían a las de Santiago, su color de piel era mucho más claro que el de Max, pero entre los 3 se podían ver los parecidos que evidenciaban que eran familia

Alfred: En fin…¿Estamos todos?

Toki: Falta Looney salió a buscarlos a Anko, Eli y a ti, pero ya le avise que están aquí.

Alfred: Hablando del rey de roma.

Después de un rato, Looney llegó caminado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro y un par de tiquetes extraños en sus manos. Tras ver al equipo completo, su sonrisa desapareció y les dijo.

Looney: ¡Al fin, dónde estaban, casi nos toca retirarnos o algo así! ¡Los busque por todas partes, saben!

Alfred: No te preocupes solo nos perdimos por ahí.

Looney: ¡QUE NO VES QUE NOS TOCO TRAGARNOS EL DISCUROS DE ECCLAIR! Quiero morir…

Alfred: No pudo ser tan malo, deja de exagerar.

Al levantar su mirada, Alfred le dio una mirada al resto de su equipo, tras unos segundos, volvió a mirar a Looney.

Alfred: ¿Fue así de malo?

Looney: Las aves que había cerca del hangar cayeron muertas, las herramientas se oxidaron, sentí como mi alma trataba de escapar de mi cuerpo.

Alfred: Esta bien por ahora vamos al saludo, luego seguiremos con esto.

Looney: Está bien, la moral de esta gente depende de ti-

Alfred: Sí, sí. Oye, ¿qué son esos tiquetes?

Con un rápido movimiento de manos, Looney hizo desaparecer los tiquetes en su ropa.

Looney: Nada en especial, solo son números de teléfono… de… de… tiendas de videojuegos… sí, te sorprendería los muchos que hay por aquí.

Eli: ¿Y desde cuándo las tiendas de videojuegos hacen apuestas?

Looney: ¡Maldita sea!

Una vez más, Eli logró ponerse detrás de Looney y de alguna forma tomó todos los tiquetes, que en efecto eran de apuestas.

Alfred: ¿Qué rayos haces, Looney? Sabes que no podemos apostar si somos estudiantes.

Looney: Lo sé, pero, las apuestas estaban 50-1 en nuestra contra, nadie cree que vayamos a dar pelea, si ganamos seremos ricos.

Alfred: ¡Ci-ci-ci-cincuenta a uno! ¿¡Cuánto apostaste!?

Looney: Tenía como 20 yenes en el bolsillo, así que lo aposté todo al equipo.

Eli: Veinte yenes… Eso significa que, si ganamos, tendremos…

Looney: ¡Así es, ricos, te digo, ricos!

Alfred: Bueno, esa victoria se ve más tentadora ahora.

De esta forma después de despedirse del público que los animaba los chicos partieron al campo del saludo caminando pues no era muy lejos de las tribunas y el equipo de ST Gloriana /Saunders ya estaban ahí.

Erika: Bueno hace mucho que añoraba usar de nuevo el uniforme para combates

Eli: tienes razón en eso.

Alfred: Bueno parece que ya estamos todos formados ahora solo falta la voz de mando.

Dan: Ahh estoy tan nervioso como en nuestro primer encuentro.

Toki: No te preocupes todo saldrá bien.

Ace: Eso espero

Looney: ¿Qué pasa, muchachos? Tengan un poco más de fe.

Max: Ah… lo veo difícil.

Madeleine: ¡Silencio! Que pronto comenzará.

Efectivamente mientras los estudiantes formados en fila murmuraban finalmente el altavoz del lugar comenzó.

Jueza: Comandante y Subcomandante al frente.

Como era usual en los enfrentamientos cerca del lugar en las tribunas todos los espectadores veían con entusiasmo el inicio el del combate. Fue entonces cuando sucedió.

Alfred: Max por esta vez serás, Subcomandante.

Max: ¿Que dices hombre? Eli es la subcomandante.

Eli: No, Alfred tiene razón, no quiero salir en las cámaras ahora, después de lo de mi madre… ahh necesito descansar un poco.

Max: Pero…

Alfred: Además, esta fue la forma en que tu padre me dijo que declararía la guerra al mundo.

Max: Ahh… está bien… si él lo dijo tengo que obedecer.

Looney: Eso significa que asciendo a ser el tercero al mando. ¡Genial! ¡De rodillas todos-

Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza detuvo las divagaciones de Looney.

Eli: Ni lo sueñes, Looney. Ahora yo soy la tercera al mando.

Con la cadena de mando establecida, con extrema claridad, Alfred y Max, junto con Madeleine y Fondue, salieron de la fila para dar el saludo inicial.

Del otro lado estaban Darjelling y Orange, junto con Kay y Allisa.

Darjeling: Oh.. esto no me lo esperaba… Así que eras el segundo al mando, Maximilian.

Max: Sí, desde hace 2 minutos esta es mi posición….

Darjeling: Así que dime Maximilian… Aceptarás tu destino.

Max: No… peleare contra él… y contra ti.

Darjelling: Ya lo veremos.

Jueza: Muy bien, saluden.

Todos: Muchas gracias.

Darjelling: Me sorprendes, Alfred, no esperaba que fueras tan tonto para dejar pasar a Max como vicecomandante, no sabes que los nombres de los participantes a aparecen en las pantallas…

Alfred: Lo sé… es exactamente por eso que hice… hoy comienza una nueva era…

Dicho esto, el Comandante de SF se retiró del lugar. Junto con sus compañeros se dirigieron hacia donde sus tanques los estaban esperando.

…

Ricardo: Jee… No creí que el chico de verdad lo haría…

Laura: Así que este es tu plan… puede funcionar… caso contrario sabes que tendremos que ir a vivir donde mis padres.

Ricardo: Todo menos eso.

Justo en aquel momento una mujer rubia y muy buen vestida junto con una chica de secundaria se sentaron cerca de donde estaban Ricardo y Laura.

Seren: Bueno, Señor Larrazabal, Es hora de observar este encuentro.

Ricardo: Es verdad… ¿qué le parecio mi estrategia?

Seren: Ah… la verdad no sé si usted es muy astuto o muy ingenuo.

En las tribunas, el público comenzó a murmurar y a exaltarse pues los nombres de las participantes de St. Glorianan y Saunders ya habían terminado de aparecer, en las pantallas generalmente se apreciaban solamente los nombres y fotos de los comandantes y jefes de carro, después de ello los nombres de la tripulación y el tanque, pero usualmente en gran tamaño se colocaban los nombres y fotos del comandante y del subcomandante y esa era la razón del asombro del público, si junto a Alfred Ackerman no aparecía el nombre de Eli, si no…

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

Yumiko: Larrazabal Galisnky… un apellido tan famoso a nivel mundial y otro muy conocido en Japón… jajaj así qué este era tu plan zorro de los Andes muy bien… veamos que pueden hacer mis chicos.

Después del saludo, ambos equipos se retiraron del campo y fueron transportados hacia el lugar donde comenzaría el encuentro, todos se encontraban muy emocionados, finalmente después de un par de minutos en medio del bosque los 15 tanques del equipo SF/Maginot hacían aparición.

Alfred: Bueno esto va a comenzar.

Antes de que Los chicos subieran a sus tanques Alfred los llamó a que se reunieran.

Tragando saliva, Alfred subió a su tanque, tomó la radio y se preparó para dirigirse a sus amigos, no sin antes notar un pequeño aparato que había sido colocado en su equipo de comunicaciones, "Transmisor de señales de radio", si no fuera por las marcas oficiales de la Liga de Senshado, Alfred se habría bajado y buscado a un juez o a alguien de su equipo. Una pequeña nota cerca de extraño dispositivo hablaba de como la Liga de Senshado quería transmitir las conversaciones de radio a los espectadores, igualmente tenía los sellos y firmas respectivas, así que Alfred solo se alzó de hombros y se dirigió a su equipo.

Tanquistas de San Francisco y Maginot, hermanos y hermanas de batalla, escúchenme.

Hoy realmente es un día de hacer historia y sé lo que muchos están pensando, así como yo, porque ahora mismo un par de escuelas, una que ha sido despreciada por ser siempre derrotada y la otra por ser una rareza, casi que una intrusa en la escena del senshado, están por tomar un gran duelo muy a la altura.

Los oponentes son nada menos que Saunders, una escuela poderosa y rica, que nos puede ahogar en tanques si así lo deseara; y , una escuela con larga y amplia tradición que posee algunos de los tanques más fuertes o veloces que este deporte permite con las ventajas de estrategia que ellos representan.

Eso es lo que están poniendo en la mesa hoy contra nosotros, pero quiero recordarles que lo hacen porque nos temen, porque saben que para estar al mismo nivel que nosotros, están obligadas a desplegar lo mejor, y he ahí el reto. Y como reto, quiero que en vez de ver las desventajas que se alzan ante nosotros, vean lo épico que será poder responder con todas nuestras mejores capacidades; nos hemos afilado con tantas batallas, sucesos y aprendizaje para ser dignos peleadores en momentos como este, y de verdad pelearemos.

En este día demostraremos que este deporte no es solo cuestión de riqueza, poder o tradición; y con permiso de nuestras compañeras, que los hombres somos perfectamente capaces de conducir un tanque del campo de tiro a la victoria.

Hoy escribiremos un nuevo capítulo de la historia con nuestro propio puño y letra, hoy, bajo nuestras orugas, ¡cambiaremos el Senshado, para siempre!

Alfred cerró los ojos, todos los chicos y chicas del lugar estaban atentos escuchando sus palabras, confiando en el líder que los llevaría este día a la victoria todos repitieron:

\- San Francisco

\- ¿Quiénes somos? – Preguntó Alfred a su audiencia…

\- ¡San Francisco!

\- ¡¿Quiénes Somos?!

\- ¡San Francisco!

\- No escucho ¡¿Quiénes somos?!

Todos: ¡San Francisco!

\- Mas fuerte ¡¿Quiénes somos?!

\- ¡San Francisco!

\- ¡¿QUIEN VERGA SOMOOOOOOS?!

\- ¡SAN FRANCISCO!

\- ¡Exactamente somos San francisco ahora cada tripulación entrara a su tanque cunado lo nombre! ¡Y ganaremos este encuentro! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas Alfred

\- ¡Si! – Respondieron en coro los estudiantes

\- ¡ IS-1 ! ¡¿Quiénes somos?!

Max/Ritsu/Yui/Tsumugi: ¡SAN FRANCISCO!

\- ¡ ARL-44 ! ¡¿Quiénes somos?!

Eli/Anko/Gesta/Drac/Jenny: ¡SAN FRANCISCO!

\- ¡ Panzer I-C ! ¡¿Quiénes somos?!

Migue/Ace: ¡SAN FRANCISCO!

\- ¡ Sherman A2 ! ¡¿Quiénes somos?!

Looney/Torres/Mono/Danilo: ¡SAN FRANCISCO!

\- ¡ BT-7 ! ¡¿Quiénes somos?!

Mio/Toki/Amatsu: ¡SAN FRANCISCO!

\- ¡ Panther Ausf.D ! ¡¿Quiénes somos?!

Diana/Sam/Giorgio: ¡SAN FRANCISCO!

Dan: ¡SAN FRANCISCO CARAJO!

\- ¡ T-150 ! ¡¿Quiénes somos?!

Erika/Karl/Gogo: ¡SAN FRANCISCO!

\- ¡ Cromwell ! ¡¿Quiénes somos?!

Alfred/Christian/Zero/Natasha/Aleks: ¡SAN FRANCISCO!

Finalmente estando todos listos la bengala que diera comienzo al encuentro se alzó por los aires

Alfred: ¡EN MARCHA!

Elcair: ¡Avanti!

…

Darjelling/Kay: ¡Let's Go!

…

Pasaron los minutos y los tanques comenzaron a movilizarse poco a poco, todo el público estaba a la expectativa de iniciar el combate, los minutos pasaban y en las pantallas se podía ver como los tanques iban tomando posiciones y organizándose en diferentes pelotones, las cámaras en el bosque, junto con los drones y aviones en el cielo daban una gran vista de los pelotones de tanques moviéndose a través de la maleza, además de las cámaras colocadas en los tanques también daban más emoción pues se veía en primera persona como los vehículos se movilizaban.

El campo consistía en una pradera boscosa con una montaña al noreste, el equipo de y Saunders iniciaría en el noroeste cerca de un río que atravesaba todo el campo de noroeste a sureste, en el medio del campo había un gran bosque frondoso donde se esperaría que se llevaría la mayor parte del enfrentamiento, al noreste del bosque se extendía una gran pradera a los pies de la montaña llena de árboles y arbustos, al suroeste se abrían unos planos con laderas y poca vegetación, al otro extremo de campo en el suroeste cerca del Rio estaban ubicado el punto de partida de SF/Maginot.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que finalmente…

Los cañones habían sido disparados, mientras tanto en las tribunas del público, el silencio se había apoderado de todos, atónitos, anonadados, sin creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿era acaso el inicio de una nueva era? Nadie podía asegurarlo, de entre la multitud, un hombre se levantó de su asiento y proclamó a todo pulmón.

Ricardo: ¡Hijos míos, con esto declaramos la guerra a un mundo dominado por el Senshado de mujeres!

Acto seguido el alto parlante declaraba algo que nadie podía creer aún.

Parlante: Centurion I, de la academia , inmovilizado, Matilda II, de la academia , inmovilizado, Matilda II, de la academia St. GLoriana, inmovilizado, Crusader, de la academia , inmovilizado.

Ricardo: Dígame, Señora Seren, ahora está segura de que puede ganar nuestra apuesta.

Ante este último comentario, la taza de té de la madre de Darjelling se sacudió un poco, dejando derramar un poco de su contenido.

Seren: No crea que ya ha ganado, señor Larrazábal, esto solo acaba de empezar.

…

Alfred: ¡La estrategia fue un éxito! ¡Ahora, retirada!

Ante el poderoso grito del comandante las unidades que se encontraban en pleno combate contra los vehículos de , en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, dieron media vuelta mientras que las tropas de Darjlleing intentaban recuperarse del gran ataque realizado por las fuerzas de SF y Maginot.

…

Darjelling: Assam, informe de situación.

Assam: Perdimos 4 tanques en el ataque y rompieron nuestra oruga, las tropas de Kay vienen en camino a ayudarnos, Roseship con las unidades sobrantes comienzan la persecución...

Darjelling: Ya veo, y ahora se retiran.

Darjelling salió del tanque para observar como el IS-1 escapaba a toda velocidad del lugar cuando se percató de algo, rápidamente tomó sus binoculares y regresó a ver hacia la cúpula de comandante del vehículo mientras se alejaba.

Darjelling: Nos han engañado… Cancelen la persecución, ¡el que está manejando no es un estudiante de SF, es Maximilian! El que está comandando el tanque es Santiago.

Roseship: Eh… Está bien.

Justo en aquel momento Roseship ordenó la retirada de los Crusader, pero fue muy tarde, un Crusader que estaba ya muy cerca del IS, salió disparado por los aires después de una violenta embestida realizada por el IS-1, el tanque pesado arremetió contra el tanque ligero haciéndolo caer a varios metros lejos de él, debido a la inercia, todo el vehículo se dio la vuelta mostrando ahora el blindaje frontal hacia donde estaban los vehículos de Rosehsip, de forma casi natural el vehículo cambio de marcha, ahora moviéndose en reversa siguió por el mismo camino que llevaba antes de acabar con el Crusader, todo mientras cubría a los numerosos Somuas que estaban por detrás de él.

Antes de desaparecer en el bosque, el IS-1 apuntó una última vez, demostrando su habilidad, el artillero inmovilizo otro Crusader más antes de que pudiera reagruparse con Daarjeling.

Parlante: Crusader, de la academia , inmovilizado, Crusader de la academia , inmovilizado.

Con voz temblorosa, y con su cuerpo recogido, Roseship tomó la radio.

Roseship: Mis disculpas Darjelling-sama perdimos a todos los Crusader menos el mío.

Darjelling: Ah…Kay….

Kay: Dont worry, mientras tengamos al grandulón tenemos el encuentro asegurado

Minutos antes...

Eli: ¡Atención! Tengo confirmación visual del objetivo a 2,5 klics de mi posición.

Alfred: Entendido, por acá la brigada Alpha se mueve a velocidad de 30kmh

Eli: Entendido, aquí bravo esperando órdenes de Charlie

Max: Aquí Charlie, estamos preparándonos. Bravo, danos posiciones exactas del enemigo.

Eli: Entendido, el enemigo se mueve con velocidad constante hacia el suroeste cerca el punto 756, puedo confirmar que se trata de unos 9 tanques.

Max: Entendido nos movemos a su posición estableceremos contacto en 3 minutos.

Alfred: Vayan con cuidado, recuerden que no podemos perder a los exploradores ahora.

Ace: No te preocupes Alpha, se llevarán una gran sorpresa.

Alfred: Entendido, equipo Bravo puede proceder.

Dan: entendido el ataque iniciará en 10...9...8...7...6...5…4...3...2...1…

…

Darjelling: Kay, ¿alguna novedad en el frente?

Kay: Negative, al parecer se están escondiendo, porque no detectamos nada por el norte.

Darjelling: De igual forma no detectamos nada al sur, no tengo idea de lo que están planeando, pero si se trata de Maginot seguramente usarán un lugar alto como una fortaleza inmóvil.

Kay: ¡Yey! But no creo que eso se encuentre en el estilo de SF, recuerda la batalla contra Anzio.

Rukuriri: Darjllling-sama, he detectado un destello a las 3 en punto cerca de la montaña, estaba a unos 2,5 klics de distancia.

Ante el comentario de su compañera, Daarjeling salió del tanque con sus binoculares apuntando hacia aquella dirección.

Darjelling: Eso es…

…

Ricardo: Al parecer el combate está por empezar verdad… ¿No te interesaría hacer una apuesta con esto…?

Seren: ¿Apuesta?

Ricardo: Exacto ¿Quién crees que serán los ganadores, será el equipo comandando por tu hija, o acaso el equipo de mi hijo?

Seren: Hm.. Ha Ha Ha, es obvio que y Saunders vencerá a esa patética combinación…

Ricardo: ¿De verdad lo crees? Entonces no tienes nada que perder, ¿verdad?

Seren: Está bien señor Larrazábal, dígame qué es lo que se trae entre manos.

Ricardo: Escuche un rumor sobre su escuela

Seren: ¿Rumor?

Ricardo: Si sobre un Tanque en especial más conocido como la Unidad 467..

Seren: Ya veo…


	33. Victoria con sabor a Derrota

Capítulo 33 - Desesperación y Confusión Parte 3 - Victoria con sabor a Derrota

El suelo temblaba y los pájaros huían de sus nidos, en medio de la tranquilidad del bosque blindados soviéticos y franceses pasaban a toda velocidad tirando árboles y destruyendo el terreno bajo sus orugas, encabezando la columna, una chica de grandes lentes circulares y cabello café al mando de su Somua S35 debía realizar la ardua tarea de dirigir al grupo esquivando los obstáculos que implican conducir en lugares como estos.

Fondue: Atención Alpha, ¿puede escucharme? – preguntó la chica mientras sostenía el transmisor de su radio.

Alfred: Aquí Alpha, ¿qué sucede? – respondió el aparato

Fondue: Informando que el enemigo a dejado de perseguirnos

Alfred: La confirmación visual de Bravo nos llegó, si no tiene novedades continúen hasta el punto establecido.

Fondue: Entendido entonces seguiremos el plan hasta llegar al-

Antes de que la chica al mando de la compañía Bravo pudiera continuar, una fuerte explosión retumbó en toda la columna de tanques, ante la impresión las diferentes comandantes de tanques salieron a observar el estruendo que había ocurrido en aquel lugar. Sorprendiendo a todos los que mantenían la comunicación de por radio.

Santiago: ¡AHH!

De manera inesperada la chica de Anteojos ordenó detener su tanque, acto seguido salió de la cúpula de este para observar lo que había sucedido, su visión se llenó de una gama de colores donde el amarillo y negro destacaban, una gigantesca bola de fuego se había expandido al final de la línea. El IS-1 que se encontraba ahí empezó entonces a perder el control de forma repentina, una de sus orugas se detuvo de golpe haciendo sacudir el tanque, mientras que la otra empezó a acelerar sin control embistiendo al Somua que los acompañaba en la retaguardia, tirándolo de lado e inmovilizando por completo, como lo indicaba la bandera blanca.

Parlante: Somua de la academia Maginot ha sido inmovilizado.

Max: ¡Maldita sea! ¡AAAAHHH!

De repente el vehículo retomo el control derrapando de forma sinuosa hasta detenerse, sin perder un segundo Santiago salió de la cúpula con un extintor a apagar el fuego que salía de los tubos de escape, aunque todo parecía perdido la bandera blanca no salió del tanque eso quería decir que todavía no estaba fuera del juego.

Acto seguido, las tripulantes del Somua inmovilizado salieron de su vehículo, de igual forma las tripulantes del IS-1 lo Hicieron lo mismo para encontrase con Fondue que había dado marcha atrás para reencontrarse con su compañía.

Fondue: ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –pregunto desde su tanque

Rápidamente Santiago salió del tanque y parándose sobre el chasis reviso el blindaje trasero de su tanque, no pudo creer lo que estaba ahí.

Santiago: ¿Qué diablos?

Un agujero se podía ver atravesando el blindaje trasero del vehículo de forma que entraba por uno de los tubos de escape del tanque hasta salir por el blindaje lateral trasero cerca de la barra de torsión de la última rueda de rodamiento del blindado.

Fondue: ¿Pero en qué momento?

Santiago: Ni siquiera escuchamos el disparo.

Sin previo aviso, una trazadora apareció frente a los ojos de los estudiantes que estaban fuera de sus tanques, dejándolos impactados escuchando un disparo a la lejanía, otro Somua voló por los aires después de recibir de lleno el proyectil que venía de entre las ramas de los árboles.

Fondue: ¡Entren todos a sus tanques! ¡Deprisa, vamos!

Se trataba de un ataque enemigo invisible dejando atrás a los dos Somuas perdidos, la compañía bravo comenzó de vuelta su retirada a toda velocidad. Santiago entró rápidamente a su tanque para encontrarse a su hermano retorciéndose de dolor mientras se agarraba su brazo.

Santiago: ¿Qué sucedió?

Max: La banda derecha me pateó, además parece que el disco de embrague se rompió… por eso no pude controlarlo durante ese momento, ¿Qué sucedió?

Santiago: Creo que fue en el momento en el que envestiste al Souma, no notamos el proyectil debido al estruendo del golpe, debemos detenernos a evaluar los daños más adelante.

Max: Al final de todo no podemos subestimarlas.

Ritsu que se encontraba en el puesto de conducto comento.

Ritsu: Tiene razón la 3era marcha no entra solo podemos avanzar en Segunda.

De pronto otro silbido de un proyectil se escuchó cerca de donde estaban huyendo los vehículos.

Santiago salió para observar la situación pero como se esperaba el catalizador del tubo de escape del IS-1 estaba destruido por lo que el humo salía sin control, en aquel momento cerro sus ojos y se puso a escuchar con atención, otro proyectil cayó cerca de donde estaban.

Santiago: ¡Maldita sea, es un Firefly! Puedo reconocer esa mierda en donde sea. Fondue Informa a Bravo, por la trayectoria del proyectil deben estar cerca de ellos

Fondue: ¡Entendido!

…

Al otro lado de esta escena un Sherman Firefly mostrando todo su esplendor vigilaba las cumbres de aquella montaña bajo su cañón. Después de efectuar otro disparo mas

Naomi: Ya no veo el humo…

A lo lejos en el lado norte de la montaña mientras humo salía de su cañón el vehículo comenzó a movilizarse cuesta abajo donde le esperaba 4 Shermans

Kay: ¿Lograste golpearlos? - Preguntó con una sonrisa la chica mientras miraba a su compañera desde la cúpula de su torreta

Naomi solo asintió, luego respondió.

Naomi: Solo uno.

Kay: ¡Wao! Very Good con eso estamos retomando el combate.

Naomi: Yes mam.

Kay: Ok debemos alcanzar a Allisa que ya debió encontrarse Con Darjelling, ¡Lets go!

De esta forma los Shermans empezaron a moverse con dirección al bosque del oeste donde los blindados Británicos se resguardaron pare reparar los tanques que habían sido dañados por los francotiradores en las montañas.

…

Mientras tanto en el lado de SF los vehículos de la compañía Alpha esperaban al pie de la montaña a sus compañeros.

Alfred: ¡Maldita Sea! –gritó el comándate mientras arrojaba el transmisor del equipo de radio hacia el suelo del blindado rebosando en las paredes del tanque hasta que golpeo a Toki en la cabeza.

TOki: ¡itai!

Alfred: Les dije que era muy imprudente hacerlo.

Eclair: Lo lamento fui yo la que insistió en este plan, quería que los Somuas se involucraran en la guerra móvil.

Alfred: No te preocupes no es tu culpa, es la de Max, como íbamos a mandar a un IS-1 en el grupo de exploradores era una estúpida idea.

Toki: Tal vez no, en nuestro caso perdimos 2 Somuas, el IS-1 necesita reparación de urgencia, pero acabamos con 6 tanques.

Eclair: Si hubieran ido solo los ligeros los somuas no tendrían protección.

Alfred: Pero aun así… nuestro plan era tomar la posición de las laderas del Suroeste sin vegetación y preparar una defensa oculta, para lo cual el grupo de ligeros y Somuas debían llegar primero para preparar el terreno acortando camino cruzando la planicie.

Eclair: Según nuestros cálculos llegarán en menos de 10 minutos al lugar acordado, en cambio Delta por el camino del sur tardara casi 1 hora.

Alfred: Maldición, ¿Charlie? Me escuchan, salgan de ahí a toda velocidad el Firefly ataco al IS cerca de su posición.

Eli: Escuchamos el estruendo y también vimos el humo en medio del bosque, pero no detectamos a ningún tanque ya estábamos retirándonos en ese momento.

Alfred: Ah.. En fin dense prisa cambiaremos el plan nos reuniremos con Bravo al otro lado del rio para ayudarlo a cruzar y repáralo.

Eli: Entendido, Charlie fuera.

…

Después de que el primero combate entre ambos equipos fuera efectuado en las gradas del publico las cosas se calmaron pues la tensión y la emoción del encuentro estaba por las nubes, cada equipo tenía sus propias barras animándolas llenando de estruendo las gradas, aunque sabían que no podían escucharlos daban todo de sí en ello.

Lejos del estruendo en otra tribuna un grupo de chicas miraban también con atención el enfrentamiento, una de ellas de repente habló con su típico tono entusiasta:

Yukari: Nishizumi-dono, ¿qué opinas de la estrategia de SF?

Miho hacia un gesto pensativo con un toque de preocupación

Miho: Mmm… creo que es algo torpe… después de todo dividir sus fuerzas de 15 tanques en 4 compañías es algo muy arriesgado.

Saori miraba con atención el mapa mientras retorcía un rizo de su cabello de una manera un tanto ansiosa, mientras de su bolso sacaba su típica revista de tanques

Saori: a ver… veamos… mm… Según el mapa tenemos a Charlie descendiendo de la montaña a toda velocidad donde están el Panther y el ARL-44 que atacaron a ST Gloriana mientras cruzaban la planicie.

Miho: Si, Alpha se encuentra al pie de la montaña probablemente esperando a Charlie para reagruparse ahí tenemos al Cromwell, Sherman y un Somua, de Eclair.

Yukari: Básicamente, esa compañía es el puesto de mando móvil, no, Nishizumi-dono? – pregunto la chica mientras se dirigía a Miho su comandante con gran emoción.

Otra chica intervino mientras comía un onigiri, con un característico tono pausado

Hana: Luego esta Delta al sur cruzando el rio y las laderas donde están el t-150 y el B1 Bis y el ARL-44 de con otro Somua, parece que buscan reagruparse con la compañía Bravo que perdió algunas unidades hace un momento. Mientras servían de distracción para el ataque.

Miho: Precisamente el IS-1 de Bravo por eso sufrió un golpe que hizo que perdiera el control y golpeara a un aliado.

Yukari: Aun así Saunders no se queda atrás mira como acabaron con un Somua a esa distancia de 3klics.

Saori: Oye, Mipporin, una pregunta, en mi revista de tanques no aparece ni el ARL-44 ni el T-150, ¿sabes de que tanques se tratan?

Miho: Mmm… pues si más no recuerdo El ARL-44 es una copia del Tiger II Francesa pero muy mal adaptada, mientas que el T-150….

Yukari: Por lo que se es un prototipo del KV-1 con mejor blindaje pero….

Miho: Si al verlo por las cámaras más que un KV-1 no sé de qué se trata…

Saori: Pero debe ser muy fuerte para poder empujar a 2 tanques pesados el solo en una ladera tan inclinada

Miho: ¿Qué?

De repente Miho regresó su mirada a la gran pantalla del encuentro y se percató de una peculiar escena que ocurría en ese momento.

Hana: ara ara, ese tanque está empujándolos el solo…

…

En la compañía Delta la escena era un tanto curiosa, en un ladera se podía ver como el T-150 empujaba desde atrás a un B1 Bis con su chasis hacia arriba mientras arrastraba un ARl-44 con cables que se encontraba detrás de él, mientras eso pasaba el motor del T-150 parecía encentrarse al límite pero después de todo los vehículos lograron llegar a donde el Somua les esperaba.

Erika: Diablos porque trajeron un B1 hasta acá es malo con las subidas al igual que el Somua y el ARL… ah….

Comandante del B1: Lo siento por ser nuestro tanque tan pesado.

Comandante del ARL: Pero aun así más me sorprende que su tanque pueda con nosotras.

Erika: Ni yo me lo creo, que carajos lleva en el motor un tanque para poder empujar 2 veces su peso…

…

Compañía Bravo

Los vehículos después de confirmar que no tenían perseguidores que les hicieron frente empezaron a bajar la velocidad a mantenerse en una velocidad crucero para evitar daños en motero, orugas y transmisión pero lamentablemente no era algo que pudieran evitar. De repente un gran estruendo se escuchó al final de la línea y el motor del IS-1 Se prendió en llamas nuevamente

Max: ¡Maldita chatarra, esperaba más de ti!

El vehículo freno de golpe derrapando sus orugas en el suelo, acto seguido Santiago salió apresurado del tanque con un extintor y apago las llamas que el tubo de escape emitía y empezaban a propagarse por la parte trasera del chasis. Por otro lado los Somuas, el Panze el BT-7 de la compañía Bravo siguieron avanzando sin percatarse de lo que había sucedido.

Santiago: Eh… Fondue… tenemos un problema.

Fondue: ¿Qué sucede?

Santiago: Al parecer tendremos que detenernos, tenemos daños en el motor debido al brusco cambio de marchas Max, el impacto que recibimos, acabamos de escuchar justo ahora otro estruendo parece que ahora el disco se rompió…

Fondue: Maldición por lo menos no ha salido bandera blanca

Santiago: Por suerte después de todo preparamos nuestros tanques para que no sucediera algo así.

Fondue: Entendido nos detendremos hasta que reparen su tanque.

Santiago: No es tan sencillo, tardaremos bastante en arreglarlo…

Fondue: ¿Qué? Pero que no podremos continuar el plan sin ustedes.

Santiago: Tu eres la líder de la Compañía Bravo debes avanzar ya le explicaremos a Alfred la situación cuando nos encontremos con él. Por ahora debemos ganar la colina antes de que Saunders lo haga.

Fondue: Pero….

Max: No te preocupes por nosotros.

Fondue: Esta bien informaré a Alpha, ustedes cuídense.

Dicho esto la compañía Bravo dejó atrás al IS-1 a su suerte mientras ellos continuaron su camino hacia el sur. Mientras tanto los miembros de la tripulación del IS salieron del tanque para evaluar la situación.

Santiago: Hermano, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Max: Por el disco de embrague no podremos hacer nada hasta desarmar toda la transmisión debemos sellar los depósitos de combustible para evitar otro incendio

Santiago: ¿Tienes lo necesario para reparar algo así en este momento? El ARL es el que lleva las refacciones de nuestros tanques.

Max: Este pues… tengo la cinta que uso Looney en nuestro combate contra Anzio… de algo debe servir…

Santiago: ¿Es enserio?...espero que no nos incendiemos en medio camino… manos a la obra.

Max: Ritsu mueve el tanque hasta el rio ahí lo ocultaremos.

El vehículo se había parado cerca de un pequeño talud que daba al rio, después de bajar por una colina llegaron a las orillas del rio, llegados al lugar, la tripulación se dividió en varias tareas mientras Ritsu estacionaba el vehículo, los demás miembros de la tripulación ocultaban las huellas del IS-1 lo mejor que podían, por otra parte Max la ayudaba desde afuera para que no chocará contra el talud o algún árbol.

Ritsu: Entendido está listo

Terminada la tarea Santiago y los demás regresaron a donde estaban Max y el IS-1, Santiago de repente se percató que Max seguía sosteniendo su brazo, al igual que antes luego del golpe

Santiago: Max ¿Estas bien?… ¿espera sangre?

De repente toda la tripulación se percató que de la ropa de Max estaba empapada en Sangre en la zona cerca de su brazo al igual que su costado.

Max: No te preocupes ya trate la herida solo fue un raspón en el brazo cuando la banda me golpeo hacia atrás, en ese momento perdí el control y al intentar retomarlo la banda reacciono bruscamente. Más importante debemos revisar el vehículo.

Santiago: Ah… diablos si dices que estas bien lo aceptare pero…

Max: he pasado cosas peores créeme ahora revisemos el vehículo.

Así los tripulantes del IS-1 empezaron a revisar su tanque tratando de obtener un diagnóstico completo. Aun asi Ritsu se percató de algo extraño mientras revisar uno los depósitos de combustible exteriores específicamente el que estaba en pedazos.

Ritsu: Oigan esto es extraño al parecer al explosión se produjo desde dentro y no por el disparo recibido se supone que los tanques están llenos de CO2 a presión para evitar incendios…

Santiago: Tienes razón en eso, pero los que llenaron los tanques fueron miembros de la liga de Senshado, después de todo lo hacen para patrocinar sus propias marcas de combustible

Max: Aun así, ese octanaje es malo pero bueno tampoco es que me queje porque nos regalen la gasolina para el motor. ¿Habrán cometido un error?

Santiago: Bueno por ahora me alegra que no estemos fuera tan rápido. Son las 4 de la tarde si el ARL llega con las refacciones lo podríamos mover a las 8 si todo va bien…

…

Mientras tanto en la conversación de radio

Alfred: ¡Que pasó que!

Fondue: Así es, dijeron que tardarían mucho reparándolo.

Alfred: Ah… maldición… ¿y no están esperando cerca del punto 950B?

Fondue: Exactamente, mientras tanto estamos por llegar al punto designado.

Alfred: Excelente, tengan las cosa listas una vez lleguen ahí.

Mientras la conversación terminaba el grupo de Alpha se había fusionado con el de Charlie y se movía en formación en dirección al sur cerca de la orilla del rio, observando cuidadosamente la otra orilla por si encontraban al IS en aquel lugar.

…

Por otro lado en el otro equipo Los vehículos que habían sido dañados por los disparos de La compañía Charlie habían sido reparados y estaban moviéndose en la misma dirección que huyó Bravo.

Assam: ¿Piensas perseguirlos?

Darjelling: Por supuesto, les cedimos el primer turno es hora de contratacar.

De pronto de la radio del Churchill una voz empezó a llamar.

Allisa: ¡Darjeling-san! ¡Darjelling-san! ¡La encontré, encontré la frecuencia en la que se están comunicando!

Darjelling: Muy bien, Allisa-san, por favor conéctateme con la frecuencia.

Allisa: Enseguida.

Muy lejos del lugar, el Shemrna A2 de Allisa estaba oculto, para utilizar su dispositivo para interceptar señales sin ser detectada.

Assam: ¿Darjelling-sama no cree que hacer esto es un poco deshonesto?

Darjelling: En la guerra y el amor todo se vale

Allisa: Conectado.

De la radio de Darjelling primero empezó a salir estática hasta que se reconoció una voz.

¿?: Estamos… punto B907 …. no tenemos …astro del IS…-1…. Max …. Diablos estas….

Darjelling: ¿B907? ¿podría ser que se oculten ahí? Orange por favor avanza con cautela.

Orange: Entendido iré a interceptarlos.

…

Los vehículos de SF continuaban a toda máquina cerca del rio buscando al IS-1 pues si de algo estaban seguros es que no abandonarían a sus compañeros hasta el final, tomando en cuenta que el IS-1 era parte clave de su plan al tomar la zona alta del Sur, pero sin el como base y fuerte el plan esta desecho.

La búsqueda continua durante algún tiempo, pues para mala suerte de Alfred no había nadie dentro del tanque que respondiera a sus llamados.

Alfred: Apagarían la radio… o tal vez también se dañaron los sistemas eléctrico con el disparo… Ah… ojala podamos encontrarlos a tiempo…

Eli: ¿Segura que no podrán atacarnos por aquí?

Alfred: Tranquila, si quisieran llegar donde nosotros tendrían que subir la montaña y cruzar el rio.

Looney: Espero que tengas razón.

…

Por otro lado las reparación del IS había comenzado, con el disco roto el vehículo solo podía alcanzar la mitad de su potencia porque las demás marchas no podían entrar, por otra parte el tanque de combustible había estallado también así que solo les quedaba la mitad del combustible, pero lo que más les molestaba fue el daño en la oruga pues el ARl tenía la refacción de la suspensión para que el tanque pudiera continuar sin miedo a una rotura de la cadena en medio trayecto, aun así los problemas con el combustible habían terminado y se esperaba que no volviera a salir fuego como antes, pues además era muy peligroso.

Max: Bueno con eso estará bien por ahora, ahora esperemos a que lleguen Alfred… cambiaremos la suspensión y podremos continuar, aunque no tan rápido

Tsumugi que había subido al talud del rio para vigilar bajo a toda prisa hacia sus compañeros.

Tsumugi: Max, detecté vehículos que se dirigen hacia esta dirección se trata de ST Gloriana, puede identificar al Churchill

Santiago: No puede ser. Rápido ocúltense

Justo en ese momento los tripulantes de IS se escondieron a toda velocidad para poder observar a los vehículos que se acercaban al cabo de un rato unos cuantos vehículos pasaron en la dirección en la que habían ido Fondue y las demás.

Santiago: Los veo… el Chruchill, un Crusader y 4 Shermans A1…

Max: En total 6 tanques… ¿la tierra no está mojada, pudieron ver nuestras huellas?

Santiago: No lo creo, pero ocultamos bien las nuestras ya que la tierra está más suave cerca del rio pero no ha llovido en días no creo que se dieran cuenta.

Max: ¿Pudieron comunicarse con Alfred?

Yui: No, el sistema eléctrico sufrió daños en el golpe, el alcance de la radio es menor ya que destinamos la energía a otras partes más esenciales del tanque.

Santiago: Así que una radio muerta y esto… Genial.

Después de ellos los miembros de SF salieron de su escondite para seguir con su trabajo

Max: ¿Qué diablos?

De repente Max se empezó a tambalear por el camino. Miro sus manos tratando de recuperarse pero su mirada se distorsiono haciendo que vea doble.

Ritsu: ¿Estas bien?

Max: S…sí… s… solo es… Mi cabeza me da vueltas como cuando…

Santiago: ¿Max?

Max: creo que acabo… de notarlo no… solo me golpee el brazo… Durante el accidente… si no…

Ritsu: ¿Max? espera siéntate toma agua

Aceptando la amabilidad de la chica Max se sentó a los pies de la oruga derecha del IS-1 mientras tomaba agua tratando de volver en si.

Max: Bueno chicos… ya hice todo lo que pude voy a… descansar un rato ok…

Santiago: ¿Que de que hablas Max? ¿Max?

De repente Max se quedó dormido en aquel lugar.

Santiago se acercó a su hermano tratando de despertarlo pero sin ningún éxito.

Santiago: Maldición, se desmayó, no me digas que es otra vez algo de la maldita cabeza. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Yui: Yo creo que lo vi… Durante el incidente contra el somua Max trato desesperadamente de parar la banda pero… cuando lo logró, salió disparado hacia atrás, creo que en ese momento mientras movías la torreta se golpeó la cabeza.

Ritsu: No debió notarlo por la adrenalina del momento pero ahora…

Santiago: Ahh eso es usual en tanques estrechos; por cosas como esta le dije a Alfred varias veces que debíamos usar cascos en combate ¡No puedo creer lo temerarios que son en el Senshado japonés! Y con este idiota como siempre callándose las cosas ¡Ahora es un peso muerto!

Alfred: ¿Que habrá pasado? Según Fondue se supone que deberían estar cerca de aquí… ¿Habrá cometido un error? ¿Hay alguien ahí, me escuchan?

A pesar de sus intentos, la única respuesta que Alfred recibió fue estática.

Alfred: Maldición.

Eli: No te preocupes Alfred, estarán bien ya sabes cómo es Max al final siempre logra salir delante de alguna manera.

Looney: ¿En serio? ¿Después de los golpes, la pérdida de memoria, lo del dichoso matrimonio y todo eso dices que siempre sale bien?

Eli: Este pues yo me refería a cuando él se dedica a reparar cosas.

Looney: Ahh… no sé si podré seguir así, ya pasamos del punto del punto indicado, pero no encontramos nada supongo que deberíamos dejarlo o volver por donde vinimos para encontrarlos.

Alfred: Veamos. ¿Ace, puedes escucharme?

Ace: Sí, ¿qué sucede?

Alfred: Ya estás en posición puedes ver al enemigo.

Ace: No desde que entraron al Bosque del Este no se han movido de ahí o eso parece porque no he visto a ningún tanque pasar por la planicie.

Alfred: ¿Qué me dices del bosque?

Ace: Si están tan locos como la compañía Bravo para pasar por ahí pues sí, el terreno es muy irregular, cerca de donde fue la batalla, me sorprende que solo hayamos perdido dos tanques mientras íbamos por ahí pues con todos los obstáculos bien pudimos perder a toda la unidad.

Alfred: Si se suponía que el IS iría al frente para allanar el camino pero al parecer lograron llegar a los altos del Sur sin ningún problema.

Ace: Algo así bueno solo algunos embaucamientos por ahí pero nada que no pudiéramos solucionar.

Alfred: Bueno, al parecer la estrategia va mejor de lo que pensábamos.

Eclair: Sí, ahora solo falta conducir hacia los bajos del sur para emboscar a las unidades de ST Gloriana y Saunders. Es seguro que avanzarán por el suroeste en donde el camino es más accesible para sus tanques a diferencia de nosotros que viajamos junto al rio.

Alfred: De esa forma atacaremos por dos flancos cubriendo nuestra retaguardia.

Looney: Al menos ya tomamos el punto estratégico.

Alfred: En fin, nos encontramos en una zona segura, Que el Panther y el Somua continúen hacia el Sur. Looney, Eli y yo regresaremos a buscar al IS-1 lo más probable es que su radio se haya descompuesto.

Dan: Entendido nos vamos.

Eclair: Igual vamos

De repente desde el bosque luces destellantes parecieron.

Alfred: ¿¡Un ataque!?

Eli: Viene del bosque.

Looney: ¡Cómo pudieron pasar!

Desde el bosque una compañía de blindados apareció de entre los arbustos tumbando árboles, delante de ellos un vehículo blindado como ningún otro con un cañón sobresaliendo por el medio de un chasis sin torreta.

Eli: ¡Posiciones de Ataque, no dejen que salgan del bosque!

EL ARL-44 se posición y disparó contra el blindado que se encontraba en el frente protegiendo la columna de tanques, pero el disparo simplemente reboto como si se trataran de balines. Hecho el cual dejó atónitos a todos los miembros de SF que se encontraban ahí.

Looney: ¿Qué carajos? Rebotó el 90mm

Alfred: ¡No pueden tener algo tan duro como un Jagtiger! ¡Dan, Eclair, ubiquen algún punto débil y abran fuego!

Dan: Entendido

Eclair: ¡Compris! (entendido en francés)

Eli: ¡Siguiente ronda!

El ARL disparó otra ronda así como el Cromwell y el Sherman pero con el mismo resultado.

La columna de Tanques salió del bosque y cruzaron el rio formándose en lanza mientras avanzaban en fuego como la típica estrategia británica.

Orange Pekoe: Parece que los hemos cogido por sorpresa, insisten en dispararnos aun cuando todos sus disparos no nos han hecho ni un rasguño

La voz de Darjeeling hizo cobrar vida a la radio

Sigan avanzando y acorrálenlos, como típicos hombres que son, se desesperarán si se sienten atrapados. Tu cañón de 32 libras debería bastar para borrarlos del mapa

Orange: Darjeeling-sama, pienso usarlo dignamente por la confianza que me has dado, cambio y fuera.

Orange Pekoe soltó el auricular del radio y se dirigió a su tripulación ¡Conductora, detente, artillera, abre fuego al Panther!

Y una vez más, aquel largo cañón resonó y gracias a la prisa de la artillera, el disparo rasguño el mantelete del Panther al impactar en un ángulo demasiado oblicuo gracias al ángulo de depresión que ya tenía el objetivo, pero igualmente hizo las cosas poco bonitas para su tripulación con el ruido tremendo del impacto en su interior.

Dan: ¡AJJJJ, la que te pario, bicho raro! ¡Alfred, esa cosa me dio, el mantelete desvió el golpe, pero mi cabeza va a explotar con este cochino ruido! ¡Conductora, reversa ya!

El extraño tanque sin torreta disparo de nuevo, esta vez hacia el sherman, pero el disparo erró e impacto a un grueso espolón de roca, que fue destrozado y atravesado por el proyectil, que a continuación impactó en el tanque, pero apenas con fuerza suficiente para incrustarse en el blindaje

Looney: ¡Caliente, caliente, caliente! ¡Esa puta cosa acaba de incrustar algo ardiendo en mi frontal! Pero sigo en combate. ¡Ya verás!

Alfred: ¡Maldición, no podemos conservar esta posición! Si nos quedamos aquí nos van a superar y destruir ¡Lancen fumígenos y retírense! ¡No podemos caer aquí!

…

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ese lugar la tripulación del IS-1 se percató de aquellos disparos.

Santiago: ¿Un enfrentamiento?

Ritsu: Es cerca de aquí.

Tsumugi: Miren es el Panther y el somua de Eclair –dijo la chica mientras señalaba a los vehículos

Santiago: Es verdad, ¿Pero, qué le pasó al panther? Tiene un horrendo rasguño en su mantelete ¿Y que de los demás del escuadrón?

De repente antes de que pudieran hacerle señas para indicar su posición el Somua recibió un impacto que lo lanzó por los aires y lo inmovilizó.

Santiago: ¡¿Pero qué diablos?!

Eclair: ¡Ahhh!

Ritsu: Que fue eso, ¡Hace un ruido más fuerte que el firefly!

Santiago: ¿Un 88 largo? No es posible, pero se escuchó similar.

Rápidamente los tripulantes subieron al Tanque, al tiempo que el Panther descubría su posición y cruzaba el rio para ayudarlo

Dan: ¿Qué sucedió?

Santiago: Nuestra radio está muerta perdimos al conductor.

Dan: ¿Max?

Santiago: Sí, es mejor que lo lleven ustedes tienen más espacio.

Dan: Entendido.

En este momento Santiago y Dan cargaron el cuerpo inconsciente de Max y lo depositaron en la posición de Operador de radio del Panther.

Santiago: Muy bien Vamos, nosotros también pelearemos.

Dan: Están locos, debemos seguir con el plan.

Santiago: ¡Si perdemos a Alfred, a Eli y a Looney será peor!

Ritsu: Estás loco, con esta chatarra apenas podemos movernos.

Santiago: Si nos quedamos aquí tampoco haremos nada, es mejor tratar de ayudarlos, no tenemos radio si podemos ayudarlo a escapar será suficiente.

Ritsu: Mierda… tienes razón… Ahhh. Está bien intentémoslo

De esta forma el equipo del IS-1 entraron de nuevo en su tanque y con la ayuda del Panther avanzaron hacia las líneas enemigas donde Alfred, Looney y Eli estaban batallando

Mientras esto sucedía Alfred se encontraba en pleno combate contra los tanques enemigos poco a poco estos últimos los hacían retroceder debido a la tradición de ST Gloriana sus vehículos eran expertos en disparar en movimiento.

Alfred: Maldición espero que Dan y Eclair hayan sacado al IS de aquí

Looney: Creo que es momento de seguir su ejemplo y largarnos de aquí.

Alfred: No lo sé, en todo caso Eli y tu retírense yo los distraeré mientras escapan

Looney: Claro, hasta que te vuelvas carne quemada.

Alfred: Tengo la suficiente movilidad para mantenerlos ocupado, hasta eso ustedes escapen.

Looney: No quiero quedar a manos del loco de Max, te vienes con nosotros.

Alfred: Negativo soy el comandante y debo protegerlos.

Dicho esto, El Sherman de Looney empujó al Cromwell de Alfred para hacerlo retroceder, pero este accionó su oruga derecha, de forma que con el impulso del Sherman quedara cara a cara contra los atacantes y sin pensarlo dos veces fue a la carga contra estos

Looney: ¡Idiota!

Alfred: Aleks, muy bien espero que lo logres…

Aleks: Entendido

El Cromwell empezó a tomar velocidad hacia los vehículos enemigos, El Gigantesco Cazatanque disparó contra este pero gracias a las habilidades del conductor del Cromwell este logró esquivar el tiro, de igual forma los Sherman Jumbo que le escoltaban dispararon pero al tratarse de cañón de baja velocidad erraron todos los tiros, creando grandes explosiones en los lugares donde los disparos impactaban

Alfred: Ahora puedo verlos comuniquen 3 Jumbos, un Firefly, un Matilda y esa cosa.

Natasha: Entendido lo comunico a Looney.

Looney: Maldición tendremos que ayudarlo. Nosotros nos encargamos del Firefly es mío.

El Sherman freno de golpe y dando la vuelta disparó hacia el firefly, aunque el impacto solamente golpeo el mantelete del Firefly.

Mientras tanto el golpe había retumbado en toda la tripulación del Tanque

Naomi: Ahora si me hicieron enfadar.

Orange: Naomi acaba con el Sherman de adelante.

Naomi: Yes mam.

A medida que la torreta del Firefly comenzó a girar lentamente hacía el Sherman, Looney tragó saliva y le habló a su conductor en un tono claro.

Looney: ¡SACANOS DE AQUÍ, TORRES!

De esta forma El vehículo de Looney se dirigió hacia el este de la pradera separándose del ARL dejándolo a este solo mientras retrocedía

Looeny: Yo me llevó al Firefly, les encargo el resto.

Anko/Eli: Por su puesto.

El Sherman de Looney y el Firefly se alejaron de sus respectivos grupos y empezaron una batalla de larga distancia así el 76mm contra el 76.2mm. Por otro lado, el Cromwell haciendo uso de su gran velocidad lograba pasar a través de los Jumbos sin obtener disparos pero lamentablemente el obus de 95mm de era incapaz de perforar frontalmente a los vehículos además la poca precisión de este tampoco ayudaba.

Orange: ¡Su Centaur IV no podrá acabar con nosotras!

Eli: Anko debemos tomar la oportunidad que Alfred nos da para acabarlo entendido.

Anko: Maldición, hubiera preferido que Dan se quedara con nosotros.

Eli: No hay de otra, nosotros también podemos pelear no solo por el equipo si no por nosotros mismos

Anko: ¡Por supuesto que sí!

De Esta forma El ARL se detuvo y girando rápidamente mostró su blindaje frontal a los Shermans, rebotando sus disparos, después de apuntar el cañón este rebozo de fulgor impactando en un Jumbo que se acercaba.

M4A3E2 de Sauders inmovilizado.

Eli: ¡Sí! ¡Viste eso Madre!

…

Oange: Darjelling-sama procedo a atacar…

Darjellign: Adelante.

El vehículo desconocido disparo hacia el ARL golpeando su blindaje frontal desviando el proyectil hacia su oruga inmovilizándolo.

Eli: ¡Maldición!

Alfred: No ¡Eli!

Eli: Maldición hasta aquí llegamos pero no caeremos sin destruir esa cosa.

Debido a la distracción que fue la destrucción de la oruga de Eli, el conductor del Cromwell erro chocándose contra un Jumbo mientras avanza por ellos lo cual hizo que perdiera el control patinando en la tierra debido a la gran velocidad a la que iba y se encontrara frente a frente al Matilda de ST GLoriana.

Rukuriri: ¡Esta vez sí!

Antes de que el Matilda disparar el vehículo fue inmovilizado con dos disparos desde lejos. Al percatarse de eso los vehículos de Saunders tomaron en cuenta a los vehículos que se había unido al combate.

Orange: El IS-1 y el Panther, los estábamos esperando.

Alfred: ¡Llegaron! ¡Vamos avanza!

El Cromwell después de su altercado volvió aprovechando la confusión, coloco la marcha atrás y comenzó a moverse hacia el Jumbo que se encontraba recargando en ese, gracias al distracción pudo colocarse detrás de él, acto seguido el vehicuculo disparó inmovilizando al tanque Estadounidense.

M4A3E2 de Saunders inmovilizado.

Alfred: ¡Otro para nosotros!

Toki: Eso es todo, si seguimos así, lograremos hacernos paso.

Naomi: Ya los dejamos jugar mucho… pero es hora de detenerlos

El vehículo de Looney, disparo contra el Firefly pero el disparo reboto en el blindaje frontal, por lo que retrocedieron esperando un contraataque de parte de su rival, pero el Firefly apunto hacia donde estaban los demás.

Looney: ¡Hey, sigo aquí!

Naomi: Te tengo.

Repentinamente el Firefly disparo hacia el Cromwell que estaba dando marcha atrás para separarse del Jumbo destruido, justo cuando se detuvo para avanzar hacia los demás tanques fue alcanzado por el disparo de Naomi.

Looney: ¡Alfred!

Alfred: ¡AAAH CARAJO!

El vehículo de Alfred fue alcanzado de lleno en su blindaje trasero sin posibilidad de rebotar o golpear en una zona con blindaje espaciado, seguido de golpe el vehiculo se llenó de humo que salía por el orificio del proyectil, toda esperanza se perdió en ese momento, pues el sonido característico de un tanque inmovilizado se escuchó y después de despejarse el humo una bandera blanca coronaba al tanque del comandante del equipo de SF

Alfred: No… Acaso… Estamos… fuera…

Naomi: Perfecto, ahora en que estábamos amiguito.

Looeny: ¡Olvídalo, gira este bebe, carga contra esa hija de perra!

Looney enfurecido arremetió a toda velocidad contra el Firefly. Mientras la batalla continuaba el Firefly trato de disparar al Sherman pero este logró esquivar el tiro finalmente frenando de golpe disparando a su oruga y luego hacia su torreta mientras el Firefly recargaba atorando esta de forma que no pudiera moverse.

Naomi: ¡Agh!

Looney: Cercano y personal, como me gusta.

Dicho esto, Looney dio la orden de que disparan de nuevo contra el Firefly.

Looney: El que sigue.

Firefly Inmovilizado

Santiago: ¡Pero que mierda!

Después de que el humo de su disparo se disipara miro por las ópticas de su tanque y se percató del gran blindado contra el que se enfrentaban, acto seguido salió de la cúpula y con sus prismáticos lo observo.

Santiago: Eso es… un Tortoise

Eli: !¿No me digas que te refieres a ESE Tortoise!?

Santiago: ¿Existe otro tanque al que le puedas llamar Tortoise?

Eli: Malditas escuelas ricas, tiene dinero para todo.

Santiago: Los únicos que conocía que tenían tal vehículo era El real equipo de Senhsado de Gran Bretaña, pensar que esas malditas tienen uno...

Alfred: Maldición compañeros… lo lamento fuimos eliminados… después de todo al final necesito experiencia… Max quedas a cargo.

Santiago: ¡No! Eli quedas a Cargo, perdimos a Max, por ahora acabemos con ese Tortoise, mi tanque no resistirá mucho más, parece que hasta aquí llegaré yo también.

Eli: No, no hagas nada estúpido.

Dan: ¡Esa maldita cosa nos va a fastidiar el día con ese cañón largo! ¡Es ahora o nunca! ¡Inere odósimak!

Elí, con una mano en la diadema de la radio, pensaba para sus adentros:

-Dan está otra vez hablando en nuestro idioma natal, eso es seña segura de que está nervioso de nuevo, así como todos ahora; ojalá no pierda el control de nuevo-

Santiago: ¡Looney arremete contra el Torotise!

Tal como lo dijo Santiago pudo determinar la identidad del gigante tanque pesado se trataba de un A 39 Tortoise.

Looney: Tortoise o no, lo llevaremos a la tumba.

El tortoise Se encontraba recargando para disparar neuvamente al ARL-44 pero despues de la destrucción del Firefly, se percató que el Sherman de SF se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

Orange: Parece que tenemos problemas.

El IS-1 arranco a toda velocidad sacando chispas y pequeños trozos de metal de su sufrida suspensión y ambos junto al Sherman arremetieron contra el Tortoise para bloquear su movilidad dirigiéndose cada cual a un lado antes de que volviera a disparar, en el camino dispararon a sus laterales, pero aun así era demasiado duro como para perforarlo.

Looney: ¡Si hace falta lo mataremos a cachetadas, carga APCR y dale otra vez, FUEGO!

En aquel momento el IS y el sherman chocaron con el Tortoise, haciendo un ruido tremendo que fue captado hasta por el avión de reconocimiento que observaba la sanguinaria batalla; entonces el público contuvo el aliento.

Una de las chicas de Ooarai habló con un ligero tono de susto en su voz

Miho: Esto ya no parece una batalla amistosa, esto es un combate a muerte

Sus amigas solo asintieron en silencio, anonadadas por la intensidad hirviente del duelo

Mientras tanto, el señor Larrazábal miraba la pantalla gigante y sudaba a chorros

Justo antes del instante del choque, Orange Pekoe había ordenado un disparo, que en el suceso se desvió a _menos de un metro_ del ARL-44 de Elí.

Orange: ¡Tienes suerte!

Elí: ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierdaaaaa!

El IS retrocedió ligeramente para poder apuntar de nuevo al Tortoise, lo cual le dio un respiro a la enorme máquina para intentar liberarse, empezando a dar la vuelta hacia el lado del Sherman casi sin dificultad debido al relativo poco peso del tanque.

El Sherman de Looney empezó a moverse siendo empujado por el Tortoise, pues este se encontraba pegado a su blindaje lateral izquierdo terminando justo en frente de un jumbo de Saunders que había empezado a girar su cañón hacia él, pero antes de que terminara su cometido fue inmovilizado por el ARL-44 que se encontraba lejos de ellos, con el Panther a una docena de metros de él, mientras que el IS-1 intentaba acomodarse para estar perpendicular al Tortoise.

Looney se comunicó a través de la radio:

-¡Dios, excelente tiro! ¡Te debo una Elí!

Eli: Mon plaisir

Santiago: ¡Maldición! ¡Aquel sonido de nuevo!

De repente del escape del IS-1 volvió a brotar humo, señal de que su motor estaba alcanzando su límite con el torturado tanque.

Dan: ¡No lo dejaremos atacar de nuevo! ¡Santiago, embiste de nuevo al Tortoise, desvíalo de su línea de tiro a Elí! ¡Yo le arrancaré un ojo!

Dan apuntó no solo a la cúpula con ametralladoras del Tortoise, si no a un diminuto par de cristales en un lateral de la misma

Sudando, y tratando de controlar el temblor por la tremenda tensión que le producía pensar en lo que iba a hacer, apunto con sumo cuidado y usó todos los aumentos posibles de su Turmzielfenrohr y habló a su cargadora

Dan: Carga una munición explosiva ¡Pronto!

La chica extrajo lo más rapido que pudo lo que se le solicitaba y una vez realizado, habló en su micrófono de cuello

-Hecho, toda tuya-

Y del KwK 42 surgió una llamarada y una fracción de segundo más tarde, de la cúpula salieron disparados trocitos de cristal y una ruidosa detonación.

Dan: ¡Äshinndik!

Mientras tanto, en el IS, había un enorme caos generado por el ruido del motor en agonía.

Ritsu: ¡Este pobre bebé ya no da para más!

Santigo: ¡Ahhh no! ¡No dejare que todo termine aquí aún! ¡Dan, yo le arrancare el otro ojo!

El IS-1 retrocedió un poco más y justo en el momento en el que este se detuvo, el tanque disparo contra _la cúpula de su lado_ del Tortoise, con el propósito de dificultar en lo posible su visión y reduciendo el riesgo de ubicar más blancos, una vez apuntó, dio su último disparo, que silbó por todo el trayecto e impactó en su objetivo con una tremenda explosión y una brillante nube de astillas de cristal blindado, dejando anonadados a los espectadores que veían el encuentro.

A continuación, el tanque cargó con toda la potencia que el motor aun podía ofrecer, empezando a brotar llamas de él a medida que aceleraba, una señal de que faltaba poco para que arrojara bandera blanca; en el último aliento del motor, el IS logró chocar con la potencia justa para desviar a su enorme oponente unas pocas decenas de centímetros, lo suficiente para negarle la línea de tiro a cualquiera de sus compañeros; una vez hecho esto, del techo del IS arrojó una banderilla blanca.

Santiago: Mi acto termina aquí, los veré en el Valhala

Y una voz anunció en donde estaba el público

-IS del equipo San Francisco/Maginot ¡Inmovilizado!-

Mientras, en el interior del Tortoise, la situación ya no era la de confianza condescendiente de antes

Orange Pekoe: ¡KYAAAAAH! ¡Darjeeling-sama! ¡Estamos totalmente ciegas! ¡Han dañado o destruido todos los cristales de visión de las cúpulas y no podemos ver absolutamente nada! ¡El blanco que teníamos ha desaparecido!

Darjeeling en ese momento soltó su taza de té, que se deshizo en pedazos contra el piso y derramó su fino contenido

Darjeeling: Aun tienes tu blindaje, Pekoe ¡Trata de zafarte de ellos y usa lo que queda de tus cúpulas o un bastón si es necesario!

Notando las maniobras del Tortoise para liberarse a pesar de la oposición del sherman de Looney, Dan se comunicó con Elí

Dan: ¡Elí, necesito tu cañón cargado, debemos ahora romperle las orugas!

Elí: Afirmativo, mi cañón está listo ¡apuntando ahora!

Dan: Disparemos a mi señal. 3,2,1... ¡AHORA!

El Panther y el ARL-44 dispararon sus brillantes armas contra el rodamiento frontal de la oruga del Tortoise, destruyéndolo al instante y rompiendo su oruga en varios fragmentos con lo cual el tanque dejo de moverse, logrando que el Tanque de Looney pudiera salir del lugar sano y salvo y que el Tortoise acabara de empotrarse contra lo que quedaba del IS.

Con el Tortoise inmovilizado, Looney colocó su Sherman detrás del Tortoise, y Eli disparo a una portilla frontal de ametralladora con Munición APCR, pero aun así el vehículo era muy duro como para penetrar.

Eli: Es demasiado duro.

Looney: ¡Ningún tanque es indestructible!

Dicho esto, Looney comando a los 3 supervivientes, de forma que todos se colocaron en forma de lanza al blindaje trasero del Tortoise, dentro del tanque Orange, simplemente observaba como los tanques de SF se reposicionaban.

Orange: Lo lamento Darjelling Sama, parece que este es mi final.

Dicho esto, una de las tripulantes del vehículo agarro una jarra de té y la sirvió a todos los tripulantes.

Orange: Tal y como dicta nuestro Senshado "Ser elegante en todo momento" asi lo seremos incluso en nuestro final, compañeras mías.

Fuera del Tanque los 3 vehículos estaban listos para disparar.

Dan: ¡Esto es por nuestro comandante! ¡APCR cargada!

Looney: Listos compañeros… ¡Fuego!

Las bocas de los cañones se llenaron de luz y soltaron sus proyectiles después de una gran cortina de humo que los cubrió Los tres vehículos dispararon al pobre tortease sin posibilidad de defenderse, gracias a la energía cinética y calorífica de los proyectiles al impactar uno de tras de otro el blindaje del gran acorazado enemigo cedió y el motor del mismo fue alcanzado, obteniendo una gran explosión que finalmente terminaría con una bandera blanca sobre uno de los tanques más blindados de toda la historia.

Dan: Vuelve a la oscuridad, pedazo de chatarra.

Los tanquistas de San Francisco habían acabado de lograr un acto al mismo nivel épico que cuando un año atrás unas chicas de una escuela desconocida acabaron con el poderoso "Ratón" De Kuromorimine. Finalmente para conmemorar el acto en las tribunas de los espectadores el parlante proclamó

Parlante: Tortoise de la academia ST Gloriana… inmovilizado.

El público que apoyaba a SF no cabía en sí de la enorme euforia y reanudó sus porras con gran emoción.


	34. Nuevo Comandante

Una brisa, un sonido se difuminaba en el aire, al mismo tiempo la ceniza del cigarrillo descendía suavemente hacia el suelo siendo llevada por las corrientes de aire las cuales luego se esparcían hasta perderse debido a la velocidad que el vehículo de transporte viajaba, en su cúspide mas alta, un joven observaba con desesperanza el paisaje que se abría a su alrededor. Sus compañeros trataban de animarlo pero era inútil, ya no había nada que hacer.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino la gente los aplaudía por su esfuerzo, pero aun así no era suficiente para calmar su corazón. Había defraudado a su equipo y eso no merecía ningún perdón. Finalmente al detenerse los vehículos frente a las enormes pantallas que trasmitían el espectáculo, el chico descendió de su maltrecho Centaur IV y tomando su chaqueta de la cúpula bajo al suelo donde era esperado por una hermosa chica de grandes coletas verdosas.

Anchovy: Bien Hecho Alfred, Diste tu mayor esfuerzo

Pero ignorando sus comentarios el joven simplemente arrojo lo que quedaba de su cigarro al suelo y lo aplasto con su bota derecha, colocó su chaqueta en su hombro y se alejó de ella.

Anchovy: ¿Alfred?

Preguntó la estudiante si obtener ninguna respuesta del chico pero si de sus compañeros.

Aleks: Déjalo solo… no quiere hablar con nadie.

El joven se sentó a los pies de un árbol y cubrió su cabeza con su chaqueta manchada por el humo de la explosión que el elimino a su equipo.

Alfred: ¡Maldición!

Maldiciendo su propia incompetencia golpeo el suelo con su mano haciendo que los pájaros de árboles cercanos salieran volando debido al estruendo. Todo sucedía mientras su amada lo veía a lo lejos con impotencia. Pues para sus compañeros la batalla no hacía nada más que empezar.

El atardecer había llegado, desde la destrucción del Tortoise del equipo Anglosajón, los equipos no habían logrado realizar ningún progreso, Ante la ausencia del comandante el Equipo de San Francisco no había logrado realizar un contrataque con éxito, al final del día todo lo que había hecho había sido huir. Aunque individualmente cada tripulante era excelente la falta de un líder capaz solo había aumentado la tensión entre todos, tal vez no se sintió al principio pero ahora todo estaba en contra del equipo Mixto de Senshado.

Estaba anocheciendo, pero el encuentro todavía continuaba el marcador estaba de esta forma

ST GLoriana X Saunders:

Churchill, Sherman A1 x5, Crusader, M4A3E2 Jumbo, M4A2

Total 9 Vehiculos

SF x Maginot:

Panther, ARL-44 x2 (Dañado x1), M4A1 (76) W (Dañado), BT-7, Panzer I C, T-150, Somua S-35 x2, B1 Bis

Total: 10 Vehículos

Después de la eliminación del Tortoise, el curso de la batalla había cambiado, aun incluso con más tanques el equipo de SF/Maginot estaba siendo acorralado cada dos por tres por lo que durante las siguiente horas pasaron solo escapando movilizándose de un lado al otro solo para encontrarse con tanques enemigos, los estudiantes estaba exhaustos, con el enemigo siempre pisándoles los talones.

EL equipo de SF/Maginot a diferencia de antes cambió su estrategia y combinaron todos sus efectivos en una sola unidad, teniendo al BT-7 y al Panzer I C como exploradores gracias a los cuales lograron evitar todas las emboscadas hasta ahora, Finalemente despues de un largo rato lograron salir de su rango de visión y se ocultaron al norte del bosque camuflando sus tanques observaron cómo los perseguidores de Saunders pasaron de largo.

EL equipo formo un puesto de mando improvisado, mientras que comida para los tanqueistas estaba siendo preparada, para lograr recuperar energías y reacondicionar sus tanques.

Lo s estudiantes de SF/Maginot empezaron reacomodando sus orugas, cambiándolo por las refacciones, en aquel momento Eli y Dan regresaron a ver al ARL-44 de SF, el cual llevaba todas als refcciones del IS para aumentar su velocidad pero ahora con el tanque fuera del juego decidieron retirarlas para aumentar la movilidad del tanque de Eli y Anko, por otro lado Looney y sus compañeros desechaban los casquillos de la anterior batalla, debido a que pasaron huyendo todo el tiempo se encontraban muy cansado pero además tenían que colocar los proyectiles del almacenamiento inferior al de la torreta para agilizar sus disparo. Finalmente cuando todos los vehículos estaban listos Eli entró en su tanque, cerrando la cúpula y después de ello se arrojó a su asiento de comandante

Eli: ¡Ah Maldicion! – Gritó mientras se tapaba sus ojos con su brazo

Gesta: Perdimos al Cromwell y al IS, fue un duro golpe para nosotros.

Dan que se encontraba comiendo sore la torreta de su tanque lo escucho todo, dejando su plato cerca salto hasta la torreta del tanque contiguo, pues los vehículos fueron estacionados juntos, abrió la cúpula cerrada, miro a Eli durante un momento y la cerro de golpe.

Dan: Tienes razon…¡Maldición como es que supieron de nuestra posición! Ahhh, por su culpa… por su culpa

Eli: Ahhhhh – gritando debido a al impresión de que la cúpula se cerrara de manera violenta.

Looney que se encontraba cerca del lugar verificando que todos estuvieran comiendo tambine lso escucho

Looney: Tranquilo Dan…

Dan: ¿Qué tranquilidad? ¡Perdimos a Alfred!

DE repente Eli salio de golpe,a briendo la cúpula golpeando a Dan y tirándolo al suelo

Dan: ¡Diablos!

Gesta: Lo sabemos muy bien, también a Toki

Dan: A… mierda cállate Toki me vale 3 decámetros cúbicos de…

Gesta: Atrévete a terminar esa frase y sentirás la furia de mi 90mm

Looney: Tranquilízate Dan

Dan: ¿Qué? Pero si fue tu culpa que Alfred muriera, porque no acabaste con el Puto Firefly

Looney: ¿Hice lo que pude? ¡Fue un golpe directo a corta distancia, ningún tanque debería haber sobrevivido a eso!

Dan: ¡Pero ese Firefly sobre-

Ace: ¡Cállense! Maldita sea, los estoy escuchando. Ahora no importa si está bien o mal, debemos adaptarnos a la situación, por ahorra la comandancia recae en Eli.

Eli: …

Gesta: ¿Eli sucede algo?

Anko: ….

Ace: ¡Eli!

Looney: Eli.

Eli: No… Chicos escuchen yo… no los comandaré

Ante el comentario de la chica todo el equipo se quedó en Shock.

Ace: Espera, espera, espera después de Max y de Eclair estás tú, es tu deber comandarnos.

Eli: No, yo no comandaré.

Ace: Porque dices eso.

Eli: No puedo ser yo, no tengo la habilidad suficiente para ello, después de esto pude darme cuenta, yo no…

Dan: Ven se los dije. Esto es una mierda, ¡se suponía que Alfred estaría en su cuidado porque lo dejaron arriesgarse!

Looney: Es lo que tienes hacer, no es momento de que dudes.

Eli: No puedo hacerlo… no… yo no poseo la habilidad de Alfred o Eclair para hacerlo, por favor Looney…

Lonney: ¿¡Qué!? No puedes hacer eso.

Dan: Dejen de hablar debemos apresurarnos para contratacar ahora que el enemigo perdió nuestra posición!

Ace: Eli, comándanos.

Gesta: ¿¡Eli que te sucede!?

Eli: Yo… no… no… no sé que hacer.

Dan: ¡AHHH me tienes harto maldita sea!

De pronto un casco pasó volante por delante de los chicos golpeando la cúpula del ARL-44 para que esta vuelva caer cerrándose de golpe.

Eli: Ahhhh, Ahora si Dan, me las pagarás.

Eli al salir de la cúpula vio a Dan que seguía al nivel del suelo y regresó a ver de dónde había venido el golpe.

Eli: ¿Anko?…

Anko: Tranquilos, en este momento lo más importante es ganar por nosotros y por todo el club…

Dan: Eso es obvio

Looney: OK pero convencela de comandarnos.

Anko: NO.

Dan: ¿Qué?

Anko: Eli es muy explosiva, si la hacemos comandante se encenderá durante la btalla como antes.

Looney: ¿Entonces quién nos comandara?

Anko: Tu lo harás Looney.

Dan: ¿Looney?

ANko: Es el que tiene mas cabeza fría de todos nosotros.

ACe: En eso tiene razon.

Eli: Es verdad.

Looney: ¿Y que hay de Max?

¿?: Comandalos…

Grito la voz, la cual ya era muy conocida en todo el club de Senshado.

Dan: ¿Max?

Max: Obvio perro – dijo mientras tronaba las articulaciones de su cuello al moverlo de un lado al otro.

Anko: NO se preocupen ya puse al tanto a Max de la situación.

Ace: ¿Para que trajeron al muerto aca?

Anko: ya lo revisaron, titne un golpe en la cabeza y otro en su brazo derecho, logramos que tomaran los analgésicos, tiene el cuerpo un poco entumido pero pronto estará bien.

Max: Ya estoy cansado de que siempre ser un peso muerte, tal y como dijo Anko esta batalla es por todos nosotros incluyéndome,

Looney: ¿Pero estas diciendo que yo sea el comandante?

Max: Exactamente, en estos momentos no esto en condiciones de comandar, tu eres la mejro opción… además quiero que Eli se encargue de otra cosa.

Looney: Ah… Esta bien yo los comandaré asumiré el reto, entonces primero que nada, debemos encontrar una ruta para que no nos detecten, tiene muy buenos visores.

Max: Según escuche los estuvieron persiguiendo todo el dia…

Dan: Exactamente, si el crusader era su explorado no se donde diablos estaba.

Ace: Espera un momento el Crusader siempre se encontraba en al retaguardia de la división principal, lo vi con mis propios ojos.

Max: Eso es muy arriesgado como fue que los encontraron sin un explorador, seria demasiada concidencia que los haya encontrada cada vez.

Looney: No usaban un explorador… Espera… en ese caso… ¿Un globo de telecomunicaciones?

Max: ¿Un globo?

Eli: Escuhce de eso seria posible.

Max: Esas cosas no están eprmitidas en el Senshado de mi país, de que se trata.

Dan: escuche rumores que Saunders uso un globo de telecomunicaciones en su enfrentamiento contra Oaarai.

Ace: pero nunca se confirmo.

Eli: Pero esperen puede ser verdad si no como fue que lograron justo interceptarnos cuando buscábamos al IS.

Anko: yo vi un globo…

Dan: ¡Que!

Anko: Si durante un momento después de acabar con el tortoise, mientras nos retirábamos de ahí creí que sería de la cámara de los espectadores.

Looney: no solo los aviones proporcionan vista aérea, está en las reglas.

Ace: Entiendo la situación pero ahora como la contrarrestaremos.

Max: esto puede sonar loco pero… que tal si cambiamos el alcance de la radio a 50m

Looney: Eso sería una locura.

Max: no esa es la forma de usar la doctrina larrazabal radios pequeñas livianas de ese alcance. Solo para comunicarse entre los 3 tanques que conforman el equipo.

Dan: Hacer eso nos dividiría, en 4 pelotones, pero no tendríamos comunicación fuera del pelotón.

Ace: no funcionaria, además podrimaos usar su globo de interferencia para emboscarlos.

Looney: pero eso solo funcionaria una vez… Ademas tenemos las de perder en potencia de fuego.

Eli: perderíamos por daño por minutos, aunque los somuas y el B1 recargan rápido no penetrarn lso blindajes de los Sherman.

Dan: Maka bagasa det! (Insulto en Kanisthian muy feo por cierto…)

Eli: Espera eso… Maka bagasa det!, Detem osolyn Bashap dishtán falaktín (Insulto, Esta es la solución hablar en otro idioma)

Ace. Genial ahora Eli también habla elfico al igual que Dan.

Looney: ¡Eso es!

…

Mientras tanto en el lado de Saunders.

Alisa: Bien los tenemos parece que se escondían al norte y ahora avanzaran hacia el este.

Darjelling: Bien, si Kay los intercepta en este momento ganaremos.

Allisa: Exactamente

Kay: Entendido, voy en camino.

Darjelling: Ahora solo falta conseguir su posición exacta y ganaremos esta batalla; Ahh… No dijeron su posición exacta, típico de los hombres adaptándose al entrono sin planificar nada, aunque ya me lo esperaba…

La noche finalmente había llegado, pero gracias al fulgor de la luna llena era posible continuar con el enfrentamiento durante la noche, mientas tanto en las gradas la mitad de la gente ya se había ido, solo los más fanáticos y los que apoyaban a ambos quipos seguían ahí observando con expectativa el combate que estaba por empezar.

Por otro lado en medio de las praderas únicamente solos e iluminados por la luna se encontraban el Panther y ARL-44 de SF con los motores apagados, mientras la brisa nocturna hacia mover lso pastizales del suelo a su propio ritmo lento y despacio.

Mientras tanto Sobre el ARL-44 de SF, ambos chicos Eli y Anko se habían parado de pie en la torreta con Gesta observándolos con cara de duda mientras revisaba el mapa de la estrategia desde la cúpula del comandante, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

Eli: Más vale que Looney tenga razón en aquello.

Anko: Es lo mejor que se nos ocurrió al final…

Eli: tienes razón

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio mirando al satélite, esperando que después de aquello todo saliera bien, de pronto lagrima empezaron a brotaron del rostro de Eli.

Eli: Es hermosa ¿No?

ANko: ¿?

Eli: La luna… al verla no lo sé pero me siento intranquila.

Anko: Todo saldrá bien no te preocupes.

Eli: lo se pero…

Anko en aquel momento tomo la mano de Eli, para tratar de calmarla

Eli: gracias Anko… por todo… incluso si no ganamos me gusto estar contigo.

Anko: No digas esas cosas ganaremos pase lo que pase.

Eli armandoce de valor tomo a ANko de los hombro y mirando su rostro trato de decir.

Eli: Gracias… Anko… yo… y….o…..

Anko: te amo Eli.

Eli: Ah.h.. ….. Se supone que yo iba a decirlo…

ANko y Eli se abrazaron dela forma más tierna y encantadora que se podía dar en ese momento, Anko alzo a ver la mirada donde vio a Dan en la cúpula del Panther observándolos con una gran sanrisa en su rostro, de pronto Anko le hiz señas de que se vaya y los dejara solo, pero Dan solo siguió sonriendo, despues empezó a ahcerle señas de que la besará con sus manos, pero anko siguiendo en el abrazo lo negó con la cabeza. Dan luego en señas le prometio 10.000 yenes si lo hacía.

Anko: Ya verás – dijomientras separaba a Eli del abrazo - Mmm, Tengo una idea…

De repente Anko tomo a Eli de la cintura e inclinándola hacia atrás, acerco su rostro al de él y la beso ante el asombro de todos los espectadores que los observaban desde una de las cámaras de los tanques.

Dan entro en su tanque y cerro la cúpula

Dan: No puedo creerlo lo hizo… ¿lo viste?

Max: Si los vi… por las ópticas… - Max dejo escapar un suspiro mientras mantenía una falsa sonrisa en su rostro preparándose para movilizar el vehículo

Dan: pobre Max, al final….no te quedaste con la chica…

Max: Cállate… nunca fue mía en primer lugar…

Dan: Tranquilo ya has de encontrar una chica.

Max: Mientras ella sea feliz yo estoy bien…

Dan: ¿Estas seguro?

Max: Si… pero mas te vale que me ayudes despues, presentadome a lgunas de tus amigas y no es broma – dijo Max mientras presionaba el rostro de Dancon una llave inglesa.

Dan: Tranquilo tranquilo, tan pronto la necesitas jajaja.

Max: Idiota, esa fue una de las condiciones para anular ese matrimonio de meirda… aunque claro, no servirá de nada si no ganamos.

Dan: Esta bien tranquilo te ayudare…. En fin esos si que se toman su tiempo.

Max: Ya verán.

Max salio de la escotilla del conductor y dijo.

Max: Ya tortolitos debemos apresurarnos, además no es por moelstarlos pero se dan cuenta de que todo el mundo en el publico los pueden ver.

Eli: Ka!

…

Mientras tanto en las gradas.

Ricardo: JAJAJAJA, pero que buen espectáculo están dando los niños, al inicio tenia mis dudas pero al parecer el Senshado de Japón no deja de sorprenderme.

Seren: Hm…

…

Elizabeth: No puedo creerlo… ¡Edward!

Ante su llamado el mayordomo de la familia Le Baux.

Elizabeth: Quiero que reúnas toda la información sobre ese chico ¡Entendido!

Edward: Si señora.

Pierre: Pareces algo alterada Querida

Elizabeth: no ves lo que ese chico….

Pierre: ¿No te reucerda a nuestra primera cita?

Elizabeth: ¿Qué?

Pierre: me causa nostalgia… tus padres también estaban en contra de lo nuestro en esos timepos y te escapaste comigo una noche como este e hicimos lo mismo a la luz de la luna.

Elizabeth: pero eso y esto es diferente.

Pierre: Ja…ja…ja… parece que neustra hija ya crecio… antes pensaba en permanecer neutral en este asunto pero creo que… me pondré de su lado.

Elizabeth: ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Pierre: Después de todo al verla asi tan Feliz como su padre, me rompería el corazón arrebatárselo.

Elizabeth: AH… no creas que lo aceptaré.

Pierre: Bueno veamos de que serán capaces esos chicos.

…


	35. Confundiendo al Enemigo

Nota: desde este punto todos los diálogos en cursiva son realizados en español y en negrita en kanisthian

La noche había llegado y mientras todos los estudiantes de SF se encontraban cansados dando un último esfuerzo por levantar lo que quedaba del campamento, Max, junto con Anko, se encontraba terminando de reacondicionar a los vehículos.

Erika: ¡Uff! ya estoy deseando que esto acabe. Estoy muy cansada – explico la chica mientras se acurrucaba junto a la torreta de su vehículo mientras sostenía la luz para Anko y Max

Anko: No te preocupes, esta es la operación final – replicó Anko sin prestarle atención realmente pues trataba de retirar una tuerca en el motor.

Karl: Eso espero, pero ¿seguro que esto está bien? – preguntó de igual manera sosteniendo una lámpara para los dos mecánicos.

Max: Las reglamentaciones no dicen nada sobre quitar el limitador de revoluciones. Claro que como les dije antes es posible que pierdan el motor. Listo ya salió

Anko: Está listo… ¿Qué hacemos con esa pieza? – dijo mientras Max se la entregaba.

Max: Guárdala por ahí. Después de todo podrían reutilizarla en el futuro.

Anko: Esta bien – asentó con la cabeza.

Erika: Ahh… - bostezó la chica - supongo que nos las arreglaremos. ¿Entonces hasta cuanto revolucionamos el motor?

Max: Exactamente hasta 5000. Un poco más y el cigüeñal o alguna mierda de ahí podría zafarse – explicaba Max mientras terminaba de atornillar.

La razón de este cambio surgió debido a que el T-150 a igual que el ARL-44 eran tanques pesados, con velocidades máximas muy por debajo para el requerimiento de la operación. En este caso retirar el limitador de revoluciones alcanzaría velocidades mayores. Similar a lo realizado por Roseship al final de la batalla contra Shimada.

Karl: Esta bien, lo tengo.

Max terminó de cerrar la compuerta del motor del t-150 y Looney se acercó a él.

Looney: Lo tienes.

Max: Sí, señor, con eso debería alcanzar su velocidad, al igual que los demás.

Looney: Bien, espero grandes resultados de esto.

Max: Igual yo.

Looney: ¡Muy bien! ¡Todos listos! ¡Estamos a punto de partir! – exclamó el nuevo comandante.

Con todos los paquetes listos y guardados, las tripulaciones entraron en sus vehículos, cerrando las escotillas y preparándose para salir. En fila se podía ver todos los blindados listos, con dirección al oeste. Se encontraban el ARL-44 y el Panther Ausf. D, ambos vehículos que se les retiró el peso para alcanzar mayor velocidad, acción casi imposible de realizar por otros equipos de Senshado que usan tácticas ya preestablecidas y practicadas durante décadas; pero debido a que en SF no tenía una tradición de Senshado, seguir esos tipos de doctrina era imposible, en una ocasión Yumiko les hizo caer en cuenta sobre aquello, y aprovechando que la mayoría de sus estudiantes tenían grandes conocimientos de mecánica, le daba a todo el equipo un Senshado un estilo Hibrido, el cual puede adaptar sus vehículos constantemente dependiendo de las situación.

Las comunicaciones estaban interrumpidas para evitar ser detectados por el enemigo, los comandantes estaban todos listos afuera de sus cúpulas observándose entre sí. De repente, una brisa recorrió toda la pradera revoloteando sus cabellos. Finalmente el tiempo llegó y sincronizados los relojes de ambos pelotones partieron hacia su destino. Looney se puso de pie en su asiento de forma que todos lo veían y dijo:

Looney: ¡No hay tiempo! así que lo único que diré es suerte a todos, que la diosa de la victoria esta noche nos bendiga, ¡Adelante!

De esta forma los vehículos comenzaron en movilizarse, El ARL-44 de SF junto con El Panther se dirigirían al Oeste, mientras que por el lado contrario, al Este, todos los demás vehículos de SF y Maginot. En ese momento se encontraban al norte del bosque central de la zona de combate en donde este acababa e inicia la pradera.

Eli: Esta bien. Podremos hacerlo.

Dan: No se preocupen confíen en mi estoy seguro que lo lograremos – dijo el rubio mientras observaba la oscuridad pro sus visores

Anko: Eli por favor no te descuides. No podemos encender las luces por precaución así que confiamos en ti.

Eli: Lo sé.

El par de vehículos empezó a acelerar a gran velocidad hacia el suroeste, atravesando la pradera a máxima velocidad para entrar en la seguridad del bosque del oeste, el cual hasta ese punto de la batalla era un sitio inexplorado. Una vez ya dentro, los estudiantes de San Francisco apagaron sus motores, estacionando sus tanques.

Anko tomó una herramienta de zapa y bajó del tanque junto con Gesta

Anko: Gesta y yo avanzaremos a pie hasta que detectemos al enemigo. Una vez logrado eso entonces regresaremos a dar la señal – dijo a Eli mientras esta la miraba desde la cúpula de comandante.

Diana: Después de 500 segundos nosotros también los seguiremos.

Anko: Entendido

Así Anko y Gesta empezaron su marcha hacia el sur del bosque protegidos por la oscuridad, Eli simplemente los observaba mientras se perdían en la obscuridad deseando desde el fondo de su corazón que su amado tuviera éxito en su misión.

…

Mientras tanto los vehículos de Saunders y Gloriana se encontraban al Sur, pasando el rio, esperando obtener información para movilizarse.

Darjeeling: Alisa, no tenemos noticias de nuestros enemigos.

Alisa: Lo lamento, Darjeeling-sama, no han usado la radio desde hace una hora.

Orange: Todavía no se han movido de su posición si siguen así.

Alisa: Espere, detecto una transmisión.

¿?: Aquí Migue. Por favor repita las instrucciones comandante.

¿?: Muy bien, entonces el plan será atravesar el bosque hasta llegar a la cascada del barranco. En aquel lugar rodearemos el barranco hasta tomar la posición elevada y preparar una base para la emboscada.

¿?: Listo, entendido.

Alisa: Darjeeling-san, ¿escuchó eso?

Darjeeling: Perfecto eso quiere decir que atravesarán el bosque, deben estar desgastados si piensan que atravesar el bosque en la noche los ayudará, nosotros los interceptaremos saliendo del bosque por la entrada norte de la cascada, esta será la maniobra decisiva.

Kay: That's right! Entonces llevaré a mis muchachas arriba del acantilado para proporcionarles visión.

Darjeeling: Excelente idea, con eso estarán acabados.

…

Max salió de la compuerta de conductor del Panther, para revisar el camino por el cual transitar cuando vio a Eli perdida en sus pensamientos por el lugar por donde Anko había salido.

Max: No te preocupes, estará bien.

Eli: Lo sé, pero…

Max: No te preocupes. Ganaremos.

Eli: Muchas gracias por apoyarnos.

Max: No lo hago gratis. En fin Eli, si no vuelvo fue un gusto haberlos conocido a todos, diles eso de mi parte.

Eli: ¿De que hablas? Hablaremos luego de que esto termine.

Max: No lo creo. En fin, después de esta partida quiero designar a Anko como el jefe de mecánicos. ¿Entendido?

Eli: Esta bien pero, ¿porque lo dices?

Max: Ya lo entenderás.

Diana: ¡500 segundos! vamos.

Max: Adiós Eli…

Max entró en su vehículo. Al mismo tiempo, Sam lo arrancó con la manivela desde la parte posterior. Eli intentaba hablar con Max pero debido al sonido del motor fue imposible que el escuchara. Finalmente, el vehículo arrancó y se perdió en la oscuridad.

Dan, que se encontraba fuera del vehículo, escuchó toda la conversación. Preparándose para la siguiente acción simplemente suspiró mientras veía el cielo estrellado.

El tiempo pasó y finalmente, una hora después de aquellas ordenes, los tanques de St. Gloriana estaban en posición al igual que los de Saunders.

Kay: Darjeeling ya llegamos a la zona designada pero desde hace tiempo no detectamos nada desde el bosque.

Darjeeling: Eso no es posible. Después de tanto tiempo ya deberían haber llegado aquí… a no ser que se accidentaran en el bosque durante la noche.

Kay: No lo creo. Pero deberíamos revisar por si acaso.

Darjeeling: Entiendo. Jumbo por favor dirígete hacia el bosque y reporta.

Sherman Jumbo: entendido.

El vehículo salió de la trinchera en al que lo había colocado, avanzo hasta el bosque y se adentró a él encendiendo sus luces.

Chica: Aquí el E2. No detectamos nada.

Darjeeling: Sigan avanzando…

Sin aviso, algunos disparos se escucharon viniendo del bosque.

De repente, el Sherman fue iluminado por los fogonazos de las tragaderas de los cañones enemigos. Los primeros dos impactos pasaron de largo pero el tercero dio de lleno en la placa frontal del blindaje, perforándolo y sacando del juego al blindado estadounidense.

Chica: ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Vehículos enemigos por el sur! ¡Fuimos inmovilizadas!

Los proyectiles restantes golpearon el barranco, dejando caer pedazos de piedra y escombros sobre los vehículos de Gloriana que se encontraban a los pies de él, de forma que pudieron entender por si mismas la localización de los enemigos.

Kay: ¡It can't be! ¡Se supone que vendrían del bosque! ¡No del Sur!

Darjeeling: ¿Puedes atacarlos?

Kay: Sí. En un segundo nos reposicionaremos. ¡No espera! es el Panther por la retaguardia.

Darjeeling: ¿Que sucedió?

Kay: Encontramos al Panther. Ahora lo seguiremos. Dejare dos Sherman aquí en la colina para que te ayuden los demás iremos en su persecución.

Darjeeling: Entendido.

Los vehículos en lo alto del barranco emprendieron marcha al Panther, siguiéndolo, el cual fue detectado antes de tiempo. Sin poder hacer nada el Panther dio marcha atrás y empezó su huida.

Max: ¡ _Maldición! ¡No esperaba que mandaran tantos vehículos al barranco! ¡Esto es muy malo!_

Dan: ¿ _Seguiremos con la operación?_

Max: _Negativo es muy peligroso, den media vuelta y corran._

La comandante de uno de los Sherman del acantilado salió de su cúpula y con sus binoculares pudo ver una horrorosa vista: se trataba de todos los vehículos de SF/Maginot apuntando hacia donde ella se encontraba, logrando detectarlos por todos los fogonazos de los vehículos.

Sherman A: Aquí Darjeeling-sama tenemos contacto visual con el enemigo es…. ¡Toda la compañía de SF y Maginot!

Antes de que el vehículo pudiera retroceder un poco para ponerse a salvo, un proyectil del T-150 impacto de lleno en el centro del chasis, dando como resultado que la bandera blanca se coronara en la cumbre del tanque

Sherman A: ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Nos dieron!

Dajelling: ¡Reporte de daños!

Sherman A: ¡La torreta está bloqueada no podemos disparar! ¡Hemos sido inmovilizadas!

Sherman B: ¡Fuego!

Mientras tanto del otro lado.

Looney: ¡ _Impacto al Sherman confirmado¡El T-150, el B1 y el ARL avancen por delante y disparen a los fogonazos!_

Erika: _Entendido._

Looney: _Somuas y ligeros concentren fuego en el Sherman del barranco ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!_

Y de esta manera el combate comenzó por el sur la compañía de tanques de SF y Maginot avanzaron en línea disparando hacia los vehículos enemigos iluminándose gracias al fulgor de los cañones era una tenaz batalla nocturna.

Al norte sobre el acantilado, los 2 Shermans A1 y el Crusader dirigidos por Kay empezaron a perseguir al Panther Ausf D, el cual fue descubierto en su exploración. Detrás de él, a 0,7 clics de distancia, el ARL-44 también acaba de dar media vuelta bajando de la zona rocosa. Mientras tanto, otro Sherman que se quedó arriba en el barranco estaba intercambiando tiros con la compañía de tanques que se acercaba lentamente, abriendo fuego por el Sur. Mientras tanto, el Churchill, junto con el Sherman de Allisa, y otro Sherman más se encontraban todavía ocultos ya que no habían disparado para no llamar la atención. Pero podían ver claramente las trazadoras del enemigo.

Sherman B: Dos impactos no penetrantes.

Darjeeling: Alisa, ¿cuál es su plan de acción?

Alisa: Lo lamento, pero no comprendo su lenguaje, están hablando en otro idioma.

Darjeeling: Parece que nos tomaron por sorpresa.

En la mente de Darjelling: ¡Maldición! si atacamos ellos descubrirán nuestra posición, pero si se acercan más a nosotros no tendremos oportunidad de resistir hasta que Kay regresé. Además están marchando en fuego, no aceptaré que copien nuestra doctrina.

Darjeeling: ¡No puedo ni pensar! ¡No queda de otra! ¡Sherman B retírate de ahí! ¡Nosotras nos haremos cargo! Sigue a Kay y acaben con el Panther, luego regresen a ayudar. Podremos resistir hasta eso.

Sherman B: Entendido.

El Sherman del acantilado empezó a moverse, tratando de dar la vuelta a toda prisa. El lateral de la torreta quedo expuesto, lugar donde Looney encontró la oportunidad de acabar con el vehículo, sin dudarlo dos veces, marcó el blanco para el artillero.

Looney: ¡Sherman, en el acantilado, date gusto Danilo!

Danilo: Je, seguro.

Sherman B: ¡Nos dieron! ¡Estamos fuera!

Darjeeling: Maldición, Assam te lo dejo a ti.

Assam: ¡No te preocupes Darjeeling-sama! Tengo los datos a mi favor y ese vehículo ya no es problema.

Darjeeling: A mi señal enciendan las luces… Ahora.

Los vehículos de St. Gloriana, que se encontraban escondidos dentro de unas trincheras esperando la emboscada, salieron y encendieron sus luces apuntando hacia los tanques de SF/Maginot de tal manera que estos sean cegados.

Looney: ¡Maldición nuestro flanco derecho! ¡Las tenemos! ¡Sigan las trazadoras! ¡Todos en posición y ataquen!

Ambos vehículos finalmente se observaron cara a cara. Había unos 600 metros entre ambos bandos y la batalla comenzó.

Assam: Te tengo…

El Churchill fue el primero en atacar, el impacto penetro el blindaje del T-150 el cual se encontraba completamente expuesto y debido a la resistencia de sus orugas todavía no estaba en posición de ataque.

Erika: ¡Ahh! ¡Impacto recibido!

Rápidamente el Churchill empezó a disparar continuamente gracias a su gran candencia y la habilidad de su tripulación, inmovilizando al t-150 y finalmente sacándolo del juego. Mientras, una lluvia de disparos recaía sobre la torreta del blindado británico.

Erika: ¡Estamos Fuera!

Darjeeling: ¡Entendido! Concentren el fuego en el ARL.

Destruido uno de los pilares de SF, ahora el único defensor era el ARL-44 de maginot, el cual seguía disparando contra el Churchill. Pero era obvia la diferencia entre Artilleros. Después de todo las chicas de Maginot no habían entrenado en la noche, así que todos sus disparos fueron errados, mientras que los disparos de Assam daban uno después del otro. Los únicos tanques que tocaban al Churchill eran los somuas y los ligeros, Ya que Looney intentaba cazar a los Shermans restantes junto con el B1

Assam: Un disparo más y lo tendremos.

Finalmente un disparo del poderoso 90mm golpeo al Churchill pero el proyectil rebotó, mientras que el disparo número 10 de Assam finalmente derroto al ARL de Maginot

ARL: ¡Noo! lo siento Eclair-sama nos abatieron.

Allisa ¡No nos quedaremos atrás! ¡Fuego!

Mio: ¡Nos dieron! ¡El BT-7 está fuera de combate!

Pero de igual forma Looney, finalmente había logrado abatir al Sherman enemigo.

Sherman C: Kay, lo sentimos estamos acabadas.

Darjeeling: No se preocupen. El único que nos puede dar problema solo es el Sherman, pero seguir aquí será una desventaja si se acercan demasiado estamos acabadas. Allisa, sígueme entraremos al Bosque.

Assam: Otro para mí.

Migue: ¡Ahhh nos dieron!

Allisa: Entendido.

El Sherman y el Churchill empezaron moverse a toda velocidad hacia el bosque escondiéndose de los disparos enemigos y perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Con el ultimo disparo de Assam, el B1 también fue alcanzado, por el lateral

Eclair: ¡El B1 está inmovilizado!

Looney: ¡Maldición! Son buenas en esto. Todo o nada, el cielo o el infierno. Esto se acaba aquí, aún tenemos un rol que jugar en el plan.

De Esta manera el combate principal terminó dejando los siguientes vehículos.

Saunders/Gloriana.

Churchill VII (Darjeeling) y Sherman A2 (Allisa) en el bosque.

Sherman A1 (Kay) x2 y Crusader (Roseship) en el acantilado

Total: 5

SF/Maginot

Sherman A1 (Looney) Somuas (Eclair) Somua (Fondue) en el bosque

ARL-44 Y Panther Ausf. D en el acantilado

Total: 5


	36. Deja vu!

Diana: ¿Estás seguro de que funcionará?

Max: No te preocupes ya hice todos los preparativos antes

Dan: _Por lo más sagrado, rompe lo que quieras de mi panther ¡Pero cuida mi motor o te descabezo y envió tu cuero cabelludo por correo certificado a tu casa!_

Diana: Jesús, y yo creía que tú eres el loco, Max

Max: _JAJAJAJAJA! No eres capaz, no le hablas a las chicas del grupo de natación, menos me vas a usar de copa para beber!_

Dan: ¡ _Jodete y hazme ese favor, so huevón!_

Alisa: No les entiendo nadita, pero...¡hombres!...no se pueden estar serios ni 5 minutos.

…

La persecución inicio por ambos flancos, Looney y Eclair avanzaban velozmente por el bosque reconociendo fácilmente las huellas del Churchill y del Sherman, sus conductores hacían todo lo posible para seguirles el paso pero era demasiado difícil porque a veces en debían parar y retroceder para ir por el camino correcto, mientras que arriba en el acantilado rocoso el Panther escapaba a toda velocidad de sus perseguidores.

El camino por el cual avanzaban estaba hecho de tierra y lastre, debido a la nula iluminación del lugar, ambos grupos tenían sus luces encendidas y para colmo, más adelante el camino consistía en una carretera de tercer orden al ras del acantilado con muchas curvas cerradas en U hacia fuera y adentro de la montaña, la cual llevaba desde su cima hasta la planicie a su pie, si fuera asfaltada seguramente sería un escenario perfecto para competición de Drift; pero este camino, por su estado, era muy peligroso como para que hasta autos normales viajaran ahí a gran velocidad, pero sin importar los riesgos ambos equipos apretaban sus aceleradores hasta el fondo.

Kay: Follow me! ¡Debemos detener al Panther cueste lo cueste!.

Sherman A: Yes Ma'am!

Roseship: No te preocupes estoy seguro de que no será competencia para mí.

EL Crusader, velozmente tomó la delantera de la persecución dejando atrás a los dos Sherman de Saunders.

Kay: OK let's go!

El Crusader empezó a acercarse al Panthera al punto de que este empezó a abrir fuego al blindado de origen Alemán.

Max: Maldición no veo un carajo.

Giorgio: ¡NO quiero morir!

Diana: ¡Curva ahora a la izquierda¡ ¡Izquierda, izquierda, izqueirdaaaa!

Max: ¡AHHHHHHHH!

El camino por donde el Panther atravesaba se terminó sin previo aviso hacia un acantilado, si Diana, la cual se encontraba en la posición de comandante, hubiera tardado un segundo más su final hubiera estado claro.

Mientras tanto, las chicas del equipo Ankou de Ooarai estaban observando el encuentro por televisión en casa de Yukari, ya que decidieron retirarse del auditorio por lo tardado del encuentro y fueron a hacer, naturalmente, cosas de chicas antes de volver a observarlo.

Mako: Oooooh! Sea quien sea el conductor de ese panther, o esta hasta las narices de philopon, o está loco o no aprecia la vida en absoluto

Saori: Philopon!? Mako-chan!

Yukari: Solo espero que ese pobre panther pueda resistir ese manera tan desquiciada de conducirlo sin reventar como la última vez, de solo imaginar cuanto debe estar sufriendo esa suspensión...uuuuuuuuuhhh!

Volviendo al encuentro...

Sam: ¡Kyaaa! ¡Por poco caemos al abismo¡ ¡Si Dan estuviera aquí esto no estaría pasando!

Max: Pues para su pesar, ahora YO soy el que ahora está conduciendo ¿Qué hay del Crusader?

Diana: Perdimos a los Sherman pero el Crusader sigue..¡Kyaa!

UN impacto del crusader justo acababa de rebotar en el blindaje de la torreta, lo cual retumbo en todo el tanque.

Max: Ah este paso no podremos seguir, ¿Cuántos proyectiles no quedan?

Diana: 22, 5 HE 16 AP y porque nos pediste quitar los demás.

Max: Retíralos todos, solo deja los HE y aseguren todo lo que pueda moverse, es hora de ponerse serio.

Sam: ¿¡Estás loco!?

Max: ¡Si lo estoy, JAJAJAJAJA! Ahora háganlo antes de que ese Crusader logre acercarse más. Veamos cuanto confían en su jefe de carro, ahora ¡rápido, háganlo!

Sam, Diana y Giorgio comenzaron a sacar los proyectiles penetrantes del vehículo tirándolos al camino cuando había la posibilidad, después de 5 minutos de persecución casi todos los proyectiles habían caído al suelo.

Max: M _uy bien, después de la siguiente curva, el camino nos dejará lado a lado con ellos separados por el abismo, confió en que ya estén en posición_

Dan: ¡ _Por supuesto! ¡Estoy listo!¡Cráneos para el trono de cráneos!_

Diana: Por favor, Dan… confió en ti.

Max: ¡Fuego!

Para cuando Max dio esta orden, estaba ya al otro lado del acantilado y a la vez el Crusader ya se encontraba en el centro de la curva, pero los sherman que también lo perseguían estaban justo por el camino antes de la curva, donde los proyectiles AP del panther habían sido descartados, el panther, usando sus luces como ayuda, abrió fuego varias veces hacia los proyectiles creando una reacción en cadena generando una gran explosión que pudo ser escuchada hasta el bosque donde la otra persecución continuaba.

Kay: What the…

Debido a la seca vegetación del acantilado que consistía en arbustos resecos por el verano, estos se encendieron en llamas junto con humo negro el cual rápidamente se disipó debido a los vientos del lugar, alumbrado aún más claramente a los dos blindados Americanos.

Dan: ¡Mi momento ha llegado!

Desde la base de la planicie se encontraba el ARL-44 con Dan como artillero, a cerca de 1,5 clics de distancia, pero gracias a la iluminación proporcionada por el panther, los blindados Estadounidense eran perfectos objetivos para alguien con sus habilidades.

Dan: **Thanemek!** (¡Muere!)

El ARL-4 disparó un proyectil penetrante, que gracias a la velocidad de salida del cañón, en menos de 2 segundos llegó a su objetivo, inmovilizándolo de forma permanente a uno de los Sherman Enemigos.

Dan: Eli! **NYNAMAK!** (¡Siguiente!)

Eli: **Ädet!** (¡Listo!)

Sin que Dan despegase los ojos de la mira del artillero, Eli cargo el siguiente proyectil de manera inmediata, con lo cual Dan casi al instante empezó a mover la torreta para dispar su siguiente objetivo

Dan: **Kyrosh...shüsek!** (¡Vamos Carajo!)

El segundo proyectil de igual manera paso silbando la planicie hasta llegar a su objetivo iluminando la posición del ARL-44 el cual fue detectado por el Crusader que ya había llegado hasta el centro de la siguiente curva, con el panther solo un poco más adelante.

El impacto fue devastador, destruyendo al último Sherman en el cual se encontraba Kay, sacándola del juego, pero al mismo tiempo el Crusader empezó a disparar al ARL-44 el cual se encontraba en una posición muy expuesta pero con gran rango de tiro.

Kay: ¡Holy shieeeet!

Dan: Jajajaja! **Matvaersi do?** (Te gustó?)

El crusader decidió parar un momento y disparar a la última posición en que se vieron las luces de los disparos del ARL-44 con el fin de siquiera espantarlo para evitar ser su siguiente blanco

El primer tiro de Crusader impacto en el lateral de la torreta consiguiendo un rebote limpio.

Eli: ¡Maldición!

Anko: ¡Nos vamos!

Después de escuchar y ver las chispas que dejaron el rebote, el cursader empezó a disparar repetidamente contra el ARL-44 el cual empezó a moverse para ponerse al cubierto lo más rápido posible, pero después de otros dos impactos en su lateral

Anko: ¡AHHHH!

Dan: ¡Esa cosa tiene una cadencia monstruosa!

Gesta: ¡Y nuestro lateral es papel!

Eli: ¡Anko, muévelo YA!

Y Finalmente recibió un impacto, que para grandísima suerte del crusader, impactó en el tanque de combustible, haciéndolo explotar, haciendo que el ARL-44 salió del juego.

Eli: No puede ser ¡Nooo!

Dan: ¡La p*** que lo parió! ¡Esto ya es pasarse de salado!

Sin perder tiempo, el crusader dio marcha atrás y continúo su persecución al Panther

...  
Las chicas de Ooarai también observaron estos sucesos, con cada vez más interés

Yukari: Según la cuadrícula de pantalla...700, 800, 900, 1000...¿¡1500 metros?! ¿¡Quién puede disparar en esa oscuridad a objetivos moviéndose a **1500 metros** entre montañas¡?

Miho: ¡Eso también quisiera saber, Yukari-san!¡Esos disparos son de una habilidad inaudita que muy pocas artilleras en nuestra liga de sensadou tienen!

Y Hana suspiró antes de hablar

Hana: Apuesto que esas mismas manos que disparan de esa manera deben tejer cosas preciosas, quisiera conocer a su dueño

Saori: ¿¡De que hablas, Hana¡? Probablemente ya hablamos con esa persona en el encuentro de SF con Anzio y no nos dimos cuenta

Hana: Ahhh, pero que pesar de que ese tanque ya haya salido de juego, queria seguir viendolo hacer tiros tan exquisitos, sea quien sea, los hace como si fueran Kyuudou.

Saori: Ok, esto no entra en mis revistas de citas...

Miho: E...hehe...hehe, ¿Quién le dio alcohol a Hana?

…

Mientras tanto en las gradas la gente seguía expectante a como se desarrollaba el combate. La madre Eli observaba como el ARL-44 destruía a los vehículos de Saunders desde semejante distancia.

Pierre: Bien, acabaron con uno de los Sherman

Elizabeth: M…

Ricardo: Destruir un objetivo a semejante distancia y en esas condiciones, no hay duda que debe ser un experto.

Pierre: ¡Vamos hija mía, uno más!

Altavoz: Tanque sherman de comando de Saunders ¡Eliminado!

Pierre: ¡Bien hecho!

Ricardo: Y habías dicho que no te gustaba el Senshado ¿eh, eh Pierre?

Pierre: Jamás creí que fuera tan emocionante, ¿Qué dices tú, _ma chérie_?

Elizabeth: Debo admitirlo… No lo han hecho mal, pero es muy aburrido esperar hasta que pase algo, me impresiona que este deporte de bárbaros tenga tantos espectadores.

Pierre: Pero cuando sabes que tu hija es la que está ahí, ¿no te enorgullece?

Elizabeth: En lo más mínimo, pero si esta con ese tipejo...

Ricardo: No puede ser.

Pierre: ¿Qué sucedió?

Ricardo: El Crusader detectó al ARL-44

Elizabeth: ¿Huh?

Ante la confusión, la madre de Eli regresó a ver la pantalla del encuentro, observando como el segundo impacto del Crusader detonaba el depósito de combustible del vehículo de su hija, en aquel momento Elizabeth sintió el verdadero terror al ver la bola de fuego tras el impacto.

Elizabeth: ¡Eli! ¡Eli!

Ricardo: No te preocupes, los estándares de seguridad para los ocupantes de tanques en el senshadou son de los más altos.

Elizabeth: Pero ¡Pierre! ¡Debemos hacer algo!

La bola de fuego consumió al vehículo hasta que destruyó el motor, mucho humo en el tanque de Eli. Gracias a los sensores en el tanque, rápidamente en la pantalla se pudo saber que el ARL-44 estaba fuera del juego.

Elizabeth: Eli… Eli ¡Noo!¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Rápido¡ ¡Vamos allá! ¡Mi pobre hija fue atacada y debemos ayudarla! – Decía la madre mientras su rostro estaba lleno de horror.

Edward: ¡Tranquilícese Madam!

Elizabeht: ¡Nada de tranquilizarse! Debemos ir a ver a mi hija ¡Pierre!

Pierre: Esta bien ¡vamos! – Dijo el esposo poniéndose en marcha para tranquilizar a su mujer.

Diana: Perdimos a Eli, ¡Estamos solos y sin municiones!

Max: No te preocupes, si este es el final, daremos el mejor de los espectáculos.

El Panther aceleró a su máxima capacidad, pero era inútil pues el Crusader cada vez se acercaba poco a poco y aún faltaba un buen tramo de camino hasta llegar a la pradera, sin mencionar que las curvas más peligrosas estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

Roseship: ¡No dejaré que escapen de mí! ¡No toleraré otra humillación hacia la gran Darjelling-sama!

Max: ¡No dejaremos que el esfuerzo de mis camaradas sea en vano!

Roseship/Max: ¡Limitador de revoluciones, apagado!

Acto seguido un gran estruendo se extendió en el acantilado tan fuerte que en el bosque se escuchó dos sonidos motorizados muy agudos, casi simulando el de una competencia de fórmula 1, el cual gracias a los micrófonos del campo de batalla también alerto a la audiencia, que puso atención de forma casi inmediata.

Dan escuchó ese estruendo desde la parrilla del motor del ARL-44 incendiado, una vez se controlaron las llamas.

Dan: ¡NOOOOOO! ¡El pobre motor de mi tanque está sufriendo!

El Panther empezó a acelerar de forma desmedida, a tal punto que la aguja del velocímetro había llegado al tope y de igual manera la del crusader; gracias a la pendiente del camino donde estaban ambos vehículos, estos parecían bólidos de carreras a gran escala.

El Crusader dejo de disparar, pues debido a la inercia y las vibraciones era casi imposible apuntar o cargar un proyectil; por otra parte el panther, para evitar volcarse, debió girar su torreta para poner el cañón apuntando hacia atrás, porque de otra manera el centro de gravedad amenazaba con volcar todo el tanque o bien el cañón podía dañarse contra las rocas del camino o sus paredes.

Finalmente habían llegado al lugar más peligroso de acantilado, una serie de 9 curvas seguidas cerradas hacia afuera y adentro del acantilado, pero después de ellas se encontraba la tan buscada pradera.

Ambos vehículos se colocaron codo con codo, en la primera curva, pues sabían que el que llegara primero a la pradera seria el ganador.

Max: ¡NO me dejaré vencer por un maldito Crusader de juguete!

Rosehip: ¡NO me dejaré vencer por esa lata gorda de panther!

Después de la curva siguieron la recta hacia la curva abierta hacia el acantilado, pero mientras el Crusader bajaba su velocidad, el panther mantuvo su velocidad, dejando atrás al crusader.

Rosehip: ¡Ese loco se va a matar!

Y dentro del panther, el pánico se apoderó de todos.

Diana: ¡Vamos a morir!

Giorgio: ¡Y ni siquiera escribí mi testamento!

Y Max simplemente hizo una amplia y desquiciada sonrisa.

Justo un segundo antes de llegar a la curva, el panther empezó a perder agarre, derrapando hacia adentro de la curva, la gente estaba atónita porque aquella maniobra llena de locura parecía el fin inminente del tanque, pero justo antes de salir disparado del acantilado, la cadena derecha se agarró al suelo mientras la otra derrapaba logrando una perfecto drift en tierra saliendo disparado hacia la siguiente curva.

Un japonés en el público no pudo contener su sorpresa ante semejante temeridad

-¿¡NANI?! ¿¡Pantaa dorifto?!-

Y Mako, en la casa de Yukari...

-¡ESO ES BRUJERIA!-

Y en el crusader...

Roseship: No es posible...

Y en el panther...

Sam: Esto va a dar memes para todo el maldito mes en SF...

Diana: Y con montajes de initial D...¿ahora va ser initial P? ¡Jajajajaja!

Sam: Más vale que eso haga reír a Dan antes de que despelleje a Max por la masacre que esta haciéndole a este pobre cacharro...

…

En las gradas la audiencia se quedó muda ante tal acto

Ricardo: ¿Qué carajos?

Seren: ¡No puede ser!

…

Max: ¡Yahooo!

El panther empezó a derrapar en la siguiente curva, pero en la recta el Crusader, por tener menor peso, recortó distancia, pero al final el panther ganó la curva.

De esta manera fueron codo con codo ambos vehículos, el Crusader tomando las rectas y el Panther las curvas, no hay más que decir que pobres suspensiones de ambos tanques.

Max: ¡Curva numero 4!

Roseship: ¡Numero 5!

Max: ¡Wooop! ¡Numero 6!

Roship: ¡Ahhhh vamos! ¡Numero 7!

Finalmente, en la curva 8, la distancia entre los tanques era mucho mayor, debido a la gran recta que separaba la curva anterior, lo que le dio un respiro al panther de su persecutor.

Rosehip: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si no les ganamos aquí perderemos!

Y después de aquella curva, se vio la curva final, que era decisiva para decidir el ganador en esta loca carrera de tanques.

Rosehip: Si ellos también pueden, nosotras también ¡Acelera al llegar a la curva!

De esta manera el vehículo de Rosehip aceleró a toda potencia y amenazando con hacer explotar el motor, logrando pasar al Panther, el cual, después de tanta tensión en su suspensión, comenzó a perder rudas de rodamiento, pero sus orugas todavía seguían en su sitio.

Llegados a la curva número 9, el vehículo de Roseship empezó a perder agarre y al momento de intentar virar, sus orugas no pudieron mantenerse en el camino y el crusader salió disparado de la curva hacia el precipicio, el cual afortunadamente no era tan profundo en este punto; el vehículo cayó de forma estrepitosa volcándose y dando varias vueltas hasta parar de cabeza con sus orugas volando, lo cual los sensores de a bordo interpretaron como fuera de juego, coronando el piso del tanque con bandera blanca.

Por otra parte, el panther tomó la última curva derrapando de nuevo, pero al salir de la curva, la barra de torsión se rompió inutilizando 2 ruedas de su tren de rodamiento, y por todo el inmenso castigo que soporto, toda la estructura colapsó, rompiéndose por completo la suspensión derecha y dejando solo algunas de sus ruedas todavía unidas al tanque. El daño era irreparable en condiciones de combate, así que la computadora de control lo declaró inmovilizado y la bandera blanca apareció en su torreta.

~Night of fire~

Era lo que Max tarareaba con sus manos entumidas y ojos desquiciados frente al volante de Panther aun cuando este se había detenido por completo…


	37. Darjeeling

Max: Lo lamento, Looney… dimos todo de este pobre chico, pero al final no resistió…

Looney: No se preocupen, ¿están bien?

Max: Si, lo estamos todos. Bueno, Diana, Sam y Giorgio están vomitando y la suspensión del Panther está destruida. Todo depende de ti ahora…

Looney: Esta bien, no te preocupes ¡Nos llevaré a la victoria o me llamaré Meyer!

Max: ¡Entendí esa referencia!

Era el final de la batalla. Por la radio Looney y el resto se enteraron que eran los últimos en pie del equipo de SF. Sobre ellos ahora estaba la terrible carga de llevar el equipo SF/Maginot a la victoria después de estar todo el día en este encuentro; el estómago de Looney se encogió hasta el mínimo después de esta terrible epifanía.

Pero la situación era terrible, pues ambos equipos se habían separado y perdido dentro del bosque y para colmo uno de los Somuas se quedó atascado con un árbol debido a una mala maniobra, lo cual hizo que el pelotón tuviera que detenerse.

Looney: Y pensar que esta situación tan deplorable no podía ser peor...

Eclair: ¡No me iré de aquí sin ayudar a Fondue!

Looney: ¿¡Estás segura?! ¡Si permanecemos demasiado tiempo aquí, Saunders nos olerá el rastro y estaremos perdidos!

Eclair: ¡Fondue es el último miembro de mi equipo que queda y es de las mejores que apoyan mis tácticas!¡Sé lo que hago!

Looney: Agh, al carajo. Vamos y ayudemos todos antes de que cambie de opinión.

De modo que todos bajaron de sus vehículos para ayudar al Somua y después de un gran esfuerzo finalmente lograron retirar el árbol que había caído justo sobre el tanque impidiendo que este se pudiera mover.

Fondue: Muchas gracias, muchachos. No los defraudaré.

Looney: No hay de qué. Ahora continuemos antes de que nos atrapen aquí.

Eclair: Creo que es muy arriesgado seguir aquí.

Looney: ¿Tú crees, Sherlock? Por ahora dirijámonos al río y desde ahí trataremos de salir del bosque.

Pero justo en aquel momento pudieron ver como una trazadora iluminaba su camino, impactando en un árbol cercano a donde estaban ellos.

Looney: ¡Maldición! ¡Nos detectaron! ¡Debieron ser las luces las que delataron nuestra posición!

Eclair: ¡El oponente está aquí! ¡Todos a sus tanques!

Looney: ¡Demonios! ¡Muévanse y cúbranse! ¡YA, YA, YA!

El equipo había perdido demasiado tiempo ayudando al Somua varado. Después de que el primer ataque paró, se dieron cuenta que el ataque venia de su retaguardia.

Eclair: ¿Puedes verlos?

Fondue: Si a nuestras 6. No puedo detectar el vehículo.

Looney: ¡Ese sonido… es un 75mm...¡Es el Churchill VII! ¡Todos¡ ¡Posiciones de ataque!

Looney trato de contratacar desde su Sherman, pero fue muy tarde, en medio de la obscuridad su vehículo fue impactado en el blindaje trasero destruyendo su tanque de combustible y regándolo por todo el lugar.

Looney: ¡Maldita sea!

Un segundo impacto creó una explosión, por la gasolina del Sherman. Finalmente, con el tercer impacto, el fuego del tanque de combustible del vehículo se propago creando un incendio en el bosque. El motor del Sherman de Looney había muerto y no alcanzaron a salir de ahí; en su desesperación, los tripulantes del tanque con un último disparo golpearon en el blindaje del Churchill consiguiendo una penetración pero sin lograr inmovilizarlo.

Un último disparo del Churchill al Sherman lo sacó del juego y sin perder tiempo, los Somuas salieron del lugar perdiéndose en la oscuridad creada por el enorme incendio que el Churchill había provocado.

Las juezas del encuentro actualizaron la información desde su avión:

Equipo Saunders/Gloriana:

Churchill VII y Sherman M4A2.

Total: 2

Equipo SF/Maginot:

Somua S35, Somua S35

Total: 2

Aquel ultimo proyectil, por purísima providencia, no había destruido al Chruchill, pero destruyó su antena de radio, por lo cual el vehículo quedo incomunicado.

Darjelling: Ah… -Dejó salir un suspiro la comandante de St. Gloriana – Bien Hecho Assam

Assam: Muchas gracias Darjelling-sama pero me temo que estoy pronta a llegar a mi limite, este encuentro tan largo nos está pasando factura a todas.

Darjelling: No te preocupes, ahora lo único que queda son los Somuas, incluso sin Alisa podremos acabarlas.

Orange: Parece que el incendio se está extendiendo muy rápidamente.

Darjeeling: Eso no es importante ahora. Lo primordial es acabar con este encuentro cuanto antes. Se me ha acabado el té.

Assam: Entendido, entonces comenzaremos la persecución de los Somuas.

…

Mientras el Churchill dejaba el lugar el incendio comenzaba a propagarse cada vez más velozmente por el bosque gracias a su vegetación seca en el intenso verano, mientras tanto, la tripulación del Sherman de SF había logrado extinguir el fuego interno de su vehículo, pero se empezaba a sentir calor dentro de este de todas maneras.

Mono: ¡Debemos salir de aquí o quedaremos atrapados en el incendio!

Looney: ¡Pero el Sherman!...

Mono: ¡Eso no importa! ¡Vámonos!

Looney: ¡Está bien!

Looney y su tripulación salieron del tanque, pero el incendio era cada vez peor a medida que avanzaban.

Mono: ¡Maldita sea! ¡El humo es demasiado intenso, no podemos ver nada!

Looney: ¡Que calor! ¡Rápido, vamos al rio!

De esa manera la tripulación comenzó a correr tapándose sus rostros con sus ropas lo más rápido que podía para no quedar expuestos al fuego ni a los gases tóxicos; mientras corría, Looney alcanzó a girar su rostro por un momento para ver su vehículo, que para entonces quedó sepultado por un árbol en llamas.

…

Mientras tanto cerca de ahí, siendo iluminados por el incendio detrás de ellos, los Somuas corrían a toda velocidad tratando de atravesar el bosque lo mejor que podían; pasaron un rato así hasta que por detrás de ellas pudieron ver al Churchill disparándoles.

Mientras escapaban del blindado británico con sus luces pudieron observar frente de ellas al Sherman restante ¡Estaban rodeadas!

Fondue: Eclair-sama, parece que es nuestro fin.

Eclair: Tranquila, hoy hemos aprendido algo de SF, y es que quien osa, gana ¡Pisa a fondo hacia el Sherman, y dispárale!

Fondue: ¡Compriss!

Los Somuas empezaron a atacar al Sherman, el cual se encontraba inmovilizado porque un árbol había caído sobre él, impidiendo mover su torreta y sobre todo tenía una oruga rota debido al sobre esfuerzo del motor que le aplicó la conductora para intentar liberarlo, pero al final todos sus disparos fueron inútiles pues solo rebotaban en el blindaje frontal, sus armas medianas de 47mm no eran suficientes.

Fondue: Eclair-sama, su torreta esta atorada, ¡es nuestra oportunidad!

Eclair: ¡Deprisa!¡Antes de que devuelva el fuego!

Los dos Somuas pasaron rodeando al Sherman, y siguieron su camino; mientas tanto dentro del Sherman de Saunders...

Alisa: ¡NO puede ser es SF!

Cargadora: ¡Eso solo quiere decir que acabaron con Darjeeling! Por eso no contesta su radio.

Alisa: ¡Maldición! ¡Entonces ese que los sigue es el Sherman de SF!

Artillera: ¡Comandante! El Sherman se ha puesto en nuestro rango de tiro

Alisa: Si caemos caeremos dando todo, ¡Fire!

Debido a la poca iluminación del lugar y el encandilamiento por la luz de frente de los focos del Churchill y del incendio, Alisa ordenó disparar todo lo que tenía al "Sherman de SF", sin saber que se trataba del Churchill de sus compañeras.

Darjeeling: ¿Quién nos ataca?

…

Por otro lado en el Rio Looney y los demás llegaron a salvo, y lo único que podían hacer era escuchar...

Looney: ¡Ese es el sonido de un 75mm! ¡Los Somuas!

Y en el tanque de Alisa...

Un impacto golpeó en la oruga del tanque al que estaba disparando, rompiéndola y dejándolo en una posición expuesta, ante tal situación Alisa aprovechó a guiarse por la luz de los faros y trató de ubicar la ametralladora de casco para asegurar la penetración, lo que logró tras uno disparos.

Alisa: ¡Lo logramos! ¡Acabamos con El Sherman de SF!

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Eclair y Fondue, que seguían detrás del Sherman, miraron atónitas el suceso...habían presenciado nada menos que un incidente de fuego amigo hecho repetidamente y para colmo, con efecto letal.

Eclair: No puedo creerlo, pero es nuestra oportunidad ¡Sígueme, Fondue!

Fondue: ¡Si, Eclair-sama!

Los dos Somuas se acercaron hacia el lateral del Sherman, mientras planeaban su siguiente movida.

Eclair: Y pensar que creíamos que nunca podrías ganarle un Sherman y ahora…

Fondue: Tranquilícese Eclair-sama, las lágrimas serán para cuando finalmente ganemos.

Ambas comandantes cerraron sus cúpulas y embistieron al Sherman.

Alisa: ¡Ahh!

Después de repetidas veces finalmente lograron cumplir su cometido, los dos Somuas voltearon al Sherman, de modo que este quedó totalmente inmovilizado, coronándose con una bandera blanca dando así el fin del enfrentamiento

…

ALTAVOZ: Sherman A2 del Equipo Saunders/Gloriana ha sido eliminado, haciendo el recuento de vehículos... ¡El equipo SF/Maginot gana el encuentro!

…

Mientras tanto en el graderío la gente aplaudía por el gran espectáculo, que lo jóvenes habían dado solo pequeño grupos alebraban la victoria, estaba claro que de los espectadores que se quedaron la mayoría no apoyaban a SF/Maginot, pero aun así aceptaban que había sido un encuentro formidable y lleno de sorpresas.

Mientras esto sucedía, un padre y una madre que habían estado pendientes del encuentro dejaron salir un suspiro al mismo tiempo, dejando entender que mentalmente estaban acabados. Finalmente uno de ellos decidió comentar.

Ricardo: Lo lograron…

Senren: Maldición… creo que al final…. Yo estaba equivocada.

Ricardo: ¿Disculpe?

Senren: Y pensar que un grupo de chicos serían capaces de lograr algo así…

Ricardo: No los subestimes, ya viste de que estan hechos.

Senren: ¿En serio…?-Dijo Senren con todo el sarcasmo posible- ¡Si han ganado por pura suerte!

Ricardo: La suerte no existe en el senshado, cada elección, cada decisión y movimiento lograron que se llegará a ese resultado, aprendi eso de Shiho-san.

Senren: ¡No lo aceptaré!..Y olvida lo de la apuesta, no creas que le daré algo tan valioso a un puñado de hombres que apenas si saben conducir y disparar un cañon.

Ricardo: ¡Senren! – dijo imponente Ricardo, mientras la dama estaba a punto de irse – ¡No involucres a tus hijas en problemas de adultos!

Senren: …¿Que quieres decir?

Ricardo: Aprendí de primera mano que no puedes usar a tus hijos como marionetas, lo único que lograrás con eso es que se alejen de ti. Ellos no están aquí para solucionar nuestros problemas.

Senren: ¿Acaso te refieres a…?

Ricardo: Exactamente… Y he tomado una decisión, mis hijos pasarán el resto de sus vidas con quien ellos decidan. Y espero que tu también hagas lo mismo.

Senren: Esa es mi decisión pero… ¡No estoy tan loca para que una de mis hijas se casé con un Larrazabal! – Dicho esto la mujer se retiró del graderío y seguida de su asistente, dejo la tarima con rumbo desconocido.

Mientras tanto en la planicie, cerca de donde el Panther había dejado de funcionar, Dan ayudaba a sacar del tanque a Max, que había perdido la fuerza en todo su cuerpo por la intensa fatiga, cortesía de lo que acababa de hacer.

Dan: Estás demente Max, dont mames, ¿Cómo diablos es posible conducir un Panther como si fuera un auto de carreras? Siquiera no quemaste el motor o rompiste la transmisión, te hubiera hecho pagar cada hora que se necesita para reparar esos dos.

Max: Fresco, sabes que en cuanto a la mecánica, sé muy bien los límites de cada cosa.

Dan: Pero no de tu cuerpo, no puedes ni caminar, siento como si estuviera cargando un bulto de papas en la finca de mi padre– Dijo el rubio mientras lo sentaba a los pies de un rueda de rodamiento del Panther para que descansara con la ayuda de Sam.

Max: Ja parece que tienes razon… cof cof…

Dan: ¿Estas bien? Eso no me gusta nada...

Max: Solo muy cansado… creo que no puedo mover ningún musculo.

Diana: Me sorprende que todavía estés cuerdo después de toda esa locura.

Max: Es lo único que se me ocurrió… pero ya me di cuenta de que mis planes nunca funcionan bien…

Dan: Al fin hablas con sensatez ¡ALELUYA!

Max: Ja, ja, ja, muy chistoso

Cerca de Ellos Anko y Eli también yacían acurrucados espalda contra espalda descansando de toda la acción del dia, mientras que Gesta revisaba su celular, tratando de buscar la información del encuentro, pues ningún equipo de limpieza llegaba a su posición todavía.

Eli: ¿Todavía no sale nada en las noticias?

Anko: No… pero, ganemos o perdamos, no me separaré de ti

Eli: Lo sé, eres muy terco ¿Sabes?

Anko: Puede que tengas razón, pero ahora lo único que quiero es estar junto a ti, no me importa nada más.

Gesta: ¡Hey chicos la página del Senshado se Actualizo! ¡GANAMOS!

Dan: Deja ver esa mierda.

Rápidamente Dan se acercó a Gesta , y observo rápidamente el celular solo para comprobar que sus palabras eran ciertas.

Dan: ¡Siiiiiiiiii carajo! ¡Ganamos!¡Alfred tenía razón!

De repente todos en aquel lugar se pusieron de pie a celebrarlo. Eli y Anko de igual manera se pararon y se abrazaron, sabiendo que todo su esfuerzo había dado frutos.

Eli: Anko…

Anko: Eli.

…

Dan: ¡A lo bien lo logramos! ¡Siiiii! ¡Hey Max, hay noticias!

Eli: Parece ser que se durmió

Diana: Es cierto que pude dormir en cualquier lado.

Gesta: Miren, parece que ya alguien viene por nosotros.

Dan: Pero..Eso no es un vehículo de limpieza…

…

Mientras los chicos celebraran, en las gradas esperaban la llegada de los participantes en el encuentro para la premiación pero estos ya tardaban mucho, y la gente se preguntaba que había pasado con ellos. Fue entonces cuando un mensaje apareció en la pantalla de la tribuna seguida de un comunicado por el altavoz.

ALTAVOZ: Lamentamos decirles que ha ocurrido un accidente al finalizar el encuentro, en la zona de H7, más precisamente en el bosque donde se dio la batalla final, ha iniciado un incendio que se ha descontrolado, por ahora lo equipos de rescate tratan de apagar las llamas, por lo cual solicitamos amablemente la ayuda de las delegaciones de Senshado presentes que nos ayuden con sus equipos con el fin de transportar más personal para socorrer a los estudiantes que se encuentran dentro del bosque.

De pronto aparición las imágenes junto con los nombres de los estudiantes que todavía no se había confirmado, dentro de ellos estaban

Tripulación del Churchill VII (Gloriana)

Tripulación del Sherman (SF)

Mientras tanto en las gradas Ricardo y Senren acababan de despedirse

Senren: ¡Satoko!, debo… ¡Debo salvar a mi hija¡

Ricardo: No te preocupes, Senren ya estoy en eso, nos conseguí un transporte ¡acompáñame!

Ricardo tomó a la madre de Darjeeling, y ambos se embarcaron en un Leopard I de la delegación de Larrazabal que se encontraba ahí junto con personal de rescate y un remolque con agua, con destino hacia el lugar del incendio al igual que varios vehículos de rescate, pero estaban a casi 20 minutos del siniestro.

Senren: Hija… por favor… resiste.

…

Mientras tanto dentro del bosque las llamas continuaban ardiendo y expandiéndose, el equipo de Looney, se encontraba a salvo junto al rio por lo que las llamas no eran un problema pero el humo si; un equipo de rescate llegó hasta el lugar y los evacuó rápidamente hasta un campamento cercano donde había ambulancias para atenderlos, junto a donde también estaban el equipo del Sherman de Allisa y los dos Somuas de Maginot restantes.

Mientras sucedía esto Dan y los demás se habían enterado de aquella terrible situación, dejando sus tanques atrás, todos fueron trasladados hasta donde se habían reunido las chicas del crusader junto con las de los shermans destruidos en la montaña, para que los miembros de la federación del senshado puedan hacer un recuento de todas las personas que se encontraban a salvo en ese momento.

…

Mientras todo esto sucedía, dentro del Churchill la temperatura del vehículo cada vez aumentaba. Darjeeling y las demás trataban con desesperación usar sus teléfonos para solicitar ayuda, finalmente Assam logró conectarse y enviar su ubicación a los miembros de la federación de Senhsado y a sus compañeras, pero le comunicaron que tardarán en llegar a su ubicación por la fuerza de las llamas.

Orange: Darjeeling-sama si seguimos aquí nos vamos a sofocar.

Darjeeling: Pero todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar, salir no es una opción ahora

Assam: Puede que este sea nuestro fin…

Darjeeling: Por supuesto que no… no lo permitiré

…

Rosehip: Bien, ya sabemos dónde están, Assam me envió su ubicación ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada! ¡Debemos ayudar a Darjeeling-sama!

Miembro de la FS: Lo lamento señorita no podemos comunicarnos con el vehículo, al parecer su equipo de radio ha sido dañado.

Eli: No puede ser...

Roseship: ¡Debemos llegar allá, de alguna forma, y rápido!

Miembro de la FS: Señorita aunque quisiéramos no tenemos ningún vehículo ni trajes que soporten altas temperaturas y menos equipos de respiración

Rosehip: No puede ser… no… pero…pero… El crusader esta construido para soportar fuertes temperaturas… con el podríamos… pero…. Pero…. No…Darjeeling-sama… - de esta manera la chica empezó a caer llanto seguida de otras chicas de Gloriana, ante la impotencia sobre esta delicada situación, los chicos de SF solo podían llenarse de rabia a sí mismos, hasta que de pronto Dan y Anko se percataron de algo.

Anko: ¡La ECU!

Dan: Si hackeamos la ECU podríamos usarlo de nuevo.

Roseship: ¿Es verdad?

Anko: SI es posible pero… el tanque esta…

Gesta: ¡Fierro! Podemos hacerlo.

Miembro de la FS: ¡Alto! ¡Eso es muy peligroso! –advirtió el hombre pero nadie le hizo caso, de esta manera todo se pusieron manos a la obra.

En ese momento sin saber muy bien porqué, todos los tanquistas se pusieron a empujar al Crusader para darle la vuelta.

Gesta: ¡Muy bien! ¡Una, dos y treees!

Finalmente lograron colocar el vehículo en sus cadenas, acto seguido Anko tomó la caja de herramientas del camión de limpieza y se adentró en el Crusader, y en ese instante, por las escotillas, Dan y Eli se asomaron para ver qué iba a hacer Anko.

Anko: Dan, ayúdame con la ECU del tanque, debe encontrarse cerca de la posición del conductor.

Dan: Entiendo, buscando.

Rosehip: ¿Qué piensas hacer con mi tanque?

Eli: Los demás, ¡Ayúdenme cambiando esta oruga!

Rosehip: Pero...El tanque está bloqueado...

Dan: La computadora de daño funciona con un porcentaje, como si fuera la vida en un juego de arcade, cuando un vehículo alcanza el 0%, bloquea automáticamente todos los dispositivos y cuando ese vehículo se manda a reparar, hay que resetear la ECU de la computadora para hacerlo funcionar, después de todo usamos tanques reales. Si logramos resetear la ECU, quitaremos el bloqueo y si el tanque no está en tan mal estado deberia poder moverse.

Rosehip: Etto…No entendi nada, desu wa

Gesta: ¡Vamos todos a ayudar!

Mientras tanto, dentro del tanque...

Anko: Maldita sea no conozco suficiente la parte electrónica como para hacerlo.

Dan: ¡Ire a despertar a Max, el es el que está viendo el curso de mecatrónica básica en la escuela!

Rápidamente Dan salió del vehículo en dirección a Max el cual se había despertado por el ruido que hubo al voltear el crusader.

Max: ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Qué es ese humo!

Dan: Hay gente atrapada en el incendio del bosque, estamos tratando de poner el crusader de Rosehip de nuevo en marcha el tanque para ayudar.

Max: ¿Y los equipos de rescate?

Dan: Las llamas son tan fuertes que tardaran al menos 20 minutos en llegar a esta zona, tal vez seamos la única esperanza para ellas.

Max: Ya veo, ayúdame a llegar ahí.

Entonces Dan levantó a Max y le prestó un hombro para ayudar a Max a llegar al Crusader.

Rosehip: ¿Y tú eres?... – respondió la chica pelirroja al girar y ver al joven que acababa de llegar tambaleándose

Max: Soy Maximilian Galisnky, un tanquista de SF – dijo tratando de no caer debido al cansancio.

Roseship: Max… Galinsky...¡Tú!...¡Eres el maldito que hace sufrir a Darjelling-sama! – exclamó la chica apuntándolo con el dedo, con un gesto muy airado.

Max: ¿Qué de que estas hablando? ¡Es ella la que me da un dolor de cabeza a mi!

Roseship: ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Explícate!

Max: NO hay tiempo para ello.

Roseship: NO aceptaré tu ayuda.

Max: ¿Porque no?

Rosehip: Primero dime que hay de tú y Darjeeling-sama

Max: Nos conocemos desde la infancia ¡Es todo!

Rosehip: ¡Es solo eso o hay más!

Max: ¿Que más puede haber?

Rosehip: Supe que has tratado a toda costa de evitar el matrimonio arreglado con ella. No permitiré que alguien que no la ama nos ayude.

Max: ¡Deja de hablar estupideces si quieres que ella viva en primer lugar!

Rosheship: ¡Primero responde porque no la aceptas!

Max: ¡Serás terca!...Porque ella llevaría nuestra familia y compañía a la ruina.

Rosehip: ¿De qué hablas? La Darjeeling-sama que conozco nunca haría eso...

Max: ¡Por supuesto que sí! La conozco desde que éramos niños, sé que tiene esa intención.

Rosehip: ¿Quién te metió esa idea en la cabeza?

Max: ¡Nadie, y ahora hazte a un lado!

Rosehip: No lo haré ¡No puedo confiar en alguien como tú! –frente a frente ambos jóvenes mientras todos a su alrededor quedaron callados

Max: Como quieras, entonces hazlo por tu cuenta ¡No me culpes si tu querida comandante termina en el hospital o peor!

Entonces todos los presentes se asombraron ante el grueso calibre de las palabras de Max

Dan: ¡Déjate de pendejadas Max y vamos! ¡Y tu, Rosehip, no estorbes!

Rosehip: Asi que es verdad… No me digas en verdad piensas que Darjeling-sama quiere destruir a tu familia...

Max: ¡Es verdad estoy seguro que ella piensa hacer eso!

Rosehip: ¡Deja de decir estupideces!… La verdad es que….¡La verdad es Darjeeling-sama te ama!

Dan: Vas a hablar m... ¿¡Es en serio?! – exclamó Dan

Max: Qué no es verdad ¡Es solo por interés!

Rosehip: Interés… ¡Nada de eso! Lo juro por mi amor a St. Gloriana – exclamó la pelirroja mientras lágrimas en sus ojos comenzaban a brotar -Ella no tiene… no tiene…esa intención, ¿Acaso crees que mentiría? Ella incluso llegó con lágrimas en los ojos a pedirnos ayuda con este encuentro, porque si ganábamos, ella podría estar contigo.

Max: Pero ella…

Dan: Max…No es que dude de ti, pero al ver a esta chica llorando así con semejante fe…Pues la verdad es que nunca nos dijiste porqué estabas tan seguro de que Darjeeling le haría eso a tu familia…

Max: ¿Por qué yo?…Espera…

Eli: ¡Ya déjate de idioteces! –acto seguido Eli golpeo en la cara a Max, haciéndolo caer junto a Dan.

Dan: ¡Eli!¡Vas a matarlo con lo débil que está!


	38. Chapter 38

Lo último que recuerdo fue el puño de Eli y los gritos de Dan. Después de repente deje de sentir todo a mí alrededor. Estaba en un lugar desconocido y sentía que me iba a ahogar

-¿Dónde estoy?

De repente una imagen de una persona apareció frente a mí.

-Mamá…

-Lo has hecho bien hijo… Pero es hora de que me dejes ir

-Pero madre, yo…

\- Esta bien, ya no guardes remordimientos por mí. El estilo Galinsky y lo demás ya está en el pasado, es hora de que hagas el siguiente paso y lo vuelvas tuyo y solo tuyo. Déjame descansar en paz.

\- ¡Mamá, espera! ¡Noo…!

"Mi madre… ¿Porque acabo de soñar con ella?… ¿Remordimientos?… ya veo. Lo recuerdo: aquella vez cuando escape de casa mi padre acababa de casarse y se me informó del matrimonio arreglado. Si aceptaba entonces… no… no me importaba si la empresa de la familia quebraría en aquel entonces. Solo me mentí a mí mismo… yo… tenía miedo… miedo de que si aceptaba aquel matrimonio el poco legado que dejo mi madre acabaría y yo no lo podía permitir… y fue por eso que empecé a odiar la familia Senren porque sentía que me quitarían lo único que me quedaba de ella en ese momento, pero ahora...Ya qué no puedo seguir en el pasado y ella no tiene la culpa de mi debilidad porque yo en realidad la a…"

De repente Max se despertó cuando sintió un baldazo de agua fría en todo su cuerpo.

Max: ¡Ah mi cabeza! – Max apenas logró levantarse y apoyar su rodilla en el suelo.

Dan: Oye ¿Estas bien?

Max: ¡Esa perra… no puedo creerlo!... De verdad… De verdad soy y siempre seré un idiota.

Dan: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿De qué carajo hablas?

Max: ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?

Dan: Como 5 minutos.

Max: Ya veo. Supongo que de verdad existen los viajes astrales.

Dan: ¿Qué te fumaste esta vez, Max?

Max: Tienes razón. Ahora lo veo claro.

Dan: ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

Max: … Sé que es una perra y todo o tal vez no…pero… Al final ella es mi amiga de la infancia ¿no?

Max se puso de pie y corrió hacia el crusader de nuevo hasta encontrarse de nuevo con Rosehip.

Dan:¿Pero qué carajo le pasa ahora?

Max: Esta bien Roseship, acepto que Darjeeling no haría eso que creía, pero tampoco la voy a aceptar.

Rosehip: ¡Heeey¡ ¡Espera! – Antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, Max subió de un salto al crusader y se encontró con Eli, que se encontraba sobre la torreta.

Eli: ¿Max que te sucedió? ¿Por qué saltaste tan de repente a ayudar a St. Gloriana?

Max se detuvo un momento a observar a Eli, fue en ese momento que simplemente dejo salir una carcajada

Max: Ahora entiendo porque me gustabas, pero creo que si te puedo superar.

Eli: ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

Con mucha prisa Max entró al puesto de conductor del tanque donde se encontraban Anko y Gesta con su celular peleando con la ECU.

Max: ¿Qué hacen con la ECU?

Anko: Tratamos de hackear el sistema para que desbloquee el tanque, el calculador de daños..

Max: Ok… - Max simplemente tomó un alicate de la caja de herramientas, tomo la ECU, corto un cable y el tanque volvió a funcionar-

Gesta: ¿¡Qué caraaaaajos?!

Max: Electrónica, papu. Deberías poner más atención al curso, LUL– saliendo por la cúpula – ¡Dan! ¿Todo bien afuera?

Dan: ¡Sí! La oruga ya está lista gracias a Elí

Max: Muy bien... El momento de la verdad… ¡Por favor enciende!

Después de varios intentos, el arranque del vehículo sonaba, pero no encendía.

Max: ¡Vamos!

Eli: ¡Maldita chatarra! – Eli, que se encentraba fuera del vehículo en ese instante, pateó con fuerza el tanque, que entonces encendió.

Dan: Eli OP, plis nerf ¡Jajajaja!

Max: Excelente ¡Rosehip, vamos!¡El resto quédense aquí!

Rosehip junto a Dan y Max, se subió y arrancó el tanque a toda velocidad

…

El Crusader ya tenía el bosque a la vista, mientras Dan estaba en el asiento del comandante, pendiente de señales de vida con los periscopios y Max consultaba mapas y estaba atento al celular de Rosehip en caso de que el Churchill reportara algo más

Rosehip: Que quede claro que no acepto todavía que estés aquí.

Max: Te lo explicaré todo hasta que lleguemos; es una larga historia gracias a estupideces aristocráticas que por alguna razón siguen pasando todavía... – dijo Max mientras el vehículo se adentraba en el bosque siguiendo la señal del celular de Assam

…

Rosehip: A ver si entiendo. Tu tenías que casarte con Darjeeling-sama para ayudar a tu país o algo así, no quisiste y entonces huiste, te desheredaron, el matrimonio con Darjeeling-sama se eliminó; y luego de alguna manera entraste a SF, en donde te llegó una carta que te decía que ahora tenías que casarte con una tipa que te gustaba a ti pero resulta que la carta iba dirigido hacia tu hermano así que te hiciste falsas esperanzas y ahora que el malentendido se solucionó tu hermano debe casarse con esa tipa que te gusta... ¿¡Qué versión llena de sake del Rey Arturo es esa?!

Max: Exacto

Rosehip: Pero si ganaban este encuentro se anula el matrimonio entre tu hermano y esa tal Eli.

Max: Si.

Roseship: Ya veo. ¿Entonces peleas por tu hermano?

Max: Exactamente. Por mi hermano y por mis amigos, he cometido muchos errores desde que entre a SF, y los voy a remediar todos.

Rosehip, con todo el escepticismo por la estupidez de la situación de Max, sólo calló.

…

Mientras el Crusader se adentraba al lugar, Eli, los demás compañeros de SF y las otras chicas de St. Gloriana se quedaron en aquel lugar a esperar, porque había que dejar espacio en el Crusader. Un camión de limpieza acompañado de un tanque llegó a donde estaban todos; sin previo aviso, del camión se bajó una señora muy bien vestida y corrió buscando a su hija.

Elizabeth: ¡Eli! ¡Eli! – Gritó hasta que finalmente la divisó junto con sus compañeros de tripulación al lugar.

Eli: ¿Madre? ¿Qué estás haciendo aqu… - antes de poder terminar su frase Elizabeth corrió a abrazar a su hija sin importarle lo sucia que ella estaba.

Elizabeth: ¡Eli!

Eli: Madre ah… Madre… me estás… no puedo respirar.

Elizabeth: Tenía mucho miedo de que algo te pasará.

Eli: Madre tranquila, estoy bien, Anko apagó el fuego antes de que se esparciera al interior del tanque.

Elizabeth: Anko…. Te refieres a…. No importa, luego hablaremos de eso, debemos salir de aquí antes de que el fuego se expanda.

…

Rosehip: Ya entramos en el bosque, pero no puedo ver nada por las ópticas, es casi imposible conducir con esta visibilidad tan baja

Max: Déjamelo a mí, si pude conducir de noche...

Dan: ¿Estás seguro? Hace un rato estabas muy fatigado y ni hablar del golpe de Eli.

Max: Es Eli, ya estoy acostumbrado, además de los 30 minutos que dormí antes junto al viaje astral estoy bien

Rosehip: Pss- murmurando -¿estás seguro que tu amigo puede conducir? Quiero decir, me preocupa su salud mental.

Dan: ¿Y quién crees que fue el desgraciado que condujo el Panther?

Rosehip: ¡Masaka! Desu wa.

Dan: ¡Atentos! Entrando al bosque...Y ya siento el calor desde aquí, Max ¿Trajiste el agua?

Max: 5 o 6 botellas, no encontré más en los refrigerios de los chicos

Dan: Ojala basten, algo me dice que necesitaremos cada gota

Max: _No es que haga calor, es que tu duras menos que un helado a la puerta de un colegio ¡jajaja!_

Dan: _¡No es mi culpa nacer en una de las regiones más frías de Gran Colombia donde 25 grados ya son calor!_

Max: _Mas bien, naciste tan feo que te dejaron en la nevera antes de que cambiaran de opinión, ¡lel!_

Dan: _¡Abrite, come-ratas!_

Rosehip: Si, muy gracioso, pero ¿Podrían ponerse serios y dejar de hablar en ese idioma raro que hablan?

Max: Te hace falta ver más box...y algo de cultura, deberías asistir a los talleres de Español de vacaciones en SF, re-co-men-dados _perra!_

Dan: ¡En serio, recomendados! En nuestro equipo tenemos una japonesa que los tomo y ya hasta entiende nuestros memes internos sin ningún problema

Max: ¡ _Los santos momos dados a nosotros por interné!_

Rosehip: No, gracias, se ve un poco difícil...y Galinsky-san ¿¡Qué demonios me quieres decir con eso del box?!

Dan: _¡Menreferencia!¡Jajajajaja!_

Entre chiste y chanza, el Crusader entró al bosque, que a esas alturas era un pequeño infierno por el incendio forestal fuera de control; la señal y el mensaje de Assam habían dado una pista de la ubicación del Churchill perdido, pero llegar allí era otro asunto, sobre todo por el humo, las llamas y el calor, el intenso y omnipresente calor...Aparte que su tiempo estaría limitado antes de que el aire fuera irrespirable, por la rápida y feroz combustión de toda aquella arboleda

Max: ¿Estas segura que este Crusader es de la variante tropicalizada?

Rosehip: Si, totalmente ¡Este niño nos llevara ida y vuelta de este infierno, desu wa!

Dan: Mientras aguante temperaturas en el aire de 50 grados o más...ni en el Sahara hay tanto

Max: Mierda, apenas si puedo ver con la cantidad de cenizas y humo, Dan, me tendrás que hacer de ojos allá afuera, me estrellaré con los árboles a este paso

Dan: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Quieres que me cocine allá afuera? Como si ya no me sintiera como un trozo de mamona llanera en este tanque...

Max: Es eso o volvernos un ENORME plato de encebollado con ruedas mientras más demoremos dando vueltas...Y eso si a Darjeeling no se le quema el té primero...Ay un platito de encebollado con yuca y pescadito...¡Dan, me hiciste dar hambre!

Dan: Aj, está bien, no quiero hacer esto pero el calor no me deja opción...

Acto seguido, Dan se quitó su chaqueta y camiseta para apartar esta última, para vergüenza de Rosehip (pudor japonés, ¿dónde?), luego procedió a apartar la camiseta, volverse a poner la chaqueta y agarrar una de las botellas de agua para mojar la camiseta, que se puso en la cabeza tratando de envolver lo más posible, usando el hueco del cuello como espacio para sus ojos

Dan: _Salaam senyoor, ¿qué tu queréer combrár?_

Max: ¿Que estas imitando?

Dan: Un árabe de la costa norte ¿a qué estoy idéntico? ¡jaja!

Max: No entiendo tu turco ¡Mejor ve y guía, antes de que este tanque haga alá akbar!

Dan: Neh, cerdo inculto

Rosehip: Creo… que el calor les afecto…

Dan abrió la escotilla y por un momento se sintió como si estuviera frente al horno de hacer cerámica cuando visitó Ráquira, hacía tanto tiempo...; el aire se sentía increíblemente caliente para lo que solía acostumbrar y aun con la toalla mojada y alrededor sólo había humo y más humo; Dan tomó el par de binoculares y el micrófono de garganta que tomó prestado de Rosehip y empezó a dirigir el tanque

-Aj, la reputa que lo pario con este calor...Max, sigue en la trayectoria en que estás, pero ten cuidado, a 30 metros hay una curva que nos deberia llevar a otra arboleda, que debemos atravesar antes de acercarnos al río

Max: El triplex se empezó a llenar de ceniza, lo que faltaba...

Y el crusader avanzó y avanzó en su travesía a través del infierno, hasta que Dan se sintió demasiado incómodo en la escotilla del comandante

Dan: Que alguien me releve, estoy demasiado acalorado y tengo los ojos irritados; no entiendo como Gesta puede soportar 50 grados en verano en su casa en Sonora ¡Eso es abominable!

Max: ¡Ya paleta de agua! Rosehip, releva a Dan por favor, si no quedaremos sin ojos y el visor ya está lleno de ceniza

Rosehip: ¡Iugh!¡Tengo que usar esa camiseta sudada y mojada sobre...MI cara?

Dan: Eso o rostizarte la piel hasta que quede como cuero con la barbacoa que hace afuera, y mejor moja la camiseta, ya se secó.

Rosehip: ¡Lo que tengo que hacer por mi belleza...!

Y así Rosehip y Dan se alternaron mientras guiaban el tanque hasta que finalmente, con Rosehip a la cabeza, llegaron a su objetivo

Rosehip: ¡Tanque a la vista!¡Es el churchill de Darjeeling-sama!¡Deprisa!

Pronto llegaron al tanque y bajaron rápidamente a verificar la situación

Dan: ¡Darjeeling-san, llego la ayuda, respondan!

Y no hubo respuesta desde el tanque

Max: ¡La escotilla superior de la torreta está abierta! ¡Iré a mirar!

Y para horror de Max, el encontró a Darjeeling, Assam y Pekoe inconscientes, probablemente por el intenso calor o sofocamiento, de ahí que estuviera la escotilla abierta, probablemente en el intento de tener aire fresco, al ver esto, Max sacó su cabeza del tanque para avisar

-¡Necesito ayuda aquí! ¡Las chicas están inconscientes y no puedo sacarlas solo!¡Aún respiran! -

-¡Uwaaaah!¡Darjeeling-samaaaa!¡Assam-san!¡Pekoe-san!

-¡Ahora no es momento de ponerse a llorar!¡Mueve ese jopo pelirroja!¡Si ellas están inconscientes, eso indica que tampoco tendremos mucho tiempo aquí!¡Ve y saca las botellas de agua que nos quedan!

Dan y Rosehip procedieron a sacar a la tripulación, decidiendo sacar primero a las chicas más livianas del tanque para evacuar rápidamente, por lo que sacaron, en ese orden a la conductora, a Pekoe y a Assam para luego intentar darles agua o refrescarlas y ponerlas en el crusader; ya para cuando estaban a punto de sacar a Darjeeling, el desastre llegó.

Max: Esta chica...¿Cómo carajo siendo tan flaca puede pesar tan...?

Dan: Esperen...oigo un crujido

Rosehip: ¡A cubierto!¡El árbol de al lado se esta cayendo hacia acá!

Efectivamente, un árbol que estaba cerca del churchill había ardido tanto que su tronco no resistió más y se fue abajo con tan mala suerte que su follaje ardiente y su tronco fueron a parar encima del tanque, bloqueando las escotillas o impidiendo su acceso desde fuera

Dan: ¡Mierda, lo que faltaba!¡Max está atrapado con Darjeeling!¡MAAAAAAAX, RESISTE!¡¿Y ahora qué hacemos?! Piensa, piensa...puta madre...

Rosehip: ¡UWAAAAAAH¡Van a moriiiiir!

Dan: ¡Por encima de mi flaco cadáver!¡Pelirroja llorona, sígueme y agarra la pica de tu tanque, yo iré por el hacha!¡MUEVETE!

Dan y Rosehip corrieron y rápidamente agarraron herramientas de las que se suelen colgar fuera de los tanques, Dan trató de comunicarse con Max para facilitar la salida, sin éxito, el espeso blindaje del churchill que estaba diseñado para parar proyectiles también era resistente al ruido.

Dan: ¡MAAAAX!¡MAAAAX!¡VE A LA ESCOTILLA DEL CONDUCTOR PARA SACARTE¡

Rosehip: ¡No te va a escuchar!¡No con el ruido del fuego y el blindaje tan grueso!¡MUEVETE AHORA TU, DESU WAAAA!

Dan: Al carajo...entonces despejemos la escotilla de la torreta por donde él iba a salir...¡Aaaaaaaag este humo! ¡Mis ojos!

Y con la fuerza que da la desesperación, Dan y Rosehip empezaron a talar la madera ardiente y humeante de la encima de escotilla escogida, antes de que fuera tarde

Mientras, dentro del tanque...

Max: Aaaaay mi cabeza...Y encima esta rubia me cayó encima...A este paso no voy a llegar entero a los 25. ¿Y ahora qué hago...?¿Ella estará bien después de este golpe?¿Y si la despierto para estar seguro...? ¡Oye, Satoko...oye, oye!

Max, después de quitarse a Darjeeling de encima, intento sacudirla una y otra vez para despertarla, pero sin suerte

-Mierda, no reacciona...ella me va a matar por esto que voy a hacer, pero no encuentro de otra...-

Max, con todo el atrevimiento, empezó a darle respiración boca a boca a Darjeeling para intentar reanimarla, algo que intentó por 5 minutos hasta que Darjeeling dio señales de vida empezando a toser, algo que aprovecho Max para darle agua, ya que por purísima suerte, tenía una botella a agua a mano para hacer eso en primer lugar

Darjeeling: ¡Cof,cof!Pekoe, Pekoe...¿Dónde estás?

Max: Bebe

Darjeeling: ¿Quién esta ahi?¿Quién...?

Max: ¡Bebe!

Darjeeling bebió profundo y luego respiró hondo, y una vez su cabeza se despejó, sólo pudo sentir una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad cuando a su lado, en su ardiente tanque, estaba nadie menos que Maximiliano Galinsky, el chico que la había aborrecido hacía tantos años...

Darjeeling: ¡¿Espera, qué...?!

Max: Hola, Satoko, veo que estas algo mejor

Darjeeling: ¿Dónde están mis chicas?¿Y dime qué demonios haces en MI tanque?

Max: Tus compañeras deben estar en manos de mi amigo Dan y de tu amiga Rosehip, ya casi a salvo de este horno; y yo estoy aquí porque estaba a punto de sacarte cuando un cochino árbol se nos vino encima...y a decir que lo siento

Darjeeling: ¡¿Un árbol?! ¡¿Y cómo saldremos de aquí?!¡Estoy por desmayarme otra vez por este calor!

Max: Ya, tranquila, Dan debe haber pensado en algo, el será alguien medio raro y difícil de entender y todo, pero sabrá que hacer

Darjeeling: Y ahora...¿Por qué me estás pidiendo perdón?

Max: Porque por mi pensamiento tan infantil después de la muerte de mi madre fue que te dije tantas cosas tan hirientes para alejarte de mí, me cagué en todo lo bien que la habíamos pasado juntos cuando niños por ser tan terco en creer que tenías malas intenciones respecto a mí y mi familia...

Darjeeling entonces le dió una bofetada a Max

-¡¿Y después de todo este tiempo y de haber hecho la estupidez de huir de tu familia por evitarme es que vienes a decirme esto!?¡¿Acaso no sabes cuánto duele!?-

Max: Tienes todo el derecho de estar furiosa, pero al menos logré sacarme este peso de encima, entenderé si no deseas hablar conmigo ahora, Satoko

Darjeeling iba a hablar cuando de repente, se oyeron repiqueteos desesperados en la escotilla encima de ellos, y Darjeeling se levantó a abrir, encontrándose con una enrojecida y llorosa Rosehip

-¡Kyaaaaaah!¡Es Darjeeling-sama!¡Y está bien!¡Darjeeling-sama, hay que irnos ya, no aguantamos más en este infierno!-

Darjeeling: Dame un minuto, aún estoy algo débil, fui reanimada hace poco; oye idiota, acá dicen que ya podemos salí...¿Qué? ¡Ayuda, tenemos hombre caído aqui!

Y ahora era Max el que estaba desmayado en el piso del tanque

Dan: ¡ ** _MAKA BAGASA_**! ¡Aaaaaaah, este día aun no acaba!¡Tu, la rubia!¡Toma estas cuerdas y ayúdame a sacarlo! ¡Rosehip, ve limpiando el visor de tu tanque para estar listos e irnos!

Pronto Max y los demás estuvieron en el tanque y de nuevo con Dan en la cúpula, se dispusieron a salir lo más pronto posible

Dan: Rosehip, gira para volver por donde vinimos y ace...¡AL CARAJO!

Justo en ese momento, ya varios árboles estaban colapsando igual que el que había caído sobre el churchill, justo en el peor momento posible

Dan: ¡¿Y encima tiene que pasar esto!? ¡El camino por el que vinimos esta bloqueado por más árboles y no hay tiempo para despejarlo!

Rosehip: ¡Podemos pasar encima de ellos!

Dan: ¡No! ¡Tomará demasiado tiempo! ¡Ve al sureste hacia el río, YA, YA, YA ,YA!

La rubia no se lo pensó dos veces y aceleró en una loca carrera mientras los troncos caían alrededor del tanque y Dan gritaba instrucciones para esquivarlos lo mejor que podía; mientras, Darjeeling trataba de atender a sus compañeras aún desmayadas y a Max con el agua que quedaba

Dan: ¡Rubia, ve a la radio y trata de avisar de que iremos al río desde el centro del bosque!¡Pelirroja, GIRA A LAS 10!

Y ya estaban empezando a caer árboles cada vez más grandes, para desespero de toda la tripulación

Rosehip: ¡Calculo que faltan click y medio para llegar al río!¡Te lo dije que este bebé nos iba a llevar sanos y salvos ida y vuelta!

Darjeeling: Vamos...vamos...maldita sea con esta estática...¡Lo tengo! Pero casi no se oye...¡¿JSF, me escuchan!? ¡Cambio!

Operador de la JSF: A...í JS...¿...uién habla?...¡Cam...io!

Darjeeling: Crusader 003 de St Gloriana, favor dirigir equipo de rescate a mitad del río, nos posicionaremos allí, evite el centro del bosque, los árboles están cayendo ¡Cambio!

Operador: Enten...Equipos de re...en..mino...¡...mbio!

Dan: Y jamás pensé que fuera a estar en la versión real de The Warthog Run, si tan solo tuviera mi mp3 con esa música conmigo, estaría menos estresado...

Y el crusader avanzó y avanzó esquivando todo lo que caía, hasta que en algún momento tuvieron el río a la vista y Dan empezó a alegrarse después de tanta tensión, con el micrófono de garganta aún apretado en ese momento

Dan: El río... ** _¡SÜNASSA!¡SÜNASSA!_**

Rosehip: ¡Kyaaa¡¿Pasó algo?

Dan: Ups, no, nada, tuve un desliz

Rosehip: Etto...¿Nani desu wa?

Darjeeling: Tranquila, Rosehip, ciertamente parece que nuestro camarada de viaje aquí domina otro idioma aparte de japonés y español; parece que los chicos de SF son un pequeño mundo cada uno...Y este tiene madera

Eventualmente y tras unos cuantos árboles caídos extra, el crusader pudo acercarse a tiro de piedra al río

Rosehip: Solo debemos atravesar este barranco y...

Dan: ¡El viento! Esta balanceando los árboles al borde de una manera que no me gusta...¿De donde estan saliendo esas cascadas de piedrecillas...¡ACELERA!

Rosehip: ¿Eh?¿Qué?

Pero ya era tarde, el intenso viento que había alimentado el fuego en sus inicios estaba soplando de nuevo y acababa de balancear dos grandes árboles, cuyas raíces parcialmente quemadas no pudieron soportar más en el terreno de arenisca del barranco y mandaron los árboles hacia nuestros pobres héroes

Dan: ¡FRENA!

Y el crusader, chirriando durísimo, frenó y llegó a derrapar lo suficiente para quedar a menos de un metro del sitio donde caería uno de los árboles, que, si bien no tocó el suelo, su grosor era suficiente para dejar una luz lo insuficientemente alta entre sí y el suelo para que el crusader pudiera pasar

Dan: Y ahora tenemos que dar otro ro...¡A la mierda!

Darjeeling: ¡Esa lengua!¿Que pasa ahora?

Dan: El otro puto árbol está caído a 20 metros atrás de nosotros...Y por lo que veo son bastante gruesos, va a tomar demasiado tiempo talarlos y el barranco aún está demasiado empinado para poder trepar, mucho menos con nuestros pacientes a cuestas...¡Se me agotan los trucos aquí!

Darjeeling: ¡Chico impaciente¡¿Sabes que dice el dicho?

Dan: ¡No hay tiempo para dichos!

Darjeeling, con toda la calma del mundo: Tendrás que escucharme...El mejor fuego no es el que se enciende rápidamente...Y si bien reconozco que estás preocupado por tu amigo y tu objetivo era salir de aquí, al menos date 1 minuto para pensar cómo resolver las cosas...No he conservado a St Gloriana en la escena del senshado sólo tomando té, ¡ufufufufu!

Dan: ¡Está bien! A ver, no podemos trepar el barranco, estamos bloqueados por árboles MUY gruesos que nuestras herramientas demoraran en penetrar...penetrar...penetrar...¡Oye pelirroja!¿Queda munición en este tanque?

Rosehip: ¡Tengo nombre, desu wa! ¡Tenemos abundancia de AP y unas cuantas HE!¡No las pude gastar hoy porque tu equipo apenas si me dejo consumir algunas!

Tengo una pequeña idea...Darjeeling-san, hazme de cargadora esta vez, vamos a despejar ese árbol a tiros

Rosehip: ¡¿Vas a desperdiciar MI valiosa municion!?

Dan: No es que haya una manera más rapida de salir de este desgraciado horno ¡Da marcha atrás 10 metros!¡Cuando dé la señal dispara la ametralladora coaxial hacia donde señale!Enciende las luces del tanque

Y así, Dan bajó del tanque, calculó lo más rápido posible a donde apuntar para sacar un trozo de árbol lo suficientemente grande para despejar el camino para el crusader, por cuanto era bastante grueso y tratar de talarlo todo consumiría toda la munición y no sería suficiente; luego tomó un trozo de arenisca y marcó el espacio que trazó en su mente, acto seguido volvió al tanque y tomó la posición de artillero del cañon del 6pdr que iba a poner a cantar.

Dan: ¡Abro fuego!

Dan empezó desde arriba, alternando una munición AP y después de dejar pasar un instante, una HE para abrir un surco en la madera rápidamente y luego pedía fuego de ametralladora para rematar el surco, su práctica con cañones debidamente probada hacía este trabajo que de otra manera requeriría una sierra, aunque la labor se veía algo enlentecida porque debido al accidente en el acantilado, parte de la munición estaba derramada por todas partes del tanque.

Eventualmente la tajada de tronco fue agujereada de modo que tenia grandes huecos de lado a lado, pero aún no caía

Dan: ¿Y ahora qué?

Rosehip: ¡Lo que hicimos ahora rato, chico grosero! ¡A talar! Darjeeling-sama, por favor quédese en el tanque, aun ha de estar debil

Mientras Rosehip y Dan otra vez se pusieron manos a la obra y mientras atacaban la debilitada madera, volvieron a caer piedrecillas del borde del barranco y despues de las piedras, arena y bloques cada vez más grandes de piedra, todo lo cual era un muy mal augurio de lo que se avecinaba

Darjeeling: Ehh...chicos, el barranco...

Rosehip: Ay no...el barranco se esta moviendo...¡SE ESTA MOVIENDO!

Dan: ¡Los árboles y el fuego deben haber desestabilizado el terreno! ¡DEPRISA!¡Darjeeling-san, ayúdanos!

Darjeeling tomó una estaca de acero de la caja de herramientas y se puso manos a la obra aunque fuera sacando astillas del árbol, después de todo su estado no era el mejor y la barra era pesada

5 minutos después, una piedra grande cayó, rebotó en el suelo y luego en el crusader, haciendo un enorme ruido y dejándole un abollón, y el ruido despertó a alguien dentro del tanque

Assam: ¿Dónde...estoy?

Assam débilmente se puso de pie y apenas tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para sacar su cabeza de la torreta y ver a Darjeeling, a Rosehip y a un chico poco familiar tratando frenéticamente de sacar un trozo de un enorme árbol y no tardó en darse cuenta que algo estaba mal

Assam: ¡Kyaaaah! ¿Darjeeling-sama, que esta pasando?

Darjeeling: ¡Assam!¡Gracias a kami-sama!¡Assam, arranca el tanque!¡Estamos a punto de acabar aqui!

Assam: ¡Pero no se conducir!

Darjeeling: ¡No me importa, sólo haz algo!

Assam, tan rápido como pudo, se dirigió al puesto de conductor, afortundamente Rosehip olvidó apagar el tanque, asi que era un paso menos; sin embargo, meter la marcha en la caja de cambios era otro asunto, ya que ese procedimiento es casi brujería para cualquiera que no fuera conductor

Assam: Veamos...El manual del tanque...Tiene que estar en alguna parte...

Dan: Dajeeling-san, dame esa barra, este último trozo de madera debería romperse tan sólo haciendo fuerza, ya no podemos alcanzarlo con herramientas

Dan clavó la barra en el terco trozo de madera que quedaba tan fuerte como pudo y con ayuda de sus compañeras de batalla, empezaron a empujar hacia abajo haciendo palanca para hacerlo ceder, siendo este un pulso entre la terca naturaleza de la madera y varios desesperados sobrevivientes de un incendio salvaje

Mientras esto pasaba, Assam había encontrado el precioso manual y estaba leyendolo a toda prisa hasta que encontró la sección para el conductor

Assam: ¡Ajá!¡Si hago esto y esto y si no se me apaga el motor con el clutch, deberia poder meter primera marcha...!

Assam procedió a hacer esto y tuvo una cansada pero triunfante sonrisa cuando el motor rugió y movio ligeramente el tanque **hacia adelante** como se necesitaba en esos críticos momentos mientras cada vez más piedrecillas golpeteaban el lateral del crusader

Dan: ¡FUERA ABAJO!

Y el terco trozo de maderá cayó vencido al suelo, de donde fue retirado hacia un lado del camino para dar paso al camino de la pequeña victoria

Darjeeling: ¡Dejen las herramientas al lado del camino, vendremos por ellas luego!¡A bordo, AHORA!¡Assam, arranca la máquina!

Y los 3 triunfadores sobre la naturaleza corrieron hacia el tanque que había empezado a moverse y se treparon sobre él, como un ayudante de bus de antaño y pasaron bajo su leñoso y rústico arco del triunfo justo en el momento en que un gran derrumbe de piedras bajó del barranco, que hubiera sido suficiente para volver al crusader una tumba pétrea.

Unos 10 minutos de temblorosa marcha después (Assam aún no domina el clutch), el tan ansiado río fue alcanzado por nuestra valiente tripulación

Dan, soltando gemidos dudosamente sugestivos: ¡AAAAAAAAAH!¡ ** _SÜSSIN DET_**!¡YA PUEDO DESCANSAR DE ESTE COCHINO CALOR!

Rosehip: ¿Qué carajo, desu wa?

Darjeeling: Se lo merece, después de todo él fue el de la idea, ahora sólo queda esperar

Dan: Chicas, ahora solo queda una cosa por hacer...Saquemos a los chicos aun inconscientes del tanque y llevémoslos al río, quizá el agua fría los haga volver en sí mejor que las mojaditas que hemos intentado antes y deben estar deshidratados y con hipertermia; Assam-san, puedes parar aqui, por favor.

Rosehip: De acuerdo, igual ya me siento sucia de tanto sudor, madera y ceniza pegados a mi hermosa piel...¡IIIUUGHHH!

Darjeeling: Mi dulce Pekoe es SOLO MIA para cargarla ¿De acuerdo?

Dan: ¡Quieta ahi, Nagamon!

Ordenadamente, Dan y Darjeeling procedieron a sacar a los aún inconscientes del crusader y confiárselos a Rosehip, que después de refrescarse, procedio a salpicarlos con fresca agua fría; Assam quiso salir por su cuenta del tanque después de apagarlo, pero su debilidad se lo impidió y estuvo a punto de caerse derecho al suelo de no ser por la oportuna reacción de Dan

Assam: Estoy bien, no te...

Dan: No lo estás, estuviste fuera por mas de 20 minutos y aún te veo débil, déjate ayudar hoy; aunque me hubieras secuestrado antes, hoy no es día de tirarse piedras

Dan luego jaló suavemente a Assam fuera de la escotilla y la llevó en brazos como si fueran recién casados, para vergüenza y asombro de ella

Assam, para sus adentros: ¡KYAAAH! ¡¿Como se atreve a llevarme así?! Y sin embargo, esa actitud TAN masculina...Nunca había sentido algo asi...Nunca creí tener qu buscar información de esto...

Assam se ruborizó levemente y se permitió esa extraña sensación acurrucándose en brazos de Dan hasta que llegaron al río

Dan: _¡AAAAAAJJJJ!¡Por fin algo de mi amado frío!¡Qué clase mañana ni que ocho cuartos, quiero dormir hasta que me sepa a cacho, hijueputa!_

Una vez Dan dejó a Assam al cuidado de Darjeeling y Rosehip, simplemente hizo un clavado en las oscuras aguas del río y empezó a nadar a placer, no se cambiaba por nada en el mundo en ese momento

Unos 10 minutos después, el equipo de rescate llegó, con una ambulancia blindada muy moderna, una DRDO india, con la que procedieron a antender enseguida a todos por hipertermia y probable inhalación de humo.

Dan: Dulce, dulce victoria

Darjeeling: Chico, aunque seas tan raro, grosero, incapaz de lidiar con mucha presión y todo, algo me dice que tienes un futuro brillante pero a la vez mucho que aprender...y que dentro de año muchas cosas habrán cambiado para la próxima vez que nos veamos.

Dan: ¿De qué estas hablando?¿Eres una **_shenadzöry_**?¿Una adivina?

Darjeeling: Llámalo intuición femenina...Por ahora disfruta de tu descanso

En cuanto regresaron al campo principal con todos los demás, Darjeeling salió de la ambulancia seguida de Pekoe y Assam, sus demás compañeras de equipo se reunieron a su alrededor preocupadas por su salud. Ante la multitud, ella trató de buscar a Max, pero este seguía tendido en la camilla recibiendo la ayuda de los paramédicos, al darse cuenta de la mirada de su amiga de la infancia, el simplemente alzo su mano con el pulgar arriba, a lo que la rubia simplemente sonrió y regresó a sus compañeras.

Darjeeling: No se, preocupen estoy bien

Roseship: ¡Pero Darjeeling-sama, hemos perdido! ¡Eso quiere decir que usted ya no estará con nosotras!

Darjeeeling: No te preocupes, hay un dicho que dice "Subir la montaña solo es de ingenuos, el hacerlo con compañía es de sabios"

Pekoe: Eh… NO sé quién dijo esa frase...

Darjeeling: Lo sé… acabo de inventarla.

Assam: Según los datos, las probabilidades de éxito son muy cercanas a cero, aun así está decidida a intentarlo.

Darjeeling: Si es lo único que queda ahora. – Dicho esto Darjeeling miro fijamente al horizonte por donde un rostro conocido se acercaba - Madre

La madre de Darjeeling había llegado al lugar, donde estaban atendiendo a todos los heridos por el incendio, se paró a un rato a mirar el estado de su hija, por sus ropas mojadas y algo quemadas entendió, realmente la gravedad del asunto. Pero no dijo nada a su hija, ante tal silencio Darjeeling dio un paso al frente.

Darjeeling: Lo lamento Madre… Te he decepcionado, no pude ganarles a los hombres… Lo lamento ¡yo… yo...! – Mientras continuaba sus ojos azules se volvieron cristalinos y lágrimas brotaban de ellos – No tengo excusas para esta derrota, pero aunque no haya logrado la victoria quiero que por favor por…favor me dejes todavía practicar senshado – concluyó mientras se inclinaba hacia su madre en una reverencia japonesa haciendo que su frente casi tocara al suelo, y de igual manera que todo su séquito detrás de ella también la hacía.

La madre de Darjeeling se acercó a ella, al mismo tiempo que estaba alzaba su rostro con sus ojos llorosos pero sin perder su compostura. Los ojos de madre e hija se encontraron, y la madre abofeteo a su hija.

-Madre… -Dijo Darjeeling mientras se tomaba su mejilla con su mano.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar su madre la abrazo y comenzó a llorar mientras la apretaba con toda su fuerza.

Darjeeeling: Madre…. Guarde su compostura.

Senren: Idiota… ¿Cómo pudiste arriesgar tu vida así…?

Darjeeling: Pero...

Senren: Es mi culpa por darte un ultimátum si no ganabas este encuentro.

Darjeeeling: ¡Madre...!

Senren: Lo lamento… Es mi culpa que terminaras así… los hijos no deben resolver los problemas de sus padres – decía entre lagrimas

Darjeeling: ¡Madre, pero yo…!

Senren: Si tu deseo es ir a universidad para que sigas practicando Senshado, no te detendré… ¿Me oíste?

Darjeeling: Madre…¡Muchas gracias! –dijo la hija también llorando mientras correspondía aquel abrazo.

En aquel momento, la delegación de St Gloriana era un mar de emocionadas lágrimas

…

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, Anchovy caminaba para reunirse con Alfred y celebrar junto a él la victoria de SF, pero no lograba encontrarlo.

Anchovy: Maldición perdí a Alfred, se supone que estaba aquí pero ahora…

Mientras estaba perdida en su pensamiento chocó accidentalmente con alguien sin darse cuenta.

Anchovy: ¡Lo lamento! – dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia la persona sin saber quién era.

¿?: No te preocupes – Anchovy reconoció esa voz y rápidamente alzo la mirada.

Anchovy: ¡Tú eres la hermana de Nishizumi Miho, Nishizumi Maho!

Maho: Me conoces.

¿?: Oh…¿Es una amiga tuya, Maho?

Maho: Es la comandante del equipo de senshado de Anzio, madre.

Shiho: Ya veo

Anchovy miró a la persona que acompañaba a Maho y la reconoció inmediatamente, se trataba de nadie menos que Nishizumi Shiho la líder del estuilo NIshizumi, rápidamente Anchovy se presentó ante ella.

Anchovy: ¡Mucho gusto conocerla en persona! Soy Chiyomi Anzai, comandante del equipo de Senshado de Anzio.

Shiho: Te conozco, la del carro veloce ¿verdad?

Acnchovy: Si, exactamente.

Shiho: Si no me equivoco, dijiste que estabas buscando a alguien...Se trataba de Alfred Ackerman, el comandante del equipo de SF ¿Verdad?

Anchovy: Exactamente.

Shiho: Ya veo, también lo estamos buscando ¿Cuál es tu relación con él?

Anchovy: ¿Eh? Pues...

¿?: Es su novia.

De repente una voz conocida recorrió el lugar, llamando la atención de las tres mujeres

Anchovy: ¡Ehhhhhh! Tu…tu…tuu…..eres…

Vladimir: Cuanto tiempo sin verla, Nizhisumi Shiho.

Shiho: Lo mismo digo de ti...

Vladimir y su asistente llegaron al lugar de las 3 mujeres, la tensión entre él y Shiho se sentía tan densa e intensa que podía cortarse con un cuchillo, por otro lado Maho simplemente observaba con recelo y Anchovy temblaba de los nervios

Vladimir: Hola de nuevo chica de las coletas, estoy buscando a tu novio

Anchovy: Este...pues…

Shiho: ¿Que es lo que buscas con ese chico?

Vladimir: No se preocupe, no me involucrare en sus asuntos, pero dígame, Nishizumi-sama ¿Qué le pareció su rendimiento?

Shiho: Es aceptable pero…

Vladimir: Pero… Todavía no están listos. ¿Verdad?

Shiho: _Kuso_ …

Vladimir: No esperaba menos de alguien como usted, su intuición se mantiene afilada como siempre.

Anchovy: No lo entiendo.

Shiho: Lo lamento, pero estos chicos están bajo mi jurisdicción como presidenta del comité de Senshado de Japón. Si es todo lo que vas a decir, te pediré que por favor te retires.

Vladimir: Esta bien, lo haré, no esperaba que llamaran tu atención pero que se le va a hacer. ¡Hey, chica de las coletas!

Anchovy: ¡UWAAH!¿si?

Vladimir: dale un mensaje de mi parte a tu novio. Dile que retiraré mi oferta hasta que demuestren que están realmente preparados para enfrentarse al mundo; el Senshado de Japón no es nada comparado con los estilos de otros países, porque en este país su honor y sus tradiciones los reprimen; pero eso no es nada comparado contra los estilos sanguinarios de medio oriente o las coordinaciones perfectas de Europa, aunque los latinos los apoyen, aún les falta mucho a todos ustedes y no solo hablo de SF, si no de las demás escuelas japonesas como Saunders, Maginot, Gloriana, Kuromorimine, Pravda y Ooarai.

Shiho: ¡Chico imprudente!¡Será mejor que retires tus palabras!

Vladimir: Oh tranquila mujer… No lo dije en serio, jajajaja...En fin si de verdad piensan enfrentarnos entonces será mejor que haga algo con su comandante.

Anchovy: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Vladimir: Tú no te preocupes chica del restaurante, estoy seguro que en SF ya se dieron cuenta que tu novio tan sólo ha sido el pionero, mas no es el comandante que necesitan...

Shiho: !Es hora de que te marches...!

Vladimir: Lo se perfectamente; adiós japonesas.

Dicho Esto Vladimir se alejó de ellas perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Maho, ahora con una mirada que echaba puro fuego: ¡Eso fue una declaración de guerra!… ¿Madre?

Shiho: Exactamente.

Anchovy: ¿Qué quiso decir con el comandante?

Maho: Pronto el comandante de SF dejará de ser Alfred… estoy segura que él también lo sabe.

Anchovy: No me digas que por eso fue que él…¡Debo buscarlo!

Rápidamente Anchovy salió corriendo del lugar en busca de Alfred.

…

Mientras tanto en otro lugar...

Vladimir junto con su asistente estaban por abordar un helicóptero

Vladimir: Ya veo muchas gracias por todo, adiós… - Dijo después de cerrar su teléfono-

Anna: ¿Quién era?  
Vladimir: Nuestra amiga Senren, al parecer sale del grupo

Anna: Ya veo, perdimos nuestro as bajo la manga, no debiste decirle eso a Shiho

Vladimir: No te preocupes, desde el inicio sentía que no serviría de nada estar aquí.

Anna: ¿Y que hay de Ricardo?

Vladimir: Nunca estuvo de nuestro lado, lo único que buscaba ese bastardo era reunir a su familia y salvar el pellejo de su empresa.

Anna: ¿Estas seguro? no deberías subestimar a Japón.

Vladimir:¿De verdad? ¿Crees que tu estudiante y sus amigos de verdad sean capaces de ser una piedra en mi camino?

Anna: No lo creo pero… deberíamos ser cuidadosos.

Vladimir: No te preocupes, así será mejor…y más divertido destruirlos. Espero que se preparen…¡Tanquistas de Japón, los espero en el torneo internacional! – finalizó mientras cerraba la puerta del helicóptero y este ascendía con dirección al horizonte.

…

/Aquí Tony, 2 capítulos restantes para el final, ojala lo pueda terminar antes de que acabe el 2018 :'v en fin eso es todo


	39. La Despedida

La brisa marina soplaba fuertemente por toda la costa, a lo lejos se podía observar el atardecer con una naranja intenso, el cual proclamaba que el final del día había llegado, El joven simplemente veía aquel espectáculo sintiendo una gran melancolía en su interior, sentado junto al asta de la bandera que se coronaba en el punto más alto del Fuso; de repente el viento soplo fuertemente haciendo revolotear la camisa y abrigo que el joven llevaba puesto.

El tiempo paso y la noche finalmente había llegado, la cálida brisa marina se había invertido cuando el sol desapareció del horizonte. Ante el cambio de temperatura el joven saco de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta una caja de cigarrillos, tomo uno entre sus dedos y se lo llevo a su boca, acto seguido con un encendedor plateado lo encendió, para seguir contemplando los últimos trazos naranjas que se podía observar en el cielo.

Alfred: ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí…? - Se preguntó a sí mismo el joven que simplemente no quería irse de aquel lugar.

Había pasado cerca de una semana desde el encuentro en el cual los chicos de SF y las chicas de Maginot se enfrentaron contra las escuelas anglosajonas, la Premiación se realizó acto seguido, pero debido al desgaste de ambos equipos y los incidentes ocurridos no llevó mucho tiempo; por otra parte los y las tanquistas que habían resultado heridas de alguna manera a los pocos días dejaron los hospitales, así que en compensación de lo ocurrido SF propuso realizar una fiesta, en su buque escuela, la cual sería patrocinada por el club de Senshado de SF.

El día de la celebración era hoy, la fiesta empezaría cerca de las 8 de la noche, todos los preparativos ya habían sido terminados, así que solo faltaba que la gente restante llegará al lugar.

¿?: ¡Oye!

De pronto una voz llamo la atención del joven comandante que se encontraba a la mitad de su cigarro.

Alfred: Dan… - respondió al regresar a ver al joven detrás de él - ¿Qué sucede? – dijo volviendo a ver el horizonte.

Dan: Yo soy el que debería preguntártelo, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Alfred: …

Dan: Es por la Anchoa ¿Verdad?... no estés triste amigo porque te dejó, ya encontraras a alguien mas.

Alfred: Ella no en dejo idiota… solo que estamos peleados.

Dan: Si… claro….

Alfred: Es enserio, en fin que quieres… estoy ocupado.

Dan: Claro aquí arriba muriendo de frio y fumando, que ocupado que estas; ¡apresúrate y ven te necesitamos para iniciar la fiesta!

Alfred: No… No quiero ir, dile a Eli o a Max que lo haga…

Dan: No creo que sea posible; Eli está coqueteando con Anko y Max está como loco tratando que el sonidista tenga todo preparado.

Alfred: Ok entonces hazlo tú…

Dan: Eso le corresponde hacerlo al comandante de SF.

Alfred: …

Dan: Ah... En fin vine a avisarte que Yumiko te llama, eso y que si no vas al parecer Wetzel iniciará la fiesta. Nos vemos.

Dicho esto el joven de lentes y pelo rubio se alejó del comandante y bajo las escaleras perdiéndose en la obscuridad.

Alfred: Ah… mierda

Antes de darse cuenta el cigarro de Alfred se había terminado de consumir, frunciendo el ceño y dejando caer la colilla al suelo, Alfred aplastó la colilla de cigarrillo con su zapato y luego vio como esta fue llevada por el viento. Sin decir nada el joven se dio vuelta y bajando las escaleras se perdió en la obscuridad.

…

La joven dama alzo si brazo sosteniendo una vaso lleno de vino tinto y se lo llevo a sus labios y de un solo trago se lo bebió sin respirar, su rostro se tensó y sus ojos se entrecerraron por la amargues de la bebida. Retiro el cristal de sus labios de forma abrupta soltando pequeñísimas gotas del néctar escarlata perdiéndose en el aire, golpeó su vaso en la barra retumbando el local, pero no importaba pues era la única ahí el lugar estaba tan desolado que Goku y Freezer lo escogerían para un enfrentamiento bélico sin precedentes; tomó la botella de juego de uva para adultos y se la volvió a llenar, repitió el acto una y otra vez mientras en su mente se retorcía de lamentos y melancolía por amor, de repente un joven se presentó junto a ella y se sentó en el banquillo contiguo antes de que pudiera pedir algo a la cantinera la joven dama de cabellos verdosos le ofreció un vaso de vino, el joven con la mirada acepto y lo bebió sin inmutarse, alegando que aquella bebida no era lo suficientemente fuerte, para sobrellevar su dolor por su amada.

El joven llamó a una de las cantinera y le solicitó una bebía más fuerte pero esta se negó, entrando en cólera el joven se puso de pie y le exigió una botella del más caro tequila, mientras colocaba todo su dinero en la mesa de forma abrupta retumbando otra vez el lugar pues el dolor de su corazón solo podía ser ahogado por el alcohol. Pero en vez de recibir su licor se llevó un gran golpe en la cabeza de un sartén.

Gesta: Gahh….

Pepperoni: Oigan sé que están deprimidos y todo pero...¿No creen que están exagerando?

Anzai: ¡Silencio! Y tráeme más vino.

Pepperoni: ¿Crees que esto es un bar del viejo oeste? Pero si solo es el Anzio Express.

Efectivamente, Anchovy y Gesta se encontraba sentado en la barra del Anzio express una de todos los puestos de comida que se habían preparado para la fiesta, y ya que era un poco temprano no había nadie todavía comiendo en el solamente dos jóvenes llenos de melancolía.

Carpaccio: Entiendo la razón por la cual Duce está deprimida pero ¿que fue lo que te pasó a ti?

Gesta: No sé si escucharon de la disputa que hubo en SF hace algunas semanas.

Pepperoni: si escuchamos algunos rumores de que estaban jugando a policías y ladrones o algo así ¿Pero al final se solucionó? ¿Verdad?

Gesta: Si, yo fui uno de los perseguidos y entonces…

…

Carpaccio: Ya veo entonces te le declaraste a la chica que te gusta de una manera súper dramática, entonces luego de que se arreglaron todas las cosas fuiste a hablar de vuelta con ella pero ella hace todo lo posible por evitarte

Gesta: exactamente por más que intento hablar con ella siempre sale corriendo, y por más que trate no logro alcanzarla, es demasiado rápida como si fuera un DD… Creo que me odia

Pepperoni: oh… ya veo ¿Qué es un DD?

Carpaccio: Ya veo… Pero después de todo creo que si es tu culpa.

Gesta: ¿Por qué?

Carpaccio: no sabría decírtelo muy bien pero tal vez la razón es que la dejaste sola en aquel ascensor hacia el cuarto de máquinas verdad, tal vez ella hubiera preferido que los capturaran a ambos que dejarla sola, quiero decir la situación que nos describiste era muy caótica.

Gesta: Entonces ella de verdad me odia….

Al escuchar las palabras de Carpaccio Gesta se desplomó en la mesa dejando a tras un aspecto como si su alma hubiera dejado su cuerpo.

Gesta: ¿Y qué le pasó a la Anchoa?

Anzai: Es Anchov… en realidad no tengo fuerzas para corregirte.

De igual manera la joven comandante de la escuela italiana estaba derrumbada en la mesa con su alma a medio salir de su cuerpo.

Pepperoni: Nee-san se peleó con su novio y desde ahí no se han hablado

Gesta: Bueno puedo imaginármelo.

Anzai: ¿Qué?

Gesta: Bueno la verdad es que Alfred desde aquel día del encuentro ha estado por las nubes, nuestra instructora ya no sabe qué hacer con él ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquel día?

Anzai: Ah…

Carpaccio: Por favor Duce…

Anzai: Jamás vi esa personalidad de Alfred, parecía una persona diferente; el Encuentro había terminado hace algunas horas, pero Alfred no se presentó a la entrega del permio, Así que lo buscaba desesperadamente, había conocido a mi ídolo Shiho Nishizumi y estaba muy emocionada y quería compartir esa euforia con Alfred, pero finalmente cuando lo encontré, el…

…

Anzai: ¡Alfred! - llamó la chica.

Pero el joven regresó no regresó a ver a la chica

La chica trató de acercarse pero la voz del joven no se lo permitió.

Alfred: NO te acerques.

Anzai: ¿Qué te sucede Alfred no pareces tú mismo?

Mientras decía estas palabras la chica se percató las colillas consumidas de cigarrillos en el suelo.

Alfred: Sé que no te gusta el olor a cigarrillo así que es mejor que no te acerques.

Anzai: ¡Pero qué haces eres un menor de edad, deja eso en este instante!

Alfred: lo lamento… tienes razón… - acto seguido el joven tiro el cigarrillo y lo apago con su zapato.

Anzai: ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Así no es como eres tú! – dijo la chica mientras trató de acercarse al chico, pero este la empujo lejos de él.

Alfred: ¡No te acerques!

Anzai: ¿Alfred? ¿Por qué tú?

Alfred: Lo sé lo escuche todo….

Alfred caminó por todo el buque escuela evitando las multitudes pues sentía vergüenza de toparse con personas de otras escuelas, finalmente después de media hora llegó hasta la zona del club de Senhsado donde observó desde lejos a la gente divirtiéndose conversando charlando y riendo, pero para él se sentían tan distantes. Como si no existieran en su realidad, mientras se dirigía al hangar del club pudo ver a Anzai a lo lejos en una mesa, el joven trató de acercarse pero después dio vuelta atrás decepcionado de sí mismo y con melancolía en sus ojos.

…

Finalmente Alfred llegó al lugar citado por Yumiko la sala del club de Senshado en donde la mujer lo estaba esperando, Alfred entro en la habitación y pudo ver a Yumiko sentada de espaldas ante él

Alfred: Aquí Estoy…

Pero la Instructora ni se inmuta

El silencio reinó en la habitación, cada vez desesperando más a Alfred.

Alfred: …

Pero la instructora ni se inmuta

Ace que había visto a Alfred entrar al salón del club lo siguió y al subir las escaleras se encontró con el aspecto acabado de Alfred.

Ace: ¡Alfred!, ¿Qué te sucede? Te ves acabado.

Alfred: Ace… a pues… no es nada.

Ace: ¡No me digas que en realidad terminaste con Anchovy!, ¿Los rumores son cierto?  
Alfred: ¡Claro que no!... Solo… estamos peleados… creo.

Ace: Eso no suena bien…

Alfred: En fin ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Ace: No veo a mi amigo en todo el día y cunado lo centro se ve medio muerto es normal que me preocupe.

Alfred: Gracias… supongo pero no es nada…

Ace: No lo creo, no pareces el comandante del club de Senshado de SF.

Alfred Recorrió el camino hasta una de las sillas de plástico y se sentó sobre ella encogiendo su cuerpo y sosteniendo su frente con sus brazos mientras estos se apoyaban en sus rodillas.

Alfred: Ahh…. Yo me pregunto lo mismo…

…

Anzai: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Alfred: Quería relajarme y pensé que el helipuerto sería un lugar donde no iría nadie pero todos ellos fueron ahí incluida tu así que lo escuche todo.

Anzai: Ya veo… pero aun así yo creo…

Alfred: los defraude a todos.

Anzai: ¿Alfred?

Alfred: no me merezco ser comandante de SF

Mientras más hablaba Alfred, Anchovy sentía que su amado se acercaba más y más a un lugar del que si cayera no pudiera salir, así que se acercó hacia el pero.

Alfred: No soy suficientemente bueno para ti.

Ante aquellas palabras la joven de cabello verdoso miró a los ojos a Alfred, no era el chico del que se había enamorado eran ojos sombríos sin luz y sin vida se acercó al joven estudiante y lo abofeteo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Anzai: ¡Idiota!

…

Dan: Así que lo abofeteaste y lo dejaste ahí…

Los presentes regresaron a ver de quien era la voz que acaba de entrar en la conversación y vieron a Dan con la boca llena de pasta.

Gesta: ¿A qué hora llegaste tú aquí?

Dan: Vine a buscar a la Duce y creí que estaba aquí, llegue a lo que contabas nuestra odisea de hace unas semanas pedí una Pasta a la Anzio a una de las camareras, supongo que estaba muy inmersos en la historia

Anzai: En fin ¿Para que me buscabas?

Dan: Para preguntarte que carajos le hiciste a nuestro tonto comandante, y ya cumplí ese objetivo

Anzai: Ok…

Dan: Y ahora debo cumplir el otro

Dicho esto Dan se puso de pie y tomo a Anchovy por su camisa y la tiro al suelo.

Anzai: ¡Porca miseria! ¿Qué estás haciendo? (Nani kore!)

Dan: ¡Yo debería preguntarte eso! ¿¡No se supone que tú y Alfred ya tuvieron su inicio feliz!? Porque llenandote de vino en nuestra nave solo pierdes el tiempo ¡Ve y búscalo!

Anzai: Pero…

Dan: ¡Pero nada, mujer!…¡Puede que los hombres parezcamos fuertes y todo pero somos unos idiotas y aun peor en el amor! ¡Estando enmadorados somos una montaña de sentimientos que no expresamos y por eso a veces explotamos haciendo estupideces para agradar a quien amamos!

Carpaccio: Que complicados...

Dan: Si, en el fondo podemos ser severas flores, pero son en momentos de debilidad en los cuales necesitamos el afecto humano, y pues como no podemos ir a llorar a las piernas de nuestros amigos sin tener que decir #nohomo, buscamos a alguien del sexo opuesto que nos complemente.

Gesta: ohh ya veo…

Dan: Tu no digas nada, alemán de cantina ¡Estas igual de pendejo que ella!

Anzai: Entonces yo debo…

Dan: ¡Corre, abrázalo y no lo sueltes aunque te diga la contrario! Veras como cae redondo y se le pasa la idiotez

Anzai no lo comprendía del todo pero sentía arrepentimiento de no haberse quedado con Alfred aquel día de la batalla, así que se armó de valor y corrió a buscar a Alfred.

Dan: Bueno y ahora vamos contigo…

Gesta: ¿Yo?

…

Alfred: Siento que perdí el rumbo. Sé que mi desempeño no fue el mejor.

Ace: Recuerda lo que dijo el Mariscal Helmuth von Moltke "Ningún Plan, por bueno que sea, resiste su primer contacto con el enemigo"

Alfred: Bueno Pero sobre lo de Vladimir no sé muy bien que rumbo tomar. Pienso que tal vez... no soy el indicado para ser comandante.

Ace: ¡Jajajaja!

Alfred: ¿Y ahora de que te ríes?

Ace: Es irónico que tú digas eso, en este momento, solamente hemos tenido dos encuentros oficiales que GANAMOS ¿Y ya quieres tirar la toalla solo porque te pusieron fuera de combate a ti? ¿Quién fue el que nos arrastraba día a día a las oficinas del Consejo Estudiantil a llenar forma tras forma para permitir este club?

Alfred: Hm, bueno, si, tienes razón…

Ace: ¿Quién fue el loco que nos consiguió un encuentro oficial casi después de que fundaran el club?

Alfred: Yo lo hice, fue muy duro la verdad, ninguna escuela quería colaborar solamente… Anzio…

Ace: ¿Anzai?

Alfred: Si… me porte como un idiota con ella el después de la premiación… Sé que ella tenía la mejor de las intenciones pero yo…

Ace: Si lo se amigó estabas muy frustrado, tranquilo, todos tenemos un mal día.

Alfred: Yo… me estado preguntando… ¿Cuál es mi Senshadou?

Ace: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Alfred: Cuando estuve en Anzio, Anzai me habló de ello. En Japón cada estilo o escuela de tanquistas sigue su propio "camino del tanque", aparte de que eso es lo que traduce senshadou.

Ace: No lo entiendo muy bien

Alfred: No te culpo, es algo ambiguo, pero un día estudiando me pregunté porque Chi-ha-tan Siempre se lanza a la carga sin pensarlo, o como Saunders usa su superioridad numérica, St Gloriana Marchando en fuego, nosotros más que un camino lo llamaríamos doctrinas.

Ace: Ya veo.

Alfred: Pero entonces observé a Ooarai, un equipo como el nuestro que salió de la nada y terminó convirtiéndose en el campeón nacional… Se sabe que su comandante Miho Nishzumi no siguio el "camino" de su familia y acabó usando su propio estilo, y como no la conozco y Chiyomi sí, le pregunte cuál era su "camino" y cómo fue que ella pudo llevar su equipo de la nada a la victoria, y lo que ella me dijo fue...

"Al combatir con ella...No sé cómo describirlo pero nos conocimos, sentí quien era Ooarai, no sé qué es lo que tiene ese equipo pero para si tuviera que describirlos con una palabra seria Amistad"

Alfred: Todos con quienes Ooarai peleo se volvieron compañeras, tal vez haya algo que me falta para ser comandante que quiero pero… pero… estoy seguro que lo sabré si peleamos contra ellas.

Ace: … ¿Eso quiere decir?

Alfred se puso de pie no con la mirada melancólica de antes si no una llena de dua pero al mismo tiempo convicción

Alfred: No sé qué deparará el futuro pero… hasta que no sepa que es lo que me falta seguiré siendo el comandante hasta mi enfrentamiento con ellas…

Justo en ese momento Alfred dejó la sala del club y salió corriendo a la fiesta, dejando a Ace y a Yumiko en la sala del club.

Ace: Bueno al menos se puso de buen humor, no es cierto Yumiko-sensei…¿Yumiko-sensei?

Ace se acercó a su instructora para darse cuenta que estaba completamente dormida.

Ace: Ahh – suspiró - Típico de usted…

…

Alfred Salió corriendo hasta donde estaba Anzai, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes pues ni había aparecido en la fiesta.

Anzai: ¿Alfred? - Alfred, sin decir nada tomó la mano de Anzai - ¡Ey! ¡Espera a donde en llevas!

Alfred: Ven conmigo un momento

Dan: Epa, esto si es inesperado

Alfred se la llevo lejos de la fiesta hasta un lugar apartado donde no había nadie.

Anzai: Ya me secuestraste ¿Ahora que quieres?

Alfred: Anzai… lo lamento…por lo de otro día, todo fue mi culpa

Anzai: Bueno, si tú me lo pides no hay nada que hacer, no pensé en como estabas despues de todo.

Alfred: La verdad es que estaba dudando en que si tenía que seguir siendo comandante pero… he tomado una decisión.

Anzai: ¿Qué sucede de que hablas?

Alfred: Quiero ser mejor, no quiero quedarme como estoy ahora, asi que aunque no sea hoy ni mañana, pero quiero retar a Ooarai.

Anzai: ¿Qué estás loco? Si apenas pudieron con St. GLoriana y Saunders.

Alfred: Lo sé pero soy Alfred Ackerman, fundé un club de senshado con hombres y logré que participaran en combates, no deben haber imposibles para mí y estoy seguro de que mi equipo solo caera luchando como tigres.

Anzai: Ah… e rindo contigo, pero sabes que te estaré apoyando.

Alfred: Si sobre eso quiero que participes conmigo…

Anzai: ¿Eh?

Alfred: Si Nuestras dos escuelas contra Ooarai y Kuromorimine.

Anzai: ¡¿Qué?!

Alfred: Si, jajaja, en fin, eso era todo ¿Quieres disfrutar la fiesta conmigo?

La duce de anzio no lo comprendía del todo pero estaba aliviada de que aquellos ojos sombríos de su amado habían vuelto a destellar convicción y fuerza de forma que sin decirle le piso el pie con fuerza

Alfred: ¡GAhhh!

Acto seguido lo abrazó

Alfred: Eh… Anzai… - el joven sin saber cómo reaccionar se ruborizó y trato de separarla de él

Alfred: Espera... Apesto a tabaco…

Anzai: Lo sé…

Alfred: Yo…lo lamento…

Anzai: ¡Es tu culpa!

Alfred: ¿No decías que también fue tu culpa?

Anzai: ¡Es tu culpa! Ahora cállate…

Alfred: Si señora…

Alfred al comprender su situación correspondió el abrazó con ternura a su amada comandante. Sin saber que de lejos eran observados.

Un par de chicas escondidas entre los arbustos con la cara pintada y ropa de camuflaje observaban la hermosa escena a lo lejos

Amatsu: Por fin parece que se reconciliaron.

Toki: Si… ¿es algo bueno pero porque estamos haciendo esto?

Amatsu: Ya te lo dije, Dan y Yumiko nos lo ordenaron, dijeron que debíamos acabar con todos los conflictos amorosos que pudiéramos, ¿Además no es como que tuvieras algo mejor que hacer?

Toki: Este... Pues no es que no tenga algo que hacer

Amatsu: Además de esta forma no te toparas con el tonto de Gesta…

Toki: Esta bien… Creo que tienes razón… - Aceptó Toki de mala gana

De esta manera las chicas se levantaron y ocultas por la noche se alejaron del lugar.

Mientras esto sucedía la mente de Amatsu divagaba con lo sucedido horas antes

…

Eran cerca del mediodía y los miembros más importantes del club se encontraban en una reunión secreta en un aula de la academia durante el descanso del almuerzo de aquel día

Dan: ¡Y por eso juntaremos a todas los cabos sueltos romanticos que podamos de SF! – dijo el joven mientras se acomodaba su lentes y mostraba en la pizarra del salón: "Plan para que SF no mande el senshado al carajo con quinta por volverse la clinica de la Doctora Corazón"

Amatsu: Yo no entiendos

Eli: Lo sé, solo nos citó aquí y no dio ninguna explicación.

Dan: ¿Vamos chicos no se dan cuenta de lo que paso en SF durante todo este tiempo?

Eli: ¿Aunque digas no se supone que Yumiko nos citó a nosotros aquí, entonces porque…?

Dan: Yumiko-sensei...Está y no esta

De esta manera los chicos regresaron a ver a sus espaldas y después de una inspección visual al encontraron en una bolsa de dormir en el suelo del aula junto a la pared.

Eli: Ok continuemos que es este plan para que SF….

Dan: "Plan para que SF no mande el senshado al carajo con quinta por volverse la clínica de la Doctora Corazón"

Amatsu: ¿A quién se le ocurrio ese nombre tan malo?

Mientras tanto en la preparación del escenario para la fiesta del lugar.

Max: ¡Franshushu!… uhg… debería ponerme un suéter.

Volviendo a nuestros héroes.

Anko: A ver si entiendo el contexto, Dan ¿Quieres decir que los conflictos amorosos que nos jodieron durante todos estos meses desde la idiotez de Max con Eli pueden mandar la moral por los suelos y con ella nuestro desempeño en combate?

Dan: Exacto, al inicio pensábamos proponerle a Alfred prohibir las relaciones amorosas en el club pero…

Dan recordó lo que habló con Max en la mañana.

Max: Ni mierda. ¡No puedes frenar el Amor!

Ace: Y lo dice el tipo que fue el causante de todo esto….

Max: Ugh… ok pero créeme sabiéndolo usar este puede aumentar la moral del club.

Volviendo a nuestros héroes otra vez

Amatsu: ¿Un flashback dentro de un Flashback? Diablos el autor sí que no tiene estándares.

Dan: Bueno en fin el punto es que los he elegido a ustedes para ser los que ayudemos a esas pobres almas perdidas en el amor para mantener este asunto bajo control ¡En serio yo tenia la piedra afuera con ver a Alfred como un zombie por su sindrome emo desde el último encuentro!

Anko: Bueno me parece razonable.

Eli: Entonces seremos algo así como cupidos de amor.

Dan: Si pero en vez de arcos y alas, tendrán un equipo de espionaje, similar al que usamos para entrar a St. Gloriana.

Amatsu: Ok… no me importa pero no quiero participar en esto.

Dan: De hecho tu eres parte importante de este operativo

Amatsu: ¿Por qué?... Espera ¡No me digas que...!

…

Amatsu: Debí negarme…¿Se supone que ayude a mi hermana a estar con el idiota de Gesta?

Mientras ella caminaba junto a Toki por su intercomunicador en su oído, Amatsu recibió una transmisión de Dan.

Dan: ¿Sitrep?

Amatsu: Todo salió bien.

Dan: Ok entonces pasamos al Objetivo 3

Amatsu: ¿Qué diablos piensas hacer?

Dan: Gesta está motivado asi que haremos lo siguiente…

…

Las hermanas pasaron caminando por cerca de 15 minutos atravesando el buque escuela Fuso, a su paso Toki y Amatsu se toparon con varias parejas que se dirigían al evento en la popa del barco, caminaban a paso ligero retirándose el maquillaje de camuflaje y sus ropas de la misma temática, que luego colocaban en sus mochilas de exploración, pues en realidad se les dio el equipo de primera que llevaron al Asalto a St. Gloriana menos los rifles de Paintball con esferas de somnífero.

Toki: ¿Ahora a donde iremos, nee-san?

Amatsu: Debemos avanzar hasta las piscinas de producción de comida

Toki: No puedo pensar un lugar peor para confesarse.

Amatsu: Supongo que tienes razón…

Las chicas siguieron caminando mientras Amatsu seguía pensado si seguir el plan de Dan seria la elección correcta para ella o no…

Amatsu: Oye… Toki.

Toki: Dime Hermana.

Amatsu: ¿En realidad… Te gusta Gesta, verdad?

Toki: ¡¿Qué!? – Dijo la chica ruborizándose – No… es verdad…

Amatsu: Tokitsukaze… ¡Se sincera!

En aquel momento Toki miró directamente a su hermana y al ver al seriedad en sus ojos se dio cuenta de que esta era una conversación seria. Desde lo ocurrido durante las disputas de hace un par de semanas Toki no había hablado debidamente con su hermana mayor.

Toki: El me gusta… Ama-nee

Amatsu: Sabes lo que pienso al respecto, además te he ayudado a escapar de él durante todo este tiempo, ¿Entonces?

Toki: Si… lo se hermana pero después de ver a la Duce de Anzio creo que yo tampoco debo escapar.

Amatsu: Aun cuando sabes que yo no lo aceptaré.

Toki: Ama-nee…

Amatsu: ¿y Entonces?

Toki bajo su mirada, nunca se había enfrentado a s-u hermana mayor antes y además le tenía un gran aprecio, tenía sentimientos encontrados en su interior. Simplemente no sabía que decir.

Amatsu: Ya me lo esperaba – dicho esto Amatsu siguió caminando adelantado a su hermana que todavía no alzaba su mirada.

Toki: Espera… yo… recuerdo… Cuando éramos niñas y yo era molestada por Hatsu-nee y Yuki-nee, en aquellos días tu siempre me defendías de ellas, aunque yo siempre trataba de agradarles y cada vez que no te hacia caso la pasaba mal, desde siempre cada vez que no te hacía caso yo la pasaba mal pero, aquel dia cuando decidí unirme al club de Senshado tú también pensabas que era una mala idea… ¿verdad?

Amatsu: Lo hice y aun pienso que nos quita mucho tiempo para nuestros estudios

Toki: Si, siempre lo dices cuando llegamos a casa pero…

Amatsu: Al final no me dijiste nada y entraste al Club sin que yo me enterara… al final no tuve otra opción que seguirte para asegurarme de que estés bien

Toki: Sé que siempre tomo decisiones demasiado apresuradas y la mayoría de las veces salgo mal parada, siempre confié en ti para salir de mis problemas pero, sabia y sé que no estarás ahí para ayudarme siempre. Nunca te lo dije pero aquella vez decidí entrar en el club no porque me gustaran los tanques o algo así aunque al final me terminaron gustando, fue porque quería demostrarme a mí misma que podía hacer que mis decisiones fueran buenas.

Amatsu: …

Toki: Y tal como no me arrepentí de tomar esa decisión siento igual que aquella vez que no me arrepentiré de tomar esta.

Amatsu: Ya veo, estas muy segura de lo que quieres, aun cuando sabes que tomas malas decisiones.

Toki: Lo estoy Ama-nee

Amatsu: ¿Aun cuando Gesta es una basura de hombre obsesionado con la historia germánica?

Toki: ¿Como puedes decir eso cuando sabes que yo también tengo algo parecido?

Amatsu: ¿Y qué haría si no le agradan tus gustos? Crees que podrías soportarlo si él los odiara.

Toki: Ya te lo dije… Pase lo que pase no voy a arrepentirme de mi decisión.

Amatsu pudo ver la determinación en los ojos de su hermana, estaba enojada con ella pero desde el fondo de su corazón estaba feliz, ver como su querida hermana menor habia madurado, dicho esto, Amatsu se acercó a Toki y de forma inesperada la empujó

Toki: ¡Ama-nee…!

Toki trato de incorporarse pero no había nada debajo de ella, pues no se había dado cuenta del lugar donde estaba y comenzó a caer hacia una de las piscinas productoras de alimentos por el empujón de su hermana.

Mientras tanto Amatsu se encontraba arriba en la cubierta del buque escuela desplomada sobre sus piernas y con sus ojos llorosos. De pronto de las sombras Dan se acercó a Toki.

Dan: Lo hiciste bien.

Amatsu: Eres un maldito sádico...

Dan: Ahora todo depende de Gesta. Si no se decide a hacer algo, voy a colgarlo de la borda

Amatsu: Dejame ayudarte si llegas a hacerlo...

Dan se acercó a Amatsu y sin ver su rostro le dio un pañuelo, y se retiró.

Dan: Eso es todo por hoy, cuando termines, por favor ven a la fiesta, como parte del club es importante que vayas.

Dicho esto el joven se perdió entre la oscuridad, mientras tanto la chica lloraba conteniendo su voz para no ser escuchada por su hermana que se encontraba varios metros debajo feliz porque su hermana había dejado el capullo y madurado a su manera.

…

Toki cayó en una de la piscinas de alimentos, después de reaccionar al golpe rápidamente nado hacia la superficie del agua, al tratar de ubicar sus ojos, pudo a ver a un gesta realmente preocupado por ella tendiéndole su mano para salir de ahí.

Gesta: ¡Toki!

Toki al ver la cara de gesta rápidamente se ruborizo y se metió de neuvo al agua, mientras escuchaba los gritos de Gesta, permaneció debajo de esta aun cuando Gesta hacia todo lo posible por alcanzarla, Antes de darse cuenta de que se quedaba sin oxígeno escuchó otro chapuzón y vio a Gesta debajo del agua, abrió su boca por al impresión y agua entró por esta y rápidamente nado hacia la superficie, momento durante el cual Gesta aprovecho para tomarla y sacarla del agua rápidamente mientras Toki se estremecía entre su tos por tragar agua.

Finalmente Toki y Gesta estaban fuera del agua, ambos muy empapados y con un ligero olor a pescado. Toki finalmente se había recuperado de su trago de agua de pescado, fue cuando Gesta tomó su mano y con una mirada llena de fastidió miró a Toki.

Gesta: Uuungh...¡Ahora si no ah… Te me escapas...! – dijo con una respiración pesada.

Toki: G...G…Gesta ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Gesta: Este pues… Digamos que Dan me dijo que viniera aquí.

Toki: ¿¡Dan?! – Mientras tanto Toki en su mente – "Entonces yo también era parte de su "plan para que SF no mande el senshado al carajo y no se que más..." ¿Y qué qué fue lo que te dijo Dan?

Gesta: Este...Pues...Me dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer aquí… Pero en realidad era porque me dijo...¡Que tú estarías aquí!

Toki volvió a sonrojarse tratando de que Gesta no se diera cuenta pero igual por la oscuridad, el no hubiera podido verla.

Toki: ¡Hm!… Debemos salir de aquí, estamos empapados y si seguimos así podemos agarrar una pulmonía.

Gesta: Tienes razón

De esta manera ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar buscando una forma de salir de ahí, aunque estaba oscuro, no era lo suficiente como para perderse, así que mientras Toki trataba de alejarse de Gesta, el pobre hombre trataba de seguirla a cada rato, viendo como su silencio cada vez se hizo más incómodo, hasta que ambos se separaron buscando por diferentes partes de la zona de producción y finalmente ambos se volvieron a encontrar en un esquina donde finalmente vieron una forma de salir.

Toki: Esto es…

Gesta: Si…

Se trataba de un elevador igual al de aquella vez en la sala de máquinas del buque escuela, lo cual hizo recordar aquella escena a ambos jóvenes.

Gesta aplastó el botón del elevador y este llegó y abrió su puerta, antes de que Gesta pudiera decir algo Toki Corrió hacia este y cerró la puerta dejando a Gesta afuera.

Gesta: ¡No Espera Toki! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Toki: ¡No lo sé! – dijo la chica con la cara roja desde adentro del cubículo y apretó el botón para subir.

Toki: ¡Qué diablos estoy haciendo! ¡Porque no puedo hablarle directamente a la cara!

Toki finalmente llegó a la superficie donde fue cegada por el reflejo de la luna en el mar, salió del ascensor y este rápidamente se cerró y bajo, mientras la chica no podía saber que hacer se le ocurrió una idea inspirada en los sucesos vividos anteriormente.

Finalmente después de un rato Gesta subió por el ascensor, pero antes de que este pudiera salir

Toki: Espera…

Gesta: ¿Qué te pasa?

TOki: NO salgas… si lo haces seguramente volveré a huir de nuevo.

Gesta: ¿Entonces?

Toki: Solo escucha…

Gesta: está bien lo haré… ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué has huido de mi todo este tiempo?

Toki: No... No lo se… Pero cada vez que te veía algo dentro de mi sentía que explotaría no sé cómo controlar este sentimiento.

Gesta: Entonces tu…

Toki: Si… perdón por tardarme tanto pero la respuesta es que… Tú también…me gustas…

Gesta: Entonces… tú también… je… je… espera… déjame verte.

Toki: ¡Eh!..¡Ah!...¡No sé qué expresión hace mi rostro en este momento!

Gesta: Abrió la puerta del ascensor, lo cual hizo caer a Toki la cual mantenía ambos brazos contra la puerta del ascensor, con lo cual Gesta también cayo junto a ella fuera de él, y fue deslumbrado por la misma vista que observo Toki momentos antes.

Ambos chicos estaba uno alado del otro acostados con mirada al cielo nocturno y sobre sus cabezas unos barrotes de metal y la vista del mar.

Toki de forma discreta trató de ponerse de pie para salir de ahí pero Gesta ya esperándolo, la tomo de su mano frenando cualquier clase de escape, Gesta giro su cabeza a su izquierda para observar como Toki trataba de ocultar su rostro con su otro brazo para que él no la viera.

Gesta: Tranquila ya no te forzaré a verme, con el simple hecho de sostener tu mano me conformo.

Pero Toki simplemente no respondió

Gesta: Oye… Lo oí de Dan; al parecer es información clasificada, pero eres una friki de los DD ¿Verdad? Lo cierto es que escuche algo de tu conversación con tu hermana. Y déjame decirte que también comparto tu gusto por los barcos, hasta tengo una coleccion a escala de algunos – Dijo el joven mientras alzaba con orgullo su pulgar tratando de mostrárselo.

Al ver que la joven no reaccionaba Gesta se incorporó y vio como Toki trataba de contener su llanto mientras aun sostenía su mano.

Gesta: ¡Lo siento! ¿¡Dije algo inapropiado!?

TOki: No…. Son… Lágrimas de felicidad….

Dicho esto Aun estando empapados Gesta abrazó a Toki y ocultó su cabeza en su pecho mientras esta le correspondía el abrazo.

…

El tiempo pasó, los artistas invitados causaron furor en toda la fiesta, eran cerca de las 10 de la noche y la fiesta todavía seguía para largo, después de que el comité de disciplina silenciara al consejo estudiantil para evitar que pare la fiesta, por supuesto.

Max, Alfred y Dan se encontraban solos en la sala del club, después de la presentación de Max, pero mientras la fiesta proseguía en las afueras del hangar del club, los 3 chicos estaban solos en el lugar donde se conocieron, en el lugar donde se encontraba el Panzer I C al inicio del club.

Alfred: Parece que te has esforzado con la fiesta.

Max: Obvio mijitrinsazo

Dan: ¿Qué?

Max: ¡Jajaja! Olvídalo, en fin, pero quien en verdad realizo un gran trabajo fue Dan con su "plan para que SF no mande el senshado al carajo con quinta por volverse la tesis de grado de la Doctora Corazón"

Dan: Me toco ponerme frío y duro, pero al final todo salió bien, al menos no mas zombies en el equipo...

Alfred: ¿Qué?

Max: ¡Luego Dan te explica! Pero me alegra que al final hayas llegado a la fiesta, tal como debía ser

Alfrde: Después de todo una persona me hizo recapacitar… Pero...¿Es verdad que te irás?

Max: Si… Es mi decisión… Hay muchos asuntos que debo resolver y si algo aprendí de ti y de todos en SF es que escapando de mis problemas no llegaré a ningún lugar.

Alfred: Ya veo… Entonces supongo que es una despedida.

Dan: ¿A dónde te irás?

Max: Por ahora regresaré a mi antigua escuela en Colombia, estoy seguro que con Alfred y tú al mando lograran llegar mucho más lejos, yo los apoyaré desde afuera.

Dan: Espera ¿¡Yo al mando de qué!? ¿Ahora a mí me tocara supervisar a los mecánicos y todas esas cosas? Al caraaaajoooo...

Max: Si suerte con ello jajaja…Bueno, fue bueno mientras duró.

Alfred: Lamento que tengas que irte.

Max: Alfred, Dan háganme un favor no se lo digan a Eli ni a nadie del club.

Dan: Entendido.

Max: Ustedes fueron los mejores amigos que conocí cuando me trasferí aquí, así que tengan por seguro que no los olvidaré.

Alfred: Igual nosotros amigo.

Max: Dejaré aquí al IS y al Panzer I C, los retiraré cuando se gradúen.

Dan: No te preocupes, los cuidaremos.

Alfred: Pero Max, de verdad no quieres decirle a nadie, ¿Solo a nosotros?

Max: Diría que me gusta ser más dramático, pero en realidad soy un miedoso y desapareceré en la noche. Alfred, aquí está la carta de renuncia del club.

Alfred: Esta bien.

Max: Confió en que encontraras una buena excusa.

Dan: Ya veremos que me invento, ni modos...

Max: Creo que ya es hora de irme, les enviaré un último regalo, cuando llegue a casa. Seguro que te encantará Dan

Dan: ¡Espero que sea otra de tus comidas raras de por allá! Tanto planear y ejecutar me dio hambre...

Max: Lamentablemente no es eso, pero es algo muuucho mejor… En caso de que consiga la aceptación de mi padre, volveré pero…

Alfred: Es más fácil que ocurra el fin del mundo a que eso suceda…

Max: Exacto.

Alfred: Has hecho tanto por nosotros, pero ahora….

Dan: Despareces cuando mas nos necesitamos los unos a los otros...Gallina

Max: No te preocupes, y ya es la hora, adiós amigos.

Dan: No es un adiós, es un "nos veremos"

Alfred: Nos vemos.

Max:… Nos vemos.

Con esto Max salió por la puerta trasera del hangar y se encaminó a la plataforma de desembarco. Llegó al puerto y se encamino al lugar de salida de los barcos que lo llevaría a Tokio, lugar donde tomaría el avión a su país natal. Max Tomo el barco y se sento en una de las bancas que habían para los pasajeros, cando alguien llamó a su nombre.

¿?: Maximilian...

Max: ¿Ah? ¿Darjeeling? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Darjeeling: Te estaba siguiendo. Perdón, pero escuche tu conversación con Alfred y Dan.

Max: En serio, supongo que no deberia sorprenderme...

Darjeeling: Quiero agradecerte por lo sucedido en el incendio, ten, toma esta taza con té de primera, quizá necesites algo de refresco alli a donde vayas; le he mandado otra a tu amigo del idioma raro y una caja más grande a tu capitán.

Max: No es nada, cualquier hubiera habría hecho lo mismo; ellos lo disfrutarán, estoy seguro

Darjeeling: No lo dudo...¿Pero crees que es lo mejor dejar Japón?

Max: Tarde o temprano tendría que regresar, y tal como lo dijiste tengo que aceptar quien soy…

Darjeeling: ¿Volverás al Senshado?

Max: Lo intentaré, aunque me hubiera gustado llegar al torneo internacional con ellos.

Darjeeling: Supongo que parte de esto es mi culpa, así que intentaré mover algunas influencias para que eso suceda.

Max: Muchas Gracias, en fin ¿Me acompañarás hasta Tokio?

Darjeeling: No, yo también tengo algo que hacer, bajaré en el siguiente puerto.

Max: Te conozco desde niños, nunca creí que te volvería a ver cuándo viniera a Japón.

Darjeeling: Hay un proverbio que dice "Nadie es profeta en su propia tierra", Japón ha buscado fortalecer su Senshado y liberarse de la gran cantidad de leyes no-escritas que lo estaban ahogando, de ahi que hayan trayendo diferentes estilos de todo el mundo, esa es la razón de toda la diversidad cultural en sus escuelas.

Max: Al final solamente somos parte de un sistema que trata de conservarse...

Darjeeling: Pero nuestros objetivos son reales.

Max: Al final no creo que me acostumbraría a tu forma de hablar.

Darjeeling: Qué poco cortes...Ufufu

Max: Parece que llegamos al primer puerto, ¿aquí bajas?

Darjeeling: En efecto, hasta pronto, Maximilian Larrazábal.

Max: De igual forma, Satoko Senren

La fiesta prosiguió hasta altas horas de la noche, luego de eso, cada estudiantes se dirigió a su domicilio, y aunque el día siguiente era sábado, acordaron descansar de las actividades hasta el lunes, puesto por ahora no tenían ningún combate en el futuro.

El lunes por la mañana todo prosiguió de manera normal, hasta que por alguna razón Ritsu y Anko estaban intranquilos, pues no tenían ninguna información de Max desde el viernes y no lo encontraron en la academia ese día, llegaron las 3 de la tarde y en le hangar del club, Alfred reunió a todos los miembros.

Alfred: Bueno la verdad no sé cómo empezar esto…

Dan: Si pero primero ¿qué paso con Gesta y Toki? Ya deberían estar aqui

Amatsu: Ambos agarraron un resfriado

Dan: Aj... Bueno ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Ese fue el precio...

Anko: Hey pero falta Max, no lo he visto en todo el día.

Dan: es exactamente por eso que estamos aquí.

Alfred: Lo que sucede es que…

Dan: Max dejó el club y la Academia, por decisión de su padre, en este momento debe estar en un avión con destino a su país natal.

Eli: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero...?!

Anko: ¡No nos dijo nada!

Looney: ¿Por qué?

Alfred: Max habló con su padre, para arreglar las cosas de su familia, por lo que tuvo que regresar

Eli: No puede ser… ¿Por qué lo haría?

Dan: Pues…

Antes de que Dan continuara, Alfred alcanzo su hombro y dijo.

Alfred: Recuerda la promesa, como último deseo, Max pidió que no le dijéramos por qué…

Looney: eso no es justo, ¿Por qué no hablo con nosotros?

Dan: Nos dijo que quería mantenerlo personal, no podemos dar mas detalles

Eli: Pero…

Alfred: Fue su decisión el hacer esto, estoy seguro que la mayoría sabia los conflictos que tenía Max con su padre, lo hizo para resolverlos de inmediato.

Dan: Solo queda la esperanza de que su padre le conceda el deseo de volver acá.

Yumiko: ¡Están un poco equivocados niños!

Alfred: ¿Qué?

Yumiko: Max no dejo la escuela, solo se fue de intercambio, recibí el informe de que una estudiante de la Academia Republica en Gran Colombia reemplazará a Max, durante un periodo de 2 meses aproximadamente.

Alfred: Pero… y lo que Max nos dijo...

Yumiko: Él no lo sabía, y no se lo dije, para ver que harían ustedes por su amigo, en fin al parecer todavía todos son unos niños….

Dan: ¿Pero qué hijuemadres...?

Yumiko: Esto era más bien una sorpresa, pero por verlos a todos tan tristes mejor lo diré ahora; todos en el equipo de Senshado hemos sido invitados por el Padre de Max, Ricardo Larrazabal, a una visita en su país de origen por las vacaciones de invierno. Como saben, dentro de unos cuantos meses, acabará el año escolar, así que sugiero que las disfruten; iremos con todos los gastos pagos y llevaremos nuestros tanques, yo pensaría que más que unas vacaciones, será una ocasión para entrenar en un ambiente diferente… Es todo, me voy a dormir…

Todo el mundo se quedó estupefacto con tal declaración, nadie sabía que decir, simplemente se quedaron viéndose los unos a los otros. Hasta que Looney finalmente rompió el silencio.

Looney: ¡Pero si son vacaciones gratis, así que celebremos!

Alfred: ¡Tien razón! Veremos a Max allá!

Anko: Y le haremos pagar por irse sin decirnos nada.

Eli: ¡Muy bien todos concéntrense en aprobar las materias para que vayamos todos!

Todos los chicos alzaron sus brazos, y festejaron por la noticia de sus vacaciones en el extranjero, pero todavía se sentía algo extraño, debido a la ausencia de Max.

Mientras tanto Alfred en su mente meditaba "Bueno max, de alguna manera logramos poner una excusa…"

…

Por otra lado Dan siguió Yumiko hasta las afueras del club.

Dan: Esto no fue lo que acordamos.

Yumiko: Tranquilo niño… Hay que darles esperanzas a esos chicos.

Dan: ¡Max no estará a donde vamos, el irá a enfrentarse con…!

Yumiko: Lo sé, pero sabes que a veces hay que hacer cosas como esta para no bajar la moral del club

Dan: No me gusta tener que mentirle a mis compañeros… - Dicho esto, Dan se dio vuelta con la intención de volver al hangar del club.

Yumiko: Por cierto, no sé si te has enterado pero nuestro siguiente oponente será Pravda.

Dan: ¿De qué te preocupas si ya las vencimos una vez? – dijo sin regresar a ver

Yumiko: ¡Chico imprudente! Una cosa es el tankathlon y otra muy distinta es el senshadou formal con todo un parque de tanques; yo que tu leería el Arte de la Guerra y actuaría en consecuencia...

Yumiko de igual manera se volteó y siguió su camino.

…

Dias después de la partida de Max, una nueva estudiante había llegado al club de Senshado de SF

¿?: Bueno...No he estado aquí en un buen tiempo, es hora de poner orden aquí

Alfred: Así que tú eres la estudiante trasferida, bienvenida

Yumiko: Estoy segura que nos ayudará mucho en nuestro desarrollo

Dan: Supongo que lo hará.

Eli: Bienvenida de vuelta, Sarah Larrazabal, espero que trabajemos juntos –digo la chica mientras ambas se daban de las manos sonriendo

Ante el apretón de manos de las dos chicas un mal presentimiento invadió la espalda de todos los chicos del club.

Gesta: ¿No sienten que algo muy malo está por pasar?

…

Mientras tanto lejos de ahí, en la academia Técnica Sucre, un joven con un uniforme escolar conformado por un pantalón Jean azul y una camiseta Blanca con el símbolo de la academia estampado en el pecho, estaba parado de pie frente a la puerta de uno de los edificios de la academia; el edificio estaba sucio y medio destruido, los vidrios de las aulas aulas estaban rotos y las puertas medio destruidas; además de eso los cráteres de disparos de tanques y escombros se podían ver en los alrededores dela edificación. Max sin dudar pateó con fuerza la puerta principal tirándola al suelo y siguió caminando; el estado del interior del edificio era deplorable, con aún más vidrios rotos, escombros y piezas mecánicas; por todo lado era fácil de apreciar que la anarquía se había aprovechado de dicho lugar. Chicas pertenecientes a los estudios normales y tanquistas de la academia con uniformes modificados miraban con recelo y desprecio al joven que atravesaba los pasillos, de igual forma lo hacían varios chicos de estudios mecánicos de igual aspecto mientras el joven avanzaba; como si se tratara de zombis, los ya descritos estudiantes lo siguieron con cadenas, palos con clavos y otras armas improvisadas hasta llegar al tercer piso, en donde abrió con fuerza una de las aulas, en cuyo fondo había un trono construido de pupitres, cañones y piezas de tanques y sobre el cual se encontraba una chica con una mirada aguda.

Max: Cuanto tiempo sin verte Lindy… Tengo unas cuantas cosas que discutir contigo y tu novio Vladimir.

La mujer con una falda baja, cabello rubio y ojos negros como la noche se puso de pie mientras con su brazo derecho cargaba una Browing M2 como si se tratara de un palo de escoba hasta el joven.

Lindy: ¡Al fin llegas escoria! Te estábamos esperando, es hora de darte la bienvenida y también agradecerte de que te llevaras a mí querida hermana Sarah lejos de aquí.

Max: Mm…. Estoy listo.

Max soltó su mochila al suelo mientras agarró de ella un torquimetro y avanzó hacia su destino.


End file.
